Flores do Deserto
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Depois da guerra, Kakashi tenta levantar a moral de sua antiga estudante, mas as coisas começam a fugir de seu controle. [LONG-FIC]
1. Prólogo

**.**

**Flores do Deserto**

.

.

.

_Naruto __ Massashi Kishimoto, 1997. Todos os direitos reservados._

_Essa fic não visa fins lucrativos_

.

.

.

_Prólogo_

.

.

.

Mais uma vez, Hatake Kakashi via seu aluno dar as costas para a vila e sair andando na direção do desconhecido. Dessa vez, entretanto, o menino saia em busca de redenção, compreendendo que havia errado durante toda a sua jornada de vingança. Após a guerra, ele entendia que Sasuke não era mais o mesmo e que os fatos descobertos o afetaram de formas diversas. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o homem recém perdoado pela nação ninja resolveu partir. Sasuke ainda se sentia deslocado e sem lugar no mundo, mas agora, pelo menos, ele também sabia que havia um lugar para onde retornar, um alguém para quem retornar.

Haruno Sakura estava ao seu lado observando o tecido preto balançar com o vento fraco produzido pelo andar do homem. Aos poucos a figura de Sasuke ia desaparecendo no horizonte, e novamente Sakura era deixada para trás por ele, mas dessa vezes havia uma promessa muda de que ele retornaria, ainda que não houvesse nenhuma previsão disto acontecer.

Não podia negar que se sentia mal por ela. Toda essa jornada, a promessa de Naruto, as batalhas e as emoções... Tudo foi em prol do momento em que Sasuke retornaria a vila, tudo foi por conta _dela._ Haviam outros aspectos, é claro, mas ela foi a faísca inicial, ela era aquilo que os mantinha unidos e motivados, mas agora que as coisas tinham finalmente se resolvido, vê-lo partir e deixá-la era muito mais doloroso.

Se antes havia um motivo por trás da partida de Sasuke que precisava ser _corrigido_, agora isso não era mais um empecilho. O Uchiha poderia escolher ficar e lidar com suas questões enquanto partilhava aquilo com seus amigos, mas optou por deixá-los, e com isso Sakura não tinha mais o que fazer além de simplesmente esperar.

Seus cabelos rosas estavam crescendo, notou isso pela falta de forma com que ele se estabelecia em suas costas, suas unhas estavam com um esmalte antigo, o mesmo que usou durante a guerra, ele supôs pelas marcas, e também tinha o fato das enormes olheiras em seus olhos. Sakura não estava muito bem. O desleixo com a aparência era atípico pra ela e poderia ser justificado com o volume alto de atendimentos hospitalares que estava fazendo.

Kakashi suspirou.

O objeto de seu amor realmente mexia com a garota de uma forma bastante direta. Tinha se sobrecarregado com o hospital porque não queria pensar em Sasuke, não era difícil deduzir isso naquela situação, e agora com a saída dele da vila, temia que a menina fosse mergulhar em trabalho e nunca mais emergir, principalmente porque estava pensando seriamente em colocar o hospital de Konoha sob as competentes mãos de Haruno Sakura.

Ela era brilhante, uma heroína de guerra, muito organizada e entendia todo o funcionamento do hospital. Era uma pessoa de sua confiança também, o que contava muito mais pontos que qualquer outro item, mas vendo-a daquela maneira, sabia que estaria assinando a carta de morte da menina.

— Yare, Yare...

Girou rapidamente o olhar para seu sensei deixando seus pensamentos sobre Sasuke para trás. O homem olhava para frente, na direção da torre Hokage enquanto depositava as mãos na cintura numa posição já conhecida por Sakura.

— Nani?

A questão veio quando o silêncio dele durou por um momento mais longo do que ela pôde aguentar. Nunca fora conhecida por ter muita paciência e, naquele momento, qualquer coisas que a distraísse era válida.

— Que tal você me acompanhar? — Ele apontou para o local que outrora estava olhando — Tenho uma proposta para te fazer.

De fato, não importava o estado físico em que se encontrava, Sakura sempre ficava muito mais bonita quando se permitia sorrir. Era assim desde que se lembrava, e agora não era muito diferente. Obviamente, diante da fala de Kakashi, a garota imaginou que sua promoção estava chegando. Se não fosse a patente de Jounin, então com certeza era a gerencia do hospital.

— Tem a ver com patente ou um cargo?

Sendo um ninja de elite, Kakashi sentia-se muito confortável na maior parte das situações, afinal seu treinamento incluía métodos para não esboçar reações em _nenhum_ momento, entretanto ver a menina lhe questionar algo com tanta expectativa quase o fez rir. Sentiu-se levemente culpado pelo que ia oferecer, mas não havia solução.

— Com um cargo, é claro. — Sua voz soava despretensiosa, quase como se não notasse o brilho que crescia nos olhos verdes que lhe miravam. Se a minutos ela tinha aquela expressão melancólica, agora a animação tomava conta de si. — Agora que sou Hokage, preciso de um assistente competente, acho que você é a melhor opção.

— Eh?

Oh, sim. A culpa ainda estava ali, mas a reação honesta de Sakura quase lhe fez rir. Seu cenho franziu em descrença apesar de não querer demonstrar tal sentimento com tanta intensidade. Ela suavizou seu olhar na medida do possível, o treinamento de Sakura nunca tinha incluído disfarce.

— O que?

— Pensei que Shikamaru tivesse se apresentado buscando por esse cargo. — A garota tinha conhecimento prévio de que o companheiro chunin o tinha feito a pouco tempo, e tinha sido aceito para tal tarefa, sabia disso porque Ino havia lhe dito ontem mesmo enquanto fazia hora no hospital.

— Ele foi atrás desse cargo, sim, mas ele estava mais interessado na rotina Hokage para ajudar Naruto quando este estiver pronto pra assumir. — Kakashi não se surpreendeu em como a notícia correu em menos de vinte e quatro horas, a geração de Sakura era bastante unida e muito tagarela — Então ele basicamente é o _assistente de Naruto_, e eu preciso de um assistente _meu._

— Você quer que eu seja sua secretária pessoal? — Questionou com uma voz cética. Ela era uma heroína de guerra, aquela que dominou o selo byakugou e curou milhares durante a grande guerra ninja, a nova sannin das lesmas, e Hatake Kakashi estava lhe pedindo isso? — Não acha que fico melhor como gerente administrativa do hospital?

_Tão honesta_. Gostava que Sakura fosse o tipo de pessoa que colocava as cartas da mesa de maneira muito clara, facilitava as coisas para ele quase sempre. Sim, tinha que concordar com ela, achava que ela ficaria _bem melhor_ gerindo o hospital, mas também sabia que não era o momento para isso.

— Ah, não tenho dúvidas que você conhece todo e qualquer procedimento médico existente — Começou com um pouco de bajulação para amaciar a garota — Mas não acho que você entende de processos administrativos. Veja, _eu quero_ te dar o hospital, mas preciso ter certeza que você pode _administrar_ ele, por isso quero que você me acompanhe com as coisas de Hokage para entender de gerencia de grandes instituições.

Tudo besteira. Sendo Sakura uma discípula de Godaime Hokage, ela entendia muito bem da rotina de um gestor, afinal os treinos dela muitas vezes se passaram dentro da saleta redonda da torre Hokage. Sakura podia não ter o _finess_ administrativo, mas sabia muito bem a parte grossa de como lidar com dinheiro e licitações.

Kakashi odiava ter que enrolá-la desse modo, mas precisava apresentar um motivo plausível para o adiamento daquela função. Uma Sakura irritada era a última coisa que precisava, mas uma Sakura quebrada era a última coisa que queria ver.

— Tsc. — Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito demonstrando ter sido convencida a contragosto — Você vai me promover, pelo menos?

O bico amuado da garota lhe pegou desprevenido, deixou escapar um sorriso pequeno, algo que não era perceptível por causa da máscara que usava.

— Mas é claro. — Kakashi tratou de explicitar — Você vai ser minha assistente pessoal, precisa de patente especial para ter acesso aos documentos e informações que vai lidar, então você vai ser promovida a Jounin com _status_ de ANBU.

— Eu vou ser promovida porque vou ser sua secretária? — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula — Você por acaso prestou atenção no que aconteceu durante a guerra?

— Oh, não! — As mãos masculinas começaram a balançar na frente do corpo. O sexto Hokage estava pisando num território árido daqui pra frente, uma Sakura irritada significava ossos quebrados — Você já estava cotada pra Jounin de Elite, mas o _status_ ANBU é por conta do cargo.

Também não adiantava mentir pra ela. Enquanto Hokage, ele podia gerenciar as patentes ninja conforme sua necessidade, promovendo os exames chunins e a formação de ninjas genins, entretanto quando o assunto era ANBU ele não tinha muita autoridade. Sim, eles são o corpo ninja que responde diretamente a ele em missões dificílimas, geralmente relacionadas a rastreamento, infiltração e assassinato.

A organização ANBU era uma autarquia, no entanto. Havia o capitão que coordenava todas as operações, isentando o Hokage dos detalhes sórdidos. Parar se tornar um ANBU era necessário passar por um treinamento intenso e completamente diferente do treino ninja habitual. Sua mente era levada ao limite e Kakashi não tinha intensão nenhuma de deixar que Sakura passasse por tal coisa, ela não precisava disso.

Dessa forma, para ser sua assistente, o _status_ ANBU seria mais do que suficiente. Apenas acesso aos conteúdos, mas nenhum envolvimento direto com a divisão ninja especial.

— ... tsc.

Foi a única resposta que ele obteve depois de um longo momento. Ao contrário de Sakura, Kakashi era bastante paciente. Continuou olhando para ela na esperança de receber um comentário mais concreto sobre a proposta. Claro que ela não estava feliz, mas Kakashi iria garantir que ela tivesse folgas periódicas, tempo para se divertir, e missões divertidas que lhe permitisse flexibilidade para aprimorar suas habilidades e trabalhar em algum caso médico eventualmente.

— ... Quando eu começo, então? — Ela disse melhorando a voz. Kakashi sorriu vitorioso.

— Te espero na segunda, às sete.

— Hai, Rokudaime-sama.

.

.

.

Olá amantes de fanfic de todo o brasil!

Este será o prologo de uma história completamente nova que se desenvolverá como um drama.

Esperem choro e lágrimas, situações difíceis e sofrimento psicológico.

Como vocês puderam perceber, essa fic se passa no pós guerra de Naruto, então todos os eventos que aconteceram no mangá também são válidos aqui, tenham isso em mente.

No mais, eu pretendo fazer o mesmo esquema de postagem de Desejos para Perseidas, assim que terminar um capítulo, imediatamente posto aqui.

Eu trabalho e estudo, então pode levar algum tempo, mas as coisas vão andar.

Também não tenho beta reader e por isso podem aparecer erros de concordância, gramática e até mesmo faltar uma palavra do meio da frase HAHAH, me desculpem por isso.

Sobre Cam Girl, a fic está pausada por motivos de: não estou no clima pra escrever ela HAHAHA desculpem, mas vai rolar em algum momento, eu prometo.

É isto!

Venham comigo, vamos apreciar as flores do deserto!


	2. Esses dias

_._

_Capítulo I _

_**Esses dias**_

.

.

.

Ele sempre soube que Hatake Kakashi era um homem excêntrico. Sua fama o precedia, de forma que tinha memórias dessa fama desde quando estudava para se formar na academia. O clã Nara era extremamente influente dentro do corpo de inteligência de Konoha, e sendo assim tinham conhecimento técnico de todos os ninjas disponíveis, incluindo o atual Hokage da Folha.

Seu pai comentava dos aterrorizantes e incríveis feitos do _Sharingan no Kakashi_, o prodígio que era temido por nações inteiras e fazia seus inimigos tremerem só de ouvirem seu nome. Depois, quando deixou a ANBU e passou a fazer missões mais corriqueiras, ficou conhecido como _Copy-nin_, o ninja dos mil jutsus.

Parecia que ele tinha gosto de brincar com seus oponentes antes de finalizar a batalha. Além disso, também era conhecido por reprovar todos os alunos que ficavam sobre sua responsabilidade após a academia ninja. Não que Shikamaru duvidasse de seus conhecimentos, mas desejava não ter que passar por uma provação _tão problemática_ quando ainda nem era um ninja completo.

Os deuses foram bons com ele, Asuma-sensei tinha sido mais que um mero professor, ele era um segundo pai e um grande exemplo, mas não podia deixar de pensar o que teria sido de si mesmo enquanto pessoa e ninja se tivesse ido parar no time de Hatake Kakashi.

Quando soube que o time 7 havia ficado sob responsabilidade do sensei, não pôde evitar pensar que o primeiro a ser reprovado seria Naruto. O garoto havia passado no exame da academia depois de um rebuliço por quebrar as regras, e todos sabem que regras não são as coisas mais importantes, mas é preciso saber quando quebra-las, e Naruto definitivamente não conhecia esse limite.

Sakura talvez pudesse ser aprovada caso deixasse seu romance de lado por um instante. Ela não era a ninja mais habilidosa na época, mas com certeza tinha aptidões marcantes o suficiente para fazer Kakashi pensar duas vezes antes de reprova-la. Sasuke... Muito arrogante, definitivamente não teria um lugar sob a tutela do Copy-nin ainda que fosse o ninja supostamente mais habilidoso de sua classe.

Foi pego de surpresa quando soube que o trio tinha sido aprovado, só restava saber como eles iriam amadurecer dali pra frente, e bem, estando agora diante do Rokudaime Hokage, tinha que admitir que ele tinha feito um excelente trabalho considerando sua história de vida e desafios ninja. Tudo tinha terminado bem, Kakashi tinha sido um valioso tutor ainda que tivesse contado com a ajuda (ou falta dela, no caso de Orochimaru) dos Sannins lendários.

No final das contas, Kakashi era um homem com um passado sombrio mas que havia aprendido a lidar com ele da melhor forma que encontrou, e isso incluía adquirir alguns hábitos irritantes, como os atrasos frequentes que não mudaram mesmo com as broncas de Godaime-Hokage, também tinha sua leitura pornográfica que não via lugar ou hora para acontecer, e por fim decisões _aparentemente arbitrárias,_ como por exemplo, colocar Sakura como sua assistente pessoal.

Na cabeça do Nara, ele estava ocupando esse cargo, mas aparentemente não era bem isso. Quando a notícia lhe pegou não pôde evitar ficar _levemente_ irritado, primeiro porque tinha pessoalmente pedido pelo cargo, depois porque segundo as regras ninja, Sakura não podia ocupar nenhum outro cargo desde que era uma ninja médica e o hospital estava sobrecarregado.

Também tinha o fato que todos aqueles que trabalhavam em conjunto com o Hokage tinham que passar por um treinamento mental, para assegurar que as informações ficassem seguras contra jutsus de controle da mente e outras formas de tortura, mas Kakashi havia dito que isso não era necessário no caso de Sakura, e até tinha lhe concedido status ANBU, coisa que nem mesmo o próprio Nara tinha.

Pelo menos tinha sido promovido a Jounin, mas isso era o mínimo, não é?

Não tinha inveja de Sakura, longe disso. Achava que ela estava sendo mal aproveitada, é claro, e se sentia desvalorizado tendo em vista a aparente destituição do cargo antes mesmo que começar a trabalhar, mas depois de um mês inserido na rotina de Kakashi e na administração da vila, ele tinha que admitir que o homem se conhecia muito bem, e Sakura era com certeza a melhor opção para aquele cargo.

As pilhas de documentos e licitações atrasadas estavam diminuindo progressivamente, ela tinha feito um grande avanço em apenas um mês. A catalogação dela era impecável, tinha que admitir, e também tinha o estranho poder de fazer o Hokage chegar _menos_ atrasado que o habitual, o que já era um grande avanço.

Não sabia como ou porque, mas aparentemente Hakate Kakashi conseguia trabalhar melhor em conjunto com a kunoichi de cabelos rosas, isso talvez fosse resultado dos anos de parceria que o time sete tinha, porém também poderia ser resultado da disciplina organizacional de Sakura quanto suas responsabilidades e trabalhos, coisa que apenas a melhor discípula de Godaime Hokage poderia demonstrar.

E ali estava a menina, agachada como se tivesse apenas quinze anos ao lado de Kakashi, como se ele ainda fosse seu professor. Ela tinha em mãos uma pasta aberta e mostrava, com muita dedicação, o conteúdo do documento. Os olhos negros do shinobi mais velho acompanhavam o dedo indicativo da moça deslizando por entre as palavras.

— ... e eles finalizam, é claro, pedindo que você aumente o orçamento pra restauração da ponte. – Ela concluiu entregando o documento nas mãos dele — Isso vai desafogar o fluxo, como eles disseram, mas a que custo?

— Talvez se traçassem uma rota alternativa...? — Ele questionou deitando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

— Konoha está se entupindo de pontes, em breve seremos chamados de _Vila da Ponte_.

— _Pfff_ — Shikamaru não resistiu ao comentário, o riso lhe escapou antes mesmo de se anunciar. Os olhos verdes imediatamente giraram até ele, assim como o par de olhos negros.

— Vamos deixar isso de _stand-by_, acho que podemos pensar numa solução melhor pra interligar os novos bairros. – E fechou a pasta ao entregar para Sakura, que imediatamente colocou um _post-it_ amarelo na capa. — Yo, Shikamaru.

— Yo! – Respondeu o Nara se aproximando da mesa com as mãos nos bolsos e pouco interesse nos projetos de infraestrutura da vila. Pessoalmente, ele concordava com Sakura quando a moça evidenciava todas aquelas construções de pontes exageradas, mas não havia muito mais o que fazer desde que Konoha sofria de uma severa expansão desde o final da guerra.

— Deixo vocês às sós? – Perguntou a moça de cabelos rosados se recompondo ao lado do Hokage. Shikamaru negou com a cabeça.

— A reunião com o comitê orçamentaria teve a data alterada – Comunicou diretamente, poucos rodeios funcionavam melhor com Kakashi, principalmente quando as noticias não seriam boas — Temos que finalizar os relatórios antes das seis horas de amanhã – Terminou percebendo o suspiro longo que a colega de trabalho soltava.

— Assim, arbitrariamente? – O mascarado recostou em sua cadeira interiorizando que aquela noite estava perdida. O trabalho como Hokage era difícil, principalmente num pós-guerra tão caótico como aquele.

Shikamaru explicou os motivos por trás daquela decisão, que se resumiam apenas a uma conveniência dos senhores feudais. O Nara começava a entender que aquele trabalho significava menos emoção e mais jogo de cintura com autoridades cada vez mais mimadas. Não que ele achasse que todo dia haveria uma crise ninja para gerenciar, mas imaginou que os tempos de paz seriam um pouco mais interessantes dentro da rotina administrativa, o que não era muito bem o caso.

Olhou para Sakura e viu o conflito em seu rosto. Muito honesta, qualquer um que a visse diria que a moça estava pensando sobre alguma questão pessoal, e sendo ele uma das pessoas que faziam parte do ciclo de amizade da garota, não era nada difícil saber que estava pensando sobre a festa de Ino naquela mesma noite.

Kakashi era generoso com Sakura, ainda que o trabalho exigisse algumas horas extras eventualmente, sempre que ela passava do horário ganhava uma folga no outro dia, algo que só acontecia com ela especificamente. No começo, Shikamaru ousou pensar que era algum tipo de tratamento especial por ela ser aluna de Kakashi, mas o conhecendo, sabia que jamais tomaria esse tipo de atitude.

Não sabia exatamente como era a dinâmica daquela relação, eles se respeitavam, isso era óbvio, mas também era evidente que havia muito mais por trás daquele cargo e atitudes de Kakashi com relação a ela, mas não estava curioso, afinal, ela era um grande trunfo para fazer o Hatake trabalhar melhor.

— Eu tive folga na semana passada – A moça falou colocando uma mão na cintura, algo que se tornou sua pose assinatura — Eu fico aqui e termino os relatórios com Kakashi e você sai no horário normal, tudo bem?

Franziu o cenho. Não que Sakura não fosse uma pessoa generosa, mas a festa de Ino seria naquela noite e todos sabiam que seria uma _daquelas_ festas, todo mundo queria estar lá e ninguém perderia a não ser que fosse algo muito urgente, como uma reunião adiantada.

Sendo um jovem preguiçoso e que seleciona bem no quê gastar sua energia e tempo, Shikamaru normalmente não iria nesse tipo de evento, mas Temari iria participar, chegaria na vila em poucas horas e iria direto para a casa da Yamanaka. Não era novidade pra ninguém que o homem e ela estavam se vendo, e ele queria _muito_ estar com ela nessa festa.

— Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou sem querer tirar vantagem sobre ela. Sabia que se ela pedisse, Kakashi provavelmente a liberaria sem pensar duas vezes para a festa, ou no mínimo deixaria ela sair com tempo o suficiente para passar em casa e não perder o melhor do evento, mas ao invés disso, ela estava ali dando aquela noite de presente a ele.

— Claro. – E era inegável dizer que a moça tinha um sorriso lindo, só cegos não veriam. — Se divirta com a Temari-san hoje a noite. – Finalizou com uma piscadela — Vou pegar os orçamentos.

.

.

.

Não que não soubesse no que estava se metendo, mas Kakashi achou que conseguiria lidar com isso de maneira mais suave. Era um ninja veterano e tinha passado por mais situações do que muitos outros por aí, entretanto ser Hokage tinha menos a ver com _coisas ninja_ e mais a ver com simpatia e jogo de cintura.

Oh, sim.

Não fosse seus eficientes assistentes, estaria completamente ferrado. Shikamaru era excelente com números e toda aquela parte exaustiva de lidar com pessoas, e Sakura era perfeita com todos os documentos, protocolos e licitações. Eram uma dupla perfeita, ele não podia ter acertado melhor na escolha dos dois.

Além disso, também eram amigos, o que facilitava o trabalho em equipe. Shikamaru tinha parecido um tanto resistente com a presença de Sakura no começo, mas logo que percebeu que ela era tão necessária quanto ele, as coisas começaram a fluir de um jeito que ser Hokage já não era tão difícil assim.

Ele não tinha planos específicos naquela noite, iria passar na casa de Guy, como sempre, papear um pouco e, talvez, visitar Kurenai e sua filha. Genma estava em missão, o que significava passar um tempo sem treinar e fofocar sobre a vida alheia, e era isso. Nada para fazer numa bela noite.

Mas é claro que a vida de um Hokage era uma caixinha de surpresas, e logo foi pego numa pilha de trabalho que parecia infinita. Seus assistentes obviamente tinham planos, ainda que não tivesse certeza. Sakura pareceu hesitante no momento em que ouviu Shikamaru, mas acabou cedendo em prol da diversão do amigo, o que fez o velho sensei imaginar o que diabos iria acontecer naquela noite.

Genma com certeza saberia.

Em seu coração, queria muito poder simplesmente dizer para os dois irem se divertir e tomar conta da papelada ele mesmo, entretanto, aquilo era muito trabalho e ele jamais terminaria em tão pouco tempo, mesmo que ainda tivesse o sharingan, aquilo nunca terminaria.

Shikamaru deu o seu melhor no tempo em que passou antes de sair apressado para pegar a _namorada_ na entrada oeste de Konoha, muito do trabalho havia sido feito, mas ainda faltava muita coisa, e agora eram só ele e Sakura.

O sol não se demorou, foi sumindo progressivamente enquanto a rosada fervorosa não parava de catalogar e inserir dados em planilhas, de maneira sistemática e extremamente organizada. Nem parecia triste ou irritada de não poder ir a... o que quer que fosse seus planos naquela noite. A moça só estava ali trabalhando como se não houvesse mais nada com o que se importar, e nas pequenas pausas para aliviar seus olhos esverdeados, parecia aliviada.

Kakashi não era nenhum bisbilhoteiro, mas a presença dela naquele lugar tinha sido, em primeiro lugar, concedida com o objetivo de que ela tivesse tempo para si mesma e pudesse ter uma vida que não girasse em torno do hospital de Konoha e seus lamentos por Uchiha Sasuke. A eficiência dela e dedicação eram um bônus bem-vindo dos quais ele usufruía muito bem, obrigado.

Mas já havia passado das duas da manhã, eles estavam finalizando o último relatório, e ela não parecia nenhum pouco arrependida ou irritada. Só um tanto cansada.

— Acho que precisamos de umas férias – Ele disse levantando-se da cadeira e dando alguns passos pela sala, esticando os músculos do corpo no processo.

— Não faz nem um ano que você assumiu como Hokage – Respondeu logo após uma risada curta enquanto escrevia alguma coisa. — Não pode sair de férias quando quiser.

— Eu sou o Hokage, se não posso fazer isso, então qual é o ponto? – Era uma brincadeira, é claro. Kakashi não tomaria nenhuma atitude arbitraria sobre isso, e Sakura era extremamente responsável, sempre era engraçado vê-la o pondo em seu devido lugar.

A moça só balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso humorado no rosto enquanto se mantinha ainda concentrada em finalizar o que estava fazendo. Ele não a atrapalhou mais. Ao invés disso foi até o armário lateral e abriu uma das portas de baixo, tirando uma pilha de pastas da frente encontrou uma garrafa cheia de um liquido transparente e dois copos curtos. Os encheu rapidamente logo após coloca-los na mesa cercados por pilhas de papeis.

Virou o primeiro copo e logo em seguida o outro, fazendo o barulho típico de quem sente a garganta queimar um pouco com o alto nível de álcool ingerido repentinamente.

— Você comprou um dos fortes, hein – Comentou arrumando a máscara antes que ela pudesse levantar o rosto, e logo após encheu os copos novamente, desta vez levando um deles até ela.

— Se você diz... – Desviou o olhar da papelada para pegar o pequeno copo e virar de uma só vez. Nenhum barulho ou expressão adversa, apenas um sorriso de quem foi treinada pela maior bêbada de Konoha. Kakashi lhe sorriu de volta.

Tinham começado essa _tradição _não sabia quando. O trabalho de Hokage exigia horas extras frequentes, e por isso Sakura e ele acabavam passando do horário juntos quase sempre, em uma dessas noites, sua antiga aluna apareceu com uma garrafa de saquê que ele nem sabia que existia naquela sala. Ela contou que Tsunade deixava garrafas escondidas no escritório Hokage para que Shizune não as confiscasse, e Sakura sabia de todos os esconderijos.

Beberam naquela noite para relaxar enquanto distribuíam um recurso vindo de investidores externos, da segunda vez acabaram bebendo porque o papo havia ficado repentinamente bom, e pedia uma bebida para acompanhar, da terceira vez _ela_ só precisava de uma bebida, e depois disso parecia apenas natural fazer aquilo. Era uma espécie de segredinho ou ritual que só eles podiam fazer.

Kakashi não era um grande bebedor, tinha uma resistência comum a álcool, de quem bebe casualmente em eventos com os amigos, mas raramente exagera, e ele descobriu, surpreendentemente, que Sakura não era tão resistente assim para bebida, apesar de ter se acostumado com o gosto dos mais variados saquês. Sua mestra sempre lhe incentivava a provar as bebidas, mas devido a idade, a proibia de continuar bêbedo, e dessa forma havia essa pessoa de cabelos rosas que conseguiria tomar álcool puro sem fazer uma careta, mas desmaiaria logo em seguida pela resistência relativamente baixa.

Pelo menos ela era muito mais resistente que Naruto.

Sakura soltou o copo na mesa e se espreguiçou demoradamente para então colocar os papeis dentro de uma pasta e declarar, feliz, que havia concluído o último relatório.

— Até que não demorou tanto. – Disse logo em seguida, levantando-se para fazer o sangue circular nas pernas.

— Bem, sim, mas acho que não a tempo de retomar seus planos para esta noite – Ele comentou enchendo o copo dela — Outra noite que te prendo aqui, me desculpe por isso.

A moça deus os ombros como quem realmente não se importa. — Você vai me dar folga amanhã, não é? – Perguntou sabendo que a resposta era um sim — Então não tem nada com o que se desculpar. Eu nem tinha planos tão bons assim, era só uma festa idiota.

— Uma festa idiota?

— Bem, Ino estava chamando de reunião intima, mas todo mundo sabe que é uma festa. – Ela deu os ombros mais uma vez, se aproximando da grande vista panorâmica que a janela da sala Hokage concedia — Eu nem estava querendo ir mesmo, então o trabalho foi uma desculpa conveniente, por isso você não tem que se desculpar, eu que tenho que agradecer – E se apoiou no parapeito, olhando para Kakashi enquanto balançava o copinho vazio na direção dele.

A moça mantinha uma expressão suave e, da perspectiva de Kakashi, o cenário ao fundo só realçava o efeito exótico que seu cabelo tinha. Sakura tinha crescido, seu cabelo bem cortado tinha um novo formato, combinava mais com ela.

— Posso perguntar o motivo de você não querer ir pra essa reunião intima? – Perguntou derramando o líquido transparente no copo da moça, que virou logo após dando os ombros.

Um longo momento se fez. Ele se escorou ao lado dela no parapeito casualmente, num gesto já muito conhecido por ela. De alguma maneira, esse ritual noturno entre os dois tinha feito ambos se conhecerem melhor. A vida ninja os levou a se entrosarem enquanto companheiros de batalha, e eles confiariam suas vidas um ao outro sem sequer pensar duas vezes, mas isso não significava que tinham proximidade ou sentiam-se à vontade um com o outro, pelo menos não o suficiente para compartilharem coisas tão intimas.

Foi esse ritual estranho que os tinha feito conversarem mais e se abrirem mais, descobriram coisas novas um sobre o outro ainda que sua relação continuasse hierárquica e que jamais fossem ser o tipo de amigos que marcavam de se ver em bares, mas estava tudo bem serem amigos desse jeito, e Kakashi sentia que ela conseguia entende-lo muito facilmente, mais até do que ele esperava, e achava que a moça também sentia-se assim em algum aspecto.

— Ontem no final da tarde, quando eu sai daqui, passei na casa de Ino rapidamente e a vi com Sai. – A moça gesticulava como quem está contando algo sem importância — Ela estava na soleira da porta com um vestido rosa claro, e estava ventando muito naquela tarde. Sai estava rindo de alguma coisa com ela. Eles pareciam felizes, sabe?

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça mantendo o olhar gentil sobre a ex aluna, de modo que ele já sabia sobre o que se tratava essa história.

— Eu não sei, parecia que ele havia passado ali rapidinho apenas para vê-la, e eu fiquei ali incapaz de atrapalhar. – Ela riu ao chamar-se de stalker brevemente — E aí eles se beijaram e eu não consegui tirar isso da cabeça.

Era um território delicado. Genma com certeza faria uma piada sexual sobre isso na maior cara-de-pau, mas não era algo que Kakashi se sentiria confortável de fazer com ninguém e principalmente com sua aluna e funcionária, era inapropriado de diversas maneiras. Ele podia fazer uma piada, mas também sabia que não era o melhor momento pra isso, ela já se sentia ridícula o suficiente e a maior prova disso estavam naqueles olhos verdes que em momento algum conseguiram se sustentar nos deles.

— Eu sei, é ridículo, não é? – Sakura disse visivelmente impaciente e desesperada para romper o breve silêncio que se fez, talvez por não querer pensar mais sobre isso.

— Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando o que teve de tão especial nesse beijo para que não conseguisse tirar da cabeça – E não havia mentido em seu comentário. Não era como se a menina nunca tivesse visto um casal se beijando, talvez a menina nunca tivesse beijado, mas aí já era outra situação.

Rindo brevemente em constrangimento de si mesma, a moça de cabelos róseos se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua posição, começando a mexer os dedos dos pés dentro das sandálias ninja que calçava. Ela mordeu um lábio e jogou a cabeça pra trás e depois para o lado, fazendo ruídos que Kakashi interpretava como o mais puro sentimento de vergonha.

Ela soltou o ar dos pulmões antes de começar a falar.

— É que não foi um beijo qualquer, sabe? Foi... Um beijo. – Ela fez uma pausa — Tinha algo ali que você podia sentir só de ver. O jeito que ele segurava ela, a maneira com que ela se mexia, e tudo ali... – Sakura suspirou, de repente, parecendo cansada — Havia tantas coisas naquele beijo, naquele gesto... Quando eu vi aquilo, eu só consegui ficar parada e olhar, e aí, depois, eu só fui embora e fiquei pensando se um dia alguém me beijaria daquela forma.

_Então era isso._

Seria presunçoso demais dizer que sabia o que estava por vir. Na verdade, ele achava que tinha mais a ver com Sasuke do que com o beijo em si, e no fundo as coisas tinham certa relação. Já havia se passado algum tempo e nenhuma notícia do Uchiha, e sendo Sakura impaciente como é, a espera só poderia estar lhe corroendo por dentro, principalmente vendo todos os seus amigos se ajeitarem no campo do romance.

— É, não precisa nem falar que é um absurdo. – Ela riu dando os ombros, para em seguida tomar a garrafa da mão dele e tomar um gole direto do frasco. — Mas fiquei com medo de ir e não conseguir olhar para eles sem lembrar daquele beijo. – Passou a mão no cabelo virando seus olhos para a Konoha noturna e silenciosa atrás do vidro da lada — E também não queria que Shikamaru tivesse seus planos frustrados, eu sei como é ficar longe de quem se gosta...

Não podia negar que sempre se sentia esquisito quando falava de Sasuke com a moça de cabelos rosas, primeiro porque jamais conseguiria entender a natureza daquele sentimento, ainda que compreendesse que o amor, as vezes, acontece de forma misteriosa, mas ainda assim, depois de tantos anos e pouco empenho para manter esse sentimento nutrido, saber que Sakura sofria de amores pelo Uchiha lhe deixava perplexo.

É claro que ele jamais diria essas coisas a ela, não estava ali pra isso, mas sim pra apoiá-la em suas decisões, mas vê-la questionar-se daquela maneira lhe deixava irritado. Sakura era linda. Sempre foi uma criança bonitinha e fofinha apesar do temperamento, a adolescência foi generosa com ela apesar do não crescimento de seus seios, que obviamente a incomodou por um tempo, mas ele tinha certeza que ela havia percebido atributos mais exóticos em si mesmo dada a roupa que usava.

Uma jovem adulta com um belo par de pernas e um quadril que fazia cabeças virarem quando ela passava só para terem uma boa visão daquele rebolado. Além disso, era brilhante, e sua personalidade ainda continuava forte, agregada também a um forte senso de justiça e gentileza. Sakura tinha seus defeitos, mas suas qualidades sobrepujavam isso de longe.

Então ver essa pessoa questionando se um dia receberia o amor que lhe era merecido fazia Kakashi sentir-se irritado. Ela só queria ser beijada de um jeito que a fizesse sentir alguma coisa, que a fizesse sentir-se desejada de verdade, e isso não era difícil para nenhum homem em Konoha.

Incluindo ele mesmo.

— Eu nem sei porque eu estou falando isso pra você, sabe? – A moça disse novamente com sua impaciência latente — É só idiotice minha. Não é como se as coisas fossem mudar.

O pensamento de Kakashi o fez girar o rosto e olhá-la novamente. Sakura já não era mais sua protegida a muito tempo, também não era mais sua aluna desde que Tsunade a escolheu como pupila, e ainda tinha o fato de que ela havia se tornado essa mulher interessante em diversos aspectos. Ele era um homem, e talvez fosse o álcool nublando seu juízo, mas naquele exato momento ele percebeu que sua antiga aluna era de fato uma mulher, uma das mais bonitas.

Ele sabia que não deveria ter esse tipo de pensamento para com ela, sequer deveria considerar o que estava considerando e no fundo também sabia que não tinha nada a ver com álcool todos aqueles pensamentos, afinal nenhum dos dois bebera o suficiente para que pudessem justificar suas ações com saquê, mas ele se apegou a isso por um momento e decidiu não fazer nada para parar aqueles pensamentos.

— Feche os olhos.

Nem mesmo Kakashi percebeu que tinha dito aquilo daquela maneira, tão direta. A moça o olhou de repente confusa por um instante, mas quando o viu desencostar do parapeito da janela e se posicionar em sua frente, sua expressão revelava que ela já havia entendido tudo. Ela abriu a boca como quem está prestes a dizer alguma coisa, no entanto havia perdido a voz. Seus olhos verdes pareciam levemente assustados e ela hesitava, enquanto ele simplesmente esperava que ela decidisse que se queria aquilo ou não.

E foi quando ela fechou os olhos.

Após um segundo que pareceram horas, os lábios macios encontraram os finos lábios masculinos. Todo o seu corpo pareceu ficar muito mais sensível, ela conseguia sentir o vento fraco que entrava por uma fresta lateral para dentro da sala, conseguia sentir uma das mãos dele em sua nuca, mantendo-a firme enquanto ela se deixava levar por sua língua. Seu sangue corria mais depressa, e nunca sentiu tantas borboletas voarem dentro de si. Era lento e suave, caloroso.

Ela segurava o tecido em suas costas, relaxando o corpo progressivamente enquanto ele aprofundava aquele beijo cada vez mais. Sua mente mal projetava um pensamento, seu cérebro estava muito mais interessado em registrar todas aquelas sensações, e quando o beijo cessou que ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância, ela ainda podia sentir seu gosto, ainda podia sentir a mão dele na sua nuca, descansando sem pressa.

Daquela distância, Kakashi sabia que ela conseguia ver bem toda a extensão do seu rosto sem máscara, mas também não se importou com isso, deixou que ela se mantivesse fascinada por aquilo que via. Ficou ali parado esperando por ela, esperando pelo comando dela. Ele mesmo não sabia quanto tempo fazia que não beijava alguém daquele jeito, com todo o seu corpo, e talvez fosse isso que o fazia querer mais daquilo.

Ele não sabia, mas também não queria saber.

A única coisa que importava era se ela queria mais, e não demorou para sua resposta chegar. Ela avançou contra ele, pressionando todo seu corpo contra o dele, estava mais ativa, mais imperativa, e agora aquele beijo tão cálido se tornava algo mais feroz. Não haviam mais pensamentos, apenas sensações e Kakashi cedia a todas elas. Passou as mãos por todo o corpo dela, alcançando aquela coxa que tanto se exibia por Konoha, a puxou pra cima, fazendo com que ela desse um impulso e enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas.

Ele a suspendeu, desencostando-a do parapeito e movendo-a para a mesa cheia de papeis, não se importou quando uma pilha inteira foi ao chão, ele apenas curvou-se sobre Sakura buscando cada vez mais de sua boca e pele, tecendo beijos pelo seu pescoço e colo enquanto ela se correspondia a cada toque com seu corpo. Quando os lábios novamente se encontraram entre ruídos e respirações ofegantes, ouviram ambos o barulho familiar de páginas caindo novamente em cascatas no chão, e dessa vez ambos pararam.

Como se fosse um comando, eles olharam para o chão repleto dos relatórios que tanto suaram para produzirem e logo retornaram o olhar um para o outro. A moça tinha o rosto vermelho e a roupa amarrotada, Kakashi continuava sem máscara e já tinha se livrado do colete ninja horas antes enquanto trabalhavam mais à vontade. Demoraram um segundo naquela troca de olhares quando de repente começaram a rir.

— O que foi isso? – As palavras se faziam presente em meio ao riso espontâneo que, lentamente cessava em ambos os lados.

— Papeis, eu acho – O homem respondeu recompondo-se da situação. Ele se afastou brevemente e ofereceu a jovem uma mão para que ela saísse de cima da mesa com mais conforto.

— Precisamos arrumar isso pra já, olha a hora. – E não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber o sol invadindo a janela panorâmica, mostrando que em poucas horas as pessoas começariam a chegar para o trabalho na torre Hokage.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor – Kakashi disse pegando o colete ninja do chão — Vamos embora, deixamos a janela aberta e dizemos que quem arruinou isso foi o vento noturno. – Ela o olhava com humor logo após ter guardado a garrafa e os copos em seu esconderijo — Trabalhamos muito esta noite, deixe que Shikamaru dê um jeito nisso quando chegar.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente, disse que _eles_ tinham que arrumar aquilo porque, em primeiro lugar, tinham sido os culpados por aquela bagunça e sem segundo lugar, segundo Sakura, Shikamaru jamais saberia organizar aquilo de modo funcional. Kakashi não pode discutir com ela, já não tinha forças e rendeu-se à sessão de catar página por página e colocar dentro das pastas corretas.

Não havia um clima esquisito entre os dois, o que era surpreendente dado os acontecimentos. Nenhum deles também parecia querer falar sobre o assunto, então só focaram no trabalho mais uma vez e deixaram quaisquer complicações em um lugar distante daquele. Sabiam que, naquele ponto, não sairiam da torre Hokage até a tal reunião orçamentária acabar, e por isso não havia muito mais o que fazer além de resolver tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Entretanto, mesmo que as coisas parecessem bem, Kakashi sabia que Sakura eventualmente iria se pegar presa nesse pensamento, e não poderia prever muito bem sobre como o que aconteceu aferia a garota e se ela o confrontaria em busca de algo. Não que estivesse achando que ela confundiria as coisas, jamais pensou isso, mas era prudente esperar que em algum momento ela fosse falar sobre aquilo para esclarecer as coisas.

O problema, para ele, era o tempo que ela levaria até processar tudo a própria maneira, porque apesar de tudo, nem mesmo ele sabia direito o porquê de ter feito aquilo. A beijou por pena? Muito longe disso, Haruno Sakura definitivamente não precisava de pena e nem inspirava isso. A beijou por raiva? Apesar de ter sentido incomodo com a fala muxoxa da moça, aquele beijo não teve nada de raivoso. A beijou porque tinha esse desejo por ela? Bem, a princípio, não...

Ele a olhou discretamente pelo canto do olho, vendo-a enfiar os documentos um a um em pastas separadas e bocejar eventualmente. Com certeza a moça tinha sono demais para pensar sobre os eventos anteriores naquele exato momento, mas ele ainda estava desperto o suficiente para considerar algumas coisas, mas com sono demais pra ter um panorama claro do que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Terminaram com tempo o suficiente para passarem em casa, tomarem banho e, se fosse realmente rápido, podiam tomar um café da manhã decente. Sakura esticou os músculos com um bocejo e finalmente os olhos deles se encontraram, e naquele instante Kakashi percebeu o elefante invisível naquela sala.

— Eu... Vou indo pra casa – Ela disse tentando um sorriso que não parecia muito natural, gesticulava demais. — A gente podia ficar mas... É melhor tomarmos um banho – E riu nervosa mexendo os ombros. — Não se atrase. – Alertou por fim, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

Então ela partiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, saindo pela mesma janela que outrora estava escorada falando sobre seus lamentos. Kakashi suspirou culpando a bebida, precisava por essa culpa em algo que não fosse si mesmo.

E agora só restava lidar com o que viesse a seguir.

.

.

.

Oi gente, capítulo ai novinho!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic, esse começo pode parecer um pouco curto e talvez a nossa heroína esteja brilhando pouco, mas logo o momento dela irá chegar.

Gostaria de reviews :x adoro conversar com vocês, é sério!

No mais...

Continuem comigo, as flores ainda vão desabrochar!


	3. Nesses dias

_Capítulo II _

_**Nesses dias**_

.

.

.

Os sábados em Konoha geralmente eram tranquilos. Como dona de um comércio no centro da cidade, a moça tinha responsabilidades extras com as quais precisava lidar além da _simples_ vida ninja. Ela queria passar a manhã em casa, mas era uma tradição da família abrir a pequena loja aos sábados de manhã, assim as pessoas poderiam enfeitar suas casas com flores frescas e bonitas.

Assim, Yamanaka Ino estava ali, borrifando água nas flores recém-chegadas enquanto bocejava. O movimento estava satisfatório, nada muito exagerado, mas estava vendendo flores, e isso lhe rendia um extra muito bem-vindo, já que as missões ninja haviam diminuído devido ao encerramento do período de guerra.

Não esperava, no entanto, receber a visita de uma moça que mal se deu ao trabalho de justificar sua ausência na melhor reunião intima de Konoha. Sakura era sua melhor amiga, tinha comunicado da festa semanas antes, justamente para que a moça pudesse pegar uma folga do árduo trabalho de secretária do Hokage. Ainda não conseguia processar esse cargo, mas se Sakura estava feliz, então ela também estava feliz.

O ponto era: Sakura estava ali com aquele sorriso amarelo entrando pela porta de vidro, cínica. Ela sabia que Ino havia trabalhado duro para que o evento fosse um sucesso, mas mesmo assim resolveu faltar por uma urgência dos afazeres Hokage? Ora, que mandasse Shikamaru o fazer! Não que Ino não quisesse Shikamaru em sua festa, mas Sakura era sua melhor amiga, e isso contava bastante.

De todo modo, torturar Sakura era quase tão bom quanto tê-la na festa. A moça tinha um _senso_ de culpa muito forte, e Ino claramente se aproveitava disso para se divertir um pouco a suas custas, mas só um pouco. Eram amigas afinal, jamais torturaria a moça além de um limite de provocação aceitável. Ia começar com o drama falso e barato, mas em segundos Sakura revelava _aquele_ olhar.

Algo tinha acontecido, e se pudesse palpitar teria errado muito feio.

Quando a moça de cabelos rosas começou completamente envergonhada a contar uma história surreal, Ino apenas fez a sua melhor expressão de _zero surpresas_. Queria deixa-la confortável o suficiente para que ela pudesse contar os detalhes, aqueles sórdidos que eram necessários para se dar uma opinião com propriedade, porque foi por isso que ela estava ali, não era?

— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – A loira empertigou-se atrás do balcão, arrumando a postura como um gesto necessário para demonstrar sua seriedade — Você e Hatake Kakashi, o atual Hokage e seu professor, não apenas se pegaram como também fizeram isso na torre Hokage, teu local de trabalho?

Aqueles olhos azuis em modo analítico encaravam a moça tentando _não julgar_. Era pra isso que a amizade servia, para o não julgamento. Ino era boa em simplesmente atacar as pessoas com opiniões sinceras, e deus, Sakura precisava disso urgentemente, mas queria entender todas as esferas dessa situação.

— Quando você fala assim, parece até que foi algo terrível... – Falou obviamente tímida. Ino suspirou enquanto passava a mão pelo longo cabelo.

Sakura tinha explicado que não foi algo que ela tivesse controle, disse que estava bebendo, mas que não estava bêbada, disse também que ele estava bebendo, mas que também não estava bêbado. Tinha dito, depois de muita insistência pela resposta, que tinha gostado do beijo. Que havia sido estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo fora algo que ela se sentiu bem ao fazer.

— Sakura, o que você quer que eu diga? – A loira estava se esforçando para parecer o menos surpresa possível e o mais compreensível que a situação exigia, mas tudo parecia estar girando dentro da mente dela. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que lhe falasse o que acabara de ouvir, estaria dando gargalhadas e duvidando de cada palavra, entretanto era a própria Sakura admitindo uma situação improvável.

— Nada – Foi a resposta resignada da moça de cabelos rosa que parecia estar arrependida de ter ido ali. O incomodo no jeito que ela se portava era visível desde o momento que ela entrou naquele lugar, e ainda agora Ino não sabia dizer com que situação ela estava incomodada: Ter tido um momento com Kakashi ou estar lhe contando isso. — Acho que eu só precisava colocar isso pra fora.

— Com certeza. – Ino concordou com certo nível de deboche antes de suspirar, tentando reunir forças para continuar aquela conversa. — O que você vai fazer agora?

Sakura olhou para os olhos azuis que lhe miravam. Não era óbvio? Ela iria fazer nada sobre isso. O que havia para ser feito?

— Nada, eu acho – Confessou engolindo a seco — Foi um momento e apenas isso. – Ela deu uma pausa enquanto mordia o lábio involuntariamente, relembrando a sensação que percorreu sua pele enquanto ele estava em cima dela, se lembrou do perigo e da excitação... Se lembrou que ele era seu professor, e o Hokage da vila, e... — Foi só um momento que não deveria ter acontecido.

— Mas aconteceu. – Ino rebateu imediatamente, daquele jeito autoritário que exige muito mais do que ela estava disposta a dar naquele momento.

O que Ino queria afinal de contas? Sakura já havia admitido que havia gostado do que quer que tenha acontecido ali. Jamais esqueceria – por mais que tentasse – das mãos de Kakashi lhe segurando firme de um jeito que nunca antes o fizera. Era como se tivesse descoberto um novo universo que estivera diante de si o tempo todo e que jamais pudera enxergar devido... a tudo.

Ela havia aproveitado tudo o que ele tinha oferecido, tinha aceitado de bom grado a ideia daquele beijo que se transformou rapidamente em algo mais. Seria ridículo negar que pensava constantemente em repetir aquilo, que poderia facilmente criar esse vício nas sensações que Kakashi lhe tinha propiciado, e sendo ele o tipo de homem que sabe ser discreto e, aparentemente, separar as coisas, Sakura não teria nenhum problema tentar novamente, mas havia muito mais coisa além disso.

Havia as questões sociais, a posição dele, a presença dele na vida dela, e também seus sentimentos. Kakashi tinha 34 anos e contanto, ele não era apenas o Kage da Vila da Folha mas também seu professor ninja, responsável por ela desde que tinha 13 anos, sempre estiveram juntos, ele a salvou inúmeras vezes e ela podia dizer que o salvou algumas também. Haviam construído esse relacionamento de companheirismo, a célula ninja e, além disso, tinham construído uma amizade num nível fraterno.

Incontáveis vezes o tocou para curar suas feridas, sabia decorado cada cicatriz que habitava o corpo do homem, assim como ele já havia puxado, agarrado, e se jogado nela diversas vezes, houve até uma vez, em uma missão, que precisaram se esconder rapidamente dentro de uma fresta estreita, ficando colados um no outro por um longo período, mas nenhum desses momentos provocaram qualquer reação além de admiração, respeito e, bem, que havia uma pessoa cuidando dela.

Agora não conseguia lembrar dele sem pensar na pele quente dele, sobre os músculos contraídos por estarem suspendendo-a, sobre seu cheiro intenso e todo o resto... Sakura não era mais ingênua, estava fetichizando-o como nunca imaginou que um dia o faria. E esse pensamento girava em sua cabeça, gritando que precisava de mais ao mesmo tempo em que tentava internalizar que aquilo era extremamente errado.

— E não vai acontecer de novo – Disse totalmente segura daquelas palavras, porque havia uma coisa muito mais forte e presente além de tudo isso, algo que ela havia lutado para conseguir e que estava tão perto de ser seu que ela não faria nada para estragar isso.

Havia Sasuke.

E Ino sabia disso, Kakashi sabia disso, todos sabiam. Sakura havia passado o inferno para recuperar o companheiro de time e amor de sua vida, porque sim, ela tinha a certeza que ele era o único que poderia fazê-la feliz. Não era apenas uma paixão de criança, não era fogo de palha, e podia ter momentos em que ela se questionava sobre tudo isso, mas eram momentos passageiros que fortificavam esse sentimento.

Muitos jamais entenderiam a profundidade daquilo, mas a verdade é que ela não se importava. Sasuke era alguém por quem ela se apaixonou e lutou para ter, e houveram tantas coisas até o momento em que ele finalmente retornasse, e agora era apenas questão de tempo para que ficassem juntos de uma vez por todas, e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse ficar em seu caminho, nem mesmo Hatake Kakashi e seus beijos que...

— E ele também sabe disso? – Ino perguntou com sua expressão habitual de sabe-tudo.

— Vai saber. – Sakura respondeu mais firmemente — Vou deixar as coisas claras para ele.

.

.

.

Protocolos, licitações, ofícios e... Eram tantos documentos que chegavam a todo instante lotando sua pequena mesa num escritório a poucos metros da sala do Hokage, documentos esses carregados de informações que faziam a vila funcionar harmoniosamente – ou não – e exigiam cuidado e organização para serem manuseados. Além disso, havia também aquela outra parte que também era sua responsabilidade, a de redigir os conteúdos principais das reuniões para apresentar ao concelho geral de Konoha, principalmente às reuniões que tratavam do balanço financeiro da vila.

Naquele momento, Shikamaru redigia o ocorrido da última reunião. A divisão ANBU exigindo mais verba para gerenciamento de pessoas, aparentemente havia um defict de pessoal e equipamentos e queriam que o Hokage desse um jeito nisso. Além disso, havia o hospital de Konoha que estavam com uma alta demanda e pouco pessoal, principalmente na ala de psiquiatria e cuidados com a primeira infância.

Kakashi estava lidando com a reconstrução e ampliação da vila numa escala jamais vista, e as pessoas pareciam não entender que isso também significava aguentar um pouco com um orçamento não muito satisfatório, mas o caso é que cada um lutava por seus próprios interesses e, por sorte, Kakashi era bem articulado e sabia manejar as situações mais adversas, ainda que irritasse algumas pessoas no processo.

A reunião tinha demorado horas, mas tudo ocorreu como o planejado e, graças ao trabalho árduo dele e Sakura na noite anterior, os relatórios falavam por si só. Não precisaram explicar muitas coisas, apenas administrar aquela tonelada de pedidos e entrar num meio termo com todas as instituições, jamais conseguiriam satisfazer a todos, mas ali já estava um bom começo.

E falando em começos, o homem tentou chegar cedo o suficiente, no dia da reunião, para agradecer Sakura por ter feito todo o trabalho com Kakashi quando ele deveria ter ficado ali também. Ele não tinha ficado tanto tempo assim na festa, mas passar um tempo com Temari sempre era bem-vindo, afinal não a via com tanta frequência, e por isso saiu cedo da festa para dar uma volta com a amada.

Sentiu-se culpado por colocar toda a carga em Sakura? Sim, mas fora ela quem se oferecera para isso. A única coisa que restava fazer era agradecê-la, porém a moça chegou atrasada naquele dia, algo bem atípico da rotina que ela estabelecera. Não só isso, tinha saído antes mesmo da reunião acabar, lhe negando qualquer oportunidade para agradecer apropriadamente.

Apesar do trabalho extra, Sakura nunca havia se atrasado um dia sequer, e mesmo cansada, ela sempre finalizava as reuniões, porque sempre queria garantir que Kakashi tivesse o material que precisava. Ela mesmo já havia salvado a pele de Kakashi varias vezes nessas reuniões, e sabendo disso ela fazia questão de comparecer.

Era extremamente esquisito o fato de a moça ter chegado atrasada e saído cedo, mas mais esquisito foi Kakashi chegando mais cedo (mais cedo para os padrões do Hatake), e muito mais esquisito foi o clima naquela reunião.

Não que as pessoas envolvidas tivessem criado algum tipo de animosidade, mas a dinâmica entre Kakashi e Sakura soava extremamente perturbada, como se houvesse uma interferência no canal que operavam. Sakura era falante e sempre tinha algo a acrescentar nas reuniões, mas dessa vez havia ficado em silencio o tempo todo, atendendo apenas as solicitações explicitas que se dirigiam a ela. Kakashi havia criado uma dependência dela, quase como um desleixo, mas naquele dia ele dominou toda a situação.

Mal se falaram, sequer se olharam.

O Nara deu um longo suspiro enquanto finalizava o relatório da reunião tentado a acrescentar um tópico sobre _resolver a situação dos dois, seja lá qual fosse._ Teria Sakura levado alguma bronca do homem? Era muito improvável, afinal Sakura era a protegida dele. Ele faria de tudo para que ela não se sentisse mal por qualquer coisa e jamais seria agressivo a ponto de fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável. Aliás, ele sempre fora superprotetor com relação a ela, então era muito improvável que ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa para machucá-la, pelo menos não intencionalmente.

Shikamaru não tinha nenhuma ideia do que estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas tudo lhe dizia que ambos iriam resolver isso mais cedo ou mais tarde sem que ele precisasse mediar essa interação, pelo menos rezava pra isso, porque Sakura fazia Kakashi funcionar melhor no trabalho, e graças a ela muito havia sido conquistado, reconhecia isso.

E naquela manhã de segunda, esperava que os ânimos estivessem melhores para os dois, afinal haviam tido um final de semana inteiro para porem a cabeça no lugar, e com isso resolver o que tinham de resolver antes do final do dia, porque seria muito problemático ter que lidar com essa situação a longo prazo, e complicações eram as últimas coisas que o Nara queria.

— Ei, Shikamaru! – O homem ouviu a voz já muito conhecida de uma moça muito honesta e ergueu a cabeça para ver suas madeixas rosas entrarem na sala — Vim te ajudar com os relatórios.

— É? – Ele respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha — Kakashi não precisa de você hoje?

— Ele se vira – A moça disse ocupando um lugar em sua mesa e tirando um papel das mãos dele, imediatamente virando o assunto para trabalho.

Shikamaru não ia reclamar, terminar o serviço mais cedo sempre era bem-vindo, só que isso significava que alguém ia atrasar o trabalho do outro lado...

.

.

.

O final do dia havia chegado e Kakashi olhava para a pilha de papeis acumulados em cima da sua mesa. Em teoria, o homem deveria finalizar a leitura de vários daqueles documentos, mas na prática, estava muito mal-acostumado a não precisar fazer isso, pois sua assistente pessoal era extremamente eficiente e os lia previamente, e lhe dizia o que assinar ou não.

Sakura não estava ali pra fazer isso apesar de seus rastros estarem bem evidentes naquela sala. Ela provavelmente tinha chegado mais cedo, feito a leitura em tempo hábil e etiquetado tudo com seus habituais post-its. Verdes para _pode assinar_, amarelos para _tem uma trap ai_, e vermelhos para _você precisa ler._

Mesmo sem ela, deveria ser fácil identificar tudo isso pois a garota já havia deixado tudo pronto, mas o homem estava disperso demais para ler, inclusive os marcados com a etiqueta verde. Passou o dia todo evitando pensamentos de culpa. Leu icha-icha mais uma vez na tentativa clara de se distrair, e funcionou no final das contas, mas, assim que o final do dia chegou, e a pilha de papeis ainda estava do mesmo tamanho, Kakashi percebeu que sua culpa havia ficado maior.

Ele pegou a caneta que normalmente usava para assinar seu nome nos papeis e começou a rabiscar, num post-it vermelho, o nome de Pakkun. Desenhou também, juntamente, a carinha feiosa que os cães usavam em seu uniforme pensando que devia tirar o próximo final de semana para exercitá-los, ou quem sabe, incentivar alguém a fazer um novo contrato com eles.

Sim, pois ainda que fossem a invocação assinatura de seu clã, a família Hatake já não mais existiria depois que ele próprio batesse as botas. Era um pensamento mórbido, mas também era apenas a verdade, e seria prudente passar a invocação para alguém que tivesse interessem em rastreamento e espionagem, a especialidade dos cães.

— Hm, sensei? – Uma voz o tirou completamente de seus pensamentos e, quando levantou o rosto na direção da porta e seus olhos encontraram os verdes dela, a viu corar rapidamente — é, eu vim pegar os documentos... de... hoje...? – A voz dela foi ficando mais lenta e o rubor foi sumindo ao passo que suas sobrancelhas se uniam em uma espécie de incredulidade.

Era como se a moça tivesse visto algo que lhe chamou completamente a atenção.

— Você não assinou nenhum deles?! – Perguntou ela cruzando a sala Hokage a passos largos pegando o que ele estava justamente rabiscando — Kakashi! – Ralhou imediatamente ao perceber que era o primeiro da fila — O que você fez o dia todo?!

— Eu estava esperando por você – O homem se adiantou a explicar — Geralmente fazemos isso juntos, lembra?

O olhar furioso da moça o perfurou mil vezes, no passado, uma Sakura irritada significava móveis e ossos quebrados, hoje uma Sakura irritada significava prédios destruídos e morte. O Hatake sentiu que estava perto do ultimo quando ela arrastou uma cadeira para perto dele e sentou-se, olhando os documentos rapidamente.

— Nem os verdes você assinou? – Kakashi não achava que era possível, mas a voz dela começou a parecer mais irritada ainda. Ela tirou um documento e colocou na frente dele, apontando para a linha que dizia _solicito a troca de uma lâmpada na rua perto do mercado de peixe_. — Porque diabos você não assinou isso?

Encolhendo os ombros, o homem riu sem graça esperando que ela fosse compreensiva com sua preguiça do dia. Ela soltou um longo e profundo suspiro, reunindo forças antes de comunicar que eles só sairiam dali quando terminassem o trabalho. Sempre muito responsável, Sakura era essa pessoa que não fugia da raia, mesmo que isso significasse horas de trabalho extra, e desta forma ambos estavam destinados a passarem algum tempo juntos, sozinhos, após o final do expediente, ainda que não fosse tanto tempo assim.

E não falaram nada um com o outro por um longo momento. Sakura se manteve concentrada no que estava fazendo e apenas falava o necessário com o homem, ainda que este não tivesse a certeza de que esse comportamento era resultado da fúria dela por sua preguiça ou porque as coisas continuavam esquisitas entre eles e ela não sabia como lidar com isso.

Novamente, a cabeça de Hatake Kakashi o puxava para muito longe daqueles documentos. O homem nunca tivera dificuldades com concentração, mas tinha que admitir que o elefante invisível no meio da sala estava incomodando mais do que podia aguentar, e tinha que resolver isso imediatamente, porque estava refletindo no desempenho com o trabalho e não sabia quando (ou se) teria outra oportunidade de estar sozinho com ela casualmente.

— Hã, Sakura – Chamou recostando na cadeira enquanto ela respondia com um ruído, mostrando que estava escutando — Eu preciso me desculpar com você pelo que aconteceu no outro dia.

Ele percebeu ela segurar o papel com mais força. Não sabia dizer se continuava lendo ou se havia ficado presa em alguma palavra, mas conhecendo-a, com certeza era a segunda opção. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e Kakashi começava a pensar se deveria continuar falando, mas não foi necessário. Um suspiro por parte dela foi ouvido enquanto ela, desistindo de qualquer que tenha sido seu pensamento, abaixou o papel em mãos e virou o rosto na direção dele.

— Porque você está pedindo desculpas? – Perguntou um pouco incerta, parecendo temerosa em algum aspecto, ao mesmo tempo que tomava uma postura distante. Ele não sabia como responder aquilo. Não sabia porquê tinha feito aquilo, e também não sabia pelo que exatamente estava se desculpando, mas parecia a coisa certa a ser feita.

— Foi inapropriado e eu não deveria ter sugerido aquilo. – Optou pela resposta padrão, impessoal e segura.

Sakura o olhou por um longo momento. Mordeu o lábio involuntariamente, porque estava com um conflito de sentimentos. Queria acabar com aquele momento estranho, aceitar as desculpas dele seria uma boa forma de deixar aquilo pra trás e continuar a vida, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que aceitar aquele pedido era errado, porque ele não tinha culpa de nada, porque aceitar aquelas desculpas significava se arrepender, e Sakura não estava arrependida.

— Sim, foi inapropriado e provavelmente seria mais prudente não ter sugerido – Disse de uma vez, torcendo para não atropelar as palavras. Sentia-se nervosa, mas torcia que o homem não enxergasse isso. — Mas você não precisa se desculpar por isso. – E tentou sustentar o olhar nos olhos dele, mostrando que estava certa do que falava, ainda que fosse desconfortável manter contato visual daquela forma naquela situação. — Você só me deu o que eu precisava. Você sugeriu algo, mas eu tive a oportunidade de recusar. – As palavras começavam a saírem com mais facilidade ao passo que o pensamento ia tomando forma. Sakura percebia a realidade de tudo aquilo enquanto colocava pra fora daquela maneira sincera — Se você é culpado então eu também sou, mas eu não sinto nenhuma culpa sobre isso.

— E o que você sente? – Ele perguntou logo em seguida, aproveitando-se do momento de sinceridade dela para extrair mais do que quer que estivesse rolando ali. — Você tem me evitado e quando estamos juntos você mal fala comigo.

Tudo bem, ela sabia que não estava sendo a pessoa mais racional do mundo, mas ele tinha que entender que as coisas não eram exatamente fáceis. A relação deles sempre teve um contorno muito bem definido, mas com apenas um gesto, tudo estava meio esvanecido e ela precisava entender o que isso representava, além disso também havia muitas outras questões que estava evitando pensar, e quando o via, todas aquelas memorias vinham à tona.

— Eu sei. – Falou antes de mais uma pausa — É que, Kakashi, eu... — Deveria mentir? Provavelmente sim, mas não conseguiria. — Eu sinto que devo te agradecer – Disse e viu a confusão passar pelos olhos dele — Porque você me deu o que eu queria, e eu gostei da sensação, eu gostei de como foi, e não sei o que isso significa, mas eu só gostei. Obrigada.

Ele era um bom leitor de pessoas, e pelo tempo que passaram juntos como um time, Sakura sabia que se arriscasse mentir, teria que ser perfeita, e ela não era, por isso optou pela sinceridade, mesmo temendo que isso fosse mudar tudo.

O homem custava a compreender o que havia acabado de ouvir. _Agradecer?_ Por um beijo? Todos os homens daquela vila deveriam cobiçar um beijo de Haruno Sakura, não apenas por ela ser quem é – Sannin das Lesmas, a discipula de Godaime Hokage, a mulher que salvou milhares na guerra e ajudou Naruto e Sasuke a derrotarem a grande ameaça ao mundo ninja – mas porque ela era linda, e tinha esse par de pernas, e também essa boca e... Pelos deuses, Kakashi não conseguia acreditar que uma moça como ela estava agradecendo por ser beijada do jeito que mereceu ser, _com cobiça._

Piscou aturdido quando percebeu a conclusão que tinha chegado. Cobiça. Era isso? Estava cobiçando Haruno Sakura sem sequer perceber? Não acreditava que fosse, ainda que tivesse tido conversas com Genma sobre isso, sobre Sakura ter crescido, sobre Sasuke ser um imbecil por tê-la deixado (de novo) na vila, quando podia aproveitar para conhece-la melhor.

— Acredite, Sakura – Ele disse ainda sem saber ao certo em que território estava adentrando — Eu que agradeço.

Eles se olharam por um longo momento e o hokage viu o rubor nas bochechas dela desaparecer lentamente. Havia calma novamente entre eles, como se houvessem chegado a uma conclusão ainda que não houvesse conclusão nenhuma. Naquele momento, ambos perceberam que as linhas que delimitaram sua relação por tanto tempo já não existiam mais e tudo o que partilhariam a partir daquele momento teria um novo teor, nenhum dos dois, entretanto, poderia dizer qual seria esse novo teor, mas surpreendentemente estavam confortáveis com qualquer descoberta que viessem a fazer.

Voltaram ao trabalho e a conversa simples. Com um Hokage mais focado, rapidamente os documentos foram sendo lidos e devidamente assinados de acordo com as necessidades e considerações do homem. Havia agora nenhum trabalho atrasado e Sakura, como assistente pessoal do Hokage, se orgulhava de ter controle da situação e da sensação de trabalho bem feito. Após arrumar tudo numa pilha, a moça se levantou, espreguiçando os músculos. Kakashi fez o mesmo, entretanto soltou um ruído estranho no processo.

A moça arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que? – Ele perguntou vendo-a olhar para ele como se estivesse esperando por algo.

— O que foi esse barulho? – Ela perguntou apoiando uma mão na cintura. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir quando explicou a ela que tinha exagerado no treino no final de semana. Com Genma fora da vila, teve que contar com a boa e árdua ajuda de Rock Lee para a prática de Taijutsu. — Por Kami! Porque você não me disse que estava com dor?

— Você nem falou comigo o dia todo.

Ela revirou os olhos de maneira exagerada. Tudo bem, era uma verdade que ela mal olhou na cara dele naquela segunda, mas_ ele_ poderia tê-la chamado em qualquer momento, ele é o Hokage afinal de contas. Queria jogar tudo isso na cara dele, mas resolveu apenas esfregar uma mão na outra e aproveitar a oportunidade para usar um jutsu completamente novo.

Oh, sim. Ele iria pagar por sua teimosia sendo cobaia de sua nova e, até então, exclusiva criação. Ordenou a ele que sentasse e tirasse a roupa. Um pedido perigoso para quem ainda a pouco pensava em um beijo cálido, mas ela suprimiu isso em prol da ciência e da vingança. Kakashi obedeceu após um momento de hesitação. Tirou o colete ninja e sua camisa de mangas longas, exibindo um belo exemplar de torso.

Ele sentou-se no chão em posição de meditação enquanto ela ocupava a cadeira bem às suas costas.

— Ok, esse jutsu é novo – Falou colocando as mãos nos ombros dele. Ainda estavam um pouco frias, mas Kakashi não se importou. — Geralmente, no jutsu médico comum, nós usamos nosso chakra pra acelerar a regeneração celular, isso faz com que feridas regenerem mais rapidamente, mas ainda há todo um problema de pós trauma em alguns casos, e ai entra _esse jutsu. _

De repente ele sentiu seu corpo todo ficar um pouco mais frio para logo em seguida ficar mais quente. Em algum momento não muito especifico, também sentia que seu chakra estava fora do controle, se acumulando na região onde Sakura repousava suas mãos.

— Eu acumulo um pouco de chakra nas mãos, infundo através dos seus canais de chakra e polarizo para atrair o seu chakra, então o manipulo para atuar dentro dos seus músculos e órgãos, readaptando-os mais rapidamente, aí podemos poupar anos de fisioterapia, reduzir longas internações... E muito mais.

As mãos delas começaram a executar uma massagem pelas costas por completo. Ele sentia como se estivesse completamente fora do controle, mas ao mesmo tempo como se todos os músculos dele estivessem voltando para o lugar de onde pertenciam. Ela havia pedido, logo em seguida, para que ele descrevesse como se sentia, e quando abriu a boca sabia que sua voz soava confusa, como se estivesse drogado.

Porque era assim que se sentia. Chapado.

Ouviu ela rir atrás dele e logo após pedir que executasse qualquer jutsu, o mais simples que lembrasse. Ele juntou as mãos num selo torto de coelho e transformou uma folha de papel em uma kunai com o henge no jutsu. Apesar da sensação estranha de não ter mais controle sobre seu chakra, ele ainda possuía todo poder sobre o seu próprio fluxo, só precisava de coordenação para executá-los. Começou a fazer a selagem do chidori, um de cada vez, e quando Sakura percebeu o que ele estava prestes a executar, imediatamente cessou.

Suas mãos pularam das costas dele até as mãos, ela segurou firme e virou seu rosto na direção dele. Estava prestes a dizer um _aqui não_, quando percebeu que estava perto demais. Já não bastava o autocontrole para não ficar pensando sobre Kakashi estar seminu debaixo de suas mãos e agora tinha que lidar com seus lábios a centímetros um do outro. Ruborizou instantaneamente, e largou as mãos dele quando percebeu que estava prestes a beijá-lo.

Recuou sem graça.

Sim, teve vontade de avançar, vontade de repetir a dose. Tentou negar isso para Ino, negou isso para si mesma, na verdade evitou pensar nisso por todo esse tempo e focou no _não podemos mais fazer isso_, mas agora ali estava ela pensando em tomar proveito do Kakashi sob efeito colateral de seu justu com a esperança de que ele não lembrasse daquilo no outro dia.

Mas ela era certinha demais para fazer isso.

Suspirou.

— Sakura?

Ela levantou o olhar para vê-lo de pé, olhando-a sentada na cadeira enquanto era bombardeada com as questões que _nunca_ estaria pronta pra lidar.

— Sim? – Respondeu esperando que ele não fosse lhe dar um sermão, ou que fosse lhe falar qualquer coisa sobre o jutsu que pudesse tirar o foco daquela situação estranha.

— Eu quero beijar você.

Se estivesse bebendo alguma coisa, teria cuspido com a surpresa das palavras dele. Sua mente gritou um "o que?" mas seus lábios tremeram sem reação ao vê-lo tirar a máscara sem nenhum pudor. Lembrava do rosto dele parcialmente da noite anterior, achava que tinha visto um sinal e agora tinha certeza.

Ele se inclinou na direção dela, aproximando seu rosto e a parte de Sakura que, sensata, dizia para que ela negasse, ia ficando cada vez menor. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele enquanto ele apoiava as mãos nas laterais do banco e deixou que ela o conduzisse até seus lábios.

De repente os pensamentos dela estavam limpos. Havia só Kakashi e todas aquelas sensações, tudo veio intensamente. O desejo explicito nos lábios dele, a vontade e o arrepio que percorria seu corpo. Se empertigou quando ele a fez ficar de pé, encostando-a novamente naquele parapeito e dessa vez Kakashi foi intenso. Se antes Sakura sentia que o beijo havia sido para ela, agora era tudo para ele.

Sakura já não tinha mais nenhum controle, estava completamente entregue naquele turbilhão de emoções que não paravam de surgir. Ele era ardente como ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser, e de repente, ela se viu querendo mais.

Kakashi se afastou brevemente. A respiração ofegante ela denunciava seu estado submisso. Seus olhos verdes o encaravam despudorados, havia uma espécie de expectativa que Kakashi não sabia dizer se deveria corresponder. Ele esperou e lentamente ela recuperava o controle de sua respiração e pensamentos, mas ele ainda estava ali a centímetros dela, com as mãos lhe segurando firme.

Para Sakura, aquele olhar que ele lhe lançava não dizia muita coisa. Era confuso, como se dentro dele não houvesse muita certeza. Imediatamente ela se retraiu, realizando o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Sensei, eu não quis tirar proveito de você, eu juro, me desculpe – Disse atropelando as palavras, querendo deixar claro que jamais, em hipótese alguma, tentaria dopá-lo para conseguir qualquer coisa que fosse. Kakashi riu brevemente.

— Porque se desculpa? – Questionou sem dar espaço para ela responder — Depois que você tirou as mãos das minhas costas, seu jutsu perdeu o efeito. – Explicou calmamente vendo-a franzir brevemente o cenho — Tudo o que eu fiz e disse foi consciente, então não se desculpe. – Ele pausou por um momento, vendo-a processar a informação — Você só me deu o que eu quis, e eu também gostei, Sakura, e _não quero parar._

Seria um todo se não visse a confusão na mente dela. O próprio Kakashi sentia-se assim, completamente confuso. Era apropriado lançar essa questão dessa maneira? Claro que não. Se tinha certeza do que estava fazendo? Também não. Sequer entendia o que estava acontecendo naquela sala, mas sabia que não queria parar com aquilo. Ele entendia que estava entrando em lugares perigosos, entendia os riscos, mas não queria parar...

Fazia algum tempo que não se relacionava com nenhuma mulher e talvez isso estivesse mexendo com sua cabeça, e talvez a constante presença dela não ajudasse em nada, mas passou o final de semana lembrando aquela menina deixando que ele lhe ensinasse mais uma coisa, e não era como beijar, mas sim o que esperar de um beijo e não aceitar menos que isso.

E agora era ele quem não podia aceitar menos que os beijos dela.

Os orbes verdes foram se mostrando menos confusos e mais determinados, se em algum momento Kakashi achou que fosse ser negado, esse momento já não existia mais, e a resposta dela foi tudo que ele precisava ouvir naquele dia.

— Então não pare.

_Ele não ia parar._

.

.

.

OLÁ AMIGOS DA REDE FFNET, achou que não ia ter capítulo essa semana? Achou errado!

Gente, final de ano é correria, eu deveria estar escrevendo meu artigo da pós, mas estou aqui shippando o melhor ship da história de naruto AHAHAH

As coisas ainda estão caminhando e pode parecer que Kakashi e Sakura estão evoluindo rápido demais, mas a verdade é que eles estão seguindo o fluxo, mas não tem ideia do que de fato está rolando. Nenhum dos dois pensa em estar apaixonado, no momento existe apenas uma atração fodida que eles acabaram descobrindo e ainda não entendem muito bem, estão cedendo porque, oh deus, quem não cederia?

HAHAHAAHHA

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! 3 Eu jurava que não ia ter nenhuma, mas vcs me surpreendem 3

**Bela21:** Ai, é muito da personalidade da Sakura tomar distância né? Ela não sabe mesmo lidar com um gostosão querendo ela, mas também, gastou tanto tempo correndo atrás de quem não devia que mds. HAHAHA Obrigada por ler, não desista de mim :*

**Maikise:** Moça, até eu to querendo entender qual o papo desses dois, porque até agora tá só a sarração HAHAHA fico feliz q tenha gostado, acho que é a primeira vez q te vejo por essas bandas (as minhas bandas) então seja bem vinda!

E é isto!

**CONTINUEM COMIGO, PORQUE EU NÃO VOU PARAR**

Beijoosss


	4. Aqueles dias

.

_Capitulo III_

_**Aqueles dias**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Olhava de um para o outro com certa estranheza. Shikamaru não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo naquela sala porque, claramente, ele não estava incluído naquela conversa implícita. Não que ele não estivesse numa conversa, afinal fora chamado para discutir a melhor forma de se realizar o exame chunin daquele ano – que iria acontecer na Vila da Nevoa – e era impossível levar todos os times. Nessa discussão óbvia havia a discussão não-obvia que apenas Sakura e Kakashi participavam.

Risadinha, olhares, gestos.

Shikamaru não conseguia acompanhar aquilo com clareza. Estavam debochando internamente dos times? Estavam discutindo outro assunto completamente diferente? Estavam...? O que diabos estavam fazendo?

Olhando pela ultima vez para uma Sakura que mordia o lábio tentando segurar uma risada descarada, o homem desceu seu olhar para os arquivos descritivos dos times. Nenhum era digno de destaque. Aparentemente a época dos grandes ninjas havia acabado, e o pensamento deixou o Nara levemente incomodado desde que também pensava em ter um filho e gostaria de continuar com a tradição familiar de _ser um ninja_.

— A gente não devia mandar ninguém – Declarou finalmente abaixando os papeis e olhando a dupla que já havia dispersado do assunto principal.

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou-se para frente. A frase do Nara tinha tido impacto no líder da vila, de forma que nunca deixaram de mandar um time para um exame chunin na história ninja. Sakura pareceu recuar, mas todos sabiam que estava apenas esperando Kakashi dar sua opinião para que ela pudesse discordar dos dois ou concordar com algum deles. Shikamaru entretanto, não esperou.

— Não temos nenhum time bom e os arquivos só mostram que são ninjas medianos. Há todo um investimento em transporte para levar esses times e acomodá-los, e depois para trazê-los de volta. Não compensa.

O Hokage concordou com a cabeça, mostrando estar analisando os pontos ditos com cautela. Shikamaru soltou os arquivos na mesa e recostou na cadeira em que estava sentado, olhando diretamente para um Kakashi em conflito.

— Tivemos um gasto bem maior para treiná-los – Disse Sakura de repente — E também tem a questão do relacionamento entre vilas. Não é apenas pelo exame chunin, mas pelo que ele representa.

— Sim, e por isso Kakashi irá prestigiar as finais do evento ainda que nenhum time de Konoha esteja participando.

A mulher não escondeu o choque com a declaração, não que fosse apegada a tradições, mas depois de uma longa guerra finalmente o mundo ninja estava em paz e esta seria a primeira confraternização entre as vilas, em sua visão pessoal era importante que Konoha demonstrasse estar levando a sério a paz e enviar ao menos um time para representar a vila nesse grande evento.

— Acho que podemos propor o adiamento do exame chunin deste ano.

Se a frase não tivesse sido dita pelo próprio Hokage, Shikamaru teria caído na gargalhada. Parecia um absurdo sugerir que o maior evento de confraternização entre vilas fosse cancelado, mas pela expressão neutra que o homem a sua frente carregada, o Nara não ousou perguntar se aquilo era de fato uma fala séria.

— Isso é sério? – Foi Sakura quem revelou o choque daquela proposta. Kakashi deu os ombros, recostando na cadeira e fechando os olhos brevemente, daquele jeito que fazia quando seus alunos não aceitavam suas ordens por não as entender, ou por não quererem pensar, isso fez com que Sakura bufasse e revirasse os olhos em resposta.

— Yare, yare.. – Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos de um jeito preguiçoso e Shikamaru já tinha visto muitas vezes Sakura sustentar um olhar entediado para o homem, mas dessa vez ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu. O Nara suprimiu seus pensamentos sobre o comportamento atípico dela, torcendo para que Kakashi falasse logo o que queria falar. — Não faz muito tempo que saímos de uma guerra. Tenho conversado com Gaara e ele também não está muito interessado sobre o exame chunin desse ano. A educação dos genins foi prejudicada porque estávamos precisando de todos os ninjas possíveis, e depois da guerra esses ninjas que sobreviveram precisavam descansar e recuperar suas feridas... Enfim, um exame chunin a essa altura seria um desperdício de dinheiro.

Os outros dois se entreolharam e fazia todo o sentido se olhassem da perspectiva macro. Não era um absurdo tão grande quando pensavam dessa maneira. Kakashi quis rir da cara dos dois, principalmente da de Shikamaru que, tão inteligente, não tinha pensado nesse aspecto da coisa. Sakura, no entanto, sabia como ele operava, e apesar de ser a primeira a questionar qualquer ação dele, era sempre a primeira a mostrar um certo nível de orgulho e empolgação depois que entendia o processo.

Ele demorou o olhar nela, vendo-a sorrir esperta. Os olhares se encontraram e ela piscou discretamente para ele. O homem abaixou a cabeça levemente com um sorriso moderado escondido sob a máscara. Houve uma época em que o orgulho de Sakura apenas alimentava seu ego como professor, mas hoje, vê-la olhar daquela forma o fazia querer encostá-la na primeira parede que visse e fazer aquele sorriso se tornar suspiros.

Entretanto Shikamaru estava ali, olhando diretamente para ele com aqueles olhos afiados de que está perdendo a paciência. Kakashi fez sua melhor expressão de paisagem, coisa que Sakura não conseguia com a mesma eficiência.

— Você quer marcar uma reunião pra isso? – Shikamaru perguntou depois de um momento.

— Não precisa. Você é o representante da vila no exame chunin, converse com Temari e veja se consegue apoio de Suna nessa questão, então proponha isso no próximo encontro com os representantes das outras vilas.

— E se os líderes da Vila da Névoa acharem que é um insulto a eles? – Sakura perguntou de repente, levantando uma possibilidade repentina que, aparentemente, nenhum dos dois pensaram. Os tempos eram de paz e a relação entre as vilas era boa, entretanto não significava que não era frágil.

Eles ficaram por um momento em silêncio, refletindo, até que Kakashi suspirou.

— Você tem razão. – Disse se referindo a fala de Sakura — Melhor marcar uma reunião com os Kages. Eu mesmo farei a sugestão. Você cuida disso, Shikamaru?

O homem confirmou com a cabeça, dando uma ultima olhada nos dois, tentando não imaginar o que fariam assim que virasse as costas e saísse da sala.

Quando a porta bateu e Shikamaru já não estava mais presente, Sakura se encostou na mesa, como se estivesse sentada mas sem realmente estar, passou a mão nos cabelos rosa e olhou para ele com a naturalidade de quem o conhecia a anos e agora estava num processo de conhece-lo novamente, de uma maneira completamente nova.

— Foi impressão minha ou ele parecia meio tenso?

Kakashi sorriu cumplice para a mulher. A cada dia que passava, aquela espécie estranha e empolgante de relação que havia surgido tomava forma, apesar de ainda não saberem exatamente o que era. Pessoalmente, o homem mascarado sentia conforto estando com ela. Era algo novo, refrescante e excitante de uma maneira que o copy-nin ainda não conseguia entender.

Sakura era excitante. O jeito como ela se mexia, como mordia o lábio, como mastigava a caneta distraída... Além disso, o fato de terem que guardar segredo também era empolgante. Quando estavam a sós, ela era divertida e casual, tudo ficava mais leve por que Sakura lhe revelava o melhor dela nesses momentos, como o sorriso fácil e o revirar de olhos com um suspiro risonho.

— O exame chunin deve ser algo muito importante para ele. – Kakashi comentou sem dar muita importância ao fato. Shikamaru estava sim um pouco tenso, mas obviamente não se tratava do trabalho em si, mas do que estava acontecendo _dentro_ do trabalho.

Sendo um homem experiente, Kakashi sabia que o Nara estava – no mínimo – desconfiado. Não era a primeira vez que ele parecia impaciente na presença dos dois, nem seria a ultima se dependesse do Hokage. Contanto que ambos soubessem o seu lugar naquela situação, então não haveriam problemas. Um incomodo é apenas um incomodo e nada além disso. Esperava que o Nara entendesse isso.

— Na verdade o exame chunin _é algo muito importante. – _Sakura retrucou lançando seu melhor olhar de sabichona — Sem ele não progredimos como ninja.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça. Foi uma fala infeliz, mas pior seria a frustração de não ter nenhum participante aprovado nos testes ou até mesmo ter que facilitar para ver se algum deles poderia passar.

O homem suspirou cansado dessas questões, se levantou vagarosamente e tocou o rosto da moça com uma das mãos, a outra habilmente despiu sua própria face e, segundos depois, ele depositava um pequeno beijo nos lábios macios.

— Chega do exame chunin por hoje – Falou a centímetros dela, com um sorriso calmo. Era bom não ter que se esconder dela. Bom ter alguém com quem pudesse ser mais intimo do que o de costume. Os meses que se passaram fez com que aquela relação singela ganhasse um tom calmo e honesto.

Ela apoiou os braços envolta do pescoço masculino e inclinou a cabeça levemente, um sorriso era sustentado pelos seus lábios que lentamente se aproximaram dos dele, e mais um beijo era concedido, dessa vez mais lento e duradouro.

Era evidente, para qualquer um que convivesse diariamente com eles, que Sakura e Kakashi estavam mais próximos, de maneira que não surpreendia as reações bruscas de Shikamaru. Entretanto, parecia que somente ele estava atento aos detalhes, nenhum outro sequer parecia ter duvidas quanto ao relacionamento estritamente fraternal que deveria haver entre os dois.

E assim deveria se manter. Ninguém deveria descobrir a pequena transgressão do Hokage. Principalmente num momento em que a confiança do povo tinha que ser absoluta em suas habilidades de administrar a vila e conduzi-la aos novos tempos de glória. Não só isso, também tinha as questões morais, a opinião de seus amigos, o julgamento dos amigos dela, e principalmente a vida da menina que estava apenas começando.

— Quer dar uma volta pela estufa mais tarde? – Ela perguntou inclinando o corpo para vê-lo melhor dentro daquele abraço — Preciso verificar algumas coisas, e depois podemos comer em algum lugar.

Como um relacionamento não-convencional, ambos não podiam se dar ao luxo de encontros e saídas às claras, se viam basicamente no local de trabalho, e circulavam por todos os prédios públicos de Konoha para terem uma desculpa de comerem juntos. Não que precisassem de uma, eram ex-professor e aluna, eram também Hokage e assistente, mas por via das dúvidas preferiam garantir aos outros os motivos de estarem comendo juntos.

— Que tal a gente comer na minha casa? – Disse avaliando a expressão no rosto dela, as sobrancelhas juntando e a risada que de repente brotaram não diziam muitas coisas, mas era um indicativo que a proposta não havia lhe soado horrível.

— Na sua casa? – Ela perguntou confirmando a questão. — Você vai cozinhar? – Perguntou em seguida como se estivesse achando algo engraçado e ao mesmo tempo surreal.

Ele sorriu. Não haviam passado dos beijos e amassos por todo esse tempo e Kakashi não pretendia avançar o sinal em nenhum momento. Na verdade, ele achava que era _ele_ quem estava mantendo aquele relacionamento nas rédeas, porque Sakura cada dia que passava tornava aquilo um teste de resistência, mas ele não podia ceder, não tinha esse direito.

Uma coisa eram beijos, outra era _transar_ com ela.

Não sabia se aquele tinha sido o primeiro beijo dela – esperava que não – mas sexo era algo que com certeza Sakura não tinha feito, e o homem não tinha problema nenhum em ser o primeiro dela, mas deveria? Havia também a questão do _assunto proibido_, aquilo sobre o qual ela falava demais e de repente não falava mais sobre: Sasuke. Não era como se ela tivesse esquecido ele, não é? Tudo o que estava passado naqueles meses tinha data de validade, e era determinada pelo Uchiha. No momento em que ele retornasse, Sakura seria irrevogavelmente dele.

Ela o amava.

Kakashi interiorizava isso todos os dias. Sakura e ele era só uma coisa que estavam fazendo pra passar o tempo, para que ela não se sentisse tão deslocada, e para que ele pudesse... pudesse o quê?

— Sim, eu vou cozinhar pra você. – Ele a viu rir diante da frase — Acha que não consigo?

— Já sai em longas missões com você, Kakashi. Nos dias que eram para _você_ cozinhar sempre acabávamos comendo uma gororoba horrível – Acusou com humor — Acabava que a gente sempre tirava você do revezamento da comida porque, uh, ninguém aguentava comer aquilo.

Foi a vez dele rir com a ingenuidade dela. Ela notou o teor na voz que ecoava pela sala e, de repente, sua expressão era de incredulidade.

— Eu não acredito – Ela soltou em choque, dando um tapinha no ombro dele por mal se conter com a revelação que acabara de ter — Você fingia não saber cozinhar! Que horrível!

— Me deixe te compensar por todas as vezes que _você_ cozinhou no meu lugar – E ele queria poder tirar uma foto da expressão dela naquele momento, completamente afetada, sentindo-se traída de alguma maneira.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou em palavras diante da cara-de-pau que o homem fazia ao lhe contar aquilo sem nenhum pudor. Não podia negar, ele era um gênio. Não era atoa que havia se tornado um dos maiores ninjas do mundo muito antes de completar a maior idade.

— Quando eu contar isso pro Naruto... – Ela estreitou os olhos e o viu arquear uma sobrancelha — Ah, eu vou contar sim_, Kakashi-sensei_ — Disse pausadamente o nome dele, se desvencilhando do abraço para olhá-lo com aquela expressão cínica.

— Vamos com calma.

Ah, calma. Ele sabia que Naruto ia fazer um estardalhaço por conta daquilo. Sakura riu com uma mão na cintura e sua pose de quem estava inteiramente no comando. Kakashi a observou por um instante e constatou que era uma das expressões favoritas dele. Ela deve ter percebido, pois corou no momento seguinte, fazendo-o lembrar que não estava com a máscara por todo esse tempo.

Oh, e ela deveria destacar: Kakashi era simplesmente lindo. Nunca entendeu o porquê daquela mascara e também nunca perguntou, mas ele tinha um sorriso de tirar o folego, e ver todas as suas expressões por completo era um deleite sem igual. Não sabia quantas pessoas tiveram aquele privilégio, mas Sakura se sentia, de alguma forma, especial por poder vê-lo.

— Tudo vai depender do quão gostoso você vai cozinhar – Respondeu com um sorriso faceiro enquanto se aproximava novamente para mais um beijo rápido antes que ele pusesse a máscara no lugar — Que horas apareço lá?

— O desafio está aceito – Ele sorriu arrumando o tecido sob o rosto — Às sete, te espero lá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conferiu tudo mais uma vez, flores? Checado. Desodorante? Checado. Roupa limpa? Checado. Apalpou o bolso mais uma vez, sentindo no fundo o pequeno aro solto por ali, anel? Checado. Olhou-se na frente do espelho conferindo o visual. Tinha deixado a bandana ninja sob a cama, não precisaria dela hoje. Arrumou o cabelo de maneira que parecesse mais casual, mas era inevitável que os fios loiros simplesmente retomassem para a posição que sempre estiveram: espetados para cima.

Também tinha colocado uma roupa maneira, calça preta de tecido, uma camisa branca social. Também tinha trocado as sandálias ninja por um calçado fechado. Estava horrível, ele sabia disso. Hinata gostava do visual habitual dele, tinha se apaixonado por ele dessa forma, mas tinha lido numa revista que as mulheres apreciavam um visual mais _arrumado_ em ocasiões especiais e Naruto tinha convidado a moça para jantar no melhor restaurante de Konoha – e mais caro também.

Não podia aparecer lá de jaqueta laranja e haiate.

Quer dizer, já não usava mais a jaqueta laranja, era toda preta agora, mas ainda assim... Aparecer nas roupas que usava habitualmente não era o melhor a se fazer quando iria tomar um passo tão importante na vida: Pedir Hinata em casamento.

Tocou o anel novamente em seu bolso sentindo o nervosismo subir direto para a sua cabeça. Nunca pensou em casar. Sempre imaginou sua vida mais livre, apesar de se imaginar dividindo a vida com um alguém muito especifico. Riu lembrando de sua paixão fatal pela colega de time.

Sakura sempre foi seu objeto de desejo. Linda, decidida, forte... Não fazia ideia do porque diabos todos não caiam aos seus pés, e teria lutado mais pelo amor dela não fosse a situação _de merda_ que se encontravam quando eram mais novos. Ela sempre gostou de Sasuke, sempre dedicou seu coração a ele, seria injusto com ela se aproveitar desse momento pra tentar conquista-la.

Faria de tudo para vê-la feliz, inclusive desistir dela.

E foi depois de finalmente deixa-la ir de seu coração que Naruto se viu aberto pra pessoa que sempre esteve tentando lhe mostrar gentileza e amor. Quando se propôs a conhecer Hinata de verdade, Naruto descobriu a mulher maravilhosa que ela era. Estava verdadeiramente dedicado a ela, e via a possibilidade de ter encontrado a parceira para a vida.

Não que seus sentimentos por Sakura tivessem morrido, Naruto apenas havia entendido que jamais estaria no radar dela, e jamais a forçaria a amá-lo, e ainda assim isso não significava que não poderia aprender a amar outra pessoa, e ai entrava Hinata, a pessoa que ele havia aprendido a amar e estava pronto para dar o próximo passo.

Tirou a camisa e optou pelo clássico visual, apenas os sapatos fechados permaneceram. Pegou a carteira que já ia ser esquecida, se deu um joinha na frente do espelho e decidiu que estava pronto. Virou-se na direção da porta cantarolando uma música velha quando, absolutamente do nada, um vento frio lhe corta a pele.

Naruto imediatamente olhou para trás buscando uma kunai – dentro da bolsa ninja que não havia vestido – para encontrar sua janela aberta e uma figura já muito conhecida no beiral, entrando no quarto do loiro sem ser convidado. Sakura sempre lhe dizia para colocar um alarme de chakra, mas apitava por qualquer coisa e lhe enchia o saco, e agora sentiu falta disso.

— Sasuke? – Falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Naruto. – O portador do sharingan respondeu arrumando a postura. — Precisamos conversar.

— Agora? – Perguntou olhando brevemente para o relógio na cômoda próxima à cama — Que tal você ir pra casa, tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, ai amanhã nós conversamos sobre o que quer que seja.

O Uchiha semicerrou os olhos em visível confusão com a declaração do loiro. Obviamente não era essa a recepção que estava esperando do amigo, que também estava visivelmente à caminho de... _alguma coisa. _O homem recém-chegado continuou encarando Naruto sem dizer uma só palavra, o loiro suspirou derrotado ao perceber que o outro não sairia dali.

— Ok, vamos conversar, mas tem que ser rápido – Naruto disse virando o corpo totalmente para Sasuke, esperando o amigo dizer logo o que tinha para dizer. A cabeça do loiro estava completamente focada no pedido de casamento que faria, com as bençãos dos deuses, naquela noite.

Se Sasuke estava esperando fogos de artificio ou uma recepção mais calorosa, que fosse atrás de Sakura, pensou Naruto sem muito pudor, afinal, o homem sumiu desde o fim da guerra, só aparecia por bilhetes muito curtos e sempre falando de trabalho, ele não podia esperar que Naruto fosse parar tudo que tinha planejado para dar atenção integral a ele, não é mesmo? Tinha dado atenção integral a ele por anos, agora era o momento dele dar atenção às suas coisas.

— Não vou demorar – Ele disse colocando uma das mãos na cintura e inclinando a cabeça — Mas pra onde você vai com tanta pressa?

Naruto sorriu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltava quinze minutos para às sete. Sakura havia saído de casa sem pressa, normalmente teria que inventar uma desculpa para estar bonita e sair daquela hora, mas havia se mudado recentemente e só havia caixas para serem desfeitas lhe esperando. Depois da guerra ninja, assim que a poeira abaixou, a moça tinha começado a procurar um apartamento, porque havia salvado o mundo junto do time 7, mas seus pais insistiam para que ela voltasse para casa antes das dez, porque era perigoso.

Não que não gostasse de seus pais, mas tinha que se livrar desse _probleminha_. Já era uma mulher, adulta, que trabalhava desde os 13 anos, era hora de ter sua própria casa e tomar conta da própria vida. Ino lhe ajudou na empreitada, fizeram listas, visitaram locais... Mas entre bairros ruins e alugueis fora do orçamento, Sakura só havia encontrado o local ideal no mês passado.

O antigo apartamento de sua mestra.

Ela havia saído de Konoha novamente, logo após renunciar ao cargo de Hokage. Tsunade tinha voltado a viajar pelo mundo e deixou apenas Shizune para ajudar no hospital, mas também porque a moça tinha começado um romance não tão secreto com um dos ninjas que guardavam a entrada da vila. Shizune ficou, Tsunade foi embora, e deixou para trás o apartamento em que morava.

Por pura idiotice, nas cartas que trocava com a sua mestra, Sakura jamais mencionara que estava tentando sair de casa, mas resolveu trazer a tona a frustração da busca e, como uma deusa salvadora, Tsunade simplesmente lhe enviou as chaves dizendo que ela podia ficar lá o quanto quisesse. Sakura insistiu em pagar pelo local, mas o valor era claramente simbólico. Jamais teria dinheiro para bancar aquele apartamento.

Mas, hey, ali estava ela, morando sozinha num dos melhores prédios da vila, no auge dos seus 21 anos, morando sozinha e cuidando da própria vida. Um luxo que apenas ela sustentava de tal forma, ainda que vários outros morassem sozinhos, não moravam como Sakura morava.

Passou no mercado no centro, um lugarzinho enfiado no meio de lojas de materiais artesanais. Sakura sabia que apenas aquele lugar em Konoha vendia o que estava procurando, um vinho artesanal feito nos vinhedos ao sul do país do fogo. Era o favorito de Kakashi. Como ele iria fazer o jantar, achou pertinente levar algo para beber, e sabia que ele iria gostar pois, numa dessas missões longínquas, ele recebeu como agradecimento uma garrafa desse mesmo vinho e simplesmente falou disso por dias depois da missão.

Ela só não sabia que era tão caro.

Mas bem, três dias de hora extra no hospital lhe renderia o suficiente para quitar esse desfalque no orçamento sem problemas. Dinheiro não seria um problema, não para a noite em que estaria tendo o seu _primeiro encontro_ com Kakashi.

Quando o pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, instantaneamente corou. Passou a mão no rosto como quem tenta tirar algo debaixo do nariz e continuou andando mecanicamente. _Primeiro encontro, é?_ Podia classificar assim? Já haviam saído antes e comido fora junto, mas jamais fora algo íntimo. Tinham que ser _Kakashi-sensei-rokudaime_ e _Sakura-sannin_ comendo casualmente enquanto conversavam sobre trabalho.

Dessa vez, no entanto, seriam apenas Kakashi e Sakura sentados numa sala comendo o que quer que ele tenha preparado enquanto bebiam vinho e flertavam um com o outro.

_Deus..._

Ela começou a perceber que estava indo na casa de Kakashi pela primeira vez em sua vida. Quer dizer, ela já estivera em seu apartamento uma ou duas vezes para acordá-lo ou procurar por ele, mas eram situações diferentes e locais diferentes. Quando ele assumiu como Hokage, os responsáveis pela sua guarda pessoal insistiram para que se mudasse visando uma estrutura melhor para garantir sua segurança. Eram épocas de paz, mas o mundo ainda enfrentava todos os desafios que a reconstrução exigia, e por isso haviam muitos ladrões e assassinos rondando por todos os locais.

Kakashi aceitou a contra gosto. Acabou se mudando para um local afastado, a antiga residência Hatake, o lugar onde ele cresceu. Sabia que era uma decisão difícil, porque durante a guerra, Sakura tinha descoberto todo o passado de seu sensei e sobre como aquela casa guardava memórias que ele queria esquecer, mas tinha que ser feito: e ele fez.

E agora ela estava a poucos metros desse mesmo local, carregando uma garrafa de vinho e decidindo em sua mente se aquilo era ou não um encontro.

Ino tinha vários encontros com Sai, lhe contou todos eles em detalhes, então Sakura sabia que encontros geralmente tinham bebida alcoólica, comida boa, um local reservado que pudessem ficar a vontade... Também sabia que Sai era do tipo ultra-respeitador, jamais tinha passado dos beijos com Ino, sequer uma mão boba, mas a porca era fogosa, tentava tirá-lo dessa _vibe_ menino comportado, sem muito sucesso.

Sai era um homem forte o suficiente para resistir as investidas discretas da moça.

No caso de Sakura, Kakashi era o _rei da mão boba_. Nunca tinham seguido adiante, entretanto, mas no primeiro beijo que deram, Sakura acabou sentada na mesa com um Kakashi entre as pernas tocando-lhe o corpo todo. Era como se ele estivesse por toda parte, lhe causando arrepios e provocando as reações que nunca tivera.

Sentiu-se nervosa por um segundo, vendo a casa do homem no final da rua.

Podia simplesmente dar as costas e ir embora, inventaria uma desculpa depois. Deveria fazer isto, tendo em vista que uma coisa eram beijos e amassos na torre hokage, outra era estar na casa dele e... Quer dizer, ele tentaria isso? Afinal, ele sempre teve essa oportunidade, sempre pode avançar o sinal porque Sakura sentia sua mente esquecer o mundo quando estava perto dele, facilmente cederia porque a carne era fraca.

Mas ela queria isso? Ou melhor, ele queria?

Era uma relação estranha. Sentia como se fosse exatamente natural estar ali com ele daquela forma, como se as coisas fizessem mais sentido quando estavam juntos. Antes, quando eram professor e aluna, eles sempre se deram bem, eram mais sincronizados nas missões, tinham uma espécie de sintonia que classificavam como anos de experiência e conhecimento mutuo, mas a verdade é que isso se mostrava nas mais diversas situações e momentos.

Sakura inclusive tinha mais missões com Kakashi do que com qualquer outro ninja, seus dados mostravam que o desempenho deles juntos era absurdo, e agora estavam engatando esse novo relacionamento que, apesar de configurar algo inaceitável perante a vila, estava fluindo melhor do que o esperado. Não havia cobranças, não havia mistérios, não havia nenhum drama ou problema. Kakashi a entendia melhor que ninguém e ela sentia-se bem com ele, como jamais sentiu com alguém antes.

Depois que se tornou sua assistente, tinham estreitado essa relação, compartilhado mais coisas de dentro deles que raramente deixavam escapar, e agora, depois dos beijos, estavam se abrindo cada vez mais, deixando que o outro entrasse e se conhecendo mutuamente, e ela gostava disso, da sensação de ter alguém que verdadeiramente lhe conhece e que podia ser ela mesma sem nenhuma reserva.

Era confortável de um jeito excitante, era usual de uma maneira completamente nova, era algo que ela queria.

Bateu na porta dele brevemente, em alguns segundos ele apareceu em uma camisa preta que se ligava a máscara, sem mangas e colada ao corpo, mostrando todos os músculos definidos que Sakura já havia sentido diversas vezes em diversas situações diferentes. Ela mordeu o lábio lembrando os pensamentos sobre aquela noite e forçou seu olhar no rosto dele.

— Trouxe vinho – Disse levantando a garrafa com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele assentiu abrindo espaço para ela e, quando pisou na casa em estilo feudal, sentiu imediatamente o cheiro do peixe exalando no recinto. Viu a mesa quadrada e pequena com pratos e talheres, reconheceu de longe seu saquê favorito fazendo parte da composição, sentiu as bochechas arderem e tentou se controlar.

— Vai demorar um pouco mais para ficar pronto – Kakashi falou notando que a moça estava ficando... _desconfortável?_ Imaginou naquele momento que tinha sido um erro chama-la para sua casa, passava a ideia errada de que ele queria avançar o sinal, o que não era o caso. Ele apenas achou que teriam um tempo de qualidade longe do ambiente de trabalho ou dos locais em que precisavam fingir não estarem se divertindo.

Ele assistiu a moça olhar para todos os lados, mirando brevemente a estante principal, passando os olhos pelos objetos e livros que decoravam o ambiente. Ficou um segundo na sua planta de estimação, virou pelo tapete e viu no centro a mesa em estilo japonês, com almofadas para sentar. Ela deu alguns passos e pegou a garrafa de saquê na mesa, virando para ele.

— Você coloca o vinho na geladeira e nós começamos com saquê, que se toma quente.

O sorriso calmo no rosto dela aparecia para dissipar os questionamentos de Kakashi sobre aquela noite. Era natural para Sakura demonstrar certo nível de desconforto, mas ele lembrou que ela era esse tipo de pessoa, cora fácil e por qualquer coisa até compreender o que estava fazendo, onde estava fazendo e _com quem_ estava fazendo.

Concordou pegando a garrafa, seu vinho favorito. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e resolveu não falar nada. Não sabia que ela tinha esse conhecimento sobre ele, talvez tivesse comprado por mera coincidência, mas sendo Sakura a pessoa que era, dificilmente compraria algo que não tivesse absoluta certeza que fosse do gosto dele.

Ela ofereceu ajuda com o jantar, se apoiando na bancada de pedra que dividia a sala da cozinha. Ele habilmente recusou, dizendo que a moça deveria se sentar e desfrutar da noite. A risada dela se espalhou pela sala e o pensamento dele o traiu, se pegou imaginando que poderia facilmente se acostumar com aquele cenário: Sakura confortável em sua casa, rindo casualmente enquanto ele preparava o jantar.

_Prazo de validade, Kakashi._

Relembrou reprimindo os pensamentos que minavam aquele momento. Se iludir não era uma opção, nem criar falsas expectativas. Esses pensamentos surgiram porque ele nunca teve um relacionamento tão duradouro, e jamais preparou um jantar para ninguém que não fossem seus dois colegas falecidos de time. Era apenas nostalgia com uma pitada de solidão, nada além disso.

Colocou os pratos na mesa e a mulher imediatamente soltou um ruído de prazer ao sentir o cheiro exalando bem debaixo das suas narinas. Elogiou a aparência da comida, o provocou novamente sobre o sabor, esperou que ele a servisse e então provou.

— Nossa, Kakashi – Ela jogou o corpo para trás fechando os olhos e deixando o sentido do paladar tomar conta de todo seu corpo — Eu não consigo acreditar que você cozinhava desse jeito por todo esse tempo.

A satisfação no rosto dele era evidente mesmo com a máscara. Ficou olhando para a moça saboreando sua comida e deleitando-se repetidamente com a explosão do sabor em sua boca. Ele não tinha feito nada demais, mas aparentemente ela tinha amado seu tempero.

E ela ficava linda com o cabelo grande, porque estava deixando crescer. Usava uma blusa vermelha de gola alta que lhe negava a visão do seu pescoço, mas não era um problema, desde que ele pudesse abaixar um pouco para ter acesso com a boca. Ela sempre tinha um ou dois arrepios quando ele lhe beijava ali, sempre suspirava ao toque suave.

Ele tirou a máscara e se inclinou na direção dela, enquanto ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Perguntou, próximo ao ouvido dela o que estava achando, apenas para ver ela tomar um pequeno susto ao mesmo tempo que o corpo todo respondia ao hálito dele na pele dela. Os olhos verdes se abriram e ela virou para olhá-lo melhor.

— Delicioso.

Foi a resposta dela, e ele não segurou o sorriso cínico.

A noite seria isso, os flertes descarados, os sabores dos pratos servidos, o gosto intenso do vinho, a boa companhia e, de repente, eles esqueciam o mundo. Não haviam mais máscaras naquele momento, todos estavam confortavelmente expostos a algo que nem eles entendiam direito. Ele esticou os pés por baixo da mesa enquanto se apoiava nas mãos, já ela relaxou por completo, deitando no chão e ouvindo o homem falar de alguma história antiga de uma missão estranha. Em outro momento, ele resolveu deitar também, e agora estavam olhando um para o outro a centímetros, mirando os olhos verdes ansiosos. Ela teve a ideia de ouvir música, e ele prontamente aceitou, escolhendo um dos discos antigos na prateleira, mas foi ele quem teve a ideia de convidá-la para dançar.

Sakura tinha sido relutante, mas aceitou por fim, deixando que ele a conduzisse numa dança lenta através da melodia arrastada que soava por todo o cômodo. Suas mãos bem apoiadas nos ombros dele, enquanto que sentia a pele esquentar sobre o toque suave em sua cintura. Enquanto iam de lá pra cá, ela se deixou relaxar mais e, quando percebeu, tinha deitado a cabeça no peito dele, passado as mãos pelo seu pescoço, continuando o ritmo suave do vai-e-vem enquanto se atrelava nesse meio abraço.

E ela ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se sentia quente. Aquecida com uma espécie de calor que emanava diretamente dele, como se ele tivesse algo que a puxasse para si. Era como estar em casa. Não havia mais espaço para confusão, que fosse confuso então, ela estava disposta a aceitar isso se ele também estivesse, seja lá o que isso significava de fato.

Sakura só queria um pouco mais daquilo.

Um pouco mais...

— Eu queria pedir desculpas – A voz grave do homem reverberou pelo local, mas foi através de seu peito que a voz chegou aos ouvidos da menina, que a principio não entendeu nada daquele pedido — Por não por não poder te levar num encontro de verdade.

Então era de fato um encontro. Estranhamente, a moça não se sentiu pressionada ou sequer ansiosa, estava, na verdade, muito feliz em saber que para ele também era isso, _um encontro_. Kakashi sabia que Sakura merecia mais, ela merecia tudo. O tempo que estava passando com ela o fez perceber o quão brilhante e generosa ela era em diversos aspectos. A admiração que tinha pela moça só fazia crescer, e o homem não negava estar envolvido.

Naquele momento era exatamente isto: estava envolvido.

No quê? Ele não sabia bem ainda, mas de alguma forma havia essa atração que o empurrava na direção dela, e por mais que ele soubesse que era mero viajante passando pelo caminho dela, ele queria aquilo. Não era ilusão, ela também estava envolvida, mas até que ponto? Eram tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas... No final das contas, Kakashi só queria um pouco mais...

Só um pouco.

— Isso _é_ um encontro de verdade – A voz dela se fez presente, sempre muito generosa para dizer que aquilo era meramente um momento que não poderiam estar vivendo.

Ele se afastou milímetros para olhá-la e, a imensidão esmeralda se fez intensa. Estava hipnotizado e não queria sair daquele transe. A beijou delicadamente para então afastar os lábios brevemente antes de tomar-lhe novamente outro beijo, mais profundo e exigente dessa vez. Kakashi a sentia em si e ela o sentia por todos os lados. Sua mão segurou a dela e ele soube, naquele exato momento, que não teria nada mais.

— Eu quero que você diga que veio aqui porque precisava me trazer uns relatórios – Ele disse suavemente, com a voz o mais aveludada possível para que ela entendesse o que estava se passando — Era tarde e eu acabei te convidando pra jantar comigo, porque sua cozinha não está pronta, e por isso você está aqui, entendeu?

O cenho franzido e a expressão confusa demonstravam que a moça pouco havia processado o que o homem dissera, ele continuou olhando para ela por mais um longo momento, antes de lhe depositar um beijo na testa sob protestos confusos.

— Kakashi..?

Só precisava de um pouco mais...

— Obrigada, Sakura. – Ele disse, tentando fazê-la entender que não havia mais tempo — Foi muito bom estar com você.

— O que você está dizend-

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Ela não conseguiu terminar. O barulho oco da madeira sendo martelada do lado de fora invadiu o recinto, a expressão suave de Kakashi se manteve, a armadilha de chakra tinha sido acionada e, ampliando o seu próprio, ele conseguiu sentir Naruto se aproximando vagarosamente, acompanhado de alguém que tentava suprimir o chakra, mas não contava com seu selo envolta da casa.

Sem pressa, ele a deixou no meio da sala confusa. Ela ainda não havia entendido absolutamente nada. Porque estava se despedindo? Uma coisa era _alguém_ aparecer de repente e eles precisarem de uma desculpa, outra era ele terminar o que estava acontecendo tão abruptamente. Várias coisas passaram pela sua mente nos segundos em que ele abriu a porta, mas sua mente ficou em branco quando ouviu a voz estridente.

— Naruto? – Conseguiu dizer com uma sobrancelha arqueada — O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era pra estar com a Hinata e-

Sua espiração parou quando Naruto entrou e deu passagem para nada mais nada menos que Sasuke. Ela soltou o ar de uma vez sentindo-se um pouco tonta. Seria o vinho? Provavelmente não.

— Oe, oe. Eu estava com ela, por isso demoramos. – Naruto explicou olhando divertido para a amiga que tinha a reação exatamente prevista por ele. — Quando eu contei ao Sasuke o que estava prestes a acontecer, ele resolveu me dar mais umas horas – E riu nervoso de repente, olhando para Kakashi que parecia estar absorto em alguma coisa que Naruto jamais entenderia — Sensei, eu estou noivo.

O hokage se viu forçado a olhar para o loiro na sala, sorriu e parabenizou o antigo aluno que parecia eufórico como nunca. Olhou para Sasuke novamente, taciturno, não revelava muito do que se passava em sua mente, o padrão do Uchiha. Kakashi viu ele olhando para tudo em sua casa e, por último, olhar diretamente para Sakura, que ainda parecia em choque.

— Sakura. – Foi o cumprimento mais caloroso que Sasuke conseguiu pensar ao finalmente ser forçado a interagir com todos. — Kakashi. – Disse após uma pausa, olhando para ele.

O Uchiha tinha viajado os quatro cantos, pesquisado e salvado vidas. Deixou para trás sua vila, dessa vez com uma promessa de retorno, e desde então jamais havia entrado em contato, mandava apenas bilhetes para Naruto porque este era extremamente insistente. Era a primeira vez que encontrava Sakura depois de tudo.

Ela estava mais radiante, seu cabelo rosa parecia uma seda que caia sobre os ombros alvos. Não só isso, aquele par de pernas longilíneas haviam ficado mais atrativo, e também sua postura mais confiante. Sakura havia mudado, não havia nenhuma dúvida e, naquele exato momento, ele se sentia ansioso olhando para ela daquela forma.

Tinha chegado e ouvido Naruto falar sobre Hinata, sobre como estava pronto para seguir em frente com ela. Fazia muito tempo que Sasuke não sabia direito o que era uma família, mas Naruto jamais soubera. O ouviu dizer, apressado, que precisava fazer aquilo porque, por muito tempo, tinha priorizado o mundo ninja, seus amigos, a busca por Sasuke e até mesmo a felicidade de Sakura, e com isso havia esquecido de cuidar dos próprios assuntos.

Estava recuperando o tempo.

Diante disso, o Uchiha não se sentiu no direito de negar-lhe o momento. Havia sim uma situação, mas ela iria continuar ali para ser resolvida ele contanto naquele momento ou esperando algumas horas. E foi assim que Naruto foi encontrar sua amada e Sasuke ficou sozinho numa vila que já não conhecia mais.

— Sasuke – Kakashi cumprimentou de volta com um aceno de cabeça — Eu ofereceria o jantar, mas já acabamos com ele. – E deu os ombros.

— Não é necessário, o que tenho pra falar será breve. – Sasuke disse diretamente para o ninja.

— Eh? Você jantou aqui, Sakura-chan? – Naruto sentava-se diante da mesa, pegando um par de hashis e cutucando o peixe — Foi você em cozinhou? Porque isso não é papel da assistente do hokage, hein... – E enfiou um pedaço na boca, soltando um ruído de satisfação — Cobre hora extra, isso está ótimo.

— Não, eu... – Ela disse sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo ainda. De repente, seu encontro tinha se transformado numa reunião do time sete, e pelos deuses, Sasuke estava ali parado bem a sua frente. — Uma cozinheira fez isso. – Explicou sem entrar em detalhes — Só caiu de eu aparecer na hora do jantar.

— Ei, Sasuke – Naruto gritou levantando de repente — Isso aqui tá ótimo, prova – E enfiou os hashis na cara do amigo, que desviou habilmente, repreendendo o loiro com o olhar.

Certas coisas jamais mudariam.

— Sensei, você tem que me dizer quem cozinha pra você – Naruto disse limpando a boca, e logo em seguida se servindo de vinho — Vou fazer essa pessoa cozinhar no meu casamento.

Foi com esse comentário que Kakashi olhou pela primeira vez para Sakura desde que a dupla havia interrompido o momento deles. Foi breve, foi estranho. Era como se não soubessem o que dizer um para o outro, e ainda que mantivesse a gentileza no olhar, Sakura parecia completamente atordoada, como se estivesse operando no piloto automático.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer por você – Kakashi respondeu tirando o vinho da mão dele, sabia que se desse muita corda, aquela conversa iria durar a noite toda e o hokage estava sentindo-se casado de repente, queria ficar sozinho — Porque estão aqui afinal?

E foi o suficiente para que Sasuke iniciasse seu monologo não muito longo. Expôs o que encontrou acidentalmente em uma cripta muito ao sul da vila da nevoa, uma espécie de inscrição antiga que havia conseguido decodificar parcialmente com a ajuda do rinneg'an. Nesse pequeno inscrito, havia um suposto chamado de outras entidades para o banquete da fruta de chakra. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para entender que haviam outros como Kaguya, e que era apenas questão de tempo para que eles chegassem em busca das bijuus.

Todos escutaram em silencio, absorvendo o que o homem acabara de falar, mas fora Kakashi, como sempre, quem tomou a dianteira perguntando ao Uchiha qual solução viável ele havia encontrado para o caso. O choque se fez quando ele propôs esconder todas as bijuus e seus jinchuuriki em _prisão domiciliar_. Armar vários bumpers em torno do mundo e escondê-los lá por tempo indeterminado.

Naruto prontamente se negou a isso.

Houve uma longa discussão, Kakashi interveio várias vezes, mas no final fora decidido que aquilo estava fora de questão. Ninguém obrigaria as bijuus e jinchuurikis a ficarem enclausurados por medo do que podia acontecer. Inclusive tinha sido exatamente essa tendência ao medo que havia discriminado tanto as bijuus quanto seus jinchuurikis. Sakura levantou ainda um ponto muito importante, era uma inscrição extremamente antiga, de antes do mundo ninja, ninguém podia garantir que os _convidados_ estavam vindo ou se já haviam morrido, ou qualquer coisa. Precisavam de mais informações antes de tomar qualquer decisão tão drástica.

E assim, Sasuke se prontificou para essa coleta.

Reunião encerrada.

Encontro encerrado.

Naruto foi o primeiro a ir embora, convidando Sasuke para passar a noite em sua casa já que a dele provavelmente estaria inabitável por conta da poeira e outras negligencias, o homem recusara rapidamente, alegando que iria retornar em sua viagem ainda naquela noite, mas continuou parado, em pé na sala do Hokage, como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para Kakashi, que devolveu o olhar com ternura. Se despediu com um breve _te vejo às 7_, e ela só podia concordar com aquilo, com o sentimento que havia muito mais a ser dito e que, se não fosse dito naquele exato momento, ficaria tudo perdido para sempre.

Saiu da casa dele sem poder protestar, acompanhada do Uchiha que, surpreendentemente, perguntou se poderia acompanhar ela à sua casa.

Ele caminhava alguns passos na frente da moça, o que ela considerou como uma pequena vitória, já que sua expressão não deveria ser das melhores. Estava confusa, um milhão de coisas rondavam sua mente sem parar. Ela queria sentar um pouco e ficar sozinha para pôr seus pensamentos no lugar, organizar seus sentimentos e entender o que ainda não havia entendido, entretanto ali estava Sasuke caminhando junto a ela como sempre costumou sonhar. Olhou para o céu repleto de estrelas que dançavam lentamente no infinito universo tentando absorver um pouco da paz celeste, mas as ruas iam ficando mais iluminadas ao passo que iam se aproximando da área urbana de Konoha. A casa da família Hatake ficava na periferia, perto das fazendas de arroz.

Ela suspirou sem emitir nenhum ruído, desistindo de pensar e tentando focar no que estava acontecendo naquele exato segundo. Olhou para frente e percebeu que estavam num local completamente diferente do caminho que levava a sua casa, na verdade, já tinham passado dela a muito tempo.

— Sasuke-kun? – Ela chamou em uma voz singela, ele virou de imediato olhando sem demonstrar nenhum pensamento — Para onde você está me levando?

— Para a sua casa.

Foi uma resposta simples que fez Sakura entender que aquele homem ali a sua frente já não morava mais em Konoha. Ele era um visitante.

— Nós já passamos dela já faz um tempo, na verdade. – A moça revelou tentando sua melhor voz de desculpas. O homem reagiu piscando os olhos por um momento, levantou a cabeça olhando para o céu, como se procurasse orientação através das estrelas para encontrar o caminho da casa dela. — Eu me mudei recentemente, não tinha como você saber.

— Ah, entendo. – Disse dando um passo na direção dela — Eu estava indo pra casa do seus pais.

Sakura sorriu gentilmente. Os seus pais nunca moraram naquela região, ali morava Ino e Chouji, mas não seus pais ou mesmo ela. Ele claramente não conhecia mais Konoha, e principalmente jamais conhecera Sakura.

— Vem, é por aqui – Ainda com seu sorriso nos lábios, a mulher apontou para a rua certa, disposta a mostrar-lhe o caminho.

— Na verdade... Podemos ir em outro lugar primeiro? – Ela notou que havia um certo nervosismo na postura dele, mas não questionou, apenas confirmou com a cabeça se perguntando se desta vez ele sabia para onde estavam indo.

Sasuke continuou caminhando alguns passos à frente. Konoha tinha mudado completamente e todas as referencias que tinha haviam sido esquecidas. Naruto lhe disse mais cedo que sua casa tinha sido reconstruída, apesar de que o complexo Uchiha tinha se tornado mais um bairro comum de Konoha. Sasuke se perguntou como era essa casa, se ainda era do jeito que lembrava em sua infância ou se tinham remodelado para algo mais atual.

Ele nunca teve vontade de voltar lá, mas agora estava curioso.

Entretanto, esta não era seu destino no momento. Caminhava na direção de uma lagoa que ficava na parte oeste da vila e tinha certeza que se seguisse sempre à oeste, eventualmente chegaria lá, afinal não podiam mudar a localização do ecossistema, pelo menos não ainda.

A brisa fria já podia ser sentida quando ele virou a esquina e seguiu pela rua reta. A luz das estrelas e astros refletiam de modo intenso na água calma que pairava suave na beira de uma orla simples e decorada com monumentos em homenagem aos heróis de guerra. Haviam feito um estreitamento que levava a um banco solitário bem no meio de toda a paisagem, estava completamente diferente do que Sasuke lembrava, muito mais bonito na verdade.

— Você quer sentar?

O homem ainda não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ali. Na verdade, a conversa que teve com Naruto sobre a vida lhe fez pensar em muito mais coisas. Sua viagem era de redenção, precisava entender as consequências de sua decisão não só para si mesmo, mas para todo mundo ninja. Precisava aceitar tudo o que houve e aprender a conviver com isso, a não carregar pesos nas costas porque já não havia mais nenhum, apenas aquele que ele insistia em carregar.

Por muito tempo, o Uchiha tinha priorizado as questões erradas e vagado pelo mundo sem entender o que acontecia na verdade, sem tentar sequer compreender o porque de certas decisões terem sido tomadas, e isso o levou aos momentos mais sombrios que poderia atingir.

Ele olhou para Sakura brevemente, que mantinha seu olhar no vasto horizonte além deles.

Aquela pessoa sentada ao seu lado tinha chorado inúmeras vezes por ele, tinha se sacrificado por ele de maneiras que até mesmo ela jamais compreenderia, tinha lutado para estar naquela posição, ali, ao seu lado, e o momento em que Sasuke reconheceu o que ela realmente significava para ele foi sombrio e triste.

Tentou matá-la, não apenas uma vez.

Podia ter matado Naruto, Kakashi e todos os outros, mas nada disso a faria desistir dele, a faria deixar de amá-lo. Ela sempre estaria ali para recebe-lo e perdoá-lo, bastava pedir desculpas e verdadeiramente se arrepender, e o momento em que percebeu isso foi o pior momento em que poderia estar, havia acabado de completar sua tão _sonhada_ vingança e descobriu que havia sido enganado por todos, estava imerso em escuridão.

Matar Sakura significaria que jamais poderia voltar atrás, Naruto jamais o perdoaria, Kakashi tentaria mata-lo naquele exato momento, a Hokage em pessoa colocaria uma recompensa sobre sua cabeça. Tudo teria acabado naquele momento. Ele não teria mais para onde voltar, para quem voltar.

— Sasuke-kun? – Ela chamou suave com a sua voz sendo carregada pelo vento gélido — Você está bem?

O homem demorou um segundo olhando o rosto dela, as finas curvas de sua bochecha, os lábios rosados e um tanto inchados, além daqueles lindos olhos verdes que sempre enxergaram o melhor nele.

— Sim. – Ele disse precisando de outro momento — Sim, eu estou bem.

Sentiu-se nervoso naquele instante. Ela era linda, não havia nenhuma dúvida. Mesmo na academia ninja, com apenas 13 anos, Sakura já era a garota mais bonita que já conheceria, ele sabia disso. Viajou para todos os cantos e muito além, havia visto tantas mulheres de tantos jeitos e formas, mas nenhuma tinha aqueles olhos, aquela boca e nem aquele par de pernas.

Isso era amor?

Ela maneou a cabeça com humor, deu uma risadinha antes de recostar no banco, relaxando um pouco mais. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, parecia estar se livrando de todos os pensamentos de alguma forma.

Era amor?

Como ela sabia que o amava? O que era amor? Sasuke por muito tempo sentiu ódio por todos. Em algum momento o ódio virou nada. Naruto e ele sempre tiveram uma relação estranha, sabia que o loiro sempre seria seu melhor amigo, sempre poderia confiar nele, era uma relação estabelecida nisso, e também sabia que podia confiar em Sakura, mas havia aquilo que ele queria e envolvia dela. Algo como _protege-la,_ ainda que a moça claramente não precisasse de nenhuma proteção.

Talvez amor não importasse nesse caso, talvez não fosse essa a questão.

— Sakura, me desculpe.

Ele disse por fim, sem saber direito como começar o que estava prestes a dizer. A moça abriu os olhos e se inclinou na direção dele, tinha um ar suave e algo gentil nela que jamais sentiu em nenhum outro alguém.

— Sasuke-kun, porque você está se desculpando?

— Por tudo.

— Mas eu já te perdoei.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, se levantando de repente e ficando frente a ela. Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o lado sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo. Ele se ajoelhou em sua frente e ela sentiu que poderia parar de respirar naquele instante.

— Case comigo.

Ele não tinha um anel, não tinha uma casa, não tinha nem mesmo a intenção de permanecer em Konoha, mas depois de anos, aquela parecia a primeira coisa certa que estava fazendo. Ele a viu arregalar os olhos e por ambas as mãos no rosto, tomou um momento para encontrar o ar e a própria voz, e Sasuke não poderia entender os sentimentos que a invadiam, jamais poderia. Ele esperou enquanto ela processava tudo o que estava acontecendo, era a única coisa que podia fazer.

As mãos dela, de repente decididas, deslizaram pelo rosto dele e, em seguida, ela encostou seus lábios nos dele. Sasuke nunca havia beijado uma mulher na vida. Se sentiu nervoso sem saber o que fazer, mas Sakura parecia decidida a fazer do jeito dela, e assim ele deixou que a moça o conduzisse, seguiu seu chamado. No começo atrapalhado, mas entendeu o ritmo dela, apreciou o gosto dela e os lábios macios.

Era claro como o dia que ela já havia feito aquilo algumas vezes, mas ele não esperava que ela simplesmente se cegasse para o mundo por causa dele, na verdade, ficou feliz por saber que mesmo tenso esses sentimentos intensos por ele, ela conseguiu se dar a chance de apaixonar-se por um alguém melhor, ainda que obviamente tivessem sido tentativas frustradas.

Eles se separaram e Sasuke não sabia dizer o que se passava na cabeça da moça, não fazia ideia de qual seria sua resposta e, mais ainda, não sabia dizer se ela estava feliz.

— Sim. – Ela respondeu apagando todas as dúvidas da mente dele — Eu aceito.

Não tinha sido de fato uma pergunta, mas exigia uma resposta. Ele sorriu ao vê-la sorrir timidamente, lhe deu um beijo no rosto em seguida, se levantou e a fez levantar-se também. Explicou pra ela que não podia ficar, tinha que investigar o clã da Kaguya e garantir a segurança de Naruto – era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele. Sakura assentiu muda e, num minuto, Sasuke estava em seu Susano'o, partindo de Konoha para mais uma longa temporada longe da vila.

A mulher caiu no banco novamente, vendo Sasuke se distanciar a uma velocidade surreal. Ela mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos com força, segurando o choro irritante que tentou escapar durante todo aquele momento assustador. Sempre achou que o momento em que Sasuke a pedisse em casamento fosse ser mágico e incrível, e de fato foi.

Ele havia escolhido o local perfeito, a noite perfeita e estava lindo como sempre foi.

Então porque a felicidade irremediável não lhe acometeu? Porque sentia como se estivesse dando um passo para longe do que queria?

— Droga.

Disse baixinho quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos. Dizer _não_ não era uma opção. Sasuke já tinha passado por tantas coisas, não negaria essa felicidade a ele, não negaria ser a família dele. Além disso, aquele era o seu sonho se tornando verdade. Aquilo era tudo que ela sempre sonhou. Começou a rir enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em escorrer, se convencendo que tudo estava bem, e se não estivesse, iria ficar.

.

.

.

**FELIZ NATAL E PROSPERO ANO NOVO!**

Sim, são meus votos depois de um PUTA CAPÍTULO FILHO DA PUTA aahahahaha

Não me espanquem, meninas, não desistam da fic, ainda é só o terceiro capítulo e tem muito mais vindo pela frente!

Eu fiquei com o coração na mão escrevendo tudo isso, sério. To tentando estabelecer um tom melancólico aqui e não sei se está fluindo, mas ai está, as coisas estão começando a ficar mais difíceis para o nosso casal favorito.

Eu falei que ia ser um drama k

**Bela21:** Moça, amo um Kakashi pegando uma rosada de jeito, mas ainda tem muita agua pra rolar até isso acontecer do jeito que ela merece HAHAAHH vamos com calma, as coisas vão esquentar! Vou quebrar termômetros kkkkkkk

**ThayseUchiha:** Primeiro, tenho q votar pra vc virar ThayseHatake (apanha) HAAHAH espero que tenha ficado satisfeita com o depois, ainda que o final tenha estragado a experiencia (se eu fosse leitora estaria revoltadíssima) K

Obrigada pelas Reviews! Eu adoro conversar com vocês, por isso podem mandar mais! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas :3

Agora me respondam, quem quer o próximo capítulo pra ontem? AHHAHAHA

**CONTINUEM COMIGO, NOSSO ENCONTRO AINDA NÃO ACABOU**

BEIJOS ENORMES, DA SUA SEMPRE LOREYU!


	5. Aquele dia

.

_Capítulo IV_

_**Aquele dia**_

.

.

.

O tempo voa. Era um ditado muito conhecido por todos em qualquer parte do mundo. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender seu significado: O tempo passa rápido demais. Tempo também é relativo, mas no geral é fácil confundir eventos. A guerra mesmo, parecia que tinha sido a séculos, mas ao mesmo tempo os detalhes estavam tão vivos que fazia parecer que havia terminado na semana passada.

Konoha havia se recuperado plenamente sob a mão confiante de Kakashi, que uma vez assumindo como Rokudaime Hogake, tinha investido em tecnologia e apostado nisso para a elevação da vila no futuro, e foi um tiro certeiro: O progresso atingiu Konoha como nunca antes fora visto. O mundo ninja estava mudando a uma velocidade absurda, agora a eletricidade era fundamental para a vida de todos e não apenas para gerar luz.

Telefones, computadores, jogos eletrônicos... E um trem gigante que passava pelo meio da cidade.

Essa era a grande marca de Kakashi, além é claro do gigantesco busto que era exibido ao lado dos outros cinco Kages que a vila já tivera. O mascarado ficara conhecido como o Hokage que trouxe a paz, por sua dedicação na manutenção das boas relações com as outras vilas e sua capacidade de administrar a maior crise que Konoha já vivera.

Todo Hokage entrava naturalmente para a história, mas geralmente eram pelos seus feitos pessoais: O Primeiro por criar a vila, o segundo por inventar mais jutsus que qualquer outro ser humano, o terceiro por dominar técnicas absurdas e treinar os melhores ninjas de uma geração, o quarto por seu sacrifício, a quinta por sua incrível força e coragem, mas o sexto...? Ele era um grande ninja, ninguém duvidava disso. Dominou mais de mil jutsus, devastou exércitos, mas ele havia marcado sua passagem como Hokage por algo que só ele fez.

Por devolver o futuro da vila.

Iruka estava ali, lendo o material atualizado sobre a história do mundo ninja e Kakashi tinha um capítulo só pra ele. Seus feitos não cabiam em uma única sessão, e o homem sentiu-se orgulhoso do companheiro ninja. O professor da academia – agora diretor – não havia se desenvolvido tanto a ponto de se tornar um Jounin, algo comum para uma parte dos ninjas, e havia tido o prazer de lutar ao lado de Kakashi numa única missão, e ele era simplesmente incrível.

Fechou o livro satisfeito com o que lera, aprovou o conteúdo sem delongas e saiu para a ronda usual na academia ninja, local onde alguns dos maiores ninjas do mundo haviam passado. A base deles. O prédio já havia mudado muito, estava mais amplo e moderno, mas ele ainda conseguia ver aquela sala com janelas para o pátio no primeiro andar, conseguia ver uma turma de alunos displicentes que não nasceram em tempos de horrores brincando de ser ninjas.

Assim era a turma de Naruto. Todos eram meio relaxados, sem foco. Muitos carregavam cicatrizes de dor, como o caso do Uchiha e também do próprio Naruto, também haviam os herdeiros, como o óbvio time _InoShikaCho_, e haviam as promessas, como Sakura.

Era a única na sala que não tinha vindo de uma família ninja tradicional. Os pais comerciantes tinham visto ela manifestar o controle do chakra abruptamente durante um jantar, e assim ela foi parar na academia, que, infelizmente, não ensinou nada a ela além do básico. Sakura era um talento bruto que exigia um outro tipo de educação, nascida sem tutores que lhe passassem jutsus assinaturas e refinassem suas habilidades, ela focou no que havia para ser aprendido ali naquele espaço.

Ver onde ela havia chegado, vê-la superar todas as expectativas, aquilo tinha sido um baita orgulho para Iruka. Uma das maiores ninjas da sua geração, a nova sannin das lesmas. Ela estava ali, naquela mesma sala dando uma palestra para os futuros recém-formados sobre estudar bastante e ter foco.

— Sakura, muito obrigado – Iruka agradeceu a moça depois de ouvi-la falar brevemente dentro da sala. — Você me salvou de verdade.

— É um prazer, Iruka-sensei. – Seu sorriso gentil brotou no rosto suavemente.

Naruto estava em lua de mel, tinha viajado com sua esposa Hinata para o país das águas termais. Iam passar pelo menos um mês lá, o que o impediu de palestrar para a turma que iria se formar em breve. Sakura foi sua opção de ultima hora, tinha lhe chamado de última hora e prontamente a moça respondeu.

Ela tinha passado algum tempo como assistente do Hokage, um cargo engraçado para alguém que tinha tido um papel vital na grande guerra ninja, mas todo mundo chegou a conclusão que Kakashi tem seus próprios métodos, e que se ele precisava dela naquela função especifica, então era isso que precisava ser feito. Foi só depois do noivado de Naruto, algumas semanas depois, que ela finalmente assumiu o cargo que todos estavam esperando dela, a administração completa do hospital de Konoha.

Tendo retornado às origens, Sakura agora administrava um complexo inteiro que era dividido em vários setores. Sua agenda era uma loucura, entre cirurgias e reuniões, a moça havia conseguido encaixar a palestra na academia abdicando do seu almoço. Mas Iruka não sabia disso, nem precisava saber. Queria ajudar o homem que a ajudou em primeiro lugar.

Acenou para ele saindo da academia ninja e rumando diretamente para o hospital, onde veria o chefe do departamento de psicologia e o chefe do setor de fisioterapia. Já haviam passado alguns poucos anos desde a guerra, mas os setores que ainda se viam atolados em atendimentos por conta dela eram esses. Sakura tentava dar luz a alguma ideia que resolvesse esses problemas em especifico desde o momento que assumiu o hospital por completo.

Naruto estava fora da vila com Hinata, Ino estava depressiva porque Sai havia saído numa missão _top secret_ e já fazia meses que não o via, na verdade, a ultima vez que o viu foi no jantar de noivado que Hinata ofereceu para comunicar o noivado oficialmente ao amigos, depois disso Sai partiu em sua longa missão e perdeu, inclusive o casamento.

As coisas estavam paradas no geral, mas a vida dela estava uma pequena zona de guerra. O trabalho era exaustivo, e a moça estava com problemas para dormir, já não saia mais de casa para se divertir, a falta de rotina tinha virado rotina.

Sentou-se em sua sala com um homem rechonchudo de jaleco branco, carregando um caderninho nas mãos. Tenjou era o chefe do departamento de psicologia, precisava de mais psicólogos, mais uma ala com salas para terapia cognitiva e mais coisas que Sakura compreendia muito pouco para que serviam, mas entendia que eram necessárias para fazer um trabalho adequado.

A outra era alta e esguia, parecia sair de uma capa de revista de cuidados com o corpo, era bronzeada e tinha um brilho no cabelo dourado, chama-se Usou e queria mais equipamentos e espaço.

Não foi uma reunião produtiva, no final tudo se resumia a dinheiro. Ainda haviam as crianças órfãos que necessitavam de atendimento especial e que o hospital, nas condições que estava, não poderia suprir.

Sakura suspirou profundamente ao perceber que teria que buscar fundos extras para o hospital, o que significava uma reunião – talvez frustrada – com o atual gestor da vila, Hatake Kakashi. Seu antigo professor e mentor. Seu antigo amante.

Tinha evitado essa reunião por meses desde que, convenientemente, ele a designou para o hospital. O clima entre eles depois que ela anunciara seu noivado repentino tinha ficado completamente estranho e pesado. Eles não conseguiam mais trabalhar juntos porque não conseguiam se comunicar direito, não sabiam mais como olhar um nos olhos do outro, e Sakura tinha tanto para dizer ao mesmo tempo que achava que ele não queria ouvir.

Odiou ele por não lhe dar essa oportunidade, odiou ele por terminar as coisas sem uma conversa apropriada, odiou ele por permitir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, o culpou por tudo com as mais diversas justificativas: Ele era mais velho, mais experiente, era homem! Era tudo culpa dele estar se sentindo péssima por ter aceitado casar com Sasuke, era tudo culpa dele que ela tivesse que ser transferida quando já estava gostando do emprego, e era culpa dele ela ter que evita-lo porque não conseguia olhar pra ele sem querer chorar.

O processo de aceitação durou mais do que ela esperava. Toda aquela confusão que, deliberadamente, a moça colocou de lado em nome de _curtir o momento_ voltou de modo mais intenso para atormentá-la, e ela sabia que se não resolvesse aquele nó sentimental, as coisas jamais poderiam seguir seu fluxo e toda vez que esbarasse do homem mascarado, ela tenderia a desabar.

Mas ao invés de enfrentar tudo isso, ao invés de entender seus sentimentos, Sakura resolveu evitar tudo mais uma vez. Era uma bola de neve crescendo dentro dela, uma que ela já era capaz de lidar de maneira um tanto caótica, mas ainda afetava toda a sua rotina, porque estava evitando vê-lo, e seu trabalho exigia isso.

Já faziam meses afinal de contas, se não estava pronta para vê-lo e agir como a adulta que era, então era melhor entregar o cargo e viver de longas missões ninjas como qualquer outro jounin de elite na vila.

Entretanto, uma vez ali parada em frente a porta da sala Hokage, Sakura já não tinha certeza do que queria tratar, sua demissão ou captar recursos para o hospital. Se fosse o primeiro, uma carta bastaria, o segundo já demandaria muito mais esforço emocional. As consequências? No primeiro caso, faria uma ou duas missões, passaria meses longe da vila, serviria em locais longínquos e caóticos ou até mesmo em acampamentos ninja no meio do nada, e também havia a possibilidade de sua mestra lhe assassinar por perder essa oportunidade.

O segundo caso... Bem... Custaria sua sanidade.

Mas, hey, ela já havia perdido isso a muito tempo.

Sakura suspirou tentando reunir forças. Precisava focar no que era a pauta principal daquela reunião repentina e fora de hora que teria com o Rokudaime-sama. Sabia como operar, sabia também que se ele negasse, poderia solicitar fundo emergencial. Ela conhecia aquela rotina como a palma da sua mão, sabia os truques dele para não conceder aumentos significativos, era um pão duro e por isso a vila dava tão certo.

— Sakura?

Ela virou de costas num salto, era Shikamaru carregando uma folha de papel na mão e observando ele com interesse limitado. Jamais conseguia demonstrar muito mais que isso para qualquer pessoa.

— Ei – Ela cumprimentou ele saindo do caminho — Já faz algum tempo, não é?

Shikamaru sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos de maneira exagerada, mas segurou o impulso em prol do bom relacionamento que tinha com a moça de cabelos rosas. Ao invés disso, ele a encarou por um momento sem dar-se conta que estava intimidando-a.

— Ah, sim – Shikamaru saiu de seu transe passando as mãos nos cabelos. Tinha que admitir que o trabalho tinha ficado mais pesada depois da saída dela. Kakashi não tinha substituído sua pessoa, sobrecarregando o Nara com trabalho extra quase sempre. Mas ele não reclamava, tinha um bom salário. — Muito tempo. – Disse displicentemente.

— Ahn, ele está?

Novamente ele quis revirar os olhos. Ela não usar o nome dele só deixava evidente do quão desconfortável estava. Já não tinha bastado o clima ridículo na semana em que ela foi _promovida_ a chefe do hospital – função que, de acordo com o Nara, deveria ter sido dela desde o começo – agora tinham que lidar com as desculpas esfarrapadas que ela inventava para não ir as reuniões trimestrais – cirurgia de ultima hora, dor de cabeça, uma velhinha lhe pediu ajuda no caminho para a torre.

— Sim, você quer vê-lo? – Tentou ser prático porque, por mais que as coisas entre eles estivessem uma merda, e que isso de alguma forma afetasse o trabalho, ainda assim era melhor do que o romance barato que possivelmente estavam vivendo às escondidas.

Sakura tinha ficado noiva e assim, o caso entre aluna e professor tinha se dissolvido abruptamente, restando apenas a dor da separação a ambos. Shikamaru podia lidar com isso, podia administrar a agenda do Hokage e toda sua rotina, lidar com as desculpas ridículas de Sakura, e lentamente eles superariam isso e tudo voltaria ao normal. Ela estava dando o primeiro passo estando ali, na porta dele.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, um movimento um tanto incerto na visão do Nara, mas ainda assim uma confirmação. Ele abriu a porta da sala e entrou primeiro, achando que isso iria dar um pouco de conforto a ela, um tempo curto para que se preparasse ao invés de ficar remoendo coisas na porta da sala.

— Shikamaru, eu gostaria de ver o registro ninja do Terumi. – A voz de Kakashi foi se fazendo presente por todo o recinto, distraído olhando para um papel em suas mãos com interesse moderado. Kakashi nunca parecia cem por cento interessado em nada.

— Hai – O assistente assentiu em alto e bom som, fazendo o Hokage erguer a cabeça para encontrar, não apenas ele, mas também sua antiga aluna, antiga assistente, antiga amante.

— Sakura. – Ele disse e sabia que sua voz tinha lhe traído. Soou um pouco surpreso. Não esperava, em nenhuma esfera, que ela estivesse ali.

Ela parecia encolhida, andando de maneira mecânica até a beirada da mesa. Shikamaru se posicionou ao lado do Hokage, de modo que Sakura muitas vezes ocupou aquela mesma posição. A moça se sentou na frente do mascarado após ele indicar a cadeira, ela lhe deu um sorriso nervoso e ainda parecia encolhida aos olhos negros.

Esquisito.

Era a palavra que definia toda aquela situação.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? – Ele perguntou trabalhando sua voz para parecer o mais profissional possível, sem perder o tom casual de quem a conhecia desde que tinha 13 anos.

— Eu vim falar sobre o orçamento destinado ao hospital no último trimestre, _Rokudaime-sama_.

_Uh. _

Ela ficou vermelha como um tomate, sabia disso. A sua voz tinha saído tremida no começo, melhorou no meio, e pareceu uma completa retardada no final. _Rokudaime-sama?_ Ela queria que um buraco se abrisse embaixo de seus pés e que ela fosse levada ao inferno naquele exato momento, seria melhor do que lidar com o arquear de sobrancelha que o homem lhe dirigiu.

— Hã – Ele pigarreou ao ouvi-la, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais nervosa. — A reunião aconteceu mês passado, Sakura. Os orçamentos já foram distribuídos, agora você tem que esperar pela _próxima_ reunião.

Ele tentava ser natural, mas Sakura conhecia sua voz didática. Kakashi assumia essa postura quando tentava ser gentil com seus alunos após algum deles ter feito alguma besteira que não podia ser consertada. Era o jeito dele de dizer _não há mais o que fazer, então siga em frente, _mas naquela situação era apenas ele tentando não parecer pedante perante a moça que, obviamente, não estava nenhum pouco confortável ali.

Eles se olhavam diretamente, incapazes de desviar o olhar um do outro. Estavam falando do orçamento no automático, porque havia aquela conversa nas entrelinhas que apenas eles conseguiam entender. Os olhos verdes pareciam assustados, ela tinha olheiras apesar das unhas bem-feitas, tinha cortado o cabelo novamente, na altura dos ombros e ele não conseguia se decidir sobre como preferia o cabelo dela, já que ela ficava deslumbrante de qualquer maneira.

Kakashi não sabia como se sentia com ela ali, bem na sua frente, acuada. Já faziam meses que não se viam, só ficava sabendo dela por fofocas de Genma ou por documentos assinados por ela que chegavam até sua mesa. Não se falaram nem no casamento de Naruto, apesar de que ele queria muito tê-la chamado para uma dança. Ele jamais imaginaria que seria tão difícil deixa-la ir. Sentia falta das conversas, do cheiro dela, da boca dela. Sentia falta dela por completo. E vê-la ali, naquele lugar onde tantas coisas aconteceram, lhe fazia querer reviver tudo aquilo, mas já não era possível.

— Temos uma grande demanda para lidar. Somos o único setor que ainda funciona tentando remediar os efeitos da grande guerra ninja. Sim, a população precisa de inovação, educação e tudo, mas as pessoas que perderam membros não têm a mesma sorte que Naruto teve, sairia muito caro criar membros orgânicos com as células do primeiro, mas podemos usar próteses que são mais baratas, _mas que ainda custam dinheiro_. – Ela disse com uma voz tão passiva, que parecia estar falando algo que tinha decorado no dia anterior. — Também há as crianças que carregam traumas, os pais que perderam seus filhos e entraram em profunda depressão... Temos uma demanda e precisamos supri-las.

Kakashi se sentia mal por não ter ouvido uma palavra do que ela havia dito. O silêncio se fez presente na sala por um longo momento e nem ela nem ele pareceram se importar. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela e pensar em tantas coisas. Estava controlando a respiração, se forçando a manter um ritmo suave porque sentia que se não o fizesse, estaria ofegando em segundos.

— Sakura, você devia ter trazido essas questões na reunião que tivemos e...

A voz de Shikamaru se fez presente para preencher o vazio, mas assim como todo o resto era mero plano de fundo. Ambos estavam tentando ler um ao outro, Kakashi tentava entender o porque daquele olhar dolorido na sua frente. Ela deveria estar feliz a essa altura, não é? Ia se casar com ele, ter a vida que sempre sonhou. Tinha o emprego, o homem... Ele não ficaria no caminho dela. Então porque ela estava ali com aqueles olhos enormes pedindo algo a ele, algo que ele ainda não conseguia entender o que era.

—... por isso você vai ter que esperar a próxima reunião trimestral.

O Nara havia terminado tendo a certeza que ninguém ouviu uma palavra. Podia ter recitado uma série de piadas idiotas que nenhum dos dois saberia o que ele havia dito. Parecia que tinha voltado no tempo e estava na sala com uma Sakura e um Kakashi brigados. Queria suspirar profundamente e dar um sermão em ambos, mas isso só pioraria as coisas, não é? Além do mais, já não havia muito mais o que fazer, eles estavam separados e agora era questão de tempo para as coisas se resolverem por completo.

— Eu solicito verba emergencial.

_Filha da puta. _

Shikamaru queria esganar Haruno Sakura até ela dar seu ultimo suspiro. Verba emergencial exigia um protocolo diferente, um corte de todos os outros setores em prol do crescimento do setor em emergência, na prática significava que tudo iria operar com o mínimo possível e que o dinheiro iria ser escoado para o hospital de Konoha, isto é, se a verba fosse aprovada.

— Sakura... – Shikamaru disse em alerta. Ela conhecia os processos, sabia o que estava pedindo. — Eu acho que você deveria pensar um pouco mais nisso.

Silêncio. Mais uma vez eles estavam tendo aquela conversa muda que Shikamaru odiava.

— Dadas nossas tentativas de captação de recursos e a alta demanda hospitalar, o hospital geral de Konoha solicita verba emergencial.

Foi a resposta dela, como se tivesse lido isto de algum papel que tinha escondido nas mãos. Ela não tinha escutado absolutamente nada do que Shikamaru dissera, e algo o fazia pensar que ela já estava decidida a isso quando pisou na torre Hokage.

Kakashi sorriu discretamente. Aquela solicitação ia lhe trazer uma série de problemas, mas não negava o orgulho que lhe surgia. A moça não era discipula da quinta à toa. Sabia de toda a rotina, tinha conhecimento de tudo o que se passava naquele escritório. Se eles não quisessem mexer com os protocolos de emergência, teriam que dar um jeito de recondicionar os recursos sem afetar todo o resto.

— Shikamaru, me traga as planilhas. – Ele disse finalmente quebrando o contato visual. Viu que o Nara não estava nenhum pouco contente, mas soube se resignar e sair da sala em silêncio. Em outra época, Sakura tiraria aquelas planilhas de alguma gaveta ali, ela sempre deixava essas coisas próxima de si porque sabia que eram coisas de rotina. Shikamaru preferiu desafogar a sala dos papeis, e agora vivia nessa de descer para o arquivo e voltar pra sala com frequência.

Finalmente sós.

O silêncio pairou entre os presentes por um breve momento, conseguiam ouvir, por trás dos longos vidros que formavam a janela panorâmica do escritório, o canto de um ninho de pássaros, provavelmente famintos em busca de sua mãe.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça brevemente e Kakashi a viu morder o lábio inferior. Ele assentiu com a cabeça milimetricamente, como se dissesse para si mesmo que deveria tomar a iniciativa e tentar uma conversa casual, afinal, ela tinha vindo ali, então era a vez dele tentar a normalidade.

— Como você está?

Foi o melhor que ele havia conseguido pensar naquela ocasião. Quando tinha ficado tão difícil se comunicar com ela? Talvez tivesse perdido a prática. Não sabia dizer. Não queria saber, na verdade.

— Não consigo dormir – Disse dando os ombros — Fora isso estou bem, você sabe. – Ela sorriu como quem fala com um velho amigo. Kakashi assentiu. — E você, como está?

— Do mesmo jeito de sempre – Sua voz era calma, mais gentil — Você sabe.

Sakura não sabia como se sentir naquela situação. Era muito claro que o homem estava tentando ter uma conversa casual com a moça, mas ela só conseguia pensar tentar controlar o bolo de emoções que se formava na sua garganta. Ele tinha cortado o cabelo recentemente, ela percebeu isso assim que o viu. Estava mais baixo, e um pouco mais arrumado, ainda assim bem característico com o que sempre usou.

Também parecia descansado. Estava dormindo todas as oito horas diárias, ela supôs, ao contrário da mesma que só conseguia dormir três ou quatro horas na noite, as vezes cinco nos dias bons. Já faziam meses que não se falavam, e ela o odiou por estar bem e ela não. Como ela pode ser tão idiota. Provavelmente tinha se deixado cair na armadilha que era Hatake Kakashi.

Enquanto o silêncio novamente se fazia presente, ela se lembrou da noite em que ficaram acordados até tarde e acabaram dando inicio a tudo que se passou. Lembrou de como se sentia quando estava com ele, como as conversas eram fáceis, como sentia que tudo estava em seu devido lugar quando estava com ele. Era surreal imaginar que Kakashi sempre estivera ali, ao seu lado, e ela nunca tinha reparado nele de verdade.

— Porque você não me deixou falar naquele dia?

Oh deus. Saiu da boca dela sem sequer ela perceber. Aquele sorriso suave que ele sustentava no rosto estava matando todo seu autocontrole, porque era quase o mesmo que ele lhe dera enquanto falava com ela minutos antes de serem interrompidos por Naruto e Sasuke. Ela ainda remoía aquela noite por completo, revisava todas as ações, todas as coisas ditas em um looping e não conseguia entender porque ele nunca lhe deu a oportunidade de dizer _qualquer coisa._

— Havia algo pra ser dito?

Ele perguntou com a voz gentil, mas ela só ouviu as palavras. Como assim _havia algo pra ser dito?_, ele tinha noção do que estava sugerindo? Se as coisas estavam claras para ele, isso era uma coisa, mas e ela?

— Sim. – Ela falou, de repente, se sentindo magoada pela primeira vez. — Eu tinha muito pra dizer, mas agora já não tenho mais certeza.

A voz dela tinha mudado, ele percebeu a nuance. Tinha feito alguma besteira, soado de maneira errada? Ele não era um homem a prova de erros, a história estava aí para provar que também fazia suas besteiras.

— Sakura – Ele falou tentando entender onde estava pisando — Eu vou ouvir tudo o que você tem a dizer, mas naquele momento não havia tempo, e depois já não importava mais – E é claro que ele contava com a compreensão dela.

Ele não achava que Sasuke a pediria em noivado naquela noite, mas também não achava que fossem continuar com qualquer coisa que tivessem, então não sofreu tanto assim. Estava preparado apesar do óbvio envolvimento que teve com a moça. Foi tudo consciente. Ele não ficou triste, ou magoado. Foi tudo como ele esperou. Foi tudo dentro das expectativas dele.

Pelo menos era o que ele repetia a si mesmo todos os dias desde então.

E a moça notou um semblante cansado surgindo na expressão dele, finalmente revelando como se sentira todos esses meses. Foi exaustivo para ela afastar todos os pensamentos, substituir tudo por um _ódio fajuta_ que na verdade estava ali só para mascarar toda a confusão de sentimentos que existia em seu ser. Ainda não tinha resolvido nada, nem queria resolver na época, tinha decidido viver de acordo com o que a vida lhe dava no momento, mas então a vida lhe tirou isso bem na hora, e restou apenas conviver com os danos que tudo havia lhe causado.

E a quem estava enganando?

Sentia falta dele.

E ao vê-lo ali, tão vulnerável, Sakura sentiu um impulso tomar conta de si, uma coisa que achou ter escondido bem no fundo de tudo, mas que emergiu assim que viu aqueles olhos languidos aparecerem, tomou conta de todo seu corpo e a fez reagir. Era uma espécie de necessidade misturada com saudade, uma espécie de dependência e ao mesmo tempo a sensação de liberdade. Era uma escolha que já não tinha mais uma escolha.

Kakashi via nos olhos verdes algo se formar, seria raiva dele? Se isso fosse ajuda-la a superar o que houve, então Kakashi aceitaria conviver com isso de bom grado. Não queria a infelicidade dela, faria tudo para que ela pudesse ser aquilo que sempre sonhou, esse sempre foi seu pensamento protetor e fraternal, e agora perdia esse ultimo tom. Era só seu pensamento protetor sobre ela, sobre uma pessoa que ele valorizava e estimava.

Sentia falta dela, mas e daí? Tinha que conviver com isso, e pela experiencia dele, uma hora passava. Só precisava mantê-la sã e logo as coisas se resolveriam. Não é?

Ele ouviu um baque oco, a mão dela bateu na mesa num solavanco ao apoiar o corpo e dar impulso para o seu tronco avançar através do tampo. Sakura cruzou a distancia de uma mesa, empinando seu copo na ponta dos pés, levando seu rosto de encontro ao dele num instante. Seus lábios se tocaram sobre o tecido negro, ela pressionou com força enquanto a outra mão segurava na nuca dele, fazendo com que ele fosse incapaz de recusar aquele beijo.

Como se ele quisesse fazer isso.

Sua mão agiu com rapidez, removendo o tecido com voracidade. Suas línguas, desesperadas, encontraram uma a outra num momento de saudade. Se reconheceram rapidamente, entraram em sincronia num instante. O gosto dela de espalhou por todo ele, e tudo pareceu estar em seu lugar de novo. Tudo pareceu certo novamente. Agora sim, ele tinha a sensação que já não havia mais nada a ser dito, e que não havia mais nenhuma confusão porque já não havia como negar. Tinha caído na pior das armadilhas.

Estava apaixonado.

— Mas que merda tá acontecendo aqui?

Sakura imediatamente sessou aquele beijo voraz. Kakashi em sua agilidade de anos recolocou a máscara antes que qualquer um pudessem ver, olharam juntos para o intruso que se fazia presente: Shikamaru com uma expressão raivosa segurava as planilhas com uma das mãos enquanto se mostrava irritado com o que acabara de ver.

— Não é da sua conta.

Foi a resposta de Kakashi tentando fazer o assistente entender que ele não precisava se meter nessa história, que não era papel dele julgar ou aconselhar. Kakashi não queria intrusos, nunca lhe deu nenhuma liberdade para dar palpites sobre sua vida pessoal, e claramente aquilo não fazia parte do trabalho.

— Não é da minha conta? – O Nara retrucou sentindo que estava perdendo a calma — Eu encontro você e Sakura aos beijos no seu local de trabalho, onde todo mundo pode entrar e te ver assim, e não é da minha conta?

O homem de cabelos prateados não conseguia entender porque aquilo feria tanto a moral de Shikamaru. Porque ele se incomodava tanto? Ele já tinha deixado isso muito claro em outras oportunidades e parecia inteiramente feliz, apesar do trabalho extra, quando viu Sakura deixar a rotina Hokage para se dedicar inteiramente ao hospital.

— A minha vida pessoal não é da conta de ninguém nesta vila a não ser da minha. – O mascarado tentou ser diplomático, mas a voz era firme.

— A sua pode até ser, Hokage-sama, mas a dela... – Shikamaru olhou diretamente para Sakura — O que Sasuke acharia disso?

Sakura não tinha dado uma palavra desde o momento do flagra. Tinha se resignado e deixado que Kakashi lidasse com Shikamaru do jeito que achasse mais conveniente, entretanto os ataques a ela estavam ali bem na sua frente. Ela ainda nem havia conseguido processar o que havia acabado de acontecer e tinha que lidar com um amigo lhe acusando – com razão – de traição.

— ...É mais complicado do que parece – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer porque era isso que rondava sua mente. _Era tudo tão complicado..._

— Claro que é. – O Nara tinha a voz afetada, estava obviamente puto — Naruto enfrentou o diabo para trazer Sasuke de volta por conta de uma promessa idiota que fez a você, e é assim que você agradece?

A moça recuou.

— Shikamaru – Kakashi ergueu a voz. Era um tom que Sakura nunca havia ouvido na vida. Estava alertando o outro que se continuasse a falar, as coisas não ficariam tão pacificas. — Vá pra casa, e se ainda quiser continuar essa conversa, então é melhor nem voltar.

Os olhos do Nara não estavam em fúria. Tinha raiva, mas ele soube conter bem quando deixou os documentos em cima da mesa displicentemente. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Kakashi e depois para Sakura só para que eles entendessem o tamanho da desaprovação que ele sentia no momento e se foi.

— Sakura – Kakashi disse na voz mais gentil que conseguiu. Sequer parecia que a segundos estava mandando seu assistente pra casa — Releve Shikamaru. – Pediu sem saber exatamente como ela estava se sentindo diante daquelas acusações.

Ela não era idiota, mesmo que não tivesse percebido tão rápido quanto Kakashi, ainda assim eventualmente notou o mau humor do Nara direcionado ao casal, principalmente quando estavam em momentos mais íntimos. Ele sabia do caso que tiveram, mas pela falta de confirmação evidente resolveu simplesmente deixar isso passar, até porque, depois do noivado, Sakura deixou de trabalhar ali e todo contato que tivera com Kakashi foi por meio de representantes.

Entretanto, ele não deixava de estar certo.

— Ele tem razão – Disse sentindo náuseas. — Nós não podemos mais fazer isso.

Sim, porque Naruto tinha feito tudo isso por ela, tudo começou pela promessa que tinha feito e ele jamais voltaria atrás com sua palavra. Todos na vila tinham sofrido por isso, e por mais que os motivos tenham se modificado, ainda assim, ela foi o início de tudo. Sasuke era o seu maior sonho e lutou por isso com unhas e dentes, esperou as coisas acontecerem, e ainda que não fosse ideal, o que ela sempre quis estava se tornando real e se ela jogasse tudo isso fora naquele momento, então nada tinha valido a pena.

Kakashi olhou para ela sem saber o que dizer. Desde a morte de Rin e a falsa morte de Obito, o homem tinha abdicado da própria vontade e feito o que deveria ser feito. Não tinha mais um sonho, algo que quisesse muito, ele apenas existia e tentava viver do melhor modo possível, um dia de cada vez.

Entre passatempos, trabalho e uma transa casual, Kakashi focava nas coisas que ele realmente era bom e não se apegava a ninguém, tinha aprendido que baixas expectativas eram sempre a melhor opção, mas ali estava o time 7 sendo lhe entregue, três crianças chatas que não conseguiam passar uma missão sem brigar entre si, e que tinham se tornado grandes ninjas com o tempo. Tinha se apegado a eles, mas principalmente a Sasuke.

Porque Sasuke lhe lembrava a si mesmo mais novo, com alguns reflexos mais obscuros, mas ainda assim era um espelho de si mesmo. Marrento, distante emocionalmente, focado naquilo que era bom e nada mais além, Sasuke tinha perdido todos e ganhado o time 7. Não era como Naruto, que apesar de toda má sorte – se é que poderiam chamar disso – conseguiu manter a moral e continuar à luz.

Kakashi não disse nada diante do momento de Sakura, e sabia que as palavras de Shikamaru lhe tinham atingindo onde mais doía. O time 7 era uma célula única, e agora, novamente em harmonia, não deveria fazer nada para perturbá-la e sim atuar em sua manutenção.

Eles se olharam por mais um longo momento.

Se a meses atrás era Kakashi quem sentia o fim de tudo aquilo, agora finalmente Sakura entendia. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, e se tinha alguma coisa então já não importava mais. Ela sorriu timidamente, com certo pesar e cumplicidade, ele lhe devolveu o sorriso com um aceno suave de cabeça.

— Posso contar com você, pra cuidar do meu orçamento? – Perguntou por fim, entendendo que agora poderiam tratar-se normalmente, ou pelo menos não via mais necessidade de evita-lo, afinal estava tudo às claras.

— Claro. Deixe isso comigo. – Ele lhe garantiu, e mais uma vez se permitiram olhar um ao outro com ternura antes que ela deixasse a sala.

.

.

.

Estava em sua casa, sozinha com um prato de lámem instantâneo e uma radiografia ao lado. Depois de sair da torre Hokage, Sakura não se sentia muito bem, correu para casa e desmarcou _quase_ todos os seus compromissos do dia. Tinha sono, fome, e precisava ficar sozinha por algum tempo para processar as coisas que tinham se passado com Kakashi naquela manhã.

O problema é que ela não tinha tempo.

Dormiu por meia hora apenas, ficou na cama enrolando por outros dez minutos, não se permitiu pensar em Kakashi, porque se começasse, então não faria mais nada. Tinha que estudar os exames de um paciente para a cirurgia que teria às 15 horas, e provavelmente isso duraria até as 20 horas, quando finalmente estaria livre.

Sem muita vontade de cozinhar ou sair pra comer, ela resolveu pela opção mais rápida que existia e se concentrou em analisar os exames sobre a mesa enquanto, mentalmente, revisava o método que usaria. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou que faria até as 15, porque antes mesmo de terminar seu macarrão, o selo que protege seu apartamento disparou, ela sentiu um chakra invadindo o local.

— Sakura.

A voz dele soou através da janela da sala e ela se perguntou se ele sabia usar portas. A verdade é que estava de mau humor, ainda queria ficar sozinha, e também não estava pronta para vê-lo, pelo menos não naquele dia, mas ele não tinha como saber, não é? Nunca estava na vila mesmo.

— Sasuke-kun..? – Respondeu enquanto ele entrava sem sequer pedir. O cabelo dele estava bem maior, cobrindo um de seus olhos – o do rinneg'na mais especificamente. Também tinha uma capa que se prendia no pescoço, tirando todo o charme que Sasuke tinha.

Sakura sempre o achou bonito, foi uma das coisas que lhe atraiam para ele, mas tinha que confessar que o visual desleixado não combinava com o Uchiha.

Eles se olharam, reconhecendo e registrando as mudanças que ocorreram um com o outro. Sasuke percebeu que ela tinha cortado o cabelo novamente, e que estava um pouco mais magra. Também notou as olheiras, mas não sabia dizer se eram coisas de uma noite mal dormida ou preocupações.

— Você está bem?

— Sim – Ela respondeu sem muita demora. Podia contar para ele sobre seu problema com sono, mas duvidava que ele tivesse alguma solução, e também não fazia sentindo conversar com ele como se Sasuke estivesse ali todos os dias. — E você? Descobriu alguma coisa na sua missão?

Sasuke não acreditou nela. Na verdade, ela parecia ansiosa, quase como se não quisesse vê-lo naquele dia. Suas palavras eram mais secas e as frases apressadas. Estava indo direto ao ponto, muito diferente da recepção que esperava encontra, mas ele também não podia exigir muito, não era como se o dia ruim que ela estivesse tendo fosse passar magicamente só porque ele – o amor da vida dela – tinha aparecido depois de quase um ano.

— Bem, sim, e é por isso que estou aqui. – Ele a viu arquear uma sobrancelha indagativa e antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, ele resolveu continuar. — Tenho uma pista que me leva a uma outra dimensão, não sei quanto tempo vou passar por lá, por isso vim te ver.

A moça se encostou na beirada da mesa e segurou o tampo com uma das mãos. Ficou olhando para o homem um tanto em choque. Não era nenhuma novidade que ele simplesmente sumisse no mundo, como sua futura esposa, ela imaginava que isso fosse ser a sua rotina, mas Sasuke vir lhe ver aleatoriamente porque iria para algum lugar inalcançável era uma novidade que não esperava.

— Oh. – Deixou escapar quando percebeu que estava encarando ele, mas também não sabia muito bem como reagir — É claro – Deu uma risadinha nervosa, torcendo para não estar agindo muito estranho — Eu tenho uma cirurgia mais tarde que não posso desmarcar, mas vou deixar a minha agenda da semana o mais livre possível e passaremos um tempo juntos.

Se antes queria que Sasuke voltasse _outra hora_, agora Sakura estava amolecida. Era um gesto enorme vindo de alguém que mal sabia dizer adeus. Significava muito para ela que Sasuke viesse vê-la porque _sentiu saudades_. Era a noiva dele afinal, iriam se casar em algum momento, e assim era natural que ele quisesse passar um tempo com ela, ainda que não fosse tão regular quanto os outros casais.

— Não precisa – Ele disse ainda parado no meio da sala — Na verdade, eu não vou ficar tanto tempo. Vim te ver porque acho que vou passar tempo de mais nessa dimensão, e estamos noivos. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha em curiosidade, ignorando a confusão que tinha feito anteriormente, afinal era obvio que ele jamais passaria uma semana completa em Konoha — Se não casarmos logo, talvez isso demore muito mais tempo.

Ela piscou aturdida, Sasuke não esboçou reação.

— Você quer casar? – Ela perguntou diretamente — Em menos de uma semana?

— Eu não tenho uma semana, Sakura. – Ele explicou — Tem que ser ainda hoje.

As palavras dele faziam eco em sua mente. Num segundo estava se preparando para uma cirurgia complexa, mas que era totalmente capaz de realizar com sucesso, e no outro seu noivo entrava absolutamente do nada – _como ele tinha arrumado seu endereço mesmo?_ – e lhe dito que precisavam casar _imediatamente_, porque ele ia ficar fora por _anos_ provavelmente e sendo assim, era mais _prudente_ casar antes de partir.

Sakura queria gritar. Sua mente ficou em branco e logo em seguida foi preenchida com todos os _problemas_ que a organização de um casamento demandava. Hinata tinha se casado a pouco e Sakura acompanhou brevemente os preparativos, que foram simplesmente caóticos. E pelos deuses, Naruto nem estava na vila, como casaria sem seu melhor amigo para segurar sua mão? E mais ainda, como ela avisaria isso para os seus pais? Eles nem conheciam Sasuke!

O homem observou a moça levar uma mão aos lábios e seu olhar se perder em algum canto da sala, ela obviamente não estava mais ali. Sasuke sabia que era algo ridículo que estava pedindo, mas tinha que cruzar as dimensões e seguir aquela pista que encontrou, não sabia quanto tempo isso ia levar. Por ele, tinha mandado apenas um bilhete ao Hokage informando do andamento da missão, mas tinha Sakura ali e ele já tinha sido muito relapso com ela, imaginou que casar imediatamente fosse _com certeza_ a melhor opção.

Mas entenderia se ela quisesse esperar.

Não era como se fosse algo realmente importante pra ele, estava fazendo isso exclusivamente por ela, porque ela já havia sofrido demais com tudo o que aconteceu desde que eram pequenos, e Sasuke estava disposto a dar tudo o que podia para compensar isso. Ele ainda não sabia se a amava, mas já tinha decidido que essa não era a questão. Ele queria fazê-la feliz, esse era o ponto.

Só que ele não podia ficar na vila, ele ainda não tinha condições de se estabelecer, ainda não sabia conviver com todas aquelas pessoas e os olhares... Ele não estava pronto. E também tinha essa ameaça constante sobre as suas cabeças, principalmente a cabeça de Naruto, e o mínimo que ele podia fazer era mantê-lo em segurança.

— Ok. – De repente o silêncio foi cortado pela moça — Vamos casar.

Ele sorriu pra ela, ela não sorriu de volta.

.

.

.

A manhã tinha sido tediosa. Nada de estranho tinha acontecido naquele dia, as fofocas eram todas frias, nada novo em Konoha. Ino estava atrás do balcão pensando sobre pegar alguma missão de longa duração, ficar um tempo fora cuidando de _qualquer coisa_, tendo um pouco de emoção-ninja, e depois retornar para a vila e ver tudo diferente.

Talvez fosse fazer bem pra ela, principalmente quando seu namorado estava tão longe.

Hinata tinha se casado, Sakura estava noiva, até Shikamaru estava pedindo dicas para comprar anéis, e ela estava ali, atrás do balcão, sem perspectivas. Sai não tinha muitos amigos, saia com Naruto as vezes, alguns momentos passava com Sakura, mas sempre se sentiu deslocado, como um substituto pouco querido. Ele tinha uns amigos da ANBU, mas Ino não conhecia nenhum deles.

Ela só queria poder cutucar alguém para falar a ele que a pedisse logo em casamento. Sentia que estava ficando pra titia.

Foi com esse pensamento que a tempestade do dia, ou talvez da década, entrou rapidamente em sua loja implorando por ajuda: Sakura tinha que casar ainda hoje.

Primeiro Ino riu, depois percebeu que era um pedido de verdade, e então Ino entrou em negação, era impossível, e por ultimo ela aceitou o desafio e partiu numa jornada de auto superação.

Entre encomendar um bolo, reservar um local e implorar que Sasuke cortasse o cabelo no estilo antigo, Ino teve que mobilizar metade dos seus amigos para decorarem o lugar – Shikamaru aparentemente estava doente e furou o mutirão. Arrumar um quimono para Sakura foi impossível, ela teria que casar de vestido como as moças do outro continente, e ai foi outro desafio achar um vestido adequado enquanto Sakura estava enfurnada num centro cirúrgico remendando os outros ao invés de se concentrar no caos que estava os preparativos para o seu casamento.

Sakura estava lhe devendo pelo resto da vida.

Também teve que convidar todos, e isso inclui a família de Sakura que pareciam possessos. Eles conheceram Sasuke nesse momento, e o pai dela lhe deu o maior sermão – justo, na opinião de Ino. Após isso, Mebuki e Kisashi cobraram alguns favores aos comerciantes locais, amigos da família, e conseguiram o bufê, vinho, música... Tudo que um casamento precisava.

E foi surreal. Tudo estava pronto antes das 21 horas. A loira pegou Sakura no centro cirúrgico e imediatamente a enfiou num salão de beleza, onde conseguiu, por um milagre, que suas unhas ficassem polidas e brilhantes, que sua depilação estivesse em dias, que seu cabelo foi o mais bonito num raio de dois mil quilômetros e que sua maquiagem ressaltasse o que há de melhor nela.

Enfiou o vestido nela, a fez usar uma calcinha rendada, colocou sapatos de salto nela e _tcharan!_ Estava ali a noiva mais bonita que já tinha visto, e Hinata que lhe perdoasse, mas Sakura estava de tirar o folego.

Exceto pela expressão de defunto.

Ino conseguia entender parcialmente. Não era o casamento dos sonhos de ninguém. Algo apressado e mal elaborado... Não tinha sentido tudo o que se deve sentir ao fazer um evento desse porte, pulou etapas e tudo mais. Ainda assim, Ino tinha feito milagre e tudo estava lindo e funcionando corretamente, podia não ser o casamento dos sonhos mas ainda era um grande e bonito casamento.

Imaginou que, àquela altura, quando Sakura colocasse o vestido e se visse no espelho, o humor melhoraria e ela estaria finalmente renovada, com a ficha caindo, entretanto lá estava ela sem demonstrar um pingo de animação. Tudo bem que algumas pessoas não poderiam ir, Naruto não estaria presente e ele era uma figura importante não apenas na vida de Sakura mas também na vida de Sasuke, entretanto ele iria entender as condições em que aquilo ocorreria.

Pra ser completamente honesta, Ino ainda não entendia como o relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura funcionava, mas também não era da conta dela, seu dever como madrinha era apenas apoiar o casal e garantir que Sakura tivesse tudo o que precisava, evitar estressá-la com detalhes irrelevantes. Não conseguiu falar com ela direito e por tanto não conseguiu saber se ela queria que reservasse um resort para a lua de mel ou se ela iria com Sasuke para algum lugar – afinal, ele estava tão apressado para voltar ao trabalho.

A cerimonia foi tranquila e rápida, afinal a pessoa que havia conduzindo-a não tivera tempo de preparar um sermão adequado, teve que improvisar. Sasuke estava usando um quimono masculino cor chumbo com um manto azul escuro por cima. A roupa não tinha nenhum tipo de ajuste, e por isso estava um tanto desengonçado, mas ainda assim tinha que admitir que Sasuke era o homem mais bonito que já conhecera, mesmo Sai não tinha sua beleza.

O cabelo bem cortado era um plus, já que o homem parecia ter começado a ficar extremamente desleixado com a aparência. Os olhos – agora bicolor por conta do Rinneg'an que jamais era desativado – continuavam sérios e ele não esboçava muita emoção. Ino imaginou que tanto tempo longe da vila e as missões em lugares remotos tinham prejudicado a capacidade social de Sasuke, mas era apenas um palpite vago de quem trocava poucas palavras com ele, talvez Sakura conseguisse com ele ficasse mais falante.

Ela estava incrível no vestido longo todo branco com flores bordadas na saia longa. Era um tomara que caia que fora dado de presenta à Sakura por um comerciante amigo da família. Tinha jeito de ser muito caro, vinha de um vale além da Vila da Pedra, divisa com o continente, onde as moças se casavam de vestidos brancos e véu.

E a beleza estonteante da noiva era realçada por seus sapatos finos na cor preta e sua maquiagem leve que lhe deixou com um aspecto leve e feliz, pelo menos teria deixado se ela não estivesse tão cabisbaixa. Os outros podiam não notar, mas Ino a conhecia bem demais para ver que todos aqueles sorrisos não eram de verdade. Ela não estava com raiva, não era isso. Ela tinha um ar melancólico de quem assiste a si mesmo num sonho distante.

Ela disse sim, ele disse sim. Sasuke lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, delicadamente. Todos aplaudiram, eles sorriram e ainda assim ela tinha esse aspecto de que não estava realmente ali, que sua mente havia fugido para algum lugar distante e seu corpo estava agindo por puro costume.

Os convidados começaram a partir rumo a recepção, Ino só iria quando o casal estivesse pronto para ir, assim ela teria algum tempo para conversar com a noiva. Viu Sakura e Sasuke se afastarem, irem prum canto reservado. Passaram alguns minutos ali distantes dos olhos alheios, mas Ino estava bem atenta.

Sasuke acariciou o cabelo da moça a sua frente que o olhava com certo nível de ternura. Ele falou alguma coisa inaudível e Sakura respondeu. Ela não pareceu surpresa com nada do que ele havia falado – seja lá o que tenha sido – e ele parecia cuidadoso, ainda que não demonstrasse muito tato. Por fim, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ele lhe dava as costas e sumia diante de todos.

Sem saber exatamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Ino deu passos largos em direção à moça, segurou o braço dela antes que ela se livrasse do buquê de lírios brancos que sustentou durante todo o casamento. Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis, e Ino soube naquele momento que havia algo muito errado.

— Pra onde ele foi? – Perguntou sem nenhuma cerimônia, beneficio de uma amizade longa e duradoura.

— Sunagakure, Iwagakure, outra dimensão... – Ela disse gesticulando com a mão de maneira impessoal — Eu não sei.

— Como assim? – Ino demonstrava os indícios de sua indignação — Ele não vai ficar nem por hoje? Não pode ficar por mais algumas horas?

— Não. – Sakura falou suspirando, cruzou os braços na frente do peito — A pista da missão dele é quente, ele não quer deixá-la esfriar.

A loira ouviu aquilo e precisou de um momento para processar aquela informação. Como assim _pista quente?_ E daí? Para Ino, Sasuke deveria no mínimo passar uma semana em Konoha junto com a sua esposa recém-casada. Depois de um rebuliço de casamento, nem mesmo uma noite do homem era capaz de esperar para seguir com sua jornada?

Sakura não parecia estar com raiva, na verdade, parecia estar anestesiada. Soltou o buquê numa cadeira e passou as mãos no vestido, alisando o tecido de modo que parecia estar num dia como outro qualquer, alisando o tecido do jaleco. Quem estava com raiva, na verdade, era a própria Ino. Era uma situação inaceitável, tanto da parte de Sasuke em se portar dessa maneira – se soubesse, jamais teria aceitado organizar o casamento – e também da parte de Sakura que havia sido permissiva o suficiente pra deixar o homem simplesmente ter o que quer na hora que quis.

— Sakura, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a moça que não parecia mais ela mesma — Já faz meses que você vem só trabalhando. Eu não te vejo mais fazendo qualquer coisa por você e isso é desde que Sasuke lhe pediu em noivado. – Ino havia começado a ligar os pontos enquanto falava — E agora esse casamento que você pareceu ter sido obrigada a aceitar desde o momento que entrou na loja. – Ela olhou seriamente para moça tentando encontrar uma razão para aquele comportamento. — _O que está acontecendo?_

A mulher no vestido de noiva olhou para a amiga absorvendo as palavras. Ino viu em sua expressão a hesitação, como se estivesse tentando decidir se contava a verdade ou não. Sendo amiga de Sakura a mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa, a loira sabia que o que quer que fosse, Sakura estava sofrendo. Sua amiga havia sonhado com esse momento por toda a vida, sonhado com o retorno de Sasuke e com o momento em que iriam ficar juntos em definitivo, mas tudo havia tido um gosto agridoce desde que o Uchiha havia desistido de seus planos de vingança.

— Ino – Ela começou com uma voz exausta, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos de esmeralda. Imediatamente a loira a abraçou, tentando segurar o peso de todos os problemas dela, dos sentimentos densos que haviam ali. — Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. — Disse num soluço baixo.

— Porque você casou? – Ino perguntou tentando entender a causa dela estar fazendo tantas escolhas que visivelmente a deixavam infeliz — Porque não exigiu que ele ficasse?

— Eu não posso – E havia algo na voz de Sakura que denunciava o peso da frase, que mostrava o quão séria estava sobre isso — Sasuke... Eu não posso abandoná-lo, não posso fazer isso com ele.

É claro.

Havia essa coisa doentia do time 7.

Ino sempre achou que amizade e companheirismo deveriam ser uma coisa saudável. É claro que qualquer relação exigia sacrifício, mas quando isso vinha apenas de um dos lados... Desde sempre o Time7 se moldou em auto sacrifício. Naruto esqueceu de si mesmo, abdicou do amor, tudo isso em prol de Sasuke. Sakura insistiu em Sasuke, apoiou Naruto e acabou deixando sua vida em _stand-by_ por isso. Sasuke, apesar de ninguém reconhecer, havia ignorado ambos Sakura e Naruto, deixando-os vivos, e só isso já mostrava como ele se importava com os dois.

Obviamente era algo louvável e bastante admirável, mas quando via Sakura desse jeito, a loira não conseguia deixar de pensar que isso _deveria acabar_. Sasuke já estava ali, rendido de seus pecados, todos haviam perdoar o Uchiha, então porque Sakura ainda estava dando sua vida em prol disso? Até mesmo Naruto já tinha seguido com sua vida, casado e seu sonho de se tornar Hokage estava a um Kakashi se realizar, e ainda assim, Sakura estava ali, sem perspectiva, vivendo pro Sasuke e suas vontades egoístas.

Isso era amor?

Ino definitivamente achava que não.

— Sakura, você fez tudo por ele. – A loira disse se afastando apenas para segurar o rosto da menina entre as mãos de maneira firme e gentil — Entendeu? Você já fez tudo por ele. – Repetiu forçando a moça a lhe olhar dentro dos olhos, fazendo-a absorver e interiorizar aquelas palavras — Agora é a hora de fazer algo por você, e só por você.

— É tarde demais, você não entende...

Vendo a moça assumir um tom de desespero e sua expressão desolada, a moça dos olhos azuis apenas conseguiu sorrir gentilmente diante daquilo, deitando brevemente a cabeça para o lado, e em seus olhos viu aquela criança que Sakura foi, perdida por conta de um problema que nem mesmo era um problema, tentando se passar despercebida aos olhos de todo. Sakura sempre lhe inspirou algo, sempre que a via sabia que precisava proteger ela de seus próprios sentimentos.

— Nunca é tarde demais.

Disse com convicção, acariciando uma ultima vez o rosto da moça que pareceu, finalmente, entender que jamais as coisas seriam definitivas, que mesmo a decisão mais difícil no mundo poderia ser mudada caso, no meio do caminho, ela percebesse que não a faria feliz. O jeito ninja de Naruto é nunca voltar atrás com sua palavra, mas ele só a dava quando tinha certeza absoluta que era algo que precisava ser feito, e Sakura nunca teve essa certeza.

— Ino, eu... – Ela disse engolindo o choco e se recompondo. A mente estava visivelmente processando a vontade que tinha dentro dela — Eu preciso ir. Você pode tomar conta de tudo na festa e...

— Ei, deixa tudo comigo, ok? – A loira respondeu arrumando o cabelo rosa rapidamente — Hoje é seu dia, faça o que tem que fazer.

— Obrigada, Ino – E a amiga sentiu que fora um agradecimento do fundo de seu coração, que ali residia um dos mais puros sentimentos.

Sakura então se foi partindo em velocidade pela cidade. Ino olhou envolta, suspirando feliz e um tanto cansada. Colocando as mãos na cintura e tomando um momento para si, ela olhou para a cadeira que deveria ser ocupada por Shikamaru e revirou os olhos – uma gripezinha o tinha privado de um dos maiores eventos de Konoha – e em seguida percebeu algo que, durante o a cerimônia, sequer havia lembrado, mas que significava muito diante de toda a situação.

Kakashi também não esteve lá.

— _Merda._

.

.

.

Nada, absolutamente nada, conseguia chegar aos pés da grande obra que era Icha Icha Paradise. Mesmo as continuações não eram tão boas quanto o primeiro livro. Era denso, misterioso, havia algo ali que precisava ser desvendado, e o jeito como Jiraiya-sama escrevia era mais ousado e sedutor. Kakashi era um grande fã – e crítico – dos livros, e achava que as continuações poderiam ser melhores.

Então ele relia, e lia novamente, toda a trilogia.

Naquele fim de tarde ele havia recebido, num envelope cor de rosa, um convite especial escrito em letras pretas cursivas, um convite para o casamento de Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. Não ficou exatamente surpreso, pois naquela mesma manhã o Uchiha havia passado em sua sala para comunicar o progresso de sua missão – dada a ele por si mesmo, vale lembrar. Ele trouxe material para análise e ficou enfurnado no laboratório de pesquisa por horas, e provavelmente sequer tinha visto outra pessoa além dele e talvez Sakura.

Quando a figura rosa entrou na sua sala, tímida e visivelmente desconfortável – quando foi a última vez que ela lhe chamou de Rokudaime-sama? – o homem teve a certeza de que Sasuke não anunciara sua chegada para a noiva.

E então ela o beijou.

Ficaram ali naquele breve momento até que Shikamaru – inconveniente, porém sensato – os interrompeu de maneira brusca e invasiva, dizendo tudo aquilo sobre Naruto e sua busca, e sobre Sakura estar destruindo tudo isso.

Aí ela se casou.

Pelo menos, àquela altura deveria estar casada e na festa de seu casamento, tomando drinks e se divertindo enquanto fazem planos para... Será que Sasuke ficaria para uma lua de mel? Kakashi não sabia.

Reviveu o beijo de mais cedo de novo e de novo, acabou fazendo faxina em sua casa para tentar tirá-la da cabeça, catalogou os livros que tinha numa imensa estante velha no escritório que um dia fora do seu pai, e cozinhou. E agora, depois de ter elaborado uma boa desculpa para não ter comparecido – seu terno estava sujo – ele resolveu reler sua amada trilogia numa só noite.

O problema é que Icha Icha Paradise era muito bom.

Era o tipo de livro que você conseguia sentir os personagens, que os sentimentos estavam transbordando nas letras, e a história tomava forma entorno disso. Era um romance erótico, mas principalmente um romance ainda que Jirayia não tenha poupado detalhes nas cenas mais picantes, mas ainda assim um romance.

E ali estava o personagem principal sendo beijado pela mocinha, e o looping em sua cabeça recomeçou. Ele revisitou todos os beijos, todos os amassos. Ele conseguia sentir a pele dela na mão dele se fechasse os olhos, conseguia ouvir os suspiros dela quando lhe beijava perto da orelha, conseguia ouvir sua risada fácil serpenteando no ar, e _aquele sorriso_. Conseguia ver as expressões que tanto lhe satisfaziam, o deleite que era a voz dela e o toque macio de suas mãos...

Era a primeira vez que Icha Icha estava piorando uma situação.

Genma estava previsto para chegar daqui a duas horas. Kakashi estava planejando recebe-lo pessoalmente, mas recebeu uma mensagem pelo rádio informando que iria atrasar. Não tinha nada pra fazer, nada que quisesse fazer. Pensou na moça em um quimono cerimonial, a seda adornando sua pele alva e o penteado que lhe deixaria mais estonteante.

Ele não tinha duvidas que ela era a noiva mais linda que veria na vida, e por isso resolveu não vê-la. Não precisava dessa memória. E tinha também _esse sentimento_ toda vez que pensava nela e Sasuke no altar, esse que ele não sabia qual era, mas que existia. E também _esse outro sentimento_ que tinha com relação a ela, esse que ele também não sabia qual era.

Porque ele estava envolvido com ela, sim, mas até que ponto?

Ele não queria saber.

Ele não precisava saber.

Estava tudo acabado afinal.

_Toc. Toc._

As batidas em sua porta o tiraram do vale infinito em que havia se perdido os seus pensamentos. Levantou num solavanco, o sinal de chakra não havia apitado, o que significava que não apenas era alguém conhecido, mas também era umas poucas pessoas que haviam sido incluídas no selamento, o que limitava a alguns poucos ANBUs e pessoas do trabalho.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

ANBUs entravam por todos os _buracos_ que existiam na casa, exceto pela porta, então já sabia que provavelmente era Shikamaru – talvez fosse deixar as coisas claras e pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu.

_Tanto faz._

Abriu a porta e sua respiração falhou.

— Sakura?

Ele não sabia de onde tinha saído sua voz, nem como conseguiu dizer o nome dela sem errar todas as sílabas. Estava surpreso. Ela estava completamente diferente e ao mesmo tempo exatamente como ele se lembrava. Não era um quimono, mas sim um vestido que a moça havia escolhido, e _pelos deuses,_ ela era a mulher mais bonita que já tinha visto.

— Posso entrar?

A voz era tímida e contida. Um pedido minúsculo com ombros encolhidos. Ele ainda estava chocado, ficou olhando para a moça na soleira da porta com aqueles olhos verdes e aquela expressão. _O que ela estava fazendo alí?_ Kakashi não fazia ideia, mas não importava.

Ele saiu brevemente do seu transe dando passagem para a moça, que entrou sem cerimonias, e ficou parada no meio de sua sala esperando que ele fechasse a porta.

Kakashi passou as mãos pelos cabelos e depois pela sua calça de moletom, sentindo-se nervoso. Se deu conta que estava usando um blusão preto e calças moletom. Ela estava ali deslumbrante, e ele era o maior exemplo de velho cansado. Sequer a barba tinha feito.

Sustentaram o olhar um no outro por um longo momento e, mesmo que soubesse de sua determinação, Kakashi ainda não podia dizer sobre o que era isto. Ela era tudo que ele não podia ter, e ainda assim a cobiçava.

— Você está linda.

Disse num tom que soou um tanto desolado. No meio de toda a confusão que se passava dentro dele, vê-la naquelas roupas com aquela expressão era demais. Tentava se agarrar a sanidade de suas emoções enquanto ela estava ali, umedecendo os lábios sem sequer dar-se conta do efeito que isso tinha sobre ele, sem perceber que ele estava atento a cada gesto.

Ela estava inquieta, via isso naqueles olhos verdes tão honestos.

— Kakashi... – A voz soou um tom mais baixo do que ela costumava falar habitualmente — Faça amor comigo.

Foi necessário um instante para as palavras e todo o seu significado o atingirem. Ele tentou pensar em como isso os afetaria, em como isso mudaria tudo.

— Sakura... – Disse hesitante sem saber ao certo se conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, porque era ela ali naquele vestido, porque era ela em seus pensamentos, porque sentia falta de como era estar com ela, porque sentia falta dela.

— Por favor.

Que tipo de homem ele era por fazê-la pedir _por favor_ para que fizesse amor com ela? Que tipo de homem a recusaria?

Rendido, o homem cruzou o pequeno espaço entre eles, tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente. O feitiço de Sakura agia, hipnotizando-o ao tomar conta de todos os sentidos do homem. Sentia ela com suas mãos, o cheiro estava por toda parte, sua voz em suspiros era envolto pelo rosa de seus cabelos, e o gosto da pele em sua boca...

Ele tateava pelo tecido, livrando-a lentamente do tule e da seda, a conduzia ao quarto entre beijos e lá a viu nua pela primeira vez, lá a amou. Os beijos delicados se transformaram em pura urgência, a sentia quente sobre seu toque cálido, enxergava o prazer na maneira que o corpo reagia a cada estimulo, deixou rastros discretos pelas curvas suaves de seu torso, assim como ela produzia os tons de vermelho que existiriam nas costas dele amanhã cedo.

Ele a amou do jeito que ela merecia ser amada, do jeito que ela precisava ser amada e Sakura explodiu em sensações, deixando todos os muros caírem e todas as defesas serem vencidas. Seus ruídos em estase evocavam a vontade dele de lhe dar tudo. Naquele momento, Sakura era sua e apenas sua.

Era tudo que ele mais temia e mais queria. Nessa dualidade, ele encontrou o ponto em que podia esquecer de tudo e ser apenas dela também. E assim, os corpos colidiram e entraram na mais perfeita harmonia.

Durou um momento. Ela estava sobre seu peito enquanto ele ainda sofria dos efeitos dela sobre si. A tinha nos braços e a queria ali, e por isso quando a sentiu mexer-se e erguer o tronco, sem sequer pensar muito, ele colocou a mão em sua cintura enquanto se erguia também.

— Fique. – Disse de repente aflito — Por favor, fique.

Ele a viu olhar para ele por cima do ombro, seus olhos verdes gentis sorriram para ele lhe dando conforto. Sakura novamente se deitou, dando-lhe um longo beijo antes de simplesmente adormecer em seus braços.

— Fique o quanto puder – Ele disse mais baixo enquanto a observava dormir — Fique pra sempre.

Porque finalmente não havia mais confusão em si. Ele sabia, _ela sabia._

.

.

.

Entrando pela janela sem sequer anunciar-se, a luz solar era derramada sobre os móveis sóbrios do quarto do homem. O guarda-roupa alto e amplo tinha sua madeira escura exposta em detalhes pela luz forte de um dia lindo em Konoha. O quarto era simples, uma estante guardava alguns de seus livros favoritos e alguns documentos, numa mesa do canto podia ser visto as chaves de casa, algumas moedas solitárias, canetas, papeis e dois porta-retratos com as fotos de seus times ninja.

Mas ele não os via assim que acordava, quando abria os olhos a primeira coisa que via era a linda vista da janela enorme no quarto que um dia fora de seu pai. A casa ficava nos limites urbanos de Konoha com a parte agraria do país do fogo, sendo assim tinha uma linda vista para um campo enorme de arroz, algo que fazia valer a pena a vida isolada da cidade.

Sua cama era larga, diferente do que tinha no apartamento na cidade. Era um colchão grande e alto coberto por um lençol branco que combinava com seus travesseiros em fronhas cor creme. Sim, ele gostava de tons claros em sua cama porque estava de preto na maior parte do tempo. Também tinha a colcha de shurikens que havia ganhado de Kurenai no natal de muitos anos atrás. Ele adorava aquela colcha.

Naquela manhã, entretanto, não foi para a linda vista que Kakashi olhou primeiro, tampouco para sua colcha preferia emaranhada por uma noite agitada, mas sim para o espaço vazio em seu colchão. Ele demorou um tempo para entender que ela não estava mais ali, que tinha saído furtivamente assim que acordara e não deixado nenhum sinal de sua presença – exceto pelos dois ou três fios de cabelo rosa no travesseiro ao lado.

Havia o cheiro dela por toda a parte e havia as lembranças em que ele lentamente começou a se perder. Havia também o vazio não apenas em sua cama mas também dentro de si. Ela tinha ido e levado consigo sentimentos poderosos que Kakashi jamais se permitiu ter, pelo menos não até aquela fatídica noite em que Sakura o pediu que fizesse.

A amou por inteiro e descobriu que ainda a amava, mesmo que ela não pudesse ficar.

Levantou num pulo quando ouviu um ruído oco vindo de dentro da casa, como um baque. Suspirou pesado pensando que queria ficar na cama por mais algum tempo, absorvendo tudo o que tinha acontecido, entendendo seu novo sentimento – que agora tinha um nome: _amor. – _mas a vida não queria que ele desperdiçasse esse tempo desta forma.

Colocou uma roupa rapidinho só para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo. Certamente era Pakkun vindo do nada para pegar alguma coisa na cozinha, o diabo do cachorro sempre fazia isso nos piores horários.

— Yare, yare – Já foi falando antes mesmo de cruzar a quina do corredor e chegar na cozinha.

E lá estava a panela amassada nas mãos precisas de uma moça não tão alta, exibindo seu belo par de pernas, vestia a camisa preta que ele estava na noite anterior. Seu cabelo rosa preso num rabo de cabalo displicente combinava com o ar casual que ela trazia naquela cena.

— Nossa, eu te acordei – Ela disse encolhendo os ombros enquanto girava o corpo para ficar completamente a frente dele.

— Sakura...? – Sua voz tinha um misto de alegria e surpresa que não passou despercebido pela moça.

Ela sorriu deitando a cabeça brevemente sobre o ombro, o olhou com por um tempo enquanto involuntariamente mordia o lábio inferior. Eles se olharam e ele percebeu o quão bem ela ficava naquela roupa, o quão linda ela conseguia ser a cada dia que passava e o quão ela combinava com aquela casa, aquela cena... Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, evitou a bancada e a abraçou de imediato, aspirando o cheiro de Sakura.

— Ei... – Ela disse lhe fazendo um carinho nas costas, deu uma risada suave de quem finalmente também admitiu a si mesma o que estava acontecendo.

Não falaram nada por um longo momento, deixaram que os sentimentos se encontrassem naquele abraço necessitado e caloroso. Sakura sentiu o aconchego dos braços dele e repousou sobre seu afeto, deixou que fosse preenchida por esse momento sem pensar em nada ou em ninguém. Era apenas ele e ela compartilhando algo que jamais deveriam ter abdicado.

— Desculpe se te acordei – Ela disse ainda naquele momento — Criei o costume de tomar uma xícara de café bem cedo, desde então acordo sempre no mesmo horário.

Ele se afastou brevemente para vê-la falar e, sem a máscara, ela podia vê-lo sorrindo feliz. Ele a beijou no rosto sem nenhuma necessidade de se conter.

— Faça duas então. – Disse sentindo-se com sorte — Da próxima vez deixo a chaleira na prateleira mais baixa.

— Será ótimo. – Sakura respondeu confirmando.

Havia uma próxima vez.

.

.

.

Oi gente!

Primeiramente feliz ano novo pra todas as minhas leitoras maravilhosas! Espero que tenham tido uma virada excelente, e se não tiveram, espero que o ano seja mais gentil com vocês :3 não há tempestade que não passe, lembrem-se!

Segundo dia do ano com um capítulo enorme pra vocês!

Nesse capítulo tivemos tantas coisas, não é? Eu simplesmente não consegui parar de pensar sobre como Ino reagiria se Sakura tivesse lhe dito que iria ver Kakashi naquele momento, depois do casamento. Eu penso que ela desencorajaria, mas ao mesmo tempo tentaria armar um plano para resolver essa situação do melhor modo possível, e provavelmente do jeito mais honesto (que seria falar com Sasuke).

De toda forma, ela só pegou as pistas no final, então pra quem está em dúvida: Ino sabe exatamente para onde Sakura foi. É importante saber disso porque eu não sei se no próximo capítulo eu vou dar uma folga pro nosso casal favorito ou se continuo essa narrativa agressivamente (é bomba em cima de bomba aqui) ahahaha

Também teve a cena da primeira vez de Sakura. A fic é rated M, entretanto a guideline do FFNET mudou, fics de conteúdo adulto explicito devem ser classificadas como MA, entretanto não existe essa classificação disponível, ou seja, o site agora é friendly Family, o que na prática é um saco.

Mas não achem que foi por isso que eu não detalhei tanto essa cena, meu motivo foi que eu queria passar algo muito mais sentimental do que físico, e escolhi o Kakashi para "contar" essa história porque ela estava num momento extremamente vulnerável, mas ele também estava, só que é mais difícil enxergar isso porque ele é homem e muito mais experiente.

Eu farei sim cenas mais explicitas, então conto com vocês para _não me denunciarem_ HAHAHAAH obrigada!

Então, em todo caso, nós nos vemos no capítulo 5!

* * *

**ThayseUchiha:** Se é pelo Itachi, então eu super entendo HAAHAH melhor Uchiha, apesar de que sabemos que o Kakashi é melhor HAHAAH! Ai mana, eu escrevi aquilo pensando "mas que merda, fiquem juntos logo!" só que agora acho que compensou um pouco o drama do outro né XDD esse capítulo foi mais gentil com eles. Espero não ter te feito esperar muito! Obrigada pela review :3

* * *

**Bela21:** Sasuke é o personagem que mais vai aparecer DO NADA nessa fic HAAHAHAH eu aproveito que ele é essa pessoa que só vive no mundo pra fazer ele aparecer e mudar toda a dinâmica da situação. Sakura só se sente pressionada quando ele esta envolvido e há uma certa dinâmica estranha entre eles, então ela só vai seguindo a call dele, como sempre.

E que bom que você gostou da cena da cozinha, até agora é a minha preferida XD o jeito que eu imaginei todo esse momento... é super gostosinho e casual, então me doeu muito ter que interromper isso.

Deixa as unhas crescerem mulher! Mas continue comigo, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar! HAHA obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

É ISTO GENTE!

Agora é ver onde isso vai dar :X

**Continuem comigo, haverá uma próxima vez!**


	6. Os melhores e mais difíceis dias

.

_Capítulo V_

_**Os melhores e mais difíceis dias **_

.

.

.

Compras de supermercado eram algo divertido para a moça, afinal, eram tantos produtos e tantas possibilidades. Olhar as prateleiras em busca do mantimento ideal era extremamente terapêutico. Ela conseguia deixar tudo pra trás em prol do objetivo principal – comprar coisas para a casa – e soltar o pensamento para ele ir para o lugar que quisesse. Não havia bloqueios, era algo leve, divertido e extremamente pessoal.

Por isso, raramente ela aceitava companhia nessas horas, preferindo fazê-lo em horários alternativos para não encontrar nenhum conhecido no mercado e acabar tendo que fazer compras em conjunto – acabaria com a experiência. Naquela tarde, entretanto, acabou cruzando com Sakura no mercado. Era uma sexta feira e todos estavam comprando o necessário para não terem que sair de casa no final de semana, e não era diferente na família Haruno – ou deveria dizer Uchiha?

Sakura tinha casado enquanto Hinata e Naruto ainda estavam na viagem de lua de mel, por isso a moça não pode comparecer no que ficou conhecido como o casamento surpresa. Ninguém esperava – nem mesmo a noiva – que fossem casar dessa forma, tão abrupta, mas foi o que aconteceu. Depois de meses, no entanto, Hinata ainda tinha dificuldades para enxergar a moça como uma mulher casada, afinal a rotina dela não mudara em absolutamente nada.

Chefe administrativa do hospital, morava sozinha num apartamento luxuoso no centro de Konoha, tinha happy hours periodicamente com seus amigos do trabalho e estava sempre com unhas polidas, sinal de quem não se desgasta com tarefas domésticas.

Não que estivesse com inveja da menina, ou que quisesse condená-la a uma vida de servidão, mas o fato é que Sakura tinha o brilho de alguém que não tinha que se importar em chegar em casa e ter que preparar o almoço do esposo. Na verdade, ela tinha aquele ar de quem chegava em casa e o esposo já tinha feito o jantar para ela.

Antigamente, a princesa do clã Hyuuga mal encontrava a amiga em locais tão corriqueiros, primeiramente porque ela morava na casa dos pais, e depois que se mudou, passou a comer em restaurantes, agora que havia se casado, Hinata desconfiava que Sakura estava se dedicando mais à culinária, já que agora a encontrava com certa frequência ali, comprando verduras e carnes. Talvez a moça quisesse estar preparada para quando Sasuke finalmente retornasse a vila, ou tivesse percebido que era mais caro comer fora de casa do que preparar a própria comida.

Ou talvez não fosse nenhum dos dois.

Mas era bom vê-la feliz mesmo com os contra pontos de sua vida. Depois do noivado era visível que Sakura estava entrando numa espécie de depressão e usando o trabalho como válvula de escape, a moça sempre teve essa tendência a se dedicar ao extremo no trabalho quando as coisas em sua vida pessoal não iam bem, mas depois do casamento, Sakura havia se tornado uma nova mulher. A certeza do matrimonio tinha lhe renovado as energias, provavelmente.

— Né, Hinata – A médica chamou enquanto olhava para a prateleira de frios — Que peixe você acha que combina melhor com tomates?

— Hmmm – Era o tipo de pergunta que só alguém que não sabia cozinhar conseguia fazer. — Que tal filé de merluza? – Respondeu sem ter muita certeza também, afinal Naruto não gostava muito de tomates e raramente Hinata preparava algo onde o sabor do tomate se destacava.

— Entendo... – Disse a moça esfregando a ponta do queixo e logo em seguida pegando o maior pedaço de merluza que encontrou na prateleira.

Hinata riu.

— Não, não, Sakura-chan – Ela colocou a mão gentilmente sobre a de Sakura, impedindo que ela soltasse o produto no carrinho — Você escolhe o mais fresco. Esse tem cara de congelado a muito tempo.

Sakura a olhou com um sorriso torto e devolveu o produto a prateleira, agora imersa na missão de detectar o peixe mais fresco, ela começou a cutucar todos os pedaços e Hinata, mais uma vez, deu uma risadinha antes de dar as dicas corretas para se escolher o melhor peixe da prateleira.

Não era uma missão tão difícil, mas muitos tinham essa dificuldade. Hinata mesmo, na primeira vez que decidiu cozinhar peixe, tinha ido ao mercado e passara tempo demais na frente daquela mesma prateleira. Foi ao acaso que encontrou Kakashi-sensei no mesmo local, e fora ele quem lhe ensinara a escolher o peixe pelo cheiro e textura.

Era engraçado como alguém que tinha a fama de pior cozinheiro do mundo ninja comprava sempre as melhores coisas que haviam no mercado.

Hinata e Kakashi começaram a se esbarrar com frequência no mercado depois disso, afinal ele também tinha lhe dito do melhor horário para fazer compras, e tinha varias dicas do que comprar e como comprar. As habilidades do homem com certeza não se resumiam a jutsus e leitura pornográfica, ia muito além.

Aliás, já fazia algum tempo que não o encontrava mais naquele lugar. Pensou se ele havia achado um lugar melhor para fazer suas compras, e conhecendo os hábitos de consumo do homem, Hinata fez uma nota mental para pergunta-lo disso assim que o encontrasse novamente.

Enquanto isso, resolveu ajudar Sakura em todas as compras daquele dia.

.

.

.

Tinham acordado cedo naquele sábado porque já sentia-se condicionada ao hábito. Seu apartamento no centro era alugado, mas ainda assim Sakura o chamava de seu, porque tudo ali tinha a sua cara: Os móveis em tons claros eram coloridos pela luz amarelada que invadia todos os espaços pelas janelas panorâmicas, além é claro de sua cama enorme no meio do quarto, o armário vintage dado por seus pais e todos os seus objetos decorativos.

Era maravilhoso ter o próprio espaço.

Mas o que não sabia era que também era muito bom dividir a cama com alguém.

Aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto, e muito menos a sua cama, mas ao abrir os olhos e ver a luz derramar-se por todos os lados, ela virou o rosto e o encontrou dormindo um sono profundo. Kakashi não roncava, mas frequentemente tinha um sono inquieto. Sakura gostava de vê-lo dormindo, às vezes falava durante a noite uma palavra solta, mas naquela noite ele simplesmente deitou e dormiu profundamente.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos e ficou parada com receio de acordá-lo. O homem também era bastante matinal, apesar de sempre chegar atrasado. Noite passada tinham ficado acordados até mais tarde, e provavelmente ele não acordaria nem tão cedo dado a maneira com que dormia.

Após um momento, ela esgueirou-se para fora da cama e com passos leves, foi para a cozinha fazer café. Os meses tinham passado desde que se casara, e agora a moça de cabelos rosas estava completamente acostumada e confortável com a casa de Kakashi. Tinha escolhido ficar o quanto pudesse, tinha escolhido fazer algo por si mesma uma vez na vida, ainda que fosse uma das coisas mais egoístas que já fizera na vida.

Ainda assim, Kakashi tinha pedido para que ficasse.

E depois de meses, ela ainda permanecia não só em sua cama, mas também em sua vida como um todo. Se viam com frequência, se não estavam na casa dele, então estavam na dela. Sakura e Kakashi criaram uma rotina própria onde sempre jantavam juntos, e os finais de semana ficavam sempre juntos, e assim foram levando a relação clandestina que estabeleceram a muito tempo, incapazes de desmembrar-se, eles seguiam esperando que o tempo fosse gentil com eles.

Ela olhou pela janela para o horizonte em campos verdes. Tinha se acostumado com aquela vista, mas especialmente naquela manhã o céu dançava azul e intenso à luz do sol. Jamais, em nenhum outro momento, imaginou que um dia estaria olhando o mundo através daquela janela. Jamais imaginou que encontraria a felicidade naquele lugar tão inusitado e com aquela pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas de alguma maneira, nunca foi notada como deveria.

— Pensei que iria acordar antes de você

A voz dele soou preguiçosa enquanto sua figura cruzava a cozinha na direção da chaleira. Kakashi não era adepto do café matinal, ao invés disso ele preferia o clássico chá de ervas, e assim começava seu dia. Sakura sorriu pra ele sentindo o aroma do café misturar-se ao das ervas em infusão. Era sutil mas estava ali se você prestasse muita atenção.

— Pensei que ia conseguir voltar pra cama antes de você acordar.

Foi a vez dele sorrir pra ela, terminando o preparo da bebida, ele escorou-se no balcão e permitiram um ao outro olhar-se por um longo momento. Havia silêncio e os cheiros fortes das bebidas, também havia uma cena que precisava ser registrada na memória de Kakashi, que era uma linda Sakura iluminada na janela de sua cozinha, tomando um café tranquilo com o cabelo bagunçado de ter recém-acordado usando apenas sua camisa. Ele se aproximou para beijá-la na têmpora e sentiu o toque os dedos delicados em seu braço nu.

E assim se iniciava uma rotina matinal que o casal havia estabelecido. Não faziam muito além de conversar e aproveitar da companhia um do outro, muitas vezes em um silêncio confortável e outras vezes em plena _atividade_. Com a agitação trazida pelos cargos que ocupavam, Kakashi e Sakura aproveitavam os finais de semana livres curtindo a preguiça, porque haviam vezes em que ficavam presos no trabalho, e ai significava um final de semana perdido.

Também não podiam sair como um casal regular. Apesar de serem conhecidos e ser comum sentarem vez ou outra para comer ou tomar alguma coisa, Sakura e Kakashi não se sentiam a vontade quando tentavam transparecer costume em eventos sociais que precisassem estar no mesmo ambiente. Preferiam atividades alternativas, acabavam explorando os arredores menos conhecidos de Konoha e muitas vezes abdicando das saídas em prol da intimidade.

Naquele dia, no entanto, Sakura suspirou ainda olhando a janela, imaginando que seria um ótimo dia para um banho de piscina, talvez com almoço. Ela olhou para Kakashi com a ideia formulando ainda em sua mente.

— Você conhece a cachoeira perto da fazenda Yakuzo? – Perguntou balançando as pernas apoiadas no braço do sofá. Estava deitada com a cabeça nas pernas de Kakashi, que lia algum documento.

— Sim – A resposta dele foi mais direta, estava concentrado no que quer que estivesse lendo. — O que tem?

— O que você acha de mim, num biquini pequeno, completamente molhada da mais cristalina água? – Ela disse tentando manter o interesse dele em dias, funcionando completamente, já que o homem simplesmente deixara de lado sua literatura para olhá-la diretamente — A gente pode levar comida e almoçar por lá, e aproveitar o dia num local que todo mundo sabe que existe, mas ninguém nunca vai.

O homem não escondia o sorriso do rosto. Já havia visto Sakura em roupas de banho, e foi a primeira vez que Genma fez um comentário realmente obsceno sobre sua aluna. Talvez fosse aquela a primeira vez que Kakashi percebeu que Sakura não tinha mais 13 anos, mas escondeu isso em algum lugar bem profundo da sua mente antes mesmo de vir a tona.

— Ninguém nunca vai lá porque é muito longe – Ele disse vendo-a revirar os olhos, a intimidade a fazia ficar muito mais honesta — E consigo te deixar completamente molhada sem a necessidade de água cristalina.

Foi a vez dela rir.

— _Touché – _E maneou a cabeça tentando esconder a expressão meio tímida e meio pervertida que lhe surgia — Mas eu ainda queria aproveitar o dia para um mergulho.

O fato é que as vezes Sakura vinha com esse tipo de sugestão, para que saíssem e fosse a algum lugar onde eram completamente desconhecidos. Isso incluía vilarejos distantes e lugares pouco habitados, mas no final sempre valia a pena.

Principalmente pelo biquini pequeno.

— Eu conheço um lugar muito melhor e bem mais perto. – Ele disse vendo o sorriso se espalhar no rosto dela — E ninguém conhece esse lugar, então pode por seu menor biquini.

— Vou nadar pelada – Ela respondeu enquanto via a sobrancelha dele arquear em expectativa.

.

.

.

Sakura sabia que havia locais no mundo em que ela jamais estivera. Apesar de já ter _visitado_ outras dimensões durante a guerra, a moça não se considerava alguém que tinha um grande conhecimento do mundo. É claro que já tinha visitado todas as grandes vilas ninja, já havia estado em alguns vilarejos e aldeias, mas os lugares exóticos descritos nos livros de turismo, ou mesmo os lugares que só os habitantes conheciam, Sakura jamais tinha visitado.

Ela não imaginava, entretanto, que um lugar tão exuberante estivesse escondido no meio da floresta ao norte da vila.

Da casa de Kakashi até o local, o casal acabou contornando a vila discretamente, o que acresceu o tempo de deslocamento. Acabaram levando cerca de uma hora caminhando a pé por entre os estreitamentos da vegetação. Foi depois que cruzaram um planalto, descendo uma encosta, percorreram pela margem de um córrego. Mas tudo isso Sakura já conhecia. Na verdade, era o caminho alternativo que dava acesso a uma estrada interditada para o país do Ferro.

Só que, ao irem um pouco mais adiante encontrariam um amontoado de pedras cobertas por musgo e vegetação típica de regiões aquosas. Havia uma pequena fenda, quase imperceptível por entre elas, e quando cruzaram, desceram por um terreno íngreme ouvindo o barulho de gotejamento. Não demorou muito para entrarem numa caverna subterrânea ampla, onde a luz que vinha de fora podia entrar por diversas aberturas no "teto", que refletiam nos diversos cristais iluminando todo o local.

A kunoichi notou, imediatamente, que as estalactites conduziam a água do córrego por onde passaram para dentro do lugar, inundando parte da caverna. Era incrível como algo de tamanha beleza tinha se formado em um local tão improvável, e mais incrível ainda era o fato de ninguém ter encontrado aquele lugar ainda.

Ou melhor, quase ninguém.

Ela girou o corpo, ficando de frente para o homem que a olhava com certa curiosidade, ou talvez certo fascínio.

— Kakashi, isso é... – Ela não tinha palavras para descrever o quão deslumbrada estava.

— Não tem tanto sol, mas é bastante iluminado. – Kakashi disse calmamente — Acho que vai servir, não é?

— _Vai servir?_ – A mulher repetiu incrédula com a capacidade do homem de fazer daquele lugar magnifico soar como algo comum — Eu amei isso tudo.

É claro que o homem tinha um olhar satisfeito em seu rosto encoberto, mas Sakura estava deslumbrada demais para notar. Eles acomodaram sua pequena bagagem em cima de uma pedra larga que havia na beira da água, e Kakashi revelou que durante uma longa missão enquanto ainda era um chunin, ele acabou caindo ali dentro de alguma forma. Desde então, ele sempre vai ali quando quer relaxar ou passar um tempo longe das atividades ninja, como se fosse seu local secreto.

Sakura escutou pacientemente, imaginando mais uma vez por quantos lugares aquele homem havia passado durante sua vida. Ele foi temido por nações inteiras, ninjas tremiam só de ouvir seu nome. Durante seu tempo como assistente, Sakura acabou esbarrando no arquivo ninja do homem, que era enorme. Todos relatórios de missões estavam ali, avaliações psicológicas, testes físicos... Kakashi tinha um dos maiores arquivos de toda Konoha, e haviam ainda relatórios protegidos por jutsus que ela jamais poderia ver. Tudo isso só provava o quão dura e incrível havia sido sua vida, e vendo-o agora, relaxado em uma bermuda, deitado numa toalha felpuda enquanto comia uma maçã, Sakura só conseguia admirá-lo cada vez mais.

Ela se livrou de sua roupa, exibindo o biquini azul que colocara antes de sair de casa. Deixou tudo perto da bolsa e se jogou na água sem cerimônias. Estavam incrivelmente gelada, e devido ao processo de escoamento, ela estava filtrada também, apta ao consumo. O lugar era largo o suficiente para que ela pudesse nadar de um lado a outro, mas a moça preferiu a calmaria de sentir o corpo flutuar.

O ruído do gotejamento era o mais presente no ambiente, seguido de um silvo do vento que passava por entre as frestas do teto. Haviam também o barulho de alguns animais que provavelmente faziam ninhos ali por perto, e com certeza, mais para dentro do local, haviam morcegos e criaturas noturnas, mas não havia problema desde que o casal respeitasse os limites entre a parte iluminada e a mais escura.

Kakashi entrou depois de um momento. Ele sabia que o trabalho da moça não era nenhum paraíso, e que havia tensão por todos os lados, ser médica e administradora do hospital eram trabalhos árduos que exigiam tempo demais da moça, então quando a viu tão em paz flutuando sobre a água cristalina, o homem só conseguia pensar que não queria atrapalhar.

Até ela perceber seu olhar e o chamar para dentro.

Ela tinha aquele sorriso que só ele recebia, aquele que só se dá à sua pessoa favorita no mundo. Sakura nunca perdeu o jeito de mais nova, o modo de falar, e tinha sempre aquela honestidade que transparecia em seus olhos, mesmo quando tentava ao máximo esconder – um defeito no mundo ninja, mas que para Kakashi, era uma das maiores qualidades dela.

Enlaçando sua cintura, ele a trouxe para perto. Conversaram sobre algo trivial enquanto ele já mirava os lábios dela. A água realmente estava fria, mas ele não se importou muito, desde que ela estivesse ali a centímetros.

Ele tocou os lábios dela com os dele, e no momento seguinte já não havia mais frio.

A beijava suavemente, aproveitando de todas as circunstancias para apreciá-la da maneira que mais gostava, lentamente. Conduziu o beijo com desejo, deixando que os pensamentos cessassem em prol de apenas sentir tudo que Sakura lhe proporcionava. Era cálido e intenso. Ela sorriu no começo e depois mergulhou nas emoções que só Kakashi lhe trazia.

Ela o puxou para si, certificando-se que ele não iria a lugar nenhum, e ele deixou que seu corpo reagisse, contornando a pele macia e molhada com as mãos. Sakura cessou o beijo bruscamente, ofegante enquanto olhava para ele com o rosto levemente corado. _Tão honesta._ Ele adorava como ela mostrava exatamente o que queria, e como o corpo dela reagia ao mais simples do toque.

— Vem cá – Kakashi buscou o rosto dela com os lábios, dando um pequeno beijo em seu rosto antes de arrastar a boca até o pescoço exposto da moça. Mordiscou ali enquanto ela gemia baixo, enroscando as pernas na cintura dele.

Num gesto simples, Kakashi puxou a corda do biquini, e num segundo sua boca descia tortuosamente sobre a pele alva, alcançando os seios expostos e projetados pra frente pelos arquejos da mulher, que em excitação o apertava com as penas enquanto lhe dava acesso pleno aos mamilos intumescidos. O homem adorava que ela fosse tão sensível ali, era visível em sua respiração, em sua agonia, e por isso ele não tinha nenhuma pressa, apesar de sentir-se tão excitado a ponto de estar com seu membro latejando logo ali.

— Droga, Kakashi – Ela reclamava entre os gemidos baixos, ele sabia que estava lhe torturando, ela sabia qual era o jogo dele, mas qual é a graça de dar o que ela quer quando ela quer? Ela segurou firme nos cabelos dele, fazendo-o ficar ciente de sua necessidade. Ele riu, maldosamente, contra a pele dela.

— Não seja tão apressada.

O copy-nin levantou o olhar apenas para vê-la revirar os olhos. Num movimento rápido, ela passou a mão por entre eles, indo diretamente para _dentro_ de sua bermuda, e então ela o segurou e começou a movimentar calmamente.

— Não sou só eu quem está com pressa aqui.

É claro, ela jamais deixaria barato. _Touché_, como ela mesmo diria. Eles se encararam enquanto ele usava tudo o que aprendeu ao longo dos anos para manter o controle. Tentou desviar o pensamento, mas com Sakura bem a sua frente lhe olhando intensamente com aquela expressão obscena no rosto enquanto lhe masturbava... Seu corpo o traia.

_Mas aquele era um jogo pra dois._

Em um segundo, ele estava com não apenas dentro da calcinha minúscula que ela usava, mas dentro _dela_. Sentindo-a completamente molhada por um liquido que definitivamente não era água. Ele a tocou onde sabia que ela sentia mais prazer, e sabia que estava ganhando aquele jogo quando o ritmo dela começou a vacilar. Sentiu urgência em penetrá-la com seu pau, mas ao invés disso, queria vê-la gozar em sua mão.

Então, quando ela apertou os olhos e soltou esvaziou os pulmões em uma só vez, esquecendo totalmente de movimentar seu braço e agarrando-o firme nas costas, Kakashi sabia que havia ganhado aquele jogo, mas também sabia que ela não estava se importando muito em perde-lo. Ela jogou o tronco para trás, arqueando o corpo enquanto o êxtase do orgasmo lhe invadia. Ele não parou. Quanto mais ele estimulava, mais ela respondia. O eco de seu gemido estava por todos os lados, e Kakashi era completamente dela.

Kakashi parou, observando-a com cuidado. Uma de suas pernas tremia, então ele a segurou firme, deixando que ela aproveitasse ao máximo da sensação em seu corpo. Sakura amoleceu completamente em seus braços, e ele se sentia satisfeito apesar de seu pau ainda estar ali, implorando pela boceta molhada logo acima.

— Sakura...?

Ele perguntou quando o tremor começava a passar, mas ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso o tomou com os lábios, num beijo que mostrava que _um orgasmo_ não era suficiente.

Desde o dia em que entrou pela sua porta num vestido de noiva, pedindo a ele que fizesse amor com ela, Sakura tinha ficado. Foi um pedido dele, mas também havia sido uma escolha dela. Ele não sabia quais motivos tinham a levado a aceitar, mas ela estava ali, dia após dia, lhe fazendo sentir coisas que ele nunca pensou sentir, descobrir coisas que ele habilmente escondeu até de si mesmo.

E toda vez que ela lhe beijava daquele jeito, toda vez que ela o procurava daquela forma, Kakashi entendia que era o mesmo pra ela. Sakura não estava ali porque ele pediu, mas sim porque ela _queria_ ficar, e é claro que ele sabia que não seria definitivo, que haviam tantas outras questões, que havia o casamento dela e que o que faziam era errado, mas uma vez que ela esteve ali, na frente dele daquele jeito – num vestido de noiva, com aquela expressão –, ele nunca conseguiria dizer não.

Ele a segurou e afastou a parte de baixo do biquini dela, penetrando-a logo em seguida. Ela arquejou de imediato, movimentando a pélvis contra ele. Os corpos se chocavam enquanto ela demonstrava todo seu prazer entre ruídos altos e o arranhar na pele dele. Kakashi grunhia contra a pele dela, estocando-a em ritmo progressivo. Ela o enlouquecia com todos os seus sons, com seu cheiro e seu corpo lascivo. Se em algum momento ele tinha controle sobre seu corpo, agora ele era apenas sensações, e quando chegou em seu ápice, a única coisa em sua mente turva era Sakura.

Ambos ofegantes, um apoiado no outro no meio daquele lago improvisado. Eles ficaram assim por um longo momento enquanto sentiam a presença um do outro, compartilhando dos momentos de prazer em um silêncio confortável.

— KYAAAA!

Ambos levantaram a cabeça bruscamente diante do som que ecoou vindo lá de longe, sinalizando que alguém estava invadindo o recinto. Kakashi imediatamente soltou um palavrão enquanto vasculhava a água em busca do biquini superior da moça. Sakura simplesmente abraçou Kakashi temendo mostrar mais do que deveria à visitante misteriosa.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Praguejando mentalmente sobre a falta que o sharingan lhe fazia, Kakashi achou o biquini em tempo hábil de vestir a kunoichi, esta ultima o lembrou de vestir a máscara adequadamente, e tudo isso fizeram enquanto ainda estavam _próximo demais._

Mas, da entrada da caverna até o ponto onde estavam não demoraria muito, e assim ambos viraram o rosto na direção dos passos e risadas que vinham daquela direção, descobrindo os dois intrusos mais inconvenientes que poderiam surgir naquele momento e flagrá-los.

Hinata e Naruto.

— Hã? – O loiro disse enquanto adentrava o local segurando na mão da esposa. Ambos com roupas de casuais e Hinata com uma cesta de vime na outra mão, vermelha como um tomate e desviando o olhar, algo que Sakura diria que era típico da menina a alguns anos. – Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei?

O coração de Sakura batia de forma que ela achava que poderia pular para fora de seu peito a qualquer momento. Naruto era a _penúltima_ pessoa que ela queria que a flagrasse, principalmente quando estava literalmente fodendo com seu antigo professor numa caverna a menos de uma hora da vila. E é claro que Naruto, sendo Naruto, imediatamente perguntou o que ambos estavam fazendo ali, _tão juntos._

Sakura teve vontade de socar ele como a muito tempo não tinha, mas se segurou por Hinata. Deixou que Kakashi habilmente explicasse que _ela havia machucado o pé_, e ele a estava tirando da água. Fazia parte do treinamento ninja ser um pouco atriz, mas Sakura sempre foi péssima nessa matéria, por isso raramente pegava missões de infiltração a longo prazo, mas naquele momento ela era digna do maior prêmio de atuação do mundo ninja.

Mancou apoiada em Kakashi, sentindo um misto de irritação e alivio tomarem conta de si enquanto fingia estar dolorida. Sentou-se na sua toalha, usou jutsu médico por algum tempo enquanto Naruto estava ali do seu lado, certificando-se que ela estava bem, todo preocupado. Hinata parecia estar mergulhada no próprio mundo e Sakura agradecia por isso, não precisava lidar com ela também.

Quando Sakura terminou de falsamente se curar, Naruto lhe sorriu genuinamente e se jogou na água, isso depois de explicar como diabos tinha chegado ali. Porque isso não saia da cabeça de Sakura, sobre como ele havia encontrado aquele lugar. De mil pessoas, logo Naruto estava ali e com Hinata. O fato é que, há algumas semanas, enquanto fazia um treinamento na região com senjutsu, ele acabou sentindo esse lugar, e resolveu trazer Hinata no primeiro final de semana em que ambos estivessem livres.

Azar?

Não havia o que fazer. Sakura olhou para Kakashi e percebeu imediatamente em seus olhos languidos que o homem estava tão irritado quanto ela. É claro, queriam e _precisavam_ estar sozinhos, afinal brincar de aluna e sensei não era nenhum pouco divertido para os dois, não quando tinham acabado de fazer _aquele sexo_ e só queriam ficar um nos braços do outro.

Por sorte, Naruto era um tanto _lento_, sequer havia passado pela cabeça dele que os dois pudessem ter ido ali juntos, e Hinata parecia distante demais para raciocinar sobre a situação, pelo menos foi o que aparentava. Agora estavam ali, presos com o casal Uzumaki tendo que fingir descaradamente enquanto controlavam a irritação por serem interrompidos.

Naruto sozinho servia por uma multidão inteira e logo se ocupou em conversar com Kakashi sobre qualquer coisa, mas não antes de pedir comida para a esposa, alegando estar faminto pela _longa_ caminhada que fizeram, e escalou Sakura para ajudá-la a preparar o piquenique, pois aparentemente Naruto tinha trazido comida extra só por garantia.

Kakashi aproveitou para anunciar que tinha trazido um lanche também, no final das contas tinham que ficar com eles por mais algum momento, então resolveram se livrar da irritação e partilhar de uma refeição conjunta, afinal a hora do almoço estava bem próxima.

— Né, Hinata – Sakura disse enquanto tirava um bentō da bolsa, passando para Hinata que estava dispondo sanduiches e sucos por cima de uma toalha quadriculada — Você está bem? – Perguntou — Foi você quem gritou, não é?

— Ah! – A moça sorriu gentilmente. Parecia ter saído completamente de seu estado distante — Sim, eu escorreguei e caí – Riu brevemente antes de abrir a marmita que Sakura lhe dera, vendo os tomates recheados com peixe. Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior discretamente. — Sabe, Sakura – Ela disse sem olhar a amiga nos olhos — Naruto-kun e eu saímos logo cedo pra vir aqui, mas nos perdemos no caminho... Ele não lembrava a entrada direito e me pediu pra usar o byakugan para achar.

Foi a vez de Sakura morder o lábio inferior sem nem mesmo perceber. Sobre o que era aquela conversa? A médica ficou tensa, mas tentou apenas esperar e não se precipitar, era Hinata afinal, a mulher mais sensível que conhecia e de longe a mais gentil.

— Eu não sei o que eu vi, Sakura – Ela disse com um tom suave, ainda sem contato visual, se ocupando com o que estava fazendo — Mas eu também não acho que deveria fingir que não vi nada... – E maneou a cabeça, finalmente olhando para uma Sakura em estado de alerta — Então eu queria te falar que eu não julgo, e que vou ficar do seu lado em caso de... hã.. – Ela pensou um pouco — Você resolver _alguma coisa_.

Sakura sustentava uma expressão um tanto surpresa. Acabou dizendo o nome da amiga por reflexo enquanto processava as palavras dela, que carregavam um importante significado em toda aquela situação, principalmente depois da reação de Ino após sua _noite de núpcias._

Hinata havia demonstrado extrema sensibilidade e companheirismo. Sakura sabia que ela não estava consentindo com aquela traição, mas sim que _quando_ fosse tomar a decisão certa, ela iria estar ali como amiga para lhe apoiar. Significava que ela não via aquele relacionamento como algo errado, não caso não fosse uma traição, que ela não via problema em Kakashi e Sakura se apaixonarem e que, por mais que soubesse que era inteiramente errado colocar Sasuke naquela posição, ela não apontaria um dedo para Sakura julgando suas ações, porque no final das contas não cabe a ela fazer isso.

A moça de cabelos rosas sustentou um longo olhar para a princesa Hyuuga e sentiu vontade de chorar com o gesto. Hinata continuou sorrindo gentilmente, partilhando de sua bondade com o coração angustiado de Sakura, feliz por poder trazer algum conforto, ainda que por outro lado quisesse conversar abertamente com ela e lhe dizer para terminar as coisas com Sasuke o mais rápido possível, afinal era visível que o casamento tinha sido algo indesejado para Sakura desde o momento em que ficou noiva.

Ao contrario de seu esposo, Hinata era bastante atenta aos detalhes. As toalhas de Kakashi e Sakura uma do lado da outra, apenas Sakura tinha trazido uma bolsa, mas o bentō do sensei estava nela, os tomates recheados que _ele_ havia dito que tinha trazido mas que a moça sabia que fora Sakura quem tinha comprado os ingredientes, inclusive tendo Hinata a ajudado a escolher o peixe que os recheavas.

E é claro, tinha aquela visão que Hinata não sabia bem o que era, e honestamente nem queria saber.

Ela tentou mudar a cabeça de Naruto quanto a entrar na caverna, mas o homem ameaçou usar senjutsu e seria muito pior se ele _sentisse_ aquilo. Então resolveu entrar e fingir uma queda logo de cara, assim o casal seria alertado e muita coisa seria evitada, afinal, seu esposo não era _muito atento aos detalhes_...

Mas sendo Sakura uma amiga valiosa e alguém importante para Naruto, sabia que ela estava passando por um momento difícil. Hinata entendia que haviam diversos fatores que influenciavam no comportamento de Sakura, e que seu relacionamento com Sasuke sempre fora difícil de maneiras que ninguém no mundo além deles saberia determinar, então ela falou o que tinha pra falar, em pequenas frases, porque a partir daquele momento ela poderia olhar para sua amiga muito mais leve e sem segredos.

Naruto que lhe perdoasse, mas ele mesmo tinha lhe ensinado a proteger seus amigos, e era isso que ela faria.

.

.

.

Sakura estava nas suas costas, sentia as mãos da menina puxando o tecido com uma certa firmeza delicada, se é que isso de fato existia. Naquela sala improvisada como trocador haviam espalhadas bolsas e malas, produtos de beleza e um espelho de corpo todo estava bem ali na lateral, ansioso para ser usado antes do grande momento.

A médica estava em um lindo vestido azul bebê, uma cor que ela particularmente não usava muito, mas à pedido de Ino, cedeu. Ela estava linda naquele vestido soltinho que lembrava o verão, também tinha o cabelo bem cortado, penteado de modo que estava completamente jogado para um lado e fixado por uma presilha prateada.

Desde pequena Sakura nunca enxergou potencial em si mesma, mas Ino sempre teve olhos mais afiados e sabia que no futuro, ela seria essa pessoa maravilhosa em seus sapatos de salto não-tão-altos, mas extremamente elegantes, e conseguiria tudo que sempre sonhou, inclusive o amor da vida _delas_.

Enquanto ela lhe ajudava a colocar as várias camadas de roupa que precisava vestir para ficar bem naquele quimono cerimonial, Ino relembrava a sua vida. Como ela havia chegado naquele ponto? Quais foram as decisões que levaram as duas a estarem ali naquele momento e daquela forma e o que poderia ter sido diferente?

Quando bem mais nova, Ino achava que seu destino estava ligado ao de Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais bonito da academia. A loira lembrava do menino ainda muito jovem, ele tinha aquele jeito cativante, mas ela era nova demais para se interessar por meninos, ainda que ele obviamente chamasse a sua atenção. Em algum momento, entretanto, ele mudou.

Sim, Sasuke não era mais aquele garoto animado que andava pra cima e para baixo com seu irmão. Na verdade, o irmão dele sumiu do mapa e ninguém sabia direito o porquê. Ele passou um tempo sem ir à aula e quando retornou já não era o Sasuke que Ino conhecia.

Agora, mais velha, Ino não sabia dizer por _qual_ Sasuke ela se apaixonou: o menino sorridente ou o triste garoto. No final das contas aquilo não importava, porque ela estava determinada a ser alguém que pudesse estar com ele, porque ela era a melhor opção, e porque... Ela seria o tipo de mulher que conseguiria tudo o que sempre sonhou, inclusive o amor de sua vida.

Então quando ela conheceu Haruno Sakura e se tornou amiga dela, sentiu-se traída ao descobrir que o objetivo da moça era nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Ino não poderia manter aquela amizade se ambas iriam competir pela atenção dele, ela não poderia ajudar sua oponente, não é? Ela sabia que Sakura conseguiria tudo o que sempre sonhou...

Se afastou da moça com dor, precisava transformar aquele sentimento desolado em algo que lhe motivasse e por isso começou essa implicância sem sentido com ela. Sakura não havia entendido nada na época e apenas entrou no jogo, mas a verdade era que Ino sempre quis acabar com aquilo. Sakura sempre foi sua melhor amiga ainda que não soubesse, ainda que não se falassem mais.

E por isso foi tão doloroso lutar com ela no exame chunin.

Ino tinha certeza da sua vitória, porque apesar de ter potencial, Sakura sempre subestimou a si mesma. No final das contas, Sakura demonstrou uma forte determinação, algo motivado pela vitória em cima da pessoa que mais implicava com ela, da pessoa que lhe deu sonoridade e depois foi embora sem motivos. Ino não falou, mas na época ficou orgulhosa, e mais ainda, finalmente percebeu o quanto admirava a menina de cabelos rosas.

Não que tivessem desistido do amor de suas vidas. Sasuke ainda era um objetivo pra ambas, mas agora Ino sentia que podia competir de igual pra igual, e que isso não prejudicaria a amizade que construíssem a partir dali, e foi assim que retomaram algo que jamais deveriam ter deixado para trás.

— Ainda bem que casei de vestido, porque vestir tudo isso é uma tortura.

A loira riu brevemente. Sakura tinha lhe ajudado com todos os preparativos para aquele dia desde o momento em que Ino ficara noiva. Não era apenas retribuição pelo que ela tinha feito no casamento da médica, era visível que Sakura estava fazendo tudo porque queria fazer.

Ela sempre foi assim, fazia tudo que estava ao seu alcance e se dedicava ao máximo quando decidia algo, foi assim com ninjutsu médico, e também com Sasuke. Agora, depois de tudo, Ino entendia porque logo ela foi colocada junto no time 7, ela era teimosa como todos eles.

— Eu queria que meu pai pudesse me ver.

Estava na frente do espelho, vendo seu quimono cerimonial de cor roxa com detalhes em branco. O tecido pomposo tinha aspecto de caro, e cada detalhe evidenciava o esmero que a confecção do mesmo teve. Ino tinha escolhido um penteado que deixasse evidente o quão longo é seu cabelo, e também havia sua maquiagem leve que harmonizava todos os aspectos daquela composição.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ia casar-se com Sai finalmente.

Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a abraçou suavemente por trás. Pediu que não chorasse enquanto apoiava seu queixo no ombro da amiga. Vicariamente, elas comtemplaram as emoções como uma espécie de osmose. Não falaram nada, apenas riram em seguida.

Ino não fazia ideia em qual momento seu coração tinha sido tomado por Sai, mas sabia em qual momento tinha percebido que o que sentia por Sasuke não era exatamente o sentimento que a faria lutar por ele. Ela percebeu que não o conhecia e que nunca o conheceu de verdade. Ela gostava dele, mas jamais o amou.

Com Sai, primeiro eles deram um ao outro a oportunidade de se conhecerem, de conversarem e criarem um laço real, e só depois ela entendeu que sentia por ele algo muito mais profundo que apenas uma amizade, e por sorte, fora correspondida.

Ele tinha muitas questões sobre o papel dele na vila, na vida dos amigos e todo o resto, mas ela queria ser a certeza dele.

— Você está pronta?

Sakura perguntou sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. Parecia até que o casamento era dela. Ino riu com o pensamento vendo-a ficar levemente confusa.

— Está na hora, não é?

A fala da amiga fez a médica arquear a sobrancelha. Ela colocou uma mão na cintura e deitou brevemente a cabeça, numa expressão corporal já muito conhecida pela loira.

— Não vai me falar que está em duvida, né? – E sorriu antes de emendar — Se quiser, eu te tiro daqui em dois segundos e as pessoas só irão notar quando estivermos nas águas termais da Vila da Névoa.

Ino gargalhou, genuinamente feliz por ter alguém que fosse capaz de não apenas planejar um casamento, mas também articular uma fuga do mesmo. Ela se aproximou de Sakura e sorriu delicadamente.

— Obrigada, mas não vai ser necessário – Elas se encararam cumplices — Só preciso que você avise Sai, e se junte aos convidados.

— Você é a noiva mais bonita que já vi, e não tenho dúvidas que vai ser muito feliz.

Elas se abraçaram mais uma vez antes da médica partir. A noiva suspirou tentando manter a calma, agora que estava sozinha sentia-se um pouco mais nervosa, mas um pensamento em especial surgiu em sua mente, e de repente, ela sentiu-se uma má amiga, porque afinal de contas, ela não tinha planejado uma fuga para Sakura, e talvez isso tivesse mudasse tudo.

Ino não tinha reagido muito bem quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido logo após a cerimônia do casamento Uchiha. Sakura passou a noite fora de casa e todos acharam que ela estava com Sasuke em algum lugar, mas a verdade era que ela estava na casa do antigo sensei, _aprendendo novas técnicas._

Quando se encontraram, três dias depois, elas brigaram. Ino sentiu como se tivesse incentivado aquela traição e odiou Sakura por tê-la colocado naquela posição. Por algum tempo, sequer conseguia falar com a amiga, mas no final foi obrigada a entender a posição dela.

Não que Ino não compreendesse, o relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura era naturalmente complicado, mas traição ainda era algo inaceitável, principalmente quando o homem havia passado o diabo e provavelmente tinha muitas questões para se trabalhar mesmo que as coisas tivessem se acalmado depois da guerra.

Elas conversaram novamente depois, sobre Kakashi e a relação que Sakura havia construído. Articularam um plano muito simples que consistia em Sakura terminar o relacionamento com Sasuke assim que o encontrasse novamente – o que podia demorar anos, aparentemente – e assim poderia seguir firme com Kakashi sem ter que se esconder.

É claro que muitos falariam, mas pelo menos ela teria feito a coisa certa por ela e por ele.

O problema com todo esse plano era que a loira jamais imaginou que, bem no dia do seu casamento, após a cerimônia, ela estaria procurando por Sakura no espaço da recepção porque Sasuke havia acabado de chegar de viagem e estava no meio do lugar também procurando por ela.

Era surreal como o homem tinha o poder de chegar e mudar tudo. Toda vez que ele surgia, algo acontecia e Sakura mudava de algum modo. Dessa vez, Ino esperava que a mudança fosse definitiva, e que o Uchiha não tivesse mais esse poder sobre ela.

Estava passando pela área externa, indo por detrás de uma larga tenda montada para a cerimônia, e então a viu, sentada sob a sombra de uma arvore na grama bem cortada, o vento quente do dia ensolarado dava um charme a toda a cena. Ela estava em paz, contemplando a calmaria diante de si com aquele que esteva sempre ao seu lado.

Kakashi virou-se brevemente para ela, sentado perto o suficiente para conversarem intimamente e longe o bastante para não parecerem íntimos demais. Ela sorria, arrumava o cabelo atrás da orelha, e ele a olhava _daquele jeito_, do jeito certo.

A noiva se viu relutante, não queria tirar a amiga daquele momento tão feliz, mas o fato é que havia um Uchiha em sua festa completamente deslocado, e desde que Naruto não estava ali para encher o saco dele – tinha saído em missão – alguém precisava tomar conta dele, e ele havia escolhido sua esposa para essa tarefa.

Por fim, sem muito o que fazer, se aproximou. Informou Sakura após cumprimentar Kakashi. Um misto de decepção e frustração se passou diante dos olhos verdes, era obvio que não queria encontra-lo naquele momento. Eles se olharam um tanto melancólicos e Kakashi deu o seu melhor para parecer menos triste. No final, ele sabia que ela teria que ir em algum momento.

A moça se levantou, olhou para ele mais uma vez com um pedido de desculpas em seus lábios e saiu. Ino acenou para Kakashi gentilmente, e partiu acompanhando sua amiga, que começava a ganhar um aspecto tenso, lembrando sua missão de terminar as coisas com o Uchiha em definitivo.

Pelo menos, esse era o plano.

Passando pelas pessoas, a jovem de cabelos rosas se preparava para o que estava por vir. Sua amiga de branco vinha logo atrás, mas em algum momento tiveram que se separar. A kunoichi estava por si só em sua mais desafiadora missão, e quando pensava em terminar seu casamento com Sasuke, sentia que seria libertador, mas agora, andando pelo salão, ela sentia um nó no estomago.

Sua cabeça girava entre Sasuke, Naruto e todos os outros. Sobre o que iriam falar? Como iriam reagir? Era mesmo a coisa certa a ser feita? Ela sentia-se ansiosa, com medo da mudança que sua vida estava prestes a seguir. Não que ela fosse encontra-lo e simplesmente lhe deixar, mas teria que prepara-lo desde o começo, o conduzir até o fatídico momento em que contaria a ele de sua relação com Hatake Kakashi.

O homem nunca havia lhe cobrado isso, na cabeça dele, Sakura jamais deixaria Sasuke, seria uma surpresa se de repente ela retornasse disponível. Ela pensava nisso, em toda a vida que poderiam ter juntos, e sequer precisavam casar, só bastava estarem juntos sem que essa relação fosse danosa às pessoas que realmente importam.

E Sasuke importava.

De pé no canto do salão estava ele, com o cabelo sem forma caindo sob a testa. Seus olhos bicolores estavam visíveis, ainda que houvesse uma barba no rosto do homem, e não era pouco pelo. Sasuke estava completamente diferente do que se lembrava. Desleixado. Tinha uma capa preta um tanto surrada cobrindo seu corpo, e Kiba estava ao lado dele, tentando ter uma conversa aparentemente.

Ela quis rir, não sabia se de nervoso ou pela cena nada confortável. Viu nos olhos de Kiba um agradecimento por ser resgatado. Sakura sabia que conversar com seu esposo não era uma missão muito fácil, ele era um homem de poucas palavras e geralmente não compartilhava muito ou se interessava pela vida alheia.

O homem se aproximou dela com alguns passos e ela lhe sorriu brevemente. Se cumprimentaram de maneira um tanto estranha. Não houve o habitual _Sakura_ que ele costumava dizer sempre que se viam, ao invés disso, ele lhe disse _oi._

— Não fazia ideia que era o casamento de Ino – Ele disse parecendo um tanto perdido — Devo comprar alguma coisa?

— Já dei um presente em nome de nós dois – Sakura respondeu tentando manter a expressão neutra, mas a verdade é que queria rir. O homem estava visivelmente deslocado em qualquer aspecto. Sasuke não costumava ficar perto de tantas pessoas, nem mesmo quando residia na vila. — Vem, vamos pra outro lugar.

Era obvio que mantê-lo ali era tortura-lo, e ainda que Sakura não quisesse realmente ir embora, era o mais sensato a se fazer. Ino entenderia, e provavelmente agradeceria antes que as coisas ficassem esquisitas demais por conta de um Uchiha malvestido ali no meio.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, se encaminhando ao lado da moça de vestido azul na direção da saída, mas hesitou por um momento quando percebeu a melodia que invadia os ouvidos. Era a musica que tocaram logo após os votos. Se lembrava porque tinha esse aspecto lento e um tanto feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele não estava habituado a ouvir música, por isso lembrou-se com certa nitidez da melodia dançante.

Olhou envolta e viu os casais balançando de um lado para o outro, Ino no centro do salão sorrindo radiante enquanto olhava para Sai, e somente para ele.

— Sakura?

A moça parou subitamente alguns passos a frente. Virou-se quando ouviu seu nome e deu de cara com o esposo se livrando da capa que usava, revelando um colete azul acinzentado e vestes neutras. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha sentindo o rosto corar levemente. Debaixo de todo aquele pano e provavelmente de todos aqueles pelos, Sasuke ainda era aquele homem de tirar o folego.

— Você quer dançar?

Ela foi pega de surpresa. O rubor em suas bochechas lhe acometeu violentamente. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém lhe deixava assim, tão sem graça, e saber que Sasuke tinha essa capacidade com apenas uma pergunta era um pouco perturbador.

— Hã... s-sim, claro.

Sem saber muito bem como reagir, ela deixou que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para colocar a mão em sua cintura coberta pelo tecido fino azul. O toque dele, mesmo que não atingisse sua pele diretamente, a fazia formigar. Era um claro que sinal do pouco costume que tinha de estar tão intimamente com ele, afinal, não fosse o beijo que _ela_ buscou quando noivaram, Sakura e Sasuke não teriam nenhum contato físico que pudessem considerar realmente íntimo.

Suas mãos estavam unidas no alto, a outra mão dela apoiada no braço dele enquanto eles se mantinham numa distância suficiente. Não pareciam um casal, pelo menos não como Sai e Ino que dançavam praticamente colados um no outro, tendo a loira deitado a cabeça confortavelmente no peito de Sai enquanto balançavam sob o ritmo suave da canção.

Sasuke e Sakura pareciam conhecidos que resolveram, por conveniência, dançar. Era mecânico e até mesmo desconfortável. O fato dela não estar acostumada com o jeito que ele lhe tocava também corroborava para aquele momento ser tão estranho, e também havia aquilo de que ele não estava agindo como ele mesmo. Sasuke não ficava em festas, sequer tentava ser sociável, e muito menos decidia dançar em festas.

Ela o olhou de relance tentando buscar alguma pista para aquilo, mas seu olhar não conseguia permanecer por muito tempo no rosto dele. Ele havia mudado muito, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda era o mesmo. Ela também havia mudado, mas se perguntava se ainda era a mesma.

— Está preocupada com alguma coisa?

A voz do Uchiha surgiu de repente no meio daquela dança formal que se estabeleceu entre os dois. Sakura levantou o olhar um tanto atordoada, parecia ter sido tirada de profundos pensamentos. Ela estava ansiosa e precisava de um sharingan pra perceber isso.

— Não. – A moça disse depois de um momento, algo que pareceu tê-la trazido de volta para o local onde estavam. — Onde você aprendeu a dançar? – Emendou logo em seguida.

Ele tinha voltado pra Konoha sem muitos avanços em sua missão. É claro que seu primeiro destino foi a torre Hokage e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o prédio quase vazio. Foi lá que soube do grande evento do dia e, sem pensar muito, rumou para o local a tempo de encontrar todos comendo e se divertindo. Não precisava ser nenhum grande detetive para saber que sua esposa estaria ali, e que o Hokage também prestigiaria o casamento da matriarca de um dos mais importantes e tradicionais clãs da vila.

— Sharingan. – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio que tivesse apenas copiado os movimentos de alguém. Sakura sorriu e ele não sabia dizer o que aquilo significava.

Internamente, o Uchiha não tinha intensão de ficar na festa, e pra ser completamente honesto, sequer tinha intensão de falar com Sakura naquele momento. Ele queria encontrar Kakashi, reportar seus avanços praticamente nulos e perguntar se haviam conseguido alguma informação a partir dos documentos que ele enviara a algum tempo atrás, mas Ino o encontrou primeiro e foi logo enfiando-o num assento ao lado de Kiba enquanto corria para buscar a sua esposa.

Mas ali, naquela festa, vendo aquelas pessoas, Sasuke percebeu o quanto ele tinha perdido. Ele nunca passou tanto tempo na vila para entender como a vida das pessoas tinha mudado, e também nunca se importou muito com isso, mas ao ver todas as pessoas que havia conhecido quando era apenas uma criança festejando e casando, aquilo lhe trazia sentimentos conflituosos com os quais não sabia lidar.

Ele olhou para Sakura que simplesmente se distraia de novo ao olhar os outros casais dançando em harmonia no vasto salão. Ela parecia mais tranquila depois que o homem tinha revelado seu segredo para a dança que estavam tendo e ele não entendia como aquilo poderia lhe trazer qualquer paz. Ele não a conhecia. Sequer podia ter certeza que aquela expressão neutra que ela fazia era realmente a de alguém que encontrou a paz.

— Desculpe.

— Você sempre me pede desculpas, e eu nunca entendo direito o porquê.

— Por não termos tido uma dança em nosso casamento.

Sim, porque depois que viu a vida de todos seguindo em frente, ele percebeu que Sakura não estava naquele salão. Ele e ela eram os únicos que estavam presentes e pareciam ter apenas estar parados, apesar das grandes conquistas, ainda assim, eram os únicos que não dançavam. E mais ainda, ele percebeu que depois que foi embora no dia de seu casamento, ele deixou Sakura a mercê de todos os casais que dançariam naquele salão.

— ... Tudo bem. Você fez o que precisava fazer.

O mistério no rosto de Sakura era absoluto. Impossível de se decifrar mesmo para o possuidor do rinnegan. Havia uma espécie de melancolia naquele olhar, como magoa talvez, mas não era possível ter certeza. Ele não a conhecia tão bem para decifrar o que se passava na mente dela, e talvez jamais fosse ser tão capaz a ponto de enxergar as entrelinhas de Haruno Sakura.

Ou deveria dizer Uchiha Sakura?

Ela havia trocado de nome?

Nem isso ele sabia dizer.

A música acabou e Sasuke se sentia perdido. Os movimentos foram cessados e ele separou-se da mulher, perdendo o contato físico que estabeleceram. Arrumou a seda que eram seus cabelos rosas, olhou envolta sem real interesse em nada, e ele começou a perceber que ela estava evitando cruzar os olhares com os dele.

Não disse nada, apenas fizeram esse acordo mudo de seguirem para outro lugar. Ela falava com as pessoas enquanto passava, acenando brevemente para os muitos convidados da festa e isso deixava claro o quão popular e conhecida era sua esposa. Eles passaram pelo salão e saíram do local do evento, seguindo a diante pelas ruas de Konoha que pareciam um tanto vazias naquela manhã.

Sasuke andava atrás dela dessa vez, enxergando a silhueta marcada da moça e suas belas ancas que se moviam suavemente, deixando transparecer no tecido azul de seu vestido o quão voluptuoso era aquele quadril e par de pernas. Era inegável dizer que sua esposa era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já pisaram em Konoha, e isso se confirmava pelos montes de olhares que havia recebido na festa.

— Como foi sua viagem? – Ela perguntou enquanto cruzavam a esquina. Era uma pergunta que ele não sabia como responder. Olhou para o chão por um breve momento imaginando se tinha alguma boa história para contar, se havia alguma coisa que poderia lhe dizer que fosse engraçada ou interessante o suficiente para manter uma conversa.

— Achei uma comunidade no meio do nada que cultuavam a Kaguya.

Ele a viu olhar rapidamente para ele antes de abrir a porta da casa. Ele não reparou a princípio, mas estavam onde deveria ser o complexo Uchiha. As lembranças vagas e borradas vieram a sua mente, das ruas agitadas, dos policiais e das pessoas andando para lá e para cá. Não havia como saber até onde suas lembranças eram reais, já fazia muito tempo desde que estivera daquele lado da cidade, mas agora era tudo novo, com residências novas e pessoas indiferentes a tudo que havia acontecido ali.

O complexo Uchiha tinha sido fechado e se tornado um bairro fantasma em Konoha logo após o massacre, sequer o próprio Sasuke havia retornado, adotando um apartamento minúsculo no centro como seu novo lar. Ele não sabia dizer em que momento resolveram reintegrar aquela área à vida comum de Konoha, e agora tudo estava irreconhecível, a não ser pelo gigante monumento pelo qual passaram, simbolizando a importância do clã na fundação da vila.

Sem saber direito como se sentir, ele continuou andando com a moça até uma casa de paredes brancas e porta alta azul escuro. Ele observou aquilo com certa nostalgia, afinal as cores estavam erradas, mas a fachada ainda parecia ser a mesma: Era a casa de seus pais. Sakura o olhou brevemente, mostrando seu molho de chaves adornado por seu chaveiro de cão ninja.

— Eu recebi a chave da casa alguns meses depois do nosso casamento – Falou um tanto tímida — Venho aquilo todo mês apenas pra limpar – E girou a chave na fechadura da larga porta, fazendo-a destravar com um clique característico.

O homem não disse nada, ainda não sabia porque estava ali. Naruto tinha lhe dito da ultima vez que sua casa havia sido reconstruída, mas ele jamais teve a intensão de estar ali. A mulher de cabelos rosas entrou como se estivesse acostumada com todos aqueles processos e ele se viu relutante antes de dar o primeiro passo.

Olhando ao redor ele não sabia dizer muito bem o que havia mudado, mas com certeza a cor estava errada, e haviam mais janelas. Tudo estava tão novo e não-usado que parecia um sonho distante. Também não haviam muitos móveis, apenas um sofá na sala e a mesa de jantar no outro canto.

— A casa estava vazia, esses móveis foram colocados por mim – A voz dela produzia eco naquele ambiente quase vazio. — Eu não ganho tão bem assim, por isso não pude colocar mais coisas – E contornou o sofá carmesim que capturava a atenção de Sasuke de modo especial — Mas que realmente que você tivesse um local que pudesse chamar de lar.

A verdade era que Sakura não podia leva-lo ao seu apartamento porque estava cheio com as coisas de Kakashi. Haviam mascaras em seu armário, pós barba em seu banheiro, um avental com o símbolo dos cães ninja do clã Hatake e tantas outras coisas que gritariam na face do Uchiha que ela estava tendo um caso com seu antigo sensei.

Mas não era o único motivo. Sakura também queria verdadeiramente que ele tivesse um local que pudesse retornar, uma casa que pudesse chamar de sua, porque seus planos envolviam dizer para ele que não podiam ficar mais juntos, que aquele casamento não fazia sentido e que deviam seguir caminhos distintos no campo do romance.

Ele ainda era Sasuke, e por isso ela precisava garantir que ele ainda se sentisse querido por ela, ainda que não fosse da forma de antigamente.

— Eu estava ali – Ele indicou com um movimento de cabeça para um lugar além do sofá — Quando encontrei Itachi por aqui e o corpo dos meus pais caídos onde está o sofá.

Foi perceptível o imediato desconforto e constrangimento de sua esposa, que começou a gaguejar seu nome enquanto tomava uma postura defensiva, mas Sasuke não tinha dito aquilo para deixa-la daquele jeito, ele apenas queria expor o que vinha em sua mente quando estava ali. Porque apesar de tudo ser um tanto borrado, aquela memória continuava muito nítida dentro de si, afinal tinha definido todo o caminho que seguiria e todo seu destino.

— Sakura, está tudo bem – Ele disse tentando acalmá-la, sem muito sucesso. — Esta nem é a casa onde isso aconteceu. O lugar é só muito parecido. – Deu alguns passos para alcançar a moça que lhe pedia desculpas sem entender que ela não precisava fazer isso.

Ele não tinha mais habilidade social para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que provavelmente tinha deixado sua esposa num momento não muito aprazível. Eles se olharam por um longo momento e Sasuke ainda não sabia como se sentia em relação a tudo aquilo. Sakura queria construir um lar pra ele, naquele local?

— Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. – Ela falou finalmente com os ombros caídos em sinal de sua derrota — Eu pensei que pudesse fazer algo por você.

Involuntariamente seus olhos estreitaram e ele sentiu algo que não sabia definir. Ela queria fazer algo por ele? Mais do que já tinha feito? Ela sacrificou a vida por ele, deu tudo o que tinha em prol de trazê-lo para luz e nunca desistiu dele, jamais o faria. Aqueles olhos verdes e sinceros eram a ultima coisa que queria ver chorar.

Sasuke sentiu gratidão.

Ele a abraçou num gesto que nem mesmo ele conhecia muito e se permitiu ficar confortável nos braços, a principio hesitantes da garota, que lentamente desistiram de entender e o envolveram com ternura. Sussurrou no ouvido dela um _obrigada_, porque sentia que eram as únicas palavras que ele diria a ela eternamente: _desculpe e obrigada._

Eles se separaram após um segundo e ela sugeriu que ele tomasse um banho para relaxar após sua longa viagem. Ele assentiu, mas só porque queria ficar sozinho. Andou pelos cômodos da casa não tão grande e logo achou o banho que deveria ser de seus pais. Encontrou material de higiene próprio para suas necessidades e quando se olhou no espelho percebeu que sequer parecia consigo mesmo.

Estava se distanciando de quem era talvez propositalmente. Será que estava em negação? Será que todo o desleixo com sua aparência e sua jornada incessante eram porque estar ali significava voltar a ser quem era antes de tudo? Vagarosamente ele pegou a lâmina dentro do armário do banheiro junto à espuma de barbear.

Tirou todo os resquícios de pelos em seu rosto, era como se nunca tivessem estado lá e ele se sentiu um pouco mais como o mesmo Sasuke. Tomou um banho não muito longo aproveitando-se da estrutura do banheiro, algo que não tinha durante suas longas viagens e que, de repente, se deu conta que sentia muita falta. Enrolado numa toalha felpuda, ele secou os cabelos e abriu os armários, deparando-se com roupas ao estilo tradicional do clã. Vestiu uma camisa preta com o leque nas costas, enfiou-se numa bermuda e se olhou no espelho.

Seu cabelo ainda estava grande, mas agora ele parecia a versão do Sasuke que havia renunciado sua vingança e decidido ficar na vila. Alguém meramente ordinário que tinha uma vida regular e amigos. Alguém que tinha uma esposa com quem jantava todas as noites e, até mesmo, filhos com os quais treinava nos finais de tarde.

Essa rotina teria sido o suficiente? Teria curado seu coração eventualmente?

Ele retornou à sala encontrando a moça de cabelos rosas escorada no parapeito de uma janela. Ela olhava sem muita curiosidade, parecia que seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes e sequer percebeu que estava sendo observada. Ela suspirou e parecia ter definido algo em sua mente, mas ele não poderia saber o que era daquele lugar.

— Sakura?

O olhar dela imediatamente girou em busca dele. Ficaram ali por um longo segundo enquanto ela processava a visão do homem que entrava. Não tinha nada a ver com o Sasuke de minutos atrás, nada a ver com o Sasuke que conhecia e nem mesmo com o que não conhecia.

— Você pode cortar o meu cabelo? – Ele perguntou em seguida mostrando uma tesoura que havia pego do armário do banheiro. Ela sorriu daquele jeito doce e respondeu que sim, fazendo-o sentar no braço do sofá enquanto ela se preparava para tirar as mechas longas.

A moça não era nenhuma especialista, por isso se deteve a simplesmente deixar o cabelo mais curto, preservando a franja que ele tinha deixado crescer para que cobrisse seu olho de cor roxa. Ele sentia arrepios toda vez que sua mão lhe tocava delicadamente os cabelos. Era um toque suave e quase pueril, dava pra perceber que tinha as mãos precisas e habilidade com lâminas quando ela optou por cortar seu cabelo com a navalha ao invés da tesoura.

Os fios negros iam caindo e Sasuke se perguntava o que estava se passando na cabeça da mulher. Quando eles estavam todos sentados naquela ponte e Kakashi os perguntou quais eram seus sonhos para o futuro, Sakura respondeu apenas com uma longa risada e olhar revelador. Sempre fora muito honesta desde sempre, e todos sabiam que seu sonho era ter um romance com ele, mas o que ela havia imaginado correspondia ao agora?

Mesmo casados, aquele momento provavelmente era o mais intimo que tiveram. Ela não parecia feliz no casamento, seus olhos intensos não brilhavam naquele verde esmeralda, eles se mantinham distantes de tudo. Sasuke percebeu, é claro, que ela não tinha atingido a felicidade que almejava, e agora, sentado enquanto ela mais uma vez lhe mostrava toda sua gentileza, ele roubava dela os momentos e a felicidade.

Ele ainda sentia que não podia ficar, não podia ser o homem que Sakura imaginou que ele fosse ser em seus sonhos de criança, também não podia ser o esposo ideal porque não havia nada de ideal em si mesmo. Estreitou os olhos sentindo que estava prestes a chorar. O toque de Sakura em seus cabelos acariciando as mechas enquanto as moldava, o espaço em que perdera não apenas seus pais mas também seu irmão, os sonhos que foram alcançados de forma deturpada e tudo que ele passou, tudo pelo que ele a fez passar...

— Um cabelereiro com certeza faria melhor, mas...- Sasuke-kun?

A voz preenchia o local com seus ecos e timbres enquanto seus olhos o alcançavam depressa o suficiente para verem a primeira lágrima escorrer do seu rosto e cair num pingo solitário no tecido escuro de sua roupa. A moça imediatamente se posicionou de forma que pudesse segurar o rosto masculino entre as mãos de maneira gentil. Eles cruzaram seus olhos e Sakura pode sentir a emoção de Sasuke, a melancolia.

Ela estava perto demais. O verde de seus olhos era intenso e preocupado. Sua boca fazia uma linha fina demonstrando a seriedade com que encarava a situação, mas o toque permanecia suave e amável. Ele a enxergava como a mulher que era naquele instante, conseguia ver tudo pelo que ela tinha passado, e estando ali naquele local cheio de boas e péssimas memórias, Sasuke podia enxergar todos os erros que cometeu, todas as transgressões pelo qual passou, e todo sofrimento que causou.

Era tudo que ele lutava para esquecer e superar. Estar em Konoha era uma constante memória de quão deturpada era sua visão de mundo e seus objetivos. Sakura por si só era uma lembrança viva de como ele podia mudar as pessoas, sobre como ele as tinha feito sofrer.

Como ela ainda podia confiar nele? Como ela ainda podia amá-lo?

Então ele a beijou.

Toda aquela intensidade fora transformada naquele simples e tão intimo gesto. Ela hesitou por um segundo sem entender a repentina ação, mas cedeu aos lábios desesperados do homem que buscava nela _alguma coisa_. Não era a intensão de Sakura permanecer ali, sequer queria aquele beijo, mas ainda eram casados e Sasuke ainda era Sasuke, e ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, ainda que não fossem os mesmos de quando tinha apenas 16 anos.

Ele queria algo, e ela não sabia o que era. Ele exigia, através os movimentos atrapalhados de sua língua, que ela lhe desse algum tipo de resposta, algo como consentimento. Ela não sabia se poderia dar, não sabia do que se tratava e se esforçava para manter aquilo num plano que ela pudesse lidar, mas o cheiro dele predominava, o rosto liso fazia suas mãos deslizarem por conta da loção pós barba, as mãos dele a seguravam como nunca na vida ele havia feito antes.

Em seus sonhos ela sempre sonhou com isso, em ser o objeto de desejo dele, em ser a pessoa que ele ama e quer ao lado. Ela o idealizou de diversas formas e foi seu maior erro, ainda assim ela estava ali cedendo a toda aquela vontade infantil que de repente lhe dominava. Era Sasuke ali, era o homem que ela sempre em estar nos braços.

Então quando as mãos dele deslizaram pelo seu quadril puxando-a mais para perto num movimento quase que inevitável, ela sentiu que era algo que ela precisava fazer. Soltou um suspiro quando ele a beijou no pescoço enquanto suas mãos tateavam por sua bunda, reconhecendo, pela primeira vez, um corpo feminino.

Não havia dúvidas que Sasuke era virgem. O jeito que ele lhe tocava e beijava deixava claro que nunca havia tido uma mulher em sua vida. Era um tanto afobado, mas ainda assim Sakura sentia que estavam chegando a algum lugar. Seu corpo respondia de maneira condizente, e talvez fosse mais expectativa de estar assim com alguém que ela sempre quis, mas sentia todo tipo de arrepio a partir do toque masculino.

Ele a girou, ambos caíram no sofá e a moça já podia sentir o volume latente nas calças do Uchiha. Ela pegou a mão dele e o guiou para seus lábios molhados, e é claro que ele não entendia muito de anatomia feminina, mas se esforçou o suficiente para arrancar alguns gemidos da mulher, permitindo que ela lhe mostrasse um pouco de como fazer.

Mas a excitação de Sasuke era urgente, Sakura liberou sua ereção e percebeu as veias latejando em sua mão, ela deixou que ele afastasse sua calcinha e a adentrasse. Sasuke gemeu de imediato e, inevitavelmente, a moça recordou de uma conversa que tivera com Ino a algum tempo, sobre como Sai tinha sido _incrivelmente rápido_ na primeira vez de ambos.

É claro que nem todos tinham a sorte de ter Hatake Kakashi como parceiro em sua primeira experiência sexual, e obviamente os homens tinham certos problemas com tempo principalmente na primeira vez. Imaginou se Sasuke já havia conversado com algum amigo sobre isso, mas conhecendo o homem, provavelmente era algo que nunca tinha feito e só _piorava_ as coisas.

Ela percebeu que não estava nem perto de chegar lá enquanto ele lhe estocava pela segunda vez, soltando um grunhido de quem estava se esforçando para manter o controle, mas na terceira vez ele parou por um longo momento dentro dela e ficou muito óbvio que ele já tinha gozado. Sakura quis rir. Mordeu o lábio mentalizando que deveria ser mais _sensível_ com relação as habilidades do Uchiha. Ele melhoraria com o tempo, tinha um pau legal e o potencial estava todo ali.

Suas mãos o acariciaram nas costas enquanto ele ofegava brevemente. Ela ainda tentava não rir descaradamente, mas imaginava como Ino iria reagir quando soubesse o que havia acontecido. Primeiro por ela não ter simplesmente terminado seu casamento e segundo por Sasuke ser tão rápido.

No primeiro caso, a loira teria que entender que a situação foi completamente contrária do que ela esperava. Sasuke parecia carente e melancólico, muito diferente do homem frio que costumava visita-la, parecia mais afável e precisava de amparo, e em nome de toda a história que tiveram, Sakura não podia negar-lhe isso, em nome de seu casamento, ela não podia lhe negar amor.

Sobre o segundo... Ino era uma boa amiga e bastante discreta.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e ela o olhou com ternura, tentando tirar da cabeça qualquer outro pensamento que lhe afetasse. Ela sorriu pra ele e perguntou se ele se sentia bem, o homem respondeu com um aceno de cabeça antes de sair de cima dela, parecia um tanto desorientado.

— Sasuke-kun – Ela chamou sentando-se no sofá enquanto ajeitava suas vestes — Você quer comer alguma coisa? Vou tomar um banho e posso fazer algo para comermos. – E então se levantou enquanto ele arrumava sua bermuda amarrotada — Você vai ficar quanto tempo em Konoha?

A luz que atravessava a janela indicava que já havia passado do meio dia. Sasuke havia chegado bem cedo à vila, mas agora parecia ter ficado tempo demais. Não tinha fome, e sentia algum tipo de urgência em sair dali, como se tivesse feito algo que não deveria ter feito, como se o cuidado que Sakura estava tendo em seu pós sexo fosse algo que não merecesse, estava incomodado com isso.

— Não tenho fome – Ele disse sem olhar pra ela, ainda tentando entender o que estava se passando com ele naquele momento — E na verdade, eu já deveria ter ido embora.

Oh, sim. É claro. Sasuke tinha voltado a ser o homem frio e direto que sempre fora. Não que esperasse alguma coisa além disso, mas o fato dele estar ali dizendo aquelas coisas depois de tudo o que havia acontecido a magoou. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha esse direito porque o traiu desde o primeiro dia, Sakura ainda estava ali se frustrando com sua epopeia que, mais uma vez, se mostrava um fracasso.

Se antes havia aquele sentimento de que ambos estavam se aproximando, se antes Sasuke estava demonstrando algum sinal de intimidade que a fazia ficar incerta sobre terminar aquele relacionamento e seguir em frente, agora ele simplesmente retirava tudo isso da equação. É claro que Sasuke tinha retornado à vila por algum motivo que não fosse ela. Era sempre assim.

No entanto, o Uchiha se sentia de uma forma diferente. Quando chegou ao estase, sentiu o afeto através dos carinhos da esposa. Era algo que ele nunca teve, que nunca lhe foi normal e que ele rejeitou a vida toda. Sakura sempre lhe foi extremamente gentil, e o fato dela estar ali depois de ter tido o provável pior sexo de sua vida – porque ele sabia que não era o primeiro dela e não se importava – se preocupando com ele e lhe dando mais de si só mostrava o quão distante aquela realidade estava dele.

Ele não merecia Sakura. Receber aquele amor depois de tudo sem que ele pudesse corresponder de forma apropriada lhe deixava inquieto.

O homem olhou para mulher e ambos estavam mergulhados em suas questões sem de fato entender um ao outro, sequer entendiam a si mesmo direito e aquilo talvez fosse a única coisa que tivessem que os ligavam. Ela se levantou arrumando o vestido e sentindo uma enorme necessidade de se banhar, mas antes olhou pra ele livrando-se de tudo, para enfim dizer:

— Eu quero o divórcio.

.

.

.

OLÁ AMADAS 3

Gente, eu reparei que sempre falo "oi meninas" e trato todo mundo no feminino, mas a real é que eu não sei se tem homem lendo AHAHA geralmente minhas reviews são de moças lindas, então não tenho como saber se há rapazes, então não tenham a masculinidade frágil e se sintam acolhidos também o/

Esse capítulo foi ~soltando o ar dos pulmões~ bem difícil né? Eu tinha outros planos pra ele, na verdade ele iria ser bem mais longo, mas quando chegou nesse momento final eu achei que teria mais impacto terminar ai e não mostrar o que aconteceu HAAHAH eu ia mostrar toda uma conversa e mostrar como eles estavam se sentindo, mas acho que seria redundante.

Eu espero que esteja bem claro a visão de Sasuke sobre Sakura e de Sakura sobre Sasuke. Eu tento deixar isso bem evidente por toda a fic porque, bem, ele é uma figura importante na vida de todos eles, e mesmo em Boruto, eu sinto que ele está com Sakura pelos motivos errados HAHA

Sobre Hinata ter descoberto o segredinho do nosso casal favorito, ela não é burra afinal de contas HAHA e eu quero trabalhar a dinâmica Hinata/Naruto. Só recentemente eu vi o filme deles e entendi um pouco mais sobre como eles finalmente se apaixonaram, mas ainda me parece ter um monte de questões, então talvez eu faça algo como uma projeção da situação deles, enfim...

Sobre Kakashi. Ele não brilhou nesse capítulo, não é? HAHAH A segunda parte eu queria que fosse exclusivamente pra Sakura e Sasuke, e que ela fizesse isso por ela e somente por ela, que não colocasse o peso da separação em cima de Kakashi, afinal ele não tem nada a ver com isso, ele jamais pediu.

Havia uma situação com Genma logo após eles voltarem da gruta onde encontraram Hinata e Naruto, Genma iria descobrir e conversariam, mas achei que seriam muitas revelações prum capítulo só. Vamos ver o que acontece daqui pra frente.

Por fim, mais uma vez os personagens tomaram vida própria. Eles acabaram fazendo o que queria HAHAHA é bizarro porque você pensa numa história de uma forma e no meio os personagens pede outras coisas e você simplesmente tem que dar.

Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem a demora! É um mês corrido!

* * *

**Holy Sakura:** MOÇA DOCÉU FELIZ ANIVERSARIOOOO ATRASADAAAA

Juro que tentei terminar no dia 25, mas eu trabalhei a semana toda e não deu HAHAHA espero que você goste do capítulo e continue comigo, porque ainda há muita história pra contar! Além disso espero que vc tenha muitos anos de vida e uma vida muito feliz 3

Seja bem vinda ao meu espaço aqui no !, deixe reviews sempre que quiser e não suma! HAHAHA

* * *

**Pimentinha:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MDS 3 OIII

Juro que quando vi sua review fiquei mto feliz, meus olhos brilharam, minhas expectativas pra _O plano_ explodiram HAHAAHHA To muito feliz que você tenha voltado, pelo menos como leitora, eu adoro suas fics e espero que você curta essa história.

Eu tinha essa ideia desde o final, que me incomodou bastante kkk Tudo sobre o final de Naruto me incomodou, então essa fic é mais pro meu coração shipper ficar em paz ahahaha

Continue comigo, mais cenas hots estão por vir (porém sempre preocupada com denúncias) e o drama aqui é garantido! AHAHA

Beijoosss e não suma!

* * *

**Bela21:** OOOOI BELAAAA 3

Eu penso que como todos ainda estão nessa de pós guerra e de serem gratos ao naturo, todos ficam querendo que as coisas funcionem do jeito dele, mas ele já deixou muito claro que tá cuidando da própria vida agora HAHAHA é bizarro. Shikamaru é o melhor amigo de Naruto, sem duvidas, e por isso acho que ele tende a se preocupar mais, ai eu criei esse paralelo com a Hinata que é outra pessoa muito próxima a ele e está tendo outra postura.

No final, é a vida da Sakura e não do Naruto.

É Ino quem tá dando essa sonoridade a ela, pra fazer a coisa certa porque é isso que você faz quando se importa com as pessoas, mas tem gente que não entende muito bem isso.

Olha, cena hot vai ter de monte pq eu amo esse casal AHHAAHAH e adoro imaginar o Kakashi pelado 3 HAHAHA e momentos fofos não faltarão 3 Continue comigo e obrigada pela review!

* * *

**ThayseUchiha:** Awwwwnnn ;-; queria poder ter te dado um lenço e um abraço 3

Eu fico bem feliz que consegui passar bem as emoções de Sakura e a forma com que ela se sentia desolada com todo esse processo. Ela ainda não sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo mas é porque nenhum dos dois está compartilhando as coisas que realmente importam, eles só estão juntos e com medo de falar dos sentimentos e descobrirem coisas que não podem lidar ... mas a gente vai forçar isso neles né AHAHAH

Ai moça, eu tava escrevendo e pensando "mds que errado" poréeeeeem HAHAHA ossos do oficio! Acho que ela ter esse momento nessa data e dessa forma deixou tudo muito mais intenso, e Kakashi pedindo a ela que ficasse foi algo muito mais forte, porque nunca ninguém pediu a ela isso, apesar dela já ter pedido um monte de vezes. Ela sabe o peso dessas palavras.

EI, continue comigo gatinha :3 Obrigada pela review!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews, eu fiquei muiiiitooo feliz de receber tantas pelo capítulo 5 3 obrigada meninas

PS: desculpem a demora ;-;

**E CONTINUEM COMIGO, NÃO PRECISAMOS NOS SEPARAR**

Beeeijooossss


	7. Ichiraku?

.

_Capítulo VI_

_**Ichiraku?**_

.

.

.

Ino havia casado naquela manhã e o evento tinha sido o maior em anos. Fora a última de sua geração a se casar e fechou o ciclo com chave de ouro. Todos ainda estavam comentando sobre a música, a comida e sobre os convidados, principalmente um certo Uchiha que jamais aparecia em evento algum na vida. Ele havia roubado um pouco dos holofotes ao dançar com sua esposa no meio do salão. O casal ostentava toda sua glória. Eram, talvez, o casal mais forte do mundo ninja e o jeito austero com que conduziam sua dança só deixava todos conscientes do quão imponentes eram.

Infelizmente nem todos os convidados puderam ir. O mundo ninja era assim, as vezes você simplesmente está numa missão e não pode compartilhar todos os momentos importantes. Ino, sendo Ino, tinha convidado quase toda Konoha, e isso incluía o antigo líder da guarda pessoal do Hokage, que pediu para sair do caro assim que Kakashi ascendeu como Rokudaime.

Genma tinha feito de tudo para chegar relativamente cedo e conseguir ir à festa nem que fosse para o final, mas só havia chegado no final da tarde, cansado e precisando de cuidados médicos. Passou em casa rapidinho para tomar um longo banho e foi ao hospital para tratar do corte que tinha ganhado na perna durante uma emboscada em sua missão. Nada muito sério, mas curaria melhor por um profissional.

Só restava, naquele momento, ter uma boa refeição. Konoha havia crescido e mudado, o melhor restaurante da cidade tinha virado um lugar dominado por civis e Genma não se sentia muito bem rodeado por pessoas que não entendiam o estilo de vida (e de embriaguez) de um ninja, por isso ele resolveu explorar novos ares e acabou num botequim pequeno.

O local parecia não ser tão novo, mas também não parecia ser tão conhecido. Tinha mesas redondas e servia pratos individuais de petiscos para se tomar com qualquer bebida alcoólica existente no cardápio. Era um bom lugar e servia perfeitamente às exigências do shinobi, que entrou sem muito mistério procurando ocupar uma mesa no canto, a mais discreta possível.

Mas esta já estava ocupada pelo Hokage.

Kakashi estava ali, sentado casualmente com sua camisa preta. Não usava nenhuma identificação ninja e, sem os adereços, até poderia se passar por qualquer civil. Eles se cumprimentaram com o olhar enquanto o shinobi ocupava uma cadeira na mesa, não se importava de ter companhia aquela noite desde que fosse alguém de estima.

Feito o pedido, eles iniciaram sua conversa como sempre: trivialidades. Era bom conversar com Kakashi porque ele jamais fazia perguntas pessoais demais, mas se caso fosse de entrar em tais assuntos, ele habilmente conseguia ouvir e até mesmo aconselhar dentro de suas capacidades. Não que Genma precisasse de algum tipo de ajuda, é claro, mas era sempre bom saber que podia contar com o Hatake.

E é claro, depois de passar duas semanas fora da vila e perder o casamento do século, Genma queria ficar por dentro de tudo o mais rápido possível, e quem melhor do que o próprio Hokage para lhe atualizar? A sopa de Kakashi estava no final quando este terminou de responder suas perguntas, que obviamente envolviam mulher.

Não era um mulherengo, mas sim um apreciador.

— Aposto que a Ino estava mais gostosa do que nunca – Ele comentou levando o saquê à boca — O falecido Asuma que me perdoe, mas ela sempre ganha no quesito _gostosa_.

Kakashi deu uma risada que só saia em momentos de teor alcoólico elevado. Geralmente ele não partilhava desse tipo de comentário, afinal, como um _sensei_, ele entendia que devia zelar pela integridade das alunas, mas desde que não fosse com a aluna dele, ele também não censurava. Todos eram assim aliás, Asuma com Ino, Gai com Tenten, Kakashi com Sakura e Kurenai com todas. Por isso sempre era divertido tocar nesse assunto, as rodas de conversa dos Jounins ficavam sempre mais animadas com uma disputa velada sobre quem tinha a aluna mais gostosa, ao mesmo tempo que tentavam proteger as meninas do pervertido Genma.

Tudo começou quando viu _o desenvolvimento frontal_ de Ino, aqueles peitos gritaram na sua cara e ele não conseguiu ignorar. Tudo bem, ela só tinha 16 ou 17 anos, mas se é adulta o suficiente pra matar, então era adulta o suficiente pra ser chamada de gostosa. Só que Asuma não achava a mesma coisa.

E era muito fácil deixar o sensei Sarutobi irritado. Melhor que ele, só quando Gai ficava chateado com o fato de que _Tenten também havia crescido_, não tanto quanto Ino, é claro, mas o suficiente para que conseguisse arrancar risadas ao escutar o discurso moralista que homem lhe passava toda vez que comentava sobre o crescimento da moça.

Pessoalmente, ele nunca viu nada de mais em Tenten, mas tinha que confessar que isso havia mudado já fazia alguns anos.

Tinha também a Hinata, mas mexer com ela significava ameaças de Kurenai sobre informar ao clã Hyuuga sobre os comentários que o ninja fazia, e por isso ele geralmente não falava dela. Ela também era tímida demais, e mesmo com aqueles peitos, era meio apagada. Mais um ponto pra Ino.

A última foi Sakura. Sem peitos, sem pontos.

O _tipo_ de Genma, do jeito mais machista que poderia existir, eram as peitudas. Quanto maior melhor e nisso Sakura sempre perdeu. Já foi perto da morte do falecido Asuma que o shinobi começou a notar que a moça, apesar de não ter uma comissão de frente robusta, tinha, na verdade, uma bela comissão traseira.

Foi aí que ele fez aquele comentário na mesa e todos ficaram meio calados, pensativos. Kakashi em especial não disse nada, e tudo parecia ficar meio esquisito até Kurenai manda-lo calar a boca. E ai, antes de sair para a missão em que Asuma morreria, Kakashi e Genma saíram para um bar, e quando estavam bêbados o homem simplesmente o colocou contra a parede e lhe disse pra nunca mais falar da kunoichi daquele jeito porque ele não era conhecido como _sharingan no Kakashi_ a toa.

Kakashi irritado não era divertido.

Hoje, o Rokudaime Hokage não tinha mais o sharingan, mas ainda assim Genma achava prudente não falar desse jeito da moça de cabelos rosas.

— Sakura é mais gostosa.

Mesmo com esse tipo de comentário saindo da boca do mesmo.

Eles se olharam por um longo momento e o homem mastigador de senbons não sabia muito bem como lidar com a conversa a partir daquele momento. Deveria concordar? Deveria discordar? Mudar de assunto rapidamente e fingir costume?

Kakashi não estava bêbado. Tudo bem, não estava exatamente sóbrio, mas também não estava privado de ações e pensamento racionais. Genma o conhecia demais para saber que definitivamente aquilo tinha sido um comentário consciente o suficiente.

Pigarreou para sinalizar seu desconforto e então, devido a todos os anos de amizade e companheirismo, resolveu que poderia investigar a origem desse comentário sem correr risco de vida.

— Ah é...?

Oh, sim. Ele precisava tomar cuidado com as palavras daqui pra frente. Quanto menos, melhor. Evitar fazer afirmações e todo o resto que seu treinamento ninja o orientava fazer em situação adversas nas missões de infiltração e coleta de dados a partir de espionagem. _Seja vago_. Mentalizou observando Kakashi manear a cabeça como se não fosse dizer mais nada depois daquilo.

Ok, o treinamento ninja servia para ambos.

— Esqueça o que eu disse.

O velho Kakashi estava de volta. Genma coçou o queixo levemente intrigado. Terminou sua sopa num só gole, sentido o líquido quente chegar ao estomago e lhe aquecer por dentro. Ele colocou a tigela em cima da mesa com um ruído característico, eles se encararam por um momento e, no fundo, Kakashi sabia que tinha falado demais, de deixado levar pela conversa idiota de Genma e por sua dor de cotovelo.

Bem, ele ainda estava remoendo sobre o que havia acontecido no casamento de Ino: Sakura lhe deixando na grama, ela andando em seu vestido azul na direção do salão sem sequer olhar pra trás. No entanto, ele foi atrás dela, depois de algum tempo, e a encontrou naquela dança com seu esposo. Eram um casal bonito, talvez um casal ideal.

Era o sonho dela se tornando real.

Na hora ele não sabia muito bem como estava se sentindo. Era como se ele estivesse assistindo algo e ao mesmo tempo não estivesse ali. Ele viu tudo, os movimentos, como ele a conduzia e como ela simplesmente se deixou levar apenar de quase nunca olhar nos olhos dele. Kakashi não sabia o porque disso, mas mesmo assim achou que eram um bonito casal.

Quando eles saíram do local, Kakashi também resolveu ir embora. A festa havia acabado no momento em que soube da chegada do Uchiha. Ele deveria estar feliz por ela, não é? O amor da vida dela havia retornado e parecia muito mais dedicado dessa vez. Talvez até quisesse passar mais tempo na vila para ficar com ela. Era o sonho dela se tornando realidade.

Ela lutou por isso, e quem era Hatake Kakashi para ficar em seu caminho?

Sim, pois ele percebeu, logo depois, que era isto que estava fazendo. Caiu na armadilha que era Haruno Sakura mesmo sabendo que jamais iria pra frente. Não que o homem fosse do tipo sentimental, mas de alguma forma as coisas acabaram seguindo esse rumo dentro dele, e ele acabou se permitindo amá-la. Um erro que cometeu racionalmente.

Mas isso não o impedia de sentir-se magoado e até mesmo um pouco usado.

— Não vá me matar – Disse o amigo olhando diretamente para o homem — Mas eu acho ela gostosa pra _caralho_ também.

Kakashi riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não ia matar Genma desde que ele entendesse que esse tipo de comentário não deveria ser feito novamente. Eles brindaram com os copinhos do saquê e viraram a dose de uma só vez.

Havia todo esse bolo na mente de Kakashi que o fazia apenas pensar em Sakura. Em como ela estaria naquele momento. Toda vez que Sasuke surgia, Sakura mudava um pouco e aquilo os afetava de alguma forma. Dessa vez, o homem imaginava como poderia evitar isso, ou até mesmo se proteger.

Depois do noivado, tinham se separado, e após o casamento tinham voltado a se encontrar. Agora ele deveria esperar uma outra separação? Ele suspirou sentindo que deveria ir pra casa. Tinha evitado estar lá pelas lembranças e expectativas, mas sabia que era tudo um medo irracional, deveria encarar os fatos e saber que Sakura sempre seria de Sasuke, independentemente do que houvesse.

— Hokage-sama – Genma chamou de repente — Você está bem?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Kakashi não era do tipo que falava muito da sua vida privada, mas também não era do tipo que fazia comentários daquele gênero mesmo estando alcoolizado. De alguma forma, ver Kakashi naquele lugar, daquela maneira e com aqueles comentários o faziam pensar que _não estava tudo bem_ com seu amigo.

No entanto, ao invés de simplesmente responder, Kakashi se levantou da mesa e suspirou como se estivesse cansado de repente. Genma o observou ainda sentado a mesa, cutucando os dentes com a senbon.

— Não. – Respondeu antes de sair — Mas já passei por coisa pior. – E deu os ombros enquanto saia do restaurante acenando sem olhar para o mastigador de senbons.

Genma riu imaginando o que teria para ser descoberto sobre os problemas de Hatake Kakashi, mas no segundo seguinte seu sorriso desapareceu ao perceber que o homem não tinha pago a própria conta.

... Mão de vaca.

.

.

.

Enquanto caminhava, seguindo pelas ruas noturnas de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi via as pessoas indo e vindo. As noites eram agitadas e uma parte do centro se aproveitava disso com entretenimento para todos. Eram bares, boates, lanchonetes e tantos outros locais que se podia visitar caso estivesse entediado em casa e querendo se divertir com os amigos.

Aquela noite em especifico não era fria. Ele conseguia andar com seu blusão negro e calças largas sem sentir nenhum desconforto por frio ou calor, era uma boa noite para caminhar e se divertir com os amigos. Ele continuou pelas ruas até o movimento ir sessando e, lentamente, os ruídos das pessoas e coisas foram sendo substituídos pelo silêncio calmo que às vezes era quebrado pelo farfalhar das arvores que balançavam com o vento morno.

Ele sentia seu cabelo ser levado brevemente e o tecido se sua camisa sacudir gentilmente em sua pele. Sentia todos os cheiros que a brisa lhe trazia, uma habilidade herdada pelo clã Hatake, e ao mesmo tempo não sentia nada. Tudo que era meramente comum lhe passava despercebido ao passo que ele ia mergulhando em seus pensamentos.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele continuava se questionando sobre Sakura e como aquele relacionamento tinha chegado naquele ponto. Algo o incomodava, e não era apenas o fato dela ser casada, mas ele não conseguia entender de onde havia surgido tudo aquilo, em que momento aquele sentimento tinha se manifestado. Ele sabia, é claro, que as coisas tinham se revelado no momento daquele beijo, mas e antes? O que havia antes?

De alguma forma, Kakashi achava que quando descobrisse isso tudo ficaria mais claro. Ele pensava sobre ela, e apesar de ter medo de descobrir que havia sido quando ela era ainda _muito nova_, ainda assim ele queria saber sobre como tinha sido pra ele, e mais ainda, queria saber como escondeu isso por tanto tempo, de forma que talvez assim pudesse fazê-lo novamente e viver em paz.

Ele riu de sua ingenuidade, afinal, também sabia que uma vez aberta a caixa de pandora, ela jamais seria fechada novamente.

Mas ele odiava que seu futuro e que seu relacionamento com Sakura fosse determinado pelas idas e vindas de Uchiha Sasuke, e odiava mais ainda que ele ainda não entendia o valor da moça, que não a tratasse como ela de fato merecia ser tratada.

Quando se deu conta, ele estava aos pés do monumento Hokage encarando sua face de pedra que mirava toda Konoha. Olhos afiados e a eterna vigília dos Kages sobre a vila. De repente entendeu que Sasuke era apenas o _empecilho primário_, ainda havia sua posição como chefe da vila, e seu cargo enquanto professor e todas as questões sociais que o impediriam de estar com ela plenamente.

Ele começou a caminhar, subindo o paredão de pedra como se seu corpo quisesse fazer algo para superar os obstáculos, mesmo que naquele momento isto fossem apenas uma projeção. Ele não tinha muito o que fazer sobre a _qualidade_ de seu relacionamento, mas podia facilmente continuar seu caminho ainda que houvesse uma gigante parede de pedra – e cabeças – lhe impedindo.

Era como se tivesse caído numa armadilha óbvia e não quisesse sair. Sentia como se não pudesse negar aqueles olhos verdes, mas também não queria se impor, porque isso significava fazê-la sofrer e ela já tinha batido a cota por sofrer de amor. No final das contas, Kakashi preferia ser aquele que espera e aceita a ser aquele que impunha e faz sofrer.

Chegando ao topo de sua própria cabeça, ele suspirou o ar mais frio. Ali, naquela altura, ele conseguia ver toda a vila e imaginar que haviam tantas pessoas dormindo, se divertindo ou nem tanto, imaginar cada pessoa levando sua vida o fazia sentir um pouco mais comum, um pouco mais corriqueiro, e talvez fosse isso que precisasse: entender que seus problemas eram _comuns_.

Bem, não exatamente comum, mas do tipo que _todos tem problemas_.

Suspirou olhando para o lado e nisso teve a terceira surpresa do dia. Na cabeça de sua antecessora, Godaime Hokage, ali estava sentada com as pernas estiradas, uma garrafa de saquê e cabelos voando com o vento. Haruno Sakura em carne e osso.

Ela ainda não o tinha percebido. Estava olhando fixamente para algum ponto a sua frente, parecia não ter nenhuma intensão de sair dali apesar do frio que o vento trazia pela altura em que estavam. Sua camiseta vermelha e shorts pretos não pareciam lhe aquecer tanto, mas o saquê com certeza estava ajudando nesse processo.

Ele poderia ter saído dali de fininho e ela jamais saberia, mas o impulso primário predominou. Ele pulou de sua cabeça para a cabeça feminina e, sem muitas delongas, a moça simplesmente virou seu olhar para ele e sorriu de um jeito que Kakashi não conseguia determinar se era bom ou ruim.

— Posso sentar? – Pediu permissão para estar ali, e com um movimento de cabeça ela o permitiu.

Estavam ali, agora, lado a lado em um silêncio não muito confortável. Havia um incomodo ali que não sabiam determinar muito bem de onde vinha. Sakura havia pedido o divórcio horas atrás e Kakashi tinha seus pensamentos confusos sobre a natureza daquele relacionamento. Ambos haviam mudado, e como o homem temia, Sasuke afetava a relação deles como alguém ativamente envolvido nisso, ainda que ele não fizesse ideia.

O suspiro longo de Sakura o fez girar a cabeça na direção dela, a moça esticou as pernas e apoiou o corpo nas mãos. Ela não sabia como se sentir. Havia aquela sensação mista de alivio e perda. Ela não sabia como lidar com algo que nunca havia sentido e que tinha chegado bruscamente até ela. Havia também aquela memória do olhar de Sasuke logo após ela pedir pela separação. Ela jamais esqueceria aquele olhar.

— Desculpe por ter te deixado na festa.

Porque não importava o quão as coisas estavam confusas dentro dela, ainda havia Kakashi e todo seu afeto que chegava a ela sem pedir nada em troca. Ele era assim, sempre se doando por ela e deixando que ela entrasse em sua vida sem nenhuma intenção de fazê-la mudar ou obriga-la a nada, e o que ela deva em troca? O deixou na primeira oportunidade. Ela esperava não ter que fazer isso outra vez, ele não tinha como saber, mas no final, fora doloroso se levantar e dar-lhe as costas.

Ela queria ter podido ficar, queria ter podido dizer a ele que seria a única fez que o deixaria por Sasuke, mas sabia que não poderia fazer nenhuma promessa, que seria injusto com ele e até mesmo com Sasuke, e até houve o momento em que duvidou que conseguiria fazer o que pretendia naquele dia, mas por fim, as coisas se encaminharam para o único final possível.

— Você fez o que tinha que fazer.

A voz dele saia como sempre, com certa praticidade. Ele também esticou as penas imitando o movimento dela. Encontrá-la naquele momento não era algo que ele tinha esperado, mas de alguma forma a inquietude dentro dele se acalmava, como se o fato dela estar ali o aliviasse com relação às suas inseguranças.

— É... – Ela riu ao final maneando a cabeça. O vento levou alguns dos fios rosas, fazendo com que ela tivesse que coloca-los no lugar no segundo seguinte. Fez o que tinha que fazer? Tinha sido isso mesmo? Tudo aquilo precisava ter acontecido? Ela não sabia.

Eles se olharam por um longo momento enquanto o silêncio estranho passava ao conforto, era assim com eles, o conforto surgia quer quisessem ou não. Ela sorriu quando ele lhe esticou o braço, pedindo que se aconchegasse aos dele. Não havia mais distância enquanto ela pousava a cabeça em seu peito, recebendo um beijo nos cabelos rosados.

Era Kakashi ali, o homem que sempre esteve consigo não importava a situação. Eles compartilharam daquele momento enquanto Konoha jazia pacifica bem abaixo de seus pés. As luzes da cidade piscavam enquanto eles, sem nenhuma pressa, observavam o horizonte sentindo a calma invadir seus sentimentos conturbados. Se antes Kakashi sentia-se inquieto, isso havia passado; e quanto a Sakura, esta deixou tudo que se passou naquela manhã e resolveu simplesmente deixar seus pensamentos cessarem e aproveitar das sensações que seu corpo presenciava.

Lentamente o sono ia lhe invadindo. A moça se espremeu contra o corpo masculino pedindo que ele o levasse para casa.

Ele considerou aquele pedido por um momento. Ela havia bebido e obviamente não estava muito bem, mas agora já não parecia ter nenhum incomodo rondando a mente dela, apenas o álcool fazendo efeito sobre seu cansaço. Ele ainda não sabia o que diabos havia acontecido para que ela simplesmente aparecesse na cabeça de sua mestra, e sequer ele sabia muito bem porquê estava ali.

Era o cansaço dela batendo e ele percebeu que também estava com sono. Se desvencilhou do corpo dela para ficar agachado em sua frente, e ela, sem nenhuma dúvida, simplesmente abraçou suas costas com as pernas e passou os braços em seu pescoço, como uma mochila.

— Segure bem. – Disse enquanto sentia as pernas grossas ajustarem seu enlace antes que ele simplesmente pulasse dali para o chão. O vento fez o cabelo dela subir e a moça deu uma risada de quem de repente está acordando. Kakashi não queria percorrer todo o caminho a pé, demoraria muito, ao invés disso, quando estavam quase no chão, usou seu _Kawarimi_ para que um toco de madeira se espatifasse ao invés da dupla.

Kakashi riu quando a moça soltou uma piada sobre _sutileza_. Ele entendeu o recado e resolveu ir andando pelo resto do caminho sem se preocupar sobre serem vistos por alguém. Por algum motivo ela não parecia sequer estar atenta aos olhares alheios e Kakashi pensou que poderia inventar qualquer desculpa e simplesmente levar _sua garota_ para casa em segurança.

As ruas noturnas tinham esvaziado consideravelmente, ainda assim o centro era um local movimentado e Sakura morava num dos principais prédios. Uma _bon-vivant_ que estava aproveitando a influencia de sua mestre para ter uma vida um pouco mais luxuosa, ainda que, no final das contas, passasse mais tempo no hospital do que em casa.

— Né, Kakashi – Ela disse de repente enquanto passavam pela floricultura dos Yamanaka.

— Hm?

— Eu estava pensando sobre o momento em que me apaixonei por você – Ela disse com o corto apoiado no ombro dele. A voz da moça era nítida num volume audível o suficiente para que não pensasse estar ouvindo errado. Ele tentou fingir que não havia sentido o impacto das palavras, mas se sentia quente de repente — Teve tantos momentos em que eu pensava _esse é o meu sensei_, e sentia um imenso orgulho de você, mas era tudo muito... Sabe? Coisa de aluna que tem um professor foda.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça sem saber exatamente onde a moça queria chegar com aquela conversa. O momento em que se apaixonou por ele? Isso importava? Faria diferença saber? Ele mesmo se perguntou isso horas atrás e decidiu não pensar muito nisso, talvez fosse o mesmo pra Sakura, talvez ela ainda estivesse perdida nesses sentimentos e achava que alguma paz iria surgir quando descobrisse o momento em que tudo mudou.

— Foi antes da guerra que eu e Ino estávamos indo comer no centro. Nós ficamos sentadas numa mesa e estávamos falando sobre as coisas que nunca fizemos e que poderíamos nunca mais ter a oportunidade de fazer porque em alguns dias poderíamos estar mortas no campo de batalha.

— Eu não deixaria você morrer.

— Eu sei. – Ela disse apertando aquele abraço — Você me salvou mais vezes do que tenho dedos pra contar. – E riu no final com um agradecimento mudo. Ele gostou de ouvir a primeira parte, que ela sabia que podia confiar nele para protege-la sempre. — Mas ainda assim, nós conversamos sobre isso... E então Ino disse que nunca havia beijado e eu confessei que também nunca havia feito isso. – A moça suspirou nostálgica, o tempo tinha passado bem rápido — E ai nós combinamos que beijaríamos _qualquer pessoa_ antes da guerra, só por beijar – Sakura se sentia envergonhada ao contar tudo isso, parecia algo tão idiota, mas tinham quase 18 anos na época e parte de suas cabeças giravam em torno de relacionamentos — Nessa hora você passou e Ino disse que você tinha cara de quem beijava bem.

— ...Oh?

— É! – Ela disse rindo meio nervosa enquanto ele parecia recuperar o humor.

Pessoalmente, Kakashi achava divertido quando Sakura começava uma dessas histórias sobe conversas que tinha com Ino na época de adolescente, e isso só servia para mostrar como o sistema envolvia crianças cedo demais nesse assunto de _ser ninja_. Ainda assim, não era o momento para pensar sobre isso, ele apenas resolveu questioná-la sobre o teor daquilo.

— Não, não... Ela não sugeriu nada. Só disse que você beijava bem e... Bem... Naquele momento eu acabei imaginando aquilo e foi estranho, sabe? Parte de mim ficou extremamente constrangida, mas a outra parte estava curiosa sobre você e sua vida.

— Minha vida? O que teria demais na vida do seu velho professor?

— Ora, vamos! – Ela se mexeu em suas costas, inclinando o corpo mais para frente como quem quer olhar o rosto dele — Ninguém tinha ideia do que você fazia no seu tempo livre, e oh.. Ino tinha acabado de dizer que achava que você beijava bem, mas a pergunta era... _com quem? _

Ela riu abertamente. Se havia alguém acordado àquela hora, então tinha ouvido o Hokage da vila soltar uma gargalhada inesperada. Sakura sorriu com ele, tentando parecer emburrada, mas sem conseguir disfarçar que amava o jeito com que ele simplesmente ria. A moça continuou falando sobre aquela conversa, dizendo que foi naquele momento que percebeu que _Hatake Kakashi era um homem_, e como tal tinha uma vida que não compartilhava com seus alunos.

Foi naquela situação que ela percebeu que seu professor não era apenas isso, e ai ela passou a vê-lo com outros olhos: o jeito com que ele andava, as coisas que falava, como ele olhava para ela e para outras mulheres, e todo o resto. Passou, inclusive, a ouvir fofocas a respeito do sensei, sobre as suas saídas noturnas e a _lenda do sharingan._

Mas tudo isso era mera curiosidade e havia uma linha que ela jamais se permitiu cruzar. Ela não podia realmente enxerga-lo como um alguém possível porque no momento em que isso acontecesse seu trabalho em equipe estaria prejudicado. Se ela se envolvesse demais, não conseguiria olhar para ele, tratar de seus ferimentos, ralhar com o homem pelos seus atrasos e até mesmo ouvir coisas como _cuide do meu corpo_ sem pensar em coisas muito além do que a frase significava no contexto.

Kakashi era tudo que ela não podia ter, e se fosse para sentir qualquer coisa sobre ele, que fosse admiração, por isso qualquer e todo sentimento mais profundo que poderia surgir, Sakura imediatamente o transformava nisso.

Ele a entendia muito bem. Por muito tempo também evitou pensar nela como mulher, bloqueando tudo inconscientemente até que fora jogado bem na sua cara: Sakura não era mais nenhuma criança. Isso, é claro, foi um soco no estomago porque mudava muitas coisas, como o fato dela não ser mais uma pessoa que precisava de sua proteção, ou que ela poderia ter o tipo de machucado que ele não pudesse evitar. Sim, Kakashi sempre foi o tipo protetor com ela, e todos os ninjas da aldeia da folha sabiam que Sakura era sua protegida, o que a livrava de investidas desnecessárias dos mais diversos homens a procura, incluindo o próprio Genma.

Assim como Sakura, ele também teve que enganar a si mesmo, e enquanto andavam pela Konoha noturna conversando tão abertamente sobre esses sentimentos de uma maneira tão leve, Kakashi foi percebendo que queria aqueles momentos para sempre. Não importava se ele havia demorado para aceitar seus sentimentos, ou que fosse _inapropriado_ aos olhos dos outros, ele genuinamente queria poder estar assim com ela sem se preocupar com os outros, sem se importar com nada além dela e do momento.

Ela se mexia em suas costas, as vezes balançava as pernas tornando difícil o ato de segurá-la, mas não era um problema desde que ela continuasse falando sobre... Qualquer coisa. Desde que risse bem próximo ao seu ouvido, e que se esticasse para tentar ver seu rosto daquela posição. Ele se sentia leve mesmo com uma Sakura em suas costas. Era como se tudo estivesse onde deveria estar.

Quando viu seu prédio surgindo no horizonte, a moça bocejou. Se seu dia tinha sido exaustivo, Sakura já não lembrava mais. Ela sentia os efeitos do álcool passando ao passo que seu corpo continuava relaxado. Kakashi emitia seu calor a mantendo aquecida enquanto que, por conta da conversa fácil, sua mente se mantinha num lugar de calmaria. A caminhada noturna tinha lhe feito bem e afastado todos os pensamentos sombrios que haviam lhe invadido logo depois da visita de Sasuke. Kakashi era assim pra ela, um alguém que afastava tudo que a incomodava, incluindo os seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele não parou no saguão do prédio e ambos já estavam em silêncio. O barulho dos passos dele na madeira lustrosa dos degraus se fazia presente. O prédio de Sakura estavam em obras, iam finalmente instalar um elevador, mas por enquanto os moradores precisavam usar as escadas, e por morar num dos andares mais altos, Kakashi tinha uma longa subida pela frente.

Como um ninja, ele poderia simplesmente saltar e encurtar o tempo de subida, mas Sakura já havia demonstrado sinais de que queria um passeio mais _natural_, e assim ele não se incomodou de apenas subir, e a medida que superava cada degrau, Sakura sentia uma espécie de tensão crescer, como se algo estivesse prestes a acabar. Talvez fosse o mesmo sentimento de quando viu Sasuke entrando com Naruto na casa de Kakashi durante seu primeiro encontro, porque tudo era tão parecido...

Tinham tido essa conversa que nunca tiveram sobre se apaixonarem um pelo outro, tinham caminhado pela Konoha sem se preocuparem nem por um segundo se seriam vistos, e ela sentia essa coisa livre dentro dela, como se agora pudesse mostrar todo seu potencial, mas, naquele exato momento em que abriu sua porta e ambos entraram em seu apartamento, as coisas pareciam se encaminhar pra um final.

A urgência que havia se formado era absurda. Ela não sabia porque aquilo estava acontecendo e também não tinha tempo para racionalizar aquilo. Kakashi estava ali, de pé em sua sala após coloca-la no chão. Ele se virou e se olharam por um longo momento. Havia silêncio e uma conversa muda que ela ainda não conseguia compreender. Ela não tinha chegado a uma conclusão sobre o momento que havia se apaixonado por ele, também não havia descoberto como conseguiu manter isso afastado de si por tanto tempo, e nem mesmo o que ele pensaria quando descobrisse que ela não era mais casada com Sasuke.

Ele ficaria? Isso o afastaria? Ele aprovaria essa decisão?

Kakashi tinha sido um dos que mais sofreu com a partida do Uchiha. Ele estava lá em todos os momentos, e assim como Shikamaru, ficava implícito em suas ações que ele queria que ela ficasse com ele, porque as coisas tinham acontecido para que esse _amor_ pudesse se realizar, não é?

Sem muito mais o que dizer naquela longa conversa silenciosa, Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça, se preparando para dar boa noite a jovem de cabelos rosas. Ele não sabia dizer o que havia mudado. Sakura estava diferente, mas como? Era uma incógnita para ele. Talvez fosse só a bebida – ambos beberam afinal – mas a moça estava... _diferente._ Não era a mesma Sakura, e ele sentia uma certa necessidade de ir embora, porque no final das contas, depois de um precioso momento, ela parecia estar se preparando para contar-lhe algo.

E talvez ele não quisesse saber.

Mas essa não era a questão.

— Você não quer passar a noite?

Sim, ele queria. Ele queria passar a noite com ela e acordar no dia seguinte com ela em seus braços. Queria tomar café da manhã, lhe beijar antes que saíssem para o trabalho e encontra-la durante o almoço para conversarem sobre qualquer coisa. Queria poder ter uma foto dela – e só dela – sobre sua mesa no escritório, e queria poder lhe comprar flores para lhe dar na saída do hospital, ele queria poder voltar pra casa, fazer aqueles tomates recheados que ela tanto adora, e queria poder dormir com ela novamente tendo a certeza que os dias seguintes não seriam iguais, não seriam todos bons, mas que no final do dia eles estariam juntos naquela cama.

Kakashi queria uma certeza, e Sakura não era certeza.

— Não... – Ele disse de repente sentindo o peso de todos os seus desejos vindo a tona. Era isso, ele não queria ser deixado para trás porque Sasuke havia retornado de uma longa missão. É claro que ele entendia todas as circunstâncias que em que aquele relacionamento havia se estabelecido, mas ele jamais teria previsto que ela o faria sentir-se assim, principalmente quando ele já havia abdicado de todas essas questões muito tempo atrás.

— Kakashi...

E aqueles olhos verdes enormes pareciam vê-lo muito além dele mesmo. Ele acabou lembrando da noite em que ela havia aparecido na sua casa com aquele vestido branco pedindo que ele a amasse. Devia ter sido forte e lhe negado. Não era aquele – este – amor que ela merecia. Ela não merecia um amor clandestino que a faria sofrer até mesmo mais do que seu amor real.

Kakashi se aproximou dela e lhe beijou a testa. O lábio encoberto pelo tecido deixou a pele dela formigando. Ela já não sabia mais o que dizer porque ele estava de saída. Parecia que era a sua sina: Os homens que amava sempre a deixavam. Sakura o viu dar-lhe as costas e sentiu-se incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento para pará-lo, de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela queria que ele ficasse, não porque Sasuke já não era mais um problema, mas sim porque ele _queria ficar_. Uma frase podia mudar tudo, ela sabia, mas... Deveria?

As costas largas sumiam a medida que a porta fechava. Ouvindo o barulho oco da madeira sólida selando o recinto, a moça de cabelos rosas olhou ao seu redor enxergando nada além de suas coisas. Havia uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas simplesmente não desciam. Tinha esperado tempo demais, deixado essa _coisa_ com Sasuke assumir um papel muito grande. O tinha colocado em primeiro lugar, como sempre, e agora colhia as consequências.

Dando alguns passos silenciosos pelo lugar, ela encontrou seu quarto do jeito que deixou. O vestido azul bebê que tinha usado mais cedo jazia no chão, jogado para o lado. Ela não o pegou. Sentou-se na cama tirando os sapatos ainda com a sensação de Kakashi em seus braços. Tirou um tempo para respirar, já não havia mais o efeito do álcool, apenas um cansaço enorme que lhe atingia. Sakura deitou em meio aos lençóis se livrando de seu short, agarrou-se ao primeiro travesseiro que viu e tentou deixar suas emoções fluírem, mas nada aconteceu.

.

.

.

Se havia algo que tinha que admitir era que a vida na guerra era mais divertida. Bem, pelo menos as missões. Antes havia aquela pressão para que se aprimorasse constantemente. Precisava ser forte porque toda ameaça era mais poderosa que a anterior. Seus amigos lutavam com ele e seu sonho parecia tão distante que se parasse de lutar por um segundo que fosse jamais o alcançaria.

Mas agora, depois de ter dado o sangue e o suor, Naruto tinha trazido o tempo de paz para todos, e se tornar Hokage era quase certo. Ainda era muito novo para assumir o cargo, e seu antigo sensei, chefe atual da vila, queria ter certeza que o loiro estava completamente preparado para a responsabilidade. Muito justo, afinal de contas, Naruto não era o homem mais organizado do mundo, também não tinha muito jogo de cintura para resolver as coisas com acordos, e era até um pouco ingênuo.

Começou com aulas, e agora ele saia em missões diplomáticas representando o Hokage. Era a forma que Kakashi havia encontrado para ensinar Naruto sobre a rotina Hokage, mas o loiro tinha que ser sincero... Sentia falta de chutar umas bundas.

Por isso, o homem acabou dando uma volta nos ANBU's que lhe serviam como guarda-costas, passou na fronteira onde haviam relatos de bandidos, encontrou dois deles, deu uma sova nos dois, e agora estava retornando para casa com um lindo bracelete que recebeu como recompensa. Ele era prateado com uma joia lilás no centro, iria ficar bem em Hinata, talvez.

Não importava. Estava feliz e mais relaxado. O caminho pra vila era tranquilo e ele aproveitava aquela manhã para observar o céu e as nuvens que estavam começando a clarear, afinal o sol estava acabando de nascer. Aquele ia ser mais um lindo dia, não havia dúvidas.

Por algum motivo que não poderia explicar, Naruto resolveu tomar o caminho mais longo e dar a volta no perímetro da vila, assim entraria pelo portão oeste que lhe deixaria mais perto de casa. Cantarolava uma música enquanto pensava na bronca que iria receber da esposa por ter se desviado do caminho e deixado os guardas pra trás.

Mas, ei! Se ele não podia se defender sozinho então ninguém estava seguro.

Foi ai que viu uma figura taciturna rondando as margens de Konoha, com uma capa estranha e escura, toda suja e um jeito taciturno. Imediatamente enfiou a mão na bolsa ninja buscando umas shurikens, mas quando aguçou seu chakra percebeu que era completamente desnecessário.

— Sasuke?

Oh, sim. O último Uchiha girou o rosto e os amigos estavam se encarando, ambos parecendo meio confusos. Naruto não podia negar, encontrar Sasuke assim, tão casualmente, era até mais estranho do que ele aparecer do nada na sua janela pedindo por qualquer coisa. Sua aparência também estava estranha. Aquele cabelo parecia ter sido retalhado por um gato mau humorado, e suas roupas pareciam que não viam a lavanderia a pelo menos duas semanas, quer dizer, pelo menos aquela capa, porque não dava pra saber o que ele estava vestindo por baixo daquilo.

— Naruto.

Ah, claro. Era o jeito habitual que o homem cumprimentava o amigo que não via a _um milhão de anos_. Mas Sasuke sempre foi assim, aparece nos piores e mais inconvenientes momentos e age como se sempre estivesse ali.

Naruto colocou um sorriso no rosto e deu alguns passos na direção do homem que simplesmente esperou. O loiro apoiou a mão no ombro do Uchiha e o cumprimentou mais calorosamente de perto sem ter nenhuma esperança de que o outro retribuiria. Sasuke tinha uma vida agitada. Mesmo depois da guerra continuava chutando bundas.

Sasuke havia entrado na sua jornada de redenção e, segundo os relatórios, estava fazendo tantas coisas pelo mundo. Ele acabou com gangues inteiras e ajudou vilarejos remotos. Passou por tantos lugares e fez tantas coisas... As vezes Naruto sentia um pouco de inveja da liberdade de Sasuke e de como ele simplesmente fazia o que tinha vontade sem ter que se ater aos limites da vila.

Tudo bem, não era algo ideal porque havia outras questões internas como seu psicológico afetado, mas no geral parecia ser uma vida incrível, principalmente quando ele tinha alguém para quem retornar. Naruto jamais poderia sair de Konoha dessa maneira, e duvidava que Hinata fosse aceitar de bom grado. A Kyuubi – Kurama – também era um empecilho, afinal todos estavam atrás dela, então, de certo modo, ele realmente não podia sair sem guardas.

Pelo menos não por tanto tempo assim.

De todo modo, era sempre bom ver o Uchiha, principalmente quando ele não estava lhe pedindo o impossível ou atrapalhando seu pedido de casamento. Perguntou se ele estava chegando ou saindo, depois como estava o andamento da missão. Sasuke respondeu como o habitual, simples e direto, mas Naruto notou algo no mínimo esquisito.

Ele não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas havia algum tipo de incomodo por parte do amigo. Não que conversassem muito, porque era impossível fazer algo assim com alguém tão monossilábico, mas haviam alguns sinais que eram muito perceptíveis, como o fato de Sasuke terminar suas respostas e não fazer menção de simplesmente ir embora.

Ali estava Sasuke, parado.

Geralmente as interações dele terminavam com Sasuke dizendo que precisava ir, mas naquele momento ele só estava ali parado como se estivesse esperando por algo. Naruto não queria ser tão direto, tinha aprendido uma ou duas coisas sobre sutileza e resolveu aplicar naquele momento, perguntando o que _exatamente_ ele estava fazendo ali e porque não passava o dia em Konoha, dormia um pouco e ficava com Sakura.

— Estou divorciado.

Ah, sim. Divórcio. Isso explicava o rosto rígido e a sensação desnorteada que vinha do amigo. Naruto concordou com a cabeça lentamente até finalmente entender o que aquilo significava em sua totalidade.

— O QUE?

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e pensou sobre como certas coisas nunca mudavam. Podiam vencer 50 Kaguyas e Naruto poderia ter 60 anos, ele ainda reagiria do mesmo jeito àquela informação. O Uchiha suspirou quando o amigo simplesmente despejou um milhão de perguntas em cima dele no menor tempo possível e apenas se manteve em silêncio para que o outro se acalmasse.

— O que diabos você fez?

E terminou com essa pergunta. O grande X da questão. O que diabos ele tinha feito para que Sakura simplesmente tivesse decidido deixa-lo depois de se mostrar tão afável? No momento em que ele ouviu aquelas palavras vindo da mulher, Sasuke simplesmente a encarou por um longo momento e saiu sem sequer dizer adeus. Ele não soube como reagir àquilo, estava fora das habilidades que ele tinha, ele não foi preparado para aquele momento. Nunca imaginou que Sakura um dia pudesse se separar dele, ou que pudesse desistir, porque em sua cabeça era isso que aquelas palavras representavam.

Mas porque ela estava desistindo?

Ele sabia que não era um homem perfeito e que estava longe de ter um relacionamento ideal com ela, na verdade nada do que tinham podia ser enquadrado como ideal, mas ainda assim tinham uma vida juntos. Podia não parecer verdade, mas ele pensava nela com certa frequência, e se sentia mal por não poder estar com ela do jeito que ela queria, ou até mesmo precisava... Ainda assim, ele estava se esforçando, não é?

Talvez, lá no fundo, ele soubesse que nada disso era suficiente e por isso simplesmente foi embora sem tentar prolongar aquele momento, mas enquanto Naruto ainda reagia de maneira espalhafatosa, Sasuke pensava que poderia ter ficado e procurado entender os motivos dela mesmo que no fundo não precisasse saber.

— Ok, você vai voltar pra vila comigo. – Naruto disse decididamente enquanto recebia um olhar confuso de Sasuke — Temos que descobrir o que diabos você fez e fazer a Sakura-chan te perdoar.

— Dobe, ela já parecia bastante decidida. Não vai mudar de ideia. – O outro disse sem demonstrar qualquer vontade de ver Sakura novamente. Ele também não sabia se queria fazê-la mudar de ideia sobre isso.

— Você deve isso a ela! – Esbravejou o loiro de repente irritado com a resignação de Sasuke — Ela lutou por você por todo esse tempo, esperou por você! Você não pode simplesmente desistir dela porque ela nunca desistiu de você!

— Ela acabou de fazer isso, Naruto.

— Idiota! – Naruto gritou se aproximando de Sasuke — Desde que eu a conheço ela vem lutando para ser alguém que pudesse estar ao seu lado! Diabos! Nós vencemos uma guerra para que você pudesse voltar, você tentou matar ela duas vezes e ela simplesmente superou isso porque te ama! Se algo aconteceu pra que ela quisesse se afastar de você então nós precisamos saber o que é e resolver isso, ela merece que você se empenhe nisso!

— Naruto... Eu não acho que–

— Não importa o que você acha!

As duras palavras de Naruto o fizeram recuar. Não estava em posição de fazer qualquer contestação, afinal o amigo tinha razão: Não importava o que ele achava. Sakura sempre foi a pessoa que estava ali pra ele e, de repente, ela não estava mais. Sasuke ainda não sabia como se sentia sobre isso, mas definitivamente não estava bem.

Ele olhou para Naruto por um longo momento antes de desviar seu olhar para o horizonte além. As imagens de seu passado preencheram a sua mente e toda vez que Sakura lhe surgia era para salvá-lo e libertá-lo, ainda que ele sempre tenha recusado a moça, ela sempre insistiu mesmo se machucando e não sabendo se daria qualquer tipo de resultado.

Sakura era tudo pra ele, isso ele não podia negar.

— Eu não sei o que fazer.

As palavras saíram um tom mais baixo, como se fosse um pensamento exteriorizado sem intenção. Ele não sabia o que tinha feito, o porque das coisas terem mudado tão bruscamente. Naquele momento ele se sentiu acuado pelas palavras dela, rejeitado por alguém que nunca esperou que fosse fazê-lo. Ela era o centro de tudo, a única pessoa que o aceitaria não importava o que fizesse, e agora já não era mais isso.

O que ela disse naquela casa e naquele momento o feriram, mas ele já estava acostumado com a dor, no entanto ele não pode suportar, não conseguia ficar e tentar entender, sua única alternativa foi sair correndo como se nada tivesse acontecido e nada pudesse ser mudado. Ainda assim ficou em Konoha o resto do dia, visitou o túmulo memorial de Itachi, circulou pelos arredores menos movimentados, sentou-se no campo de treinamento 3, local onde realizou o teste dos guizos, e por fim viu o sol se por sem lhe trazer nenhuma resposta.

Ele não a entendia, jamais poderia.

— Eu te ajudo, Sasuke – Naruto falou depois de um suspiro — Eu sei o que você vai fazer.

Sasuke o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa, então Naruto lhe sorriu daquele jeito típico de quem jamais volta atrás com sua palavra, e o Uchiha não podia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim, mas resolveu confiar no único amigo que tinha.

.

.

.

Uma coisa sobre trabalhar no prédio Hokage era que as coisas chegavam primeiro ali. Não era difícil saber de tudo que acontecia em Konoha quando se passava mais tempo na torre que em casa, mas ele não podia reclamar, era bom se manter informado e, principalmente, ter uma boa desculpa para sair de casa durante uma tempestuosa TPM de sua esposa.

Normalmente ele era um dos primeiros a chegar no local, mas especialmente hoje, Shikamaru resolveu passar na floricultura Yamanaka para deixar o presente que Gaara havia enviado e que não havia chegado a tempo. Ino e Sai tinham saído em lua de mel e por isso o homem deixou a encomenda com a mãe da amiga, seguindo logo após para seu tão importante trabalho.

Encontrou no caminho, saindo da torre, uma moça com olheiras e passo rápido. Estava vestida com a habitual blusa de zíper vermelha e calça escura bem colada. Temari que não lhe escutasse, mas ele tinha que admitir, só Sakura tinha _aquele_ par de pernas, e bunda também. Não era incomum que ela estivesse na Torre Hokage, mas era incomum que ela estivesse num horário tão cedo sem um motivo prévio, e mais ainda, era incomum que ela não estivesse ali no mesmo horário que Kakashi.

Shikamaru ainda se sentia incomodado com a traição de Sakura. Aquela situação tinha tomado proporções sem precedentes, era inapropriado de diversas formas e se fossem descobertos a imagem de Kakashi seria manchada para sempre, sem falar na reação de Naruto e do próprio Sasuke. Tudo ficaria confuso e problemático. Ele mesmo havia flagrado o casal que não pareciam estar muito interessados em discrição, mas era como Kakashi havia lhe dito: não era seu problema.

Por mais que aquilo fosse afetar seu trabalho, Shikamaru sabia que no fundo era algo que apenas Sakura, Kakashi e Sasuke poderiam resolver, e por mais que isso afetasse todos os outros, era algo que eles tinham apenas que lidar de acordo com as decisões dos atores principais dessa peça. Shikamaru era um mero figurante, sabia disso, mas pelo menos podia estar preparado para a bomba.

E foi por isso que quando viu a moça passar sem sequer olhar para ele seu sinal de alerta apitou. Era como um sexto sentido, mas preferiu ignorar por hora e passou direto para o saguão, onde viu a recepcionista ler algum documento com uma expressão de choque. Oh-oh. Com um suspiro e imaginando que tipo de problema estaria chegando, o homem abordou a funcionária de modo profissional.

A mulher mal sabia como falar, apenas entregou o documento ao homem que suspirou ao ler. Então _isto_ estava acontecendo? Shikamaru suspirou profundamente pensando se não deveria ter ficado em casa e enfrentado a TPM de Temari, afinal isso seria muito menos complicado que o divórcio de Sakura e Sasuke.

.

.

.

Não podia dizer que havia dormido naquela noite, talvez tirou alguns cochilos, mas quando acordou de fato sentia-se como se pudesse tirar o dia de folga e ficar na cama o dia todo. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro dela nos lençóis, afinal não fazia nem 48 horas que ela havia estado ali, se enroscando nele preguiçosamente com aquele sorriso que ele não conseguia resistir.

Ele pensou nela por todas as vezes que ficou consciente naquela noite, e sonhou com ela em todas as vezes que pegou no sono. O momento em que a deixou sozinha naquele apartamento o assombrava num loop infinito. Os olhos dela eram nítidos em sua visão, a expressão pedinte da moça que, de repente, depois de toda aquela conversa, tinha ficado desolada e carente. Ele a tinha abandonado pela sua própria sanidade, mas talvez fosse esse o ponto, sua sanidade tinha ficado lá com ela.

Não tendo muito o que fazer, ele saiu da cama tentando parar de se culpar, tentando deixar Sakura num lugar de sua mente que não o afetasse dessa forma. Kakashi passou para o banheiro, viu todas aquelas coisas dela ali, os perfumes, hidratantes, cremes de cabelo... Ele não tinha se dado conta do quão presente ela havia se tornado em sua vida. A escova de dentes dela balançou no copo quando ele puxou a dele.

Um longo suspiro foi dado.

Resolveu sair logo dali, talvez escovar os dentes em outro banheiro. Não fez a barba, apenas tomou um banho rápido para esfriar o corpo e a mente e só ai foi tomar café da manhã. Não podia deixar de ver a gaveta cheia de tomates quando abriu a geladeira, afinal a moça amava qualquer refeição com tomates e ele a agradava de todas as formas.

De repente estava sem fome.

Saiu de casa vagarosamente. A manhã estava linda, mas ele mal notou. O ANBU que guarda sua residência lhe cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele seguiu andando enquanto a paisagem mudava, ele repassava a conversa com Sakura na noite anterior e sua mente rodava toda vez que lembrava das palavras dela _"o momento em que me apaixonei por você"_. Ela estava apaixonada e muito possivelmente magoada a essa altura.

Não havia uma questão sobre o porquê dele não ter ficado, afinal ele precisava ter algum amor próprio, e ainda que doesse, ele precisava por um fim nesse relacionamento que iria machucá-lo sempre e isso significava sofrer (e fazê-la sofrer) para que então pudessem superar isso e seguirem com a vida. Ela com seu casamento, e ele com...

Qualquer coisa.

Estar apaixonada por ele não iria mudar nada. O coração dela ainda era de Sasuke apesar de tudo, e Kakashi não tinha o direito de exigir nada dela, ele jamais a confrontaria desse modo, mas a verdade é que ele estava num momento em que queria tudo ou nada, porque no momento em que ela se levantou e saiu sem olhar pra trás, ele sentiu-se usado, como se fosse apenas um substituto para alguém que precisava se sentir viva e amada.

Essa sempre foi a principal reclamação dela, não é mesmo? Ela sempre quis que Sasuke a desejasse, foi assim que tudo começou, com aquele beijo. Aquele maldito beijo. Se não fosse aquele olhar, ele poderia ter continuado na ignorância, sem saber que Haruno Sakura era a mulher que ele tanto esperou na vida. Ele sempre a estimou, sempre zelou por ela, e agora ele entendia que todas as missões, todas as interações, tudo que tinha vivido ao lado dela desde a dor até a glória o tinha levado a esse ponto. Era inevitável se apaixonar por ela, a diferença era que ele simplesmente a bloqueou e agora esse bloqueio já não existia mais.

Chegando na torre Hokage, o homem evitou a entrada e saltou com chakra na direção da janela de sua sala. Shikamaru deixava estrategicamente aberta toda manhã, assim ele evitava ser abordado por pessoas que ainda o estavam esperando desde cedo. Para sua surpresa, entretanto, seu escritório estava cheio. Não apenas o Nara estava ali com uma pilha de papeis e olhar intrigado, mas também Naruto com seu casaco laranja e Sasuke com sua capa suja e cabelo desgrenhado.

Suprimiu um suspiro.

— Yo.

Ele cumprimentou utilizando todo seu treinamento ninja para suprimir sua voz de tédio. A última pessoa que queria ver hoje era Sasuke, e até achou que ele já tinha partido pelo comportamento de Sakura na noite anterior, mas pelo visto ela teve quem a acalentasse depois que ele saiu.

— Kakashi-sensei! Tá atrasado!

— Yare, yare... – Ele balançou a mão no ar sinalizando para avançarem o assunto — E você escapou dos guardas ANBU e se colocou em risco. – Naruto riu sem graça enquanto dizia que não precisava deles — Se você quer mesmo ser Hokage um dia, então vai ter que aprender a seguir o protocolo. Há coisas que nem mesmo o portador da Kyuubi pode lidar.

Naruto permaneceu calado. Kakashi tinha razão no final das contas, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Shikamaru os interrompeu perguntando, finalmente, a razão da dupla estar ali daquela maneira tão repentina. Como sempre, Kakashi agradeceu internamente por Shikamaru ser tão prático. Quanto antes soubesse o que queriam, mais cedo poderia despachá-los.

— Sasuke quer férias.

Uma sobrancelha subiu imediatamente. _Férias?_

— Certo... – Kakashi soltou brevemente enquanto absorvia aquele pedido repentino — Bem, ele mesmo se deu uma missão e, pelos relatórios, não houve muito progresso...

— Sim, ele está longe de casa a muito tempo e precisa resolver uns assuntos pessoais.

Kakashi franziu o cenho brevemente. A palavra _férias_ ecoava na sua mente e ele só conseguia relacionar isso a Sakura. Será que ela havia pedido que ficasse? Esse eram os problemas pessoais? E porque diabos Naruto estava falando pelo amigo sendo que este estava bem ali, parado e calado na frente de todos?

Olhou para Shikamaru por um breve momento naquela troca de informações que só duas pessoas que trabalham a muito tempo conseguem fazer. O homem se manteve distante, quase como se não quisesse se envolver com o que quer que estivesse rolando naquele momento, mas Kakashi precisava entender e estava muito claro que o Nara sabia dos motivos ocultos.

De fato, ler as pessoas não era um problema muito grande. Na perspectiva do patriarca do clã Nara, Kakashi estava visivelmente confuso e ele não entendia muito bem o porquê dele estar tão hesitante em simplesmente dar ou negar as férias de Sasuke. Houve um momento de silêncio em que Naruto simplesmente se pôs a encarar Kakashi, e este, é claro, simplesmente continuava alheio.

Shikamaru pigarreou num volume moderado e se curvou brevemente na direção de Kakashi, apontando para o primeiro daquela pilha de papeis sobre a mesa dele. Será que o Hokage não sabia o que estava acontecendo? Será que Sakura havia tomado uma decisão sobre seu relacionamento que fosse independente de Kakashi?

... Oh!

Quando Kakashi leu as primeiras linhas daquele documento, o seu assistente soube na hora que ele não tinha conhecimento daquela solicitação. Os olhos do ninja arregalaram e sua postura corporal evidenciava o choque que havia tomado. Ele não sabia. Como?

Kakashi se recompôs rapidamente, olhou para Sasuke demonstrando certo nível de urgência. Estava visivelmente inquieto, mas não de uma maneira absurda.

— Tire 15 dias – Declarou fazendo menção a se levantar, mas fora interrompido por um ninja loiro estarrecido.

— 15 dias? Isso é muito pouco! Dê pelo menos um mês!

— A missão em que ele está designado é de alto nível e só ele pode fazê-lo. 3 semanas é o máximo que posso oferecer com segurança – Kakashi falou rapidamente, e antes que Naruto o interrompesse mais uma vez, ele simplesmente disse — É pegar ou largar.

A dupla de ninjas saiu da sala pouco depois. Apesar de Sasuke não ter falado muito, Naruto demonstrava ter um plano elaborado para todo aquele período, e é claro que o hokage _agora_ sabia do que se tratava e de alguma forma aquilo estava lhe deixando ansioso.

— Shikamaru, desmarque meus compromissos – Ele se levantou de maneira abrupta enquanto se dirigia à janela da torre.

— Oe, Kakashi! – Chamou antes que ele pudesse sair — Você não sabia? – Ele deu uma pausa enquanto se encaravam — Você não sabia que ela ia se divorciar?

O homem mascarado negou com a cabeça pronunciando um não contido. Shikamaru permaneceu de pé tentando entender o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Ele sabia, não era da conta dele, mas ainda assim toda essa reviravolta e Sakura sequer havia dito ao seu amante que ia se separar...?

— Sasuke vai lutar por ela. – Ele disse de repente se dando conta do que aquilo estava se tornando — Você quer mesmo disputar Sakura com ele?

— Não é uma disputa.

E então Kakashi saltou pela janela tendo a mais absoluta certeza de que aquilo não era uma disputa, porque não havia mais o que ser disputado.

Sakura era sua.

.

.

.

Os finais de atendimento com Genma eram sempre divertidos. Ele sabia de tudo o que acontecia em Konoha de um jeito quase surreal. Não precisava perguntar muito, de alguma forma o ninja de elite e ex guarda pessoal do Hokage tinha uma certa afeição por ela, de modo que ele simplesmente soltava a língua quando estavam a sós, como se fossem velhos conhecidos pondo o papo em dia.

Isso era algo muito peculiar em Genma, que geralmente só falava assim com seu grupo de amigos pessoais. Sakura de forma alguma fazia parte desse grupo, na verdade, apesar de conversar com todos eles, talvez a única pessoa de quem fosse realmente intima era Kakashi, e por tabela Genma.

— E o Hayate está super ansioso por isso, sabe? – Ele disse enquanto ela preenchia um requerimento para exames. – Todo mundo está casando ultimamente, acho que ele está indo na _vibe_ e finalmente vai fazer a proposta pra Shizune.

— Acho que vou avisar a Tsunade-sama com antecedência então... – A moça de cabelos rosas pensou em voz alta, terminando finalmente de preencher a papelada — Quando tiver os resultados, me procure. Até lá, nada de sair em missões.

— Hai, hai... Doutora Uchiha – O tom zombeteiro não passou despercebido por Sakura. Ela riu vendo ali uma boa oportunidade de contar para o mundo sobre seu termino com Sasuke, ainda que jamais tivesse mudado seu sobrenome.

— Na verdade... É Haruno.

Genma ficou olhando para ela com uma visível questão no olhar e a moça simplesmente sorriu, confirmando as suspeitas do homem. Ele não sabia o que pensar, sequer poderia imaginar que um dia Sakura pudesse terminar seu relacionamento com Sasuke, ou que ele se importasse o suficiente para dar um fim àquilo, entretanto, ali estava ele ouvindo diretamente de Sakura que eles não estavam mais juntos.

Bem, quase diretamente.

— Você tá bem? – Foi a única coisa que ele perguntou naquela altura. Apesar de tudo, Sakura sempre teve um ar que inspirava confiança e discrição. Se ela estava lhe contando aquilo, então certamente a coisa já tinha se concretizado.

— Ah... Sim. Pra ser sincera, sim. – Disse sem mentir. Obviamente havia uma sensação estranha sobre perda e superação, mas ela não poderia dizer que estava mal ou que as coisas fossem ficar difíceis. Não é como se Sasuke fosse alguém presente. A única coisa era se acostumar a não pensar nele mais.

Bem, ela esperava que não fosse uma tarefa difícil.

— Se quiser companhia para beber – Ele disse se levantando — Estou de licença médica pelos próximos dias e posso te acompanhar com algumas doses.

Sakura sorriu genuinamente, beber com Genma era sempre divertido, e antes que pudesse dar uma resposta apropriada, o pequeno consultório era invadido com um baque abrupto. Por reflexo, Genma sacou uma kunai e se posicionou na lateral, enquanto Sakura simplesmente agachou a cabeça. Quando olharam melhor, ambos relaxaram do susto.

— Sakura-sama! – Disse uma moça num jaleco — O hokage-sama simplesmente foi entrando, eu não consegui avisar que você estava em atendimento..!

A voz da enfermeira era levemente nervosa. Obviamente estava com mais medo de uma bronca de Sakura que uma reprimenda do Hokage. Sakura desviou seu olhar do homem a sua frente para sinalizar para a moça que estava tudo bem, e Kakashi continuou parado com a porta aberta como se estivesse esperando que as coisas se ajustassem a sua presenta.

— O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou logo em seguida, temendo por algo grave. Genma também parecia um tanto tenso ao perceber o quão atípico era Kakashi invadir um consultório medico pela porta da frente ao invés de simplesmente saltar para a janela mais próxima.

— Você vai se divorciar?

Sakura pisou aturdida. Genma arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o amigo e depois para a moça e repetiu a ação algumas vezes até perceber o rosto realmente sério de Kakashi e a expressão de Sakura mudar de confusão para algo que parecia... _irritação?_

... Oh, não...?

Será...?

Não...

— Ok, eu vou saindo. – Ele declarou antes que Sakura pudesse confirmar. — Te vejo quando terminar os exames – Falou para Sakura que acenou rapidamente com a cabeça — E você, vou te esperar lá fora.. – Kakashi o ignorou completamente, e assim Genma saiu correndo pelo corredor juntando todas as peças desse quebra-cabeça.

E com sua saída, o ambiente dentro da sala simplesmente ficou pesado. Sakura tentava entender o teor daquela pergunta porque, a menos de vinte e quatro horas, Kakashi estava lhe deixando sozinha em seu apartamento como se quisesse terminar tudo aquilo, como senão quisesse mais estar com ela. É claro que, dada as circunstancias, ela conseguia compreender a atitude dele. Kakashi não merecia ser o homem que era deixado às pressas, nem o cara que era convidado a passar a noite apenas quando o a cama dela estava vazia.

Também tinha o fato de que ele não sabia, e ela também não conseguiu dizer a ele que seu casamento havia chegado ao fim, primeiro porque era algo tão recente e delicado, e depois porque essa decisão tinha que ser algo dela e por ela, Sakura jamais poderia empurrar a responsabilidade disso em cima de Kakashi. Ela ainda estava processando as coisas, tornando tudo oficial e tentando entender como as coisas iriam acontecer dali em diante.

Sakura sempre tinha alimentado esse amor por Sasuke sem receber nenhuma indicação de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer, então quando isso finalmente se foi, ela sentiu que havia perdido algo. Quando Sasuke saiu daquela sala sem lhe dizer uma palavra, as dimensões de sua decisão ainda não haviam se manifestado. Sem saber como Sasuke se sentia, ela considerou ir atrás dele e deixar as coisas claras, mas havia algo além daquelas palavras para ser clarificado?

Obviamente ela se preocupava com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo sequer entendia como aquilo iria afetá-lo, não sabia se ele iria colocar aquele casamento no seu _rol_ de perdas, ou se não havia nenhum significado prático para ele. Tinha sido um momento intenso, Sasuke, de alguma forma, estava se abrindo para ela ao revelar algumas poucas coisas de seu ser. Não era desconhecido que as habilidades sociais dele só pioravam com o tempo, mas mesmo assim era um avanço que ele tivesse mostrado seu lado mais vulnerável.

Mas o que de fato ela significava para ele, ela nunca saberia. E talvez fosse por isso que a decisão ficou tão obvia quando ele simplesmente declarou que ia embora. Ela havia se perdido em Sasuke, havia se deixado levar por um momento, afinal ela sempre o quis tanto e no momento que deixou de quere-lo, ele estava ali se dando para ela. Foi confuso, e de alguma forma ela o aceitou para só depois descobrir que ele jamais estaria ali.

Não teve nada sobre Kakashi naquele momento, apesar de que foi ele quem lhe mostrou como é de fato ser amada. Ainda assim, não era sobre seu relacionamento com Kakashi. O termino com Sasuke era puramente sobre eles dois e sobre como ela se sabotou todo esse tempo em prol dele.

— Sim, eu entrei com o pedido de divórcio. – Ela disse por fim após um momento de silêncio.

— E você não ia me contar? – Havia uma certa mágoa em sua voz, um ressentimento que naquele momento parecia um pouco injusto.

— Kakashi, eu pedi o divórcio ontem à tarde. – Começou com uma voz firme — Eu precisava de um tempo para processar isso, afinal é o fim de um casamento, e mais que isso, é _Sasuke_ e você sabe o que ele significa pra mim.

Sim, ele mais do que ninguém sabia, e Sakura o viu ser desarmado imediatamente. Por mais que Kakashi se sentisse magoado, Sakura ainda estava passando por algo difícil e seria muito egoísta da parte dele não reconhecer isso, ou se negar a reconhecer. Ele ficou calado por um momento e ela não poderia dizer o que se passava na cabeça dele.

— Eu ia te contar hoje de manhã, mas você saiu daquele jeito... Não quis pressionar você.

O homem concordou com a cabeça.

— Você está bem? – Ele perguntou por fim e ela teve a certeza que ele havia entendido tudo — Eu sabia que tinha algo errado com você ontem, mas não consegui ficar porque também havia algo errado comigo.

Era a primeira vez que eles falavam sobre seus sentimentos tão claramente. Desde que aquela relação confusa e furtiva havia começado, Kakashi e Sakura pararam de conversar. Eles jogavam aquele jogo de adivinhação, capturando gestos e olhares para tentar entender os sentimentos um do outro, para tentar medir o terreno onde estavam pisando.

— Eu estou preocupada com Sasuke – Ela disse sem rodeios — Estou me sentindo estranha, mas é um estranho bom. Como se eu tivesse desatado um nó bem apertado. – O sorriso brotou tímido — É assustador, mas é muito bom.

Ele sorriu para ela e ficaram assim por um longo momento. Era como se tivessem voltado no tempo e ainda fossem Kakashi-sensei e Sakura, a aluna. Estava ali aquela cumplicidade que sempre tiveram de poder falar as coisas um para o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo já não eram mais aquelas pessoas.

— Kakashi, desculpe ter feito você passar por tudo aquilo – Ela deu uma pausa — Desde o momento que eu bati na sua porta pedindo... _você sabe _– E o tom avermelhado se fez presente em seu rosto — Desde aquele dia eu só venho sendo egoísta. Você merecia muito mais.

O olhar dele era terno e se sustentou por todo o momento até que ele simplesmente deu alguns passos a abraçou sem cerimônias. Ele aspirou o cheiro dela após abaixar a máscara e se deixou inebriar pelas memórias, e só depois de um momento ele disse.

— Então talvez eu deva te fazer pagar o jantar de hoje a noite.

E mesmo antes de terminar ele pode ouvir aquela risada dela que ele tanto amava, mas agora era completamente diferente. Ela estava livre para rir daquele jeito – em seus braços. Ele afastou a cabeça para olhá-la e ela ainda estava sorrindo. Ele a amava, e naquele momento toda a dor havia se dissipado.

— Ichiraku?

Então ele sentiu as mãos dela no rosto dele e lembrou-se que estava sem máscara, sorrindo como o idiota que era. Ela o beijou de maneira singela, de deu outro beijo menor e mais rápido enquanto ainda estava em seu abraço.

— Ichiraku. Às sete, não se atrase.

Ele beijou a testa dela.

— Vou estar lá às seis.

.

.

.

EU NÃO DESISTI DA FIC!

Sim, passou mais de um mês mas eu NÃO abandonei. Ok? Não tá abandonado! HAHAAH Eu to só _muito_ atarefada porque viajei e acumulei trabalho, tem a faculdade, tem o home office, tem a pós graduação e eu ainda to arrumando mais coisa pra fazer (vem ai o cursinho de francês) HAAHAH

Eu preciso de um notebook, assim vou poder escrever com mais conforto. Quando eu comprar um (em breve, espero) vou poder atualizar com mais frequência! Até lá desculpem os atrasos! (Que não são atrasos porque não tem prazo né, mas enfim ahaha)

Agora, dado explicações e anúncios HAAHAH eu quero comentar este capítulo, que é obviamente um capítulo de transição.

Sakura e Kakashi tiveram um momento muito foda lá no começo e ambos estavam meio bêbados, então pode ter parecido meio aleatório mas eles estavam agindo com mais instinto do que o habitual, só por isso Kakashi foi capaz de negá-la, e só por isso ela foi capaz de pedir a ele que ficasse.

Lembram? Ele pediu a ela que ficasse e ela ficou, mas na hora que ela pediu, ele foi embora. No primeiro momento ele estava desesperado porque tinha descoberto esse sentimento e não sabia lidar com ele, Kakashi nunca sentiu isso dessa forma e todas as pessoas que ele amou se foram. No entanto, quando ela pede a ele que fique, ele já está no processo de reconhecer que _amor não basta_. Era o que ele sempre pensava dela com relação a Sasuke, e quando ele internalizou isso pra si mesmo a resposta era clara.

Pra Sakura isso foi definitivo, porque se ele tivesse ficado, talvez ela não fosse conseguir entrar com o pedido de forma tão clara. Ela precisava ficar sozinha nesse momento e mais que isso, ela precisava ser _deixada_ sozinha. Assim ela ia reconhecer que essa decisão de se separar de Sasuke tinha que ser _somente_ dela. Foi estratégico deixar tudo isso durante a lua de mel de Ino, assim ela não poderia falar claramente com ninguém e tinha que pensar por si só.

Por fim, Sasuke e Naruto se encontrando, Sasuke tirando férias meio que empurrado pelas ideias de Naruto... No próximo capítulo vamos ver bem mais de Sasuke que de Sakura. Eu quero trabalhar ele de um jeito que fique muito claro tudo que ele está passando e tudo que ele sente, e eu vou mostrar isso de um jeito bem supimpa! Por isso...

CONTINUEM COMIGO, VOU PAGAR UM JANTAR PRA TODAS VOCÊS 3

.

ThayseUchiha: DESCULPA A DEMORA! Eu realmente to tentando apressar as coisas mas não to tendo mto tempo : mas os capítulos vão chegando! Dessa vez, se eu for ter um hiatos, eu aviso ahahaah

Eu me senti esquisita escrevendo a parte do sexo dele AHAHAHA pq tem esse contraste entre a primeira vez dela que foi incrível e quase poética, e teve a primeira vez dela com Sasuke, que foi ela sendo gentil demais AHAHAH porque ele sequer sabia o que tava fazendo.

Mas assim, eu coloquei esse sexo louco ai por dois motivos: 1) Ele sente tesão nela, e isso é muito significativo pra ele, porque ele não sabe exatamente o que sente por ela, então quando isso surge ele fica confuso logo em seguida, 2) surpresa. AHAHAHAAH

Acho que os dois próximos capituls você vai AMAR ahahaha eu to super empolgada pq só vai dar kakasaku ahahaha eles tão mto bem.

Bem ate demais... MWAHAHAHA

CONTINUE COMIGO 3 E MUIITOOOO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEWWWW 33

.

Bela21: AWWWWNNN 3 Hinata foi só amor. Eu assisti The Last esses dias e eu amei a relação da Hinata com a Sakura, pq é completamente diferente da dinâmica Sakura-Ino. Elas se entendem muito rápido e Hinata não é tão autoritária quanto Ino. Essa passagem é extremamente importante pra Sakura porque ela finalmente sente que tem alguém que entende ela por completo.

E nossa, você não podia ter dito melhor. Serviu mesmo pra isso HAHAAH * IN-COM-PA-TI-VEL *

OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW 3 CONTINUE COMIGO MESMO EU DEMORANDO PRA POSTAR 3

.

É ISSO GENTE, BEEIJOOOSS


	8. Aquela coisa sobre o time 7

.

_Capítulo VII_

**_Aquela coisa sobre o time 7_**

.

.

.

Ao norte de Konoha, num lugar extremamente suburbano, residia o bairro dos Hyuugas. Um clã tradicional do país do fogo com um dos maiores poderes oculares da história do mundo ninja. Eles se estabeleceram como um clã severo e muito tradicionalista, as regras tinham que ser cumpridas de maneira exemplar por todos os membros, e isso era muito mais imperativo quando se tratava da família principal.

O casamento de Naruto e Hinata só foi possível quando ela deixou claro sua intensão de _não_ assumir sua posição como futura chefe da família. Um escândalo que só não foi superado porque seu casamento com Naruto traria status ao clã, afinal, o homem tinha salvo todo o mundo ninja e seria o futuro Hokage. Era a reencarnação do sábio dos seis caminhos e... todo o resto. Seria uma insulta recusar uma união dessa forma.

Hanabi, a irmã mais nova, ficaria a cargo de dar continuidade as tradições do clã, mas ainda assim ela morava ali, com seu esposo, no bairro destinado aos membros do clã e ainda participava das reuniões e ritualísticas. Naruto, pouco a pouco, era visto mais como um _Hyuuga_ do que como um intruso que havia roubado a matriarca do clã.

Muita coisa ali lhe lembrava das tradições do clã Uchiha. A obrigatoriedade do casamento entre membros do clã para preservação do Sharingan, as reuniões, os problemas, as sucessões... Era como se ele estivesse vivendo num universo paralelo onde todos ainda estavam vivos, porém perderam a memória e tinham Byakugan. Ele pensava que poderia ser ele no lugar de Hinata, tendo que travar uma pequena batalha familiar para assumir seu relacionamento com Sakura.

Quer dizer... Talvez ele simplesmente não se casasse com ela e seguisse os passos esperados para alguém da família principal e se casasse com uma moça Uchiha qualquer. Itachi com certeza abdicaria da liderança, porque ele nunca foi realmente feliz ali, e Sasuke assumiria para obter a aprovação de seu pai, algo que sempre quis ter. Ou talvez não e... Bem... Haviam tantas possibilidades.

Sasuke imaginava cada uma delas toda vez que acordava na casa dos Uzumaki – ou deveria dizer na casa dos Hyuuga?

Era tradicional e modéstia. Tinha janelas amplas com cortinas em rosa claro. O sofá, no qual estava dormindo pelos últimos três dias, era bastante confortável. Era marrom e espaçoso, com certeza tinha sido feito sob medida para a sala ampla que tinham. Tudo parecia ser muito novo e pouco usado. Havia uma televisão, mesa de centro com flores trocadas todos os dias. A sala sempre cheirava a flores frescas e havia uma aparadeira cheia de porta-retratos com fotos do casal e amigos próximos.

Numa delas, Sakura estava sorrindo ao lado de Hinata, e por algum motivo ele sempre acordava olhando diretamente para essa foto. A moça de cabelos rosas estava com um suéter verde claro e parecia realmente feliz ao jogar um braço por cima da amiga, que sorria timidamente. Sim, Sakura sempre foi muito espontânea em suas expressões, era incrível como se conseguia ler seus pensamentos apenas de olhar seus olhos.

Mas Sasuke já não tinha esse poder.

— Sasuke! Bom dia!

Ele girou a cabeça na direção do corredor, encontrando Naruto passando para a sala para acordá-lo. Ele dormia com um pijama azul que parecia caro. Não precisava chegar muito perto para sentir o cheiro do amaciante na roupa. Sasuke estava ali, usando roupas emprestadas que cheiravam do mesmo modo.

— Hn.

Sim, esse era seu bom dia para Naruto. A rotina dos Uzumaki começava assim, com o casal levantando e indo para o coração da casa: A cozinha. Naruto sempre chamava Sasuke, ele se sentava a mesa enquanto o loiro passava café no coador, Hinata chegava pouco depois com um ar de quem havia acabado de tomar banho.

Era um tanto estranho para Sasuke vê-los assim, tão casualmente, e ser inserido na rotina que eles tinham elaborado para a vida deles. O cheiro dos ovos e pão fresco, o leite fervendo no fogão, a conversa fácil sobre qualquer coisa que havia acontecido, as histórias de Naruto e as risadas sempre comedidas de Hinata. Eles pareciam um casal ideal.

Pareciam felizes.

E Sasuke já vinha se sentindo um estranho ali, observando e até mesmo participando do dia-a-dia deles. Hinata o fazia sentir-se em casa, sempre o convidava para ir com ela a qualquer canto que fosse, e Naruto havia se ocupado nos últimos dias em fazer – e refazer – o relatório da sua última missão, e por isso a missão de suas férias ainda não tinha de fato começado.

Eles ainda não tinham conversado sobre isso, desde que saíram da torre Hokage, Shikamaru colocou uma dupla de ANBUs para ficarem atrás do loiro e força-lo a fazer o tão malfadado relatório. Parecia que certas coisas nunca mudavam e de alguma forma isso trazia certa sensação de familiaridade para Sasuke, e era todo o conforto que ele precisava, porque ver Naruto daquele jeito, como um homem casado e chefe de família, o fazia pensar sobre o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado.

— Sasuke-kun, você quer mais café? – Ela perguntou com aquela delicadeza que só Hinata tinha.

— Não. – E sua resposta era rápida e simples como de costume. Ela sorriu e levou embora o bule.

— Oe, Sasuke, é bom você tomar muito café! – Naruto declarou — Hoje nós vamos fazer uma pesquisa de campo!

A mulher no recinto olhou para o esposo com uma interrogação no rosto, estreitou o olhar brevemente e parecia querer saber o que havia na cabeça do esposo. A reação dela não passou despercebido por Sasuke que começou a se questionar se Naruto havia explicado sobre o porquê de ele estar ali. Ou será que ela sabia e não aprovava? Isso não ficou muito claro, mas resolveu simplesmente ignorá-la por hora.

— E o que isso significa?

— Você vai ver – Foi a única resposta que Sasuke obteve antes que Hinata arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

.

.

.

A única parte ruim de dormir na casa de Hatake Kakashi era que ficava longe de absolutamente tudo. A cama era confortável, a comida deliciosa, a paz absoluta, e claro havia Kakashi, mas ainda assim era longe de absolutamente tudo. A Torre Hokage ficava a quilômetros do local, e mais distante ainda era o hospital, e ao contrário de seu antigo professor, Sakura era conhecida pela pontualidade, mas talvez as coisas fossem mudar daqui pra frente, já que era a terceira vez que acordava tarde naquela semana.

— Droga – Resmungou vendo o sol entrar pela janela e, sem muito esforço, sabia que horas eram apenas pela posição das sombras. — Kakashi, acorde.

Sim, depois do jantar que tiveram no Ichiraku, as coisas entre eles tinham ficado bem mais claras. Agora ela era uma mulher completamente livre para se relacionar com quem quer que fosse, e com isso vinha as dificuldades de se relacionar não apenas com o chefe da vila mas também com seu antigo professor que era quatorze anos mais velho que ela.

— É cedo demais, volte a dormir.

Ele a puxou de volta para a cama, prendendo-a com um abraço de urso do qual ela não queria sair realmente. A moça riu enquanto se mexia dentro dos braços masculinos, procurando uma visão mais favorável do rosto dele.

— Kakashi, eu tenho consultas!

— Falte hoje.

— E o que eu vou dizer pros meus pacientes?

— Que você teve uma reunião de emergência com o Hokage.

A moça não se aguentou. O riso veio rápido enquanto ela simplesmente o enchia de beijos. Eles já estavam acostumados um ao outro e a rotina dos dois não era nenhuma novidade, mas o fato de estarem ali daquele jeito e naquela situação fazia com que Kakashi nunca mais quisesse soltá-la. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e lhe deu um beijo mais demorando antes de simplesmente se desvencilhar de seu abraço e pular para fora da cama em seu pijama de kunais amarelas.

— Nunca vamos chegar a tempo, volte pra cama! – Ele disse vendo-a sumir pela porta.

— Não saberemos se não tentarmos!

Oh deus... De todas elas, ele tinha que se apaixonar logo pela viciada em trabalho? Ele riu para si mesmo enquanto se livrava do cobertor e saia da cama. Dias assim logo acabariam, ele tinha certeza, porque Sakura jamais se perdoaria se criasse um habito de atrasos tal como ele.

Fora que ainda não podiam simplesmente esquecer do mundo, por mais que Kakashi o quisesse. Eles haviam combinado que manteriam a discrição do relacionamento por mais algum tempo, até que o divorcio de fato fosse concretizado e que Shikamaru pudesse notificar a todos que importavam, porque apesar de não haver nenhuma regra que os proibisse, ainda assim as pessoas poderiam levantar questões que pudessem sujar a imagem de Kakashi.

Um Hokage com fama de pedófilo era tudo que Konoha _não_ precisava.

Também tinha a questão de que Sasuke estava de férias em Konoha por três semanas, algo que Sakura soube pela boca de Kakashi. Ela pareceu surpresa num primeiro momento, mas logo que soube que era uma ideia de Naruto tudo ficou um pouco mais claro, e desde então ela resolveu simplesmente fugir da inquisição Uzumaki, porque certamente haveria uma.

E era por isso que Sakura estava a três dias enfurnada na casa do Hokage, e é claro que este ultimo sabia que era apenas uma desculpa, já que Naruto com certeza a perturbaria no hospital caso não a encontrasse em casa, mas é claro que Kakashi jamais revelaria isso porque no final das contas, ele amava tê-la por perto.

Eles tomaram café juntos, conversaram e riram. Tudo parecia normal e de alguma forma era tudo novo. Tirar Sasuke definitivamente da equação era libertador não apenas para Sakura, Kakashi também era influenciado por isso de modo que ficava evidente seu conforto ao lado dela, e depois de tudo o que passaram, vê-la calçando os sapatos na soleira de sua casa sem se preocupar com absolutamente nada além de seu horário de trabalho o fazia querer fugir com ela para qualquer lugar do mundo e tê-la só pra si.

— Que tal tirarmos umas férias?

A sugestão lhe surgiu calmamente enquanto ela ria como se fosse algum tipo de piada. É claro que a _viciada em trabalho_ acharia isso, mas ele estava preparado.

— Vamos lá, vai ser bom. – Ele se aproximou puxando-a para manter sua atenção, mas o ar de riso continuava no rosto da mulher — Imagine eu e você em qualquer lugar do mundo, só nós dois.

— Você é o Hokage, não pode tirar férias, e mesmo que pudesse, não podemos tirar férias juntos porque Shikamaru ainda não ajustou as coisas.

— Não precisamos anunciar que são férias, veja. – Ele saiu por um segundo para pegar um envelope chique que estava em sua mesa de centro, e voltou entregando a ela — Fui convidado para a cerimônia de nomeação da nova Tsuchikage, que tal irmos juntos?

— O que a chefe do hospital de Konoha iria fazer na nomeação nova Tsuchikage? – Ela riu – Faria mais sentido levar Naruto.

— Ōnoki está muito adoecido, quero levar a melhor médica que conheço para dar uma olhada num velho aliado.

Sakura revirou os olhos com humor. Se havia uma pessoa mais cara de pau no mundo ninja que Kakashi, a mulher desconhecia. Ele estava claramente empenhado em passar alguns dias fora da vila com ela, e para ser completamente honesta consigo mesmo, Sakura também achava que seria benéfico estar com ele em algum outro lugar, mas a cerimonia estava muito perto e talvez não houvesse tanto tempo para preparar sua ausência do hospital.

— Kakashi... Eu não sei... – Ela disse imaginando que viajariam enquanto Sasuke ainda estava de férias.

— Só diga sim e eu vou arrumar tudo para que façamos uma boa viagem.

Mas como ela poderia lhe negar algo tão sincero. Era só uma viagem, não é? Férias.

— ... Sim... – Ela disse balançando a cabeça enquanto o homem sorria vitorioso. Ele a beijou delicadamente no rosto e o puxou para fora de casa finalmente — Mas só se você prometer que não vai me fazer chegar atrasada no hospital até a data da viagem.

— Oh... – Ele soltou enquanto caminhava ao lado dela pelas ruas semi-vazias de Konoha. Com Sakura era sempre uma negociação — Feito! Mas é você quem vai querer se atrasar, kunoichi.

Ela riu. Kakashi a conhecia bem demais.

.

.

.

O tempo em Konoha parecia correr diferente. Todos viviam em função de trabalho e vida doméstica, havia horário para tudo e todos. A vila acordava logo cedo, pela manhã, e adormecia a noite, quando a lua já estava fixada no céu.

A vida em Konoha era diferente. Haviam muito mais reponsabilidades, mais pressão, mais interação. Não se ficava muito tempo sozinho e a toda hora havia alguém olhando ou acenando. Era um tanto caótico e inquietante ter tantas pessoas a sua volta por tanto tempo.

Hinata e Naruto moravam numa parte da cidade que era um pouco mais calma, o bairro Hyuuga era tranquilo e pacifico, as pessoas cuidavam da própria vida ao mesmo tempo que se mostravam companheiras o suficiente para compartilhar serviços e outras coisas. Sasuke havia passado três dias ali e aquilo o fez achar que toda Konoha era assim, mas para sua não tão agradável surpresa, assim que Naruto o arrastou para o centro, ele percebeu o quanto tudo era caótico.

O início do plano de Naruto consistia em levar Sasuke a um cabeleireiro. Algo simples e corriqueiro, mas que na rotina do Uchiha era algo completamente inusitado. O local era um tanto apertado, havia um homem careca com uma tesoura na mão desbastando o cabelo de um homem sentado na cadeira na frente do grande espelho.

Naruto era conhecido de todos, houve uma série de cumprimentos calorosos e conversas informais. Os homens riam e apontavam, falavam alto, esbravejavam coisas sobre seus trabalhos... E Sasuke se sentia mero expectador. Ele não fazia parte daquilo, não conhecia aquelas pessoas, sequer tinha esse tipo de relação com Naruto, e jamais poderia imaginar o amigo numa situação como essa, onde ele sabia o nome de vários desportistas e acompanhava campeonatos de esporte.

Foram horas de conversa até chegar a vez do Uchiha, que ocupou a cadeira sem dar uma palavra. Naruto já foi pulando e explicando como queria o cabelo do amigo ao passo que o cabelereiro apenas se mostrava complacente às opiniões.

— Tem que cobrir meu rinnegan.

O silêncio se fez no ambiente e todos viraram para o Uchiha. Incerto, o homem careca com a tesoura na mão o fez repetir a frase, como se tivesse sido pouco claro. Sasuke o fez, sem muita emoção, e o cabelereiro finalmente pareceu compreender que ele precisava de uma franja. Ao final do processo, Sasuke pensou que havia perdido dinheiro. Estava praticamente igual ao que Sakura tinha feito alguns dias atrás. Naruto parecia um pouco decepcionado, mas no final das contas, Sasuke pretendia adotar aquele corte como seu.

— Ok! – Naruto disse quando finalmente saíram do estabelecimento — Agora precisamos de flores, chocolates e uma roupa melhor!

— Ei, pra que tudo isso?

— Não é óbvio? – O loiro questionou — Você vai convidá-la para um encontro romântico!

Sasuke precisou de um momento para processar aquelas palavras. _Um encontro romântico?_ Era esse o plano dele desde o começo e demorou três dias para que ele pudesse pôr em prática? O homem deu um longo suspiro, absorvendo paciência do ambiente e simplesmente deu as costas e começou a andar na direção de lugar nenhum.

— Oe, Sasuke! – O loiro deu alguns passos rápidos na direção do outro — Onde você está indo?

— Fazer algo útil.

— O-o que? – Disse indignado — Você acha que convidar a sua esposa pra jantar é algo inútil? – Ele questionou de repente se sentindo zangado — Quantas vezes você levou sua esposa pra jantar? Ou melhor, quantas vezes você sequer passou mais de cinco minutos conversando com ela?

— Você não sabe nada do meu relacionamento com Sakura! – O Uchiha respondeu quando as perguntas o atingiram onde mais doíam. Ele não podia responde-las, porque era vergonhoso demais, e no final das contas Naruto estava certo, e era sempre difícil admitir isso.

— Nem você!

Eles se encararam por um longo momento, ambos com expressões raivosas em seus rostos, cheios de mágoas não resolvidas um com outro, cheio de problemas. Sasuke apertou o punho com força por baixo de sua capa, rancoroso com a falta de tato de Naruto, e este estava pronto para dizer muito mais a ele se fosse necessário, afinal era da _sua Sakura_ que estavam falando, porque ela sempre esteve ao lado dele por toda essa jornada, e no final das contas ele iria cuidar dela da forma que conhecia.

— Um jantar não vai resolver meus problemas com Sakura. – Ele disse por fim deixando um pouco da raiva se dissipar, afinal o que mais podia fazer? Lutar com ele até perder o outro braço para ser convencido?

— Não, não vai, mas já é um bom começo.

.

.

.

Fazer compras de supermercado era algo terapêutico. Hinata certamente conhecida cada prateleira daquele lugar, cada produto novo que chegava não lhe passava despercebido, e certamente todos os funcionários a conheciam. Ela sempre ia ali quando queria pensar, mesmo que só acabasse levando uma lata de creme de leite, ou um peixe fresco recém chegado, Hinata acabava passeando por todo local, verificando preços e encontrando novidades.

Era sempre assim, naquele horário depois do meio dia. As pessoas já tinham voltado para os seus trabalhos ou estavam muito ocupadas com a preguiça para saírem de casa, e assim era um dos melhores horários para simplesmente ir ao mercado, principalmente porque Naruto nunca estava em casa e ela podia demorar o quanto quisesse.

Naquele dia em especial ela tinha uma grande questão em sua cabeça: Filhos.

Sim, ela e Naruto já estavam casados a algum tempo e sua casa já estava quase pronta num bairro relativamente distante do distrito Hyuuga. Ela queria se mudar e ter uma vida só dela, onde as pessoas não a tratassem tão formalmente e não discriminassem Naruto, ainda que esse ultimo já não fosse mais um problema, ele era praticamente um Hyuuga honorário.

Mas era isto. Ela queria uma vida mais simples, mais calma. Por muito tempo ser a sucessora do clã havia atormentado sua vida. Desde pequena precisava treinar cada vez mais para se tornar o exemplo de todos, precisava ser perfeita em todos os aspectos e mais ainda, tinha que ser a matriarca que todos precisavam.

Ela nunca quis isso.

Sentia inveja de suas amigas na academia. Ino tinha nascido num famoso e tradicional clã da vila e assim como ela, um dia se tornaria a matriarca do clã, mas ela nunca pareceu sentir-se pressionada. Na verdade, se havia algo sobre Ino era que a moça havia nascido pronta para o que quer que viesse a ser a sua vida. Sakura era a que não tinha nenhum tipo de pressão ninja por trás, sua família sequer era conhecida e ela simplesmente treinava por sua própria escolha e não porque _precisava ser perfeita._

Com Hinata as coisas eram diferentes. Ela havia nascido para ser uma grande ninja e ao mesmo tempo sentia que não tinha _nada a ver_ com esse mundo. Ninguém apostou nela, mas mesmo assim ela tinha que ser grande. Então ela treinou e contra todas as expectativas, a princesa Hyuuga mostrou a que veio e tudo isso ela deve a Naruto e sua persistência inabalável.

Mas agora, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, depois da guerra e depois de deixar claro que ser a matriarca do clã não estava nos seus planos, Hinata tinha que dar o próximo passo da sua independência: Entrar pra reserva.

Sim, o comunicado até demorou para chegar, mas ali estava dentro de sua bolsa. Se não se apresentasse para uma missão em até três dias seria colocada na reserva.

Desde seu casamento, Hinata não havia pego uma só missão, ficando em casa por todo esse tempo. Kakashi tinha feito vista grossa e aceitado todas as suas desculpas esfarrapadas para não sair da vila mesmo que sua presença não fosse necessária ali, principalmente quando tinha abdicado de suas obrigações com o clã, mas agora não podia mais fugir.

Entrar para reserva era a mesma coisa que se aposentar, e uma Hyuuga de seu porte estar na reserva... Ela tinha arrepios só de pensar na reação de seu pai.

Mas ela queria ter filhos, e queria que seus filhos tivessem uma família. Todos sabem que filhos de pais ninja com frequência viram órfãos de um ou dos dois pais, e ela queria ter certeza que seus filhos teriam alguém com quem contar e sentiriam amor como nunca ela ou Naruto sentiram, sem a pressão de ser um ninja perfeito ou de ter a nove caudas selada em si.

Naruto nunca reclamou sobre ela simplesmente não trabalhar, ele não parecia se importar muito desde que ele mesmo pegava missões cada vez menos frequentes tendo em vista as preparações para ser Hokage, o que não demoraria muito, e isso lhe deixava ansiosa porque, conhecendo a rotina Hokage, ela sabia que Naruto não teria muito tempo para as crianças...

A mulher pegou uma lata de molho em conserva e a encarou por um longo momento. Era enriquecida com vitaminas, mas no final era apenas para mascarar o grande número de conservantes que haviam ali. A Hyuuga deu um suspiro longo.

— Hinata!

Seus pensamentos foram completamente esvanecidos pela voz que chamava seu nome logo atrás de si. Seu cabelo ainda longo formou um arco enquanto ela girava a cabeça rapidamente para encontrar nada mais nada menos que Haruno Sakura. Ela sorriu e cumprimentou a amiga, olhando discretamente para a cesta que carregava com produtos de preparo rápido, nada típico de Kakashi.

— Precisa de ajuda?

Ela não era uma pessoa curiosa, mas sabendo que ela havia dado entrada no processo de divorcio então certamente estava sendo bem alimentada pelas mãos de um Kakashi muito exigente com comida. Não fazia nenhum sentido ela estar comprando aquelas _porcarias._

— Ah! Sim! – A moça sorriu tirando um saco com molho em conserva — Você acha que esse é mais fácil para preparar que esse ai?

— Hm... É... Eles levam o mesmo tempo de preparo, só por na panela e esperar esquentar.. Se quiser pode colocar alguns temperos – Respondeu incerta sobre estar ou não ajudando — Mas Sakura, sempre fica mais gostoso se você levar tomates e preparar um molho caseiro.

A médica demorou um momento para entender as palavras de Hinata, logo em seguida uma gargalhada típica da rosada veio a tona.

— Não é pra mim! – Confessou finalmente, deixando Hinata um pouco mais relaxada — É que o Sasuke-kun tirou umas férias e não tenho certeza se ele já sacou o dinheiro da conta, ou se ele tem comida em casa, então pensei em levar alguns mantimentos e talvez ensiná-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. – E então ela percebeu que talvez isso não fizesse nenhum sentido para Hinata — Estamos separados, aliás, por isso eu...

— Eu sei. – Hinata contou de uma vez vendo um certo alivio no rosto da amiga — Na verdade você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Sakura. Sasuke é hospede na minha casa, ele está comendo o que eu preparo.

Não precisava conhecer Sakura tão bem para perceber a surpresa em seu rosto. Seus ombros recuaram e da sua boca, o som característico fora ouvido. Ela olhou para a cesta um tanto desconsertada, como se estivesse se perguntando o que diabos estava fazendo então. Pega desprevenida, ela sentia-se claramente desconfortável com a informação.

— Como ele está?

Hinata não entendia o porquê. A pergunta da mulher veio como se nada mais importasse e ainda assim ela parecia tão desconfortável.

— Eu não sei.

Se havia alguém a quem Hinata sempre recorreu sobre seus problemas amorosos, este alguém era Sakura. A moça sempre havia apoiado seu relacionamento com Naruto e estava muito claro que fora ela quem deu o empurrão final para que eles saíssem finalmente. Hinata sempre achou as situações um tanto parecidas, ainda que os contextos fossem diferentes. Elas gostavam de caras que não gostavam delas, que sequer as notavam, mas no final o coração de uma mulher é um lago imenso e paciente.

Mas talvez o de Sakura tivesse sido esgotado.

Não que Hinata julgasse, não era isso. Ela entendia que, ao invés do que acontecia entre ela e seu esposo, Sasuke jamais estaria disponível para Sakura e que ela estaria sozinha mesmo casada com o amor de sua vida, porque todos sabiam que Sasuke sempre seria isso para Sakura.

— Eu... – Ela começou apertando o punho e depois relaxando — Nós, eu e ele, não demos certo.

— Sakura, você não precisa se justificar pra mim – Disse com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, porque no final das contas ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo — Mas se você quer saber como ele está devia perguntar a ele. Sasuke não fala muito, nem mesmo com Naruto, e parece um pouco perdido.

— Ele também não conversava muito comigo. – Ela confessou envergonhada. — Eu nunca soube conversar com ele.

As memórias de Hinata viajaram até a época em que eram apenas crianças treinando para serem os melhores ninjas que podiam. O mundo os havia maltratado à sua maneira, mas todos ainda eram apenas crianças tentando crescer da melhor maneira possível dentro de suas visões limitadas, e Sakura sempre quis Sasuke.

De alguma maneira, em algum momento daquela época, Hinata conseguia lembrar do Time7 e sua dinâmica. O professor Hatake – o mais temido entre os genins recém formados – liderando o time que poderia vir a ser o maior fracasso da história ninja, afinal nenhum deles pareciam se dar realmente bem ali, com Sakura tentando chamar atenção de seu amado, Naruto sendo ele mesmo e Sasuke tentando crescer.

Apesar de tudo, eles conseguiram criar uma espécie de unidade que os tornou o time mais forte de sua geração muito rapidamente. O maior rejeitado da vila tinha se tornado um dos ninjas mais promissores, Sakura estava tentando explorar seu potencial em genjutsu e Sasuke já parecia estar distante de seus objetivos de vingança. Naquela época, Hinata certamente se lembrava, Sakura conseguia conversar com Sasuke.

Eles verdadeiramente conversavam.

Os três andavam juntos por ali comendo, correndo, armando situações para revelar o rosto de seu sensei e tudo mais. Ela lembrava de ver Sakura sorrindo pro Uchiha e eventualmente ele sorria de volta, participando do assunto qualquer que fosse.

E depois, tudo havia mudado.

— Talvez você devesse sair com ele – Hinata disse delicadamente — Como alguém que se importa.

A expressão de Sakura foi pensativa e Hinata resolveu que não precisava dizer mais nada, nem sobre como falar com Sasuke nem sobre como Naruto estava armando para que os dois pudessem reatar o relacionamento. Dizer isso só a confundiria, porque a herdeira Hyuuga sabia que se Sakura tomasse conhecimento da situação, certamente seu julgamento seria influenciado pela _unidade do Time7_.

A célula de três sempre prevaleceria à vontade individual de cada um. Se soubesse que Naruto estava empenhado em reatar aquele relacionamento, ela certamente pensaria mais vezes sobre estar no caminho certo e Hinata verdadeiramente achava Sakura mais feliz quando estava simplesmente vivendo sua vida _com Kakashi-sensei._ E estavam muito claro que ambos ainda não queriam fazer alarde sobre o caso, então o melhor era apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo.

— Vamos, Sakura-chan – Hinata disse puxando a moça pelo braço — Vamos devolver essas coisas ao lugar de onde elas pertencem.

No final, tudo se encaixava.

.

.

.

No mundo ninja, grandes histórias de amor quase sempre nunca prosperavam. Havia a história de Mito e Hashirama e seu amor que a fez capaz de carregar a Kyuubi por tanto tempo. Também tinha a história de Minato e Kushina, que deram a vida pela vila e principalmente pelo futuro de seu filho, e também tinha a história de Kurenai e Asuma, que tinha acabado em uma linda menina com todo potencial pela frente.

Todas eram histórias meio trágicas de como é preciso se sacrificar por amor, o maior exemplo dessas histórias era a de sua mestra Tsunade. Tapeada pelo destino, o amor de sua vida morreu ainda muito jovem, mas ela aprendeu a amar novamente, e da mesma forma o amor lhe foi tirado. Ela nunca pode se doar a este ultimo pelo medo que tinha de perder novamente alguém que lhe aquece o peito, mas no fundo ambos sabiam daquele sentimento nunca revelado.

Recentemente, Sakura havia escrito uma carta para sua mestra, perguntando o que havia entre ela e Jiraya-sama afinal de contas. Aquele _romance_ sempre foi nublado e pouco claro na visão da garota e Shizune nunca lhe dava boas pistas. Ela não sabia muita coisa sobre Dan ou mesmo alguém antes dele, e por algum motivo que ela não entendia muito bem, Sakura queria saber como foi a vida romântica de sua mestra.

A carta tinha sido enviada havia dois dias, pouco depois de seu divórcio finalmente ser requerido. Ela não esperava uma resposta concreta de fato, mas torcia para que Tsunade pudesse se abrir com ela em algum nível mais profundo. Não precisava contar tudo, mas ela queria saber e esse sentimento se intensificava ao passo que caminhava lado a lado de Uchiha Sasuke.

De alguma forma, e provavelmente por ideia de Naruto, Sasuke havia lhe esperado na porta do hospital com flores e chocolates. Ele estava com uma roupa diferente, era casual mas ainda no estilo dele em tons de azul chumbo e sabe-se lá por quanto tempo ficou no sol da tarde a espera de uma Haruno Sakura em cirurgia. Sakura saiu por volta das 16 horas e ele já estava lá, escorado numa parede olhando para o nada.

Ele demorou um minuto para vê-la, parecia perdido em alguns pensamentos, mas assim que a viu, ele se levantou, deu alguns passos na direção da ex esposa e, um tanto desengonçado, a convidou para um jantar. Sakura riu porque era algo tão atípico que ela simplesmente não conseguiu segurar. Perguntou se as flores eram pra ela, e quando segurou o buquê percebeu que eram as favoritas de Hinata.

Todos na vila estavam de olhos neles, não apenas porque Sasuke era um rosto até que novo para as pessoas, mas porque Sakura estava simplesmente caminhando com um enorme buquê em seus braços e uma caixa de chocolates a tira colo. Ainda eram apenas quatro horas, muito cedo pra um jantar, e por isso ficou feliz quando ele aceitou a sugestão dela de tomarem um sorvete.

Andando pelas ruas de maneira quase costumeira, eles não falaram um com o outro. Sasuke a acompanhava se mantendo ao lado dela, não havia pressa ou desconforto, apenas duas pessoas caminhando lado a lado, e sendo aquela Konohagakure e sendo Sakura ao seu lado, aquilo o surpreendeu, porque nunca imaginou um dia poder estar em Konoha daquela maneira.

Sim, Sakura sempre esteve ali para ele e sempre quis que ele estivesse naquela situação, mas talvez fosse a recusa dela, a falta de interesse num relacionamento com ele que estivesse deixando as coisas mais fáceis. Afinal, sempre houve essa paixão dela, esse amor desenfreado que nunca acabaria e que no final, provavelmente, tinha acabado. Ele entendeu que as expectativas dela sobre ele e o fato dele sentir-se sempre em dívida com ela acabaram nublando sua vontade de estar em Konoha.

E não, ele não estava ali pondo a culpa nela. Ela não tinha culpa de nada. Seus olhos a miraram discretamente enquanto ela caminhava com sua postura impecável. Estava de calça preta e uma blusa vermelha bastante característica, ela tinha uma expressão suave no rosto e ele imaginou se era assim para ela também, se agora sem essas expectativas a sua mente podia seguir para lugares mais calmos.

A vila tinha mudado, mas três dias ali e ele já se sentia um pouco mais familiarizado, principalmente depois que Naruto o havia arrastado de um lado para o outro com o intuito de deixa-lo mais _interessante_. No final das contas, sem perceber, estavam perto do rio que cortava a cidade, perto de uma ponte onde havia um carrinho de sorvete.

Sakura lhe sorriu, girou o corpo para ficar de frente para ele, confessou amar o sorvete do homem que estava colocando bolas em casquinhas, disse também que já tinha provado todos, mas que não ia influenciar a escolha dele. Ela parecia feliz dizendo aquelas coisas, animada como a muito tempo ele não via. Ele lembrou-se da Sakura de 13 anos com o brilho nos olhos verdes e cabelos que flutuavam com o vento.

Se havia algo que não podia negar era a beleza dela. Sempre bonita. Foi a primeira moça que ele achou bonita com cabelo curto.

Ela deu passos rápidos na direção do carrinho e ele se pegou sorrindo. Desfez a expressão rapidamente sem sequer entender porque não queria sorrir. Sentiu que fora pego no flagra porque ela o olhava com certa ansiedade, e foi aí que percebeu que Sakura só queria que ele escolhesse logo o sorvete.

E aí sorriu de novo.

— Chocolate com menta.

Por motivo também desconhecido, ele resolveu optar por um sabor que tinha tudo para ser horrível. Ele queria provoca-la de algum modo, desafiar seu gosto. Ela riu jogando a cabeça pro lado e pedindo coco com abacaxi. Outra escolha exótica na opinião do Uchiha, mas ele não a questionou sobre isso. Pegaram as casquinhas e seguiram para a beira do rio, onde sentaram na grama as margens.

Ventava suavemente e Konoha e o céu estava um tanto alaranjado. Ela encolheu as penas e de novo tinha 13 anos, se deliciando com o sorvete mais gostoso do mundo. Ele esticou as pernas e apoiou o troco numa mão, a outra sustentava o sorvete verde com pontos marrons que começava a derreter.

— Você sabe que se não começar logo, o sorvete vai cair todo na sua calça, não é?

— Hn... – A verdade é que agora queria optar pelo tradicional de baunilha, porque sempre gostou desse sabor, mas não queria voltar atrás com os olhos verdes lhe vigiando.

Ele deu uma mordida. Não uma lambida, uma mordida.

Os dentes dele congelaram e ele teve que segurar o sorvete na boca por mais tempo do que planejou. O gosto do chocomenta se espalhou e, novamente naquele dia, Sasuke foi surpreendido: O sorvete realmente era bom.

— Ehhh? Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?

Sem responder, ele olhou discretamente para os olhos verdes e atentos da mulher ao seu lado e pensou como deveria responder tal pergunta, mas antes que ele pudesse simplesmente dizer que sim do jeito mais errado possível, ela começou a rir. Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, mas não conseguiu manter a expressão, ele acabou rindo também dele mesmo.

Era um sentimento que ele não tinha a muito tempo. Esse conforto e leveza, essa capacidade de estar perto de Sakura sem tentar decifrar o que se passava na cabeça dela. Quando eram crianças as coisas eram simples dessa forma. Depois que formaram o Time7 e que eles entenderam um ao outro, ele passou a gostar um pouco mais de Sakura, sobre como ela sempre cuidava deles. Ele sempre quis protege-la como retribuição.

Ela era bonita e gentil a sua maneira. Ela o amava mesmo sem conhece-lo de verdade, e o amou mais ainda depois que conheceu. Sakura era essa pessoa para ele, alguém que só conseguia sentir amor por ele, por mais irritante que fosse, por mais inconveniente que as coisas se configurassem as vezes, Sakura ainda insistia em ser alguém para Sasuke.

— Né, Sasuke-kun...

— Hn?

— Você sabe que eu ainda me preocupo com você, não é?

A face dela ganhava uma cor avermelhada, sua voz era clara e a pergunta remetia claramente ao divórcio. Ele suspirou olhando para cima. Não sabia como se sentir sobre isso ainda, não era como se ele estivesse sentindo a perda, porque no final das contas aquele casamento nunca foi de fato um casamento.

Depois de ver Naruto e Hinata interagindo e em sua rotina, agora ele tinha certeza que sequer sabia o que era estar em um relacionamento. Hinata era uma pessoa completamente diferente quando estava com Naruto, principalmente quando achava que não estava sendo vista. Eles tinham uma sintonia muito maior do que até mesmo companheiros de time, e Sasuke jamais teve isso com Sakura.

Ele nunca teve um relacionamento com ela, nunca a deu essa chance.

— Sim. – Ele respondeu olhando para ela suavemente — Pode não parecer, Sakura, mas eu também me preocupo com você.

Os olhares se cruzaram novamente e o sorriso singelo no rosto dela o fez querer protege-la de tudo. Era um sentimento que a muito não tinha, algo que ele havia perdido no tempo em que esteve em busca de vingança, algo que ele jogou fora quando tentou matá-la e que, mesmo depois de tudo, ele não havia conseguido recuperar.

— Você ainda me ama? – Ele perguntou de repente, sentindo que precisava ouvir aquilo, e ela o olhou por um longo momento de uma forma indecifrável.

— Sempre vou amar você. – Disse cheia de certeza e ele concordou com a cabeça, considerando as palavras dela, absorvendo o sentimento dela como quando ela, desesperada, o pediu que a aceitasse antes dele sair da vila quando ainda eram crianças.

— Eu tive vontade de te levar comigo – Ele disse de repente, ela o olhou com uma interrogação no rosto — Quando eu saí da vida da primeira vez, quando eu te deixei naquele banco chorando, eu tive vontade de te levar comigo.

Não era o que Sakura estava esperando ouvir, pelo menos não tão de repente. Ela se culpou por aquele momento por muito tempo, achando que poderia ter feito mais para que o Uchiha permanecesse nas dependências da vila e houve momentos em que ela se perguntou o que teria acontecido se de fato ela tivesse ido, quem ela teria se tornado e o que Sasuke seria hoje.

— É estranho, mas hoje você me fez lembrar de como era quando éramos crianças. – Sasuke balançou as pernas enquanto o sol derramava seu laranja em tudo que era visível aos olhos — Você sempre teve esse sorriso bonito, e eu odiei te fazer chorar naquele dia.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Eu tinha esquecido disso a muito tempo, e então só fiz você sofrer desde então.

Para Sasuke, Sakura tinha se tornado muito mais do que apenas sua companheira de time, ela era alguém que genuinamente se importava com ele, e isso ficava cada vez mais claro a medida que o tempo passava. No exame chunnin ela se sacrificou de tal modo, arriscando a própria vida para mantê-los a salvo, e mesmo depois quando as coisas estavam piorando entre ele Naruto, ela ainda assim tentou protege-los a seu modo, mas eles nunca pensaram nela de fato.

Sempre que ela estava em perigo, Sasuke era o primeiro a se mobilizar, parte disso era sua forma de agradecer pelo cuidado, mas também tinha a parte que gostava do jeito que ela sorria para ele no final de tudo, como se fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Ele odiava quando não conseguia fazer isso por ela, quando Kakashi se meteu entre eles na ponte em sua primeira missão de alto nível, ou quando Naruto interveio durante a loucura de Gaara na época após o exame chunnin.

A verdade é que ele tinha ciúmes dela, que a rejeitava, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que os outros a aceitassem. Era um sentimento egoísta e mesquinho, mas ele nunca pode evita-lo, principalmente porque ele nunca se sentiu digno de amor depois do massacre de seu clã, e vê-la se doar a ele a ponto de simplesmente querer abandonar a vila por ele, aquilo lhe causava uma dor que ele jamais poderia lidar.

Sasuke não sabia mais lidar com a perda e não podia aceitar os sentimentos de Sakura porque se um dia a perdesse, então seria uma nova dor se acumulando sem que ele pudesse lidar com isso.

Mas ele gostava do sorriso dela, de como ela falava, das suas muitas expressões e do seu cabelo. Ele amava o cabelo dela e como ele era sedoso. Gostava do cheiro dela, e adorava que ela sempre implicasse com Naruto mesmo que concordasse com ele.

E chegou um momento que Sakura já não sorria, que ele não se lembrava mais de como era a textura de seu cabelo, de como ela tinha um leque enorme de expressões. Ele não conseguia lembra, a única coisa que ele via era a garota correndo atrás dele e pedindo que voltasse, o protegendo quando ele nunca pediu isso, e dedicando todo seu treino e amor a Naruto, o salvando mais vezes do que ele tinha dedos pra contar.

Ele retornou a vila depois da guerra, mas eles nunca conversaram, ela deixou claro que queria uma vida com ele, que ainda o amava como ele sempre suspeitou, mas ainda não era como ele lembrava, não era a Sakura que provocava nele tantos sentimentos conflituosos. Mas agora, naquele momento enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte, Sakura havia voltado.

Era a sua Sakura ali.

E ele entendeu, ele entendeu tudo.

— Você sempre foi mais bonita quando faz as coisas por você. – Ele disse de repente depois de um momento de silêncio — Depois de estar com Naruto e Hinata, eu pude entender o porquê de você pedir o divórcio daquela maneira.

— Sasuke-kun, eu não posso—

— Eu sei, Sakura. – Ele disse virando para ela com um sorriso calmo — Eu fiz tudo errado, de novo. – E riu brevemente — Eu fiz coisas que achava que você queria, mas nunca me dediquei realmente a elas. Agora eu entendo.

Ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto dela lhe fazendo um carinho enquanto a olhava com ternura. Foi um dos poucos momentos que Sakura o viu demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeto, então ela cedeu a ele, e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, compartilhando daquele momento que ambos mereciam.

— Naruto disse que você passou tanto tempo lutando por mim que era meu dever lutar por você agora, mas eu acho que é justamente por você ter passado tanto tempo lutando por mim que eu devo me afastar e deixar você viver pra você um pouco.

— Eu não preciso que você lute por mim, Sasuke-kun. Eu quero que você consiga viver pra você também, e não pra vinganças ou obrigações.

— Sim. Por isso eu quero que você diga a Kakashi que estou partindo de novo. Eu já me sinto um pouco mais como um ninja da vila, mas há coisas que ainda preciso fazer lá fora.

— Concluir sua missão.

— E viver por mim mesmo. – Ele completou sorrindo enquanto admirava o rosto dela — Eu também amo você Sakura. Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim.

Naquele momento de companheirismo, Sakura e Sasuke sustentaram seu olhar um no outro sentindo que as coisas finalmente estavam em seus devidos lugares. Não havia meias palavras ou sentimentos escondidos. Sasuke entendeu o que tinha dentro de si com relação a ela e Sakura pode absorver os sentimentos dele sem ter que, novamente, sacrificar-se. Ela o aceitava e ele a estimava. Era esse relacionamento de compreensão mutua que buscavam e que, numa tarde regada a sorvete, eles finalmente acharam.

A conversa se desenrolou a partir disso. As horas se passaram de forma que eles mal perceberam. Atualizaram alguns assuntos, relembraram antigas missões, riram e partilharam como velhos amigos que não sabiam o porquê de nunca mais terem ligado um para o outro. Havia paz entre eles, havia amor.

.

.

.

Quando ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento, o cheiro do curry se fez presente. As luzes estavam acesas e a mesa de jantar estava posta para duas pessoas. Ela largou a bolsa e os sapatos ainda na entrada, deu alguns passos indo diretamente à cozinha, não houve nenhuma surpresa, porque no momento em que sentiu o cheiro de comida boa, Sakura sabia que Kakashi estava ali.

Depois de ter passado o final da tarde e o começo da noite com Sasuke, ela sentia suas energias renovadas como a muito tempo não sentia. Aquele era o seu conto de fadas, o dia em que Sasuke a olharia com carinho e compreenderia seus sentimentos por ela, e mais ainda, que ambos pudessem se tratar como iguais. Ela sentia que havia retornado a um lugar que a muito tempo não ia, e estar com o Uchiha daquela maneira lhe trazia a certeza que tudo estava em seu lugar.

Se ele a percebeu, ele não disse. Ela o abraçou por trás e encostou a cabeça nas costas dele, sendo o aconchego do corpo conhecido. Ele anunciou que ela tinha chegado no momento certo, porque a comida estava quase pronta e perguntou se ela tinha fome. Sakura sorriu nas costas dele deixando o calor dele lhe acariciar como nenhuma outra pessoa conseguiria fazer.

Ela se sentia cansada, feliz e faminta. Kakashi sorriu desligando o fogo, virou para ela e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso, e deixou que ela ficasse em seus braços por algum tempo, o tempo que ela precisasse. Ele sentiu que algo estava diferente, ela parecia mais leve apesar do cansaço.

— Dia difícil?

— Na verdade, não. – Ela respondeu imediatamente — Eu só to muito feliz que você tá aqui.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça sorrindo por trás da máscara enquanto ela finalmente entendia o que era tudo aquilo. O sentimento que lhe invadia era algo como a sensação de coisas novas, finalmente sua vida ia começar. Ela havia encerrado um ciclo e agora estava pronta para se dedicar inteiramente a algo novo, a algo que ela por muito tempo negou e não se permitiu sentir.

— Que bom! Porque eu iria ficar muito mal se você tivesse odiado eu ter invadido seu apartamento.

O riso veio fácil com a bobeira que ele acabava de dizer. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e provou da comida. A conversa veio fácil enquanto ele colocava os pratos na mesa, pedindo que ela não cutucasse a comida. Ela lhe contou sobre Sasuke e ele reagiu da melhor maneira possível, em nenhum momento pareceu preocupado com o futuro da relação deles porque Kakashi entendia os sentimentos de Sakura, e porque ele jamais achou que ela um dia fosse parar de amá-lo.

Como alguém que acompanhou a luta dela, ele só conseguia sentir feliz pela felicidade dela, e isso era a cereja do bolo. Porque ele estava ali sendo o homem que ela merecia ter ao seu lado, porque ele não se sentia ameaçado ou duvidava dos sentimentos não ditos dela. Sakura colocou a mão sobre a dele e sorriu cumplice, declarando que mal podia esperar pelas férias, ele sorriu de volta, afinal estava tudo pronto para a viagem deles.

E assim, ela imaginava, começava a sua vida com Kakashi.

— Eu te amo.

.

.

.

OI MENINAS 3

Leitores de fanfic usam álcool-gel e se previnem contra o coronavírus!

Não quero nenhuma das minhas cheirosas leitoras se expondo ao risco desnecessariamente, então se vocês puderem, evitem sair ao máximo! Quarentena é coisa séria, e esse vírus novo está se espalhando muito rápido! Por favor, se cuidem!

Espero que vocês estejam bem e continuem bem, ok? 3

Capítulo novinho saindo! Eu espero conseguir postar o próximo em uma ou duas semanas, não vai ser um capítulo difícil, então... São as férias deles, afinal! Vai ser um capítulo super gostoso! AHAHA cheio do nosso casal favorito e suas aventuras na vila da pedra oculta!

Aqui tivemos um momento SasuSaku bem fofo, eu adoro imaginar que o Sasuke está passando por tantos processos e que vivenciar NaruHina nesse momento foi decisvo para ele compreender o que tava acontecendo entre ele e Sakura, afinal, ele foi arrastado por Naruto nessa missão de reaver o amor de Sakura, mas ele sequer sabia o que tava acontecendo e por ele... ele só teria ido embora.

Mas, agora ele entende que a ama, então... O que será que vai rolar? AHAHAH

Enquanto isso Sakura está focando no amor da vida dela, Hatake Kakashi 3 E Naruto ainda não sabe de nada! HAHAHAAH o coitado, sinto que Konoha toda já sabe do caso do Hokage menos o Naruto.

Ino também deu uma sumida, mas ela está em lua de mel. Sakura vai atualizar ela de tudo quando voltar. Eu pretendo fazer um capítulo só das meninas conversando sobre os machos de Konoha, bem no estilo fofoquinha mesmo! HAHAAHAH Vai ser meio que um "filler" mas eu tive essa ideia e quero trazer, talvez eu aproveite que o próximo capítulo é mais tranquilo e já traga nele, ou espere por... SPOILER.

HAHAHAHAH

To com saudade de vocês 3

Continuem comigo, em casa, seguras e shipando cada vez mais esse casal maravilhoso!

PS: Acho que eu vou desenhar eu mesma uma capa para essa fic, fiquem de olho AHAHAH Se ficar bom, eu posto :x

.

* * *

**ThayseUchiha:** THAYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3 Eu tardo mas não falho! (quem acompanhou desejos para perseidas sabe KKKKK)

Ai, foi muito complicado pra mim executar tudo isso porque foi inesperado. O plano era eles terem um sexo raivoso kkkkkkkk eles chegariam no apartamento e ele ficaria com raiva da situação, seria um momento que ele iria refletir e só ficaria com raiva e ela estaria ali fácil pra ele, então eles teriam aquele sexo, seria o sexo de liberdade dela e kakashi perceberia a mudança de comportamento, ai depois ela diria que não estava mais com Sasuke kkkk

Mas acabou que eu senti que Kakashi não tava nessa vibe. Ele não tinha do que sentir raiva porque ele não culpava ela, ele tava magoado e na cabeça dele era culpa dele, então porque ele teria raiva dela? Então ela tava ali fácil e ele só "não posso continuar com isso" ahahaha

Então eu pensei, como ele descobriria isso se ela não contasse? Eu pensei em fazer ele só descobrir bem depois com Genma contando a ele, mas Kakashi é o Hokage e Sakura é uma ninja importante assim como Sasuke, ele certamente saberia assim que ela desse entrada no processo. Dai veio toda essa ideia dele descobrir quando Sasuke resolve tirar férias. AHAHAH

Inclusive, Genma e Kakashi conversaram assim que ele saiu do hospital, então meio que Genma tá sabendo de todo o drama AHAHAHAH e ele tem um segredinho "sujo" que eventualmente vai aparecer, mas não é nada de mais kkkk

BEEEEEM, cara eu converso demais kkkkk

Sobre Kakashi e o momento em que ele se apaixonou... Isso vai ser revelador, mais vai chegar! Fica de olho que ele vai se dar conta disso AHAHA, ele tem medo de descobrir que era um pedófilo e por isso não cavouca muito a mente atrás disso, mas não tem nada a ver e ele vai ter a realização disso eventualmente.

OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW 3 CONTINUE COMIGO

E lave bem as mãos o/

;


	9. Meu futuro com você (Parte I)

.

_Capítulo VIII_

_**Meu futuro com você (Parte I)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— Eu não sei bem como funcionam as coisas na Vila da Pedra, mas _eu acho_ que a nomeação de um Tsuchikage não dura _um mês inteiro_. – A moça disse jogando seus cabelos loiros para o lado enquanto Hinata cruzava a cozinha com uma garrafa de saquê.

— Bem, eu também não sei. – A outra respondeu sentada no sofá de maneira displicente. — Vou descobrir quando chegar lá e te conto tudo.

— Eu sei o que você vai descobrir lá.

Estavam todas no apartamento de Sakura – a última solteira da tribo.

Ino tinha voltado da sua lua de mel a pouco e tinha exigido um encontro com suas amigas mais intimas para pôr o papo em dia, afinal tanta coisa havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, e Ino sentia exclusa das decisões e opiniões. Não que ambas precisassem de qualquer tipo de aprovação ou opinião dela, mas sendo suas amigas intimas, Ino queria ser inclusa em suas vidas, seja aconselhando ou apenas apoiando. O que elas precisassem mais.

— Bem, Kakashi planejou tudo, então imagino que vou ter tempo de _descobrir várias coisas_.

E deus, tanta coisa tinha acontecido que Ino sentia-se bombardeada por informações o tempo todo. Sakura mesmo estava ali, sentada com seu moletom verde enquanto falava abertamente sobre a viagem que faria com Kakashi para a nomeação da nova Tsuchikage. Ela tinha se separado de Sasuke em definitivo, apesar deste ter saído da vila sem assinar os papeis, mas até onde sabia, Ino sentia que fora apenas esquecimento dos procedimentos legais, algo que Sasuke não lida desde sempre.

Também tinha uma aparência mais leve, como se as coisas estivessem dando simplesmente certo e nada precisasse ser feito além do que já estavam fazendo. Vê-la daquela maneira era surreal tendo em vista o estado que a tinha deixado quando viajou em lua-de-mel.

Sai tinha suportado dias de sexo e tagarelice sobre a preocupação de sua esposa com a melhor amiga, afinal Sakura tinha sido literalmente abandonada por ela durante a festa de casamento, e Ino não tinha como receber notícias dela e acompanhar suas decisões. Ela ficou surpresa quando soube que Hinata tinha conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, ainda que não tivesse acompanhado de perto, afinal a princesa do clã jamais foi muito intrometida.

Foi durante aquele encontro que Sakura simplesmente descascou sua vida amorosa para as duas, contando como tinha sido inclusive sua primeira vez na cama com Hatake Kakashi, algo que Ino achou bastante produtivo porque o homem nunca lhe enganou: tinha cara de quem fodia bem, e ninguém ousasse dizer ao contrário.

Ler tanta pornografia tinha que servir para alguma coisa.

— Pelo menos uma de nós três teve uma boa primeira vez aqui. – Comentou lembrando do desempenho mediano de Sai. Não que ela soubesse o que esperar, mas definitivamente não era uma transa de 5 segundos.

— Eu nunca disse que minha primeira vez tinha sido ruim – Hinata disse enchendo o copo de Ino com saquê quente. — Só disse que queria que _algumas coisas_ fossem diferentes.

— É? – Ino disse extremamente cética. Ela simplesmente não conseguia olhar para Naruto e imaginá-lo fazendo um bom trabalho nesse aspecto — E o que você mudaria?

— Pare com isso, Ino. – Sakura soltava revirando os olhos enquanto bebericava o saquê. — Hinata, não se sinta pressionada. – Porque todos sabiam que ela era muito reservada nesse aspecto, e Ino era simplesmente a pessoa que não tinha filtros, principalmente depois que começou a transar. Além disso, ela não gostava da imagem de Naruto fazendo sexo na mente dela.

Hinata simplesmente deus os ombros, sabendo que a melhor forma de plantar a dúvida em Ino era não responde-la. Ao contrário do que a loira pensava, Naruto tinha sido _bem satisfatório_ em sua primeira vez, usando de _todos os recursos_ para fazê-la chegar ao ápice do prazer. É claro que ela não se sentia tão à vontade quanto Sakura e Ino para falar dessas coisas em detalhes, principalmente porque Sakura era amiga intima de Naruto, mas era sempre bom provocar Yamanaka Ino, atiçando sua curiosidade.

— Muito estraga prazeres – Comentou a loira antes de tomar seu saquê num só gole, preenchendo o copo novamente logo em seguida.

— Se continuar com essa atitude, não vou contar com quem a Tenten tá saindo. – Sakura disse sabendo que nenhuma das duas resistiria a fofoca amorosa que talvez fosse a mais bombástica depois da separação dela.

A verdade é que Sakura já não queria ser mais o foco das conversas, afinal parecia que sua vida de repente havia se tornado pública, ainda que muitas pessoas próximas não fizessem ideia do que estava acontecendo, e _deus_, ela estava deliberadamente evitando Naruto por todo esse tempo porque ele parecia só querer que ela lhe desse um bom motivo para não estar com Sasuke e a única coisa que ela não conseguia fazer era mentir pra Naruto.

Então o melhor jeito de não fazer isso era simplesmente evita-lo até estar pronta para essa conversa, e ela sentia que as coisas iriam clarear depois que voltasse de suas férias na Vila da Pedra Oculta, assim preferia não fazer nenhum tipo de declaração prévia ou comunicados antes de simplesmente curtir um mês inteiro longe de Konoha.

Ino e Hinata se empertigaram, apesar de muito discreta, Sakura sabia que Hinata gostava de se manter informada, principalmente porque andava afastada das missões e com isso sabia de poucas fofocas. A fonte mais certa de se manter em dias com os assuntos da vila eram Sakura e Ino, porque a primeira tinha informantes por todo hospital e a segunda conhecia toda a vila desde que tinha um comércio bem estabelecido no local.

Sakura fez suspense e quase era assassinada pelo olhar curioso e inquisitivo de Ino. Ela riu passando as mãos no cabelo meio grandes, desviou o olhar e como quem não quer nada revelou:

— Genma. – Ela disse de uma maneira muito simples, mas o silêncio a fez perceber que ambas ainda não haviam entendido — Tenten e Genma estão num relacionamento.

— O QUÊ? – Ino gritou logo em seguida e a deusa interior de Sakura teve seu deleite. Geralmente era Ino quem tinha esse tipo de informação, mas agora quem estava por cima?

— Oh. – Hinata soltou visivelmente tão chocada quanto Ino, mas muito mais comedida em suas reações.

— Tá aberta a temporada de caça aos sugar daddy's e ninguém me disse?

— Hein?

— Só falta me dizer que o Gai-sensei tá pegando alguma novinha também.

Sakura revirou os olhos com humor, era um comentário típico da Yamanaka, e fora que elas já não eram mais tão novas...

— Acho que o Gai já encerrou a carreira dele. – Sakura comentou pensando na situação do velho sensei que quase derrotou Madara durante a guerra — Queria poder fazer alguma coisa por ele – E seu pensamento saiu sem que ela percebesse.

Ino suspirou.

— Não vamos falar desses assuntos aqui. – A loira disse se levantando — Você tem é que me dizer como que esse _romance_ GenTen aconteceu!

Desde que tinham idade para notar homens, Ino tinha um rank com todos os caras que _valiam a pena_ em Konoha. Era uma lista idiota que ela fez durante uma noite tediosa em que estavam bebendo pela primeira vez na vida. Genma vinha num _top five_ que incluía Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Neji, essa ordem. Na época Sakura protestou por incluírem Kakashi na lista, sua mente bêbada da época de alguma forma queria que Ino parasse de enxergar Kakashi dessa maneira.

Acabou rindo com o pensamento já que claramente era _ela_ quem estava tentando evitar ver o seu velho sensei dessa forma tão... carnal. Era um terreno perigoso na época, e continuava sendo perigoso, porém de outras maneiras.

A noite continuou com comentários de Ino sobre o romance de Tenten, que foi confidenciado a Sakura por seu atual namorado. Aparentemente ele tinha conversado com o mastigador de senbon na saída do hospital no dia em que descobriu o divórcio, e Genma tinha aberto o jogo para que ele não se sentisse tão sozinho nesse terreno de _namorar novinhas_.

Não que Sakura desconfiasse, mas também não foi uma grande surpresa já que ele era o único que ainda comprava armas ninja com certa frequência, sendo que Tenten era a única que ainda possuía uma loja desse gênero em Konoha. Era tudo questão de matemática. Mas Ino e Hinata não tinham como saber disso...

E a conversa andou por todos os lugares. Chegou na namorada de Kiba que amava gatos, e nesse ponto Hinata demonstrou certa animosidade. A Hyuuga não parecia gostar muito da menina. Passou pelo destino de Shino em se tornar sensei da academia, foram para Chouji que, surpreendentemente, estava de mudança de volta para a Vila, trazendo consigo sua esposa cabeça dura.

— Eles estão voltando porque o Clã Akimichi é muito importante em Konoha e o pai dele está bastante doente. – Ino disse num suspiro — A esposa dele não queria vir, porque o acordo era que morariam em Iwa até que ela engravidasse, mas a doença do pai dele adiantou os planos.

— É.. Eu não sabia desse acordo, mas sei da doença do pai dele. Eu mesma estou cuidando para que ele tenha o melhor tratamento possível. – Sakura confessou num suspiro

— O clã Akimichi não tem cerimonia de sucessão, não é? – Perguntou Hinata logo em seguida.

— Não... Tem um pequeno ritual, assim como os clãs Yamanaka e Nara.. Mas não é nada como a cerimonia de sucessão Hyuuga. – Ino deu uma pausa, pensando sobre seu pai por um momento para que em seguisse desviasse do assunto — E vocês? Quando a Hanabi vai assumir tudo?

— Ah... Eu não sei. – Hinata encolheu os ombros — Estamos vendo os detalhes da minha abdicação. – Ela fez uma pausa rápida — Tem a questão do selo da família secundária, meu casamento com Naruto-kun, nossos filhos...

— Yare, yare... – Sakura soltou — Isso nem devia existir mais, assim como seu casamento com Naruto não deveria nem ser uma questão, e vocês nem filhos tem... _pff._..

— É... – Hinata se empertigou na poltrona com ar de quem tem algo a dizer — Na verdade, eu estou grávida.

E o silêncio foi absoluto. Ino derrubou o copo que estava em sua mão e Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Gaguejou a última palavra dita por Hinata como se fosse algo novo em seu vocabulário, ao passo que sentia seu sangue ferver de algum modo. Sabia que estava vermelha feito um pimentão.

Mas Ino não era como Sakura, está se levantou num solavanco e simplesmente abriu um sorriso que não lhe cabia — Eu vou ser tia! – Declarou ignorando o copo quebrado completamente.

E a noite mudou para a gravidez de Hinata, que a poucos dias estava imaginando como seria iniciar essa nova etapa de sua família sem sequer dar-se conta que o destino já tinha decidido por ela que era a hora. No mundo ninja, os contraceptivos podiam ser físicos ou de chakra, e Hinata era adepta a "_boa"_ e velha _tabelinha com chakra_, não era o melhor método para se evitar uma gravidez, mas como era casada... bem...

Há métodos melhores e mais eficazes, camisinha, hormônios... Ninjas com alto controle de chakra, como era o caso de Sakura, podiam simplesmente bloquear o fluxo e simplesmente evitarem gravidez bem na hora do _rala e rola_, para homens isso era ainda mais fácil já que o _timming_ dependia mais deles do que delas... De toda forma, era algo que tinha que ser feito na hora, senão era com o destino. Ninjas regulares com o controle de chakra, como era o caso de noventa por cento de Konoha, tinham a opção da _tabelinha com chakra_, que iniciava esse processo de desvio desde o primeiro dia do período fértil. Era algo mais natural, porém exaustivo e pouco efetivo, e foi assim que Hinata engravidou.

Ino simplesmente riu quando Hinata revelou utilizar de tal método arcaico, o melhor era garantir e usar camisinha, e logo em seguida atacou a amiga com perguntas sobre nomes, quarto do bebê, pré-natal e o assustador parto.

Sakura ainda se sentia grogue com a notícia. Era como se fosse uma realidade tão distante. Ela mesma sonhou um dia em ser mãe de um garotinho Uchiha, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo tão... Tão... Longe. E agora, mais que nunca, era um pensamento impossível para ela, mas ver Hinata ali, com aquele sorriso tímido e _grávida_.

Oh..

O tempo estava passando e elas realmente estavam ficando velhas. Ino estava ali, empolgada com as possibilidades e sonhando com a própria prole, e por um segundo, por um breve segundo, Sakura também se imaginou com uma criança a tira colo chamando-a de mãe, e logo em seguida chamava Kakashi de pai.

.

.

.

A modernização do mundo ninja depois da guerra tinha sido absoluta. Todas as vilas tinham sido interligadas por linhas de trens, alguns subterrâneos e outros correndo acima da terra. Tinha sido um investimento conjunto para que as distancias ficassem menores e facilitassem o transporte de carga e pessoas. Um tratado de cooperação foi assinado e... Ali estavam os trens mais rápidos do mundo.

Uma viagem que habitualmente levaria uma semana à pé agora tinha reduzida a um dia de trem. Normalmente, viajantes de Konoha que quisessem ir à Iwa teriam que fazer uma baldeação no país do ferro, o que faria a viagem durar cerca de 36 horas, mas sendo ele o Hokage, Kakashi simplesmente tinha um vagão especial que seria conduzido diretamente para o seu destino.

Sua comitiva também havia sido acomodada. Seis ninjas estavam indo com ele, incluindo Shikamaru e Temari, o resto era apenas sua guarda pessoal, e claro, a pessoa que dava significado àquela viagem: Sakura.

Eles tinham se encontrado logo cedo na torre Hokage. Ela tinha levado pouca bagagem, algo que o surpreendeu tendo em vista o volume de produtos de beleza que a mulher tinha no banheiro. Com olheiras e um tanto mau humorada, ele percebeu que ela estava de ressaca, e não pode evitar dar um sorriso com isso.

Não era o melhor jeito de iniciar suas férias, mas ele sabia que o mau humor dela passaria assim que pudessem tomar um longo banho e descansar apropriadamente, e então ele só precisava não a chatear durante as vinte e quatro horas que passariam juntos na cabine privada do vagão, mas depois de duas longas horas em que ela simplesmente não havia falado nada e apenas olhava pela janela, Kakashi imaginou se ele já não tinha a chateado sem perceber.

Ele tentou puxar assunto, mas ela respondia de maneira monossilábica e sequer olhava para ele. Estava encolhida no banco a sua frente com um cobertor, olhando taciturna pela janela. Ele evitou o suspiro. Sentia-se frustrado por uma Sakura mau-humorada que sequer sentou-se ao seu lado ou tentou ser agradável.

Eram suas férias! Não era pra começar dessa jeito.

Foi quando ela fez uma cara estranha e saiu correndo pelo corredor do trem, o deixando perplexo. Ela estava bem? Estava enjoada? Tinha bebido demais e o café da manhã não lhe coube bem? Deus... Ele tinha anti-ácido, era só ela pedir. Na verdade, _ela tinha anti-ácido!_ Ela era uma médica!

Depois de um momento, Sakura simplesmente retornou e finalmente sentou-se bem ao lado dele, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro e se aconchegando enquanto agarrava o braço dele. Ele não entendeu a mudança de comportamento, mas não estava reclamando, apenas a deixou confortável ali perto dele, dando um beijo em sua cabeça e perguntando se estava bem.

— Yeah – A moça respondeu baixinho — Eu só dormi pouco, e estou de ressaca. – Revelou o óbvio ainda sem muito humor — E acabei de colocar todo meu café da manhã pra fora.

Kakashi sorriu discretamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela, dizendo que ela devia simplesmente dormir, porque ele tinha uns sanduiches na mochila e lhe daria quando ela acordasse, caso se sentisse melhor. Ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, para logo sem seguida dizer:

— Hinata está grávida.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ah, então tudo faz sentido.

— O que faz sentido?

— Ela pediu para ficar na reserva.

— O que?!

Sakura se afastou para olhá-lo, e claramente estava processando a informação de que sua amiga havia decidido deixar a vida de missões para trás e seguir com os desafios da vida doméstica. Imediatamente Sakura o soterrou com questões, dizendo que ele não podia deixar ela seguir com o pedido, porque era uma ninja muito boa para ir pra reserva, e que o melhor seria tirar uma licença.

Ele sorriu o tempo todo. Sakura, mais do que ninguém, sabia como era sair do zero ao tudo. Tinha lutado toda sua vida para ser alguém digna de ficar no topo juntamente a Naruto e Sasuke, e contra todas as possibilidades, ela havia virado uma das ninjas mais fortes do mundo. Ninguém podia duvidar de sua força, então ele imaginou como deveria ser para ela ver a amiga decidindo seguir um caminho diferente.

— Sakura, é a decisão dela – Ele disse calmamente — Você pode não entender, mas se ela quer seguir por esse caminho, a única coisa que você deveria fazer é apoiá-la.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um longo momento até ela simplesmente ficar completamente vermelha e se esconder no ombro dele. Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender enquanto ela dizia alguma coisa incompreensível com a boca grudada no tecido de sua camisa.

— Sakura?

— Eu não deixaria de ser uma ninja.

_Ah..._ Ele pensou tombando a cabeça pro lado com humor. Sakura era sempre muito honesta em tudo. É claro que estava se colocando no lugar de Hinata, sobre tudo. Ele quis rir, quis segurar o rosto dela e forçar os olhos verdes a enxergarem ele naquele momento só para ver as reações tão sinceras da mulher, mas seria cruel demais...

— Você não tem que pensar nisso _agora_. – Ele disse tentando se segurar — Mas _eu_ não te deixaria abandonar o mundo ninja. Eu sou o Hokage, afinal. Você só deixa de ser uma ninja se eu disser que sim.

Então ela riu, em alto, claro e bom som. Empurrou ele de maneira divertida, o chamou de convencido, e naquele momento ele sabia que suas férias finalmente tinham começado.

Agora sim estava tudo certo.

.

.

.

Longas viagens de trem nunca foram um problema para Hatake Kakashi, mas ele tinha que confessar que o conforto de uma cama ampla dentro de um quarto de hotel chique era muito melhor que o leito improvisado que teve que fazer dentro da cabine do trem.

Sakura passou mal a maior parte da viagem. A ressaca a pegou de jeito, de modo que as náuseas iam e vinham de repente, mas o fato do humor dela ter melhorado logo nas primeiras horas da viagem fez com que as coisas não atingissem seu potencial máximo de desastre, e só por isso Kakashi conseguiu manter o pensamento positivo, de que as coisas melhorariam quando chegassem em Iwa.

E não foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Uma vez dentro do local que fora alugado para a comitiva do Hokage, Sakura recebia um quarto só para ela e ele um exclusivo para si mesmo. Não podiam ficar no mesmo aposento porque ainda não era oficial e eles não estavam numa missão que exigia estarem próximos o tempo todo.

É claro que, sendo ninjas, eles podiam driblar isso facilmente, mas Sakura estava passando mal e sem forças para simplesmente protestar. Ela sequer lamentou, apenas foi pro quarto designado a ela e sumiu. O pobre Hokage não conseguia decidir se devia bater à porta e perguntar sobre seu estado de saúde, ou apenas entrar e ficar ao lado dela, ou até mesmo simplesmente deixa-la em paz.

Maldita preocupação!

Normalmente ele não se incomodaria, mas aquelas eram suas férias, e naquele quarto provavelmente escuro e triste estava a mulher com quem ele queria passar todos os momentos daquela viagem. Ele queria ajudar me sentia-se inútil. Acabou dormindo por cansaço enquanto não conseguia formular uma estratégia boa o suficiente para abordá-la.

E foi assim a chegada deles à Iwa.

Uma Sakura adoentada no quarto ao lado e um Kakashi preocupado se rendendo ao sono.

Como forma protocolar, eles tiveram um dia para descansar e repor as energias da longa viagem. Logo no dia seguinte Shikamaru o abordou antes mesmo que pudesse escovar os dentes. Havia uma agenda a ser seguida, afinal ele era o Hokage se apresentando para um dos eventos mais importantes de toda vila: A nomeação de um novo Kage.

É claro que em sua onda de preocupação, Kakashi humildemente pediu a Shikamaru que enviasse Temari para checar Sakura. Ele a conhecia bem para saber que um rosto familiar nessas horas seria melhor do que qualquer ninja ANBU que ele pudesse mandar, mas recebeu a infeliz notícia de que a moça tinha vindo como parte da comitiva do Kazekage, e que talvez não tivesse tempo de dar uma olhada na Kunoichi.

Não tinha muito o que ele podia fazer. Cancelar seus compromissos marcados com tanta antecedência era quase um insulto, principalmente porque sabiam que ele não tinha nada mais importante para fazer realmente. Acabou que passou toda sua manhã na companhia de Oonoki, ouvindo as histórias e conselhos daquele homem que já não parecia se encaixar no mundo ninja moderno apesar de ter lutado por ele.

Almoçou com a futura Tsuchikage, uma moça bem mais jovem e energética que prometia dedicar-se completamente ao progresso da vila. Ela o fez visitar a indústria metalúrgica, mostrando os esforços conjuntos entre Konoha e Iwa para a implementação da rede telefônica nas regiões urbanas do continente. Além disso, também mostrou os indícios de energia limpa em que estavam trabalhando para suprir todo o abastecimento da vila.

Tudo era incrível e enorme. Konoha participava com tecnologia e mão de obra qualificada, e Iwa entrava com a parte da matéria prima e espaço de trabalho. Se antes era impossível pensar na Vila da Folha trabalhando em conjunto com a Vila da Pedra, agora era surreal pensar que um dia foram inimigos.

O dia acabou com um Kakashi exausto voltando para o hotel sem saber como seria o dia de amanhã. Shikamaru falou algo sobre embaixada, mas ele sequer ouviu. Foi diretamente para o andar que fora reservado para sua comitiva a tempo de ver Temari saindo do quarto de Sakura.

— Rokudaime-sama – Ela cumprimentou solenemente — Shikamaru – Disse sem muito humor e todos sabiam que haviam brigado.

— Ah.. Temari... – Shikamaru disse reprimindo seu habitual "yare-yare" que provavelmente apenas a chatearia ainda mais.

— Como ela está? – Mas Kakashi não estava interessado nos problemas conjugais do casal. Como ela tinha arrumado tempo para estar com Sakura, ele não sabia, mas estava feliz que a _sua kunoichi_ não passou o dia completamente só.

— Bem, na verdade. – A loira disse se empertigando de modo a ignorar completamente Shikamaru — Viajar de ressaca não é uma experiência muito boa, mas ela já está melhor. A fiz tomar um chá e seu aspecto já melhorou.

Kakashi sempre achou que o jeito autoritário de Temari fosse um charme. Ela era tão independente por si só que afastaria qualquer homem inseguro ou controlador, e não que Shikamaru insinuasse ser qualquer uma dessas opções, mas ele também não parecia ser o tipo de homem que estaria disposto a se envolver com uma mulher que cheirava a desafio. Kakashi gostava de Temari e de como ela sempre falava com tanta convicção, Shikamaru tinha sorte, mas precisava aprender a lidar com alguém tão forte e autossuficiente quanto Temari.

— Obrigado por cuidar de Sakura. – Ele disse no final com uma reverencia atípica. Temari recuou por um segundo surpresa.

Não que ela não soubesse do romance dele, porque no dia em que Shikamaru os flagrou, Temari arrancou do marido qual era o diabo do problema, e quando descobriu ela simplesmente caiu na risada. Porém, ver o Hokage da vila sendo tão formal lhe mostrava que aquele lance não era _só um lance_. Apesar de ter contato com Kakashi devido sua função mediadora entre as vilas, ela não achava que ele pudesse ser alguém que se importasse tanto com alguém romanticamente falando.

É claro que ele sempre foi um homem dedicado em suas funções, sempre protegeu Sakura de tudo e todos como pode, e se haviam indícios que eles poderiam vir a se apaixonar, ela nunca notou, mas também ela também não sentia como se fosse estranho – não que ela tivesse que achar qualquer coisa. Era a vida deles afinal.

— Você não precisa me agradecer. – Ela disse simplesmente — Sakura é uma boa amiga. Eu devo a vida do meu irmão a ela, então lhe fazer companhia e um chá não é nenhum incomodo. – E então ela acenou com a cabeça antes de partir — Ah, você devia entrar. Ela ainda está acordada, vai gostar de te ver. — E finalmente sumiu pelas escadas, subindo para o andar onde a comitiva de Gaara estava acomodada.

Kakashi naturalmente queria simplesmente correr para dentro do quarto da moça, mas Shikamaru estava ali com cara de quem não sabia muito bem o que fazer: Ir atrás da esposa e resolver o que quer que fosse, ou simplesmente ignorá-la.

— Hmm – O homem disse colocando a mão no queixo de uma maneira pensativa, chamando a atenção do homem ao seu lado.

— O que?

— Nada – Disse dando os ombros enquanto se dirigia ao quarto da moça de cabelos rosas — Mas acho que você devia ir atrás dela. Ela parecia querer que você fizesse isso.

— Ela quer muitas coisas, nem tudo eu posso dar. – Shikamaru falou enfiando a mão no bolso em busca de um cigarro.

— Bem, sim – Kakashi concordou sem saber direito do que estavam falando — Mas você parece querer ir atrás dela também – E deu os ombros.

Shikamaru olhou para Kakashi pro um longo momento com seu cigarro apagado entre os dedos. O Hokage sempre foi um homem de estranha sabedoria. Ele não tinha como saber do que estavam falando, não é? Temari estava puta por vários motivos, um deles era porque Shikamau simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o relacionamento de Sakura e Kakashi, e o segundo era porque ele não queria ter filhos, e por fim porque ele fumava demais.

Mas Kakashi estava certo, ele não podia dar tudo que ela queria, mas ir atrás dela...

— Aa... – Ele concordou com a cabeça sem olhar pro homem de cabelos prateados, enquanto este simplesmente o abandonava no corredor achando que seu trabalho estava acabado. Shikamaru acendeu o cigarro ignorando os avisos de proibido fumar, depois de dois tragos ele estava pronto para satisfazer seus próprios desejos e dar o que ela queria.

Os corredores do hotel eram amplos. Decorados como se fossem uma espécie de construção imperial, com lustres imensos e iluminação lateral amarelada. Tinha um aspecto imponente e refinado, com pilastras de pedra branca entalhadas e piso de madeira lisa bem encerado. Haviam plantas em locais estratégicos, mesinhas e cadeiras em tons de marrom. Tudo muito chique.

O andar o Kazekage não era diferente. Ao contrário de Kakashi, Gaara tinha trazido uma verdadeira comitiva, com ninjas de elite que ocuparam todos os quartos do andar, e supostamente o quarto reservado a Temari deveria ficar sozinho, porque ainda que ela estivesse como acompanhante do Kazekage, a moça era casada com um ninja de Konoha, e ficaria no quarto que ele estivesse, com a privacidade de um andar quase vazio.

Mas ali estava ela detrás da porta de madeira pesada. Ele olhou para o trinco dourado e suspirou. Deveria bater? Ela era sua esposa, não era? As coisas que Temari o obrigava a fazer... Ele acabou batendo, sem saber direito o porquê estava fazendo isso. Ficou parado arrumando os pés na frente da porta, apoiou o corpo de um pé para o outro, e por fim, depois de uma eternidade, ela abriu a porta.

Temari era alguém que era impossível de notar. Ela não servia para missões de infiltração porque sua presença por si só era absurda. Sozinha, ela ocupava todo um salão. Era assim que Shikamaru se sentia quando a via em qualquer lugar, como se não houvesse ninguém que pudesse competir com ela, e ninguém ousaria.

— O que foi? – Ela disse em seu traje ninja semi-desfeito. Seu cabelo já estava solto e seus olhos afiados em um verde obscuro o sugaram para dentro de seu furacão. Fuuton sempre foi a marca dela, sempre chegando como um furacão e levanto tudo, reordenando às coisas a sua própria maneira, Temari era uma força letal.

— Estou com saudade – Ele não tinha muito a dizer. Não ia ceder sobre nada. Ele não aprovava Sakura e Kakashi, ele também não queria filhos e por fim, não pararia de fumar. A única coisa que ele tinha agora, era saudades.

— Você me diz isso cheirando a cigarro – Sua voz é como uma faca, sua ironia e deboche estampados na expressão superior da moça. — Chega a ser um insulto.

— Vou tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. – Declarou com um sorriso torto de quem não tem muito a oferecer. Era um canalha. Ela merecia muito mais, mas o que ele podia fazer? Ceder? Ele não queria. — E vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse fumado. Não vamos falar de trabalho, vai ser como se Sakura e Kakashi não existissem, e podemos imaginar nossos possíveis filhos, todos com olhos tão verdes quanto os seus – Ele disse na maior cara de pau, porque ele não queria ceder, _mas a queria_.

— Não brinque comigo, Shikamaru – Ela declarou depois de uma risada sarcástica.

— Eu não ousaria – Ele disse apoiando a mão na soleira da porta e aproximando seu rosto do dela — Por hoje vamos ser só eu e você. Já disse, estou com saudade. Amanhã podemos conversar melhor sobre tudo, prometo ouvir você se você prometer me ouvir.

Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele a conhecia bem demais. Ela era uma diplomata, se soubesse negociar conseguiria tudo, ou pelo menos boa parte.

— Tudo bem, Nara Shikamaru – Ela disse segurando a camisa branca dele com uma mão — Mas só porque eu também estou com saudades.

E por fim, depois de um furacão, sempre vinha uma brisa suave.

.

.

.

Icha Icha era a melhor trilogia já escrita. Kakashi comprovava isso toda vez que se propunha a ler um novo livro. Nada se comparava a narrativa envolvente de Jiraiya que conduzia um romance tórrido com cenas de ação e mistério. Apesar de sua morte, Jiraiya havia finalizado completamente o romance, mas ele sabia que haveria um prequel e estava ansioso por ler na época, mas agora já não fazia mais sentido pensar nisso.

Por isso ele havia buscado novas literaturas, coisas que pudessem distraí-lo ao invés de superar Icha Icha, mas no final das contas ele sempre voltava para aquele livro de capa laranja, e depois de capa vermelha e por último de capa verde. Ele lia tudo de novo, várias e várias vezes, porque era bom e porque ele sempre acabava percebendo algo que não tinha notado antes. Os livros eram ricos em detalhes, e Jiraya era um autor múltiplo, então sempre havia algo novo nas entrelinhas.

Naquela manhã ele relia Icha Icha Tacts. Havia acordado a algum tempo com Sakura em seus braços. Na noite anterior, depois de se despedir de Shikamaru, o homem adentrou o quarto da moça encontrando-a na cama agarrada a um travesseiro que claramente podia ser ele. Kakashi não disse nada, apenas a puxou para si depois de tirar as vestes do dia. Ela se aninhou nele e simplesmente dormiu.

Ele sabia, naquele momento, que ela só estava debilitada e não estava zangada com o fato de que ele havia sumido o dia todo. Era importante saber disso para entender que ela só estava com uma ressaca prolongada e provavelmente de mau humor, mas ainda assim querendo sua companhia. Kakashi acabou dormindo junto a ela, e quando acordou a moça estava com seus olhos fechados, completamente imersa em seu sono.

Não havia dúvidas que havia paz nos seus sonhos, quaisquer que fossem eles. Ela era linda de todas as formas, e ele estava ali com uma agenda programada para tarde, porque por motivo que ele desconhecia, Shikamaru tinha desmarcado a reunião na embaixada, mas Kakashi desconfiava que Temari tinha algo a ver com isso.

Mas essa informação tinha chegado por um ANBU um tanto desajeitado, que acabou acordando Sakura no processo de informar Kakashi acerca da situação. A moça que dormia o sono dos justos abriu seus lindos olhos verdes e bocejou. Naquele momento ela parecia um anjo com mau-hálito, mas ainda assim um anjo. E é claro que ela sabia – e ele também – que ninguém acordava com hálito fresco sabor pasta-de-dentes, sendo assim ela se levantou, dizendo que ele lhe esperasse, e foi para o banheiro.

E já estava lá a quarenta minutos.

Tempo o suficiente para ele ler alguns capítulos de Icha Icha e se perguntar se estava tudo bem.

Era seu terceiro dia na Vila da Pedra Oculta, teoricamente eram suas férias longe dos olhos curiosos dos moradores de Konoha, também era uma manhã de folga da sua rotina Hokage, e parecia tudo perfeito para estar com a kunoichi que se tornou alguém a quem ele desejava estar ao lado por toda sua vida, mas ela não estava ali.

Estaria Sakura lhe evitando?

Será que o _problema_ de Hinata estava lhe perturbando?

Será que o _problema_ na verdade era ele?

Será que ela estava arrependida dessa viagem?

Ela tinha saudade de Sasuke?

Ela... Abriu a porta do banheiro suavemente. Kakashi se empertigou fingindo costume. Colocou o livro bem em cima do rosto, como se estivesse verdadeiramente entretido com sua literatura. Concentrou-se em ler cada palavra mecanicamente, com muito esforço e atenção, deixando a moça livre para fazer o que quisesse. A verdade é que ele tinha expectativas sobre aquela viagem que não estavam se realizando, e isto estava lhe deixando ansioso.

— Ei, Kakashi... – Era a voz da moça um tanto manhosa, um tanto incerta.

— Hm? – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da sua leitura. Não queria demonstrar sua parte ansiosa, apenas ficou ali fingindo costume, por que ele era bom nisso.

— Eu quero te pedir desculpas. – Ela disse de forma firme dando passos para frente da cama. Como um ninja, ele tinha bons ouvidos e sabia ouvir.

— Hm? Porqu- - Ele parou imediatamente quando seu olhar finalmente encontrou com o dela. Haruno Sakura em lingerie preta rendada, subindo no colchão sem aviso prévio e sentando em cima dele enquanto tirava das mãos do embasbacado Kakashi o livro verde.

— Porque nossas férias já começaram – Ela disse deixando o livro cair no chão deliberadamente — E eu não estive muito disponível pra você, mas agora... – A moça se inclinou sobre ele deslizando sua mão pelo homem, causando-lhe todo tipo de arrepio — ..eu sou toda sua.

Aquele timbre voz tão próximo ao seu ouvido lhe dizendo aquelas palavras. Por Kami, ele não tinha palavras. Ele conseguia sentir a respiração dela tão próxima enquanto ela aspirava seu cheiro de maneira a lhe fazer sentir todo tipo de arrepio.

— Sakura...

Sua voz ficou grave de repente, era um aviso que ela ignorou completamente. A moça puxou a máscara do homem revelando seu rosto alvo e sua barba por fazer. Depositou um ou dois beijos em seu maxilar, enquanto descia tortuosamente pelo seu pescoço, movendo o quadril ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o sentir o poder de suas coxas.

— Kakashi.. Gomen...

Ele ouvia a voz dela contra sua pele, dita entre os beijos que ela trilhava pelo seu peito exposto. Sem reparar, ele prendia a respiração a medida que as mãos ágeis da moça o livrava de seu pijama, expondo seu membro muito bem-disposto a aceitar todas as desculpas que ela quisesse pedir, e até mesmo mais.

E por Kami, ela sabia como pedir desculpas. Kakashi ainda não tinha um pensamento ordenado, estava imerso demais em cada toque e sensação que ela provocava em seu corpo, sobre como ela se mexia em cima dele. Ele se empertigou para vê-la lambe-lo até a cabeça com sua língua úmida e vagarosa. Ela não tinha nenhuma vergonha, o olhava lascivamente, sustentando seu olhar por um momento antes de simplesmente começar a chupá-lo.

Soltou um gemido quando ela passou a língua pela ponta, estimulando todos os seus sentidos. Era como se ele tivesse quinze anos de novo e pudesse gozar a qualquer momento. Aquilo, do nada, estava intenso demais. Ele estava imerso demais, e ela queria que cada centímetro do seu corpo se concentrasse no que ela estava fazendo.

Ele gemeu mais uma vez tentando se segurar enquanto ela iniciava o movimento de ir e vir. Ele gemeu de novo quando ela colocou velocidade e depois reduziu. Era um pedido de desculpas, mas soava como tortura. Sakura parava para olhá-lo, desafiando-o.

— Sakura, por favor...

Sentiu-se forçado a pedir, porque ela queria vê-lo fazer isso. O que ele podia negar a ela naquelas condições? Então ela acelerou e não parou. Ela gemia enquanto o deixava completamente louco, estímulos por todos os lados considerando a visão que tinha dela através do espelho na quina do quarto. Se ela tinha posicionado o espelho daquele modo, ele não sabia, mas conseguia ver a bunda empinada da mulher naquela calcinha tão pequena.

Ele gemeu novamente e mais uma vez, sentindo sua ereção latejar como a tempos não fazia. Estava prestes a gozar na boca da garota, e sua mente não podia discernir se deveria avisá-la ou não. E outro gemido. Cada vez que ele gemia ela parecia mais dedicada, dando tudo de si, então ele se deixou levar e o êxtase veio violentamente, cobrindo seu corpo com todo prazer que poderia sentir, inundando a boca dela com seu gozo quente.

Sem reparar, sua mão estava segurando o colchão com força, ele estava suado e completamente satisfeito. Sua mente entrou num momento turvo e ele não conseguia pensar, apenas sentir aquela sensação que _ela_ lhe proporcionou do melhor jeito possível.

Se toda vez que ela fosse pedir desculpas isso acontecesse, então ela tinha um passe livre para ser descuidada.

Kakashi levantou o rosto enquanto estava largado na cama, ele a viu passar o polegar no canto da boca e chupá-lo rapidamente em seguida. Kami. Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo e de repente era como se ele precisasse de mais.

— Sakura – Ele chamou enquanto ela lhe lançava aquele olhar descarado — Venha aqui. – Ele a chamou sentando na cama enquanto ela sentava em seu colo de frente pra ele, abraçando-o com as pernas e apoiando seu troco com as mãos, deixando seu busto em evidencia.

— O que foi? – Perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar do rosto completamente despudorado.

— Quero dizer que aceito suas desculpas. – Ele disse sem conter um sorriso cínico enquanto sua mão deslizava pela coxa nua dela, imaginando as muitas possibilidades para aquela lingerie. — Mas não pense que estou satisfeito. — Sua boca estava contra o pescoço dela, soprando as palavras na pele alva.

— Ah... mas quem disse que acabou? – Ela respondeu longe demais. Kakashi recuou olhando para a moça com o cenho franzido.

— Sakura?

A moça a sua frente sorria como se alguém estivesse prestes a descobrir alguma travessura. Ela tocou o rosto dele com uma das mãos e então o beijou rapidamente. Ela era voraz, exigindo que ele se dedicasse naquele gesto, esfregando seu corpo no dele, mordendo os lábios masculinos e segurando firme em sua nuca. Ela o queria mais que nunca.

E então ele ouviu a porta abrir, mas ela não parou. Ele ouviu passos e ela intensificou o beijo. Ele sentiu a cama oscila com o peso de um novo alguém, mas ela só parecia mais imersa nele do que nunca, e então ele sentiu alguém sentar atrás de si e começar a lhe depositar beijos no pescoço enquanto a Sakura a sua frente escorregava para o outro lado.

Ele se virou brevemente para olhar e se deparou com uma segunda Sakura a suas costas.

— Bushin no jutsu? – Questionou imediatamente enquanto a Sakura a sua frente recuava o corpo com um sorriso no rosto.

— _Kage_ bushin no jutsu. – Ela respondeu pegando a mão dele e levando-a até sua bunda.

— Oh, quando você aprendeu isso? – Kakashi se sentia atordoado enquanto a Sakura às suas costas o depositava uma serie de beijos enquanto as mãos brincavam por todo seu corpo. De repente, ele estava completamente duro novamente.

— Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso _agora?_ – A Sakura original perguntou parando o que estava fazendo para o olhar diretamente, e era estranho sentir as mãos da garota em si enquanto a figura a sua frente não estava fazendo absolutamente nada. Ele sorriu torto imaginando as possibilidades e ela sorriu de volta.

Foi quando o bushin saiu de trás dele e Sakura o fez deitar novamente. A Sakura número um se levantou na cama o deixando entre suas pernas, foi quando a Sakura número dois apareceu logo em seguida, tirando a parte de cima do sutiã da mulher e estimulando ela com suas mãos. Era uma cena que ele jamais imaginou ver mas que, de alguma forma, o estava deixando louco.

Ele ameaçou levantar, mas o pé da menina o impedi. Ela apoiou um de seus pés no peito dele enquanto a Sakura número dois dava uma série de beijos a ela, fazendo-a gemer. A Sakura-bushin levou sua mão por dentro da calcinha de sua parte original e de repente Sakura apertou os olhos com força.

— Sakura, me deixe... – Ele pediu, porque estava desesperado para participar daquilo, mas o que recebeu foi o olhar vitorioso da Sakura número dois, que sussurrou ao ouvido da original um breve _eu te disse que ele ia pedir._

Sakura abriu os olhos nublados e a bushin se livrava da calcinha dela, rasgando a peça sem nenhuma piedade. A moça então sentou no rosto do homem, e é claro que este não se fez de desentendido. A chupou avidamente enquanto ela se esfregava nele.

Suas mãos a seguravam firmes enquanto sua língua trabalhava no clitóris encharcado da moça. Arrancando-lhe suspiros, ele se deleitava a cada ruído que ecoava no quarto do hotel em alto, claro e bom som. Ela gemia cada vez mais em puro prazer, e ele estava cada vez mais absorto em fazê-la chegar ao ápice, foi quando ele sentiu a Sakura número dois começar a chupá-lo.

Ele vacilou.

Gemeu enquanto tentava se concentrar em chupar a mulher em cima dele. Ele estava perto de fazê-la gozar, ele sabia, e foi por isso que a bushin começou seu trabalho sujo. Sakura queria torturá-lo, a verdade é que ela adorava esse jogo, e Kakashi estava prestes a perde-lo.

Eram muitos os estímulos. Ele a chupava sentindo o gosto dela se espalhar por sua boca, sua língua era precisa em estimular os pontos certos para que ela chegasse lá rapidamente, mas Sakura também sabia seus pontos fracos e sua cópia era eficiente em reproduzir os movimentos com muita dedicação.

Ela gemia, agora mais devagar. Kakashi estava perdendo o ritmo enquanto sentia seu corpo se preparar para gozar mais uma vez. Não teve jeito, ele parou de repente agarrando as coxas dela enquanto sentia seu pau latejando na boca quente da kunoichi. A Sakura original soltou uma risadinha de quem sabia que iria vencer essa disputa. Ela recuou um pouco para olhar a expressão dele enquanto gozava na boca da bushin.

Sakura era terrível. O sorriso no rosto dela era de absoluto controle sobre ele. De alguma forma aquilo a satisfazia mais do que o próprio orgasmo e ele adorava que ela tivesse esse ímpeto dominador as vezes. Ele gozou agarrado nas coxas dela, e de repente sentiu o peso da bushin desaparecer, juntamente com o ruído característico de um jutsu desfeito.

A kunoichi acariciou a bochecha dele com suavidade. Ele estava exausto. Era como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma missão difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se tivesse acabado de sair de um _spa_. Se sentia revigorado também.

— Ok... – Ele disse com os olhos fechados, sentindo os dedos dela passearem pelo seu rosto suado — Você conseguiu.

Sakura deu uma risadinha breve e logo depois o beijou rapidamente.

— Agora está satisfeito? – O questionamento surgiu com uma provocação. Ele riu.

— Quando você aprendeu esse jutsu? – Ele perguntou em seguida — É uma arma perigosa na sua mão, kunoichi.

— Yare, yare – Inocentemente ela foi se aprumando próximo a ele, deitando a cabeça no seu peito enquanto ele processava tudo — Naruto me ensinou como prêmio de uma aposta – Ela deu os ombros — Eu não consigo fazer perfeito, então acabo tendo que fazer o jutsu repetidamente até sair uma cópia realmente usável. – Ele concordou com a cabeça, afinal a moça era do tipo Genjutsu desde sempre, seria natural que encontrasse alguma dificuldade em ninjutsu, principalmente do nível do Kage Bushin.

— Isso explica sua demora no banheiro. – Ele disse enquanto a moça concordava com humor — O que você apostou com ele?

— Que eu ia ver seu rosto antes de dele.

A moça projetou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Eles ficaram olhando um ao outro por um longo momento e de alguma forma um certo orgulho crescia dentro dele. Ele jamais poderia imaginar qualquer cenário onde pudesse estar com ela daquela forma, mas de todas as possibilidades, ali estavam. Sem conseguir se segurar por muito tempo, ele a beijou suavemente.

Além disso, haviam outras questões que ele gostaria de saber, e a conversa foi por esse lado. Kakashi lhe perguntou pasmo sobre quando e como ela contou aquilo pra Naruto, mas é claro que a moça jamais diria exatamente como aconteceu, ela apenas disse que viu e Naruto saberia que ela não mentiria. Além disso, onde exatamente ela havia tido a _brilhante ideia_ de usar kage bushin para uma finalidade tão... exótica.

É claro que Sakura era uma caixinha de surpresas e havia lido a trilogia Icha Icha para buscar certas inspirações. Ela lhe contou isso com um rosto completamente vermelho e cheio de vergonha, mas é claro que Kakashi havia notado a semelhança apesar de não ter muito tempo para pensar na hora. Ele riu com a timidez quase ridícula dela, afinal ela tinha feito uma baita performance sexual a pouco tempo, e agora ao falar disso parecia completamente desconcertada.

Era em momento assim, quando Sakura mostrava sua incoerência, que ele mais a amava. Existia essa dualidade dela, a moça viva num limiar entre forte e frágil, severa e gentil, pervertida e santa. Bem, santa ela definitivamente não era, mas claramente havia uma tendência ali. Ele amava todos os lados dela, até os rabugentos.

E finalmente ele sentiu, com ela em seus braços, que suas férias tinham começado.

.

.

.

Dias se passaram enquanto o Hokage conciliava seus deveres com fugas estratégicas para aproveitar a viagem com sua namorada.

Sim. Namorada.

Foi assim que ele chamou Sakura durante uma conversa que tiveram com uma vendedora, ele deixou escapar sem pensar direito. Ele nunca tinha feito um pedido apropriado e ela também não, mas que outra palavra definiria o que estavam vivendo? Era como Asuma e Kurenai. Na época em que estavam saindo, eles jamais diriam aos outros que era um namoro, mas todos viam claramente que se configurava dessa maneira.

Mas Kakashi disse a Sakura enquanto compravam suvernirs para seus amigos no centro comercial de Iwa. Ele estava em suas roupas comuns e quase ninguém poderia dizer que ele era um importante ninja da Vila Oculta da Folha, e ela estava com seu blusão ninja preto, com o símbolo dos Uzumaki estampado em seu braço, e apenas por isso sabiam que eles eram estrangeiros.

Na primeira loja em que pararam, Sakura se apaixonou perdidamente por um par de sapatos. Eram brancos de tiras e pareciam confortáveis o suficiente para realizar missões de classe baixa. Segundo ela, ficariam bem em Ino porque tudo ficava bom na loira. Kakashi apenas observou enquanto ela negociava um preço que achasse justo. Naquele momento, Sakura parecia ser realmente uma filha de comerciantes.

Ela apontava os motivos para que ele pudesse lhe oferecer o menor preço, e o homem relutava em ceder, mas ela era muito mais esperta. Por fim, chegaram num valor que ela considerou vantajoso. O vendedor, sentindo-se derrotado, perguntou o nome da jovem e quando ouviu a palavra "Haruno" simplesmente surtou. Era um amigo dos pais de Sakura, um fornecedor.

Perderam algumas horas ali enquanto Sakura e o lojista falavam trivialidades. Kakashi conhecia os pais de Sakura a muito tempo. Eram uma dupla excêntrica e bastante severos com a criação da moça. Como parte da lei, qualquer criança que manifestasse aptidão em manipulação de chakra deveria ser encaminhada para receber treinamento ninja. Foi assim que Sakura acabou na academia ninja onde ninguém achava que ela chegaria tão longe.

Os pais dela, no entanto, encheram Kakashi de perguntas, sobre quem era ele e como ele iria proceder na tutela de sua criança. Foi estranho e divertido ao mesmo tempo, porque Kakashi sempre lidava com ninjas e de repente estava tomando chá com dois comerciantes que estavam unicamente preocupados com o futuro da menina. Foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu que precisava cuidar dela, ao contrário de Sasuke e Naruto, ela tinha para quem retornar, e Kakashi não queria trazer sofrimento a uma dupla tão dedicada.

Foi ali, antes mesmo de conhece-la, que ele decidiu que tomaria conta dela, que nada de ruim aconteceria a ela. Era estranho pensar nisso quando ela estava ali, na sua frente, falando com um semi-desconhecido sobre como as coisas estavam indo bem para os pais dela. Ele sabia que havia negligenciado a aprendizagem dela, primeiro porque ela era do tipo Genjutsu e ele era claramente do tipo Ninjutsu, mas ele não se esforçou também para ensiná-la.

Parte disso era porque queria que ela virasse uma chunin e parasse por ali. Porque ser jounin significaria missões cada vez mais difíceis, e ele não poderia estar sempre com ela, não poderia protege-la. Era um pensamento egoísta, mas isso surgia nele de épocas em épocas. Ele sempre viu potencial nela em ser uma ninja cada vez melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele pensava na possibilidade dela deixar tudo para trás e se tornar uma civil dona de comércio, e assim estaria muito mais segura.

Mas Sakura nunca lhe cobrou. Ao invés disso, ela foi atrás de quem sabia o que era ser subestimada e pediu para que a treinasse. Tudo que Sakura se tornou era, em grande parte, consequência da influência de Tsunade em sua vida. Ele se sentiu um tanto traído quando retornou de uma longa missão e a encontrou como chunin. Tsunade já estava enviando ela numa missão importante num vilarejo ao norte e ele se adiantou em pedir que o incluísse. Foi assim que ele se sobrecarregou de trabalho enquanto Naruto treinava com Jiraiya. Ele realizava as próprias missões rank A ou S e participava das de Sakura rank C ou B.

E Kami, depois de um tempo que passaram na vila sem receber nenhuma missão, Naruto retornou e ele teve a brilhante ideia de realizar o teste dos guizos, e se arrependeu no segundo que a viu socar o chão e o estraçalhar em pedaços. Tsunade tinha criado uma cópia de si mesma, as mesmas habilidades com um temperamento semelhante. E Kakashi ficou louco, porque toda aquela força significava muito mais perigo.

Mas ela tinha se saído bem, Tsunade tinha treinado ela muito bem. E agora ela estava ali, como se fosse uma mera comerciante rindo com a coincidência de encontrar alguém familiar. Foi quando do nada o homem se deu conta que Kakashi esteve ali o tempo todo e perguntou quem ele era. Ela podia ter dado várias respostas, mas escolheu a palavra _amigo._

Oh, sim. Amigo.

Não sensei, não Hokage, não Senpai... Amigo.

Mas as alternativas seriam melhores?

Quando ela finalmente se livrou do homem, eles seguiram passeando pelo centro, olhando as vitrines das lojas e conversando sobre o que comprar e para quem comprar. Acabaram por parar numa loja de pijamas e Sakura levou uma touca de sapo para Naruto. Kakashi aproveitou e levou um conjunto de saquê para Genma. Dessa vez, a médica poupou o vendedor de uma negociação acirrada a pedido de Kakashi.

Chega de pechincha.

Ela reclamou um pouco mais superou em prol do humor do homem. Porque a palavra _amigo_ ainda não havia sido digerida. Não demoraram muito e chegaram a um local que vendia coisas para crianças, e Kakashi surpreendentemente conhecia a mulher que estava responsável pela loja. Ela tinha um nome mas ele já não lembrava, a conhecera numa missão que tivera quando ainda era garoto, e ela já estava tão mudada.

O reconheceu na hora que viu. Eles conversaram rapidamente enquanto Sakura parecia entretida com as roupas de bebê, decidindo o que deveria levar para seu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha. Kakashi resolveu levar algo para Mirai e questionava a conhecida sobre as possibilidades de um presente para uma pequena mocinha. Acabou vendo uma pelúcia do Hachibi e decidindo que seria o presente perfeito.

Ambos se juntaram a Sakura, que ainda não havia se decidido. A vendedora, é claro, tinha o dever de ajuda-la, mas ao invés disso ficou apenas tentando puxar papo com um Hatake pouco humorado, querendo apenas entender o que a palavra _amigo_ significava no dicionário daquele relacionamento, e enquanto tentava parecer interessado entre o que a moça dizia e Sakura fazia, Kakashi acabou percebendo...

Sakura estava começando a ignorar deliberadamente a vendedora e ele. Seguindo pelos corredores na frente dos dois enquanto se fingia interessada em produtos que não tinham nada a ver com o que habitualmente ela daria a alguém. De repente, quando tinha circulado a loja toda com certo nível de urgência velada, ela declarou que não iria levar nada e pediu que Kakashi pagasse o que tinha escolhido para voltarem ao hotel.

Sim, ela havia encerrado o passeio antes mesmo de saber se ele também queria encerrar.

O humor de Sakura sempre flutuou dessa maneira, desde que se lembrava, e por isso ele não deu muita bola. Foi ao caixa junto com a moça, que lhe lançava sorrisos e mais sorrisos, perguntando sobre sua vida. Ficou surpresa ao saber que ele havia se tornado Hokage, mas continuou parercendo muito disponível, até que soltou algo que claramente deixou Sakura irritada.

Chamou-a de guarda costas.

Kami-sama.

Ela simplesmente quebrou uma prateleira quando ouviu as palavras da outra. Foi um movimento involuntário bem típico da mulher, mas ainda assim ali estava o prejuízo. Sakura pediu desculpas apesar de não parecer nenhum pouco culpada e se propôs a pagar pelo móvel, mas a vendedora simplesmente disse que podia perdoar a guarda-costas atrapalhada porque Kakashi tinha feito muito por ela.

Não era difícil perceber a veia saltando do rosto de Sakura a essa altura, e de repente tudo fez sentido. Para alguém tão inteligente, Kakashi tinha demorado para perceber o ciúmes de Sakura.

— Na verdade, ela é minha namorada. – Ele disse sem planejar muito as palavras, e só se deu conta do que falou quando Sakura começou a ficar mais vermelha do que os cabelos de Karin.

Foi o suficiente para que a vendedora recuasse sobre qualquer investida e resolvesse cobrar pelo prejuízo. Ele deixou que Sakura pagasse porque ele ainda era mão de vaca e estava irritado pela palavra amigo.

Saíram da loja e ela parecia completamente sem jeito. Evitava olhar pra ele e caminhava como se estivesse indo para lugar nenhum. Ele conseguia, inclusive, ver a fumaça saindo da cabeça dela de tanto pensar, e aquilo começou a amolecer seu coração já completamente contaminado por seus sentimentos pela garota.

Quando eles estavam quase cruzando o limite do centro com o bairro adjacente, Kakashi puxou o braço da moça e arrastou para um beco vazio. Ele a fez olhá-lo os olhos e perguntou o porquê dela estar evitando-o de repente, e então ela balbuciou a palavra _namorado_. Ele não conseguiu aguentar, a moça era tão fofa de um jeito que ele queria lhe abraçar para nunca mais soltar.

Kakashi sorriu pra ela daquele jeito confiante. Ela conseguia se lembrar daquela expressão porque ele sempre estava assim quando falava algo para confortá-la, e então ele lhe disse que ela assim que ela deveria apresenta-lo aos outros, como seu namorado, porque era assim que ele se sentia e esperava que ela se sentisse da mesma forma.

Quando ela concordou com as palavras dele daquele jeito tímido e feliz, ele completamente esqueceu da palavra amigo.

Namorado soava muito melhor.

.

.

.

MINHAS LEITORAS MAIS LINDAS DESSE BRASIL

Voltando depois de muito tempo pra dizer pra vocês que: EU TINHA ESQUECIDO DE POSTAR O CAPÍTULO AHAHAH

Gente, ele tá pronto a tanto tempo que o próximo tá quase concluído kkkkkkkk faltam três cenas do próximo capítulo, que é uma extensão desse aqui, mas assim um capítulo diferente, por isso o _parte I._

Eu só esqueci, gente, desculpa! Essa época de quarentena eu me comprometi a aprender japonês e melhorar minhas habilidades com o after effects, estou conseguindo, mas também tenho que trabalhar fora de casa porque sou jornalista hahaaha então minha rotina na quarentena tá basicamente a mesma coisa de antes, com exceção de que minhas aulas na faculdade paralisaram, então isso explica porque eu só esqueci de postar ahahahaha

Como o próximo capítulo tá bem adiantado, talvez vocês o vejam aqui em uma semana. AHAHAH mas eu nunca prometo nada, porque ele tem umas cenas difíceis que eu to tentando manejar emocionalmente.

Nesse capítulo vemos os dias de férias de Kakashi e Sakura na vila da pedra, e eu to amando esse ambiente pra eles. Eles estão livres para namorar longe dos olhos alheios e podem ser quem são sem muita pressão, apesar de todos os possíveis problemas sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Eu quis mostrar um cotidiano tranquilo onde eles passaram daquela fase de traição e preocupação com sasuke para algo mais centrado no relacionamento deles dois.

Ainda há todo o problema por ele ser hokage, e por conta de Naruto etc... Mas nessa viagem eles estão se descobrindo nesse relacionamento, vendo que podem sim ter um futuro juntos, do tipo que vão envelhecer numa varanda lado a lado... ahahaha Sakura agora vai estar envolta na maternidade por conta da Hinata grávida, e foi inevitável ela se imaginar com um filho de kakashi e ele notou isso. Ele consegue colocar isso num plano mais distante porque ele sabe que ainda é muito cedo pros dois, mas eventualmente ele gostaria de ter um bebe com Sakura se ela quiser também.

Ela tá nesse processo de desacostumar a pensar em sasuke no futuro dela, e é esquisito e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso ver Kakashi entrando nos planos futuros que ela faz de maneira pessoal.

Enfim, é só um capítulo gostosinho antes das merdas começarem a voar HAHAHA ai gente, essa fic não tá nem na metade viu. AHAHAHAH e o mais bizarro é q os personagens já tem vida própria e tão guiando essa história de um jeito que tá sendo até difícil pra mim imaginar qual será o final.

Então só temos uma alternativa: CONTINUARMOS JUNTAS PARA DESBRAVARMOS ESSE DESERTO CHEIO DE FLORES.

* * *

**ThayseUchiha:** JAMAISSS! To usando máscara, muito alcool gel (sempre usei bastante por ter muito contato com o público) e tentando sair o minimo possível. Corona não me pega, deus nos livre hahahaaha

Nossa, eu to super tentanto dar atenção melhor a fic, mas ta super caótico conciliar o trabalho e tudo mais... Mas dessa vez foi eu vacilando mesmo e super esquecendo do capítulo AHAH muito lesa. Desculpa ):

E ó, você que pode tá trabalhando no hospital, toma muuito cuidado hein! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, mas tenta tirar os epi com calma, a gente fez pesquisa e viu que o contágio por mal retirada dos epi é o principal fator pro contágio em profissionais da saúde. Se cuida hein?

E, awwwn que bom q você gostou do papo da sakura e do sasuke AHAHA, eu lembro que demorei muito pra escrever porque eu ficava pensando em como ele se sentia com tudo aquilo. Foi tudo na perspectiva dele e o Sasuke nessa fic é uma pessoa muito menos explosiva porque ele tá tentando entender o lugar dele naquele mundo, e Sakura é a pessoa mais importante pra ele nesse momento, ainda que ele não saiba como encaixar ela no mundo dele também.

Bem AHAHAHAH por enquanto não precisamos nos preocupar com sasuke, não é mesmo? AHAHAHAH repito: POR ENQUANTO.

Espero que não fique com raiva de mim e goste do novo capítulo! Obrigada por sempre estar comigo, e... continue comigo AHAHAH beeeeijooo, lave as mãos! ò.o

* * *

**Bela21**: NAO ME ABANDONE JAMAIS~~~ UUHUHU

AHAHAHA poxa, senti falta da sua review, mas como eu sei que as vezes a gente lê algo e só fica "krl quero mais" então eu procuro não ser chata com isso. Então não se preocupe, mas adoro reviews mande sempre. AHAHAH

MANA DO CÉU, HAHAAH eu ri escrevendo ele todo agoniado querendo ver ela e perguntar sobre o que diabos dignificava aquele requerimento de divórcio. Foi uma das cenas que surgiu do nada, porque eu senti que o personagem queria isso, e eu amo quando isso acontece, porque da mais dimensão a coisa.

E nossa.. esse momento sasusaku foi tudo né? Minha irmã tinha pedido sorvete no dia e a noite simplesmente me pareceu certo você levar sua namorada pra tomar sorvete no primeiro encontro. As pessoas subestimam esse rolê mas eu amo!

Kakashi é um deus em forma de homem lindo 2d.

Espero que curta essa parte da viagem, ainda tem mais no próximo capítulo!

CONTINUE COMIGO, LAVE AS MÃOS E VAMOS SHIPAARR!

* * *

Próximo capítulo: MAIS KAKASAKU EM IWA! AHAH, temos a nomeação oficial da Kurotsuchi como líder da vila, drama e... SHIKATEMA! E esse vai ser o único spoiler que eu vou dar pra vocês. AHAHAHA

CONTINUE COMIGO! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA

Beeeeijooosss~


	10. Meu futuro com você (Parte II)

.

_Capítulo IX_

_**Meu futuro com você (Parte II)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Faltavam alguns dias para a nomeação da Tsuchikage. Os compromissos de Kakashi estavam completamente zerados e ele tinha total dedicação a sua namorada. Sakura tinha encontrado com Oonoki no dia anterior e feito o que se propôs a fazer para poder participar daquela viagem: Uma consulta médica.

Como comprovado, ela atestou que Oonoki já não tinha mais jeito. O velho Tsuchikage já não tinha mais tanta força como antes, usar seu jutsu causava um desgaste severo em suas células e o controle de chakra já não era mais confiável. Os dias dele como ninja estavam contados como todos bem sabiam, e agora só restava fazer com que ele vivesse da melhor forma possível o resto de sua vida.

Mas quando voltou ao quarto, Sakura se cercou de seus papeis. Exames, pergaminhos médicos, livros sobre fluxo de chakra e recuperação celular. Ela ficou imersa naquela pesquisa desde que saiu de seu encontro com Oonoki, nem comeu direito, só parou para dormir porque Kakashi já não aguentava mais a luz acesa.

E agora que ele saia do banheiro depois de seu banho matinal, Sakura estava ali em seu pijama branco revirando os papeis com uma expressão de quem estava chegando a uma conclusão. Ele se sentou numa poltrona na lateral do quarto e assistiu um pouco do processo dela. A concentração que demonstrava sobre todas aquelas letras e fórmulas lhe lembrava de quando ela salvou Kankurou em Suna durante a primeira missão que receberam como Time Kakashi.

Seu vício em trabalho era uma parte da sua vida. Sakura nunca tiraria férias completamente, não enquanto houvesse qualquer um que precisasse de sua ajuda ou qualquer ideia que rondasse sua mente. Ele gostava que ela fosse tão dedicada, porque foi isso que a fez ser a ninja que é hoje. Ele gostava de vê-la em ação e amava que ela fosse tão independente.

Ela suspirou largando o lápis e jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele podia ver as marcas do lençol no rosto dela, mostrando que sequer se preocupou com a higiene matinal e apenas mergulhou no trabalho assim que acordou, porque ela havia acordado muito antes que ele.

— Ne, Kakashi – Ela disse esticando o corpo com as mãos pra cima — Acho que sei como fazer o Gai-sensei recuperar o movimento da perna dele.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos com a declaração da moça dada de uma maneira tão casual. Depois da abertura do oitavo portão, Gai simplesmente tinha perdido o movimento de sua perna, já que seus ossos estraçalharam no processo, e ter tomado apenas esse dano tinha sido uma sorte porque o normal seria ele só morrer.

— O que você está dizendo? – Kakashi perguntou com cautela, sem entender direito sobre o que ela estava falando. Se qualquer outra pessoa o dissesse isso, ele acharia que era apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas se tratando de Sakura...

— Eu estudei os exames de Oonoki e percebi que ele estava tendo uma deterioração das células por conta da velhice, algo natural. O uso de chakra seria debilitado porque nós precisamos ter um corpo apto a aguentar o fluxo de energia organizado, e ele já não tem mais. É um caso similar ao de Gai. – Ela explicava enquanto gesticulava — Ele teve uma deterioração das células, mas foi por conta do volume de chakra que foi liberado descontroladamente, e isso consumiu ele de tal forma que seu corpo simplesmente não aguentou.

— Sim, Tsunade-sama explicou isso. – Kakashi confirmou impaciente.

— Pois é, lembra do jutsu de terapia alternativa que eu estava desenvolvendo? – Ela perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama, amarrando seu cabelo no alto.

— Sim. — Kakashi não tirava os olhos dela e achava absurdo sobre como ela falava aquelas coisas como se não fossem grandes coisas.

— Então, ele faz estimulação dos músculos e células com o chakra do próprio indivíduo. Em teoria eu posso induzir o sistema de chakra dele a se reorganizar e forçar a regeneração dos músculos danificados. – Sakura parou na frente dele com uma expressão séria, ainda tinha o que falar — É claro que ele jamais estaria apto a voltar a atividade ninja plena, e eu teria que remover os fragmentos de ossos e substituir por uma prótese de metal, mas ele poderia voltar a andar com fisioterapia e um tratamento prolongado.

O homem não sabia muito sobre ninjutsu médico ou sobre regeneração de células. Pra ser completamente honesto, ele não sabia nada sobre essas coisas além do básico. Ela falou tudo aquilo e ele só entendeu que ela podia dar uma qualidade de vida melhor a Gai, que sofria preso a uma cadeira de rodas por mais que insistisse em manter a moral elevada.

Ele a abraçou de repente e a girou no ar. Ela gritou de surpresa e depois se rendeu rindo no abraço dele. Gai era um amigo importante, alguém que nunca deixou de acreditar em Kakashi. Eles eram grandes amigos e se Sakura podia fazer algo por ele, então Kakashi seria eternamente grato. Ele a girou de novo e a beijou assim que os pés dela tocaram o chão.

— Faça o que for preciso.

— É só uma teoria, ok? — Ela disse certificando-se que ele mantivesse suas expectativas num campo real e ele concordou entendendo que não deveria colocar tanta pressão nela — Assim que voltarmos vou fazer alguns testes e aí vemos no que dá.

— Só em saber que você está tentando, eu já fico aliviado.

Sakura sorriu pra ele segurando o rosto do homem entre as mãos. Ele conseguia ver na expressão dela o deleite de pode-lo ver sem máscara. Ela o beijou rapidamente e sorriu completamente confortável nos braços dele, e era assim que ele queria ficar com ela para sempre.

Mas então um som alto e claro se fez presente. Sakura corou imediatamente e Kakashi segurou o riso. Claro que a barriga dela estava reclamando. Ela não comia desde que chegou no hotel depois do encontro com Oonoki, e agora estava faminta.

Eles se separaram e Kakashi sugeriu que pedissem comida no quarto, mas é claro que sendo Sakura, ela não facilitaria as coisas nem quando a fome era sua maior inimiga.

— 'To com saudade da sua comida.

O que fazer? Eles estavam a quilômetros de casa, numa terra distante em um local onde fizeram de lar um quarto de hotel. Ele não podia simplesmente caminhar até a cozinha e fazer alguma refeição para ela deliberadamente, não é?

Mas ela fez aquela cara. Aqueles olhos verdes se transformaram naquilo que ele jamais poderia resistir, somado com a sua voz manhosa e o significado de todas as palavras... Além disso ela também tinha passado tanto tempo simplesmente dedicada ao trabalho, desenvolvendo um estudo teórico sobre um caso dificílimo...

Ela merecia comer o que quisesse.

Então ele a pegou pela mão e saiu do quarto em sua calça folgada e camisa azul escuro. Estava com chinelos de uma maneira que muitos simplesmente sequer conseguem imaginá-lo, enquanto ela vestia seu short cotton e uma blusa folgada com o nome "KONOHA RULES" estampada sobre o peito em letras garrafais.

Desceram pelas escadas, passaram pelo saguão e viram a placa "apenas pessoal autorizado: cozinha". Ele não teve nenhuma dúvida, apenas bateu na porta e esperou que alguém viesse atende-lo. O homem vestido em braço com uma touca na cabeça apareceu para saber o que queriam. Ouviu o pedido de Kakashi como se tivesse escutando uma piada, o mandou voltar pro quarto imediatamente porque tinham trabalho a fazer.

Kakashi já estava desistindo quando uma camareira passou pelo local, fazendo uma reverencia formal e o chamando de _Hokage-sama_.

Foi como mágica. O homem que antes negava o pedido de Kakashi começava a se desculpar desesperadamente. Arrastou a dupla para dentro da cozinha e deixou que o homem fizesse o que quer que quisesse fazer. Sakura sentou sua bunda numa bancada vazia com um sorriso de criança na face enquanto o Hokage prendia os cabelos como medida de segurança alimentar.

Todos davam os ingredientes que Kakashi pediam, eles olhavam de perto os procedimentos trocando dicas com homem. Obviamente Kakashi estava aprendendo bastante sobre os métodos de cocção que praticavam em Iwa, ao mesmo tempo ensinava algumas coisas sobre a comida em Konoha. Assim, em algumas horas, Sakura se deparava uma grande tigela de ramen tempura.

Ela parecia completamente satisfeita, declarando que não havia ninguém que cozinhasse melhor que Hatake Kakashi, e ele adorava vê-la assim, tendo tudo o que queria, porque ela sempre se contentava com coisas simples apesar de tudo. Além disso, todos na cozinham pareciam satisfeitos em ver o Hokage de uma forma tão intima, afinal quem diria que o chefe de Konoha tinha um hobby tão comum.

Eles voltaram para o quarto de hotel e Sakura pulou na cama com um sorriso, passando a mão na própria barriga com satisfação.

— Eu simplesmente amo qualquer coisa que você faz. – Declarou ainda sob efeito da refeição — Você tem que cozinhar pra sempre pra mim! Eu tava desejando isso a dias.

— Não pretendo fazer diferente. – Ele falou sentando-se na cama calmamente — E você tem que lembrar de comer mesmo quando está trabalhando.

— Haiii – Sua voz soava extremamente preguiçosa — Mas eu não vou me preocupar com isso, porque agora tenho você pra me lembrar dessas coisas, né Kakashi?

Ele sorriu enquanto confirmava com a cabeça. De agora em diante, ele cuidaria melhor dela.

.

.

.

O dia antes da nomeação da nova Tsuchikage chegou antes do esperado, o que significava que tinham passado três semanas longe de casa. As comitivas dos Kages presentes na vila tinham sido convocadas para uma reunião informal em comemoração. Gaara tinha trazido seu irmão e irmã, enquanto que Kakashi tinha Shikamaru e Sakura a tira colo, os outros Kages se limitaram a trazer dois acompanhantes mesmo que sua comitiva tivesse sido muito maior.

Devido a guerra, Temari podia reconhecer vários rostos, ainda que uma parte não lhe fosse familiar em nenhum aspecto. O salão onde estavam era ao ar livre, com pilastras em mármore branco e decoração floral. Kurotsuchi, a quarta na sucessão, tinha armado uma estrutura próxima ao monumento de tributo aos kages naquela vila.

Ao contrário do monumento Hokage, aquilo era simples demais, singelo. Havia toda uma representatividade e um simbolismo forte, mas no final das contas Temari preferia sempre as cabeças gigantes talhadas em pedra do que o lago com a pedra no meio. Também não gostava muito do monumento em Suna, mas também não era como se aquilo realmente importasse.

Ela poderia parafrasear seu esposo naquele momento, porque estava tudo chato e problemático. O cinco Kages estavam reunidos em uma só mesa redonda, a conversa flutuava entre política e trivialidades, todos tentando não se aprofundarem muito nas questões técnicas sobre a aliança, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Temari se sentia irritada, mas não era por nada que estava acontecendo no local e sim porque seu esposo estava plantado no canto enquanto fumava um cigarro. Shikamaru estava se matando lentamente. Ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar quando sentiu que seu temperamento estava mudando pra algo explosivo. Não era a hora de ficar emburrada.

Olhando para os lados ela viu as pequenas mesas preenchidas com pessoas, numa próxima ao bar havia Sakura tomando saquê com dois ninjas de Iwa. Elas não se conheciam tão bem assim, mas Temari considerava Sakura uma de suas poucas amigas em Konoha. A mulher era uma viciada em trabalho e por isso só conseguia encontra-la se fosse a lanchonete do local no horário de almoço.

Elas se falavam algumas vezes, se esbarravam eventualmente, e Sakura era bastante gentil em todos os momentos. Temari sempre achou que ela deveria achar alguém melhor que Sasuke e jamais conseguiria entender como ela sustentou esse amor por tanto tempo. O Uchiha a magoou mais do que qualquer outra mulher poderia aguentar, mas ali estava ela, depois de sobreviver a tudo.

Sakura era forte. Temari a admirava como a pessoa que ela era nas diversas situações. Ela não conseguia entender do porquê Shikamaru reprovar tanto o relacionamento dela com Kakashi. É claro que havia a implicação aluno-professor, mas não é como se Sakura fosse uma vulnerável naquele momento, e essa dinâmica já não existia desde que ele abrira mão da função em prol da aprendizagem dela com a Quinta Hokage.

— Curiosa? – A pergunta veio de uma voz muito bem conhecida. Temari não virou para olhá-lo, continuou vendo Sakura conversar animadamente enquanto gesticulava de maneira espalhafatosa.

— Na verdade sim – Ela respondeu sentindo que podia explodir com ele ali mesmo — Me pergunto como você pode reprovar um relacionamento que claramente faz bem aos dois.

— Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso? – Perguntou o homem suprimindo um suspiro profundo. Sempre isso, quando ela estava zangada por algo, ela levantava um assunto completamente diferente para poder brigar com ele. — Já disse, é errado.

— Porque? – Temari perguntou sem muito humor na voz. Foi automático, e apesar de ela já saber a resposta, ela precisava que ele respondesse novamente.

— Temari... – A voz dele saia cansada — Não vamos falar disso hoje. – Pediu por fim.

— Sabe, Shikamaru, você é um bom amigo – Ela disse de repente fazendo-o recuar. — Eu sei que por muito tempo você foi a única pessoa que falava com Naruto na Vila. Também sei que você esteve com ele e o apoiou por todo o caminho que trilhou e sacrificou coisas porque acreditava nele.

Aquele discurso, vindo de Temari, era inédito para ele. Sabendo que provavelmente ela estava puta por conta do cigarro que acabara de fumar, ele apenas escutou os elogios – ele decidiu interpretar assim – e esperou pelo pior, porque vindo dela, as coisas só tenderiam a piorar.

— Naruto fez muito por todos nós, mas isso não significa que devemos seguir nossas vidas de acordo com o que ele queria. – Ela suspirou enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do corpo — Digo, olhe pra esses dois. Kakashi não para de olhar para ela, ainda que queira disfarçar, e ela fica virando para a mesa dele de cinco em cinco minutos, sorrindo como uma idiota.

— Eu já te disse, Temari. – Shikamaru falou sem sequer olhar para o que ela estava dizendo — Eu não vejo problema neles juntos, mas acho que ela está sendo extremamente egoísta em deixar Sasuke depois de ter feito Naruto viver o inferno para realizar aquela promessa.

— Não faça parecer que aquela guerra foi por culpa de uma promessa tão infantil. — A loira sequer olhou para ele enquanto falava — Naruto fez aquilo por si mesmo, ele precisava colocar o amigo dele de volta nos eixos. A promessa foi só uma consequência do que ele já ia fazer. Sakura foi só um incentivo a mais, e Naruto não parece se importar muito com o relacionamento dos dois.

Shikamaru conteve um longo suspiro. De repente queria fumar novamente. Dessa vez, sua esposa estava seguindo uma outra linha de raciocínio para tentar convencê-lo de que ele só estava cego porque achava que Naruto ia se magoar com tudo aquilo. Ele tinha que dar créditos a ela por não estar se mostrando tão puta e tentar conversar com ele de maneira mais causal, mas no final ele sabia que não se tratava de Sakura e Kakashi, e por isso deixou que a conversa continuasse.

— Só acho estranho que de repente ela tenha se apaixonado por ele.

_E ele por ela._ Mas isso ele resolveu não dizer. Aquele relacionamento, na visão dele, era incógnita. Kakashi era velho demais, sofrido demais e inteligente demais para se envolver com a bagunça que seria ter um relacionamento com Haruno Sakura. E Sakura era nova demais, ingênua demais e inteligente demais para se envolver com alguém com tanta bagagem quando Hatake Kakashi. Eles eram tão incompatíveis que Shikamaru chegou a se perguntar se eles tinham algo em comum além de serem ninjas.

É claro que ele entendia que o romance acontece de formas estranhas, afinal veja só o exemplo dele mesmo. Temari não tinha nada a ver com ele, ainda assim ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e só descansava quando estavam na mesma cama.

A mulher estava ali com sua pose superior e ele adorava como ela ficava quando discutia com ele por algo que acreditava ter total razão.

— Não é estranho. Se você pensar direito, sempre foi Kakashi. – Temari disse sem muito mistério — Não foi Naruto e muito menos Sasuke que sempre esteve ali por ela, que realmente prestou atenção nela. Sempre foi Kakashi quem estava nesse papel. E se você realmente parar para prestar atenção neles, vai ver que tudo está onde deveria estar.

— Ele é professor dela, é claro que deveria estar nesse papel.

— Pelo amor do Rikkudou, Shikamaru, só olhe para eles por dois minutos!

O Nara revirou os olhos e fez o que ela pediu por fim. Olhou para Sakura por um longo momento enquanto ela estava conversando animosamente com os ninjas na mesa. O clima era bom e o vento soprava calmo, balançando a toalha da mesa levemente assim como os cabelos dela. A mesa branca com toalha vermelha era pequena demais para os três acomodados ali. Tinha saquê e pratos com petiscos. Sakura segurava um espeto enquanto gesticulava, parecia falar sobre qualquer coisa com muita propriedade, se gabando pra cima dos dois que obviamente duvidavam da palavra de uma ninja médica magrinha.

Do outro lado, numa versão maior da mesa branca, Kakashi estava com os braços cruzados olhando preguiçosamente para alguma coisa vinda do líder da Vila da Névoa Oculta. Ele não estava falando e por vezes parecia com sono, mas aquela era a expressão habitual do homem quando ele tinha que estar num lugar que obviamente não queria estar.

Shikamaru o viu remexer-se na cadeira branca e virar o rosto lateralmente, era um movimento sutil de quem não queria chamar atenção para si, seus olhos direcionaram para o local em que acharia as costas da kunoichi de cabelos rosas. Ele ficou sustentando seu olhar por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para vê-la apontar o dedo animada e depois recuar.

Foi bizarro, porque parecia que de alguma forma ela tinha percebido aquele olhar, e no segundo seguinte ela olhou por cima do ombro e seus olhos encontraram imediatamente os dele. Ela riu um pouco mais e ele acenou com a cabeça. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para dizer que estavam apaixonados.

— Estão apaixonados – Shikamaru disse olhando para o chão enquanto esfregava o nariz com as costas da mão, para só então levantar a cabeça e olhar Temari — E daí?

— E dai que estão felizes – Ela disse de repente — Não era isso que Naruto queria? Que ela fosse feliz? Ela tem que estar condenada a infelicidade porque Naruto trouxe Sasuke de volta? — Temari suspirou – Eu entendo que você esteja só querendo evitar que Naruto sofra, mas ele está vivendo a vida dele e Sakura finalmente está vivendo também. Ela o ajudou com Sasuke e agora está vivendo a própria vida.

O Nara olhou para Temari por um momento e voltou a olhar para o casal ali. Sim, Naruto queria que todos fossem felizes, e claramente Sakura estava vivendo esse momento da forma mais intensa que podia. Kakashi também estava feliz como a muito tempo não se permitia estar. Tudo estava em harmonia, e aparentemente ele era o único incomodado, apesar de que Naruto sequer sonhava com esse romance.

— Porque eu aprovar esses dois é tão importante pra você? – Shikamaru perguntou de repente, percebendo que nunca havia pensado por esse lado, sobre o porquê de Temari insistia tanto nisso.

Ela sorriu olhando para o nada como se estivesse lembrando de algo só dela, deitou brevemente a cabeça no próprio ombro e por fim o olhou de um modo que raramente demonstrava.

— Porque eu me vejo nela – Disse com uma voz um tanto nostálgica enquanto que Shikamaru franzia o cenho — Contra todas as possibilidades, ela encontrou alguém com quem queria estar e resolveu ficar com ele mesmo que não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer, mesmo que as pessoas não esperassem isso...

O Nara recuou pego de surpresa. Sim, o romance deles não foi fácil. Primeiro porque tiveram que admitir pra si mesmos que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e depois tiveram que admitir para o outro sobre isso, e quando finalmente podiam estar juntos como um casal, o conselho de Sunagakure tomou conhecimento do romance, e o inferno começou.

Temari era a irmã mais velha do quarto Kazekage e filha do terceiro. Vinha da família mais importante da Vila Oculta da Areia e servia como uma das mais importantes ninjas do acerto de Gaara. Um romance da princesa Sabaku com alguém que fosse leal à outra vila era quase que um crime.

Várias questões foram levantadas, a lealdade dela fora questionada, e mesmo em tempos de paz, uma guerra hipotética fora colocada em questão. Tudo porque Temari era relevante demais no local de onde veio e Shikamaru importante demais em toda a manutenção administrativa de Konoha.

Supostamente não eram para estar juntos, mas ambos se recusaram a ceder. Temari com certeza tinha feito mais sacrifícios que ele, deixando sua terra natal para permitir que Shikamaru seguisse o caminho que escolheu, afinal, ela também não tinha desistido de suas funções.

Ele maneou a cabeça de maneira relutante. Temari tinha completa razão. Ele estava sendo uma versão do conselho de Sunagakure quando o assunto era o relacionamento dos dois. Eles estavam apaixonados e apenas tentavam seguir com esse romance de uma maneira que não precisassem se separar, e é claro que haveriam dificuldade, mas o Nara percebeu que no final das contas ele não precisava ser essa dificuldade para os dois.

— _Mendokuse..._ \- Resmungou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto fechava os olhos — Você devia ter me dito isso antes de eu ter sido um completo babaca com eles.

— Ah, Shikamaru. - Temari deu os ombros — Pra alguém tão inteligente, as vezes você esquece que nem tudo é uma questão de lógica, e sim de empatia.

Ele sorriu pra ela. Tinha vontade de beijá-la naquele exato momento, de lhe dizer que ela era a melhor parte dele e que toda a luta, todo o estresse sobre a relação e por fim o casamento deles valera a pena. Mas se contentou com o sorriso que ela lhe lançou. Chegar em um entendimento com Temari era assim, pura satisfação.

Mas as vezes isso não durava por muito tempo.

— E temos que resolver essa coisa do cigarro.

Ele revirou os olhos, nunca era fácil com Temari. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua carteira de cigarros e colocou na mão ela. A verdade é que ele estava sendo influenciado pelo clima recém instaurado de resolução de problemas, Sakura e Kakashi já não seria mais uma pauta na relação deles, e ele queria que o cigarro também não fosse mais uma.

— Pra que você está me dando isso?

Fumar tinha um significado para Shikamaru e Temari sabia disso. Era um símbolo que o fazia sentir-se mais próximo de seu falecido sensei. Asuma era um segundo pai para ele, alguém que lhe tinha ensinado sobre o que de fato era ser um ninja e do porquê fazer todas as coisas que faziam. Ele sentia falta do homem mais do que seus outros companheiros de time, e a morte dele era algo que ele jamais poderia superar completamente.

Mas Temari tinha razão.

Enquanto viajavam para Iwa, ainda no trem, Temari lhe jogou na cara que o fumo já tinha perdido o significado e que agora Shikamaru era meramente um viciado em nicotina como qualquer outro. Aquilo o deixou enfurecido, e é claro foi o que causou todo o estranhamento nos primeiros dias em Iwa, e que graças ao meio conselho de Kakashi ele foi capaz de superar.

Agora ele fumava porque era um viciado, ele tinha que admitir.

— Eu não vou parar de fumar porque sabe o que isso significa pra mim – Ele disse sem olhar para ela — Mas você tem razão. A única coisa que me aproxima de Asuma nesse momento é que talvez eu o veja antes do tempo porque estou me matando ao fumar tanto num só dia. Nem ele fumava tanto assim... - Shikamaru devaneou coçando o rosto — Então, Temari, você me dá dois cigarros todos os dias e resolvemos esse impasse também - O olhar dele levantou para mirá-la — Tudo bem pra você?

Ela sorriu.

— Aa. Desse jeito está bem pra mim.

E como se fosse um segredo, Temari lhe beijou rapidamente. Ele ficou parado em pura surpresa com o gesto, primeiro porque ela não era dada a demonstrações públicas de afeto e segundo porque ela se recusáva a beijá-lo caso estivesse cheirando a cigarro.

Shikamaru sorriu bobo. Nada teria significado se não tivesse Temari por perto. Era assim que Asuma se sentia com relação a Kurenai? De repente ele se arrependeu de não ter sido mais curioso sobre isso na época.

— E agora? - Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

— O que?

— Resolvemos dois dos nossos três impasses. - Shikamaru falava olhando para a mulher que ficava simplesmente olhando o irmão conversar sobre qualquer coisa — Falta um.

— Eu tenho uma sugestão sobre o último. - Ela disse sem muito mistério — Eu vou parar de tomar o contraceptivo e nós seguimos nossas vidas. Se eu engravidar, tudo bem, senão, tudo bem também.

Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sem consultas de fertilidade, ou tabela, ou sexo de obrigação?

— A gente faz sexo de obrigação?

— Você me entendeu.

Temari riu.

— Sim. Vamos deixar ao acaso. Parece bom pra você? - Ela perguntou percebendo que se ele havia cedido um pouco no assunto do cigarro, ela também podia ceder no assunto de ter um filho, apesar de que eram coisas completamente diferentes em sua essência.

Shikamaru cruzou os braços e pensou um pouco. Ele não achava que era o melhor momento da vida deles para ter um filho, mas Temari rebateu habilmente que se todos tivessem esse tipo de pensamento eles mesmos não existiriam no mundo, porque na época em que nasceram o mundo estava em guerra, e os ninjas não sabiam se retornariam às suas casas.

Não era atoa que existiam tantos órfãos em sua geração.

Mas essa não era realmente a questão. Na verdade, ele queria ter filhos, mas sendo ela a Princesa Sabaku e ele o líder do clã Nara, as coisas podiam se complicar de formas que ele sequer poderia imaginar. Se o casamento deles já tinha sido uma questão desgastante para o conselho de Suna e Konoha, então um filho seria ainda mais complexo.

E ele não queria envolver uma criança nisso.

Só que eles estavam ali pondo os pingos nos I's e abertos a fazerem concessões, e ele se forçava a lembrar sempre de que fora Temari quem mais sacrificou coisas para estar ali e se ela se achava pronta para comprar outra briga com seus irmãos, então ele também estava.

— Parece perfeito pra mim. - Ele disse sorrindo pra ela. — Que tal fugirmos daqui pra começarmos essa coisa de deixar o destino decidir?

Temari gargalhou. A risada mais gostosa que Shikamaru já ouvira na vida. Ele amava a voz grave dela e o jeito autoritário. Ele a amava tanto que todas as brigas valiam a pena. Era uma mulher problemática, mas ele descobriu que esse era o melhor tipo de mulher.

— Te vejo em 15 minutos no hotel.

Nada como um sexo de reconciliação para comemorar a resolução de todos os problemas. Temari já tinha se adiantado em falar com o irmão sobre se mandar daquela recepção enquanto que ele simplesmente iria embora e deixaria Kakashi e Sakura se virarem do jeito que podiam. Ele deu alguns passos despreocupado na direção do bar, porque ele sabia que poderia sair dali sem ser percebido por conta do fluxo de garçons que passava por ali.

Mas não conseguiu dar mais de dois passos, porque no instante seguinte ouviu um baque vindo da lateral. Quando seu olhar e o de todos os outros presentes se vivaram, viram uma kunoichi de cabelo rosa apontando um dedo para a face do ninja a sua frente e dizendo em alto claro e bom som:

— Um dedo. - Declarou mostrando o indicador - É tudo o que eu preciso para vencer você.

.

.

.

Se alguém lhe dissesse que sua viagem para Iwa iria acabar, em algum momento, com os cinco Kages de pé numa arena improvisada esperando para ver a luta de um pobre ninja contra Sakura, ele não acreditaria.

Ele não sabia como nem porquê, mas Sakura simplesmente resolveu desafiar o homem a um combate. Aparentemente ele estava subestimando o treinamento dos Iryounin, alegando que os médicos ninjas eram fracos e covardes. Sakura, é claro, se segurou o quanto pode, tentando argumentar de um jeito animoso com a dupla, mas o homem grande chamado Aoba acabou lhe enchendo a paciência com sua arrogância, levando Sakura a recorrer ao combate para resolver esse impasse.

Em outras épocas isso poderia ter sido motivo para uma inimizade entre vilas, mas os Kages presentes pareciam animados para serem sugados em algo que não fosse política externa. Sakura parecia ter salvado a reunião do puro e absoluto tédio, recebendo a aprovação da futura líder da Vila da Pedra Oculta para realizar o combate.

Kakashi falou com Sakura por uns cinco segundos, pediu pra ela pegar leve. Ela parecia um tanto alta pelo saquê, mas não bêbada a ponto de não saber o que estava fazendo. A animação dela era visível a qualquer um, e cada vez mais Kakashi tinha a certeza que Tsunade havia feito uma excelente cópia de si mesma.

Agora ela estava ali, calçando suas luvas enquanto seu oponente rugia.

Metade dos presentes conhecia a kunoichi da guerra. Provavelmente boa parte deles não teria sobrevivido não fosse os recursos médicos de Sakura, mas havia a parte que não fazia ideia de quem ela era, e Aoba fazia parte dessa metade. A Tsuchikage inclusive apostou contra seu próprio ninja.

Segundo os comentários, ele era um jounin recém-formado que havia participado da guerra como ninja de contingência, ou seja, havia ficado em Iwa para proteger os senhores feudais, e a julgar pelo jeito que falava dos Iryounin, ele não tivera muita curiosidade em saber quem curou milhares de homens na guerra com apenas um jutsu.

Sakura estava em plena vantagem.

Fizeram o gesto de companheirismo ninja, era uma _luta amistosa_. Tomaram distância um do outro e um terceiro ninja declarou que podiam começar a batalha. Ela continuou em sua posição, provocando-o com o dedo que declaro ser o único que usaria nessa luta, e ele aceitou a provocação.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Aoba correu até ela em plena velocidade, e seu maior erro foi não ter mantido distância. É claro que sendo um ninja minimamente experiente, ele tentou não subestimá-la _muito_, e esquivou para o lado assim que chegou perto dela, girando para acertá-la nas costas, mas Sakura tinha olhos treinados. Tsunade tinha focado seus ensinamentos na arte da esquiva, e a moça, como a excelente aprendiz que era, simplesmente agachou.

Aoba socou o vento, e Sakura lançou-lhe longe logo em seguida com um peteleco na têmpora. O homem voou e bateu a lateral do corpo numa rocha e por lá ficou, já que o ar lhe escapou completamente dos pulmões. Ninguém em sã consciência esperaria que Sakura tivesse esse nível de força, mas naquele dia o shinobi da pedra aprendeu uma valiosa lição.

A futura nova Tsuchikage gritou em êxtase, estava animada com a vitória da moça e catando o dinheiro de um ninja novato que obviamente não conhecia a força de Sakura. Todos começaram a comentar sobre ela e as associações começaram a ser feitas, era a pupila de Tsunade Hokage, não havia outra explicação.

A moça de cabelos rosas saltitou na direção de Kakashi, que também caminhava na direção dela. Ele planejava dizer-lhe sobre a conduta ninja num evento estritamente político e sobre como aquilo poderia ter causado uma péssima impressão para os líderes das outras vilas, mas como nenhum dano havia sido causado nas relações políticas e como Sakura estava com um sorriso radiante de quem acabara de massagear o próprio ego, ele resolveu lhe receber com um simples:

— Nunca duvidei. – E abriu os braços quando viu ela se jogando na direção dele. Ele a girou e a colocou no chão em seguida. — Parabéns, Sakura. Ou deveria dizer, Tsunade?

Ela riu jogando o cabelo para trás. Mostrou sua melhor expressão de orgulho.

— Sempre quis fazer isso. Tsunade-sama me disse para nunca deixar um homem me subestimar, esse aí mereceu o que teve.

— Aliás, graças a você a festa ficou um pouco mais animada – Ele falou colocando uma mão na cintura e olhando ao redor. Todos haviam começado a falar mais baixo, como se um murmurinho começasse a se formar, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sim! – Ela respondeu rindo — Eu tenho que pedir desculpas à Tsuchikage, não é? – Disse encolhendo os ombros — Eu meio que estraguei também a festa dela.

Kakashi continuou olhando para as pessoas, e depois para os Kages discretamente, percebeu que eles os olhavam diretamente. Sakura acompanhou o olhar de Kakashi. Ela conhecia aquele olhar das várias missões que fizeram juntos. Ele estava analisando o ambiente, tentando ler as pessoas, e de repente ela se pegou fazendo a mesma coisa.

E ai voltou a olhar pra ele e como se fosse num passe de mágica, Kakashi começou a corar.

— O que houve? – Ela perguntou com uma urgência na voz. O que ela não tinha percebido? — Eu fiz besteira?

— Não. – Ele respondeu imediatamente. — Não é isso. – E olhou para baixo como se estivesse tentando se livrar de algum sentimento repentino.

Sakura conhecia Kakashi desde os 13 anos. Do mesmo jeito que ele a conhecia bem demais, Sakura também podia dizer que _ela_ o conhecia bem demais. Kakashi era tímido. Por baixo de toda capa de ninja foda, ele era um homem discreto que não sabia lidar com certas investidas e mesmo sendo um baita pervertido, ele não conseguia externar isso sem se sentir completamente invadido.

— Oe, Kakashi-san – Kurotsuchi chamou de repente enquanto se aproximava da dupla, Sakura se empertigou esperando que Kakashi não estivesse chateado com ela — Sakura! Obrigada pelo show!

— Ah! Me perdoe por estragar sua festa! – Sakura disse fazendo uma reverencia em respeito.

— Não, tá tudo bem! É sempre impressionante ver a dimensão do seu poder – Ela disse com um sorriso — Né, Kakashi?

O homem olhou para a mulher mecanicamente. Sakura podia não ter notado, mas era obvio que tinham virado a fofoca da vila. Kurotsuchi sorriu pra ele de maneira bem característica, como se quisesse confirmar algo sem sequer perguntar. Kakashi obviamente driblou esse olhar, benefício de uma máscara e anos de treinamento, mas Sakura obviamente estava muito atenta a todos os gestos do homem.

— Que bom que apreciou o show. Espero que seu ninja não esteja muito ferido. – Ele disse rapidamente, parecia querer encerrar o assunto o mais breve possível.

— Ele é um cabeça dura, vai ficar bem – Kurotsuchi disse sem fazer muito caso. Olhou para os dois como se estivesse pensando em algo, sua expressão mudou para pura presunção — Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes de amanhã, então vou deixar vocês namorarem em paz. – E o deleite veio quando percebeu Sakura corar e começar a gaguejar. — Oh, então é um segredo? Vocês não são muito discretos.

Kakashi pigarreou. Ele não precisava olhar para Shikamaru para saber que o homem queria matá-lo, mas supreendentemente, ele não estava mais no local. Mesmo assim, ainda era algo que eles não queriam divulgar para os líderes das outras vilas. O namoro de um Kage sempre era uma questão, pelo menos antigamente.

A líder da Vila da Pedra Oculta riu. Ela não disse mais nada porque o desconforto no rosto dos dois era visível. Kakashi foi incapaz de negar e ao mesmo tempo sabia que não podia simplesmente confirmar, e Sakura era tímida demais para continuar qualquer conversa nesse sentido. Ela se despediu e deu as costas para os dois, satisfeita com o resultado de sua provocação e logo em seguida lembrou-se que Sakura era companheira de time de Naruto, e que este havia sido treinado por Kakashi e que... Oh.. Quando ela se virou novamente para confirmar sua linha e pensamento, ela encontrou apenas fumaça.

Tinham sumido num jutsu.

.

.

.

Era o dia da nomeação da nova Tsuchikage. Os preparativos ficavam por conta de uma equipe de planejamento para grandes eventos. Em Konoha, a sucessão se um Kage era de responsabilidade do Kage vigente, a não ser que este estivesse morto, então a cerimônia de apresentação ficava por conta do conselho e dos Senhores Feudais.

Normalmente, em Konoha, a apresentação do novo Kage era um evento muito simples. Todos vestiam suas roupas cerimoniais e iam para o pátio logo a frente da Torre Hokage. O antigo Hokage ou os Lordes Feudais diziam algumas palavras e apresentavam seu sucessor, para que este falasse algumas coisas e fosse saudado como o novo protetor da paz da vila. Era algo bem simples e simbólico, porque no passado isso significava também que alguém havia morrido, como fora com pelo menos quatro Kages.

Por isso Sakura colocou em sua bagagem seus trajes brancos e naquele dia, estava esparramada na cama comendo morangos com chocolate que Kakashi havia pedido para ela, porque os melhores morangos estão em Iwa, todo mundo sabe disso. Eram três horas da tarde, e ela estava revisando um estudo médico feito pelos médicos do local sobre a pílula do soldado e como amenizar seus efeitos. Ela ficou ali, relaxando, porque Kakashi tinha saído para pegar suas roupas para a cerimônia, afinal ele era o Hokage e precisava das roupas especiais dele.

Ela e metade da nação achavam que Kakashi ficava muito melhor em suas roupas ninja, no uniforme ANBU então... Faria qualquer um suspirar. Era um crime de tão gostoso. Mas as únicas roupas que conseguiam deixar o homem menos atrativo era aquele monte de pano branco que não valorizava em nada o que Kakashi tinha de melhor: Todo ele.

Mas não havia o que fazer, ele tinha que usar aquilo porque era a tradição, apesar que sua mestra simplesmente se recusou a usar aquilo por toda a sua vida, e ninguém ousou forçá-la a tal vergonha. Mesmo assim, Kakashi tinha saído para pegar as roupas especiais dele e Sakura estava relaxada depois de ter o ego massageado na festa do dia anterior.

Apesar de terem sido descobertos pela Tsuchikage, nenhum dano parecia ter sido causado, principalmente porque ambos ficaram tão desconsertados que Kakashi os tirou de lá num jutsu, e depois simplesmente começaram a rir de toda a situação longe dos olhos curiosos. Ela amava como Kakashi conseguia rir de si mesmo, e como ele tinha a habilidade de fazer tudo ficar bem em instantes.

Eles aproveitaram a fuga para andarem pelo subúrbio do local, vendo as casas e as pessoas vivendo suas vidas enquanto eles passeavam em silêncio aproveitando um a companhia do outro. Para Sakura, aquele foi um dos momentos em que sentiu-se mais íntima do homem. Ele sempre foi uma incógnita para o time 7, muito reservado e pouco sociável, mas ali ela conhecia alguém que era essencialmente calmo e que adorava longos passeios. Atento aos detalhes, as vezes ele lhe apontava algum bichinho escondido numa árvore.

No final da tarde, quando resolveram voltar, ele olhou para Sakura e ela sentiu como se fosse a pessoa favorita dele no mundo. Como se finalmente ele tivesse acabado de perceber que as coisas que estava vivendo nos últimos dias realmente estivesse acontecendo, era tudo real. Kakashi a tocou no rosto e seu olhar sereno preencheu o coração da mulher como nunca ninguém havia feito antes.

Sakura o amava ardentemente, e se antes havia qualquer suspeita de que ele podia não sentir o mesmo, naquele momento tudo era certeza. Ele a amava. E como se mal pudessem aguentar, eles se beijaram timidamente, tocando os lábios um do outro com suavidade, mostrando um pro outro que não havia nenhuma pressa, que de agora em diante podiam viver esse romance em todas as suas etapas, e que no final estariam juntos.

Era puro deleite. A mulher sentia seus sentimentos borbulhando cada vez que olhava pra ele e tudo era novidade. Ele fazia tudo por ela, inclusive pedir uma tigela de morangos cobertos por chocolate porque ela sentiu vontade.

Quando ele retornou ao quarto, Sakura se espreguiçou e caiu na cama, o vendo segurar um cabide com um longo saco negro cobrindo suas roupas. Aparentemente Shikamaru tinha ficado de providenciar que suas vestes estariam bem passadas e sem nenhuma mancha.

— Você ainda não começou a se arrumar? – Ele perguntou colocando a roupa em cima de uma poltrona de modo que ficasse o mais esticada possível.

— Vai ser às 20 horas – Sakura disse colocando mais um morango na boca, soltando um ruído de satisfação no processo — É muito cedo para começar a me arrumar.

— É? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela com um sorriso por baixo da máscara — Pensei que você fosse do tipo que demora um pouco mais pra se arrumar.

— Bem, é só uma cerimônia de apresentação. – Ela deu um tapinha na cama, chamando-o para sentar-se ao lado dela — Coloco a roupa e estou pronta.

Ele abaixou a máscara e se permitiu comer um dos últimos morangos, ao passo que arqueou uma sobrancelha para a resposta de Sakura. Ela não entendeu muito bem aquela expressão, afinal não deveria ser um evento assim tão grande.

— Só? É a nomeação da Tsuchikage. – Kakashi falou um pouco mais sério — Todos os kages estão aqui para prestigiá-la, vai ser uma baita festa, Sakura.

A mulher franziu o cenho por um instante imaginando o que aquelas palavras significavam. Ok, todos os kages estavam ali e de fato todos os procedimentos prévios estavam sendo exaustivos, mas de que tipo de festa Kakashi estava falando? Ela ia abrindo a boca para perguntar, mas uma batida insistente na porta a impediu. Temari chamou logo em seguida, anunciando que ela precisava de ajuda.

Sakura saltou da cama e abriu a porta prontamente, encontrando a loira com o cabelo cheio de grampos e uma máscara no rosto, ela segurava um tecido de malha quase transparente nas mãos e parecia um pouco aflita.

— Sakura, você tem uma meia calça extra? - Ela perguntou sem mesmo dar oi — A minha rasgou e eu não tenho nenhuma.

Olhando para Temari, o cérebro de Sakura começou a processar aquela imagem. Temari estava claramente se arrumando para um grande evento, e se precisava urgentemente de uma meia calça é porque ia usar um vestido colado e precisava modelar as pernas. A mulher de cabelo rosa precisou de um minuto para finalmente cair na real.

A cerimônia de nomeação de Iwa não era _nada_ parecia com a de Konohagakure.

— Temari – Sakura disse com uma voz já aflita — Preciso de ajuda.

.

.

.

Eram 19:30. Kakashi deu uma olhada por trás da porta para ver o salão ocupado por várias mesas e pessoas. Todas pareciam ser de ampla relevância e o local estava decorado como se fosse receber um rei ou rainha a qualquer momento. Tudo era dourado e marrom, havia esculturas de pedras estrategicamente posicionadas, mesas com toalhas brancas e garçons com bandejas carregando taças de champanhe para lá e para cá.

O lustre imenso no meio do salão iluminava centralmente, mas havia várias outras lâmpadas em tons amarelados para criar uma ambientação mais chique e intimista ao mesmo tempo. Era surreal. Havia uma entrada por onde os Kages iriam passar, um por um, indo até uma mesa especialmente separada para eles. Mais a frente havia uma varanda, onde Kurotsuchi iria ser oficialmente apresentada para os moradores de toda Iwagakure.

Shikamaru tinha se aproximado de Kakashi em seu terno cinza chumbo, dizendo-lhe a ordem de entrada dos Kages e seus acompanhantes. _Sim, _porque os Kages podiam ter acompanhantes nesse momento, e a sua acompanhante tinha sumido desde as 15h.

— Gaara vai ser o primeiro – Shikamaru disse com as mãos nos bolsos — Você vai entrar por último.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça um pouco aflito. Sakura não tinha dado sinal de vida e aparentemente tinha sequestrado Temari também, já que pelo olhar que o Kazekage lançava a Shikamaru, a mulher também não havia se dado ao trabalho de avisar sobre qualquer atraso.

— Kakashi – O ruivo chamou se aproximando da dupla de Konoha — Me diga que sabe onde está Temari. – Pediu por fim visivelmente agoniado pelo sumiço da pessoa que entraria com ele.

— Eu gostaria muito de saber, Gaara – O mascarado respondeu — Porque ai ela poderia me dizer onde Sakura está.

Shikamaru suspirou com o diálogo. De fato, elas tinham sumido logo cedo, fazendo um rebuliço sobre Sakura não ter trazido nenhuma roupa adequada para o evento da noite, uma falha causada por um _não_ aviso de Kakashi, que deixou subentendido que as coisas em Iwa aconteciam como em Konoha. Quando ela percebeu já era em cima da hora, e Temari simplesmente tomou conta de toda a situação.

Mudou suas coisas para um quarto vazio no andar da comitiva de Konoha, colocou todas as coisas de Sakura lá também e desde então ninguém havia recebido mais nenhuma notícia das duas. É claro que eles sabiam que as meninas haviam saído para providenciar um vestido pra Sakura, mas depois disso tudo era mistério. A verdade é que não havia muito o que fazer àquela altura. Gaara colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu terno vinho e olhou para a entrada do local.

Ele era um homem bonito, mas nunca pensava muito nisso. Ele olhou para Shikamaru em seu terno chumbo e logo em seguida para Kakashi em um traje _all black_, algo que lhe caía muito bem. Depois da guerra, todos os ninjas de sua idade pareciam ter cedido ao romance. Sem nada mais drástico para se preocuparem, todos começaram a namorar ou encontrar novos interesses amorosos, como Sakura que havia se separado recentemente e agora estava num caso óbvio com seu antigo Sensei.

Particularmente isso não o incomodava. Ele conhecia Sakura e Kakashi, e por isso sabia que era uma relação genuína. Em Suna a lei era bem clara nesses casos: Prisão. Sensei e alunos não podem se envolver romanticamente em nenhum estágio de suas vidas, mas em Konoha ele não fazia ideia de como tratavam esses casos. No final das contas, não era problema dele.

Mas era curioso como todo mundo havia arrumado alguém, até mesmo Temari que lutou com afinco para poder se mudar para Konoha sem abdicar de suas funções como uma ninja de Sunagakure. Sua identidade como cidadã do País do Vento fora preservada e seu casamento com o líder do clã Nara assegurado. Ele mesmo teve que interceder várias vezes para que tudo fosse aprovado, afinal a felicidade dela era algo que o preocupava.

Não podia negar, entretanto, que preferia que ela fosse feliz _em Suna,_ mas como o coração dela estava em Konoha, ele não ficaria em seu caminho, porque ele não sabia como era esse sentimento, ele nunca havia amado alguém romanticamente e isso nunca mudou. Gaara conhecia mulheres, e até mesmo homens, mas ainda assim esse sentimento sobre o qual todos falavam ainda lhe era um mistério, e talvez fosse ser assim para sempre. Ele não sabia.

Porém, ali estava ele vendo os olhos de Shikamaru se iluminarem na visão de uma loira entrando toda afobada no recinto. Para Gaara, é claro, ela parecia afobada. Estava dando passos largos, segurando o tecido da cauda de seu vestido dourado com uma mão enquanto a outra balançava no ar lhe dando equilíbrio. Também estava levemente ofegante sobre sua maquiagem fina e precisa. Temari era linda, ele nunca duvidou disso, mas quando via Shikamaru, ele começava a ficar curioso.

Que tipo de sentimento fazia uma pessoa não conseguir tirar os olhos da outra? Tudo bem, Temari estava diferente com seus cabelos ondulando soltos, mas ao mesmo tempo ela ainda era a mesma. Shikamaru, entretanto, parecia que havia esquecido de respirar por um instante, porque ele precisou tomar folego antes de falar com ela, e quem o conhece sabe que ele gaguejou apesar de ter disfarçado. Não bastasse, ambos estavam corados e ele tentava manter uma pose que já não existia.

Gaara quis rir, mas segurou-se em prol do ego do cunhado e da sanidade da irmã.

— Temari, você é linda – Gaara disse interrompendo o momento com pesar — E por mais que eu queira deixar seu esposo admirar você, precisamos entrar. – Ele ofereceu o braço a ela e timidamente ela o aceitou.

Se despediram com um olhar e nesses momentos Gaara tinha certeza que tomou a decisão correta sobre permitir que ela fosse para onde seu coração estava. Um dia, quem sabe, Gaara não encontrasse alguém para si, mas até lá ele podia simplesmente observar...

— Caramba – Shikamaru disse vendo a mulher sumir pela cortina negra — Eu tenho uma sorte... – Comentou tateando o bolso para descobrir que não havia uma carteira de cigarro lá — _Mendokuse.._. – Resmungou bem-humorado.

— Temari apareceu – Kakashi disse ignorando completamente Shikamaru e seus devaneios românticos — Mas não trouxe Sakura com ela. – Completou olhando para os lados como se estivesse procurando — E sequer falou qualquer coisa...

— Oe – Shikamaru o chamou — Sakura é a pessoa mais pontual que eu conheço. Você vai ser o último antes da Tsuchikage. Ela ainda tem tempo, então fique calmo. — Tentou o seu melhor, dentro da lógica, para acalmar o Hokage, mas ele sabia que podia dizer o que fosse, Kakashi ainda estaria tendo um ataque de ansiedade, principalmente quando o segundo Kage foi entrando, seguido do terceiro...

— Shikamaru... – Ele disse agoniado — Você vai ser minha dupla. – Declarou enquanto que o Nara recuava em choque. — Não vou ser o único a entrar sozinho.

— Mas não vai ser mesmo!

Todos viraram para a voz de Sakura que surgia no recinto. Em seu vestido verde chá, ela dava passos firmes na direção do mascarado. Ela ainda estava colocando um dos brincos, que pendia em dourado em sua orelha. Seu salto fino produzia um "toc" a cada passo dado, lhe dando uma postura mais firme ao passo que lhe fazia ganhar alguns centímetros, o suficiente para que Kakashi não precisasse se inclinar tanto para beijá-la.

Mas ele não fez isso. Estava ali em seu estado embasbacado pela entrada triunfal de sua amada. Ela sorria em lábios decorados com aquela película rosa claro, e seus olhos em um esfumaçado preto faziam o verde destacar-se três vezes mais, e foi assim que ela olhou para ele, com a intensidade de um verde que dominava florestas inteiras, que fazia sua luz ser refletida até no preto de tão intenso que eram.

Ele já havia visto Sakura de todos os jeitos. Em seus pijamas, em dias bons e ruins, em lingerie preta e tantas outras, mas pela primeira vez ele sentiu que ela havia se vestido para fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito, hipnotizado.

— Está perdoada pelo atraso. – Ele disse sem conter um sorriso que apenas ela pode notar por debaixo daquele tecido escuro.

— Muito gentil da sua parte – A garota respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.

— Não consigo tirar os olhos de você – De repente ele deixou escapar o que vinha em sua cabeça. Ela ganhou um tom rosado nas bochechas enquanto sorria completamente envergonhada, e se ele tivesse apostado que ela não conseguia ficar mais bonita, ele teria perdido.

— Ei, temos que entrar – Ela disse dando alguns passos para frente, enroscando seu braço no dele — Quero que todos me vejam com você – Disse olhando-o de canto enquanto davam passos à frente, ficando na posição ideal antes de anunciarem o Hokage — Que vejam o quão linda você é.

Ela sorriu para ele com um tom vermelho no rosto, tímida pela atenção que estava recebendo do homem a sua frente. Shikamaru tinha um sorriso de canto, imaginando se ele e Temari pareciam assim alguns minutos mais cedo. Ele viu Kakashi oferecer o braço a ela e depois soprar algumas palavras secretamente no ouvido dela. O que ele disse? Shikamaru não sabia, mas a julgar pelo sorriso dela logo após e pelo jeito que ela encostou a cabeça no braço dele, o Nara podia dizer que com certeza foi algo que ela gostou.

O casal por fim foi anunciado, eles entraram no salão e passaram pelo tapete vermelho que dividia o ambiente em dois, levando-os diretamente para a mesa reservada. Apesar de tímida, Sakura dava passos confiantes ao lado do Hokage, que deixava a mulher brilhar sabendo que ninguém poderia competir com sua beleza. Quando chegaram ao seu destino, ele puxou a cadeira para ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu pra ela, e como esperado, não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela a noite toda, nem mesmo quando a Tsuchikage foi anunciada e entrou em seu traje cerimonial. Ele era incapaz de tirar os olhos dela, porque ela estava ali completamente diferente do dia-a-dia, mas ainda assim era _sua_ Sakura. Entre o olhar atento dela ao discurso e os sorrisos calmos durante as conversas na recepção, ele percebia que adorava todas as expressões dela. Todos os gestos e jeitos, ele podia assistir ela falando sobre qualquer coisa por horas, era assim que ele se sentia o tempo todo.

A noite foi passando em flashes, ele se rendeu a tomar um pouco de álcool enquanto ela se mantinha sóbria o tempo todo. Havia aquelas conversas comuns que deveriam ter com todos, e ele a viu ser tirada dele por um convite de Darui, que num momento de oportunidade a chamou para dançar. Kakashi tentou se distrair conversando com Gaara sobre qualquer coisa, mas ele não conseguia para de olhar a moça sendo conduzida pelo quinto Raikage numa melodia lenta e suave.

Ele a girava e depositava a mão na cintura dela, eles conversavam enquanto a música os embalava, e ela ria as vezes das prováveis piadas que ele havia feito. Pela expressão dela, ele sabia que ela fazia comentários céticos em resposta. Eles se divertiam, era visível, mas Kakashi se sentia ansioso de uma maneira que a muito não se sentia. Ele percebeu que suas mãos começaram a suar, e ele entendeu que estava nervoso porque queria tê-la chamado para dançar, mas perdeu sua oportunidade para o líder de Kumogakure.

Agora ele precisava esperar. Ele não percebeu, mas sua perna involuntariamente se mexia, fazendo seu pé bater no chão repetidas vezes. A conversa com Gaara não estava rendendo, e este já sabia o motivo. Quando a música acabou, num solavanco ele se levantou da cadeira e deu largos passos até a mulher enquanto abotoava seu paletó.

— Posso? - Ele perguntou oferecendo-lhe a mão. Darui recuou e olhou para a mulher, não precisou de muito para saber que não dançaria com ela uma segunda vez. Ele se afastou e Kakashi tomou seu lugar, e agora tudo estava perfeito de novo.

— Eu sempre gostei de te ver de uniforme – Sakura disse enquanto estavam próximos — Vi umas fotos suas de antigamente em seu uniforme ANBU e este se tornou meu favorito – Ela riu sem jeito enquanto fazia sua confissão — Mas é oficial, você de terno... - E as bochechas assumiram aquele tom de rosa mais forte — Definitivamente é o meu favorito.

Ele riu. De fato, ele sabia do poder do uniforme ANBU e usufruiu bastante dele naquela época, mas era uma novidade que Sakura simplesmente pudesse expor isso dessa forma. Talvez, em algum momento, ele pudesse tirá-lo do armário e fazer uma visita a moça, mas por hora ele estava concentrado em deleitar-se com o rosto tímido que lhe mirava logo a frente.

Kakashi a puxou mais para perto, a envolvendo com os braços enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu peito. Eles dançaram lentamente em seu próprio ritmo e apenas eles sabiam o que se passava dentro de cada um. Ficaram ali por um longo momento até que, de repente, houve urgência em sair dali.

Num local como aquele, mesmo sendo um figurão, Kakashi conseguiria sair sem ser percebido, e assim o fez junto com Sakura. Não se despediram de ninguém e também não se importaram em fazê-lo, ninguém sequer lembraria deles depois de tanto saquê que fora servido. Eles se esgueiraram pela noite rumo ao refúgio que era o seu quarto de hotel.

Com as luzes amarelas do abajur aceso, a luz dos astros entrava pela janela descoberta. Ele conseguia ver Sakura nitidamente mesmo naquela luz fraca. Seus olhos em verde brilhante lhe absorviam completamente, ele a tocava com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando pelo seu rosto em direção ao pescoço alvo e se alguma forma ele sentia como se fosse tudo para ele.

Com um simples avanço, ele a tomou com os lábios gentilmente. A aspereza do tecido não foi suficiente para tirar Sakura daquele transe. Ela estava mergulhada na intensidade dos sentimentos dele, na forma simples com que ele a tocava e sobre como isso se transformava em coisas tão simbólicas. Ele afastou o rosto brevemente, sua mão acariciava o rosto dela e os olhos verdes se fecharam, concentrados em sentir aquele gesto profundamente.

Ela suspirou e ele absorveu aquilo para si, conduzindo-a logo em seguida a ficar de costas. Sem pressa nenhuma, ele colocou as mechas rosas por cima do ombro dela, deixando visível a parte superior de suas costas e o tecido que a cobria da metade para baixo. Novamente ele a beijou, dessa vez na curva de seu pescoço, arrastando seus lábios encobertos pela pele dela enquanto a sentia arrepiar levemente. Ela quase não se movia, como se o menor do movimento pudesse perturbar todo equilíbrio que haviam conseguido, e ele calmamente deslizava o flash de seu vestido, soltando-o da pele dela.

Da primeira vez que fez algo assim, Sakura não era sua. Ela apareceu na casa dele pedindo que ele a amasse, e ele o fez, mas ainda assim, ela era de outrem, naquele momento, entretanto, aquele vestido fora feito para que ele o tirasse, e aquela Sakura fora feita inteiramente para ele. Quando o flash atingiu a base do vestido, ele colocou suas mãos por dentro, cada uma adornando as costas dela e fazendo o tecido deslizar pelos braços macios.

Sem nenhuma resistência, o vestido verde chá encontrava o chão. As costas dela estavam coladas no peito coberto dele. Ele a beijou no pescoço novamente enquanto ela deitava a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe total acesso. As mãos dele passeavam por ela, subindo das suas coxas e passando pela barriga, e Sakura era toda sua. Com uma mão ela alcançou sua máscara, e com delicadeza ela revelou seu rosto, que aspirou o cheiro dela como estivesse sendo sentido pela primeira vez.

Ele alcançou os seios dela com as mãos, e com os estímulos certos a viu querer mais. Sempre tão honesta, ele amava como ela reagia a cada toque, e amava ainda mais como ela lhe dava a sensação que poderia atingir seu ápice só com um simples estímulo, era como se dissesse _que só ele_ poderia conseguir tudo dela.

Sakura suspirou enquanto ele era consumido por aquela necessidade, aquele sentimento de posse que de repente tinha lhe acometido. Era sua, e somente sua. Ele a girou, deixando-a de frente para ele, olhou seus olhos verdes que nunca lhe negaram nada, e então a beijou, deixando sua língua penetrar macia por toda ela, conduzindo um beijo longo e tortuoso enquanto ele dava passos pequenos para alcançar a cama.

Ele a sentou e, na frente dela, começou a se livrar da própria roupa. Puxou a gravata para um lado, largou o paletó do outro, abriu botão por botão da camisa negra enquanto ela acompanhava tudo com os olhos, os dedos trabalhando no tecido, a pele sendo revelada e os olhos que não saiam dos dela nem por um segundo.

Quando já não haviam roupas, ele avançou contra ela com a calma de quem tem o tempo do mundo e não precisa mais apressar as coisas. Ela era sua de agora em diante, Sakura não iria sumir no dia seguinte e ninguém poderia tirá-la dele. Ele a fez deitar beijando todo o corpo dela, fazendo-a produzir todos os ruídos que tanto lhe agradavam. Se demorou nos seus seios, chupando-os delicadamente, fazendo com que ficassem inchados e rosados enquanto lhe sentia úmida com os dedos.

— ... Kakashi.. – Ela gemeu seu nome e ele sabia que estava tudo tão intenso para ela, e ele queria lhe dar tudo, mas naquele momento, era tudo dele. Tudo pra ele.

Ele continuou tocando-a ao seu ritmo, lento e torturante. Sakura se desfazia em líquidos e suspiros. Ele cobriu a boca dela com a dele, beijando-a intensamente e só então a penetrou com os dedos. Ela arqueou brevemente, gemendo na língua dele enquanto sentia os prazeres lhe invadirem. Kakashi a beijava pelo pescoço e colo enquanto o corpo dela reagia sinalizando querer mais, mostrando os efeitos dele sobre ela.

E o cheiro dela... A textura de sua pele, a forma com que os sons que produziam eram tão contidos, quase como sussurros só para ele. Ele a amava. Então a beijou, e finalmente a invadiu do jeito que ela mais queria. O suspiro de prazer ecoou por um momento em seus ouvidos, ele demorou um segundo para iniciar um movimento cálido enquanto o corpo dela reagia se mexendo, arqueando, buscando mais dele.

Sem conseguir se segurar, ele gemeu. Parecia que os dois não aguentariam mais aquele movimento comedido, ela precisava de mais e ele queria mais. Kakashi puxou a perna dela para si, encaixando-a dele com mais precisão e então tudo era em prol do prazer. Ele deu a ela o que Sakura queria. Ela gemia contra a pele dele, arranhando suas costas e mordendo seu ombro fazendo-o querer muito mais dela.

Não demorou muito mais para ambos alcançarem o êxtase com os líquidos se encontrado. Ele a abraçou com força enquanto o corpo dela tremia, ele sabia que era um dos momentos mais íntimos pra eles, e ficou ali com ela em seus braços enquanto ela se deixava ser invadida pelas ondas de prazer que _ele_ a proporcionou. Ele estava em toda ela.

Kakashi arrumou os fios de cabelo fora do lugar quando o corpo dela finalmente relaxou. A respiração ainda irregular mostrava um prolongamento bem-vindo dos efeitos do orgasmo, e ele a puxou para si, deixando que ela tivesse seu tempo enquanto ele a olhava pelo espelho do quarto. Ele desejou poder morar ali com ela, construir uma vida longe de todos do jeito mais egoísta o possível.

Dessa vez, ele não censurou seus pensamentos. Deixou que sua mente vagasse por todos os lugares que jamais foram.

— Quando voltarmos a Konoha – Ela disse de repente, fazendo com que ele a olhasse com atenção — Vamos esclarecer logo as coisas para Naruto, e depois vamos só viver nossas vidas. Eu não quero mais esconder nós dois.

Ele sorriu, porque estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— Eu também te amo. – Ele disse enquanto a via corar pelas palavras repentinas. Ele sorriu logo em seguida, beijando-a na cabeça e a puxando mais para si. — Vamos resolver tudo assim que voltarmos, e então vamos só viver nossas vidas.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, de repente sentindo uma felicidade que não cabia em si. Ela tentou esconder seu rosto no meio da escuridão noturna, mas era impossível para ela porque Kakashi a via por inteiro. Ele a queria muito mais.

Ele queria um futuro inteiro com ela.

Ele queria tudo.

.

.

.

— Você tem alguma reunião com a Tsuchikage? – Sakura perguntou enquanto andavam a caminho do palácio. Em Iwa, o líder da vida recebia uma residência para morar com seus familiares, algo que garantiria a proteção deles em caso de invasão. O local era uma gigantesca mansão ao noroeste da vila, e era para onde estavam indo naquele momento.

— Não. – Ele respondeu um tanto enigmático — Só quero te mostrar um lugar.

A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção dele e ele apenas riu de bom humor. Era o penúltimo dia deles em Iwagakure e ele tinha preparado aquilo desde o momento que pisaram naquele lugar. Havia dado uma missão especial e secreta para Shikamaru, que quando soube exatamente do que se tratava quis se beneficiar também, o maldito.

Após conseguir as chaves, ele teve uma acirrada disputa no _jokenpo_ para saber quem ficaria com o horário matinal. Shikamaru tinha vencido e levado Temari algumas horas antes naquele lugar, e Kakashi sabia que sua namorada havia visto o ninja lhe entregar as chaves do local, mas é claro que ela não tinha como saber do que se tratava realmente.

Na verdade, ele mesmo tinha tido sorte de saber da existência daquele lugar durante uma missão que fez pelos arredores enquanto ainda fazia parte da ANBU, acabou lá por puro destino e teve que sair correndo porque se o pegassem, muito provavelmente teria seu nome escrito no memorial em Konoha. Mas as coisas tinham ocorrido bem naquela missão, e agora ele podia voltar naquele lugar acompanhado de alguém que com certeza merecia ver aquilo.

Eles cruzaram a entrada do palácio. Tudo era feito em pedra decorada. Grandes salões, móveis chiques. Era uma residência incrível em vários aspectos. Sakura andava girando a cabeça para todos os lados se perguntando até que ponto uma pessoa poderia usar todos aqueles lugares. Acabaram andando por dentro do local até a ala leste, onde passaram por um salão cheio de quadros e incenso. Kakashi a parou próximo a uma porta larga que se abria deslizando para os lados.

— Feche os olhos.

Sakura riu se lembrando da primeira vez que ele disse isso a ela e então fechou, confiando que o que quer que tivesse por detrás daquele lugar, iria mudar tudo assim como ele fez a algum tempo atrás com a mesma frase.

Ela sentiu a luz do sol bater sem sua face quando ouviu o barulho das portas se abrindo. Uma brisa tocou seu rosto e havia um cheiro agradável entrando, nada parecido com o incenso de minutos atrás. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu passo-a-passo para fora, até ela perceber que seus pés pisavam em terra fofa.

— Kakashi? – Ela chamou quando o sentiu parar de tocá-la.

— Ok, pode abrir.

E ela o fez, e sua surpresa foi imediata. Sua boca abriu e seus olhos claramente iluminaram-se. Ela olhou envolta deslumbrada com a visão incrível daquele campo preenchido com flores e mais flores. Era um jardim imenso preenchido apenas com flores. Mal havia espaço para andar sem machucá-las, porque tudo era coberto pelas flores em tons de rosa e vermelho. O cheiro agradável dominava as narinas e o clima de fim de tarde rodeava o ambiente com seu calor gentil.

Ela girou duas vezes, embasbacada. Olhou para ele completamente animada pela visão inédita aos seus olhos. Era como uma colina com algumas poucas esculturas de pedra dos cantos, e no final, lá longe, havia uma árvore de cerejeira que já estava florescendo. E sequer era primavera.

— Como? – Ela perguntou sem saber direito como articular aquela pergunta — Kakashi, isso é lindo!

Ele sorriu num misto de orgulho e deleite. Vendo o sorriso dela, ele conseguia dizer que tinha acertado em deixar essa visita por último em sua longa lista de lugares que visitaram na Vila da Pedra Oculta. Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela e a beijou rapidamente enquanto ela ainda não conseguia parar de sorrir.

A pegando pela mão, ele a conduziu pelo jardim enquanto lhe contava a história do palácio de pedra, o local que o primeiro Tsuchiake havia construído para si como uma fortaleza. O jardim fora construído como um local de fuga, onde qualquer cheiro seria mascarado pelo aroma das flores e armadilhas poderiam ser implantadas e dificilmente seriam encontradas. Era tudo propicio para que se ele necessitasse fugir, ninguém o encontrasse. Um dia, no entanto, ele encontrou uma moça que ele amou mais que tudo. Ele a levou em seu jardim e naquele dia ele decidiu que jamais lutaria ali, em seguida mandou plantar a cerejeira bem no meio da colina, porque sua amante lhe disse que faltava um local onde pudessem relaxar escondidos do sol.

Assim, o jardim do palácio de pedra era um dos locais mais bonitos de todo o mundo, e um dos mais secretos também. As flores estavam sempre desabrochadas por infusão de chakra, e a arvore de cerejeira estava sempre dando suas flores, como se fosse uma eterna primavera.

Eles se sentaram à sombra da arvore, Kakashi encostou suas costas no tronco e Sakura sentou-se entre as pernas dele. Ele a abraçou, aconchegando-a em seus braços. Ela relaxou nos braços dele enquanto ambos ouviam o barulho das abelhas e pássaros que passavam por ali. O sol ia descendo lentamente, como se estivesse tentando fazer o momento durar o máximo possível para os dois.

— Eu estive pensando – Ele disse com o queixo apoiado no ombro dela — Naquela conversa que tivemos quando nos encontramos na cabeça de Tsunade-sama. – Ela riu com a memória, que era dolorosa e divertida ao mesmo tempo — Você me falou quando começou a me notar como homem.

— Jamais teria tido a coragem de te dizer aquilo se não tivesse bebido – Comentou sentindo-se envergonhada de ter divulgado uma conversa tão ridícula que teve com Ino.

— Não se arrependa – Ele disse lhe beijando a têmpora — Esses dias eu pensei sobre isso e descobri que me apaixonei por você na guerra. — Sua voz era calma e contemplativa — Você esteve do meu lado o tempo todo, para onde eu olhasse você estava lá. Antes você era minha aluna que eu precisava proteger, alguém que eu não podia deixar nada acontecer apesar de saber que você era completamente capaz de se cuidar. Mas na guerra... Eu queria proteger você porque a possibilidade de perde-la...

Ela entrelaçou as mãos nas dele escutando o homem falar e involuntariamente ele as apertou. Sakura deixou seus olhos fecharem enquanto o aroma das flores dançava em seu nariz, Kakashi a mantinha quente na brisa suave e escutá-lo falar sobre as coisas que se passavam em seu coração a deixava feliz. Eram em momentos como esse que ela se sentia mais intima dele.

— Quando eu fui atrás de você naquele dia que você planejava matar Sasuke, eu estava pronto para dar a minha vida pela sua, e eu tinha certeza que no final eu conseguiria te manter a salvo, mas na guerra... Mesmo que eu estivesse lá e desse a vida por você, ainda assim eu não saberia se teria sido o suficiente, e mais do que isso, você era a pessoa que estava salvando todos ali. Como eu poderia ser alguém para você?

— Você sempre foi alguém para mim, Kakashi. – Sakura disse imediatamente — Não é porque eu aprendi a me defender sozinha que você perdeu seu significado para mim.

— Eu sei – Ele respondeu e deu uma pausa — Eu sei, Sakura. É só que naquele momento tanta coisa estava em cheque. Era o meu passado com Rin e Obito que estava ali, e eu já perdi tantas pessoas... Eu só não queria perder você, e naquela luta de gigantes eu me senti pequeno, senti como se eu não pudesse fazer nada.

As memórias vinham a Sakura como lâminas. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda conseguia sentir a sensação do campo de batalha, de ver Kaguya pela primeira vez, do cansaço e da esperança. Ela confiou em Naruto como sempre fez, mas isso não significava que as coisas tinham sido fáceis, principalmente quando você não está atrelada à corrente do destino em que os outros se encontravam. Ali, ela era a única que não fazia parte de nada, e ao mesmo tempo havia se envolvido em tudo.

— Obito me deu seu poder no final das contas, e nós pudemos salvar o mundo. Mas eu me sentia com raiva o tempo todo de ver Sasuke te tratar daquela forma, e mesmo depois quando já estávamos seguros, ele continuou diminuindo você, e eu só conseguia pensar que ele estava errado. Eu tive raiva porque você estava ali prometendo uma vida a ele e novamente ele estava te deixando pra trás.

Sim. Ela gritou em plenos pulmões que ainda estava disposta a dar-lhe algo, que tentaria preencher aquele vazio que tinha se estabelecido em Sasuke todos os dias, que daria amor sem cobrar nada em troca, como sempre foi. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era que ele confiasse nela, que ele permitisse a ela uma tentativa.

Sakura não queria falar de Sasuke. Não enquanto estavam ali naquele lugar. Não quando ela finalmente havia descoberto o que era de fato amor, e como era amar alguém e ser amada em troca. Mas ali era Kakashi falando, e ela queria ser alguém que pudesse ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, doloroso ou não, agradando-a ou não. Ela queria entender.

— Foi quando eu percebi que a muito tempo eu vinha olhando pra você, notando tudo o que havia em você e lentamente, enquanto eu estava distraído por tudo o que você fazia... Sakura, você pegou tudo pra si – Ele disse com um sorriso que ela não podia ver, e de repente estava em paz de novo — E foi assustador perceber isso, então eu escondi muito bem, até mesmo de mim, e decidi continuar te olhando de longe, te apoiando em tudo que decidisse fazer. Decidi cuidar de você e te manter perto de mim. – Ele encostou a cabeça na dela e lhe beijou brevemente o rosto.

Ela se inclinou brevemente e os lábios se encontraram entre o tecido escuro da máscara dele. No final das contas, Kakashi sempre fora sensível com ela de uma maneira que nenhum outro homem jamais fora. Naruto podia ter o mesmo ímpeto de saber que ela merecia alguém melhor, mas ele nunca lhe chamou atenção enquanto interesse amoroso, e Kakashi era alguém completamente fora de seu radar pelos motivos mais óbvios, mas que agora não faziam nenhum sentido.

— Ainda bem que decidiu isso – Ela respondeu sentindo que estava no lugar onde deveria estar finalmente.

E assim, eles deixaram o passado para trás e olharam para frente juntos mirando o incrível por sol que se projetava. Havia um silêncio confortável que era preenchido pelo barulho dos galhos farfalhando e do vento soprando fraco. Ele a tinha nos braços de uma forma que agora ele sabia que ela jamais sairia dali. Era o ponto de equilíbrio deles.

— Acho que Naruto não vai se importar quando contarmos – Ela disse de repente, enquanto estavam se levantando para voltar — Quer dizer, ele vai pirar na hora, mas depois... Deve ficar tudo bem.

— Sim. – Kakashi concordou pegando a mão dela e a conduzindo pelas flores no início da noite. — Pra ser honesto, eu estou mais preocupado com a reação dos seus pais.

Sakura gargalhou, dando alguns passos apertados para agarrar o braço do homem. Ela se empertigou ao lado dele e o olhou nos olhos.

— Mamãe é secretamente apaixonada por você – Revelou como se fosse o maior dos segredos — E a primeira coisa que ela disse quando eu contei sobre minha viagem com você foi: _agarre esse homem, Sakura, enquanto ele ainda é solteiro. _

Foi a vez de Kakashi rir ao vento.

Era assim que ele queria levar os dias dali por diante, na companhia de sua amada Sakura.

.

.

.

Eles estavam arrumando as coisas para irem embora de Iwa de uma vez. Kakashi checava novamente se não havia esquecido nada, e Sakura já estava armazenando todos os pergaminhos médicos que havia arrumado durante sua visita ao hospital central da vila. Iriam embora durante a madrugada, e por isso não tinham muita pressa, estavam apenas empacotando o grosso da coisa, para poderem ficar de folga o resto do dia.

Sakura colocou seu vestido verde chá na bagagem de Kakashi, já que ele tinha trazido mais malas que ela. Ele também estava levando um livro de receitas novo, um presente dado pelo pessoal da cozinha, e tinham todos os presentes que eles compraram para seus amigos e família.

De repente, Kakashi achou embaixo da cama algo que lhe fez sorrir todo torto. Ele a colocou entre os dedos e levantou como se estivesse pendurada. Esperou que ela finalmente percebesse que ele estava parado feito uma estátua e quando o fez, ele viu o rosto dela chegar ao tom de pimenta em um segundo apenas.

— Quando você vai vestir isso para mim novamente? – Ele perguntou com uma expressão pervertida enquanto balançava a lingerie preta em frangalhos — Quer dizer, posso comprar uma nova para você.

Ela começou a gaguejar enquanto se aproximava para arrancar a peça dele. Ele ria enquanto lembrava de como ela o chupava bem. Sakura se jogou em cima dele e ele esticou o braço para que ela não alcançasse a peça. Era uma cena cômica e infantil, principalmente porque naquela posição ele tinha acesso a ela toda, e sua mão era boba por natureza.

Apalpou a bunda dela com vontade, ela deu um sobressalto. Ele achou que ela impossível que ela ficasse mais vermelha, mas Sakura sempre ia contra todas as possibilidades. Kakashi riu dando-lhe um beijo delicado enquanto colocava a calcinha no bolso.

— É o meu suvenir. – Declarou como tivesse pego um chaveiro.

Ela levantou a voz para protestar, mas foram interrompidos pelo bater na porta, que rapidamente se revelou ser Shikamaru. Com uma expressão séria e parecendo desconfortável, ele chamou Kakashi em particular e Sakura imediatamente sabia que algo de grave havia acontecido, porque era aquela a cara que Shikamaru fazia quando havia problemas que ele não conseguiria lidar sozinho, mas Kakashi sinalizou que o que quer que fosse, ele podia continuar, e de forma hesitante, o Nara assentiu.

— Suigetsu enviou um sinal – Ele disse com as mãos no bolso e o maxilar retesado — Sasuke está em apuros.

Kakashi olhou para Sakura imediatamente. É claro que ela havia escutado. Ele desejou poder voltar no tempo e poder lidar com essa informação em particular, mas ali estava Sakura imediatamente o lado dele, como se o nome de Sasuke tivesse o poder de invoca-la. Ele se forçou a ficar calmo e escutar, mas com Sakura ao seu lado...

— Ele está preso numa vila ao nordeste daqui. Segundo as últimas informações que ele nos enviou, é uma vila que cultua uma entidade com poderes muito similares a Kaguya. Suigetsu disse que ele conseguiu rastrear um documento, mas foi pego no processo e de alguma forma eles incapacitaram Sasuke. Karin foi ao resgate dele, mas ele não tem notícias dela a dias, acha que está morta.

Nessas horas, Kakashi desliga qualquer outra emoção e foca estritamente no problema. Sasuke precisava ser resgatado de uma vila que tinham pouquíssimas informações, e se alguém como ele havia sido incapacitado, então precisariam de um exército para entrar e sair, ou de alguém com habilidades únicas de infiltração.

— Temos que enviar um esquadrão especial da ANBU.

— Não. – Sakura disse de repente e Kakashi já sabia o que ela diria. — Eles demorariam muito tempo para chegar. Sasuke e Karin já estão presos a dias, eles podem não sobreviver tanto tempo, nós estamos mais perto.

— Não temos contingente, Sakura – Shikamaru informou — Também não podemos contar com o apoio das outras vilas desde que essa é uma missão secreta, se as informações de Sasuke vazarem podem causar temor desnecessário. Mesmo que mandemos todos daqui para lá, estamos em Iwa, a Tsuchikage vai desconfiar de uma operação desse tipo.

— Então eu vou só.

A firmeza com que as palavras dela foram ditas fez com que Kakashi fechasse os olhos com força. Shikamaru no fundo sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas ela ficaria sabendo de alguma maneira porque ela estava bem ali. Se havia alguém que poderia sair sem levantar suspeitas, essa era Sakura. Como a ninja médica principal de Konoha, qualquer emergência médica precisaria da sua vistoria. Ela poderia sair naquele momento sem levantar nenhuma suspeita.

— Não. – Kakashi respondeu rapidamente — E isso não é uma discussão.

— O que?! – Ela retrucou imediatamente — Você não pode fazer isso. É de Sasuke que estamos falando e pelo que sabemos ele já pode estar morto! – Declarou de repente se sentindo com raiva do jeito que ele estava tratando ela.

— Sakura, vamos encontrar outro jeito, você não tem que ir. — Kakashi disse tentando melhorar sua colocação anterior — Além disso infiltração e resgate não é sua especialidade.

— Kakashi – Shikamaru intercedeu antes que aquilo virasse uma discussão de casal — Você tem razão, Sakura não é nossa melhor opção. – Ele disse e viu Sakura abrir a boca para retrucar, mas imediatamente ele emendou — Mas é a nossa única opção. Todos os ANBUs que vieram com você, na verdade, ainda estão em treinamento. Entre todos aqui que podem ir, você é o único que tem as habilidades necessárias, mas desde que você é o Hokage e eu sou seu assistente, Sakura é a melhor opção.

Kakashi tencionou seu maxilar contendo a vontade de simplesmente declarar que ela não seria enviada numa missão como aquela. Ele era o maldito Hokage, o que significava pôr os interesses da vila acima dos seus e até mesmo dos de Sakura. Ele não deveria enxergar isso pela ótica pessoal, que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Ele não queria que ela fosse por tantos motivos.

— Onde é o ponto de encontro? – Sakura perguntou depois de um longo silêncio. Não havia mais o que ser dito.

— Siga a noroeste na direção da nascente Fuuma. – Shikamaru informou sem olhar para Kakashi — Vá ao contrário do fluxo de água. Você deve encontrar uma árvore marcada, fique por lá e Suigetsu vai te achar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em resposta.

— Vou arrumar minhas coisas e parto logo após – Sakura falou dando as costas para a dupla e esvaziando a mochila bege que tinha trazido. Ao invés de livros e cosméticos, ela precisaria de kunais e kits médicos.

Shikamaru olhou para a kunoichi que havia perdido totalmente a personalidade de Sakura, agora ela era uma ninja profissional. Não havia espaço para sua personalidade ali. Ele olhou para Kakashi que parecia em conflito, colocou a mão no ombro dele em solidariedade. A verdade era que Shikamaru odiou ter que dar essa notícia a eles, afinal depois de tudo eles finalmente estavam vivendo algo do que se orgulhavam e a felicidade era algo raro de ser encontrado. Ele verdadeiramente queria poder dar um jeito de ambos ficarem juntos, mas àquela altura, trazer Sasuke de volta era prioridade, e Kakashi sabia disso.

Quando o homem finalmente deixou o casal a sós, Kakashi passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando recuperar um pouco de sua paz. Ele deu alguns passos débeis enquanto olhava para o nada, pensando sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, sobre o timbre da voz dela enquanto tão segura de si declarava ser a pessoa que iria nessa missão.

— Sakura – Ele chamou enquanto a via colocar suas luvas de combate e puxar a hitai-ate da bolsa ao lado. — Por favor.

— Não me peça pra ficar – A voz dela era completamente diferente da anterior. Se antes quem falava era a Kunoichi Sakura, agora era _sua Sakura_ quem tinha a voz naquela conversa. Ela largou o que estava fazendo e buscou Kakashi com as mãos, segurando o rosto dele enquanto o olhava.

E havia dor ali. Ele a abraçou rapidamente mantendo-a em seus braços. Apertou os olhos com força enquanto a sentia ali, sabendo que ela era real e que era ali onde ela deveria ficar. Tudo finalmente estava perfeito e, novamente, tudo parecia começar a mudar. Sakura o abraçou com vontade e se permitiu ficar ali pelo tempo que precisasse.

— Eu vou voltar – Ela falou baixo de uma maneira gentil e segura, como quem acalmasse uma criança — Você tem que confiar em mim. Eu vou fazer o que tiver de ser feito, e vou voltar.

Em suas lembranças, Kakashi não sabia dizer se em algum momento se sentiu assim, mas ali estava ele sentindo que não deveria deixa-la ir, que finalmente a tinha em seus braços e em sua vida, que agora que ele conhecia o que era tê-la por perto... Seria insuportável sem ela. E dada a dificuldade da missão, as habilidades que eram exigidas, ele temia por ela.

Quando foi a última vez que ela saiu da vila? Quando foi a última missão que ela fez sozinha? Sakura era sua menina, sempre foi alguém que ele quis proteger, e agora ele se sentia impotente de uma forma totalmente diferente, porque no final das contas, além de tudo isso, ainda tinha Sasuke.

E toda vez que ele aparecia, toda vez que Sasuke estava envolvido, algo entre eles mudava, e dessa vez Kakashi queria verdadeiramente lutar para ficar com ela.

— Quando eu voltar, vamos contar tudo para todo mundo – Ela disse ainda naquele abraço — Vamos jantar com meus pais – E riu com a imagem breve que se formou na sua mente — E aí eu vou te dizer que quero morar com você, na minha ou na sua casa, tanto faz. – Sakura continuava de repente se distraindo com o futuro que construía — Porque eu estou cansada de ficar longe de você, então podemos comprar uma casa nova.

Ele folgou o abraço diante das palavras dela. Sakura continuava segurando-o com suas mãos, puxando-o para si enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Ela sorria de maneira gentil enquanto continuava falando sobre a casa de três quartos com quintal, sobre como queria uma arvore enorme no quintal para que pudesse ler logo abaixo dela, e que precisariam de espaço para construir um escritório.

— Três quartos não vão ser o suficiente. – Ele disse notando sua voz embargada. — Vamos ter que arrumar um lugar com cinco quartos no mínimo. – E diante disso a moça arqueou a sobrancelha visivelmente curiosa sobre o porquê de tanto espaço — Porque eu quero ter filhos com você, e Genma as vezes dorme lá em casa, quando bebe demais.

Quando ela corou pela surpresa das palavras dele, ele a beijou lentamente, absorvendo todas as palavras e sentimentos depositados nelas. Ele queria esse futuro com ela, queria que ela estivesse em todos os sonhos, em todos os futuros. A queria com toda sua explosão e mau-humor. Kakashi a olhou mais uma vez, cheio de incertezas, e relutante se afastou.

A menos de um metro de distância, eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento, sabendo que demorariam para ser verem novamente. Com a hitai-ate na mão, ela abaixou sua cabeça brevemente e sem pressa, a amarrou entre os cabelos rosas. A Kunoichi estava pronta para sua missão.

— Me mantenha atualizado sempre que puder. – Ele pediu não como homem, mas como líder da vila.

— Hai. – A resposta dela era firme como esperado de uma Shinobi de elite.

— Envie-me mensagens codificadas, você sabe como, não é? – Não era necessário perguntar, mas desde que ela não era enviada nesse tipo de missão, ele sentiu-se na obrigação de seguir o protocolo.

— Hai. – A confirmação veio seriamente, sua postura cada vez mais rígida.

— Faça o que fizer, se for pega, não revele nenhuma informação. Você sabe o que fazer nesses casos. – E ele não queria pensar nisso, queria dizer que ela não deveria se expor, que deveria voltar ao menor sinal de que não poderia lidar com a situação.

— Eu tenho cianureto na bolsa. – Ela respondeu tão afiada quanto antes. Ele engoliu seco e se forçou a assumir o papel a qual foi destinado, era o Hokage afinal.

— Se Sasuke estiver morto, você deve recuperar o corpo dele, senão conseguir tem que destruí-lo. – Ele disse tentando isolar as imagens dessa possibilidade, a vendo sofrer ao ter que fazer escolhas tão complicadas — Você não deve deixar nada pra trás.

— Entendido.

Eles se olharam por um longo momento e não havia mais Kakashi e Sakura, eles eram Hokage e Kunoichi. Ninjas que faziam o que era necessário. Pessoas altamente treinadas para colocar suas emoções de lado quando fosse preciso e fazer o que tinham sido destinados a fazerem. Ferramentas.

— Sua missão começa agora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, pegou sua mochila e se posicionou na janela do quarto. Demorou um momento olhando para fora. Ele percebeu a mão dela agarrar com força o parapeito enquanto ela se decidia internamente sobre alguma coisa.

— Hokage-sama – Ela disse de repente, com uma voz incerta – Você pode mandar um recado por mim?

A pergunta pairou no ar por um momento e Kakashi a respondeu meio abruptamente com um sim, imaginando a quem se destinaria algo tão repentino.

— Diga ao meu namorado que estou saindo em uma longa missão. Eu não sei quando volto, nem como volto, mas diga a ele que vou voltar. Diga a ele, Hokage-sama, que eu o amo.

Nesse momento Kakashi deu um passo à frente, esticando a mão para alcança-la, mas a mulher já havia se lançado ao mundo e a única coisa que ele pode ver era suas costas se distanciando em velocidade para o desconhecido.

.

.

.

OLHA SÓ QUEM VOLTOU RAPIDINHO, HEIN?

AHAHAHA OIII LEITORAS MAIS LINDA DESSE MUNDO 83

Gente, voltei tão rápido que to assustada, mas eu disse que tava quase pronto né? HAAHAH Aliás, o capítulo passado (parte I) foi só um gostinho, esse aqui é o negócio que todo mundo tava esperando: Sexo, papo sentimental, e DRAMA!

Sei que vocês querem me bater com esse final, eu estou querendo me bater, mas vamos lá, eu falei que ia dar merda... A fic agora vai começar a apertar. Eu particularmente ainda não sei como operar a partir daqui, eu não sou muito de escrever cenas de ação, mas vou dar o meu melhor para criar um visual imaginativo legal, e esse é o único spoiler que eu vou dar.

É claro que eu fiz um planejamento inicial pra essa fic que eu simplesmente não cumpri KKKK mas ela ta se encaminhando prum destino similar ao que era previsto. Esse capítulo era pra ser um só com o outro, mas tava ficando tão grande... Provavelmente o próximo será em duas partes também dependendo da proporção das coisas.

Enfim... Sakura e Kakashi se separaram fisicamente. E foi um capítulo tão exaustivo de escrever, porque houve tantos sentimentos, tantas coisas alinhadas e de repente eles tinham que dar adeus um ao outro...

Eu realmente fiquei muito emocionada quando escrevi a última parte disso tudo, inclusive tive que reler os últimos 40 capítulos de Naruto para recapitular as coisas com propriedade. Foi algo muito intenso pra mim, então espero que vocês consigam sentir isso também. A frustração veio em diversas formas, porque a vida tem dessas, as coisas estão perfeitas e simplesmente não estão mais.

É isto.

CONTINUEM COMIGO, PORQUE A MINHA MISSÃO SÓ ESTÁ COMEÇANDO.

;

* * *

**Thayse Uchiha:** Moça, antes esquecimento que coronga. Amém! HAAHHA Olha, eu não sei pedir desculpas tão bem quanto Sakura, masssss posso postar um capítulo em menos de quatro dia para você fingir que eu nunca esqueci de postar capítulo nenhum, olha só que legal. AHAHAHA

Fico mais aliviada que esteja se cuidando, não dá pra ter noção de como estão todas as pessoas, mas tem gente que ignora completamente a quarentena e dificulta pra porra quem tem que trabalhar nessa época :(

MAS VAMOS PRA COISA BOA: FUGSPHIDFJDOSUHDIFSF EU QUERO PODER FAZER KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! Esse jutsu tem taaaaaantas possibilidades, será que Kakashi vai revidar essa travessura hein? Pode ser que sim... Num sei. AHAHAHA

Eu gosto de imaginar que a Sakura é uma pervertida secretamente, que ela leu icha icha assim que conseguiu por as mãos nos livros sem que ninguém soubesse, então ela faz essas performances eventualmente, e é claro que Kakashi não resiste (eu não resistiria).

E olha, tem outras formas de fazer dominação no mozão, adapta as coisas mana! AHAHAH

Sobre o namoro, foi algo meio improvisado. A cena era só pra o Kakashi ficar com raiva dela por qualquer motivo idiota e ela ter ciumes dele, seria um impasse imbecil que as relações tem eventualmente, então eu só adicionei o fator namoro porque a verdade é que ela é muito inesperiente pra assumir algo assim sem que digam claramente a ela. Eu acho fofo que ela seja assim, então o Kakashi foi lá e deixou as coisas claras como o dia. AHAHA

E OLHA, SOBRE ENJOO, NÃO SEI DO Q VC ESTÁ FALANDO. Aliás, o que é enjoo? Nem sei o que é isso... 8X

Eu to muito tentando trabalhar os casais paralelos, mas ta caotico. Eu sinto que to deixando o naruto beeeem de lado e to com medo disso atrapalhar um pouco mais na frente, mas mesmo assim ele é um personagem bem presente, volta e meia tão falando nele, então acho que ok. AHAHAH Eu só reparei que ele nunca falou com a Sakura até agora, digo, explicitamente~ Mas enfim, vamos indo pra frente kkkkk

Então, sobre clima de "sim somos muito apaixonados e nada de mal pode acontecer" eu vou me abster.

NÃO ME MATE SENHORA.

Eu espero que esteja gostando muito, porque eu me divirto mto escrevendo, mesmo as cenas mais dificeis. Adoro que esteja acompanhando e mandando feedback! Obrigada senhorita Thayse! Se cuida e termina teu TCC hein? E continue comigo, eu vou voltar com mais. ;)


	11. O que for preciso

.

_Capítulo X_

_**O que for preciso**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estava no banheiro de uma cabana de tábuas no meio do absoluto nada. Ela se olhava no espelho enquanto repassava as informações coletadas por Suigetsu e seu informante, Hioku – um homem de meia idade com cabelos grisalhos e expressão dura que estava cooperando com aquela missão por motivos pessoais.

Sakura não confiava nele, mas não havia uma alternativa desde que ele conhecia a vila para onde tinha que ir, e sabia um jeito seguro de entrar sem que levantasse muitas suspeitas. Aparentemente ele era um dos homens que obedeciam diretamente ao líder, o que em Konoha seria equivalente ao posto de ANBU. Segundo Suigetsu, Hioku tinha sido enviado numa importante missão e falhado. O líder da vila acabou por matar sua filha e rebaixar o homem à um mero guarda de fronteira.

No final das contas a história do homem parecia ser verídica, mas Sakura sabia que mentiras também soam assim.

O pequeno recipiente em cima da pia aguardava enquanto a mulher se olhava no espelho. Olhos verdes um tanto incertos e cabelos rosados, macios e orgulhosos. Ela suspirou, quebrando o contato consigo mesma através de seu reflexo e tomou coragem. Mergulhando um pincel improvisado, ela começou a passar o conteúdo escuro em seus cabelos, tingindo-os de um marrom comum.

Era sabido que havia uma técnica muito simples e de baixo consumo de chakra que permitiria a ela mudar a cor de seus cabelos sem precisar pintá-los realmente, mas desde que ela não tinha uma relação muito boa com manter ninjutsu por muito tempo, a melhor opção era simplesmente desapegar da cor. Além disso, a informação que tinha era que... "_o véu da mãe cobre a vila impedindo que seus falsos filhos utilizem de sua energia"._

Em outras palavras, havia uma barreira que monitorava e bloqueava o uso de chakra de pessoas que não eram excluídas desse selo.

Seu cabelo lentamente se tornava castanho enquanto ela lembrava das informações de Hioku. O chakra era chamado simplesmente de _energia da mãe_. A utilização dessa energia também era diferenciada, eles não sabiam refinar chakra e eram praticantes do chamado _ninshu antigo_. Tinham conhecimento de alguns selos e conseguiam fazer jutsus simples, mas o refinamento elemental ou até mesmo jutsus mais complexos eram totalmente não-usuais para ele.

Mas eram ótimos com armas.

Pareciam os samurais do País do Ferro que aplicavam chakra em suas katanas e maximizavam o seu poder. Essa vila era especialista nesse tipo de aplicação e também sabiam fazer barreiras de acordo com a _antiga tabuleta da mãe_. Era meio óbvio que a _mãe_ era Kaguya, mas Sakura não quis presumir nada de forma absoluta, tudo era apenas impressões. Suigetsu também informou dos planos de Sasuke, que consistia no furto dessa tal tabuleta.

Sakura não sabia dizer com certeza se Sasuke havia sido incapacitado por não ter conhecimento da tal barreira que limitava o uso de chakra. Ela não acreditava que ele poderia ser tão descuidado sobre entrar num local desconhecido sem antes utilizar seu sharingan para investigar, e somada a informação de Hioku, talvez Sasuke fosse um dessas pessoas que eram _filhos genuínos da mãe._

Se isso fosse verdade, então o selo era algo automatizado e nem mesmo a pessoa que o colocou teria controle para permitir que as pessoas que não tivessem o gene da Kaguya pudessem utilizar chakra naquele espaço. Pensando ainda mais profundamente, aquilo poderia ter sido colocado pela própria Kaguya nos tempos antigos.

Mas como sempre, era tudo mera especulação.

Passando água no cabelo para tirar o excesso do produto, ela deixou a sensação da água tomar conta do seu corpo todo, apagando da mente por um breve momento toda aquela missão e se concentrando na simples tarefa de lavar o cabelo. Era um banheiro apertado e a água era tão fria que a qualquer momento poderia congelar, mas ainda assim era uma sensação melhor que a tensão dos últimos dias.

Sim, dos _últimos dias._ Estava habitando aquela cabana apertada e gelada com Suigetsu e Hioku por quase uma semana, afinal o plano da entrada dela naquele local exigia preparação e cuidado. Ela precisava elaborar com maestria a história que ia contar, precisava entender como a vila funcionava, e precisava se manter sã.

Suigetsu a informou sobre Karin também, que tinha ido com Sasuke em sua missão. Segundo o espadachim, Karin tinha ficado de fora da vila para receber Sasuke assim que ele saísse de lá com seu Rinnega, uma medida de segurança caso ele voltasse sem chakra, mas o tempo passou e Karin percebeu algo errado, ela chamou por reforço mas acabou entrando sozinha e nunca mais retornou.

O ninja também estava operando pelos arredores, observando de longe e aprendendo sobre a troca de guardas e fluxo de entrada e saída de pessoas. Não havia muito a ser dito sobre isso, era um lugar bem guardado com baixo movimento de entrada e saída. Hioko confirmou que não veem estrangeiros com bons olhos, sendo um lugar hostil para qualquer desavisado.

Ela se olhou no espelho novamente, secando os cabelos com uma toalha bege. Penteou-os para trás, prendendo sua franja com uma presilha também de cor escura. Seus olhos permaneceriam verdes, já que o uso de lentes poderia prejudica-la, e por fim, retirou a blusa vermelha com o aro branco em suas costas para colocar uma blusa preta de mangas longas que se prendia lateralmente. Ao invés dos shorts pretos e saia caqui, agora ela usava calças e botas fechadas. Simples.

Por um momento ela ficou se perguntando se seus amigos a reconheceriam daquele jeito. Riu pensando nas possíveis reações de Kakashi ao vê-la de um jeito tão atípico, e então seu riso se transformou numa face séria. Kakashi tinha razão, ela não tinha nenhuma experiência ou treinamento nesse tipo de missão, meramente sabia o que fazer. Agora a vida de Sasuke e possivelmente a de Karin dependiam dela.

Isso presumindo que Sasuke estava vivo.

A ideia de ter que destruir o corpo dele... O sharingan e rinnegan eram importantes demais para caírem em mãos erradas, assim como as células de Sasuke. Além disso, também havia a questão de Karin, que era um Uzumaki e também era descendente de Kaguya.

E ainda havia a possibilidade gigantesca de tudo dar errado.

Ela tocou o bolso e tirou a pequena bola de cor branca. O cianureto em Konoha era produzido de forma que pudesse ficar na boca por meses, era uma pequena bolinha que grudava onde ficava o dente siso. Nenhum ninja chunin de Konoha possuía siso. A substancia ficava ali confortavelmente encapsulada num invólucro que resistiria a saliva e outras substancias que pudessem ser consumidas como comida.

Sakura abriu a boca e grudou a bola ali, sem pensar muito. Moveu os dentes com cuidado para verificar a possibilidade de morder aquilo acidentalmente. Nunca na história um ninja morreu por cianureto porque o mordeu sem querer, e ela não queria ser a primeira. Depois de algum tempo ela constatou que parecia seguro, tirando o fato que era veneno ali pronto para entrar em ação.

De repente ela sentiu como se todas as missões que já tinha feito fossem brincadeira de criança. Ela estava ali numa operação executada por ninjas da ANBU, pessoas que foram levadas ao limite para que pudessem controlar seus sentimentos e reagir adequadamente nos piores cenários. Era um erro pensar que os ninjas da ANBU são contingente da linha de frente, eles são as sombras.

Até mesmo a guerra, seu confronto com Sasori ou a invasão de Pain... Em todos esses casos, lutando ou salvando vidas, a moça se sentia inteiramente capaz de realizar suas ações e prever resultados, mas ali... Não havia nenhuma indicação de como as coisas seriam e ela tinha que lidar com a pressão de estar sempre em desvantagem.

Se sentiu enjoada novamente. Mal comia durante esse tempo. Ela saiu do banheiro tentando não pensar nas coisas sérias que rondavam sua mente. Naquele cubículo que dividia com outros dois, ela revisou sua mochila, um kit de primeiros socorros, roupas e um estoque de pílulas do soldado. Essas últimas tinham sido descontinuadas, mas Sakura sabia como fazê-las com máxima eficiência, achava que iria precisar em algum momento ainda que os danos ao corpo fossem uma questão a ser pensada.

Ela jogou a alça da mochila por cima do ombro, saiu do local para encontrar Suigetsu agachado olhando a nascente próximo a ele enquanto Hioko olhava o horizonte em silêncio.

— Estou pronta. – Ela disse chamando a atenção dos homens para si.

— Então vamos revisar o plano.

.

.

.

Voltando para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Kakashi caminhava vagarosamente por Konoha. Ele tentava se concentrar estritamente no que estava fazendo, os passos dados, a sensação do clima em sua pele, a roupa se mexendo brevemente por conta do movimento, os ruídos... Ele tentava focar no que estava a sua frente.

A verdade era que essa rotina de concentração tinha virado um exercício diário desde que voltara de Iwagakure. A viagem de volta tinha sido um completo desastre. Vinte e quatro horas de autotortura mental, onde sua mente sabotava toda segurança que tinha. Ele pensou nos piores cenários, nas possibilidades mais assustadoras. Ele revisou o treinamento dela, amaldiçoou-se por não tê-la cobrado mais, ter sido mais exigente.

Houve um momento em que quase parou o trem e se mandou atrás dela, mas... Ele era o Hokage. Seria imprudente e que tipo de mensagem ele estaria passando se tomasse esse tipo de atitude? Sakura havia pedido que confiasse nela, e naquele momento, exausto e preocupado, era tudo que ele podia fazer.

Os dias se arrastavam sem uma notícia sequer. Ele não sabia qual era o plano dela, o que de fato havia acontecido. Se eles compartilhassem da mesma invocação então talvez ele pudesse ter mais informações, e por isso ele quase convocou Tsunade de volta a vida para monitorar a atividade da lesma lendária.

Mas era tudo parte do seu egoísmo. Sim, porque ele sabia como eram essas missões. Ele sabia que não dava para entrar em contato sempre que quisesse ou precisasse. Era uma questão de oportunidade, e as vezes isso demorava mais do que a própria missão.

— Oe, Kakashi-sensei!

O homem virou o olhar na direção do espalhafatoso ninja em seu moletom laranja. Com o cabelo mais curto e um ar mais casual, Naruto vinha com passos apressados na direção do antigo mestre a quem ele ainda chamava de _sensei._

— Naruto – Kakashi cumprimentou vendo-o se aproximar — Não devia estar com Hinata a essa hora?

— Ela está com a irmã e o pai. – Ele respondeu começando a caminhar ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados.

— Ah, entendo.

Desde que Hinata estava gravida, o clã Hyuuga estava em pleno caos. A sucessão era uma questão importante e a princesa deles tinha simplesmente se casado com um homem que nada a ver com o clã. Sem querer ofender Naruto – o salvador de todos – as lideranças do clã tentavam encontrar uma solução para tudo de maneira prática.

Mas parecia que eles não sabiam direito o significado da palavra.

Aluno e professor caminharam em silêncio por um momento. Kakashi sempre era assim meio distante e Naruto tinha aprendido a gostar disso nele. Era confortável estar com ele porque ele nunca fazia muitas perguntas e geralmente tinha as respostas certas.

Além disso tinha o fato de seu passado corroborar para o jeito com que ele agia. Depois de descobrir que o prodígio Hatake havia lidado com o suicídio de seu pai, a pressão de ser um ninja, a morte de Obito em sua primeira missão como líder e logo após a morte de Rin pelas próprias mãos, Naruto sentia que era mais próximo dele. Pessoas com esse tipo de passado tendem a arrumar um jeito de sobreviver, e para Kakashi não tinha sido diferente.

— Sensei, quando a Sakura-chan vai voltar? – Naruto perguntou enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhar as esculturas de pedra que eram o cartão postal da vila: O monumento Hokage – Já faz uma semana. – Disse fazendo bico.

— Quando ela terminar, Naruto. – Kakashi disse com um suspiro. Era exatamente o assunto que ele queria evitar.

Assim que chegaram, Naruto estava plantado na plataforma de desembarque. Aparentemente ele não teve tempo de comemorar a gravidez de Hinata com a companheira de time e estava ansioso para isso, porém quando não a encontrou as perguntas vieram uma atrás da outra. Kakashi não estava no clima para responder a todas, Shikamaru o salvou nesse aspecto e inventou uma história sobre Sakura precisar ficar em Iwa por conta da saúde de Oonoki.

Eles tinham combinado que era melhor que Naruto não tivesse conhecimento da missão, porque todos conheciam o ninja cabeça-dura, que assim que soubesse da situação ele iria se juntar aos companheiros num piscar de olhos e além disso a missão de Sasuke envolvia os Ootsutsuki, e Naruto poderia ser um alvo dependendo da situação por conta da Kyuubi.

O melhor era manter o ninja na vila.

— Tch. – Soltou num suspiro longo voltando ao silêncio por breves segundos — Eu espero que ela consiga voltar logo. Queria que ela acompanhasse Hinata na gestação.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça. Não havia muito o que dizer além de se forçar a continuar concentrado nas coisas ao seu redor, tentando não pensar que ela já poderia estar morta àquela altura. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrando.

Sendo aquele homem Kakashi, era quase impossível descobrir que havia algo errado com ele, mas Naruto o conhecia a muito tempo de forma que notava uma certa agonia em seu antigo sensei. Não era algo que gritava dentro dele, tampouco que ele estivesse demonstrando claramente, mas para aqueles mais observadores que o conheciam bem, Kakashi estava visivelmente agitado.

Não que Naruto fosse dos mais observadores, mas era bem visível para ele que Kakashi não estava em seus dias mais tranquilos. Na verdade, desde que voltou, ele parecia sem paciência e com tendência a ignorar as pessoas deliberadamente. Ele conseguia lembrar de algumas situações que ele ficava dessa maneira. Geralmente era quando algo acontecia e ele não podia estar por perto.

É verdade que ele tinha se aproximado muito de Sakura depois da guerra, e o mau humor dele coincidia com a ausência dela. Será que ele estava assim porque a mulher tinha precisado ficar em Iwa? Naruto não conseguia pensar num motivo melhor, mas era uma novidade que ele se sentisse assim só por estar longe dela...

— Né, Kakashi-sensei – Naruto disse de repente, quando estavam na esquina onde teriam que se separar — Quando a Sakura-chan voltar, vamos comer um lámem nós três. – Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto, daqueles que acabavam com guerras inteiras.

Kakashi olhou para ele, surpreso com o poder de Naruto. Ele era imprevisível, e até num momento em que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o aluno lhe trazia conforto.

— Sim – Kakashi respondeu — Eu pago dessa vez.

.

.

.

A relva fazia barulho pela urgência dos passos rápidos da mulher que corria pela floresta densa. Suas roupas, ainda que quentes, não eram o suficiente para a noite escura que se estabelecia naquele pedaço de mundo. Ela desviava das arvores sem ter uma trilha clara para seguir, seus movimentos eram puro reflexo enquanto ela pulava pedras e troncos caídos tomados pelo musgo.

Algo a perseguia. Um animal veloz. Ela precisava acreditar fortemente nisso, levar seu cérebro a simular essa realidade de maneira que seu peito sentisse essa adrenalina. Seus passos continuavam firmes indo de encontro com a relva úmida, amassando a vegetação por onde passava. Também precisava ofegar, e fazia isso de propósito, tentando enganar seu corpo para parecer amedrontado por uma situação que só existia na cabeça dela.

Ela corria. Sua mochila balançava nas costas, sentiu pisar num galho seco e olhou para trás vendo a silhueta do lobo se aproximando. A pelagem azulada quase não era perceptível por entre a escuridão de uma noite nublada. As nuvens que cobriam o céu deixavam o clima muito mais propício para sua história. Ele uivava para canto nenhum e ela sentia o suor escorrer pela têmpora em sinal da tensão que crescia.

A verdade é que ela não precisava simular medo porque o sentia desde que saiu do conforto da sua ignorância e assim sentia-se pressionada, ansiosa sobre o desconhecido, em como lidaria com a situação a sua frente, mas seu corpo não parava de se mexer porque ela faria o que tinha se proposto a fazer.

Manteve a velocidade com sua corrida pela floresta, seu corpo vibrava enquanto o vento carregando o cheiro das plantas selvagens lhe vinha contra a face, gélido. Ela saltou por um desnível, pousou com segurança e continuou sua corrida. A visibilidade era baixa, mas de acordo com seus cálculos, a estrada de barro deveria estar a alguns metros dali.

Tudo tinha sido coordenado de modo que sua saída apressada daquela floresta sombria coincidisse com o grupo que voltava para o seu local de destino. Este seria seu passe de entrada para um local que ela conhecia muito pouco, onde ficaria por semanas e meses presa até encontrar um modo de sair viva e trazer seus companheiros.

Ela corria apressadamente rumo à sua prisão.

Estreitou os olhos e sentiu que estava chorando. Dizem que quando há muita tensão em alguém, os olhos tendem a jogar tudo para fora. Talvez fosse isso. Ela não sabia, mas veio em hora oportuna, porque no segundo seguinte ela se jogou para fora da floresta, planejou um tropeço numa rocha em seu caminho, rolou pela estrada fazendo suas roupas ficarem sujas.

Era uma fuga convincente, ela imaginou. Alguém desesperada.

Seu rolamento acabava com ela forçando seu corpo a levantar, e no processo esbarrou com alguém. Eram nove pessoas e quatro guardas segundo seu informante, com a visibilidade baixa, a mulher não teve muito tempo para conferir a informação, mas conseguiu se fazer trombar em alguém que não fosse um dos guardas, seria perigoso se eles agissem por reflexo.

— Garota? – A pessoa perguntou segurando-a pelos braços — O que-?

— Ele está vindo, eu tenho-

Um longo uivo. Sakura girou rapidamente para ver a silhueta do lobo aparecer entre as sombras das arvores. Seus olhos brilhantes refletiam a lua que de repente aparecia. Suigetsu não era bom com jutsu de transformação, seu pelo era azul e sua pegada era molhada, mas ainda assim, no meio de todo aquele mato e sombras, ele parecia um demônio de olhos amarelos que ansiava por sangue.

— Oe! – Um dos guardas gritou apontando-lhe uma lança sem sequer desconfiar que estava dentro do plano — Saia daqui, lobo! – Ralhou tomando a dianteira para proteger o grupo.

Um segundo guarda puxou uma flecha e a tencionou em seu arco. A flecha foi embebida no chakra azulado e se projetou com velocidade na direção de Suigetsu. O lobo fugia entendendo o aviso. Haviam muitas pessoas para o demônio da noite lidar sozinho.

Sakura sabia que ele ainda estava por ali. Era o plano. Ele ficaria de olho nela até que a floresta acabasse e ela entrasse na vila a alguns quilômetros. Quatro guardas contra Suigetsu e ela? Provavelmente dariam conta, mas esperava que o plano funcionasse. Ela precisava entrar, e queria fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas.

— Eu preciso ir! – Sakura disse ainda com uma voz urgente se soltando da pessoa que lhe segurava, uma mulher com idade para ser sua mãe. — Ele vai vir. Não posso ficar...

— Menina! – A mulher disse sacolejando-a — O lobo já foi. Você está segura.

— Eu não estou falando do lobo! – Ela simulou uma aflição que não existia. Se mexia de forma urgente, amedrontada — Meu irmão, ele vai me matar se me pegar, e se me vir com todos vocês... Ele irá matar a todos!

— Seu irmão não é páreo para nós, mulher – O guarda com arco disse com um ar de riso, os outros três acompanharam a risadinha claramente subestimando seu oponente fictício.

— E porque ele iria querer matar você? – A mulher perguntou — São família!

— Meu pai tem terras, e está muito doente. Meu irmão quer herdar tudo. Eu lhe falei que não me importo com posses, mas ele diz que enquanto eu estiver viva sou uma ameaça – Sakura abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos — Eu só não quero dar trabalho a ninguém. Não quero que ninguém se machuque... Eu...

— Menina, tenha calma! – A mulher disse levantando o rosto de Sakura com sua mão gentil.

Era a hora. Todos estavam parados prestando atenção na história trágica da moça perseguida. Sakura quase sentia-se culpada por estar usando a gentileza daquela mulher ao seu favor, mas não havia outro jeito. Ela não ia voltar atrás.

— Eu sou só uma pobre médica, não sei lutar – Falou por fim como fora instruída. Tinha que deixar claro que sabia manusear um bisturi e colocar ossos no lugar, algo que sempre era bem-vindo na vila na qual queria entrar. Sakura percebeu os guardas se entre olharem discretamente. Tinha conseguido sua atenção. — Vou ser apenas um fardo para vocês. É melhor que eu parta imediatamente.

— Mas pra onde você iria? – O guarda com a lança perguntou fazendo-a girar com a cabeça. — Como você mesma disse, ele não vai parar de seguir você, então é melhor que você venha conosco.

— Oh sim! – A mulher falou sorrindo para Sakura — Você vai estar segura em nossa vila, pode recomeçar sua vida lá, longe do seu irmão.

Eles eram como patos seguindo uma trilha de pão num lago. Era tão fácil assim enganar as pessoas? Talvez a parte mais difícil de fazer era simplesmente se manter calma. Ela engoliu seco raciocinando brevemente, não podia aceitar aquela oferta de primeira, seria no mínimo suspeito.

— Não... Ele vai me perseguir e encontrar todos nós. Vai destruir sua vila. Ele tem recursos e-

— Mulher – A voz grave cortou o vento. Um homem com uma larga cicatriz no rosto virou-se para ela. Era um dos guardas portando também uma lança similar à do outro — É impossível penetrar nossa defesa – Ele disse e Sakura sentiu a profundidade daquela declaração. Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa diligente que faz tudo pela sua honra — E se ele tentar, então morrerá.

— Sim, menina – A mulher a frente de Sakura falou com sua voz gentil — Vamos cuidar de você. Te dar um lugar pra morar, um local para trabalhar e segurança. – Ela sorriu daquele jeito protetor e Sakura se viu reagindo àquilo por instinto, concordou com a cabeça enxugando suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— Ela deve está com fome, Shiyo-san – Um dos civis disse.

— É verdade! – A mulher disse se virando para pegar uma trouxa e entregar nas mãos de Sakura — Coma um pouco, ainda temos um longo caminho até chegar na vila. Você pode descansar quando chegar.

— Arigatou – Sakura respondeu abrindo a trouxa e encontrando bolinhos de arroz e ai percebeu que estava faminta. Não comia direito desde que saíra de Iwa. Sakura começou a devorar a comida enquanto o grupo voltava a se movimentar, seguindo pela estrada.

— Como é seu nome, menina? – A senhora perguntou caminhando ao lado dela.

— Aiko – Sakura respondeu adotando o nome de repente – Hitomi Aiko.

— Filha amada, é? – Shiyo sorriu — Vamos cuidar de você, menina. Então relaxe.

Sakura sorriu e continuou andando pelo longo caminho que tinha pela frente. A verdade é que a última frase de Shiyo lhe soou engraçada, porque ela sentia que a partir daquele momento a última coisa que poderia fazer era relaxar.

.

.

.

Entrando no apartamento escuro, ele se guiou entre os móveis por puro costume. Cada coisa continuava exatamente onde tinha deixado e assim era muito fácil se mover por ali mesmo que na absoluta escuridão. Passando pela sala, do outro lado, ele abriu as cortinas e a janelas deixando que a luz solar invadisse o ambiente. Repetiu isso em todos os cômodos que tinham janelas.

Cozinha, banheiro, área de serviço... Deixou o quarto da moça por último, porque geralmente se deitava na cama por mais ou menos uma hora, o tempo exato que Shikamaru o deixava se atrasar para as reuniões antes de enviar uma dúzia de ANBU's em busca dele pela vila toda.

Ali com a cabeça no travesseiro dela, ele percebia que o cheiro da moça já havia sumido. Era assim que ele sabia a hora de trocar os lençóis, colocando-os para lavar e cobrindo a cama com algum que estivesse estocado no armário dela.

Havia virado uma espécie de ritual para ele vir ali todos os dias e deixar a luz entrar na casa. Ele dividia essa tarefa com a melhor amiga dela, Ino, que vinha nos dias que ele simplesmente não conseguia ir, porque as vezes era doloroso demais estar ali, lhe deixava ansioso e provocava-lhe pesadelos.

A essa altura não precisava ser nenhum gênio para imaginar que Sakura não estava em Iwa para cuidar de Oonoki. Ino soube disso no momento em que esbarrou em Kakashi. Ela era astuta e uma excelente leitora de pessoas, e assim que bateu os olhos nele, ela soube que havia algo errado e que Sakura tinha se envolvido em algo perigoso.

Kakashi teve que pedir a Ino que guardasse as coisas de Sakura nos seus devidos lugares, porque ele não foi capaz de fazê-lo quando voltou de Iwa. Foi só depois de uma semana que ele sentiu necessidade de estar em algum lugar que lhe fizesse sentir estar envolto por ela, e quando ele percebeu que era a sensação que melhor o confortava, ele decidiu fazer isso todos os dias.

Era curioso como a casa dele estava cheia de coisas dela e ele não percebia. Ela foi trazendo aos poucos, achando espaço aqui e ali, enchendo as prateleiras do banheiro e ocupando as gavetas do armário. Era como se dividissem a casa em tempo integral, porque até mesmo sua revista de medicina chegava primeiro na casa dele, como uma assinatura semanal.

Mais curioso é que ele não tinha percebido que ele havia feito o mesmo com o apartamento dela. Lentamente ele ocupou as prateleiras do banheiro, os espaços no guarda-roupas dela, encontrado um lugar para seus livros na estante da moça. Era quase como se ele morasse ali também. Ele percebeu isso quando quis ver o vestido verde que ela havia usado na festa da Tsuchikage e, ao abrir o guarda-roupas, achou uma metade toda ocupada por suas roupas.

O avental preferido dele estava na cozinha dela, assim como ele trazia utensílios que ele precisava e que ela nunca se importou de comprar. Ele também tinha dado uma planta a ela, um cacto, porque ela sempre reclamava que as plantas morriam por conta dos longos plantões que ela tinha no hospital.

Já tinha se passado mais de um mês e era como se já fosse um ano sem vê-la. Ele não tinha nenhuma notícia, sequer sabia se ela já havia encontrado alguma pista de Sasuke. Ele não sabia de nada. Era como se já tivesse passado um ano e ainda assim o sentimento que ele tinha era que ela o havia deixado ontem. Era angustiante.

Logo ele que sempre cuidou dela, ficar ali parado vendo o tempo passar enquanto Sakura vive o que talvez seja a missão mais difícil de sua vida sozinha era uma longa tortura. Todo dia ele lutava como o impulso de ir atrás dela. Já estava tomando remédios para dormir porque o sono nunca vinha. Shikamaru já deveria até estar cansado da pergunta "alguma notícia?" porque era a primeira coisa que ele perguntava quando chegava ao local de trabalho.

Ele nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão triste de novo, e logo que já viveu tantas tragédias...

Sakura não podia ser mais uma tragédia na vida dele. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Foi com esse pensamento que ele fechou os olhos com força e puxou sua máscara para baixo, respirando profundamente o ar ali. Ele tinha que ser forte por ela. Todos os dias ele vinha a casa dela para deixar a luz e o ar circularem, porque quando ela voltasse sua casa estaria limpa, sua cama cheirosa e tudo estaria no seu devido lugar, assim ela saberia que havia retornado para o lugar que nunca deveria ter saído.

Ela saberia por certo, através desse gesto, que ele cuidaria dela para sempre.

.

.

.

Já havia se passado trinta e sete dias desde que Sakura havia sido enviada naquela missão. Ela havia se estabelecido num apartamento pequeno num prédio apertado. A vila era tão grande quando Suna, e sua arquitetura também lembrava muito as construções da Vila da Areia Oculta. Ela morava num apartamento cedido pelo líder da vila e ela não precisava pagar aluguel desde que ofertasse atendimento aos soldados feridos.

Não que ela tivesse conhecido o líder da vila. Ele foi informado da situação por um dos guardas que acompanhavam os botânicos na noite que se infiltrou na vila. Tudo foi tratado por terceiros e Sakura apenas concordou com os termos, afinal ela não estava em posição de negociar.

A vila era calma e tinha pessoas de todos os tipos. Como seu informante deixou claro, eles eram um pouco ariscos com estrangeiros e tinham uma desconfiança natural, por isso foi complicado começar os atendimentos no consultório médico improvisado que ficava dentro da loja da senhora Shiyo, mas por influência dela, logo as pessoas cederam e lentamente a fama de Sakura – ou melhor, de _Aiko_ – foi se espalhando por toda a vila.

Shiyo era uma mulher gentil em quem todos confiavam. Ela tinha uma loja de artigos naturais no centro e fazia medicamentos. Naquela noite, ela e outros botânicos da cidade saíram da vila para coletar insumos para os remédios e artigos que vendiam na loja. Era permitido, pelo líder, que saíssem uma vez a cada quinze dias, porque não haviam muitos médicos na vila e os botânicos eram o mais próximo disso.

De acordo com seu informante, ninguém recusaria uma médica na vila, mas isso não significava que iriam confiar nela, ela seria constantemente vigiada ainda que não percebesse. Também disse que ela não fizesse perguntas principalmente aos guardas, porque primeiro ela deveria conquistar a confiança das pessoas. Hioko lhe instruiu a ser uma médica exemplar e se destacar o máximo que pudesse sem o uso de chakra, e não era nenhum problema para a discípula de Tsunade Hokage.

Ela estava fazendo tudo como havia sido instruída a fazer. No momento em que entrou na vila confirmou a existência do selo que bloqueava o uso de chakra, mas os guardas conseguiam manipular mesmo debaixo daquilo que chamavam de véu. Sakura tirava longas caminhadas pela manhã, visitando diferentes partes da vila com a desculpa de conhecer o local, mas na verdade estava estudando seu campo.

Ainda que tenha se mantido atenta, ela não conseguiu perceber como o selo funcionava exatamente. Também não tinha conseguido nenhuma informação sobre Sasuke ou Karin, mas em suas andanças, ela identificou alguns prédios que poderiam estar guardando prisioneiros, o prédio central onde o líder morava e governava, e o perímetro militar, que era proibido para qualquer um que não fosse parte do corpo de soldados que protegiam a vila.

Haviam templos de adoração a Kaguya, mulher que eles chamavam de Mãe. O líder não tinha nome aparentemente, todos o chamava desse jeito impessoal. Como estava proibida de perguntar, Sakura não se aprofundou em nenhuma questão, tentando parecer uma pessoa grata pelo que fizeram sem ser intrometida nos assuntos dos outros.

Mas não ter nenhuma informação concreta lhe frustrava.

— Outro ferimento com espada? – Ela perguntou colocando uma mão na cintura ao olhar para um guarda ferido. Era o homem com arco que havia lhe resgatado, seu nome era Kazu. — Vai acabar cheio de cicatrizes. – Disse suspirando derrotada enquanto pegava seu equipamento para limpar a ferida.

— É a vida de um soldado, Aiko-chan – O homem respondeu com certo orgulho e ele lhe lembrava Kiba em alguns aspectos. — E agora nós temos uma médica que faz _costuras_ bem finas, nem fica cicatriz.

— _É sutura_ – Sakura disse concentrada no gigantesco corte no torso do homem — Você tem que tomar mais cuidado. – Ele riu em resposta enquanto ela lidava com o sangue e todo o resto. Não conversaram, afinal ela precisava se concentrar naquilo uma vez que o uso de chakra era vetado para ela.

A verdade é que Kazu era um soldado que frequentemente arrumava motivos para visita-la. Sakura desconfiava que ele tinha alguma _motivação romântica_ por trás daquilo, mas poderia ser apenas ordens superiores. Kazu sorria demais e tinha um jeito de moleque que lhe fazia lembrar de casa. Além disso, sua intuição lhe dizia que construir um relacionamento com ele a beneficiaria naquela missão, de forma que ela já confiava _um pouco_ nele.

Talvez...

— Aiko-chan, você é incrível – Ele disse se contorcendo para olhar melhor o trabalho da mulher — Você faz uma costura tão fininha... Todo mundo elogia sua costura! E também dizem que você tem uma mão suave, mas que é muito forte – E riu sem jeito — Meu superior falou que você colocou o ombro dele no lugar com um só movimento... Aposto que ele gritou!

— Você não vai tirar essa informação de mim, Kazu – Sakura disse sabendo do jogo do rapaz, queria uma confirmação para provocar o chefe.

— Além de bonita é esperta. – Ele sorriu divertido e Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu fiquei sabendo que meu chefe vai fazer uma recomendação ao líder para que você possa trabalhar dentro da base, vamos poder nos ver todos os dias!

Sakura piscou.

— Base?

— Sim, dentro do perímetro militar – Kazu respondeu visivelmente animado — Você vai ganhar uma escolta e permissão especial!

Sakura não tentou esconder o sorriso. Era isso que ela precisava, estar dentro do local onde as coisas aconteciam. Era por isso que Hioko lhe falou para ser a melhor que pudesse, assim ela seria transferida para onde mais precisam dela: O hospital militar. Ou pelo menos uma versão do que ela conhecia como.

— Kazu, vai ser incrível – Ela disse — Vou ter que agradecer ao seu chefe pessoalmente.

— _É superior _– Ele falou brincando com ela. Sakura maneou a cabeça sentindo-se com sorte. — Eu te chamaria para sair. Na verdade, venho pensando nisso já faz um tempo, mas acho que você ainda não está pronta, não é?

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. A conversa de repente tinha mudado. Kazu estava deixando clara suas intenções, mas ainda assim não fazia sentido que ele assumisse deliberadamente que ela _não estava pronta_. Não que ela quisesse sair com ele, era um alivio não ter que lidar com aquilo naquele momento, mas ele colocar isto daquela forma...

— Porque você acha isso? – Perguntou tentando parecer afável o suficiente.

— Porque deve ter alguém que você ama e teve que deixar pra trás – Ele encolheu os ombros — Sei que pode ser difícil recomeçar num lugar como esse, principalmente na sua situação, então eu vou esperar por você – O sorriso tímido dele mostrava o quão sério ele falava — Então me deixe cuidar de você e do seu filho até que você esteja pronta para aceitar sair comigo.

...

— Filho...? – Ela franziu o cenho atônita com a declaração do homem a sua frente. Não que ela não soubesse como reagir, estava pronta apara agradecer os sentimentos dele, mas... _filho? _O que ele queria dizer?

— Sim. Você está gravida, não é? – Ele perguntou com uma voz temerosa — Era um segredo, Aiko-chan? Porque Shiyo-san já percebeu, e eu...

— Hã – Sakura soltou sentindo-se tonta — S-sim.. – E encolheu os ombros lutando para manter seu disfarce enquanto fazia cálculos mentais. — Eu esperava que ninguém percebesse.

— Tudo bem, Aiko-chan – Ele sorriu se aproximando ela, colocou sua mão no ombro da garota e lhe confortou do modo que sabia — Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você.

— Obrigada, Kazu – Sakura respondeu querendo que ele fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Eles se olharam por um longo momento, então o homem finalmente se despediu, falando que já sabia quais remédios deveria tomar e pedindo que Sakura ficasse bem.

Uma vez sozinha dentro do consultório, Sakura correu para sua mesa em busca de um calendário. Ela não tinha menstruado no mês passado, e nem enquanto estava em Iwa. Como ela não tinha percebido? Sua barriga estava maior também, mas achou que foi uma consequência do excesso de comida que estava consumido desde que tinha começado seu romance com Kakashi. Ela colocou a mão na sua barriga tentando definir um momento.

Pelo Rikkudou. Ela tinha bebido, lutado. Estava numa missão de vida ou morte, não podia usar chakra e não sabia como o feto estava se desenvolvendo. Sua alimentação estava péssima, estava dormindo mal também. Era seu filho ali, seu filho e de...

Ela puxou um papel rasgando-o em uma simples tira, escreveu para Suigetsu um breve "preciso sair daqui, estou grávida, a missão foi comprometida". Ela enrolou e colocou num pequeno pedaço de plástico, era assim que se comunicava com ele, jogando bolinhas de plástico no encanamento, e eventualmente Suigetsu encontrava do outro lado. Ele disse que ela podia entrar em contato com ele dessa maneira.

Indo para a pia e se preparando para jogar, Sakura se viu no espelho. Ela estava prestes a conseguir a informação que precisava, se Sasuke e Karin estivessem vivos, era a sua oportunidade de conseguir resgatá-los. Ela não podia voltar. Até alguém ser enviado e conseguir entrar... Até alguém ter acesso ao local que ela teria em alguns dias...

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

Eram dois meses e uma ou duas semanas de gravidez, se ela pudesse coletar a informação que precisava nos próximos três meses, então pelo menos poderia voltar com algum dado concreto. Ela abriu o plástico e molhou a fina tira de papel, depois a engoliu. Antes de ser mãe, antes de ser até mesmo uma médica, Sakura era principalmente uma ninja, e faria tudo o que precisava ser feito.

.

.

.

Três meses.

Ele riscou de vermelho o calendário antes de sair de casa naquela manhã. Seu dia foi meramente regular e ele sentia como se estivesse apenas existindo. O tempo passava e nada acontecia. A vila era a mesma, a vida seguia como sempre, todos agiam da mesma forma de sempre e ele estava ali travado, incapaz de pensar em outra coisa a não ser no passado.

Não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça e não queria. No dia anterior ele tinha dado uma volta pela cidade, passou de frente a uma casa a venda. Três quartos. Fachada tradicional com um bonito jardim de entrada. Ele acabou fazendo uma visita não anunciada ao recinto, não havia ninguém afinal.

Morar junto, é? Ele se lembrava das palavras dela. Casa de três quartos. Ele se pegou rindo enquanto dava uma olhada no banheiro daquela casa vazia, e facilmente imaginou tudo preenchido por Sakura. Ele tinha sido bobo, disse que queria uma casa maior, mas na verdade podia ser 15 metros quadrados, contanto que estivesse com ela.

O riso dele naquele lugar se transformou em silêncio. Ele saiu logo após deixando pra trás esses pensamentos. Não ajudava. Pensar nela dessa forma era doloroso principalmente quando ele imaginava que ela podia nem estar viva. Deveria se preparar para o pior? Ele não sabia.

Naquela tarde ele também visitou o memorial de Konoha e viu o nome de Obito e Rin gravados ali. Seu pai não havia sido incluído, mas seu sensei também estava ali. Tanta gente... Ele já tinha perdido tantas pessoas... Não percebeu quando a primeira lágrima caiu, mas resolveu deixar todas as outras rolarem também. Talvez fosse amaldiçoado.

É... Talvez fosse isso.

Com uma mãe morta no seu parto, um pai se suicidando por fazer a coisa certa, sua companheira morrendo pela sua mão e seu amigo morrendo para lhe salvar. Era isso. Era uma maldição.

Ele caiu de joelhos se sentindo sem forças enquanto chorava naquela tarde vazia e ensolarada. O silêncio existia além do choro dele enquanto ele apoiava uma mão na pedra negra com nomes em relevo. Ele se permitiu chorar tudo o que havia segurado até então. Kakashi não conseguia mais suportar a dúvida, a dor.

Quando seu corpo já não conseguia mais produzir lágrimas e suas emoções secaram com o vento que as soprava, o homem se levantou sentindo-se vazio. Ele voltou para sua casa e dormiu um sono sem sonhos, e quando acordou estava com raiva.

Tudo era raiva.

Porque as coisas tinham que ser daquela maneira? Porque Sakura não lhe deu ouvidos e ficou? Porque Sasuke tinha que se meter em missões de risco sem pedir por ajuda prévia da vila? Porque quando as coisas começavam a dar certo, então tudo dava errado?

Sentindo que podia quebrar todas as portas que batesse, ele resolveu descarregar sua frustração com um treino _saudável_ de taijutsu.

— Oe, Kakashi! – Genma gritou recuando com os braços na frente do corpo, protegendo-se.

Kakashi girou aplicando um chute nas costelas do seu oponente, saltou por cima dele logo em seguida para criar uma abertura. Genma girou para o lado buscando espaço, mas Kakashi não era um ninja de elite só no nome, assim que pisou no chão ele encaixou um soco que por pura sorte Genma conseguiu evitar.

O ninja avançou percebendo que se ficasse na defensiva seria um alvo muito fácil. Ele se aproximou de Kakashi pela lateral, jogou uma mão no chão e tentou aplicar uma rasteira. O Hokage pulou evitando o golpe, Genma subiu tentando um soco no queixo homem que desviou por um triz, agarrando o braço do homem no processo e o torcendo com um movimento exagerado.

Quando ia falar alguma coisa, Kakashi o soltou num "puff", e quando percebeu o ninja vinha avançando novamente pela frente. Genma já tinha percebido que Kakashi não queria um treino, ele queria alguém em quem pudesse bater. Ele já tinha vencido aquele jogo umas três vezes, Genma o tinha pego uma vez apenas.

Ele estava no modo bater. O amigo entendi aquilo, e por isso soprou a senbon que mastigava fora. Ele estava cansado, então aquele seria o último embate e por isso estava disposto a dar o que Kakashi queria, uma luta de verdade.

Trocaram uma série de golpes rápidos, Genma era melhor com os punhos e deferia socos potentes acertando o rosto do homem, que se curvava para a direita com o impacto. Genma não parou, girou emendando um chute jogando o corpo de Kakashi para o alto e então saltou, chutando as costas do seu oponente em direção ao chão.

Kakashi soltou um ruído de dor e antes que Genma se jogasse em cima dele, ele rolou para o lado e saltou se erguendo novamente, pegando o homem desprevenido com um chute alto na cabeça. O Shiranui cambaleou para o lado enquanto Kakashi aproveitava a abertura para um segundo chute no peito. Genma foi empurrado para trás e vendo que iria cair, jogou o peso para trás, fazendo uma cambalhota apressada e se recompondo.

Novamente trocavam golpes, Genma aplicava um soco direto enquanto que Kakashi o acertava no meio do braço, girando rapidamente para encaixar uma cotovelada. O outro saltou por cima de seu oponente para evitar o golpe, descendo com as mãos unidas para golpear com força total seu oponente, mas o Hokage era rápido e se jogou para trás, caindo de bunda e levantando-se logo em seguida. Eles avançaram um contra o outro, Kakashi aplicou um soco e Genma o parou segurando o punho dele com a mão, o mesmo aconteceu com a outra mão que Kakashi tentou usar para soca-lo. Estavam ali medindo forças quando sentiu o punho de Kakashi recuar ao passo que sua cabeça avançou.

Sim, Kakashi tinha lhe dado uma cabeçada.

— Oe, maldito! – Xingou enquanto passava a mão na testa — Isso vai ficar inchado – Reclamou imaginando Tenten rindo dele.

— Pare de ser fresco, nossa luta não acabou. – Kakashi disse entrando em posição de combate, mas Genma apenas suspirou.

— Kakashi... Sabe, tudo bem ficar com raiva – Ele disse de repente pegando sua camisa no chão — Sei que você está preocupado com ela, mas lutar até quebrar um braço ou uma perna não vai resolver o problema.

O Hokage permaneceu em silêncio, parecia incomodado com as palavras de Genma e este já o conhecia bem demais para saber das birras de Hatake Kakashi. Ele caminhou na direção do amigo e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

— A Sakura-chan não ia gostar de saber que você andou se descuidando quando voltar – Disse com sua voz calma — E como ela sempre cuidou muito bem de mim, acho que vou tomar conta de você como agradecimento.

Kakashi olhou para Genma por um longo segundo absorvendo aquelas palavras. Ele ainda se sentia com raiva, ainda estava irritado, e ele queria que esses sentimentos fossem sobre Sakura e sua decisão de partir, mas na verdade era tudo sobre ele e sua decisão inicial de não a mandar.

Ele tinha raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir ficar despreocupado nessa situação, de não conseguir confiar plenamente nas habilidades dela, de ter medo o tempo todo de nunca mais vê-la. Ele tinha raiva por colocá-la nessa situação de fragilidade quando ele sabia que, na verdade, ela era uma mulher muito mais forte do que todos imaginavam.

— Eu só quero que ela volte para casa. - Ele confessou por fim, sentindo que ao dizer tais palavras aquele vazio raivoso dentro de si era preenchido novamente pela angustia de não a ter em seus braços.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Kakashi deu as costas para o amigo, seguindo um tanto sem rumo par longe, tentando ter fé.

.

.

.

As coisas dentro do complexo militar da vila eram muito mais tranquilas do que a vida civil. Se antes ela era o centro da fofoca e precisava manter uma história para várias pessoas que vinham lhe ver, agora os soldados mal lhe faziam perguntas, alguns eram mais sociáveis e gentis, mas a maior parte simplesmente entrava em sua sala relatando o problema e esperavam que ela resolvesse.

Ela tinha descoberto que os outros poucos médicos eram carniceiros. Os soldados morriam mais por infecções e cuidados ridículos no pós-operatório do que no combate em si, o que rapidamente a transformou na médica de confiança da base. Também descobriu como funcionava o uso de chakra dentro daquele lugar, os soldados tinham quantidades absurdas de chakra e usavam de forma muito primitiva, sendo que alguns conseguiam usar jutsu de fogo e vento através do estudo de pergaminhos antigos deixados pelo líder da religião chamada _ninshu._

Tudo isso deixava claro que eram pessoas isoladas demais em seu próprio território a ponto de manterem essa tradição viva por tanto tempo, afinal depois da guerra a verdade por trás da origem do mundo ninja tinha sido revelada, incluindo a história sobre o ninshu e Kaguya.

Sakura agora era a pessoa que todos procuravam quando não queriam morrer, e só isso fez com que as atenções se voltassem para ela. Não ter que responder perguntas ou contar mentiras era satisfatório e ajudava em seu trabalho, mas também dificultava a obtenção de informações. Era os lados da mesma moeda.

Já era o quarto mês, seu quinto mês de gravidez.

Ela passou a mão na sua barriga por cima do jaleco negro que usava. O tempo estava passando e ela ainda não tinha pistas sobre Sasuke ou Karin, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um filho ali, principalmente quando ela era a única médica competente e não podia fazer o próprio parto. Seus dedos tamborilavam a madeira firme da sua mesa enquanto ela pensava sobre como acelerar as coisas sem se colocar em risco, afinal ainda tinha que lidar com essa gravidez e...

A porta de seu consultório se abriu, no local um homem com uma longa túnica acinzentada entrou no local juntamente com um homem que comandava um esquadrão inteiro de soldados. O segundo era conhecido da garota, era alguém que lhe dava instruções com frequência e fora ele quem a instalou nos seus novos aposentos dentro da base militar.

O outro... Ela não tinha nenhuma informação sobre. Nunca tinha visto alguém naquelas roupas. Seria o líder? Teriam descoberto seu disfarce? Ela contraiu o maxilar tentando fazer com que sua expressão não revelasse seus pensamentos. Sakura sorriu gentilmente para os homens que entravam na sala olhando para os cantos como se estivessem verificando o local.

— Aiko – Disse o homem que Sakura conhecia — Este é Toru-dono, o homem que cuida da nossa _energia_.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo – Ela se forçou a dizer tentando uma voz solene e despreocupada, falhando miseravelmente na última parte. Pelo menos esse erro poderia vir a ser um acerto, já que ela estava diante do homem que ensinava sobre a utilização de chakra para os soldados aptos a utilizarem. Ele era percussor do ninshu, se não fosse o líder era alguém bem próximo a ele.

— Aiko-chan, é? - Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto deixava seu capuz cair. Seu rosto revelado era de alguém muito jovem, talvez uns vinte e cinco anos, com olhos da cor de chocolate e um cabelo azulado que era raspado nas laterais. Ele tinha vários piercings que tornavam seu visual um tanto agressivo, mas sua voz e jeito eram de uma pessoa amável. — Vamos conversar um pouco.

Mas os olhos... Esses nunca mentem. Sakura precisava ter cuidado com aquele homem.

Toru se aproximou com passos contidos enquanto começava a falar sobre o chakra num discurso embebido na religião e tradições. Ele explicava brevemente a origem da _energia_, sobre como isso se espalhou pelo mundo por aqueles que renegaram a religião e sobre como a _Mãe_ um dia voltaria para guiar a todos, enquanto isso os verdadeiros filhos dela que a renegaram por tanto tempo retornavam para vila no intuito de causar caos.

Sakura mal podia se conter. Ouvia a história do homem e claramente os deuses tinham ouvido sua presse. Tudo que ele falava, as pessoas sobre as quais ele explicava sendo filhos que renegaram a Mãe, tudo isso era sobre Sasuke. Ela tentou ouvir tudo aquilo com uma expressão apenas curiosa, mas seu treinamento tinha sido muito precário com relação a simulação de emoções. Ela estava tensa e era visivel pelos seus olhos verdes intensos que sequer piscavam, com medo de perder algum detalhe que pudesse denunciar as verdadeiras intensões daquele homem.

— Aiko, não precisa temer – Disse o homem que acompanhava Toru vendo a mulher vacilar — Você é alguém que veio de fora mas que em pouco tempo foi muito útil pra nossa comunidade, nossos homens estão mais fortes graças a você.

— Eu que agradeço por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim – Disse Sakura tentando levar aquela conversar de uma maneira que eles pudessem perceber verdade nela — Vocês me deram uma casa, um emprego, e segurança para mim e meu bebê - Ela sorriu passando a mão na barriga. Aquela gravidez também serviu para que eles pudessem relaxar sobre a presença dela, nenhum espião em sã consciência iria numa missão naquele estado.

— Aiko-chan – Toru chamou gesticulando com a mão — É por seus serviços impecáveis e sua origem que nós queremos saber de algumas coisas sobre você. – Ele pausou por um momento enquanto Sakura confirmava com a cabeça, tentando prever rapidamente o que ele poderia perguntar a ela e formulando possíveis respostas — De onde você vem as pessoas utilizando _energia_, não é?

— Sim. – Sakura confirmou — Lá chamamos de chakra.

— Chakra... Certo – Ele disse como se tivesse escutado uma piada, mas não se ateve a isso e simplesmente prosseguiu — Você sabia como usar? Sabe como funciona?

— Eu usava um pouco para fins medicinais, e sei a teoria por trás do uso da _energia_ em batalha, mas nunca aprendi esse tipo de aplicação – Ela falou imaginando se ele lhe concederia o poder da manipulação livre de chakra por debaixo daquele selo que cobria a vila — Eu sou uma médica afinal.

— Bem, isso vai ser de grande ajuda, Aiko-chan, porque eu quero lhe pedir que examine alguém – Ele falou parecendo satisfeito com as respostas de Sakura — Essa pessoa é uma filha legitima da _Mãe_ que a renegou, mas de alguma forma, a _Mãe_ lhe concedeu um dom e nós estamos curiosos para saber como isso funciona. – Toru deu alguns passos para trás, ficando próximo a porta, colocou a mão sobre o trinco e a abriu.

Entraram dois guardas, um deles sendo Kazu. Ele lhe piscou o olho animado e em seguida arrastou alguém para dentro da sala. Uma mulher com menos de trinta anos, pele clara e cheia de cicatrizes, estava com o cabelo raspado, mas pela penugem que se formava na sua cabeça, ela tinha um cabelo vermelho intenso característico de seu clã.

Uzumaki Karin.

Sakura fez um esforço para simplesmente não sair chutando todos eles, afastando-os da moça tão debilitada que eles jogavam em cima da maca fria de metal que existia dentro de sua sala. Ela parecia extremamente sem forças, e pela falta dos óculos, ficava visível que estava enxergando muito pouco. A médica queria se jogar em cima de Karin e começar um tratamento imediatamente, mas haviam ali dois peixes grandes e dois guardas.

Engolindo sua vontade e concentrando-se em manter o seu disfarce, Sakura recuou por um momento, percebendo a camisola branca que ela usava e a algema em suas mãos e pés que limitavam seu movimento. Ela estava completamente exaurida de suas habilidades, parecia um mero doente terminal.

— O-o que é isso? – Sakura perguntou tentando se ater ao papel de médica com poucos conhecimentos.

— Esta é uma prisioneira nossa. – Toru disse de maneira muito calma — Ela tem uma habilidade única que permite dar energia a quem morder seu corpo – E apontou para as cicatrizes sem tocar na moça — Nenhum de nossos médicos foram capazes de determinar como isso é possível, mas eu gostaria que você pudesse nos dizer, Aiko-chan.

Ele a olhava de uma maneira exatamente cruel. Aqueles eram os olhos de quem estava disposto a fazer as piores coisas em prol de seu objetivo e Sakura jamais deixaria que sua pose de falsa gentileza a enganasse. Ela olhou para Karin por um momento sentindo nada além de raiva, olhou para ele com uma fúria e ele percebeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a moça.

— Aiko-chan?

— Não posso fazer isso. – Sakura disse com uma voz muito mais firme, não era Aiko ali, era puramente Haruno Sakura.

— Aiko! – Kozu disse de repente — O que você está dizendo...? – Ele parecia estar de repente preocupado com a situação, como se a recusa da moça soasse como um insulto. Sakura virou para ele com um rosto sério e depois para Toru que estava parado com um ar de quem está se divertindo.

— Sou uma médica, fiz uma promessa que curaria todos que precisassem dos meus serviços. – Ela disse tomando o controle da situação — Se vocês querem que eu faça uma análise dela, então eu primeiro preciso cuidar das feridas dela, fazer com que ela se recupere, e só então posso tentar explicar do porquê o chakra soltar do corpo dela quando ela é mordida.

Todos na sala pareciam chocados. Sakura ouviu a voz grave do homem que acompanhava Toru se manifestar, como se estivesse pronto para lhe dar um sermão, mas Toru apenas ergueu a mão e todos estavam em silêncio, um longo e perturbador silêncio. Era como se todos pudessem ouvir os pensamentos um do outro enquanto Sakura sustentava seu olhar determinado na direção de Toru.

— Entendo. Vcoê é mesmo uma médica, não é? – Toru disse de uma maneira que Sakura não soube determinar se era boa ou ruim. — Tudo bem, Aiko-chan, trate-a como sua paciente, a cure e a estude — Disse sem parecer nenhum pouco abalado — Desde que me dê as respostas que preciso, pode fazer o que quiser com ela, mas... – Ele sorriu maneando a cabeça — Ela jamais poderá ficar sem as algemas, são elas que reprimem a energia e impede que ela a use.

— O _véu_ não é o suficiente? – Sakura perguntou apesar do olhar zangado do homem que acompanhava Toru estar sobre ela.

— Não. – Toru respondeu com toda calma do mundo — Ela é uma filha legítima da _Mãe_, mas a renegou e trouxe caos à nossa vila, por isso não podemos permitir que ela use a _energia_. – Ele suspirou — Além disso, ela pode tentar matar você e escapar, e não queremos isso. – E sorriu ao final.

— Tudo bem, não tirarei as algemas. – Sakura concordou absorvendo a informação. Então de fato, os descendentes direto de Kaguya podiam usar chakra sobre o véu.

— Ótimo – Ele disse repente, abrindo os braços — Chegamos num acordo! – Ele girou para todos na sala sorrindo — Qualquer problema, chame sua escolta, Aiko-chan – Toru disse de maneira gentil, mas com seus olhos tão afiados que Sakura sentiu um arrepio.

Ele levou o grupo com ele ao sair, sendo Kazu o último a passar para dar uma piscadinha para ela no processo. Ele não mentiu quando disse que se veriam mais vezes durante o período dela na base militar. Quase todos os dias ele passava por ali. Algumas vezes ele se demorava por um longo momento e as vezes era apenas uma breve passagem, com uma piscadinha no final.

Sakura fechou a porta e soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando. Estava tensa. Ela respirou um pouco e foi imediatamente atrás de Karin, debruçou-se sobre a moça analisando a situação. Karin estava claramente desidratada, com sinais de tortura e inflamações nos vários cortes que fizeram em seus braços e pernas. Algumas mordidas tinham vermes circulando pelas linhas.

Ela tinha febre alta e já estava delirando enquanto chamava por Sasuke.

O procedimento era padrão. Limpar suas feridas, administrar medicamentos para as infecções oriundas de suas feridas, remédio para a febre e soro para garantir que ela receberia alguns nutrientes. Levou quase o dia todo, mas ao final ela tinha o aspecto bem melhor. Tinha parado de chamar por Sasuke apesar da febre ainda ser persistente.

Sakura ficou com ela a todo momento até que os olhos vermelhos se abriram. Ela colocou força no tronco para se levantar, mas Sakura a impediu gentilmente, dizendo a ela que estava bem por hora, que estava sendo cuidada e não deveria fazer movimentos bruscos. Karin tentou afastá-la mesmo assim, provavelmente era a primeira vez que sentia-se um pouco melhor em dias, mas ainda estava fraca e seus movimentos débeis pouco afetavam Sakura.

— Karin – Sakura disse mais baixo — Sou eu, Sakura. – Ela disse segurando a mulher para que não rompesse os pontos de alguns cortes.

— Sakura..? – Questionou recebendo uma reprimenda da médica para que falasse baixo — O que...? Haruno Sakura?

— Sim! – Confirmou conseguindo mantê-la em repouso após isso — Eu vim salvar você e o Sasuke também.

A Uzumaki parecia desnorteada. Espremia os olhos para tentar enxergar a médica com mais clareza, mas sem sucesso. Perguntou como ela entrou ali, confirmou fatos que só as duas poderiam saber, e só depois de alguma conversa Karin conseguiu acreditar que um rosto amigo estava ali por ela.

Foi quando Sakura pôde lhe perguntar sobre Sasuke, se ela sabia onde ele estava e como foram pegos. De todos os ninjas existentes, o único que conseguia entrar e sair de lugares com extrema facilidade era Sasuke. Era surreal que houvesse a possibilidade dele ser emboscado e retido como um prisioneiro considerando sua força e habilidades.

Karin, no entanto, revelou muito sobre a empreitada. Depois de terem descoberto a existência da Vila, Sasuke fez várias visitas ao local, entrando e saindo com ajuda de seu rinnegan, para coletar informações. Numa dessas expedições, ele descobriu uma tabuleta antiga que provavelmente tinham informações relevantes para sua missão. Foi quando ele pediu ajuda de Suigetsu e Karin para pegar aquilo.

Suigetsu deveria garantir a fuga dele pelo rio que corria a não muito longe dali. Ele não poderia entrar e utilizar chakra desde que não fosse um descendente direto de Kaguya, uma informação que durante a emboscada Karin descobriu ser falsa, porque o selo que eles chamavam de véu, na verdade, era um limitador. Todos aqueles que tinham pouco chakra eram impedidos de manipular sobre aquele território, era um jeito de saber em quem valia a pena investir tempo e treinamento, já que o uso de chakra era bem arcaico e pouco refinado.

— Então se eu liberar o byakugou... Com a quantidade de chakra liberado, eu posso utilizar livremente mesmo sem ter qualquer parentesco com Kaguya? – Sakura perguntou.

— Sim, em teoria você deve conseguir utilizar.

Além disso, as entradas e saídas de Sasuke não foram tão discretas quanto ele imaginou, já que esse mesmo selo sinalizava as pessoas que estavam manipulando chakra naquela região. Eles sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde Sasuke iria invadir novamente, e como ele tinha os olhos da _Mãe_, eles se mobilizaram para capturar Sasuke. Eles estavam preparados quando Sasuke e Karin chegaram, e ela só não foi morta por conta de sua mutação que lhe permitia servir como uma bateria de chakra para quem lhe mordesse.

Sakura informou que conseguia contato com Suigetsu, mas que era uma via de mão única e ela não sabia se de fato as mensagens dela chegavam até ele. Também perguntou se Karin tinha alguma noção da localização de Sasuke, e o que a surpreendeu foi que a mantiveram na mesma sela que ele.

Lentamente, Sakura começava a arquitetar seu plano. Com a localização de Sasuke em sua mente, ela só precisava do mapa da região para ver um local de vantagem para as habilidades de Suigetsu. As coisas iam começar a acontecer, mas antes ela precisava garantir que Karin estivesse recuperada para servir como uma aliada nessa empreitada.

Tinha que ser tudo exato e rápido, porque se Karin estava daquele jeito, Sasuke poderia estar bem pior, talvez até mesmo cego.

— Sakura – Karin chamou.

— Me chame de doutora, ou Aiko aqui.

— _É claro_ – A ruiva disse mais para si do que para Sakura – Doutora... Me diga como você veio parar aqui estando grávida?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu não fazia ideia.

— Sasuke sabe?

Sakura sorriu.

— Não.

.

.

.

Era uma quinta-feira, três horas de quarenta e sete segundos da tarde. Kakashi olhava para a tela do pequeno computador em sua mesa enquanto catava letras. A divisão de tecnologia de Konoha tinha criado esse tipo de equipamento para criar um sistema integrado por toda a vila, ou seja, diminuindo os papeis e garantindo que todos tivessem acesso imediato a certos tipos de documentos a depender do nível de acesso.

Particularmente ele não sabia se gostava muito dessa ideia, mas para o uso comum parecia promissor. Ele estava se propondo a fazer alguns testes junto a equipe de recursos humanos, e de fato era um facilitador. Tinha diminuído pela metade o tempo que levava para aprovar pedidos de férias, extras, pagamentos e bonificações.

Mas pelo Rikkudou, porque eles não podiam ter feito um teclado em ordem alfabética?

Ele sabia que era tudo questão de prática, e apesar de estar se saindo bem com as funções gerais, digitar era sempre um problema para ele, que não sabia direito onde ficava cada tecla. Ele se pegou rindo ao imaginar seus antecessores tentado operar tal tipo de equipamento, e em sua mente apenas Senju Tobirama parecia alguém realmente disposto a fazer aquilo acontecer.

A porta da sua sala se abriu com um solavanco, ele acabou errando a palavra "parecer" para "pstrcer". Antes de olhar para a pessoa que havia quebrado sua concentração, Kakashi deu um longo suspiro, e quando ia abrindo a boca para perguntar o que Shikamaru queria, o homem já estava à frente de sua mesa colocando um pedaço minúsculo de papel sobre ela.

— Ela os encontrou. – O Nara disse antes mesmo que Kakashi pudesse ler, e nesse instante ele soube exatamente do que se tratava.

Pegando o papel com urgência, Kakashi viu uma letra rabiscada e pouco feminina, era claramente a letra de Suigetsu. Em seu garrancho de poucas linhas, ele dizia que Sakura havia encontrado Karin e sabia a localização de Sasuke. A extração aconteceria em algumas semanas.

— Sakura está viva – Kakashi disse olhando para o papel com a mente focando apenas nessa informação. Depois de meses sem nenhuma notícia, Kakashi se permitiu que seu coração se acalentasse com a única coisa que importava no momento, Sakura estava viva.

— Sim – Shikamaru confirmou dando um momento para que o Hokage absorvesse aquilo sem conseguir imaginar o que se passava dentro dele. Jamais teve que ficar tanto tempo longe de Temari, principalmente numa situação onde ela estivesse em perigo e ele não pudesse fazer nada sobre.

— Se a extração vai acontecer em breve, então temos que mandar uma equipe de auxílio. - O hokage falou de repente, se levantando pensativo.

— Não. - Foi retrucado imediatamente. A voz do Nara era firme e segura. Kakashi o olhou claramente confuso, quase como se estivesse ouvindo um insulto, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, seu assistente continuou — Ela não pediu por reforços nem qualquer tipo de apoio, você sabe o que isso significa.

Kakashi hesitou.

Sim, ele sabia o que isso significava. Era um simples aviso de que o ápice da missão estava chegando e que caso ela não conseguisse entrar em contato novamente era porque tudo havia falhado e provavelmente todos estavam mortos. Aquele bilhete era um prazo para decretarem sua morte.

Ele retesou seu maxilar ao morder com força sem perceber. Ficou olhando para o nada por um longo momento imaginando se deveria seguir com o protocolo ou simplesmente ignorar o aviso e mandar uma equipe para auxiliar a extração.

É claro que seria arriscado, poderia colocar toda a operação em risco criar uma movimentação não prevista, mas ainda assim ele se sentia mais confortável se ela tivesse ninjas a sua disposição. Não havia muitos detalhes além do que fora dito naquele bilhete, mas um punhado de ANBU's poderiam cavar uma abertura e fazer parte de qualquer que fosse o plano dela, não é? Era pra isso que treinavam.

— Kakashi – Shikamaru chamou depois de um longo momento em que o homem simplesmente não respondia — Temos que confiar em Sakura – Ele disse colocando uma mão na cintura — Ela passou meses para encontrar uma abertura e concluir sua missão, não podemos meter os pés pelas mãos e acabar com todo o progresso da missão dela. Deixe-a concluir a operação e então vemos o que fazer depois disso.

Se olharam por um longo momento e Shikamaru não conseguia dizer o que estava se passando na mente do Hokage, mas quando ele se virou para olhar o horizonte pela janela panorâmica de sua sala, Shikamaru soube que o homem estava em seu limite. Se antes havia uma incerteza sobre o andamento da missão, agora tudo havia mudado. A felicidade por Sakura estar viva tinha sido substituída por uma nova incerteza: Ela voltaria?

Não havia muito mais o que fazer.

Kakashi ouviu Shikamaru sair da sala e deixa-lo sozinho. Ele olhava a Konoha brilhante que havia se estabelecido depois da guerra, a grande vila ninja que se sustentava às custas das vidas de poderosos guerreiros que morriam sem que ninguém soubesse seus nomes. Kakashi colocou a mão no vidro da janela como se tentasse alcançar algo, ele não queria ser um herói, ele nunca quis ser Hokage, ele só queria uma vida tranquila.

Uma sensação tão conhecida por ele começou a surgir em seu peito, esmagando tudo que havia dentro dele. Por muito tempo que ele não sentia aquilo de uma maneira tão intensa, e por muito tempo que ele havia aprendido a conviver com essa sensação toda vez que ela chegava. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que isso não lhe abalaria mais, que superaria de um jeito ou de outro.

Por muito tempo ele conseguiu. Por muito tempo foi só ele e seus botões, talvez alguns amigos, mas nunca alguém chegou tão longe. Ele sabia que tinha sido descuidado, que por ter conseguido essa façanha por tanto tempo ele jamais seria pego por isso, mas ali estava ele novamente mergulhado naquela dor, naquele impasse.

Kakashi tinha se tornado um dos ninjas mais poderosos de sua geração, tinha virado Hokage, era o homem que todos confiavam suas vidas, mas ele só queria salvar uma vida. Não que ela precisasse ser salva, não que ela fosse fraca... A verdade era que ele era o fraco. Ele a salvava sempre e sempre porque não conseguiria viver sem ela, porque preferia garantir que ela estivesse ali viva.

Ele sempre esteve ao lado dela, sempre esteve pronto pra dar a vida por ela. Kakashi nunca imaginou que logo aquela pirralha de treze anos fosse lhe pregar a maior das peças, mas ali estava ele, completamente apaixonado pela mulher decidida que ela havia se tornado, completamente dependente do sorriso esperto que ela por vezes lhe lançava.

— Sakura... – Ele sussurrou o nome dela fazendo o vidro embaçar com seu hálito que escapava da máscara — Por favor, volte.

.

.

.

156 dias desde o começo da missão.

28 semanas de gestação.

Sua barriga não estava tão grande e Sakura desconfiava que tinha perdido peso. Seu centro de gravidade estava alterado e o tempo que sua bexiga aguentava tinha diminuído um tanto. Ela tinha os pés inchados e fora isso até que estava apta a qualquer tipo de atividade. Ela realmente tentou comer melhor e dormir melhor, mas sob tensão a mais simples atividade se tornava um desafio a ser superado.

Todos os dias ela dizia aquela criança que se formava dentro dela que aguentasse mais um pouco. Ela não sabia se estava tudo bem, se o bebê era saudável, se tinha todos os membros, se estava se desenvolvendo de forma segura. Ela não sabia sequer se era homem ou mulher. Ela não sabia de muita coisa sobre essa criança, mas sabia que a amava acima de tudo e que ela precisava ser forte porque logo estariam em casa.

Era uma manhã calma naquela vila longínqua. A primavera tinha chegado fazendo florescer todas as flores daquela região. A vila tinha ficado colorida e animada. Sakura cumprimentava todos no caminho para a base militar acompanhada de sua escolta. Era um dia comum para todos, mas não para ela.

Chegou no local de trabalho e Karin estava em sua sala. Tinham lhe dado um banho, e ela havia recebido seus óculos de volta para que pudesse ser mais útil a Sakura. Toru tinha cumprido sua promessa e deixado que Karin fosse de total responsabilidade de Sakura enquanto estivesse sendo estudada, dessa forma ninguém desconfiou quando as duas começaram a formar uma espécie de laço. Karin, apesar de prisioneira, era tratada como alguém que auxiliava Sakura nos procedimentos.

Entretanto, ela ainda tinha sua limitação de chakra pelas algemas em seus pés, e também era levada para sua cela toda noite. Naquele dia, no entanto, Karin voltaria a dormir em sua cama na Vila do Som se tudo saísse de acordo com os planos.

Sakura tirou uma cartela com agulhas médias, embebedou-as numa solução que tinha preparado com os medicamentos disponíveis. Ela tinha feito um veneno letal que matava em segundos. Havia o suficiente para preparar 10 agulhas e utilizá-las como senbons. Isso teria que ser o suficiente para alcançarem o setor de Sasuke, e só ai ela liberaria o selo de uma centena para tirá-los de lá.

Parecia simples, mas não era. Sakura dependia totalmente de Karin e Sasuke nessa empreitada. Karin tinha recuperado suas reservas de chakra, o suficiente para repor as de Sasuke assim que se encontrassem, e com seu Susanoo eles poderiam sair dali num segundo. Se Karin fosse capturada ou Sasuke tiver sido movido, então tudo vai ser por água a baixo.

Ela não tinha certeza se Suigetsu estava sabendo dos planos, mas contava com ele para provocar uma pequena explosão ao norte da vila e dividir os recursos ao sinal dela. Era isso. Seu plano de extração era contar com os olhos de Sasuke que poderia simplesmente estar cego. Se fosse o caso, seria que contar com seus jutsus de invocação.

De todo modo, seria uma saída pouco discreta.

Sua escolta era composta de dois guardas que ficavam sempre na porta de sua sala, atentos a qualquer coisa. Ela gritou de entro da sala. Eles abriram a porta imediatamente, entrando sem nenhum aviso prévio e encontrando Karin caída no chão. Sakura veio por trás e apagou os dois com sua solução venenosa. Duas senbons a menos.

Elas colocaram os homens dentro do armário com alguma dificuldade. O primeiro passo da missão tinha sido concluído. Sakura olhou para o local onde os dois foram escondidos por um momento, pensando que nunca tinha matado uma pessoa daquele jeito tão frio. Eles só estavam cumprindo o papel deles, eram cordiais com ela e sempre a ajudaram, no entanto, ela os traiu e os levou a morte.

— Sakura – A mulher olhou para Karin que parecia entender completamente o que Sakura estava pensando. — Eles não iam hesitar, você também não pode fazer isso.

Sim. Ela não podia ter dúvidas e não tinha. Era uma ninja de Konoha e sua missão era clara como o dia. Tinha que salvar Sasuke e Karin, retornar a vila em segurança e dizer a Kakashi que estava de volta, dessa vez, com o filho dele em seu ventre.

— Hai. – Ela disse tentando apagar a morte dos homens de sua cabeça. Se fosse se questionar sobre isso, que fosse quando estivesse segura em casa, agora ela só tinha um trabalho a fazer. — Tome isso – Ela entregou uma pequena esfera azul para Karin — Em caso de sermos pegas.

Karin a olhou por um momento e colocou o cianureto na boca, testando sua fala e mordida logo em seguida. Era isso. Sairiam dali de um jeito ou de outro.

Ambas saíram da sala discretamente. Sakura verificava os corredores e sinalizava para que Karin a seguisse. Foram dessa maneira até as escadas. Segundo Karin, Sasuke era prisioneiro no terceiro andar do prédio. Ela tinha feito um trabalho incrível em memorizar os caminhos que seguiam enquanto a levavam para os laboratórios onde mutilavam-na para pesquisa. Sakura não faria ideia do que era ser tratada como cobaia, mas se agarraria nisso para fazê-los pagarem.

Naquele momento elas tiveram velocidade reduzida. Tinham saído no momento de troca de guardas, então os corredores estariam vazios por um momento já que os homens estariam se deslocando, mas após subirem as escadas, ao que tudo indicava, elas iam esbarrar em um grupo ainda no segundo lance de escadas.

Karin ainda estava com as algemas em seus pés reduzindo seu movimento e impedindo-a de utilizar seu chakra, e Sakura estava obviamente grávida, não poderia se mover de maneira fluída. Utilizar o selo de uma centena naquele momento colocaria a operação em risco, já que o véu também serve como um indicador da manifestação de chakra.

— Oe, o que está acontecendo?! – Disse o primeiro do grupo de cinco que descia o segundo lance de escadas.

— É a Aiko-dono! – O outro falou apoiando sua lança no chão enquanto se ajoelhava para olhar a mulher gravida caída na escada. — Será que...?

— Aquela prisioneira deve ter escapado!

— Vamos avisar a-

Ele não teve tempo de terminar. Escondida por debaixo da escadaria inferior, Karin atirava os senbons improvisados nem três deles. Sakura finalizou os dois que estavam pertos com mais senbons. Restavam três senbons para chegarem até o Uchiha.

Elas deixaram todos os cinco ali sem movê-los. Sakura pegou uma lança e jogou para Karin e em seguida pegou uma Tantō para si. Aplicaram mais velocidade na subida antes que um segundo grupo aparecesse. A dupla alcançou o terceiro andar sem problemas, saíram pelo corredor com Karin guiando seus movimentos, quando estavam perto, Karin quebrou suas algemas com auxílio da lança que carregava. Uma vez liberta, ela correu para a cela onde deveria estar Sasuke. Havia mais cinco guardas de plantão ali. Karin foi a primeira a se jogar na frente deles, derrubando o primeiro com um jutsu de água. Era a assinatura de Suigetsu, Sakura não deixou passar esse detalhe e sorriu, Taka era como uma versão estranha do time 7.

Mas não havia tempo para pensar. Mesmo tendo derrubado um homem, Karin e Sakura tinham que passar pelos outros quatro. Sakura resolveu apelar e gritou para que eles a salvassem. Ela ainda não tinha liberado seu chakra contido no selo e Karin exibia uma lança que corroborava com sua atuação. Eles partiram para cima de Karin e ela começou a esquivar-se dos golpes com maestria.

Todos estavam distraídos e Sakura não podia deixar que Karin se esgotasse. Ela era a reserva de chakra que usariam para sair dali. Então a médica liberou seu selo e se jogou no meio da luta, nocauteando dois deles com um soco potente. Eles voaram para fora do prédio e Sakura percebeu que tinha usado mais chakra do que desejara, a missão tinha sido comprometida.

Com seu corpo impossibilitado de realizar grandes manobras, Sakura foi capturada por um homem logo em seguida enquanto Karin finalizava o ultimo com um soco no rosto. A ruiva levantou as mãos e pediu para que o homem a soltasse, mas era tudo cena. Sakura conseguiu enfiar uma das aguas com veneno no homem, que caiu um segundo depois, completamente morto.

Elas se adiantaram percebendo que já não tinham mais tempo. Sakura socou a porta da cela e encontrou Sasuke preso por correntes de ferro na parede. Seu rosto era coberto por bandagens ensanguentadas e ela imaginou o que encontraria ali após remover as ataduras.

— Sasuke – Karin disse aguentando o peso dele enquanto Sakura quebrava as correntes com os punhos.

— Karin? – Ele perguntou atordoado. Podiam dizer o que fosse, mas Sasuke era um homem extremamente resistente. Sua mente se mantinha sã mesmo que estivesse numa situação tão absurda.

— Sim – Ela disse tirando as bandagens do rosto dele enquanto apoiava no chão. Sakura estava de guarda enquanto ela instruía que ele deveria mordê-la.

Sakura olhou de relance para os dois. Sasuke estava acabado. Seu cabelo sujo, suas roupas em frangalhos. Ele sugava o chakra de Karin como se fosse água num deserto. A kunoichi de olhos verdes apertou seu punho sentindo raiva do que fizeram com ele. Ela tinha demorado demais para encontra-los, e tinha sido tudo por mera sorte, e mesmo que estivessem juntos, ela ainda não conseguia garantir a segurança deles.

Ela se sentiu idiota de repente.

— Sakura? – Ele disse de repente, levantando-se com dificuldade. Haviam feridas por todas as partes e ainda que o chakra dele fosse reestabelecido por Karin, Sasuke ainda precisava de atendimento médico. — O que você...?

Ele havia reconhecido a silhueta dela no momento em que seus olhos começaram a ver novamente. O cabelo estava maior e a cintura meio desforme, mas ainda era ela, com a cor errada de cabelo. A assinatura do chakra dela também não lhe enganava, só ela tinha aquela cor de chakra aos seus olhos, só ela podia manipular aquela quantidade de chakra de uma só vez.

— Karin, troque comigo – Sakura disse sem olhar para eles. Karin recebeu o comando e rapidamente deixou Sasuke. Ela ainda tinha chakra sobrando, mas não era muito. Sasuke tinha consumido boa parte do que tinha conseguido repor desde que Sakura havia começado a cuidar dela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou enquanto ela rasgava a ponta de seu dedo, invocando uma lesma de tamanho compacto. — E grávida...?

— Não é hora de falar sobre isso – Ela disse colocando a lesma em cima dele, deixando que seu chakra flua através dela para recuperar as feridas do homem — Você tem chakra o suficiente para nos tirar daqui com seu susano?

Ele ainda estava em estado de choque. Não pelo que havia acontecido com ele, não pela tortura que sofreu, mas por Sakura estar ali bem na sua frente com o cabelo da cor errada e totalmente grávida. Era seu filho? Ele devia pergunta isso? Porque ela estava ali? Como Naruto tinha deixado que ela fosse numa missão desse nível naquele estado? Porque ela tinha ido...

— Sasuke-kun! – Sakura chamou mais imperativa — Se concentre, consegue nos tirar daqui com o susano?

— Sim. – Ele respondeu voltando a si enquanto ouvia o barulho de passos se aproximando em velocidade daquele local. Karin gritou que estavam vindo. — Mas não podemos sair daqui agora. – Ele disse se levantando, sentindo de repente a urgência do momento. — Temos que ir ao templo norte.

— Porque? – Sakura perguntou irritada. Ele conhecia aquele olhar.

— A tabuleta está lá. É a minha missão. Se não a pegarmos agora, não vai haver uma outra oportunidade. – Ele foi até a porta e puxou Karin para dentro. Seu olho ganhou o tom avermelhado do sharingan e em segundos a sala estava pegando fogo. _Amaterasu._

— Sasuke! – Sakura gritou enquanto uma membrana roxa envolvia a ela e Karin, tomando forma de um guerreiro gigante — Você está ferido, Karin está quase sem chakra, eu estou grávida! – Ela gritou exasperada — Dane-se a tabuleta, temos que sair daqui!

A criatura roxa de chakra saltou destruindo parte do prédio. Sasuke estava em silêncio absorvendo as palavras de Sakura. Ela tinha razão, eles tinham que sair de lá o quanto antes porque apesar dele ter recuperado uma parte de seus poderes, eles não durariam muito. Sakura estava certa, e não lembra a última vez que ela não esteve, mas ele tinha uma missão e a vida de Naruto poderia depender disso, então ele ia concluir aquilo de qualquer maneira.

— Eu vou tirar você daqui viva, não se preocupe – Ele disse sem saber ao certo se podia confiar nas próprias palavras — Por hora, eu preciso que _você_ me mantenha vivo.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, eles caíram diretamente numa espécie de igreja do outro lado da vila. Sakura pode ouvir uma gigantesca explosão acontecendo e sabia que tinha sido a parte de Suigetsu. Ele interpretou o susanoo como um sinal e tinha sido bem-vindo, supostamente isso dividiria as forças em duas tornando a empreitada que Sasuke se meteu mais fácil.

O local parecia vazio a princípio. O eco que se formava a partir dos passos do trio eram a única coisa que podiam ouvir. Sasuke olhava para todos os cantos, analisando o local para descobrir a localização precisa daquilo que tinha vindo buscar. Ele viu diante de um altar a tão desejada tabuleta, parecia fácil demais.

Ele jogou uma kunai despretensiosa e viu um selo explosivo sendo ativado. Ele protegeu Sakura e Karin com seu jutsu, mas ainda ficava o questionamento sobre como pegar aquele objeto sem explodir tudo. Ele pensou em usar o braço de seu susanoo, mas as explosões poderiam quebrar a tabuleta, fazendo a informação se perder para todo o sempre, e ele ainda não tinha tanto chakra para usar o rinnegan de maneira tão deliberada.

— Sasuke, vamos embora! – Sakura insistiu tendo um pressentimento — Por favor.

Ele olhou para a mulher e seu estado. Sendo ele quem era, mesmo preso, a sua noção de tempo não tinha sido abalada, por isso não era difícil saber que Sakura estava naquela missão a pelo menos três meses, e vendo a cor de seu cabelo e o estado de sua gravidez, ele deduziu que ela tinha chegado gravida mesmo que não houvesse se dado conta, então estava ali a pelo menos cinco meses.

Durante o tempo que havia passado imbuído em sua vingança, Sakura tinha se tornado uma poderosa kunoichi, mas ele também sabia que nada no treino dela envolvia infiltração e espionagem. Só isso era o suficiente para que uma irritação crescesse dentro dele. Porque diabos logo _ela_ estava ali? Porque não outra pessoa? Ele sabia que ela era o tipo teimoso, mas ainda assim... Haviam pessoas mais qualificadas para essa missão de resgate.

Ele tinha que tirá-la dali.

Sempre sacrificando coisas por ele, sempre dando a vida pelo seu bem. Sakura era gentil a sua maneira, ainda que muitos não conseguissem enxergar isso. Ele queria ser alguém gentil pra ela também, queria que ela pudesse dizer isso dele. E agora ela estava ali pedindo que voltassem. Até que ponto uma tabuleta antiga era mais importante que sua esposa e filho? Até que ponto dele poderia colocar a vida deles em risco pelos seus objetivos?

É certo que aquilo era por Naruto e pela paz no mundo. Aquela tabuleta poderia prepara-los para o que está por vir, mas ele deveria obrigar Sakura a fazer esse sacrifício? Além disso, era tudo mentira. Mesmo que ele dissesse que estava naquela missão por todos os outros, ele apenas estava tentando se redimir fazendo algo certo por todos eles.

Mas Sakura estava ali, se sacrificando denovo.

— Vamos embora. – Ele disse se livrando de suas amarras. O que tiver de acontecer ao mundo vai acontecer, e ele estará lá para lidar com isso, com as consequências de escolher Sakura ao invés de todo o resto.

Ele se aproximou das mulheres e o manto roxo começou a cobri-las, mas ele tinha demorado demais. Meia dúzia de ninjas havia aparecido de repente, junto deles o homem que capturou Sasuke naquele dia: Toru.

— Aiko-chan – Ele falou com seu habitual sorriso — Você me enganou direitinho. — Disse dando alguns passos na direção do trio — Tudo em mim dizia que eu não devia confiar em você, mas você estava sendo uma santa com todos aqui, curando meus homens... Os mesmos homens que você matou.

Sakura se curvou em posição de combate. Era esse seu medo. Lutar contra Toru parecia ser algo surreal. Ela só tinha encontrado com ele uma vez, mas foi o suficiente para determinar que não era um homem qualquer e pela reação de Sasuke diante daquele inimigo, então estava claro que Toru era o homem que deveriam temer.

— Sakura – Sasuke disse dando alguns passos para frente na direção do homem — Eu te fiz uma promessa. Não se preocupe, vou tirar você daqui.

Como, ele não sabia, mas faria o que era preciso para que ela vivesse, afinal foram as escolhas dele que os meteram nessa situação em primeiro lugar. Ele se colocou em posição de combate. Sakura estava gravida e provavelmente não conseguiria lutar em sua plenitude, já Karin tinha tido boa parte do chakra sugado, também não estava tão apta ao combate, e ele não tinha tido atendimento médico o suficiente, tinha passado meses em cativeiro, e mesmo com parte do chakra reposto, Sasuke sentia que não era o momento para lutar.

_Kuso.._

Praguejou em sua mente sem demonstrar uma só reação ao seu oponente, que sorria calmamente enquanto os homens ao seu redor se espalhavam.

— Vou deixar os peões para vocês – Sasuke disse saltando na direção de Toru.

— Sasuke-kun! – Sakura gritou lançando a Tantō que havia pegado anteriormente na direção do homem. Não era sua katana mas iria servir por hora. Ele sorriu. Sakura sempre conseguia ser útil das maneiras que ele jamais esperaria.

A pequena espada saiu voando e Sasuke a pegou no ar, ele começou a lutar utilizando sua lâmina enquanto trocavam golpes cada vez mais fortes. A falta de um braço nessas horas se mostrava um estorvo. Usando seu jutsu de fogo, ele fez com que Toru se afastasse para perto da Tabuleta. Se conseguisse com que ele cruzasse a área do selo, então estaria tudo acabado.

— Sakura, eu vou ser sincera – Disse Karin olhando para seus oponentes — Consigo derrubar eles, mas provavelmente vou ficar incapacitada logo – Estava visivelmente tensa.

— Vamos fazer isso juntas – A médica respondeu entrando em posição de combate.

Ela estava mais lenta e menos móvel, mas não significava que não poderia fazer o que tinha sido ordenada a fazer. O selo em sua testa era a prova de que era uma ninja extremamente capacitada para agir nas mais adversas situações. Ela saltou moderadamente socando o chão a sua frente. Os homens se desequilibravam e Karin lançava um jutsu de vento, simulando laminas afiadas que rompiam a pele dos homens.

Haviam seis, três deles estavam enfrentando problemas com Karin e sua onda de jutsus em área, já outros três haviam sumido. Sakura olhou ao redor e percebeu dois deles com arcos e flechas, uma onda começou a surgir como se eles conseguissem multiplicar as flechas, parecido com o shuriken das sombras que usavam em Konoha.

Sakura seguia desviando enquanto tentava se aproximar. Se estivesse em seu estado não-grávido, ela poderia chegar perto deles num segundo, mas com aquela barriga mudando toda a forma com que seu corpo operava, ela enfrentava certa dificuldade. Uma flecha passou de raspão no seu rosto e a outra acertou seu braço. Ela não esboçou reação, apenas tirou a flecha sem usar seu selo para curar-se. Ela não sabia se a auto-cura dela poderia prejudicar o feto de alguma forma.

Num passe ela ouvia Karin gritar. Ela havia finalizado dois deles, mas o terceiro tinha conseguido penetrar na defesa dela, perfurando sua perna com uma lança. Sakura se jogou por impulso e o socou no rosto, fazendo-o bater do outro lado do templo. A médica pegou um pouco de seu sangue e invocou rapidamente uma lesma de tamanho pequeno, ignorando as dores que começava a sentir em seu abdomem.

— Sakura! – Karin gritou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Jamais vire as costas pro seu inimigo. Haviam arqueiros preparados é claro, e apesar dela ter desviado habilmente, não demoraria muito para eles encherem as aljavas. Karin também agiu rápido, e suas correntes saíram do corpo como setas, envolvendo o corpo de Sakura e impedindo qualquer dano. Em um segundo momento, a ruiva conseguia levar suas correntes a aos dois arqueiros.

— Não vou segurar por muito tempo, vá e mate-os!

Sakura concordou com a cabeça se levantando e seguindo no máximo de velocidade que tinha. Sua barriga reclamava, aquilo que estava sentindo eram contrações? Ela não sabia. Apenas continuou pedindo ao seu bebê que aguentasse mais um pouco, estava quase terminando.

Com um salto ela socou o primeiro afundando os ossos da face, estava difícil controlar a quantidade de chakra, como se o bebê estivesse atrapalhando nisso. Ela virou-se para o segundo preso e foi na direção dele preparando um soco. Não tinha tempo para tentar regular seu chakra.

Já Sasuke enfrentava seu oponente com fervor. Ele já sentia seu corpo reclamar dos meses parados sem descanso, sofrendo de torturas e maltrato. Não comia direito fazia um século. Provavelmente estava com alguma injuria interna que só poderia ser curada num hospital. Entretanto, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de parar e reclamar. O chakra de Sakura corria por ele curando-o através da pequena lesma.

Toru também não tinha um refino de chakra muito grande, mas assim como o clã Hyuuga, a técnica dele consistia no bloqueio dos pontos de chakra. Ele tinha conseguido fechar quatro pontos de Sasuke, e isso estava piorando sua situação. A verdade era que o homem também não estava muito bem, tinha sofrido com uma bola de fogo que acertara metade do seu corpo e logo após uma lamina chidori perfurou o homem.

Se pudesse dizer, Toru tinha vindo ali despreparado. Sakura realmente havia enganado o homem, porque quando ele o capturou estava muito melhor preparado. Além disso a explosão anterior tinha diminuído o contingente. Seja lá qual foi o plano de fuga de Sakura, aquilo os deu uma vantagem única que ele não estava conseguindo aproveitar.

De relance ele viu a mulher socar um homem no rosto, quase fazendo com que a pele explodisse pelo impacto. Era desse tipo de poder que ele precisava naquele momento, mas colocar Sakura em risco naquela situação?

Ele avançou contra Toru. Voltaram a trocar golpes. Combate a curta distância o colocava em desvantagem, mas ele precisava bloquear a visão de Toru por um momento enquanto acompanhava Sakura com seu rinnegan.

— Preste atenção na luta, filho renegado – Disse Toru ementando um golpe e fechando mais um ponto de chakra — Se ficar preocupado com as suas mulheres isso vai acabar bem rápido- Ele riu preparado para dar o golpe final, mas era essa abertura que Sasuke procurava.

Num segundo, Toru recuava seu braço para abrir a palma e finalizar aquela luta. Sakura estava prestes a socar o outro arqueiro imobilizado por Karin. Sasuke ergueu sua espada horizontalmente, de modo que seus dedos pudessem fazer um selo simples. Num instante, Sakura assumiu sua posição e seu punho acertava Toru no queixo. Ela sabia que tinha quebrado todos os ossos dele naquela região, e que se por algum milagre ele ainda estivesse vivo, nunca mais iria falar da mesma maneira.

Toru caiu com as costas no chão. Sasuke enfiou sua lâmina no arqueiro bloqueado pela corrente de Karin, e por fim tudo estava acabado.

A ruiva ofegava por não ter quase nada de chakra sobrando. Sakura cambaleava e Sasuke correu para socorre-la.

— Desculpe – Ele pediu — Devíamos ter ido embora quando você disse.

— Tudo bem – Ela falou em resposta sem querer discutir — Veja – E apontou para a tabuleta — O selo foi quebrado.

Sem querer soltá-la, Sasuke se permitiu usar seu rinnegan mais uma vez, consumindo uma quantidade de chakra que poderia ter economizado. A Tantō agora estava sob o altar enquanto a pedra jazia com Sasuke.

— Sakura! Você...?! – Karin disse se aproximando ao perceber _aquilo._

A mulher piscou aturdida e então olhou para baixo sem entender. Havia liquido aos seus pés, e sangue. Ela arregalou os olhos percebendo que estava em trabalho de parto e provavelmente sua criança estaria sufocando dentro dela. Ela virou para Sasuke em desespero e nesse momento, onde todos tinham baixado a guarda, o sexto homem soltou uma longa flecha.

Ninguém estava preparado quando a flecha acertou Sakura em cheio. Ela girou rapidamente fazendo com que o projetil acertasse suas costelas. Ela imediatamente caiu no braço de Sasuke que parecia possuído por alguma coisa. Ele via o sangue dela escorrendo pela ferida enquanto seu cérebro sequer conseguia entender que ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

Sua esposa e seu filho.

Ele a encarou por um longo momento, seus olhos vidrados na mulher e a dor que surgiu o invadiu de uma maneira que ele jamais pensou que fosse sentir. Todo seu corpo era dor e fúria. A raiva era evocada como nunca antes.

— Kozu...? – Sakura disse com os olhos miúdos. Era ele sim. Ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Mesmo tão distante, ela conseguia ver as lágrimas nos olhos dele. Era por isso que ela odiava missões de infiltração, porque as pessoas acabam se sentindo traídas, ficavam magoadas, no final era uma missão sobre escolher um lado e Sakura não sabia virar as costas para as pessoas que lhe foram gentis.

Talvez por isso Kozu tivesse se escondido. Esperava que ela morresse pela mão de outro, mas no final das contas o destino tem um senso de humor mais dramático. Era matar ou morrer. Ela provavelmente tinha tirado tudo dele, não só o líder religioso, mas também a estrutura da vila, a tabuleta, seu coração e seu futuro. Ela tinha roubado o que lhe era mais precioso, e agora isso voltava pra ela.

Mas Sasuke estava ali.

E estava mais sombrio do que em qualquer momento que o tinha visto na vida.

Num piscar de olho, Kozu estava gritando enquanto sentia sua pele virar cinzas pelo Amaterasu mais intenso que Sasuke já lançou na vida.

— Sasuke-kun – Ela chamou e sua voz era a única coisa que podia tirá-lo daquele transe. — Salve o meu bebê – Ela disse num último pedido antes que seus olhos fechassem e de repente o desespero cresceu.

— Karin! – Ele gritou olhando para a mulher que já estava ao seu lado — Sakura, a criança... Eu...

— Você tem que nos tirar daqui rápido! – Ela disse tomando conta da situação.

Karin era grata a Sakura de diversas maneiras. Se antes ela considerava a moça uma rival no amor, hoje elas eram amigas do tipo que nunca se viam e pouco se falavam, mas que ambas sabiam da consideração que uma tinha pela outra. Karin tinha provado do lado mais sombrio de Sasuke e viu Sakura suportar aquilo da maneira mais cruel. Além disso, sua gentileza tinha se mostrado superior a qualquer desconfiança. Talvez Sakura tivesse percebido muito antes da própria Karin, mas elas eram iguais.

Sasuke invocou seu falcão logo abaixo deles. Karin começava a curar Sakura com seu jutsu, mas não era tão boa quando os médicos ninja que tinham treinado anos para isso. A ferida era profunda e pouco efeito aquele jutsu fazia.

— Eu vou tirar a criança – Karin disse de repente.

— Você vai matá-la! – Sasuke falou imediatamente — Ela está perdendo muito sangue.

— As duas vão morrer se eu não tomar uma decisão _agora_.

Então ela cortou Sakura torcendo para que o feto tivesse aguentado. O pedido que Sakura tinha feito a Sasuke tinha entrado por um ouvido do homem e saído pelo outro, mas Karin tinha ouvido e o último pedido de uma mãe tinha que ser respeitado. Sim, porque Karin tinha esse nível de consideração por Sakura. Porque Sakura era a outra face da mesma moeda.

Elas eram iguais na dor.

Na verdade, talvez Karin estivesse sendo até muito complacente consigo mesma. Sakura tinha visto um Sasuke completamente diferente do que ele era em sua adolescência. Ela tinha visto alguém por quem valia a pena lutar. Ele tentou quebrar o espirito dela, tentou humilhá-la e colocou sua vontade a prova, tudo isso antes de tentar romper o laço maior que tinham com a morte dela.

Karin tinha absoluta certeza que se ele tivesse conseguido, se Kakashi não tivesse aparecido naquele momento, Sasuke jamais teria retornado a Konoha, mesmo que Naruto o tivesse perdoado (o que ela duvidava). Ele teria mergulhado naquela escuridão sem volta, e agora, com sua morte iminente, Karin percebia que talvez ele jamais fosse se perdoar por isso, ainda que em nenhum momento Sakura o tenha culpado.

Quando Karin segurou aquela criança nos braços, tão pequena e frágil, ela chorou. Era uma menina corajosa com um pulmão potente. Podia não estar totalmente preparada para vir ao mundo, precisava imediatamente de cuidados, mas ela era tão forte quanto a mãe dela, Karin conseguia sentir isso.

Ela olhou para Sasuke por um momento, vendo-o olhar para o rosto de Sakura com dor. A mulher convulsionava e depois parava, como se seu corpo começasse a entrar em choque. Karin queria salvá-la. Olhou para a pequena criatura em seus braços. Uma menina. Depois de tanta tragédia e luta, as crianças da nova geração mereciam ter suas mães aos seus lados.

— Sasuke – Karin chamou ignorando o momento de Sasuke — Segure aqui, com cuidado – Ela instruiu e pela primeira vez Sasuke olhou para a criança, e aquela escuridão em que se encontrava ganhou um pequeno ponto de luz.

— Karin – Ele disse segurando as lágrimas — Por favor – Ele pediu segurando a criança desajeitadamente — _Por favor... _

— Sasuke – Ela disse com uma voz segura de quem acaba de receber a missão de sua vida — Eu preciso de silêncio — Falou colocando as mãos sobre a mulher e emulando seu chakra ali, ela só precisava do suficiente para que Sakura acordasse e usasse seu selo, só o suficiente...

.

.

.

O falcão ia pousando lentamente. Karin mal percebeu. Estava completamente focada naquilo, quase sem chakra. Podia desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas precisava continuar ali focando em estancar o sangramento. Sakura precisava viver.

— Estamos na vila do som – Sasuke disse quando o falcão pousou na entrada do covil de Orochimaru — Você e ele podem...

— Não – Ela disse de repente percebendo que estava adiando o inevitável — Não temos equipamento pra isso aqui. Não somos médicos Sasuke – Ela respondeu olhando para ele com sua face entristecida — Ela precisa de um hospital, ela precisa de Konoha.

_Não só ela_. Karin pensou vendo o bebê no braço de Sasuke respirando com dificuldade. A criança iria morrer em breve se não recebesse atendimento médico adequado nas próximas horas. Eles não tinham nada que servisse para manter a vida de um bebê, e por mais que Orochimaru tivesse um laboratório cheio de ferramentas, tudo era para dissecar e cortar, não para curar.

— Karin... – Ele disse e de repente parecia só um menino que não sabia o que fazer — Eu não...

— Me morda.

— O que?

— Sasuke, pegue meu chakra!

— Não. Você já não tem quase nada.

— Tenho o suficiente para você usar seu rinnegan e levá-la para Konoha.

Eles se olharam por um longo momento. Karin sabia que já não tinha mais muita coisa, e que provavelmente iria ficar a beira da morte, mas ela estava em casa e Sakura já tinha salvado ela tantas vezes... Ela queria retribuir pelo menos uma vez. Custe o que custar, Karin faria o que era preciso.

— Sasuke, agora! Sakura vai morrer se você não o fizer e eu-

Ela soltou um ruído quando o Uchiha mordeu com força seu ombro por cima da camisola branca surrada que usava. Se escorando nele com cuidado para não perturbar a criança no braço dele, Karin sentia sua visão embaçar enquanto seu chakra se esvaia.

O chakra dele estava reposto só o suficiente para conseguir levar sua família para Konoha. Era provável que ele apagasse assim que chegasse lá, mas estaria em casa e faria tudo o que fosse possível para mantê-las vivas.

_Arigatou, Karin._

Ele invocou o braço do sussano e colocou Karin no chão delicadamente, invocando uma cobra no processo para que avisasse a Orochimaru.

Em seguia, ele pegou o corpo de Sakura, abriu um portal e então...

.

.

.

Era meio dia.

Ele e Genma estavam almoçando no Ichiraku Ramen. Ele pediu acompanhamento de polvo e Genma porco. Estavam conversando sobre trivialidades, Genma lhe falava de uma casa de banho que havia aberto ao norte do País das Ondas, um lugar que ele definitivamente deveria ir quando quisesse descansar. Kakashi é claro apenas escutava sem muito interesse. Ele não podia sair da vila quando bem quisesse, então recomendações de lugares que fossem muito distantes eram meramente dispensáveis.

O bocejo veio quando terminou seu prato. Podia tirar um longo cochilo naquele momento. Talvez estivesse com um costume de velho, mas a verdade é que por não conseguir dormir à noite, depois do almoço o sono simplesmente vinha com força. Ele se espreguiçou e riu de um comentário qualquer do amigo.

— Kakashi!

Ele olhou para trás sem muito interesse, vendo Shikamaru ofegante aparecer na porta. Arqueou a sobrancelha se perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

— Venha comigo, rápido!

E de repente o ninja do clã Nara sumia tão abruptamente quanto tinha aparecido.

Kakashi olhou para Genma com uma interrogação no rosto. Ambos ficaram um instante naquela troca de olhares quando de repente Kakashi se deu conta.

_Sakura._

Ele pulou da mesa e saiu em velocidade atrás do ninja mais novo, o alcançou em pouco tempo sentindo adrenalina correndo por todo seu corpo de repente. — O que? — Ele perguntou a Shikamaru porque sua mente não conseguia escolher uma só pergunta para fazer. _Onde ela estava? O que aconteceu? Ela estava bem? Chegou em segurança?_

— Sakura chegou com Sasuke na vila – Shikamaru disse enquanto corriam na direção do hospital. Kakashi sentiu um frio na espinha pelas palavras sérias do assistente — Chegaram a vinte minutos, Sakura foi levada ao hospital com graves ferimentos e Sasuke desmaiou assim que chegou na vila. Eles tinham uma cri- Oe, Kakashi!

Sem conseguir esperar, Kakashi apressou o passo.

Precisava vê-la.

.

.

.

CADÊ O GRITO DA GALERAAAAAA?!

To eufórica com o final do capítulo de um jeito meio maluco. Eu rushei esse final, escrevi o dia todo desde que acordei, hoje senti que deveria terminar esse capítulo e olha, acho que fiz um trabalho até que decente HAAHAH

Eu espero que as cenas de ação tenham sido dinâmicas, eu não costumo escrever esse tipo de conteúdo e por isso as vezes detalho demais ou de menos hahahaa me perdoem. O capítulo também pode ter sido um pouco chato no começo, mas eu achei importante mostrar esses processos dos dois, ainda que eu tenha falhado em passar mais tensão por parte de Sakura. Ainda teve o lance da gravidez que eu não vou fazer nenhum comentário sobre porque... AHAHAHAHA

Eu pensei muito sobre como mostrar tudo, pensei em fazer tudo isso em formato de relatório ninja, mas ficaria impessoal demais, eu não poderia mostrar algumas coisas dependendo de quem estivesse lendo. Eu também pensei em simplesmente ignorar Kakashi e focar somente na Sakura, mas depois percebi que Kakashi estava vivendo um processo importante ao estar longe dela num momento tão crítico. Por fim, o foco final em Karin foi completamente não planejado, mas de alguma forma muito bem-vindo, ela é um pedaço importante dessa história!

Bem, pelo menos ela _era_ uma peça central, porque a fic de repente mudou. AHAHAHAHA sim, as fics tem vida própria, acreditem. Eu tinha planejado uma coisa e ela tá indo num caminho diferente porque os personagens estão pedindo isso. Agora eu já nem sei mais o que vai acontecer, mas to ansiosa para descobrir, **então continuem comigo, o apoio de vocês é muito importante!**

.

* * *

**THAYSEUCHIHA:** Mindisgulpe por quebrar seu kokoro Ç_Ç

Mas a gente sabe que, se numa história, as coisas estão perfeitas demais é pq tá vindo merda pela frente AHAHAHAHAH AQUI VAI TER DRAMA, E O DRAMA TÁ SÓ COMEÇANDO.

Nossa, eu super acho SasuSaku de um mal gosto... Tenho tudo contra. AHAHAH Não consigo mais ler nenhuma fic em que eles são um casal, e a única coisa que presta do relacionamento deles é a Sarada (que carrega aquele anime do boruto nas costas, coitada)

Ai eu fiquei tão sad escrevendo eles se despedindo. Planos e promessas que eles não podem garantir que vão cumprir ;/

Po, Narutão vai aparecer, to fazendo suspense e... AHAHAHA É que as coisas vão acontecendo tão rápido que não to tendo espaço pro coitado, mas eu quero sim que ele seja um elemento ativo na fic, principalmente para o sasuke. (Se for dos yaoi então vc vai pegar a piada oculta) HAHAHA

Ah, e sobre o final... Nem sei mais qual vai ser o final, HAHAHAHA to aqui na expectativa assim como vocês

Espero que goste desse capítulo 3 se cuida bebê!

.

* * *

**BELA21:** Bela, eu acho ShikaTema um luxo. E logo eu que shipava ShikaIno AHAHAHAH Temari é a melhor pessoa para colocar o Shikamaru no lugar dele, melhor personagem de Suna também HAHAAH

Hokage que chama né? Pode tudo. Ele olha pra Sakura e pergunta: "Você quer o mundo? Eu te dou!" AHAHAHAH Ele ta bem apaixonado mesmo, e eu amo escrever essas cenas de cotidiano que não são bem do dia-a-dia mas fazem parte de uma rotina. Mas agora... oh deus, quem poderá salvá-los? Será que ela sobrevive? SERA QUE ELA VAI PERDER A MEMORIA?

AHAHAHAHA

Continue comigo! As coisas só estão esquentando!


	12. Laços (Parte I)

.

_Capítulo XI_

_**Laços (Parte I)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Depois da guerra, o hospital de Konoha tinha passado por uma série de melhorias. Antes de passar o cargo de Hokage para Kakashi, Tsunade garantiu que haveria uma boa verba para que o hospital pudesse sofrer uma expansão progressiva, de modo que não havia complexo médico melhor e maior do que aquele no mundo.

A mulher sabia da necessidade de ser ter bons médicos, não apenas os ninjas que atuavam nas longas missões com os primeiros socorros, mas também aqueles que ficavam no hospital prontos para os atendimentos de urgência, traumas e procedimentos de rotina. Além disso, a medicina era um organismo vivo que precisava de pesquisa e avanços o tempo todo, por isso existia esse laboratório imenso num anexo dentro do hospital.

Quando assumiu, Sakura investiu pesado não apenas naquilo que era óbvio, mas também nos tratamentos prolongados e terapias alternativas, tudo para garantir o melhor tratamento para o corpo ninja e também para todos os residentes da Vila da Folha. Se havia algum tipo de doença desconhecida ou condição que parecia impossível de ser curada, então os médicos de Konoha entravam em ação, e se eles diziam que não havia cura, então ninguém no mundo poderia dar jeito naquilo.

Como Hokage da vila, Kakashi se orgulhava disso. Gostava mais ainda que Sakura levasse os méritos tanto quanto Tsunade, e que no final das contas ele ainda pudesse ganhar uns pontos por tê-la treinado num determinado período de sua vida, e depois por ter soltado a verba necessária para se alcançar esse tipo de excelência.

Mas naquele dia, enquanto estava naquela antessala branca com um enorme vidro bem a sua frente, ele não conseguia pensar em nada disso. Não reparou nas cadeiras novas que tinham naquela salinha, que era reservada para os estudantes que assistiam as operações que aconteciam do outro lado daquele vidro. Ele não reparou também no interfone e autofalantes que, ao comando da sala de operações, poderia ser ativado para comentários pontuais sobre o que os médicos já formados estavam fazendo.

Ele não reparou na maca, nem nos equipamentos dentro da sala, mas havia aquele barulho irritante lá longe, um _bip bip bip_, ritmado e abafado que vazava o vidro mesmo que o autofalante estivesse desligado. Havia também aquelas roupas brancas que os três médicos e cinco auxiliares estavam usando. Eram o novo uniforme, ele sabia, e lentamente iam ganhando o tom avermelhado que estavam nas luvas.

Todos sabiam que Kakashi estava assistindo, todos sabiam que o Hokage estava ali, mas ninguém se importava na verdade, ninguém sequer olhava para ele. Era como um fantasma, uma presença sem significado, porque ao comando de Shizune, todos estavam concentrados na paciente sob a mesa. Ninguém tirava os olhos do corpo debilitado que estava ali, lutando para sobreviver.

Seus cabelos eram castanhos, seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca aberta com os músculos relaxados com um tubo lhe invadindo de maneira pouco gentil. Tinha ferimentos pelo rosto até onde ele podia ver, mas eram apenas riscos. A pele alva agora tinha um tom mais pálido que ia se mesclando com os tons de vermelho de suas feridas.

Ele assistiu durante três horas, de pé na mesma posição, ele viu os médicos usarem ferramentas que pareciam todas iguais, ele nem sabia para que cada uma servia. Ele viu as expressões dos rostos deles através de seus olhos, quando encontravam a dificuldade se apertavam, concentrados o tempo todo. As vezes eles se olhavam como se estivessem compartilhando um sentimento mudo, as vezes simplesmente falavam um com o outro, trocavam de posição.

Houve um momento que eles simplesmente pararam e pareciam não saber mais o que fazer, e logo em seguida continuaram.

Era uma tortura.

O _bip bip bip_ as vezes engasgava. O ritmo hora mudava. Num momento se transformou num longo tom e todos na sala se mexeram rapidamente, pegando as placas desfibrilador para que seu coração pudesse voltar a bater. Eles não deixaram ela desistir até terem certeza que nada poderia ser feito. Havia o verde o chakra médico de tempos em tempos, havia os cortes com o chakra azul, e havia aquele _bip bip bip_.

Quando chegou no hospital, seu coração estava desesperado, batia daquele jeito descompassado e o ar parecia lhe sufocar. Ele olhou pros lados no saguão e só conseguia repetir débil "_Sakura, onde está Sakura?"_. Shikamaru chegou logo após ele. É claro que as pessoas não saberiam onde ela estava porque era o procedimento padrão.

Ninjas que chegam de missões secretas são levados ao hospital em sigilo. Com Sakura não seria diferente.

Shikamaru o arrastou para uma sala vazia logo quando o encontrou no saguão. Kakashi estava transtornado, não havia palavras para descrever tal sentimento. O Nara foi pontual em fazê-lo sentar, disse que ele precisava ser mais forte do que nunca naquele momento, o fez respirar, de novo e de novo. Foi a primeira vez que Kakashi retirou a máscara na frente dele, e foi a primeira vez que uma pessoa o viu pela primeira vez e pareceu ignorar completamente.

Foi quando seu assistente recomeçou o relatório preliminar, aquele que ele não se importou de ouvir no caminho para o hospital porque seu cérebro só conseguia processar que Sakura estava em perigo. Shikamaru repetiu desde o começo. Sakura tinha chegado na vila com Sasuke a mais ou menos quarenta minutos àquela altura. Eles tinham sido trazidos ao hospital, ambos em situação crítica. Com eles, havia uma criança, um bebê, que parecia ter nascido antes da hora.

Kakashi ficou parado absorvendo tudo aquilo, tentando manter sua mente sã. Ele era um ninja de elite, estava acostumado a lidar com informações de todo tipo, tinha que estar preparado para qualquer que fosse a crise. Ele era o Hokage. Repetiu isso pra si mesmo várias vezes enquanto sentia uma urgência dominá-lo por cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Uma enfermeira então entrou na sala entregando-lhe um papel. Shikamaru leu rapidamente e parecia nervoso. _Você tem que aguentar, Kakashi_. Ele disse daquele jeito de quem gostaria não ter que dizer o que estava prestes a dizer, mas não tinha jeito, Kakashi era o Hokage e Shikamaru seu assistente.

A avaliação médica preliminar dizia que Sasuke sofria de desidratação severa, desnutrição, mutilações por todo o corpo. Não havia um pingo de chakra em seu corpo no momento, e isso significava que seu corpo tinha colapsado. No momento estavam realizando testes para saber se havia algum dano cerebral ou infecção que não podiam identificar apenas com um checkup rápido.

Estranhamente, as informações sobre Sasuke tinham sido fáceis de ouvir. Na verdade, Kakashi sequer estava ouvindo realmente. Ele apenas acenava para a cabeça torcendo que Shikamaru terminasse logo e fosse para a _parte que interessa_. Sasuke era seu aluno e ele tinha grande apreço pelo homem, mas ele não podia negar ao seu corpo e mente a sensação de querer saber apenas de Sakura naquele momento.

E quando Shikamaru disse o nome dela, ele parou de respirar. Seu corpo não se moveu, apenas seus olhos focaram o rosto do Nara e observaram a expressão séria enquanto ele lhe contava... Pulmão perfurado, sangramento intenso, perda de sangue, corpo em estresse e _um parto as pressas_. Os olhos do ninja copiador se arregalaram. O ar lhe invadiu por um segundo e depois parou. Tudo parou.

Ela estava grávida.

Sua mente focou nessa informação e ainda que seus olhos mirassem o Nara, Kakashi não conseguia enxerga-lo. Estava tudo embaçado. Sua cabeça estava em branco e a única coisa que existia ali era _Sakura estava grávida_. Ele engoliu a seco de repente enquanto várias memorias lhe invadiam. As mudanças de humor, os desejos de comida, os enjoos... Tudo veio de uma vez e ele acabou se perguntando _como ela não sabia?_

_Como ele não sabia?_

Shikamaru era um homem estranhamente sensível. Ele esperou a visível confusão do ninja diminuir, como se a ideia estivesse mais fixa na cabeça dele, mas não havia muito tempo, então ele continuou lhe relatando, dessa vez sobre a criança. Prematuro de no mínimo seis meses com dificuldade para respirar, desenvolvimento interrompido, sinais de sufocamento no parto.

Kakashi balançava a cabeça positivamente num movimento débil de quem não está conseguindo reter as informações. As palavras de Shikamaru giravam em sua cabeça e ele se sentia tonto. De repente Sakura voltava e lhe dava... um filho? E a qualquer momento ambos poderiam ser tirados dele.

A qualquer momento eles podiam morrer.

Ele precisou de um longo momento. Era como se tivesse treze novamente e estivesse completamente sozinho depois de todas as tragédias de sua vida. Ele queria sentar e chorar, depois gritar e talvez chorar um pouco mais. Se pudesse, queria bater em alguém com tanta força que provavelmente quebraria os próprios ossos. Tudo isso, todos esses sentimentos estranhos e subitamente intensos iam variando em si mesmo, engasgando no fundo dele.

E ai ele só começou a chorar. Com uma mão no rosto e o corpo curvado, ele chorava em agonia. Não pode protege-la, não pode estar com ela, permitiu que tudo isso acontecesse, deixou que ela se machucasse. A culpa ia consumindo-o da pior forma possível, rasgando seu peito e queimando por todo seu corpo.

Shikamaru viu tudo em silêncio. Depois de sua conversa com Temari, ele tinha aprendido a respeitar e até mesmo apoiar o casal. Uma vez que tinha entendido o significado de suas ações, imediatamente ele recuou e começou a ter um novo olhar sobre eles. Agora ele torcia para que ficassem juntos. No final das contas, depois de tudo o que passaram, eles mereciam ficar juntos.

Quando ele conseguiu tirar todas aquelas questões sobre Naruto e Sasuke da equação, ficava muito mais fácil perceber que Temari sempre teve razão. _Sempre foi Kakashi_. E agora ele assistia o homem que finalmente havia encontrado alguém para amar se desfazer em incerteza.

_Quis fumar._

Temari estava grávida de dois meses. Tudo que Shikamaru pensava era sobre bebês e gravidez. Estavam gastando horrores num quarto de criança com brinquedos e roupas, além disso seu protecionismo com a esposa tinha triplicado, se ele pudesse coloca-la numa sala a prova de _qualquer coisa_, ele a colocaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Estando naquele momento de sua vida, Shikamaru conseguia ter um pequeno vislumbre da confusão na mente de Kakashi. Temari e Sakura eram iguais segundo a sua esposa, e isso fazia Kakashi ser um igual também. E ele estava ali, prestes a perder o amor e seu filho que nem sabia que existia. Como lidar com isso? Como ganhar o pacote completo e ao mesmo tempo estar em risco de perder tudo isso em segundos?

Quando o choro de Kakashi foi se acalmando, o Nara continuou. _É uma menina_. Ele disse depois de um momento e viu um sorriso leve surgir no rosto do velho Hokage. Segundo o relatório preliminar ainda era muito cedo para fazer qualquer declaração sobre a probabilidade de sobrevivência da criança.

Foi quando Kakashi se levantou limpando seu rosto com o braço. As marcas úmidas em sua camisa escura evidenciavam os sinais de seu desespero ao passo que a máscara recém colocada lhe dava a privacidade necessária para poder estar ali. Eles se olharam por um longo momento e logo em seguida, numa voz rouca, Kakashi agradeceu a Shikamaru num simples _obrigado_.

Ele perguntou ao homem se ele gostaria de ver a criança, e para sua surpresa Kakashi negou, pedindo que o levasse para onde quer que Sakura estivesse. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do hospital, Shikamaru entendeu que o homem só estava tentando se proteger. Se a criança morresse, seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente não tiver a conhecido. Era egoísta e até mesquinho, mas no final das contas, ele tinha que se proteger de algum jeito e ninguém poderia julgá-lo.

Foi quando ele o deixou naquela antessala, assistindo a operação de Sakura por aquelas longas três horas, sendo que ela já estava ali a quase cinco horas. Shikamaru o deixou sozinho e foi cuidar de todo o resto. Sasuke havia trazido uma tabuleta a tiracolo, além disso Karin e Suigetsu também estavam envolvidos na operação. Ele fez tudo que tinha que fazer. Deixou a tabuleta com o pessoal da inteligência, enviou mensagens para a Vila do Som diretamente e também através dos contatos que vigiavam Orochimaru.

Depois de passar na Torre Hokage para se certificar que não havia nenhuma emergência, ele foi em casa com uma súbita e intensa necessidade de encontrar Temari. Ela não entendeu nada quando ele a abraçou de repente e a segurou por um longo momento, mas ao mesmo tempo também não o questionou ou disse nada. Temari apenas deu o que ele precisava: conforto.

Shikamaru partiu sem dizer uma palavra, voltando diretamente ao hospital para ver se a situação tinha evoluído de alguma forma, e foi quando encontrou Kakashi do mesmo jeito que deixou. Parado em frente ao vidro torturando a si mesmo, incapaz de tirar os olhos da mulher na mesa de operações.

— Kakashi – Ele chamou sem se aproximar muito. O homem não respondeu, mas Shikamaru sabia que ele estava ouvindo de alguma forma — Deixe-os trabalhar, venha sentar comigo aqui fora.

Não houve resposta.

Shikamaru olhou para Sakura de relance, vendo a mulher ser mexida de todas as formas. Era tortura, ele sabia, mas era a forma que Kakashi tinha de ficar perto dela, era o único jeito.

— Daqui a pouco Ino vai estar aqui – Ele disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, dando mais um passo na direção do homem — Assim que ela vir a tabuleta vai saber que Sakura retornou.

Kakashi não esboçou nenhuma reação. Do outro lado do vidro, Shizune dava alguma instrução para o médico a sua frente, as mãos dele se mexiam dentro de Sakura enquanto Shizune indicava alguma coisa lá dentro. Shikamaru tencionou o maxilar. Aquilo era tortura.

— Kakashi – O Nara chamou novamente, dessa vez colocando a mão no ombro do outro delicadamente, fazendo com que o homem finalmente desviasse o olhar do que estava acontecendo — Vamos esperar lá fora. – Sugeriu mais como um comando, o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça, se deixando ser conduzido para o salão de espera.

Ocupando cadeiras um ao lado do outro o silêncio se fez presente. Pela janela, a luz alaranjada invadia completamente a sala. Ali, parado, Kakashi percebeu que o dia estava absurdamente lindo. Que era um dia perfeito para qualquer nova aventura excitante, para um passeio pelo parque, dar banho nos cachorros, ou apenas sentar e olhar o céu.

Naquela manhã ele tinha acordado de bom humor, um dos raros dias em que ele não queria simplesmente furar o dia de trabalho para ficar se lamentando sobre ter deixado Sakura ir numa missão quase impossível. Ele foi ao apartamento dela e esbarrou com Ino. Eles conversaram brevemente sobre a promoção dela e quando ele finalmente ficou sozinho, olhando para a foto que ficava sobre a escrivaninha dela, ele repetiu para si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem.

Ele acreditou nela plenamente.

Mesmo tendo dormido pouco, ele conseguiu sentir que tinha tido uma manhã produtiva. Fez o que deveria fazer da maneira mais eficiente que pôde lembrando-se dos tempos em que sua assistente de cabelos rosas se agachava ao lado dele com pastas coloridas abertas, os papeis cheios de post-its e seu dedo deslizando pelo papel evidenciando sua unha bem-feita.

Quando foi almoçar, ele esbarrou com Genma. Conversaram sobre mulheres, todas elas, daquele jeito sacana com que o amigo sempre se referia a todas que lhe chamavam atenção. Kakashi se permitiu entrar na conversa como a muito tempo não fazia. Estavam se divertindo do jeito mais idiota que poderia existir, como se fossem dois adolescentes no auge da puberdade. Estava divertido.

Quando ele acabou, pensou que iria para o campo de treinamento 7. Tinha planejado ler qualquer coisa debaixo de uma sombra de arvore só para dormir logo em seguida. Um longo e pacifico cochilo até um ANBU qualquer lhe encontrar para que voltasse ao trabalho. Esse era o plano. Dormir.

Enquanto isso Sakura estava vivendo o inferno.

E o dia continuava lindo.

.

.

.

Shizune ainda estava enfurnada com Sakura na sala de operações, dessa vez, depois que Shikamaru o tinha convencido a sair da antessala, a médica mandou trancar o lugar. Alguma coisa sobre não fazer bem para Kakashi assistir aquilo daquela maneira.

Se ela estava esperando que ele fosse para casa dormir, então não o conhecia. Ele ficou na sala de espera, sentado perto da janela vendo a noite atingir seu ápice. Uma enfermeira tinha lhe perguntado se ele não queria um cobertor para passar a noite, mas ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas ficou ali encarando a paisagem.

Shikamaru tinha ido embora e ele estava ali sozinho ouvindo o barulho do ar-condicionado. Não havia mais aquele _bip bip bip_ insistente e de alguma forma isso deixava seu corpo mais relaxado, porque aquele ruído lhe soava como uma bomba prestes a explodir, como se fosse um _timer_ para o coração de Sakura parar de bater, e agora isso já não existia mais em sua cabeça.

Ele nem sabia quantas horas já tinham passado. Mesmo sendo treinado para identificar horários apenas olhando para o céu, Kakashi sentia dificuldade em determinar uma hora. Talvez fossem 19 horas, ou quem sabe 20. Ele não sabia dizer. Se olhasse para o outro lado a visão do relógio lhe daria essa informação, mas ele não queria parar de olhar o espetáculo que era o céu estrelado. Ele queria ver a lua e sua cruzada pela escuridão noturna.

— Sensei?

Por reflexo, seu corpo se moveu na direção da voz feminina que o chamava. Com as mãos preenchidas e cabelo solto, Yamanaka Ino se anunciava com passos tranquilos e uma expressão entristecida no rosto.

— Yo.

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder enquanto ela se aproximava. Era estranho pensar naquilo, mas Ino tinha se tornado uma das pessoas mais frequentes de sua vida nos últimos meses. Ele sempre esbarrava com ela em algum lugar e acabavam conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Se pudesse descrevê-la em uma palavra, talvez ele dissesse que ela era _surpreendente_. Sim, porque Ino era surpreendentemente adulta e responsável, e por mais que sua personalidade teimosa lhe fizesse soar um tanto fútil as vezes, a mulher tinha uma clara noção da realidade de modo cru, e ele gostava disso nela.

— Eu trouxe umas roupas pra você – Ela disse colocando uma bolsa sobre a cadeira — Peguei tudo na casa de Sakura, o mais confortável que tinha – Explicava com uma voz um tanto gentil — Também coloquei sabonete e escova de dentes... E tem um cobertor ai, apesar de que eles também devem ter muitos aqui.

— Não precisava, Ino.

Ele a olhou forçando um sorriso fraco por baixo da máscara e ela retribuiu da mesma forma. Tinha vindo a calhar que finalmente tivesse aceitado assumir o cargo que antes era de seu pai na divisão de inteligência de Konoha. Por mais que ela tivesse relutado, finalmente ela resolvera aceitar, como se estivesse prevendo que a amiga voltaria a vila numa situação que só os que tinham acesso privilegiado às informações saberiam.

— Eu sei – Respondeu de forma contida, dando uma longa pausa antes de continuar — E sei que vai dizer que está sem fome agora, mas eu trouxe algumas frutas também. Você precisa comer.

Concordando com a cabeça, Kakashi se viu exaurido de forças para discutir o que quer que fosse com qualquer pessoa. Ino lhe estendeu uma maçã e logo em seguida ficou de costas para ele enquanto pegava uma para ela também. Sem se preocupar com nada, ele abaixou a máscara e começou a comer sentindo o doce da fruta na boca.

Era estranho como nesses momentos as memórias mais simples lhe vinham a mente, como o dia chuvoso que passaram na varanda da casa dele enquanto Sakura comia uma maçã com as costas apoiadas na parede da casa. O olhar distante dela e o sorriso simples na boca entre uma mordida e outra lhe trazia o aspecto daquela felicidade pelas pequenas coisas.

Sem perceber, uma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto tomando como guia a cicatriz vertical que dividia seu olho. Ele enxugou rapidamente fungando no processo, tentando se manter calmo diante da possibilidade de nunca mais tê-la ao seu lado nos dias de chuva, e nos de sol também.

A maçã estava na metade quando ele percebeu que não tinha mais estomago para comer. Achava que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento se continuasse forçando sua ingestão, por isso ele simplesmente se levantou e foi até o lixeiro mais próximo descartar o alimento. Ino o olhou de relance e sua expressão era tão melancólica quanto a dele.

Ela era sua amiga mais próxima, e por mais diferenças que tivessem, era Ino que sempre estava lá para lhe oferecer um longo sermão junto de um ombro amigo. Se ele estava sofrendo de um modo que ninguém conseguia imaginar, então ela também estava.

A loira olhou para a porta que dava acesso a sala de operações e depois olhou para o relógio do local. Não passado muito tempo desde que chegara e o silêncio trazia um certo conforto angustiante que a torturava. Sakura era quase imortal na cabeça de Ino, principalmente pelas suas habilidades similares a de Tsunade. O que teria acontecido para que ela chegasse naquele estado? Ela não conseguia imaginar.

Quando se deparou com aquela tabuleta no centro de informações, imediatamente soube que Sasuke havia retornado, e se ele estava ali era porquê Sakura o havia salvo. Ela saiu correndo do local esquecendo totalmente que era de sua responsabilidade monitorar a decodificação daquilo e simplesmente foi para a Torre Hokage. Não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando não encontrou ninguém lá, e foi quando se deu conta que se a notícia de que Sakura havia retornado não tinha se espalhado, então era porque ela tinha sido levada em silêncio para o hospital.

Ela sentiu como se algo a tivesse atingido com força. Ficou meio tonta na hora e precisou se escorar na parede por um momento para colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Talvez fosse apenas rotina, Sakura era quase imortal, não tinha com o que se preocupar, não era? Foi com esse pensamento que ela se recompôs, resolvendo voltar ao trabalho e se dedicar integralmente aquilo. Quando chegou em casa, encontrou Sai _tentando _cozinhar alguma coisa. Ele tinha aquela expressão no rosto de quem sabia de algo e não queria falar, e quando a viu, ambos souberam que a informação sobre Sakura era de conhecimento mútuo.

Sem perguntar absolutamente nada um ao outro, ele a serviu com ovos mexidos e tomates. Foi quando Ino simplesmente desabou. Os malditos tomates que Sakura tinha aprendido a gostar tanto. Sim, porque aquela era a comida favorita de Sasuke, e quando ela descobriu simplesmente começou a comer até se tornar a comida favorita dela. A loira começou a rir enquanto chorava lembrando como Sakura era uma idiota, e como no final das contas ela tinha se apropriado de algo tão _nada a ver_.

Ninguém lembrava de tomates como a comida favorita de Sasuke, mas sim como o alimento favorito da médica mais famosa do mundo. A risada débil deu lugar aos soluços enquanto Sai lhe abraçara na tentativa de lhe dar algum conforto. Ela lembrou das palavras dele, se como a voz ainda tranquila lhe dizia "_Vai ficar tudo bem, estamos falando da Sakura afinal_". Ela tinha que concordar com ele, porque fazia total sentido.

Foi quando ela pensou um pouco mais e ampliou seu rastro. Era fato que seu esposo estava informado de toda situação por conta de seu cargo como chefe da ANBU, mas se havia alguém que poderia lhe contar absolutamente tudo o que estava acontecendo, este era Shikamaru. E assim, ela levantou-se e tomou um banho, colocou as roupas mais confortáveis que tinha e saiu de casa sozinha, rumando até a casa do líder do clã Nara.

Apesar de Sai ter insistido para acompanha-la, aquilo era algo que ela queria fazer sozinha. Era sua missão. Ela não teria casado com Sai se ele não entendesse que algumas coisas ela precisava fazer sozinha, mesmo que fossem difíceis. Caminhando lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha, Ino não demorou a alcançar a casa de Shikamaru. Por sorte, ele estava chegando em casa naquele momento, trazendo uma sacola com verduras na mão.

Eles se olharam por um momento e tinham aquela conversa muda onde dizem tudo o que precisam um para o outro. Ino conseguia ver no rosto dele que o que quer que tivesse acontecido, tinha sido muito sério. Devido a amizade de seus pais e a tradição dos clãs, o Nara lhe era quase que como um irmão, e ali ela conseguia ver o semblante cansado e triste nos olhos languidos do homem.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se sentou no degrau de casa e olhou para Ino. Ela quis chorar na hora, mas ele não deixou. Acabou por lhe contar tudo daquele jeito como se estivesse relatando eventos muito distantes dele. Ino escutou tudo calada, demonstrando surpresa apenas quando lhe dissera que Sakura estava gravida durante a missão e que agora sua amiga era mãe.

Foi quando finalmente a ficha caiu e ela se lembrou de alguém que estaria tão ou até mais abalado que ela. Perguntou por Kakashi ignorando completamente o fato de Sasuke também estar internado. Porque a mente de Ino funcionava em setores, e agora sua mente estava focado no homem que tinha passado dias de pura melancolia. O homem que Sakura amava.

Como era sua amiga intima e muito antiga, Shikamaru conseguia ser completamente honesto com ela de uma forma que geralmente não era com os outros. Ele lhe contou absolutamente tudo que aconteceu desde o momento em que o encontrou terminando seu almoço no Ichiraku até o momento em que o deixou na sala de espera do hospital, taciturno e triste.

Imaginar Kakashi chorando desesperadamente era quase incomodo. Ela concordou com a cabeça sabendo que tinha que apoiá-lo de alguma forma, porque ela podia fazer por Sakura naquele momento, porque ela precisava fazer alguma pela amiga, por mais simples que fosse, ela precisava ajudar, e por certo Yamanaka Ino sabia que acalmar o coração de Kakashi mesmo que apenas um pouco já era uma grande ajuda.

Por isso ela passou no apartamento de Sakura, pegou algumas roupas para ele e fez uma marmita com frutas. Ela foi ao hospital destinada a ficar com ele pelo menos até o sono lhe acometer com força ou Sai resolver busca-la. Ali, naquele silêncio estranhamente acolhedor, ela começava a sentir-se incomodada com a frieza do ambiente, com o tempo que não passava, com a falta de notícias e todo o resto.

— Você viu sua filha?

A voz dela preencheu o lugar como se fosse um tsunami invadindo uma cidade. Kakashi virou para ela sem saber como responder aquilo exatamente. Ele não queria ver a criança, _sua filha,_ não antes de saber que pelo menos uma das duas iria ficar bem.

— Não.

Optou pelo mais simples possível. Não era como se ele pudesse simplesmente ignorar Yamanaka Ino, porque mesmo com toda aquela situação, aquela mulher era alguém que você definitivamente não conseguiria ignorar por diversos motivos. Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça como se tivesse lido a mente dele e descoberto suas razões por trás da frieza com que tratava o assunto _sua filha._

— Eu a vi – Novamente a voz dela vinha sem qualquer aviso. Ele até achou que ela não falaria mais nada, mas isso não combinava com ela — Eu passei na neonatal antes de vir aqui. – Ino deu uma pequena pausa como se estivesse assistindo aquela memória em seus detalhes — Ela é bem pequena.

— É prematura. – Ele comentou sem querer saber mais sobre sua filha, querendo que Ino parasse.

— Não consegui entrar, não me deixaram, mas ela parece forte – Disse olhando para a parede a sua frente, encarando o rejunte branco do azulejo — Eu não vou conseguir explicar, mas algo nela me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse com Sakura.

Kakashi sentiu seu maxilar tencionar. Ele queria que ela parasse, queria que Ino não falasse daquela criança porque ele não estava preparado para conhece-la, ele não queria saber com quem ela parecia, se parecia com alguém, ele queria se manter distante, queria poder ignorar aquele fato só por enquanto.

— Você devia ir vê-la – Ela disse em seguida sem muitos rodeios — Ela está lutando pra sobreviver, mas precisa de apoio.

— _Ino, pare._

— Ninguém pode imaginar o quanto Sakura sofreu para manter essa criança, e por certo a manteu porque sabia que era sua.

— _Ino..._ – Sua voz era puro alerta.

— Depois de tudo que elas passaram é até ridículo que você não possa sequer dar conforto a sua própria filha.

Ele se levantou bruscamente e Ino não esboçou nenhuma reação. Kakashi andou para a janela e se apoiou ali, observando não a rua lá fora, mas seu reflexo distorcido no vidro. Ino tinha razão, ele era desprezível e egoísta. Se ele chegasse perto daquela criança, se ele pudesse colocar os olhos nela por apenas um segundo, ele sabia que se apegaria a ela de uma forma que ele não poderia compreender, de uma forma que perde-la talvez fosse muito mais doloroso do que a ideia de não ter Sakura consigo. Ele sabia de tudo isso, e mesmo assim ele ainda era incapaz de ir até ela e reconhece-la porque sua força estava por um fio e qualquer coisa poderia romper com aquilo e fazê-lo desabar.

— Ino – Ele disse com pesar — Eu ainda não posso – Disse com a voz embargada — Eu não sei o que fazer, mas eu não posso... Porque... Eu...

— Eu vou lá com você. – Ela disse simplesmente se levantando e colocando uma das mãos nas costas dele. Um simples contato e de repente ele sentiu como se pudesse dividir aquele fardo com ela, afinal, Ino era a melhor amiga de Sakura e se havia alguém que poderia entender aquele momento, esse alguém era ela.

Por isso ele concordou, mesmo com medo, mesmo incerto sobre sua decisão, ele foi. Ele deu uma longa olhava na porta que levaria a cirurgia de Sakura e depois olhou para frente, seguindo pelos corredores, descendo um lance de escada e finalmente diante do imenso vidro que separava a sala de visita e a UTI Neonatal.

Ino se aproximou da janela colocando ambas as mãos no vidro grosso e se inclinando diante de alguns bebês, ela o chamou baixinho, tirando uma das mãos do vidro apenas para gesticular que viesse logo. Ele deu passos conscientes, cada um mais pesado que o outro enquanto aquele bolo no seu peito girava e girava.

— Ali – Ino disse apontando — É ela.

Kakashi seguiu a direção com seu olhar até uma espécie de caixa de acrílico com buracos. Não estava exatamente longe mas não estava tão perto. Ele não conseguia vê-la direito, mas era exatamente como Ino tinha dito... Era como se Sakura estivesse ali.

— _Tão pequena _

O pensamento escapou em uma voz débil enquanto sua visão embaçava pelas lagrimas que surgiam. Ele não conseguia imaginar a dor de Sakura nem daquela menina entubada. Um bebê que só conseguia respirar com aparelhos. _Seu bebê._

E aquele bolo que se mexia dentro dele foi se ampliando, expandido suas emoções, mostrando que seu medo na verdade era ansiedade, e que ele não conseguia ver a hora de conhecer aquela pequena criatura, aquele ser humano miúdo que mal tinha nascido e já tinha enfrentado tanta coisa... Era como se Sakura estivesse ali. Era como se...

— Hokage-sama? – A voz da enfermeira de plantão o chamou.

— Aa..? – Ele disse sem tirar o rosto do vidro olhando para a menina miúda.

— Quer segurar sua filha? – Ela perguntou vendo o homem tão interessado na criança de sua aprendiz, achou que traria conforto a ele que parecia tão aflito o tempo todo por conta de Sakura.

Ino sorriu. A enfermeira não tinha lhe deixado pegar na criança mesmo que ela tenha pedido, mas ali estava ela fazendo-o colocar luvas de látex, capote e touca. Ela quis rir vendo Kakashi paramentado. Quis tirar uma foto porque Sakura ia amar ver aquilo. E ele parecia completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, parecia ansioso e feliz de alguma maneira.

E Ino só conseguia sorrir.

Ela assistiu por trás do vidro enquanto a enfermeira o conduzia pelo espaço, chegando bem perto da unidade onde a bebê estava. A enfermeira conversava com ele, pelos lábios dela, Ino sabia que a mulher estava apenas dizendo que ela chorou bastante, mas que agora já estava mais calma. Kakashi parecia um retardado, e Ino só queria rir mais e mais.

Homens e bebês realmente eram uma experiência que valia a pena ser assistida.

O vendo olhar para a pequena pessoa ali tão de perto, ela podia ver a avalanche de sentimentos que inundavam o homem de uma maneira violenta e ao mesmo tempo tão pacifica. Ele não tirava os olhos dela enquanto a enfermeira a arrumava de maneira que pudesse passar para ele. Foi simples.

Um dos ninjas mais experientes da vila, alguém que manejava equipamentos e armas com precisão, estava ali segurando um bebê de um jeito tão desengonçado... E os olhos dele revelavam tudo. Emocionado, qualquer um que o visse poderia dizer que seu sorriso não cabia no rosto e quando a mão pequena e frágil se mexeu atingindo seu rosto talvez por acidente, Kakashi se rendeu completamente, aceitando a conexão instantânea que tinha se estabelecido ali.

De repente ele levantou o rosto na direção da loira que vacilou mostrando a expressão mais boba, de quem está assistindo a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Ele se empertigou e pareceu falar algo para ela, mas esquecendo-se completamente da máscara que impedia que ela lesse seus lábios. Ela riu e apenas concordou, sentindo que ele estava falando qualquer bobagem, e no instante seguinte Kakashi tinha se esquecido completamente de Ino quando voltou a olhar para o bebê em seus braços.

E naquele momento Ino teve aquele sentimento que tinha quando sabia de alguma coisa, não porque tinha visto ou porque tinham lhe contado, mas que ela sabia porque o instinto dela nunca falhava. Ela sabia... Tudo ia ficar bem.

.

.

.

Eles passaram um tempo na maternidade e Kakashi parecia um idiota completo. Ino amava ver como ele simplesmente pareceu esquecer o mundo quando tinha aquela criança nos braços. A enfermeira, no entanto, teve que expulsá-los de lá mesmo soltando ruídos de quem estava achando a cena a coisa mais fofa do mundo enquanto Kakashi segurava aquele bebê.

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores voltando para a sala de espera, Kakashi parecia mais tranquilo, como se de alguma forma ele também tivesse sentindo aquilo que Ino tinha vivenciado mais cedo: Tudo ficaria bem. Essa certeza tinha lhe invadido de modo que conversar com a loira tinha ficado mais fácil. Ela lhe falava sobre a importância de escolher um nome e de como ele deveria ter alguma coisa a ver com a criança.

— Aliás, o que você disse pra mim quando estava lá dentro? – Ela perguntou — Eu fingi que entendi, desculpa. – E encolheu os ombros como quem pede desculpas — É que você parecia tão feliz que eu fiquei sem jeito de sinalizar que não podia ouvir e você usa máscara...

A risada que escapou dele fez Ino se sentir orgulhosa. Sakura com certeza estava feliz mesmo que estivesse na cirurgia ainda.

— Eu disse que ela parecia um tomate.

A Yamanaka ficou em silêncio olhando para o homem e imaginando o que diabos se passava na cabeça dele para, num momento tão emocional de sua vida, ele olhar sua filha prematura nos braços e pensar que ela lembrava um tomate, e de repente, ela caiu na real e começou a rir.

— É que ela tava toda vermelhinha, e... – Ele se justificava percebendo que era uma tolice o que havia dito.

— Kakashi-sensei – Ino falou controlando sua risada — Não se preocupe. Eu acabei de perceber que você tem passado muito tempo com Sakura, porque isso é algo que ela _com certeza_ diria.

Ele sorriu. De fato, ela faria esse tipo de comentário se viesse em sua mente. E assim ele decidiu que tomaria um banho e tiraria aquelas roupas que passou o dia todo. Ino ficou na sala de espera enquanto ele ocupava um dos banheiros, jogando água fria no corpo e colocando seus pensamentos no lugar. Eram tantas emoções, tantos sentimentos diferentes e, por alguma razão, ele se sentia cheio de esperança.

Era tudo por culpa dela. Da pequena neném que relaxava em seus braços quase que alheia. Ino era uma mulher sábia, ele tinha que admitir. Jamais diria que alguém como ela teria tanta sensibilidade, mas no final foi a única que sabia exatamente como melhorar seu espírito. Sakura ainda estava em risco, mas ele sentia muito mais que ela sairia dessa, porque confiava nela com sua vida.

Terminando o banho, ele vestiu o blusão preto de mangas que Ino lhe tinha trazido juntamente de uma cueca limpa e calças moletom quentes. Enfiou seus pés em meias porque de repente percebeu que estava com frio, e assim estava pronto para passar a noite esperando qualquer que fosse as notícias.

Saiu do banheiro com passos calmos, falou para Ino que ela deveria ir pra casa já que estava ficando tarde e ela por certo precisava descansar. Ela lhe sorriu aceitando a sugestão. Foi quando a porta se abriu e Shizune saiu de dentro com uma expressão cansada. Ninguém falou nada, esperou ela respirar e tomar algum ar antes de olhar para a dupla que estava esperando.

— Você não devia estar aqui, Ino – Disse e parecia sem filtro devido ao longo trabalho.

— Shizune, notícias! – A loira coordenou indicando Kakashi do outro lado, a médica assentiu recuperando o foco.

— A cirurgia foi um sucesso – Disse com um sorriso calmo — Ela está estável por agora. Estamos só fazendo os preparativos para remover ela para o quarto.

— Certo – Kakashi disse voltando a respirar — Obrigado, Shizune. Obrigado. – Ele repetiu sentindo aquilo tomar conta dele como uma verdade absoluta.

— Fizemos tudo que podíamos, agora é com ela. — Shizune falou tentando um tom gentil que era ofuscado pelo cansaço — Mas conhecendo-a do jeito que eu conheço, logo teremos nossa chefe de volta a atividade.

— Mal posso esperar – Ino disse abraçando Shizune de repente — Obrigada Shizune!

.

.

.

Quando ela abriu a porta de casa, ainda de pijama e com o cabelo bagunçado, não esperava encontrar Shikamaru na soleira com uma marmita na mão. Ela o deixou entrar logo de cara enquanto ele lhe perguntava se estava tudo bem, como ia a gravidez, etc, etc... Shikamaru tinha se tornado alguém que Hinata se sentia confortável de estar junto de uma maneira causal, como se fosse Kiba ou Shino. Ele era o melhor amigo de Naruto e de alguma forma sempre estavam conversando, mas era extremamente atípico que ele aparecesse assim, logo cedo, e trazendo panquecas com ele.

Ela tinha se levantado naquele instante e aberto a porta sem saber exatamente quem poderia ser. Ainda estava com seus pijamas de algodão que havia ganhado de Ino para sua gravidez, algo muito bem-vindo quando se estava com uma enorme barriga e nada parecia ficar muito bom em seu corpo de 7 meses.

Shikamaru ficou na cozinha depois que ela o serviu com algum suco e pediu que esperasse, pois sabia que ele não estava ali para ficar de papo com ela, afinal se ele queria ficar de papo com alguém àquela hora da manhã ele tinha Temari em sua própria casa.

Quando acordou Naruto, que dormia feito uma pedra e não tinha ouvido o amigo chamar na porta, o homem disse para a esposa se livrar dele. Hinata riu. Naruto continuava preguiçoso de um jeito muito infantil. Ela o fez levantar um tanto mandona, porque para ser esposa de Uzumaki Naruto, ela precisou aprender a mandar um pouco mais.

E se espreguiçou e perguntou como ela estava se sentindo, era sua rotina matinal. Ela lhe disse que Boruto estava chutando desesperadamente, mas que eram ossos do oficio. Naruto riu com a boca cheia de pasta de dentes, provavelmente orgulhoso da energia que o filho mostrava ainda dentro da barriga de Hinata.

Eles riam um pouco e Naruto perguntou se Hinata sabia o que Shikamaru queria àquela hora da manhã, mas estando afastada das atividades Ninja e da sucessão do clã Hyuuga, Hinata era provavelmente a última a saber de qualquer coisa relacionada às atividades que Shikamaru administrava.

O casal se juntou ao homem na cozinha que ainda bebericava o suco com certo desinteresse, como se estivesse com o pensamento distante. Os homens se cumprimentaram, perguntaram um sobre o outro e trocaram poucas palavras até que Hinata simplesmente decidiu que era a hora de deixa-los só.

— Não, Hinata, eu prefiro que você fique se não se importar.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha um tanto confusa. Sempre que ele aparecia em sua casa daquela maneira era para conversar assuntos de trabalho com Naruto, aqueles que não podiam esperar. Ela sabia disso e por isso sempre os dava privacidade, mas agora... O que teria acontecido para que o Nara desejasse que ela ficasse ali durante o que ele tinha para dizer?

Ocupando uma cadeira na mesa, ela se sentia ansiosa. Naruto parecia relaxado, como se já fosse uma rotina ter que receber notícias sérias ainda cedo, e mesmo que Shikamaru tivesse convidado Hinata a permanecer, Naruto ainda sentia como se fosse apenas rotina. Provavelmente algo ligado ao clã Hyuuga, e antes fosse.

O líder do clã Nara olhou para os dois de maneira séria e de repente o clima havia mudado, se antes eles conversavam casualmente, agora o silêncio era pesado e ensurdecedor. Soltando o ar dos pulmões e fechando os olhos demoradamente, Shikamaru iniciou seu discurso anunciando que Kakashi não sabia que ele estava ali e também não tinha conhecimento do que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Foi o sinal de alerta de Naruto, que se empertigou na sua cadeira e olhou brevemente para Hinata. Shikamaru continuou dizendo que o homem provavelmente seria contra e aquilo era claramente uma violação do protocolo, mas que pessoalmente, se fosse Naruto em seu lugar, ele gostaria que o homem fizesse isso por ele.

— Diga logo, Shikamaru. – Naruto insistiu de maneira ansiosa. Odiava esses rodeios que o amigo insistia em fazer quando começava com algum assunto difícil. Se Hinata estava ali então provavelmente era algo com o clã, e logo agora que ele pensava que estava tudo resolvido...

— Sakura não estava em Iwa como falamos pra você – Shikamaru disse com sua voz séria — Ela estava em missão, mas somos ninjas e obviamente vocês sabiam disso sem precisarem perguntar a ninguém.

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça. Naruto estava em alerta máximo. O nome da sua companheira de equipe fez seus pelos eriçarem completamente. Foi a vez de Hinata olhar para ele, garantindo que ele ainda estava bem.

— Durante nossa estadia em Iwa, recebemos um chamado de emergência de Suigetsu. Sasuke e Karin tinham sido emboscados em sua missão e a única pessoa disponível para ir naquele momento era Sakura. Nós... – Ele disse e depois voltou atrás, Kakashi não tinha participado dessa decisão — Eu a enviei para o local para resgatá-lo. Depois de meses, ela finalmente retornou e concluiu sua missão.

Naruto segurava a respiração por todo o discurso do outro, se limitando a escutar e engolir quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos que insistiam em saltar por cada centímetro do seu corpo. A última frase de Shikamaru o fez sentir alivio. Ele não sabia como tinha sido, tampouco Shikamaru tinha dado detalhes, mas o fato dela ter retornado o deixou aliviado.

Mas ele não sabia que era uma armadilha.

— Ela retornou com Sasuke e salvou Karin também – Shikamaru confirmou e Hinata notou que havia algo na maneira com que ele falava tudo isso que deixava claro que nada havia terminado — Mas ambos voltaram gravemente feridos, ainda que Sasuke tenha saído da zona de risco, Sakura passou por uma longa cirurgia e ainda não acordou.

Era como se a gravidade tivesse sido multiplicada por cem. Uma espécie de peso o esmagava contra o chão e ele não sabia mais como se levantar ou falar. Sakura estava em perigo por todo esse tempo, ele sabia que ela tinha saído em alguma missão secreta, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela tinha ido numa missão _nível Sasuke._

Levantando o rosto de repente, ele se levantou declarando que iria vê-la imediatamente, mas Shikamaru o impediu. Eles se olharam em atrito, Naruto estava pronto para agredi-lo se precisasse porque ninguém naquele momento o poderia impedir de ver a sua Sakura, a pessoa que sempre esteve com ele nos dias bons e ruins.

— Nem pense nisso – Shikamaru disse com as mãos nos bolsos e olhar sério, estava pronto pra lutar se fosse necessário.

— É a Sakura-chan! – Gritou o outro sem saber como se sentir ou se controlar — Eu preciso estar lá com ela!

— Não. – O outro insistiu sem quebrar o contato visual, ele sabia como Naruto funcionava — Eu vim aqui te contar isso para que você pudesse ficar ciente do que está acontecendo. Porque ela é sua família. – Ele disse vendo Naruto hesitar por um segundo — Você ainda não pode vê-la, ainda não é o momento – Disse depois de uma pausa — Confie em mim, Naruto, quando for o momento eu vou vir pessoalmente chamar você, mas agora ela precisa descansar.

— Naruto-kun... – Hinata chamou tentando situar seu pensamento entre a situação de Sakura e as necessidades de seu esposo, sabendo que lidar com a provável perda não era algo com que ele fazia muito bem.

— Shikamaru – O loiro disse finalmente, fechando a mão em punho — Se ela morrer sozinha...

— Kakashi não saiu do lado dela desde que foi levada ao hospital – Shikamaru interrompeu antes que Naruto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que fosse se arrepender — Ino também tem feito visitas frequentes assim como eu-

— Porque você deixou a Ino vê-la e eu não?

— Porque a Ino é parte da diretoria do setor de inteligência de Konoha – Shikamaru disse com propriedade — Ela está a par de todas as operações e missões de todos os ninjas dessa Vila. Ela tem acesso, você não.

O loiro bufou. Naruto sempre teve dificuldade em lidar com autoridade e apesar de reconhecer a figura de Kakashi como alguém superior, nesses momentos o homem só conseguia enxergar a si mesmo e sua necessidade de _fazer alguma coisa_. Shikamaru não o julgava. Se fosse Ino, provavelmente ele daria um jeito de entrar e estar com ela nem que fosse por um momento.

O pensamento, no entanto, o fez sentir desconfortável.

— E Sasuke? – Hinata perguntou tentando desviar a atenção — Como ele está?

— Fora de risco. Ele chegou completamente sem chakra, mas uma boa noite de sono já lhe foi benéfico. Fora isso, já estão tratando das injurias sofridas, desidratação e todo o resto – Shikamaru disse suspirando — Ele deve acordar ainda hoje.

Hinata assentiu desviando o olhar para o esposo que estava mergulhado em suas próprias questões. Ela voltou a olhar para o Nara lhe fazendo um pedido mudo para que permitisse a Naruto uma visita a mulher, mesmo que ela não estivesse acordada, mesmo que sua situação fosse indefinida. Ele precisava estar com ela nem que fosse por um momento.

Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro.

— Naruto, confie em mim. – Pediu colocando uma mão no ombro dele — Assim que eu tiver notícias venho aqui falar com você. Quando Sasuke acordar, também venho te avisar, e então dou um jeito de você poder vê-la também.

Como se fosse uma criança amuada, Naruto levantou a cabeça com a última parte do discurso. Ainda que Sasuke estivesse ferido, ele iria ficar bem, mas Sakura era outro caso. Ele começou a pensar o que diabos tinha acontecido, em que situação ela tinha se enfiado, e como diabos Kakashi pôde deixa-la ir em algo desse nível sendo ele _extremamente_ protetor com ela.

Hinata viu Shikamaru sinalizar que precisava falar com ela em particular e dessa forma ela deixou Naruto com a desculpa de levar o homem até a porta, lá ela soube. Sakura estava grávida e por isso era melhor não deixar Naruto perto dela até que Kakashi pudesse esclarecer as coisas. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior se perguntando se não deveria contar pra ele, mas Shikamaru foi mais rápido.

— Não cabe a nós, Hinata – Ele disse seguro de seus pensamentos — É aquela coisa sobre o time 7 que ninguém entende. Deixe que eles se resolvam e vamos apenas administrar todas as consequências disso.

Ela concordou num aceno mudo e Shikamaru partiu.

.

.

.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Genma estava arrependido de ter pedido pra sair da guarda do Hokage. Mesmo com as longas missões e toda a chatice que isso trazia, estar no roll de ninjas comuns era mais satisfatório pessoalmente, mesmo assim naquele momento ele se arrependeu disso. Sakura tinha retornado de qualquer que fosse a sua missão, e por mais que ele gostasse dela e que fossem próximos, era com Kakashi que ele estava preocupado.

Ele foi ao hospital na esperança de que pudesse usar seu antigo cargo para encontrar Kakashi, mas foram categóricos e não o deixaram passar do saguão. Então ele estava ali, plantado numa cadeira, com as pernas esticadas esperando que alguém pudesse ter piedade dele, afinal ele tinha feito uma declaração ousada de que cuidaria do homem por Sakura, e agora, mais do que nunca, Kakashi precisava de alguém com quem pudesse conversar.

Ino estava saindo por um corredor quando cruzou o Saguão. Estava usando um vestido floral no estilo _civil_, porque a loira jamais usava roupas tão simples e soltas como essa, ela preferia exibir aquela barriga perfeita sempre que podia, e Genma é claro não perdia aquela visão por nada, nem por Tenten.

— Oe, Ino! – Ele chamou se levantando e indo até a mulher que retribuiu seu cumprimento — Como ele tá?

— Sasuke? – A sobrancelha loira arqueou se perguntando como ele sabia sobre Sasuke até que a resposta veio.

— Kakashi.

— Ah... – Ela cruzou os braços se perguntando como deveria responder aquilo sem revelar mais do que deveria sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo não ser vaga. — Tentando ser forte – Ela disse sabendo que aquilo era muito abstrato.

— E Sakura?

— Genma eu não sei se posso falar disso com você – Confessou sem saber também como responder àquilo sem falar com todas as letras — Nem sei como você ficou sabendo que ela estava aqui.

— Não sou um ninja atoa, Ino. – Na verdade nem tinha sido difícil, desde que Shikamaru foi completamente alvoroçado chamar por Kakashi, que de repente tinha sumido de qualquer atividade fora do hospital, ele soube que tinha tudo a ver com a kunoichi de cabelos rosas.

Ino suspirou diante da declaração. Não que ela quisesse insultar ele, mas isso não significava muita coisa, mas ela não queria discutir. Por sorte a cirurgia tinha terminado antes dela voltar pra casa, e assim ela pôde ver Sakura. Agora pela manhã ela retornou para dar uma olhada na bebê e em Kakashi, nada havia mudado.

— Eu sei... Eu- uh... Ela tá... – A loira começou a iniciar frases e nunca termina-las de maneira a evidenciar sua confusão sobre contar ou não contar. — Genma, você vai guardar segredo, não é?

— Yamanaka, eu fui o guarda de três Hokages. Me dá um crédito.

— Ok... Err... Ela passou por uma longa cirurgia e tá em repouso agora. Estão monitorando para ver se ela vai acordar. – Ino disse com uma expressão triste — A coisa tá feia.

— E Kakashi? – Ele perguntou novamente sabendo que agora ela podia lhe falar melhor.

— Tá péssimo. Eu queria que você pudesse entrar, mas...

Eles se encararam cumplices daquela confusão. Genma era o mais próximo de melhor amigo que Kakashi tinha naquela vila e Ino definitivamente era a melhor amiga de Sakura. Ambos sabiam da situação, ela muito mais que ele, mas ainda assim eram os dois que podiam aconselhar e apoiar melhor seus amigos.

Foi nesse momento que Shikamaru deu as caras no hospital e imediatamente uma enfermeira foi ao encontro dele, lhe dando um envelope. Ele olhou para Ino e Genma mas não teve tempo de cumprimenta-los. Abriu de uma vez o que tinha nas mãos e olhou seu conteúdo brevemente. Genma podia não ser tão atento aos detalhes sutis das expressões de Shikamaru, mas Ino era especialista nesse aspecto.

Tinha algo errado.

Shikamaru guardou o papel e foi na direção dele cumprimentando os dois de maneira quase que mecânica. Ino não perguntou de cara, mas eles estavam tendo aquela conversa muda que só companheiros de longa data conseguiam ter e ela sabia que havia algo ali. Foi quando Genma lançou o pedido, falou que sabia de tudo e que Kakashi precisava dele.

— Daqui a uma hora você pode subir – Shikamaru declarou para a surpresa de todos. Ino franziu o cenho sem entender e Genma tinha uma expressão confusa, como se perguntasse _porque esperar uma hora?_ — Ele vai precisar de você depois que souber do que tenho nas mãos.

— E o que você tem nas mãos? – Ino perguntou logo de imediato e Shikamaru simplesmente entregou o envelope a ela. Eram exames padrão de quem volta de longas missões, o protocolo. Ela deu uma olhada breve nos de Sasuke, depois nos de Sakura e por último os da bebê.

Era procedimento padrão aquele tipo de exame quando ninjas chegavam desacordados e com crianças menores de um ano. Aquilo permitia que a Vila pudesse lidar melhor com essas crianças, se iriam pra adoção, se tinham parentes... Isso também era feito porque muitos ninjas começaram a voltar para vila trazendo filhos bastados nas épocas das missões longas, ou adotando crianças em segredo.

E, oh... Ino de repente se sentiu um monstro.

— Não pode ser.

— O que não pode ser? – Genma perguntou ansioso. Estavam deixando ele de fora de toda a merda.

— Sakura estava grávida durante a missão e eles voltaram com um bebê recém-nascido. – Shikamaru disse sem rodeios.

— Kakashi é pai?

— Não. Ele não é.

.

.

.

OIII GENTE, voltei rápido ne? HAAHAHAHH

NÃO SE ACOSTUMEM! XDDDDD

O fato é que a Tai vai voltar com Love Shuffle e eu fiquei LOUCA! Então minha mente ficou girando em torno de fanfic e agora eu comecei a reler Love Shuffle, e... Oh deus, me sinto como se os velhos tempos estivessem voltando. Só faltava a senhorita Pimentinha continuar O Plano, eu teria a melhor quarentena do mundo. AHAHAHAHA

Depois desse desabafo fã girl, tiete das minhas autoras preferidas, eu digo pra vocês:

DESCULPA! AHAHAHAHA

Gente, eu sei que esse capítulo tá meio sofrido, e é só metade dele ahhaha ele vai ser enorme, então eu resolvi dividir novamente. Isso não significa que a parte dois vai vir logo, mas se tudo der certo, vou tentar trazer até o final do mês, mas sem promessas, esse final de semana eu só quero saber de Love Shuffle! AHAHAHA

Aliás, comentando esse capítulo... Gente... Eu nem sei o que dizer. Tá tudo uma bagunça. Eu to real com dó do Kakashi, da Ino e todo o resto. Eu escrevi tudo isso me sentindo a maior filha da mãe, e ainda por cima TODO MUNDO CAGANDO PRO SASUKE HAHAAHAHAHH, mas foi mais pela situação extremamente grave da Sakura. Sasuke só precisava descansar, ela não.

Continuem comigo! As coisas estão ficando insanas!

.

* * *

**Bella21**: Olha, eu achei ela muito valente, mas o fato é que ela sair da vila seria ainda mais perigoso. Ela já não tinha muita escolha porque as pessoas lutariam pra mantê-la desde que ela era a melhor médica do local, sem nenhuma competição ou dúvida. Foi bem estranho escrever aquele capítulo porque eu não me sinto confortável com ação, eu pensei até em fazer um capítulo em formato de relatório, com o Kakashi lendo, mas isso ia acabar matando boa parte dos processos que ele viveu nesse capítulo lançado hoje, ia ser um salto muito grande.

Eu amo a Karin e adoro a relação dela com a Sakura, então eu quis evidenciar isso um pouco mais aqui. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e que eu tenha conseguido fazer jus a esse relacionamento delas. E olha... Parece que você tava certa hein senhorita? AHAHAHA

Continue comigo, eu não vou parar! Obrigada pela review 3 manda mais que eu amo.


	13. Laços (Parte II)

.

_Capítulo XII_

_**Laços (Parte II)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era como estar submersa. Seus ouvidos captavam um som ritmado, longínquo e estranhamente familiar, algo que não lhe trazia nenhuma paz, mas que também não lhe causava agonia, era um som de atenção, um som que se propagava por um ambiente que era todo negro.

Sua mente não conseguia formular nenhum pensamento. Era como se aquele barulho, aquele ruído tão longe e oco estivesse evocando sua presença, exigindo sua atenção. Não havia como recusar ou lutar contra isso, sequer havia alguma resistência. Sentia-se presa, nadando para alguma superfície e de repente estava em agonia.

Havia um peso em cima de seu corpo impedindo que se movesse. Sentia seu corpo vibrar, tremer. Suas narinas eram inundadas com alguma coisa que não lhe feria, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação do desconhecido lhe agitada. Aquele som crescia insistente, anunciando que algo estava prestes a acontecer e ainda assim ela não conseguia se soltar, era como um peso morto.

_Morto._

Forçou seus ombros, sentindo-os fraco. Debateu-se exigindo alguma resposta corporal enquanto a sua mente começava a trabalhar. Era uma luta, uma batalha. Tinha que acordar, não podia estar ali vulnerável. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que tinha perdido, _quem tinha perdido._

Suas pálpebras se mexeram e alguma imagem se formava diante de si. A garganta completamente seca deixou reverberar um ruído rangido do fundo das suas cordas vocais enferrujadas. Quase não havia saliva em sua boca e ela precisou de um momento enquanto se acostumava com a falta de luz.

_Onde estava?_

Havia uma luzinha insistente de algum lugar atrás dela que criava uma silhueta fraca em tudo que havia ao redor. Seus olhos meio secos doíam enquanto tentavam varrer o quarto impessoal onde estava instalada. Era familiar de um jeito não tão pessoal. Seu pescoço doía, mas ela conseguiu olhar ao redor, piscando em excesso na tentativa vã de produzir lubrificação para eles. Passou a língua na boca seca e percebeu que havia uma espécie de mangueira passando pelo seu rosto, liberando oxigênio em seu nariz já tão seco.

Começou a exercitar sua mente tonta, nomeou as coisas que conseguia identificar. Janela, mesinha, cortina, cama, teto, lustre, paredes... Soltou outro ruído do fundo de sua garganta tentando lembrar, forçando aquele corpo inútil a se mexer, a recordar de porque tudo estava doendo. Tateou a si mesma com as mãos frágeis e tremulas, de repente acertou em cheio o local onde mais doía e finalmente sua voz apareceu de surpresa numa pequena reclamação pela dor repentina.

_Estava viva._

E enquanto tateava completamente confusa, percebeu o outro corte. A sutura nada delicada que ia de um lado a outro de sua barriga um tanto flácida. _O que...?_ Sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido, ela forçou seu tronco a levantar-se, e quando a questão se formou completamente em sua mente, todas as lembranças a atingiram como a flecha de Kozu viajando dolorosamente até seu corpo.

Seus olhos arregalaram e uma urgência súbita lhe acometeu. Ela tirou com força o equipamento ligado ao seu rosto, tirou o acesso que estava em sua mão, finalmente se dando conta que alguém tinha tratado de suas feridas, que alguém tinha removido ela para algum lugar que ela não conhecia. O que tinha acontecido?

Agindo por puro instinto, saiu da cama quase tombando. Seu corpo pulsava de dor, seu chakra falhava em ativar o selo, ela meramente conseguia conduzir alguma quantidade à palma da mão. Dando passos frágeis e desordenados, ela se jogou contra a parede perto da porta sentindo uma repentina dificuldade em respirar, como se o ar simplesmente tivesse sumido quase que completamente. Estava exausta, sem forças e ferida. Forçou a abertura de seu selo, só precisava de um instante e estaria bem para prosseguir, mas não havia nada. As lágrimas finalmente lubrificavam seus olhos enquanto ela se arrastava pela parede, passo após passo, alcançando a maçaneta da porta.

Tinha que achar Sasuke, Karin e seu filho, porque ele não estava mais ali. Ela tinha que achar todos eles imediatamente e dar um jeito de voltar a Konoha. Sua mente focava em sua missão e na incapacidade de seu corpo, cada extremidade doía, cada centímetro gritava que não podia continuar, mas ela se manteve de pé, amedrontada com todas as possibilidades sobre o paradeiro de sua cria.

Demorou um momento para conseguir reunir o chakra necessário na mão para poder quebrar aquele trinco e seguir em frente, e foi nesse momento que ela sentiu seu corpo tombar para frente, sendo levado pela sua mão que agarrava a maçaneta firmemente e era incapaz de agir por reflexo diante da porta abrindo.

Seu corpo foi impedido de cair quanto algo se colocou a sua frente. Braços lhe envolveram e ela começou a se debater sentindo que estava tudo perdido, que ela havia estragado tudo.

— Sakura?

A voz se propagou como um fantasma crescendo na escuridão. Era familiar demais, era pessoal demais. Ela se mexeu diante do peito do homem e percebeu que conhecia aquele cheiro, conhecia aquele corpo, conhecia aquelas mãos e definitivamente conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para cima vendo o rosto mascarado olhando-a preocupado e aflito. Havia um semblante cansado que não passou despercebido, ao mesmo tempo que nem mesmo a luz do corredor lhe impedia de ver aqueles olhos negros e profundos.

— Kakashi? – Ela disse com a voz embargada e de repente seu corpo vacilou. Os braços dele a seguraram com delicadeza e precisão enquanto ela se apoiava contra o corpo dele, aturdida. — Onde...?

— Shhh – A voz dele era baixa como um sussurro. Kakashi a manteve junto a ele, abraçando-a gentilmente — Você está em Konoha agora – Ele disse com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido, havia calma e certo cuidado em sua voz.

Sakura suspirou ainda assustada, sem entender como aquilo poderia ter acontecido, com sua mente tonta tentando preencher as lacunas. A respiração começou a acelerar e ela sentia que podia desabar ali.

— Você conseguiu, Sakura. Você trouxe Sasuke e Karin, e é mãe da bebê mais linda que eu já vi. – Ele mesmo se surpreendia com a emoção que dizia aquelas palavras, a voz vacilando pelo misto de sentimentos formando aquele bolo dentro dele — Você está em casa agora. Está segura e está em casa.

As lágrimas finalmente escorreram pelo rosto feminino como quem finalmente pode colocar tudo para fora. Ela chorou se agarrando nele conforme seu corpo permitia. Era Kakashi ali lhe dizendo tudo aquilo, era ele tomando-a em seus braços dizendo que ela estava segura e era tudo que ela desejou ouvir por meses.

— Kakashi... – Choramingou tentando controlar os soluços.

— Meu bem, você vai romper os pontos desse jeito – Disse, mas não a soltou. Ele continuava abraçando ela com todo seu corpo, porque ele precisava sentir, precisava da paz que só ela poderia lhe dar, precisava curar seu espirito e só Sakura era capaz disso.

— Eu... Kakashi, eu... – As frases simplesmente não vinham. Ela tinha tanta coisa para dizer, tanta coisa que queria perguntar — Kakashi... – mas a única coisa que ela conseguia era repetir seu nome.

— Eu to aqui, Sakura – Ele a apertou um pouco mais, desejando que o corpo dela aguentasse porque era tudo que ele precisava agora — Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ficaram naquele abraço desesperados um pelo outro, dissipando todo o medo, receio e dúvidas dos últimos dias. Ele fechou os olhos com força focando na sensação única de tê-la ao seu alcance, protegida. Sakura amolecia diante dele, seu corpo reconhecendo que não precisava mais lutar ou se esforçar, a única coisa que deveria fazer era se curar.

Lutando contra sua vontade de simplesmente ficar ali, ele a afastou levemente, olhando para o rosto choroso da moça a sua frente. Os olhares se encontraram e ela sorriu sem conseguir controlar suas emoções, sentindo os dedos dele deslizarem delicadamente pelo rosto dela com uma espécie de satisfação que jamais poderia ser explicada. Sua boca abriu e fechou querendo falar, querendo lhe dizer tantas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo nada poderia ser dito.

— Você tem que descansar – Ele disse depois de um momento, com a voz mais leve, com o semblante de repente tão gentil. — Tá tudo bem agora. – Repetiu fazendo-a ter certeza daquilo que mais importava — Você tá segura.

Com seu corpo mole mal aguentando se manter de pé, Sakura não lutou quando ele a conduziu de volta ao seu leito. Tudo dentro dela reclamou durante os movimentos vagarosos que fazia para voltar a posição de descanso, mas ele estava ali ajudando-a por todos os lados, impedindo que ela fizesse qualquer tipo de força, e de maneira quase idiota, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que queria dizer.

— Eu vou chamar alguém para colocar seu soro novamente e...

— Não – Ela falou numa voz miúda, com os olhos apertados — Não me deixa só. – Pediu por fim sentindo que se ele saísse algo seria perdido. — Fica.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento vendo seu corpo frágil e seu rosto suplicante. Não restou nenhuma dúvida quando ele fechou a porta e foi até ela, espremendo seu corpo num pedaço da cama, tentando deixa-la confortável enquanto segurava sua mão. Estava ali deitado ao lado dela como a muito tempo não fazia, e tudo, absolutamente tudo parecia estar onde deveria estar.

Ficaram em silêncio compartilhando a energia um do outro, regenerando seus sentimentos através do contado de suas mãos. Mesmo com a escuridão intensa, ele pode ver uma lágrima escorrer pela lateral do rosto dela em puro alivio. Ela o olhou discretamente, desejando ver o rosto dele calmo e tranquilo, e encontrou o alivio que ele estava sentindo invadindo seu corpo.

De repente se sentiu cansada e lentamente a escuridão foi tomando conta dos seus pensamentos enquanto ela adormecia num sono profundo e calmo. Kakashi viu sua boca entreabrir e o peito dela subir e descer. Viu o rosto dela relaxar sob a segurança de sua presença, viu que ela dormia finalmente tranquila, e principalmente, a viu voltar pra ele.

Ele sorriu apagando tudo que não fosse Sakura de sua mente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele finalmente se permitiu dormir.

Sakura tinha voltado, e era apenas isso que importava.

.

.

.

Sem saber por quanto tempo esteve ali, Kakashi acordou com a luz do corredor indo de confronto com sua face adormecida. Ele piscou aturdido vendo a figura que entrava acender a luz do quarto e franzir o cenho para ele em completa desaprovação. Shizune tinha feito um plantão não planejado por conta da situação com Sakura, Sasuke e a bebê, e parecia não estar com humor suficiente para lidar com o Hokage.

Ela o enxotou da cama assim que o viu, tentando ralhar com ele num tom baixo o suficiente para não perturbar a enferma. Kakashi pulou da cama se sentindo uma criança que tinha sido pega fazendo algo que não deveria, mas que ao mesmo tempo não se arrependia. Sem muito onde se esconder, ele contou a Shizune o que aconteceu e como acabou espremido entre Sakura e o suporte de segurança da cama.

— Então ela acordou. – Shizune disse mais para si do que Kakashi — É a síndrome do corpo em alerta. – E suspirou — Ainda bem que você estava aqui, poderia ter sido muito caótico se fosse outra pessoa.

Kakashi confirmou puxando da memória sobre o estado de _corpo em alerta_. Não era incomum que ninjas que eram trazidos inconscientes de suas missões acordassem atordoados, as vezes acontecia sem que o efeito da anestesia tivesse passado completamente. A explicação era que seu corpo estava em alerta e se lembrava que havia uma situação de risco, então tudo convergia para que a atividade corporal retornasse e a pessoa pudesse agir em autoproteção.

Era uma defesa do corpo. Ele mesmo tinha sofrido com algo assim durante os anos de ANBU. Ninjas nesse estado ficavam em confusão por um longo momento, podendo ferir a equipe médica e qualquer coisa ao seu redor, geralmente escapando pela janela ou até mesmo arrumando armas com as agulhas e tudo que pudesse servir para esse fim.

Com Sakura nesse estado, metade do hospital poderia ter sido derrubado se ela não tivesse encontrado algo que a fizesse se acalmar. Tinha sido pura sorte que ele tivesse voltado ao quarto dela no momento em que acordara, afinal, tinha vagado o dia todo por ai tentando esquecer sobre todas as coisas ao redor, mesmo que fosse completamente impossível.

Tinham se passado quase vinte e quatro horas desde que ela tinha saído da cirurgia quando a moça acordou em sua urgência. Nesse tempo, Kakashi passou a primeira madrugada sentado ao lado dela, atento a todos os pequenos sinais, qualquer espasmo, qualquer alteração. Quando a manhã chegou, tiraram os tubos e colocaram um respirador singelo, aplicaram chakra por todo corpo dela e ele continuou ali assistindo, pedindo que ela acordasse.

Era como Shizune tinha lhe dito, tudo o que podia tinha sido feito e agora dependia unicamente de Sakura acordar.

Então ele saiu de perto dela rapidinho, indo esticar as pernas, tomar um chá e comer alguma coisa porque finalmente a fome havia batido. Mesmo com toda situação, ele podia alegar que estava bem, que confiava na mulher o suficiente para saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela abriria aqueles olhos verdes intensos e apagaria todo o medo que ele ainda estava sentindo, mas que agora já conseguia administrar melhor.

Foi quando Shikamaru apareceu e tudo mudou novamente.

Sua vida tinha virado uma longa e inacabável montanha russa de informações e sentimentos. Toda hora algo surgia e mudava absolutamente tudo em sua cabeça sem sequer dar-lhe tempo para entender seus próprios sentimentos e absorver a informação.

Naquele momento, quando aquelas palavras saíram da boca de Shikamaru, Kakashi o olhou por mais tempo do que habitualmente faria. A principio as palavras dele foram para algum lugar estranho e escuro de sua mente, quase como se não houvesse espaço para lidar com aquilo agora. _A filha de Sakura, na verdade, é filha dela e de Sasuke._

_Entendo..._

Foi a única coisa que saíra da boca torpe em resposta a Shikamaru. Estranhamente, Kakashi se sentia anestesiado e ao mesmo tempo com os ombros pesados. Ele não conseguia simplesmente interiorizar aquela informação ou qualquer coisa que produzisse uma reação mais adequada. Na verdade, havia uma reação adequada para aquilo? Ele não sabia.

Shikamaru o assistiu dar as costas e sentar-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou. O Nara não era presunçoso e jamais diria que conhecia os costumes de Hatake Kakashi, mas ainda assim ele podia sentir que algo estava errado. O homem apenas sentou e estirou as pernas de um jeito que só crianças desleixadas fariam, ele jogou a cabeça para trás com um longo suspiro enquanto seus olhos se demoravam fechados.

Sem saber exatamente como proceder a partir daquele ponto, o Nara se limitou a simples pergunta "_Você vai ficar bem?_" e o homem não lhe deu nenhuma resposta satisfatória além de um ruído enigmático. O que o Nara não sabia era que o universo que existia dentro de Kakashi estava ruindo, no espaço não há barulho, só há um imenso vazio onde as coisas que eventualmente existem ali vão quebrando até não existirem mais.

Era assim que ele se sentia. Num vácuo irremediável que sugava tudo que ele construía, todos os pilares que ele formava eram quebrados em fragmentos cada vez menores até não existirem mais.

Seu assistente o deixou hesitante depois de um longo momento. Ele não queria ver ninguém. De repente queria fugir para o outro lado do planeta numa daquelas missões impossíveis que ele pegava quando era da ANBU. Ele queria estar com a mente cheia de outros problemas, cheia com outras tensões, mas agora só havia uma incerteza que estava corroendo tudo que havia de bom nele.

— _Ela não é minha filha. _

Disse num sussurro lembrando-se da sensação de ter a criança em seus braços, sentindo aquela conexão instantânea vacilar como um bambolê prestes a cair e ele não sabia exatamente se queria tentar manter aquilo. Ele não sabia mais de nada.

Levantou-se ainda com um sentimento torpe, caminhou até a cafeteria e sentou-se perto da janela. Era uma manhã meio nublada, o que lhe servia muito bem como plano de fundo para todas as questões que vivia no momento. Ele pediu um chá gelado de limão porque tinha um gosto ruim na boca, e começou a beber fazendo aquele exercício idiota de se concentrar naquilo ao máximo e tentar deixar sua mente mais limpa.

A sensação do copo suado na sua mão, o ruído interno que o liquido fazia quando era derramado na sua boca, o gosto suave que tomava conta encobrindo o que antes era amargo, o frio que lhe invadia através da ingestão. Tudo isso era sentindo passo a passo, nenhum detalhe lhe passava. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento se concentrando na língua mergulhada na bebida e só então se permitiu de fato beber.

E quando ele finalmente terminou aquele copo, sobrando apenas o resto do gelo ao fundo, foi que Hatake Kakashi se sentiu traído.

Estava segurando o copo com mais força do que gostaria, o amargor em sua boca também não tinha ido embora, e seu corpo anestesiado na verdade estava apenas cansado e ele podia se sentir de varias maneiras, mas naquele momento a mescla de frustração e medo lhe trouxe o sentimento de traição.

Qual era o problema com ele? Porque tudo, absolutamente tudo, tinha que ser tão difícil e tão complicado? Porque ele só conseguia as meias felicidades, ou as felicidades incompletas? Porque ele não podia simplesmente ficar com a garota? E com a filha também.

Desde o começo, desde o momento que ele teve aquela _brilhante_ ideia de fazê-la sua assistente, Kakashi nunca imaginou que as coisas pudessem se tornar tão intensas e complicadas. É certo que ele abriu a caixa de pandora e que devia saber que não seria fácil lidar com tudo aquilo, mas ele se deixou levar, baixou a guarda.

Sempre foi Sasuke.

Na vida de Sakura, sempre foi Sasuke que teve o lugar pleno no coração dela, mas ele tinha se aventurado, se permitido entrar nessa brincadeira estupida com Haruno Sakura, e agora ele estava sofrendo todas as consequências.

Com beijos, carinhos e conversas tolas, Sakura tinha acordado um sentimento adormecido, e depois noivou. No dia de seu casamento, fora ele quem a desposou na mais clandestina aventura de amor, e quando ele achou que tudo tinha terminado, ela volta se entregando por completo. Depois ela parte para ser a heroína dele, e mais tarde retorna, dando ao homem deixado pra trás uma filha, que agora era tirada dele.

Nem Jiraya teria uma mente tão perversa de colocar seus personagens nessa situação tão desolada e cruel.

Kakashi riu de sua miséria. Era o karma atingindo onde mais doía.

Como ele podia encarar Sakura agora? Como ele podia olhar a face adormecida daquela mulher e continuar sua vigília em busca da paz que só ela poderia lhe dar ao mesmo tempo em que a incerteza lhe acometia de forma tão cruel? Como ele poderia simplesmente estar ao lado dela sem saber se ela iria querer isso?

Aquele bebê prematuro e pequeno o tinha dado a força que precisava para acreditar em Sakura, aquela criança que antes era sua tinha lhe preenchido com uma esperança que ele jamais se permitiria ter, mas a bebê não era mais sua, nunca tinha sido, então era tudo uma mentira. Como ele podia aceitar a força de algo que tinha sido produzido por uma mentira?

Tê-la em seus braços ainda que não fosse sua filha teria tido o mesmo efeito? Ele ainda sentiria aquela conexão sabendo que ela não era sua?

Todos esses pensamentos lhe invadiram num instante em que uma gota escorria pelo vidro do copo e tocava sua mão, pouco antes de tudo se estilhaçar em cima da mesa. O copo estava quebrado, assim como ele.

Foi quando ele despertou do torpor e viu Genma bem na sua frente, sentado na cadeira com uma expressão um tanto surpresa, talvez pelo copo quebrado. Kakashi engoliu seco como se tivesse pego no flagra. Por algum motivo, ele tinha essa sensação se que tinha deixado o amigo ver mais do que queria mostrar, porque Kakashi sabia que expressões as vezes revelam muito mais do que palavras.

Uma funcionária se adiantou recolhendo os cacos. Kakashi tinha um ferimento na mão que não lhe incomodava tanto quanto o olhar de Genma sobre ele. A dupla se conhecia a muito tempo, afinal tinham feito a academia juntos, e apesar de terem seguidos caminhos distintos, Genma tinha tido suas desventuras também, de modo que podiam dizer que compartilhavam das consequências que o mundo ninja tinha cobrado deles.

Eles ficaram se olhando enquanto os cacos eram recolhidos por uma moça que lhes pedia licença enquanto terminava a limpeza. O homem mascarado não conseguia decifrar o rosto do amigo a sua frente enquanto o caos na sua cabeça se instaurava de maneira tão brutal. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio que pareceu durar uma eternidade, perguntou o que outro estava fazendo ali.

Mas Genma sabia de tudo, sabia como Kakashi sempre tendia a esconder tudo o que sentia e lidava com isso sufocando todos os sentimentos. Agora, porém, ao contrário de todas as outras situações que já vivera, Kakashi estava lidando com uma torrente de situações que não lhe dava tempo para entender e suprimir isso. O mastigador de senbon suspirou percebendo o desafio que tinha pela frente. Não perguntou se ele estava bem, não precisava, ele simplesmente pediu que Kakashi dissesse o que estava acontecendo apesar de não ter reais esperanças de que o outro fosse simplesmente compartilhar o que se passava na sua mente.

O longo olhar que o homem lhe deu revelava muito pouco, principalmente porque o ninja de cabelos castanhos não era tão bom em identificar as sutilezas das expressões das pessoas. Ele pediu novamente, dizendo que já sabia de tudo e que queria ajudar, mas naquele momento Kakashi sentia que ninguém poderia lhe ajudar, então ele apenas agradeceu a seu amigo e se levantou com a súbita necessidade de andar.

Ele circulou pelo hospital todo sem querer tomar distância de Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo ele era incapaz de ficar perto dela, precisava ficar um tanto longe para que sua cabeça pudesse pensar direito. As promessas feitas vinham como recordações torturantes, as cenas em sua mente se repetiam como um looping e só faziam com que ele se sentisse cada vez mais traído, era como se aquela única informação, aquele único fato, contaminasse todo o resto.

Na sua andança sem rumo pelo hospital, ele acabou se vendo no topo do prédio, subindo pela escada estreita que lhe dava acesso a parte externa do teto. Abrindo a porta, uma lufada de vento o pegou desprevenido trazendo um frio atípico naquela época do ano. Olhando em volta, ele percebera o quão azul estava o céu com todas as nuvens brancas e fofas flutuando ao ritmo daquele vento sem sentido.

Era assim que ele se sentia, flutuando nos ventos incertos que surgiam nos dias mais brilhantes.

Genma o alcançou pouco tempo depois, ficando ao lado dele em silêncio. Não era muito normal do amigo que se preocupasse tanto, mas também, nos piores períodos de sua vida, Genma geralmente estava em alguma missão importante, então jamais pudera lhe apoiar como estava a fazer naquele momento. Kakashi se sentiu grato pela presença muda dele, porque de alguma forma sentia que não estava só.

Foi quando ele resolveu falar... _Ela não é minha filha._

Falar aquilo em voz alta era um soco no estômago. Sua mente girou procurando o momento em que aquilo aconteceu, querendo saber num momento de puro masoquismo quando Sakura e Sasuke tinham transado? Em todas as memórias, Sakura estava ou trabalhando, ou com ele. A casa dela era cheia das coisas dele, assim como a dele era cheia das coisas dela. Ele não conseguia imaginar Sasuke entrando naquele local sem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

E Sasuke estivera na vila tão poucas vezes... Estimavam que a bebê teria em torno de sete meses, a missão de Sakura tinha durado menos de seis meses, fora que ela esteve em Iwa com ele por um mês inteiro antes disso... Então com certeza tinha sido durante as férias dele, Kakashi pensou.

— _Não imagino como está sendo pra você... – _Genma dissera naquele momento, sem perceber que Kakashi simplesmente calculava datas e encontros.

A mulher passou as férias de Sasuke enfurnada na casa dele, dormindo todos os dias com ele, saindo de perto dele para trabalhar apenas. Houve aquele dia que ela revelou ter conversado com Sasuke, mas ele sabia que ela não diria nada se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... Ele pensou um pouco mais... O casamento deles tinha acabado no dia do casamento de Ino, naquela noite Sakura estava com ele, ficando com Sasuke apenas a tarde e...

— _Foi depois do casamento de Ino. _

Kakashi dissera sem direcionar aquilo para Genma, que não entendera nada. O fato era aquela gravidez tinha acontecido na possível primeira e única vez do casal. Kakashi quis rir com a possibilidade. De fato, talvez fosse amaldiçoado, talvez nada fosse para dar certo em sua vida, porque Kakashi transou com ela tantas vezes... Ele a desposou em sua noite de núpcias, ele fez amor com ela sempre que podia e até mesmo quando não podia, algumas vezes vacilava, mas sempre achou que sendo uma médica, Sakura tomava alguma coisa, afinal eles nunca falaram sobre isso.

E agora...

Ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso. Se seus cálculos estivessem certos, eles ainda eram casados quando tudo aconteceu, e Sakura ainda não tinha firmado absolutamente nada com ele. Não era uma traição, apesar de que o sentimento ainda tendia para esse lado.

A verdade era que ele se sentia traído pelo destino e por ele mesmo.

Genma ainda estava ali quando Kakashi suspirava exausto. Eles conversaram um pouco enquanto Kakashi tentava compartilhar alguma coisa sem de fato compartilhar nada, porque ele era assim, ele fugia dos próprios sentimentos, escondia o máximo que podia até que eles virassem apenas uma memória que não o afetasse mais. Genma sabia disso e mesmo assim continuava insistindo, até que percebeu que Kakashi estava iniciando um processo.

Ele estava se distanciando.

O jeito como ele falava de Sakura, o jeito como ele simplesmente se mostrava, tudo simbolizava que lentamente ele estava levantando uma barreira entre eles sem que ela sequer pudesse lutar contra isso. Kakashi estava assumindo um milhão de coisas enquanto mantinha sua fala numa superfície que Genma não pudesse entrar, mas ele percebeu tudo, e então falou aquilo.

Aquilo que não saiu da cabeça de Kakashi durante o resto do dia. Aquilo que o impedia de continuar supondo cenários, que dissolvia as certezas de que o destino tinha sido estabelecido e que Sakura se doaria mais uma vez para o Uchiha. Aquilo que Genma disse, sem saber direito como impactaria Kakashi durante toda aquela confusão, e que era um pensamento simples, mas que fazia todo sentido.

— _É, agora eles têm uma filha e mais do que nunca sempre estarão ligados, mas... Kakashi, no final ela escolheu você, não foi?_

Ela nem sabia que estava grávida quando fez essa escolha e tudo ainda podia mudar, Sakura ainda podia simplesmente ir na direção de Sasuke porque tudo lhe levava isso, porque seria tão mais fácil dessa maneira, e ele jamais ficaria no caminho dela, ele não teria essa coragem, mas então porque aquela frase idiota sobre escolha tinha ficado na sua cabeça como se isso fosse, de repente, a única certeza que tinha?

Foi desse jeito que ele passou aquela tarde, imaginando o seu futuro, se Sakura ainda iria querer aquela casa com cinco quartos e quintal, se ela iria querer que ele fizesse parte da vida de sua filha, se ela ainda iria querer contar para todos sobre seu romance com ele, mesmo que isso pudesse de alguma forma incidir negativamente naquela criança que não tinha culpa de nada.

E tinha a menina também. Como ele iria se sentir com relação a ela? Ele poderia superar aquele sentimento de vergonha por estar enganado sobre ela ser sua filha? Ele poderia olhar para ela novamente?

Se convencendo de que tudo isso podia esperar, ele ficou no corredor do quarto dela, pensando se conseguiria olhar para ela mesmo que ela estivesse desacordada, ficou pensando o que veria nela agora que tantas coisas estavam dentro de si em um conflito tortuoso que só ela poderia dar um fim. Ficou naquele corredor por um longo momento, sentado no chão pensando se poderia entrar, até que ele percebeu que não poderia fugir disso, porque também havia uma outra possibilidade e no momento ele estava apenas cedendo ao próprio egoísmo.

Sakura podia não acordar.

E foi essa possibilidade que o fez entrar no quarto para encontrar uma Sakura em pé, completamente frágil, querendo de alguma forma salvar a todos.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e todos os pensamentos tivessem sumido. Ela estava ali em seus braços, respirando e se mexendo. Sakura estava ali, com uma voz frágil e movimentos débeis, mas ela estava ali, e ele só conseguia sentir que não queria mais soltá-la de seus braços, que não queria mais estar longe dela.

Todo o medo dos últimos dias, toda a angustia vieram a tona enquanto ele a acalmava, e quando a colocou na cama e ela lhe pediu que deitasse com ele, Kakashi percebeu que nada do que tinha vivido no dia anterior importava, porque Sakura estava viva e bem, porque ela estava em seus braços, porque mesmo se as coisas não fossem mais as mesmas, enquanto ela estivesse bem ele também ficaria bem.

.

.

.

Por muito tempo eles foram a célula de três, treinados para agir como uma unidade e responder aos menores e mais discretos sinais um do outro. Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura eram os ninjas mais promissores de sua geração, sendo que todos que presenciaram o exame chunin sabiam de seu potencial, até mesmo o de Sakura que saiu de um genjutsu massivo com extrema facilidade.

Mesmo com todos os problemas da infância, ninguém poderia dizer que as coisas se desenrolariam daquela maneira, ainda que Sasuke fosse claramente arrogante e tivesse problemas com os quais não sabia lidar, ninguém apostaria que ele fosse simplesmente abandonar a vila para treinar com alguém que queria se apossar de seu corpo.

A célula de três tinha sido comprometida, e naquela época, por muito tempo, o time 7 foi formado por uma dupla. Sakura e Naruto continuaram a treinar separadamente, cada um seguindo uma rotina própria que os fortaleceram para encarar os novos desafios que seguiriam em suas vidas, e mesmo depois de anos separados, quando realizaram sua primeira missão juntos, ficou claro que ainda eram uma unidade, ainda sabiam ler os sinais e trabalhar em equipe.

Sakura foi por muito tempo a companhia de Naruto. Alguém que esteve ao seu lado nos mais diversos momentos. Incontáveis vezes ele a viu chorar, assim como ela incontáveis vezes o salvou de maneira que ela sequer compreenderia.

Desde o momento que a viu pela primeira vez, Naruto sentiu seu olhar preso no dela. Sakura era exótica com seu cabelo cor-de-rosa, e tinha aqueles olhos verdes chamativos. Na cabeça do jovem Naruto, Sakura era como uma princesa, linda como nenhuma outra, e ele se interessou nela desde o começo.

Ele não era bom em reparar nos pequenos detalhes, mas ele a viu mudar de penteado e trocar as roupas de cor escura para o vermelho que combinava tanto com ela. A personalidade daquela garota também lhe dava os melhores arrepios. Ela se impunha contra Ino – a abelha rainha da sala – de uma maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa teria coragem de fazer, e também era inteligente, suas notas eram tão boas quanto a do prodígio que tinha um clã para se apoiar.

Naruto admirava Sakura em todos os aspectos, e quando foram crescendo, ele viu essa admiração se transformar num interesse romântico que o impulsionava a tentar chamar a atenção dela de qualquer maneira. É claro que ela não tinha interesse nenhum nele, afinal Sasuke era o galã da turma, mas ainda assim, às vezes, ela o olhava de canto de olho e não parecia repudiá-lo como todos os outros.

Era um olhar curioso, como se ela estivesse decidindo se valia a pena tentar entender ou conhecer aquele garoto que só causava confusão, e isso o incentivava a fazer mais confusão, ainda que algumas vezes a irritasse profundamente, e pelo Rikkudou, ela conseguia ser linda até mesmo irritada.

Sakura era diferente, ele sabia disso só de olhar para ela, e não era por causa do cabelo, ele sentia que ela seria alguém grande, alguém forte e que nenhuma mulher se equipararia a sua beleza, e isso era mais um incentivo para ele se tornar alguém que ela pudesse reconhecer e então estar ao lado dela, como alguém que ela poderia amar.

Mas as coisas não acontecem exatamente como a gente planeja quando tem treze anos. Sentimentos mudam, pessoas mudam, e principalmente, as situações mudam.

Sakura havia mudado e ele também. Todos haviam crescido e seguido suas vidas, principalmente depois que finalmente encontraram a resposta para que Sasuke pudesse retornar à vila sem problemas, e isso tinha feito com que o relacionamento dele com Sakura aflorasse de alguma forma, de modo que tinham casado.

Mas depois se separaram.

Não que Naruto estivesse por dentro do relacionamento dos amigos, principalmente porque ele mesmo resolveu que era hora de focar nas próprias coisas. Havia um longo caminho pela frente até que ele pudesse se tornar o líder da vila, então ele simplesmente estudou para se tornar um chunnin e depois treinou mais ainda para que pudesse ser um jounin. Não era uma questão de força, mas sim de conhecimento sobre as técnicas ninjas, e agora ele se sentia um shinobi completo.

Também investiu em ampliar os horizontes. Se antes ele ficava seguindo Sakura por ai, agora ele havia decidido que ela merecia um tempo para ela e foi só ai que ele conseguiu dar atenção a alguém que ele tinha negligenciado a vida toda: Hinata. Quando ela falou que o amava durante sua batalha com Pain, Naruto não tinha percebido a intensidade daqueles sentimentos, ele achou que ela estava dizendo aquilo num plano de amizade.

Ele sábia que era um idiota e jamais se perdoaria por não ter dado uma resposta a altura dos sentimentos dela na época, mas de alguma forma ele tinha recuperado o tempo perdido e agora tinha um casamento feliz e um bebê estava por vir. Boruto, seu filho.

Tudo isso o afastou de Sakura brevemente, a ponto de que até aquele momento ele não fazia ideia do porque os amigos se separaram de fato, pelo menos ele achava que não sabia. Porque Sakura havia saído naquela missão ultra-secreta para salvar o ex-marido e agora tinha retornado correndo risco de vida. É claro que Shikamaru insistiu para que ele não fosse precipitado, mas Naruto ficou inquieto por todo o dia, e sem receber notícias, na calada da noite, resolveu dar uma olhada na moça secretamente.

Escapando da cama sorrateiramente, ele correra diretamente ao prédio do hospital, subindo pela lateral externa diretamente na ala em que sabia que os casos mais graves eram mantidos. Não que ele conhecesse o hospital muito bem, mas ele tinha uma noção de como as coisas funcionavam ali, e foi olhando de janela em janela, torcendo para que a dela estivesse pelo menos entreabertas.

Depois da décima quinta bisbilhotada que Naruto resolveu ativar o senjutsu e descobrir por rastreamento onde ela estava. Andou mais um pouco por fora do prédio alcançando o andar superior e colocando sua cabeça na janela. A cortina estava cobrindo os vidros por dentro, mas ele ficou ali por um longo momento tentando ver alguma coisa, quando sentiu Kakashi atrás da porta, e a luz do corredor invadiu o quarto e a silhueta dos dois ficaram um tanto nítidas.

Ele espremeu o ouvido contra o vidro gelado tendo a visão interna dos chakras de Kakashi e Sakura muito perto um do outro. Sakura estava de pé? Mas ela não tinha se ferido? Ele ouvia os ruídos e conseguia entender uma ou duas palavras. Kakashi falou sobre Sasuke e Karin, e depois sobre... Os olhos do ninja loiro se arregalaram em surpresa ao passo que um sorriso brotou em seu rosto quase como uma criança.

Sakura era mãe, o que significava que Sasuke era pai, o que significava que eles tinham voltado!

Foi aí que ele escutou, um pouco mais alto, ela chamando o nome de seu sensei como se estivesse tão aliviada e ao mesmo tempo tão aflita. Naruto não sabia como distinguir aquele sentimento, e de repente ele sentiu alivio por ela estar acordada, e medo pelo que ela tinha passado. Ele franziu o cenho quando Kakashi a chamou de _meu bem_, e depois ficou ainda mais confuso quando Sakura o pediu pra ficar e ele se deitou ao lado dela.

Tinha permanecido ali, na espreita por mais um longo momento, mas nenhum ruído era ouvido e não havia nenhuma luz, provavelmente tinham dormido e a cabeça de Naruto estava a mil. Ela deveria estar com muito medo a ponto de pedir a Kakashi que deitasse com ela, e ele não conseguia imaginar pelo que ela tinha passado e como tinha sido estar grávida numa missão _nível Sasuke_. Foi quando ele contornou o local para ir ao quarto do homem e o viu dentro do quarto com uma enfermeira que conversava alguma coisa com ele. Naruto sorriu vendo o homem bem, e então resolveu voltar para casa, para sua Hinata.

Quando ele finalmente se deitou, Hinata deu um longo suspiro como se estivesse cansada e ai o acusou de ter ido ver Sakura como se o conhecesse bem demais. Ele riu rapidamente sem a necessidade de confirmar nada.

— _Como ela está? – A sua esposa perguntou um tanto sonolenta, virando na cama para ele. _

— _Ela tava acordada – Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto lembrando da voz dela — Parecia fraca, mas ela acordou. Shikamaru disse que ela estava em risco, mas isso deve significar que ela vai ficar bem, não é? _

— _Uhum – Hinata disse buscando o braço dele para deitar a cabeça — A Sakura é a kunoichi mais forte que eu conheço, ela com certeza vai ficar bem. _

Naquele momento, Naruto ficou um tempo em silêncio lembrando dos meses que se passaram sem ela e de como ele apenas foi egoísta querendo que ela voltasse logo para ser a médica responsável por seu filho, sobre como ele tinha sido um amigo ausente a ponto de não saber mais sobre a vida dela, e então ele se sentiu com saudades dos tempos que ele a chamava para sair e ela recusava, com saudade das caminhadas pela cidade e até mesmo das surras que ela lhe dava.

E então, como se fosse um insight, ele se lembrou daquele dia em que encontrou Kakashi voltando da torre Hokage parecendo meio perdido e de como ele estava mais irritado e soturno nos últimos meses. Ele sempre ficava meio impaciente quando Naruto perguntava por Sakura e parecia querer sempre evitar o assunto.

— _Hinata, você ainda tá acordada? – Ele perguntou olhando pra ela pelo canto do olho._

— _Hmm-hm – Foi a resposta da sonolenta Hyuuga diante da pergunta. _

— _Eu acho que descobri porque Kakashi-sensei ficou tão chato nos últimos meses. – Naruto a viu abrir um olho preguiçoso, como se aquilo tivesse finalmente chamado sua atenção — Acho que ele tava morrendo de preocupado com a Sakura-chan. – Ele deu uma pausa, pensativo — Ela tava grávida._

A mulher ficara calada naquele momento e Naruto achou que ela tinha simplesmente adormecido, então sobrou apenas si mesmo e aquele pensamento sobre como o humor de Kakashi tinha sido afetado de maneira tão atípica pela ausência de Sakura, afinal ele nunca demonstrava muita preocupação quando seus dois outros alunos saiam em perigosas missões, mas de alguma forma aquilo parecia coerente, já que o homem sempre se jogava na frente de Sakura ao menor sinal de risco, e ficava ansioso querendo ir até ela quando a deixava só com algum inimigo.

Sim, era natural ele estar daquele jeito, Naruto pensara consigo mesmo, se convencendo daquilo, enquanto Hinata simplesmente evitara revelar qualquer coisa.

.

.

.

Era cedo quando ela e Shikamaru se esbarraram na entrada do hospital. Tinha recebido o aviso por um ANBU que sua presença era solicitada naquele lugar porque Sakura havia acordado. Shikamaru tinha recebido o mesmo aviso, mas com foco em Sasuke, ao que indicava no protocolo, o relatório de missão tinha que ser feito imediatamente ao menor sinal de disposição dos ninjas envolvidos, ou seja, quando se sentissem aptos a falarem.

Sendo Shikamaru o assistente do Hokage e ela a cabeça do departamento de inteligência, cabia a eles colher as informações e elaborar o relatório, garantindo um panorama completo de tudo o que foi feito durante o tempo em missão.

Eles encontraram com Kakashi saindo do banheiro e Ino notou que ele parecia estranhamente descansado, como se finalmente tivesse se permitido dormir. Depois de toda agitação sobre a situação de Sakura, depois das emoções sobre a sua suposta filha, a loira achava que iria encontra-lo um tanto sombrio, mas a verdade era que para seu alivio, ele parecia bem.

A culpa foi inevitável quando soube da real paternidade da bebê de Sakura. Ela instantaneamente se sentiu um monstro ao fazer Kakashi ter todos aqueles sentimentos só para que depois fossem arrancados dele. Ino não sabia mais como encarar o homem depois de tudo o que tinha dito e feito ele fazer, mas a vida era assim e ela encararia as consequências de suas ações com o peito aberto, e para sua surpresa, Kakashi parecia estar lidando muito bem com tudo aquilo.

— Sakura acordou pela madrugada – Ele informou e Ino notou que ele havia acabado de tomar um banho — Eu estava com ela, então a coloquei para dormir novamente porque ela estava atordoada ainda. – E deu uma breve pausa antes de olhar para Ino — Shizune disse que ela deve acordar melhor agora pela manhã, e eu gostaria que você ficasse no quarto dela aguardando esse momento para fazer o relatório dela, se não for te atrapalhar.

— Não é nenhum incomodo – Respondeu imaginando que ele não queria encarar a mulher quando ela acordasse porque ainda tinha muitas coisas dentro dele. Talvez ele quisesse dar a Sakura um momento para que ela pudesse entender tudo o que havia passado desde que voltou para a vila.

— Shikamaru – Kakashi continuou sem dar muito espaço para Ino — Sasuke acordou de madrugada também, estava bem melhor. Uma enfermeira teve contato com ele, mas nenhuma informação foi dita, então o conteúdo do relatório não foi prejudicado. Eu quero que você faça isso com Sasuke.

— Hai – O Nara respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do peito, avaliando a postura de Kakashi e tentando compreender aquela mudança. Ele ainda não estava bem, seria difícil alegar isso depois de tantos acontecimentos, mas ele também não estava naquele estado em que o havia deixado depois de contar sobre a paternidade da filha de Sakura.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o Hokage enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar pelo corredor, se distanciando do casal que se entreolhou numa clara comunicação não verbal que apenas eles conseguiriam ter. Eram quase como irmãos afinal.

—... Ahn, Kakashi-sensei! – Ino chamou um tanto incerta sobre o que estava fazendo, porque ainda se sentia como se parte dos problemas fossem culpa dela — Como _você_ está? – Foi a única coisa que lhe veio a mente depois do olhar exigente de Shikamaru.

Kakashi levantou o rosto brevemente como se estivesse refletindo. Suas mãos nos bolsos e os ombros um tanto caídos mostravam uma postura comum do homem, parecia... _normal_.

— Eu estou bem, na verdade – Disse parecendo ter entendido aquilo naquele exato momento — Vocês não precisam se preocupar. – Ele falou em seguida soando sincero.

— Kakashi – Shikamaru disse dando um passo a frente — Desculpe por ter que te dar tantas notícias ruins nos últimos dias. Eu deveria evitar que os problemas cheguem até você, mas...

— Yare, yare... – O Hokage maneou a cabeça parecendo bem humorado — Você não tem porquê se desculpar – Disse gentilmente — Na verdade, você tem facilitado a minha vida mais do que qualquer outro. Sei que tem gerenciado sozinho as demandas que chegam no escritório, e sei também que tem feito tudo para que eu tenha o mínimo de preocupação com o trabalho, porque você sabe que minha vida pessoal está um completo caos – E riu sendo completamente honesto — Eu que devo agradecer, Shikamaru, por cuidar das coisas.

— Quando você fala assim... – O Nara disse levando uma mão para a nuca, num momento totalmente sem graça tanto pelos elogios quanto pela sinceridade — _Mendokuse... _– Disse com uma risada nervosa de vergonha.

— E você também, Ino – Continuou o mascarado lançando um sorriso para ela com seus olhos plissados — Obrigado por tudo o que você tem feito desde que voltei de Iwa até hoje. – Ele disse com uma honestidade que surpreendeu até a si mesmo — Você é uma boa amiga, e eu sou grato por tudo o que tem feito.

— Mas eu... – Ela disse de repente, sentindo que não merecia aqueles agradecimentos, que ela tinha... — Kakashi-sensei, eu...

— Não ouse pedir desculpas – Ele falou levantando um indicador para ela — Você não tem culpa de nada. E como eu disse, estou bem – E fez uma pausa para que ela absorvesse as palavras — Sakura acordou e está bem, é nisso que estou concentrado agora, o que vier depois disso eu e ela resolveremos mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Havia segurança na voz dele, como se tivesse, finalmente, encontrado algo dentro de si no qual pudesse se agarrar para sobreviver àquela torrente de emoções que dominavam os últimos dias. Ino acenou com a cabeça se sentindo um pouco melhor e ele sorriu para ela, cumplice de uma espécie de companheirismo que nenhum dos dois um dia pensou que teriam.

.

.

.

A saia do vestido de bolinhas brancas estava esparramada na poltrona larga do quarto de hospital. Ela sentou-se naquele lugar logo após entrar e olhar para a moça acamada que parecia dormir profundamente num sono sem sonhos, que de alguma forma tinha uma expressão tranquila no rosto, talvez efeito de uma noite ao lado da pessoa amada.

Ino suspirou com o pensamento, esboçando um sorriso leve logo em seguida ao perceber como tantas coisas haviam acontecido num período tão curto de apenas dois dias. Era mudanças em cima de mudanças, e quando achavam que tudo estava acertado, as coisas mudavam novamente. A loira olhou brevemente pela janela vendo o sol entrar com uma suavidade estranha.

— Ahn...?

Sua atenção foi tomada quando ouviu os ruídos de uma Sakura despertando. Ino não sabia ao certo quanto tempo fazia desde que se sentara ali e esperara sua amiga acordar, mas agora, vendo-a despertar dessa maneira _quase_ tranquila a fazia pensar que já fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia sua voz, mesmo que estivesse um tanto rouca da garganta pouco hidratada.

— Sakura! – Ela disse levantando-se da poltrona com certa urgência enquanto mirava a amiga soltar uma série de ruídos, como se estivesse tentando fazer a própria voz funcionar de uma maneira legível. — Ei, vai com calma – Continuou quando chegou a beirada da cama, vendo que a amiga estava procurando alguma coisa, ou _alguém._

— Ino...? – A voz ainda não parecia exatamente como antes, e havia algo arranhando sua garganta – Uh, água... – Pediu percebendo que se sentia completamente seca apesar de estar recebendo soro através do acesso em sua mão.

— Você tem certeza? – A loira não era nenhuma médica, mas tinha ouvido falar que não é bom dar qualquer coisa para uma pessoa recém cirurgiada ingerir.

— _Ino..._ – Era a voz de impaciência da médica revelando que ela não estava se importando muito com as considerações internas da outra.

— Ok, ok. – Se apressou em encher um copo com a jarra que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira — Tome – E a ajudou a dar alguns goles enquanto pedia que a outra bebesse com calma.

Sakura sentiu a água meio morna invadir seu corpo como se estivesse escorrendo por todos os lados dentro dela. Sentia seu abdome doer enquanto fazia os movimentos exageradamente necessários para conseguir hidratar sua garganta. De alguma forma, estava sentindo como se um trem tivesse passado por cima dela.

— Ei, não tente se levantar – Ino pediu vendo que a teimosa da sua amiga já estava tateando o próprio corpo, erguendo levemente a cabeça para se olhar por debaixo do lençol que lhe cobria.

— O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou desorientada e a loira imediatamente se assustou.

— Pelo Rikkudou! Você não perdeu a memória, não é?

— Ino, não... – Sakura disse lhe lançando um olhar de reprovação. De alguma forma sua amiga parecia muito mais perdida do que ela, como se estivesse num estado de ansiedade. — O que eu quero dizer é, onde está Kakashi? – Afinal, ele esteve ali na noite anterior, não era?

— Ah... – A loira suspirou vendo Sakura pressionar algum lugar em seu corpo e reagir com uma careta de dor. — Não faz isso... – Pediu sentindo que deveria chamar alguém com mais voz sobre o comportamento agitado da outra — Você passou por uma cirurgia _super_ longa – Informou com uma voz suplicante — Só... Sabe... Fique deitada e descanse.

Sakura a olhou finalmente percebendo que Ino deveria ter sido uma das pessoas mais afetadas com qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido desde o momento em que perdera a consciência na volta de sua missão, e de fato, a sua impaciência e inquietude só causavam mais problemas para alguém que provavelmente teve que lidar com o medo de perder uma amiga.

Sorrindo para a loira, Sakura recostou com suavidade no travesseiro sentindo seu corpo todo reclamar. Ela ainda queria identificar todos os locais que passaram por algum procedimento, mas a verdade era que Ino poderia informar a ela tudo isso.

— Hey, eu to bem – Falou sustentando o seu sorrindo enquanto a outra mantinha o cenho franzido em uma expressão de aflição — É sério, vem cá – E a chamou com um gesto de mão — Essa carranca não combina com você, Ino.

— Droga, sua testuda – A outra disse deixando os ombros caírem e sentindo como se houvesse algo ali, escapando de suas mãos — Você me assustou, caramba! – E se curvou sobre ela, abraçando-a delicadamente enquanto as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

Elas ficaram naquele abraço por um momento que não sabiam definir se fora longo ou curto demais, e apesar de Sakura cheira a iodo e hospital, Ino não se importou em se demorar ali tempo o suficiente para sentir o calor de sua amiga contra a própria pele. Sakura estava ali e aparentemente, estava tudo bem.

— Gomen, Ino – Ela disse com uma voz calma — Desculpa preocupar todos vocês.

Foi quando a loira finalmente a soltou e lhe deu uma boa olhada com um sorriso no rosto. Ela enxugou as lágrimas fungando o nariz que ameaçava escorrer. Droga, os hormônios estavam lhe deixando muito mais emocional, e ver Sakura daquela maneira a fazia querer lhe dar uma bronca enquanto a abraçava mais e mais.

— Você deve mesmo pedir desculpas! – Disse tentando sua melhor voz de mãe zangada e falhando miseravelmente — Eu tive tanto medo... Você chegou aqui com Sasuke e estavam os dois a beira da morte, e sua filha... Eu nem consigo imaginar o que aconteceu.

— Como eles estão? – Sakura perguntou entrando em modo de alerta — Sasuke e... – Ela segurou o folego por um momento, percebendo que pela primeira vez falaria da filha com a amiga — Minha filha. – Ela soltou a respiração incrédula — Ino, eu tive uma filha. – E sorriu pensando nisso de maneira clara pela primeira vez.

Durante sua missão, a cabeça da kunoichi estava focada unicamente em concluir tudo da maneira menos danosa possível. Ela não se permitiu pensar em sua gravidez de maneira profunda, não se permitiu ceder aos seus instintos emocionais que a faziam querer voltar pra casa – para Kakashi – o mais rápido possível. Era como se tivesse ativado o modo de sobrevivência e simplesmente assumido que deveria se preservar pela sua gravidez sem pensar realmente naquilo.

Mas agora, naquele momento em que Ino estava ali chorosa na sua frente e que tudo parecia resolvido, Sakura começava a sentir, começava a viver a gravidez conturbada passo a passo e como foi difícil estar naquela situação, em como ela quis tantas vezes apenas sentar no sofá e deixar sua cabeça imaginar o futuro que teria.

— Ela é incrível, Sakura – Ino disse sorrindo de maneira genuína — Ela é bem pequena e chegou num estado crítico, mas já está bem e fora de risco. É forte como você. – E havia um orgulho na voz da loira que fortalecia Sakura de uma maneira contagiante.

— Eu quero vê-la – A outra disse como um suspiro — Eu quero conhecer minha filha.

— Você precisa ficar forte primeiro – Ino disse percebendo que provavelmente teria que amarrá-la na cama para que ela não estourasse os pontos, apesar de achar que ela tinha todo o direito de ver a menina. — Não vai conseguir colocar ela nos braços desse jeito – Completou se divertindo com a expressão da amiga, que obviamente não estava mais curtindo a conversa.

— Veja, Ino – Ela disse assumindo um ar de sabichona e moveu os dedos na frente dela — Eu já estou sentindo.

— Sentindo o quê? – A loira perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha sem entender onde a outra queria chegar.

— Chakra.

E como se estivesse esperando apenas um momento oportuno, Sakura liberou o selo byakugou, deixando as marcas pretas assumirem um padrão por todo seu corpo enquanto seus ferimentos imediatamente eram apagados pela cura acelerada, deixando uma fumaça característica exalar através dos tecidos.

— Você é uma metida. – Ino disse assistindo a outra lhe sorrir de canto de boca com um olhar de deboche.

— Ora, você queria que eu ficasse numa cama de hospital por quanto tempo? – Ela perguntou com humor, de repente colocando os pés pra fora da cama e sentindo os músculos reclamarem um pouco pelo desuso de sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

— Droga, Sakura – Ino reclamou exasperada — Você já vai se levantar? Não é melhor chamar um médico para te avaliar?

— Nãaaooo... – E abanou a mão na frente do rosto com um sinal de negativa — Estou bem, Ino. Vou ficar bem melhor quando achar minha filha – Disse indo para o banheiro do quarto enquanto abria o kit de higiene ofertado pela instituição — Só preciso escovar os dentes e – Se olho no espelho estreitando os olhos — E tirar essa tinta do cabelo.

— Você é mais teimosa que Naruto as vezes. – Resmungou a outra percebendo que não havia muito o que fazer — Mas não posso te deixar sair antes de fazer três coisas.

— Me ajudar a tirar a tinta do cabelo e o que mais? – Sakura falou com uma risadinha de quem está implorando por ajuda. Tinha a boca cheia de pasta de dentes.

— Ok, quatro coisas. – E ambas se olharam cumplices como a muito tempo não faziam — Droga, eu senti sua falta.

— Você tem falado _droga_ muitas vezes – A outra comentou antes de cuspir na pia, verificando a língua em seguida — E eu senti tanta falta da sua boca suja. – Se olhou no espelho vendo aquela mulher, Aiko, ir embora pouco a pouco e algo dentro dela se contorceu. Havia muitas memórias de Aiko ali, mas Sakura ainda não queria lembrar de tudo aquilo, queria se concentrar nos olhares e sorrisos que trocava com a sua melhor amiga. — Diga, o que mais temos que fazer? — E jogou água no rosto antes de fazer espuma com o sabonete.

— Agora que você voltou e acordou, eu preciso te dar uma notícia. – Ela disse apoiando as mãos no arco da porta e vendo a amiga através do espelho. A expressão séria foi absorvida por Sakura que, ansiosa, pediu que continuasse logo após enxaguar o rosto — Eu realmente queria ser a pessoa que ia contar pra você, queria que você soubesse primeiro por mim – A loira dizia preparando a amiga para a informação, e Sakura se virou na direção dela com o semblante de repente preocupado — Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu conto, isso fora Sai é claro...

— Desembucha, porca! – Sakura disse impaciente e Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta. — Ok, desculpa, apenas conte! – Redimiu-se percebendo que a amiga faria qualquer chantagem para tortura-la.

— Eu to grávida!

— Oh! – Sakura soltou diante da informação, sentindo uma alegria a invadir e dissipar qualquer outra preocupação sobre Aiko ou sua missão — Quantos meses? Nossa... Você tá super magra ainda! – E se deixou perceber que realmente, Ino não estava usando suas roupas habituais que salientavam o quão perfeita era sua barriga.

— Quase um mês – Respondeu com um sorriso — Quando eu soube eu realmente pensei que queria que você fosse a primeira a saber.

Elas se olharam empolgadas uma com a outra. Havia tanta coisa naquela amizade, coisas que ninguém seria capaz de entender se olhasse ao longo da história delas. Fora Ino quem ensinou a Sakura sobre como ser realmente gentil, e apesar de terem se afastado por um período, elas sempre souberam que quando precisassem era só chamar.

O sentimento em comum que tinham por Sasuke e que as fizeram, por um momento, competir uma com a outra, lentamente se modificava para mostrar a elas que o amor fortalece qualquer relação, inclusive a delas. Antes de Sasuke, havia aquela amizade, aquele companheirismo e principalmente a consideração que uma construiu pela outra. Nem sempre elas conseguiam se entender, mas sempre respeitavam suas escolhas e apoiavam suas decisões.

— Caramba – Sakura disse se sentindo emocionada. De repente era como se voltasse a ser criança, com uma Ino conseguindo fazer ninjutsu médico na torre Hokage e Sakura pulando em cima dela, feliz pelo seu sucesso. Era o mesmo sentimento, mas um pouco mais diferente. — Eu e você... – Ela disse rindo de repente ao perceber — Vamos ser mães juntas! Nossos filhos vão ter a mesma idade!

— Sim! – Ino disse mal se aguentando, querendo dar pulinhos de emoção — E Hinata também! Ela está perto de dar a luz ao Boruto.

— Oh! – Sakura sorriu — É verdade, deus... – Disse percebendo o quanto perdeu em todo esse tempo fora. — Pera. _Boruto?_

Elas riram. Ino lhe contou sobre a escolha do nome do filho de Hinata, sobre como resolveram fazer uma homenagem a Hyuuga Neji, dando um significado parecido ao nome do herdeiro Uzumaki. Neji significava prego, e Boruto parafuso. No final, era uma linda homenagem, mas ambas sabiam que no fundo Naruto só queria perpetuar o próprio nome.

— Eu não posso falar nada, já que meu filho vai ter que ter _Ino_ no nome, assim como o do Chouji vai ter que ter _Cho, _e o de Shikamaru vai ter que ser _Shika-alguma-coisa_. – Ino suspirou — Isso limita bastante o leque de escolha, mas a tradição familiar não pode ser quebrada. – Ela viu Sakura rir brevemente com as suas lamurias e continuou logo em seguida — Aliás, eles vão ser pais também.

— Pelo Rikkudou – Sakura exclamou com um espanto divertido — Se tivéssemos combinado não teria dado tão certo! — E Ino concordou com a cabeça, percebendo que de fato, era uma de uma ironia gigantesca que todos estivessem esperando seus filhos ao mesmo tempo — Só falta o Lee.

— Ele saiu numa longa missão logo depois de você, sem previsão de volta – Ino informou dando os ombros — Não é tão perigosa quanto a sua, mas exige tempo, então ele vai perder o _contágio paterno_.

— Oh! Hm... Bem, ele é mais velho que nós de todo modo. – E deu os ombros — Isso me faz pensar que ainda não pensei em nome nenhum para a minha filha – Seu rosto corava brevemente com o pensamento — Talvez eu devesse decidir isso com Kakashi, afinal ele é pai também.

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior ficando tensa no momento em que Sakura disse aquilo. Ela estava ali devaneando com sua filha e família sem saber da realidade que assombrava sua chegada na vila. Era algo difícil ter que contar aquilo naquele momento, mas sendo Sakura sua melhor amiga, Ino se via na responsabilidade e dever de deixa-la ciente da situação.

— É... Sakura – Começou sem saber direito como falar aquilo, como destruir os pensamentos dela depois de tudo que ela havia passado. — Eu vou te ajudar a tirar a tinta do seu cabelo – Ela disse tornando sua expressão séria — Mas você não pode sair daqui e nem falar com qualquer outra pessoa antes de fazer seu relatório de missão. É pra isso que eu estou aqui. – Ino informou.

— Hai! – Sakura soltou ainda animada, sem perceber a mudança brusca no modo de agir da loira, mas a verdade era que estava contagiada pelas informações. — Vamos fazer isso logo, quero ver Kakashi e minha filha.

— Sobre isso... – Sem perceber, Ino estava segurando a respiração, tentando arrumar um jeito delicado de dizer algo que não era nenhum pouco delicado. — Sakura, Kakashi não é o pai da sua filha.

E as cartas estavam todas na mesa.

.

.

.

Sentado na sala de espera, Kakashi esperava um tanto ansioso pelos relatórios que deveriam estar sendo produzidos naquele momento, afinal Sasuke já estava acordado e Sakura provavelmente também tinha despertado. Finalmente era a hora de entender o que diabos havia acontecido naquela missão para que Sakura tivesse voltado com tantos ferimentos e Sasuke tivesse sido capturado de tal forma a ponto de precisar de um resgate às pressas.

Sendo ele o Hokage e Shikamaru seu assistente, eles tentaram obter a informação de Karin, mas ela ainda estava em recuperação e Kakashi achou que seria muito incomodo pedir que fizesse qualquer relatório sendo que ela não tinha nenhum vínculo real com Konoha. Também tinha o fato de que ele queria saber tudo àquilo da própria Sakura, queria que ela lhe contasse tudo o que aconteceu e estar lá para poder confortá-la, porque sabia que numa missão desse nível ela traria alguns traumas na bagagem.

Porém, depois de tudo o que aconteceu e de todas as reviravoltas que o encerramento da missão dela causaram na vida dele, Kakashi sentia-se incapaz de cumprir esse papel em sua plenitude. Ele sequer sabia como voltaria a encará-la depois de tudo, ainda que já tenham interagido, eles sequer conversaram, e Kakashi tinha medo dos rumos dessa conversa.

Ele não queria ser a pessoa que iria dizer para ela que sua filha não era a filha dele. Aquilo podia soar excessivamente magoado, ele podia de alguma forma parecer ressentido e Sakura não tinha que lidar com tais coisas no momento em que despertasse, ferida e exausta. Ino era a pessoa certa para estar ao lado dela, aliviar o coração da mulher com suas conversas que vinham de forma tão natural. Ele estava certo de que ela seria a pessoa de quem Sakura poderia ouvir o que quer que fosse e se sentir confortável para falar qualquer coisa.

E era algo parecido com Sasuke. Ele também não podia encarar o aluno, porque aquele sentimento de traição o rondava, tentando sabotar seu juízo, e a verdade era que Sasuke fora o único traído de toda essa história, desde o começo Sasuke foi a pessoa enganada, a que não tinha noção de nada. Ele não queria ver o Uchiha e perceber que estava sendo simplesmente hipócrita e colhendo o que plantou.

Afinal, as coisas certamente seriam diferentes se desde o começo ambos tivessem sidos sinceros com seus próprios sentimentos.

Kakashi suspirou recostando no acento e percebendo que tudo estava desmoronando. Era como se o destino estivesse configurado de uma maneira que Sasuke e Sakura fossem inevitáveis. Não importava os caminhos tortuosos entre eles, no final o casal terminaria junto sempre porque as coisas sempre se colocaram dessa forma para eles.

Esse pensamento lhe fazia querer ir embora e simplesmente fazer alguma coisa que não fosse ficar no caminho, mas havia aquela fala de Genma que insistia em surgir do nada. Ao mesmo tempo que ele achava que nada poderia impedir que Sakura e Sasuke ficassem juntos agora que tinham uma filha, Kakashi também se permitia confiar nas palavras de Sakura antes de sair daquele quarto de hotel, daquele último recado que ela pediu que entregasse ao seu namorado.

Sem saber como ou quando, ela voltaria.

E o amava.

E apesar daquelas palavras terem um significado claro sobre o sucesso de sua missão, a cabeça do homem insistia que o significado oculto naquilo era que mais cedo ou mais tarde, não importando o quão confusas as coisas pudessem ficar, eles sempre encontrariam o caminho de volta para o outro.

Mas como isso seria possível?

Além disso, ainda havia a criança... Aquela que ele uma vez tomou em seus braços crente que era sua filha e sentiu uma conexão muito mais forte que qualquer coisa que já vivera. Aquela pequena criatura saída do ventre de Sakura tinha uma presença extraordinária e parecia de alguma forma ter criado um vinculo com ele que Kakashi não conseguia sequer explicar.

Ele sentia que já a amava, como a filha que ele achou que ela era, e que faria de tudo para protege-la e vê-la feliz. Sua mente girava imaginando como poderia ter se deixado enganar daquela maneira, pensava sobre como se sentiria quando a visse de novo, sobre o que mudaria, e ele tinha medo de descobrir todas essas coisas, medo de perder aquela coisa tão importante que tinha se estabelecido.

A memória de Sakura em seus braços na madrugada o dominou de repente. O abraço fraco e a voz débil, o corpo frágil se agarrando nele para receber o conforto que tanto procurou nos últimos meses. Por quantas coisas horríveis ela não tinha passado na companhia da única que podia estar sempre com ela. E talvez Sakura a tivesse negligenciado, talvez tivesse tido tanto medo de não ser capaz de salvá-la, e por mais que as coisas não tenham sido favoráveis, ele sabia que Sakura nunca tinha desistido da menina.

Era como Ino tinha lhe dito, por certo ela nunca desistiu porque sabia que a criança era dele.

E isso mudava tudo.

Kakashi se levantou bruscamente, seus passos rápidos o fizeram arfar em conjunto com seus sentimentos conflituosos. Ele cruzou o corredor que parecia tão longo e tão pequeno ao mesmo tempo. Sua mente estava a mil e ele não conseguia selecionar um pensamento exato, afinal, todos aqueles sentimentos borbulhavam como se tivessem a beira de explodir com a maior clareza que já existira em sua mente.

O seu local de destino era pacifico. A enfermeira do dia anterior se encolheu parecendo envergonhada, claramente sabia das notícias, mas ele não se importou. Ela hesitou quando ele a pediu que o paramentasse e se ela recusasse, estava pronto para abusar de toda e qualquer autoridade que tinha para poder estar ali. Quando estava pronto, ele entrou na maternidade e a viu.

Pequena e vermelha, como um tomate.

Ele sorriu sem conseguir se controlar e a pegou sem o menor jeito, tentando um excessivo cuidado para mantê-la por completo dentro dos seus braços. E ali estava ela. Sua respiração ainda sendo auxiliada, seu corpo nanico ainda se desenvolvendo, e suas mãos minúsculas que se agitavam no ar e ora tocavam seu peito. _E estava tudo ali._

Como aquela criança conseguia lhe fazer sentir daquela forma tão absurdamente calma. A menina lhe trazia uma certeza tão límpida que ele sentiu que ela poderia estar sendo enganada, por certo estava, ele lhe sussurrou que não era seu pai, porque precisava que ela soubesse, e a bebê tão minúscula simplesmente lhe pareceu dizer um _e daí?_

Tudo permanecia. O vínculo, a conexão... Kakashi ainda podia sentir e era muito diferente do que Ino tinha dito, não era como se Sakura estivesse ali, na verdade era a força daquela pequena bebê ali. E aquela convergência entre Kakashi e ela não podia ser explicada, talvez fosse por Sakura ter simplesmente acreditado desde o começo que fosse dele, ele não sabia.

Mas ela estava ali, e tudo ia ficar bem.

.

.

.

Fechou a porta atrás dele e tomou seu rumo a procurar pelo Hokage da vila. Shikamaru tinha em mãos o relatório de missão feito por Sasuke e o relatório de Sakura que acabara de pegar. Ele vinha lendo o dela no caminho para a sala de espera e percebeu que Kakashi tinha simplesmente saído dali, e sabendo que ele não demoraria a voltar, o Nara se sentou tentando controlar seus nervos.

Ele tinha saído do quarto e Sakura e a viu com o rosto inchado, um tanto vermelho, e seus cabelos haviam voltado a ser rosa. Provavelmente Ino tinha lhe atualizado de tudo, e reviver toda aquela _merda_ de missão tinha lhe feito sentir-se emocional a ponto de chorar. Ele não queria atrapalhar e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Sakura sempre fora chorosa.

Desde que Temari tinha revelado sua gravidez, Shikamaru tinha ficado muito mais intolerante a certos tipos de comportamento. Tinha que confessar que já estava no seu limite quando ouviu todas as palavras _mortas_ do Uchiha sobre as decisões que ele tomou a partir do momento que fora encontrado por Sakura. A forma com que ele falava daquilo, tão impessoal e distante, o fazia querer socar o rosto anguloso do homem.

Mas não era papel dele julgar em nenhum aspecto. Shikamaru se segurou ao máximo, terminou o relatório e saiu do quarto irritadiço. Todos que o viam percebiam seu estado de agitação, incluindo Ino que havia entregado aqueles papeis de um jeito um tanto desconfiado. Ele achou que ela estava simplesmente incomodada pelo estado de humor dele, mas a verdade...

A verdade é que Ino era surreal.

O Nara passava os olhos por cada linha daquele relatório e sua irritação crescia cada vez mais. Não era possível que a loira tivesse sido persuadida daquela maneira. Tinha sido um erro coloca-la com Sakura em primeiro lugar. Ele entendia os motivos de Kakashi, mas diante daquilo... Ela deveria ter insistido, deveria ter obrigado a outra a escrever o que _realmente_ aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, Shikamaru só lia aquelas besteiras imaginando o que...

— Acabou com Sasuke?

A voz do Hokage surgiu bem diante dele, assim como a pessoa de Kakashi. O assistente o encarou por um segundo um tanto atônito ao perceber que estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que sequer notara a aproximação do Hatake. Shikamaru se empertigou, levantando-se do assento.

— Sim – Respondeu estendendo os papeis para o Hokage com um rosto sério — E Sakura também. – Acrescentou observando a reação no pouco de rosto que Kakashi deixava aparecer. — Acho que ela usou o selo dela para terminar o processo de cura. Estava em pé quando passei por lá para pegar. Os dois estão esperando a sua autorização para saírem dos quartos.

— Você leu? – Kakashi perguntou passando os olhos no relatório de Sakura, ainda contagiado pelos momentos que passou com a filha da mulher, e feliz por finalmente ela poder se curar em sua totalidade.

— Sim – A resposta veio de maneira seca. Kakashi levantou os olhos para ele e esperou, como se dissesse que falasse logo o que o estava incomodando, porque era nítido que havia algo assim — A partir do momento que Sakura e Sasuke se encontram, os relatórios começam a divergir.

Kakashi franziu o cenho. Shikamaru não parecia sequer confuso ou realmente preocupado com isso, o jeito com que ele repassava tal conhecimento deixava no ar que ele estava mais era esperando uma reação do homem a sua frente. O Hokage pediu que lhe indicasse com precisão o momento de divergência, pulando todos os acontecimentos até aquela parte específica.

Com o de Sakura em mãos, ele iniciou sua leitura atentamente e logo em seguida leu o de Sasuke a partir do ponto indicado. Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto sua mente processava exatamente o que tinha escrito na letra garranchada de Shikamaru, e então novamente ele conferiu o relatório de Sakura na letra redonda e caprichada de Ino.

— O que isso significa? – Ele sussurrou mais para si do que para o outro, mas Shikamaru tinha uma resposta.

— Que ela mentiu.

Ao ouvir as palavras do homem parado a sua frente, sua mão se moveu sozinha, amassando os papeis enquanto algo começava a consumi-lo de uma maneira que ele não conseguia compreender. Era algo que habitualmente nunca acontecia, mas que estava ali sendo evocado diante de todo o cansaço que seu corpo estava fazendo para manter a sanidade.

Ele fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva que ia tomando conta dele, sem muito sucesso. Tentou respirar, mas até a ação de subir e descer o peito lhe fazia querer tomar uma atitude da qual se arrependeria.

— O que você vai fazer? – Shikamaru perguntou entendendo cada reação de Kakashi. Ele mesmo se sentia assim, talvez por motivos diferentes, mas ainda era o mesmo sentimento: raiva.

— Informe a Ino que Sakura está liberada desde que Shizune confirme que ela está realmente bem para isso – Ele falou descendo o braço com os papeis, mas mantendo-os firme em sua mão que os agarrava com força — Eu vou até Sasuke.

— Você não vai falar com ela sobre isso? – O outro perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não. – Ele disse resoluto — Ela apenas fez o que eu a ensinei a muito tempo. Não posso repreendê-la por isso.

Shikamaru acenou com a cabeça, entendendo o processo de Kakashi, compreendendo muito mais do sentimento que o homem estava vivendo. O Hokage lhe deu as costas sumindo pelo corredor principal rumo ao quarto de seu aluno e o Nara apenas suspirou.

.

.

.

Sentado na cama do hospital, Sasuke não parava de repetir as cenas na sua cabeça. Ele olhava para as próprias mãos vendo nitidamente o sangue de Sakura entre elas, sentindo o peso do corpo feminino como se ela estivesse ali, e ele conseguia lembrar com exatidão dos olhos verdes se fechando como se jamais fossem se abrir novamente.

Uniu as mãos e as esfregou, sentindo a aspereza da pele e percebendo que tanto tempo treinando com a katana tinha cobrado seu preço, mas ainda que elas estivessem limpas e que seu corpo estivesse recuperado, ele conseguia ver o carmesim tingir suas mãos com o mais intenso do sangue. Vermelho era definitivamente a cor de Sakura, mas não aquele tom.

Na tentativa de desviar tais pensamentos, ele olhou pela janela do quarto sem sequer se levantar. Não dava para ver muito daquele ângulo, apenas o topo de alguns prédios e as montanhas lá ao fundo. Estava em Konoha e de acordo com todos os funcionários que vieram ali, Sakura estava se recuperando bem, sua filha também estava bem.

Mas isso não o aliviava.

Vê-la grávida pela primeira vez o fez perder o foco. Sequer parecia que ele tinha sido capturado e torturado por meses, aquilo não era nada comparado ao choque de ver aquela mulher na sua frente com aquela barriga que carregava seu filho dentro. Sasuke sabia que só não o tinham matado por conta de seus olhos, aquilo o relacionava direto com Kaguya e o matar seria um desrespeito a religião deles.

O líder daquela vila arcaica, no entanto, não se importou em tirar pedaços de sua pele, seu sangue e até o espancar nas horas vagas. Ele queria saber de tudo, de como sua kekkei genkai funcionava, porque ele tinha aquilo, e o quanto Konoha sabia. É claro que sendo ele em quem era, Sasuke estava preparado para não dizer absolutamente nada, esperando um momento em que vacilariam para escapar com seu jutsu.

Coisa que simplesmente não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, Sakura apareceu na sua frente com uma Karin a tira colo e o tirou de lá. Grávida.

Ele não duvidava da capacidade dela, mas aquele tipo de missão certamente não era o forte da kunoichi, até mesmo o estilo de combate dela a levava para missões que não necessitassem de discrição. Era surreal que a tivessem enviado num resgate daquele nível e naquele estado, ainda que Shikamaru o tivesse dito que ela era a única opção tinham no momento.

Era de conhecimento geral que a sua esposa – ex-esposa – era tão teimosa que provavelmente não aceitaria que a removessem da missão, mas ele também sabia que Naruto e Kakashi jamais a deixariam se arriscar daquele jeito, principalmente estando só, e tudo parecia tão errado que ele sequer sabia como processar aquilo.

O fato era que ela estava lá e tinha feito um excelente trabalho apesar das adversidades, mostrando que seu treinamento e esforço tinham valido a pena em todos os sentidos. Sakura era brilhante e ninguém poderia dizer ao contrário, era valente e podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Era assim que ele se sentia sobre ela e talvez fosse isso que o tivesse feito cometer mais um erro em sua longa história com a mulher.

Foi quando a porta se abriu e o Uchiha direcionou seu olhar para a pessoa que entrava sem sequer bater. Kakashi tinha os olhos sérios e parecia irritado. Sasuke não tinha mais tantas habilidades sociais, mas ele conseguia notar o quão estressado o homem estava, e ele não precisava perguntar o que estava acontecendo porque era muito óbvio: Sua missão.

O Hokage da vila não olhou para o homem sentado na cama, ao invés disso andou para o outro lado do quarto e deu uma olhada pela janela, não havia nada de interessante ali fora, mas Sasuke imaginou que ele precisava tomar algum ar puro antes de iniciar qualquer que fosse o assunto que tinha com ele. Kakashi, assim como Sasuke, não era um homem tão transparente, mas naquele momento era como se fosse um livro aberto.

— Sasuke, como você está se sentindo?

Era a pergunta padrão de todos que vinham lhe ver. Não que ele tivesse recebido muitas visitas, a verdade é que provavelmente ninguém estava sabendo sobre a chegada deles, e se soubessem, não poderiam visita-lo porque era o procedimento padrão. Nada de ver outras pessoas antes do relatório.

— Estou bem – Ele disse de maneira impessoal, a única com a qual sabia se expressar. — Você tem notícias de Sakura? – Perguntou em seguida imaginando que o superprotetor Kakashi com certeza saberia como a aluna dele estaria.

Mas Kakashi não respondeu, apenas se virou e lhe deu um longo olhar que Sasuke não pode decifrar, aparentemente o livro havia se fechado.

— Quando a guerra acabou nós não conversamos direito – Ele iniciou com seu timbre habitual — Você nunca me respeitou enquanto seu mestre e eu nunca me importei desde que você agisse de maneira correta, talvez esse seja o ponto onde eu mais errei com você.

Aonde Kakashi queria chegar? Absolutamente do nada trazendo questões do passado à tona. Não era que Sasuke não o respeitasse, a verdade é que ele estava tão focado em algo que não conseguia ceder em dar razão para alguém. Reconhecê-lo como professor significava tentar compreender seus ensinamentos e isso mudaria completamente sua forma de ver o mundo, ele sabia desde cedo.

— Mas eu sei que te ensinei coisas, muitas delas com relação aos seus companheiros de time. E sei que você certamente aprendeu porque demonstrou isso várias e várias vezes. Eu não faço ideia de como foi seu tempo com Orochimaru, também não sei o que aprendeu com Taka e Akatsuki, mas eu conhecia seus objetivos, e depois que os alcançou eu fiquei imaginando onde você queria chegar depois disso.

— Kakashi – Sasuke disse com uma voz monótona — Isso não importa mais.

— Ah, importa. – Kakashi rebateu colocando uma mão na cintura de maneira quase impaciente, sorria com o canto da boca sentindo-se como se estivesse debochando de si mesmo, sentindo aquilo consumir ele — Eu quero saber, Sasuke, quais são os seus objetivos agora. Me diga, quais são seus planos pro futuro.

— Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com essa conversa.

Virando o rosto por um breve momento para o lado, Kakashi sentiu que poderia perder o controle da situação a qualquer momento. Ele tinha raiva. De todos os seus medos e angustias, de longe o mais aterrorizante era perder Sakura. Kakashi sequer sabia como descrever como fora vê-la naquela mesa, aberta com médicos fazendo todo o possível para mantê-la viva. Ele se culpou por deixa-la ir, se culpou por não ir atrás dela, se torturou por não poder protege-la, e a única pessoa que deveria ter feito isso, não o fez.

— Você tem uma filha agora – Ele direcionou seu olhar exigente diretamente para o Uchiha. — Sakura descobriu que estava grávida durante a missão, fez de tudo para manter essa criança e conseguir salvar você e Karin. Você a viu, grávida na sua frente, o futuro do seu clã, um de seus objetivos, dentro daquele ventre — Kakashi deu uma pausa percebendo que sua voz estava se alterando. — Então me diga, Sasuke, porquê você escolheu uma tabuleta à sua família?

O Uchiha hesitou sentindo o impacto das palavras de seu antigo sensei. O olhar do homem o fuzilava de mil maneiras, intimidando alguém que estava acostumado com isso, fazendo com que ele tivesse que engolir a seco enquanto aquilo era jogado na sua cara daquela maneira tão cruel. Sasuke olhou as próprias mãos novamente e até mesmo conseguia sentir como se o líquido vermelho estivesse entre seus dedos, ele conseguia vê-la.

— Kakashi, eu-

Então, como se não quisesse uma resposta, Kakashi jogou para ele os papeis que segurava desde que entrara naquele quarto. Confuso e hesitante, o Uchiha passou os olhos pelas letras redondas e femininas, era o relatório de Sakura marcado com um grifo numa parte especifica, onde ela dizia que fora ideia dela recuperar a tabuleta antes de irem.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ele lembrava bem dessa cena, era o momento que rolava como um filme na sua cabeça desde que acordara. Sakura o pediu praticamente implorando que ele as levasse para fora dali com seu jutsu, mas foi escolha dele recuperar a pedra, ele ignorou o pedido dela, ele a levou para aquele tempo e fora ele quem fez aquela promessa que visivelmente não pode cumprir.

— Ela mentiu por você – Kakashi falou e sua voz era puro rancor — Quis te proteger de qualquer culpa sobre a falha dessa missão. Ela colocou o companheiro de time dela em primeiro lugar.

Porque?

Sasuke não pediu isso. Ele jamais pediria algo assim para Sakura, então porquê ela continuava fazendo esses sacrifícios por ele? Como ela conseguia continuar se doando daquela maneira? Era como se ele nunca fizesse nada certo e para que não precisasse lidar com as consequências, Sakura continuava apaziguando as situações, intercedendo por ele.

Magoada, ferida e com medo. Era a primeira missão de infiltração e resgate da mulher, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber isso pelo modo que ela conduziu tudo aquilo, pela demora em agir, pela hesitação. É claro que havia o fator da criança, mas mesmo assim, Sakura estava assustada, era isso que ele deixou passar naquela exigência dela sobre eles saírem logo daquele local, e ao invés de confortá-la, de deixa-la segura, Sasuke resolveu fazer uma promessa que sabia que não poderia cumprir.

Ele achou, no fundo de seu ser, que agir um pouco como Naruto poderia persuadir Sakura, mas a verdade era que ela só estava se sentindo muito pressionada para rebater qualquer imposição dele, e foi isso o que os levou aquela situação fatídica.

— Sasuke! – Kakashi exigiu impaciente — Eu quero saber o que você pretende no futuro!

Há.

O Uchiha sorriu de canto em escarnio de si mesmo. Ele não poderia responder uma pergunta daquela maneira. Havia uma criança carregando seu sobrenome e seus genes agora, havia uma filha sua que ele não sabia processar direito sobre como lidar com isso.

Sim, era parte de seus planos reestabelecer o clã Uchiha, mas isso sempre foi uma ideia abstrata e com o passar do tempo se tornou apenas um sussurro no tempo, era como se ele tivesse se acostumado com a ideia de ser o único e último de seu clã e estava tudo bem com isso, foi a escolha de Itachi.

Mas quando Sakura lhe apareceu com aquela barriga sua mente entrou em choque por um segundo e logo após ele simplesmente _esqueceu_ disso em prol da sua missão. _Sim... _Ele bloqueou totalmente o pensamento sobre ser pai, sobre ter uma família novamente, sobre Sakura e sobre seu casamento. Ele decidiu que focaria no que estava a sua frente, e era apenas sua missão.

Normalmente as pessoas tem tempo para processar isso, mais ou menos nove meses para se acostumar com a ideia de ser pai, e ele só teve um segundo para entender isso. Mas isso não era nenhuma desculpa, não é?

— Responda! – A voz de Kakashi se tornava cada vez mais imperativa e Sasuke começava a absorver aquilo enquanto todos os seus mecanismos de defesa eram ativados.

— Eu não sei! – Falou numa explosão — Não me venha dar lição de moral só porque você está frustrado por não poder ter se jogado na frente dela como sempre faz!

Oh, sim! Porque Kakashi estava ali lhe dizendo aquelas coisas como se fosse o dono de toda verdade, como se soubesse exatamente do que estava falando. A verdade era que ele apenas estava frustrado porque Sakura sempre foi a pessoa _dele_. Sempre foi assim, desde que eram crianças. Fora ele que a salvou dos ninjas da névoa, dos ninjas invasores em Konoha, depois a salvou de um daqueles conflitos que tivera com Naruto... E é claro, a salvou da morte quando ele certamente ia matá-la.

Mesmo quando ela não precisava de nenhuma proteção, Kakashi ainda se jogava na frente dela, e se não podia fazer isso, ficava visível em seus olhos a preocupação. Foi assim durante toda a guerra. Algo explodia e ele instantaneamente estava olhando para Sakura. Ela se jogava em seus inimigos e Kakashi gritava o nome dela. Sakura caia e ele saltava de onde estivesse para pegá-la no ar e ser o herói dela.

Era como se ele precisasse daquilo.

— Você está certo. – A voz de Kakashi de repente tinha assumido o tom habitual. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos com um suspiro — Eu estou frustrado porquê eu certamente teria priorizado a vida dela, mas eu não estava lá. Você estava. Você era o único que poderia ter feito isso. É um dos ninjas mais poderosos do mundo, talvez o mais poderoso, e ainda assim para quê tanto poder se você não pode simplesmente proteger a mãe da sua filha.

Todo mundo conhecia a história de Kakashi. Depois da guerra, foi de conhecimento geral o motivo do seu pai ter cometido suicídio, também sobre a tragédia de Obito, e como Kakashi acabou perdendo Rin no caminho também. Era uma história de perdas e mesmo assim ele tinha sobrevivido, assumindo um código que levaria para a vida toda, que repassaria para todos.

Mas Sasuke não queria admitir, não para ele, que havia errado. Não queria encarar os fatos de que poderia ter perdido novamente sua família, que poderia ter perdido Sakura e que poderia ter repetido uma história por nada.

— Sakura não precisa de proteção.

Ele disse sabendo da força dela, não aquela adquirida por chakra, mas aquela de seu espírito. A inquebrável Sakura. Valente por si só, que resistiria a tudo e a todos.

— Não, ela não precisa – Kakashi disse imediatamente — Mas eu a protegeria mesmo assim.

As palavras dele atingiram Sasuke com exatidão. Esse era o ponto. Sim, Sakura era invencível em sua cabeça, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia lutar por ela, que ele não tivesse que cuidar dela. Essa era a proteção que Kakashi dava a ela, a segurança de que ela podia cometer erros porque havia alguém ali olhando por ela.

— Você tem uma filha agora, e se antes Sakura já era alguém que inevitavelmente você estaria ligado, agora mais que nunca ela será eternamente presente na sua vida – O homem dizia com um tom estranhamente melancólico, de repente parecia cansado — Você tem que cuidar delas. _Eu tenho que saber_ que você se jogaria na frente dela. Seja essa pessoa, Sasuke.

Kakashi não esperou uma resposta e deixou Sasuke para trás, olhando para as próprias mãos e sentindo uma profunda dor.

.

.

.

Depois que Shikamaru saiu, Ino enxaguou o cabelo da mulher removendo toda a tinta. Sakura havia lhe falado sobre tudo o que se passara naquela missão que a deixou tão debilitada, parando por vários momentos para lembrar das pessoas que a ajudaram e que ela teve que trair pelo bem de Sasuke. Ela contou sobre Kuzo e como ele tinha se apaixonado por ela, e que não o culpava pelo que tinha acontecido.

Falou da memória que tinha dele pegando fogo sob as chamas negras e de como se sentiu quando percebeu que estava prestes a perder a consciência. Explicou porque não usou o jutsu dela desde o começo para se curar, afinal não havia nenhum relato de que era seguro o fazer carregando uma criança em seu ventre, e ela teve medo de simplesmente sofrer um aborto se tentasse.

Diante de tudo, Sakura ora chorava ora se distanciava. Era visível que mergulhar em todas essas memórias lhe deixara mais sensível do que já estava, principalmente quando Ino mostrou total revolta com a atitude de Sasuke ao decidir pegar a maldita tabuleta ao invés de tirar a moça grávida dali. Ela brigaram naquele momento porque Ino jamais conseguiria entender _como_ Sakura poderia perdoar Sasuke depois de tantas transgressões, como ela podia fazer tantas concessões para alguém que não parecia se esforçar?

Sem querer prolongar aquela discussão por estar vendo o estado sensível da mulher, Ino cedeu e acabou mentindo no relatório. Algo que podia complica-la em algum momento, mas que ela conscientemente lidaria da melhor forma possível, contando com a sensibilidade do Hokage e de seu amigo Shikamaru.

Ao final do relatório, a kunoichi parecia completamente exaurida. Era como se nem seu jutsu fosse capaz de lhe repor a energia mental que havia gastado ao reviver tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo que lidava com a informação de que sua filha não era filha do homem que ela pensava ser.

Sakura recebeu a noticia e precisou sentar. Ela ficou um longo momento apenas absorvendo as palavras de Ino e procurando formas de entender _como_ aquilo tinha acontecido. É claro que ela sabia quando, onde e como, mas tendo em vista que foi na _única_ vez que fez sexo com Sasuke, era normal que sua mente entrasse num momento de negação.

Quantas vezes ela e Kakashi não vacilaram? Quantas vezes sua menstruação atrasou e ela simplesmente achou que seria conhecida como a maior filha da puta traidora da vila? Quantas vezes? E agora que finalmente eles podiam ter tudo, que Sasuke não era mais alguém naquela equação, a vida vinha e lhe dava uma filha.

Com Sasuke.

Ino ficou muda por todo aquele momento, assistindo Sakura soltar uma risada seca incrédula e depois simplesmente uma expressão melancólica lhe invadir. Kakashi por certo já sabia, isso tinha sido confirmado por sua melhor amiga, então só lhe restava encarar os fatos e conversar com ele.

Mas conversar o que?

O que tinha pra ser dito?

Sakura ainda não entendia que sentimento era aquele. Por muito tempo ela quis um filho com Sasuke em seus contos de fadas, mas desde que se tornara uma adulta e tinha começado a se relacionar com Kakashi, tal sonho vinha ficando cada vez mais distante até simplesmente sumir. Enquanto todas as suas amigas falavam em ter filhos com seus maridos, Sakura teve um lampejo percebendo que se isso fosse acontecer com ela, seria Kakashi ao seu lado como pai da criança.

Para ela, sua filha certamente era do homem, feita em algum momento no quarto de hotel de Iwagakure. É claro que ela estava apreensiva sobre ter que contar para Naruto, Sasuke, seus pais e todos os outros que estava num relacionamento com Kakashi quando já havia uma criança a caminho, mas o fato é que ela sentia-se pronta para lidar com aquilo desde que tivesse Kakashi ao seu lado.

O que ela não estava preparada era ter que conversar com Kakashi sobre ela ter um filho com Sasuke quando nem ela sabia direito o que isso significava além do fato de que ele era pai da criança. Sakura não conseguia medir ainda quais coisas mudariam e como mudariam. Ela era divorciada. Tinham combinado de viver a vida por eles mesmos e estavam bem desse jeito.

Ela se deitou na cama sentindo-se nauseada. Perguntou a Ino como Kakashi estava com tudo isso e a loira foi completamente honesta: Ela não tinha como saber. _É claro._ O Hatake era o maior especialista em manter coisas para si mesmo, raramente falava sobre seus sentimentos, e isso refletiu de modo claro no relacionamento deles, afinal só no ultimo segundo foram capazes de ser sinceros um com outro e assumir sua relação como algo que ambos queriam e lutariam por.

Mas agora... Sua filha era o futuro do clã Uchiha. Ela precisava de uma família, de pessoas que fortalecessem seu vinculo com o futuro, que a encaminhasse para um novo lugar que não fosse aquele cheio de ódio que um dia rodeou a todos e deixava suas marcas até hoje. Ela precisaria de Sasuke, e mais que nunca de Sakura.

Então Sakura de repente se sentiu uma covarde. Ela não queria pensar sobre isso, sobre como aquela criança afetaria sua relação com Kakashi, foi quando pediu a Ino que começasse seu relatório porquê de repente parecia que lidar com aqueles traumas seria muito mais fácil do que encarar qualquer pensamento sobre o futuro dali por diante, mas a vida é sempre muito mais complicada, e depois de reviver tudo aquilo, ela sentia-se vazia.

A verdade era que precisava ser preenchida novamente, porque depois de meses sob tensão e recebendo notícias tão complicadas, Sakura precisava de algo para mantê-la firme, e por isso se concentrou nos dedos de Ino massageando seu cabelo enquanto tirava o produto que havia diluído a tinta castanha. Lentamente ela se tornava mais como ela mesma e deixava Aiko cada vez mais distante.

Um arrepio gostoso lhe subiu pelo toque suave da amiga deslizando pelas madeixas molhadas. Ela se permitiu sorrir por tal gesto e sentiu como se Ino estivesse sorrindo também enquanto se demorava naquele processo de propósito, sabendo que Sakura amava tal sensação.

Era o que ela precisava.

Porque quando ela se sentisse completamente como ela mesma, então ela poderia saber como lidar com o caos que havia se tornado a sua vida na ausência da pessoa de Sakura.

Quando Ino terminou, enxugou os cabelos rosas com movimentos circulares da toalha. Sakura se concentrou nisso ao mesmo tempo que Kakashi sempre lhe invadia a cabeça, como um pensamento repetitivo que se recusava a sair de cena e a verdade era que ela não queria que saísse. Ela queria pensar em Kakashi, nos braços dele lhe envolvendo, no cheiro que exalava, na voz que lhe acalmava. Ela queria vê-lo, mas já não sabia como fazê-lo.

Na verdade, ela tinha coisas que precisava fazer primeiro, coisas que precisavam acontecer antes de finalmente conversar com ele e resolver as coisas. Ela precisava voltar a ser ela mesma, precisava falar com Sasuke e o mais importante: Precisava ver sua filha.

Foi quando o Nara chegou no quarto e anunciou que ela estava liberada para andar pelo hospital, só podendo sair depois da alta é claro, e então certo animo a atingiu. Sakura pipocou na cama e decidiu que a única coisa que pensaria naquele momento era sua filha e nada mais. Andava pelos corredores em sua camisola hospitalar de bolinhas azuis com Ino logo atrás. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda conhecia todos os caminhos de cor.

As enfermeiras que passavam lhe acenavam, algumas perguntavam como ela estava de maneira emocionada, e mesmo ansiosa, Sakura parava para falar com todas e agradecia pelo bom trabalho durante o tempo que ela passou fora. Todos os funcionários daquele hospital tinham um carinho por Sakura, porque de alguma forma, ela era a pessoa que cuidava de todos eles.

Foi quando finalmente chegaram no local e Sakura simplesmente invadiu a maternidade sem sequer dar a chance de Ino lhe indicar a criança certa. Era como se houvesse um imã entre elas, pois Sakura se enfiou entre os corredores de bebês chegando exatamente onde sua filha estava, e tudo explodiu pelos seus olhos, escorrendo pelas bochechas até caírem em gota do seu queixo.

Sakura chorava em plena emoção de ver a pequena miúda ali, parecendo tão serena e tranquila. A médica tinha certeza que sua filha fixou o olhar nela, reconhecendo-a de alguma forma e foi impossível conter o sorriso que a invadiu. Então Sakura a tomou delicadamente nos braços, aninhando-a sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

Era tão pequena, tão frágil. Seu pequeno corpo se movia no abraço que Sakura lhe dava e por certo ambas estavam naquele ciclo de ver uma a outra, de entender quem eram quem ali.

— Finalmente nos conhecemos – Disse Sakura com a voz embargada do choro que lhe acometia — Eu sou Sakura, sua mãe.

E as palavras saíram de forma completa. Era verdade, Sakura era mãe agora. Durante sua missão ela afastou esse pensamento, não podia se permitir distrair-se com esses devaneios, não queria se munir de uma esperança que podia não se realizar, e agora, vendo-a ali dependente dos equipamentos hospitalares para sobreviver, Sakura percebia o quanto sua missão tinha prejudicado sua filha.

Se tivesse comido melhor, talvez ela estivesse mais forte. Se tivesse dormido mais, provavelmente ela se desenvolveria melhor. Se tivesse pensado mais nela, então... Então teria voltado para casa e teria lhe dado todo o amor que ela merecia desde o início. Mas Sakura apenas deu a ela o mínimo. Comeu o mínimo e dormiu o mínimo.

Todos aqueles sentimentos lhe atingiram. Ela não era uma mãe, não servia pra isso. Que tipo de mãe colocaria a vida do seu filho em risco daquela forma? Que tipo de mãe seria tão descuidada a ponto de tudo aquilo acontecer?

Sim, ela precisava salvar Sasuke e Karin. Ela precisava trazê-los de volta porque ambos eram pessoas importantes em sua vida de formas diferentes, mas aquela criança que estava dentro dela um dia... Sakura deveria ter pensado mais nela, pensado mais sobre o futuro dela. Que tipo de história ela contaria para ela quando crescesse?

Sakura começou a chorar, sentindo que era péssima sem conseguir se arrepender das decisões que tomou, mesmo que elas levassem a um parto prematuro que poderia prejudicar sua filha de diversas formas. A bebê poderia ter morrido, e se isso tivesse acontecido... Se isso...

— ... _desculpe..._ – Sakura disse entre os soluços de seu choro, com as lágrimas brotando de maneira desenfreada — _ Eu não pude proteger você, eu não pensei em você, eu só... – _Ela engasgava em seu próprio choro, vendo aquela criança em seus braços tão frágil e tão dependente — _Eu fui tão egoísta, eu sequer pensei num nome pra você e... Meu deus, eu sou tão horrível-_

Foi quando ela sentiu braços a envolvendo delicadamente, trazendo a para perto ao mesmo tempo que evitava pressionar a criança em seus braços. Ele a manteve ali naquele abraço enquanto ela se pegava reconhecendo aquelas mãos, aquele cheiro. Kakashi estava ali. Ele sempre aparecia no momento certo e aquilo só fez aumentar seu choro compulsivo.

Ela tinha estragado tudo. A sua filha estava ali fraca por sua causa e Kakashi... _Kakashi... Ele certamente estava ferido._

Mas ainda assim, o homem vencia qualquer coisa e estava ali lhe apoiando, sussurrando em seu ouvido de um jeito tão familiar e honesto. Tudo nele trazia um conforto íntimo porque ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para acalma-la, sabia o que dizer para fortalecer seu espírito e principalmente, sabia que ela confiava nele.

— Você fez o que precisava fazer, Sakura – Ele disse se afastando lentamente, olhando tranquilamente nos olhos dela, trazendo uma paz serena tal qual a filha em seus braços sustentava também — Ela sabe disso e se orgulha de você, da mãe que venceu tudo e voltou para casa com ela, e agora está aqui – Kakashi enxugou as lágrimas dela com as costas das mãos e por baixo da máscara, Sakura conseguia ver seu sorriso — Agora você pode dar um nome pra ela.

Era estranho. Só a presença dele já lhe trazia paz, e se antes ela achou que não conseguiria encará-lo por não se sentir como ela mesma, agora ela estava completa. Era Sakura em sua totalidade e fora Kakashi quem evocara aquilo, lhe trazendo para a luz com suas poucas palavras. De repente, estava se sentindo uma boba por ter se entregado aos pensamentos mais negativos, ela fungou um pouco olhando para sua filha e sorrindo porquê aquela criança merecia aquilo, e então olhou para Kakashi que tinha uma expectativa ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo calma.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas uma parte pelo choro outra pela timidez que de repente a invadia. Um nome. Ela precisava achar um bom nome para a garota que se tornaria todo o seu mundo.

— Né, Kakashi – Ela disse evitando olhar nos olhos dele — Eu não sei... Você não acha que ela parece um pouco com um _tomate?_

O homem sorriu pleno, se curvou levemente e a beijou na testa como se ela tivesse dito algo surrealmente certo.

— Eu também acho. A melhor parte da salada, hein, Sakura.

Ela riu encolhendo os ombros. Sim, tomates eram a melhor parte da salada, e era idiota pensar naquilo estando com sua filha nos braços pela primeira vez, e vendo Kakashi em sua frente _conscientemente_ pela primeira vez. Sua cabeça girou e de repente tudo pareceu certo.

— Sarada. – Ela disse de repente olhando para Kakashi — Você acha que posso chamá-la assim? – Perguntou e se arrependeu na hora, voltando atrás com breves _melhor não, não é?_

— Eu achei perfeito. – Disse ele olhando-a gentilmente, cumplices de um momento tão único. — Uchiha Sarada, é? – E seus olhos desceram para a criança nos braços de Sakura, e ele poderia jurar para qualquer um que a pequena bebe havia acenado positivamente com a cabeça. — Acho que ela gostou também.

Sakura sustentou seu olhar em Kakashi por um longo momento, avaliando a expressão dele enquanto o homem declarava o nome de sua filha utilizando o sobrenome do clã. Ele ainda parecia tão tranquilo quanto antes, mas a verdade era que ela se sentiu ansiosa quando escutou _Uchiha Sarada_ vindo da voz dele de uma maneira quase... amorosa.

— Kakashi... – Ela disse de maneira mais séria, percebendo que não queria lidar com ele daquela maneira incerta — Nós precisamos conversar.

— Eu sei – Kakashi disse rapidamente antes que ela pudesse continuar qualquer coisa — Não se preocupe com isso agora, Sakura – E olhou para ela com seus olhos plissados que diziam que tudo ia ficar bem no final, ela conhecia aquele olhar — Temos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar, mas agora eu quero que você possa ficar com a sua filha e se recupere totalmente.

— Mas...

— Sakura, eu só to muito feliz que você está aqui na minha frente, bem e viva. – E havia tanta sinceridade na voz dele que ela não ousou interromper — Uma vez eu disse que iria ouvir tudo o que você tem a dizer, mas não precisa se apressar, eu não vou fugir, eu prometo.

— Hai. – Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso singelo que fora retribuído com um afago na bochecha.

— Eu vou para casa agora – Informou tranquilamente — As coisas na torre se acumularam um pouco, então você não deve me ver mais por aqui – Disse — Eu vou te dar espaço para você pensar e quando você estiver pronta, eu também vou estar, ok?

Como que ele sabia exatamente do que ela precisava? Ela acenou com a cabeça concordando com os termos dele, então ela o viu sair enquanto mirava suas costas largas, sentindo que queria alcança-lo ali mesmo e dizer tudo que estava dentro dela, mas ele tinha razão, ela precisava resolver algumas coisas antes. Ela tinha que resolver Sasuke.

E quando Kakashi finalmente sumiu por pela porta partindo para o corredor lateral, só ai Sakura percebeu. Sasuke estava ali o tempo todo.

.

.

.

OOOIII GENTE LINDAAA

Ai gente, eu amo quando consigo cumprir com os planos! Falei que ia tentar trazer no final do mês esse capítulo e olha eu aqui 8))

Esse capítulo tinha mais uma cena planejada, mas eu achei muito mais impactante terminar ai. Essa incerteza me da margem pra manobrar no próximo capítulo! Havia cenas com Naruto também, mas caramba, tem MUITA COISA ACONTECENDO, então eu achei que poderia ficar deslocado a essa altura, mas pretendemos nosso loiro de olhos azuis muito em breve.

Gostaram do capítulo? YSIGUOAHSIPDASDBN

O QUE ACHARAM DO MOTIVO MARAVILHOSO PRO NOME DA SARADA? HEIN? AHAHAHA

Kakashi tem essa ligação instantânea com ela e eu interpreto que foi mais uma coisa de Sakura acreditando que a filha era dele, e foi ele quem deu amor a Sakura por todo o tempo que passaram juntos, e Sakura se fortalecia bastante quando pensava que tinha q voltar porque ele estava esperando, porque Sarada era a filha dele e ela precisava voltar e dizer isso a ele. Então foi meio que uma energia que foi passada através de tudo isso, então mesmo que eles não tenham esses laços sanguíneos, eles têm esse laço produzido por tudo isso.

Ta todo mundo grávido, boruto next generations tá ai, AHAHAHAH

PROXIMOS CAPÍTULOS: O que o uchiha vai achar disso tudo, hein?

AHAHA NÃO ME MATEM E CONTINUEM COMIGO, AS COISAS SÓ VÃO MELHORAR!

Eu acho. *apanha*

* * *

.

**Bela21**: Mana do céu! Eu fiquei tãaao emocional escrevendo aquele capítulo e me sentindo a maior filha da puta AHAHAH mas não teve como, a verdade é que durante todo o período Kakashi ficava lembrando das perdas que ele teve na vida, de como ele era azarado, e encontrar sarada ali o deu uma esperança que ele jamais se permitiria ter. Eu imagino que o Kakashi seja um cara negativo por natureza, ele tá preparado pro pior mas sempre esperando o melhor, então por isso ele só tava ali tentando não pirar.

É foda pq Sarada trouxe essa esperança pra ele e ao mesmo tempo, no final das contas, ela sequer é filha dele, então o que isso significa? Ahhahaah

Questões filosóficas pela frente HAAHAHAH

Obrigada pelo comentário e continue comigo! Prometo _tentar_ não destruir mais seu kokoro... e aqui eu to só o Sasuke fazendo promessas que não posso cumprir AHAHAHAH

* * *

.

**ThayseUchiha:** BOM DIAAAAA AHAHAHAHAHA

Aiiii desculpaaaaaa! Acordar as 5 da manha e já ir lendo um capítulo super filho da puta é pra acabar com a pessoa AHAHAHAH e nem se preocupa, pode ser agressiva, eu gosto *apanha* AHAHAHAHAHA

Cara, eu pensei em fazer mais uma cena de sexo entre eles, mas não tinha a menor condições. Sakura já tava MUITO certa do que ela queria, colocar ela com o Sasuke novamente era dar um tiro no desenvolvimento dela. Teve que ser na gozada de 10 segundos. AHAHAHAHA

E ficou MUITO FELIZ de saber que consigo causar esse efeito AHAHAHA é horrível mas é bom ao mesmo tempo, né? Muito obrigada pela review, e continua comigo pq a chapa vai esquentar! (essa frase me faz ter 68 anos)


	14. Aquilo que é inevitável

.

_Capítulo XIII_

_**Aquilo que é inevitável**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ainda com Sarada nos braços, Sakura viu Kakashi partir. Suas costas largas se moviam na direção da porta e ele jamais olhou para trás sem ter nenhuma dúvida do que estava fazendo, afinal era muito evidente que a mulher precisaria de algum tempo para definir sua _nova_ vida, porque agora tudo tinha mudado, tudo era novo de novo e ela tinha novas prioridades e o homem jamais seria alguém que se colocaria como um empecilho nessas novas aventuras.

Ela por certo sabia que seus sentimentos não haviam mudado. Ainda era Kakashi em todos os seus sonhos, mas agora ela dividia sua atenção com a bebê em seus braços e juntos, _os três_, formavam o tipo de família que poderia não ser perfeita aos olhos dos outros, mas que era tudo o que os fariam mais feliz.

De alguma maneira era muito fácil ir para essa realidade, era como se sua mente tivesse projetado todo um cenário perfeito e fugisse para lá a qualquer momento, porque se imaginar com Kakashi e Sarada era algo que lhe fazia bem e que lhe trazia uma enorme paz. Por isso, quando Kakashi saiu caminhando e ela viu suas costas, automaticamente sua mente foi para esse cenário, imaginando que tudo se resolveria calmamente até chegar naquele ponto, mas aí tudo começou a corroer quando seus olhos lhe puxaram de volta a realidade.

Não era como se Sarada fosse filha _só_ dela.

Sasuke estava ali, parado, observando tudo em silêncio. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto ele viu ou ouviu, mas ali estava ele com seus olhos bicolor e sua expressão habitual de ausência. Sim, porque a expressão indiferente de Sasuke na verdade sempre tinha soado como ausência. Era como se ele também tivesse esse lugar para onde a mente dele de repente fugia, mas talvez não fosse tão pacifico e feliz quanto o lugar de Sakura.

O ponto era, naquele instante, Sasuke e Sakura finalmente se olharam. Depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de tudo o que foi dito, pensado e sentido, aquelas duas pessoas se encontraram, seus olhos se cruzaram e eles foram trazidos de onde quer que estivessem para a realidade. Estavam ali, dois ninjas, dois pais, duas pessoas que agora tinham um laço muito mais forte do que já tiveram antes.

— Sasuke-kun – Ela disse enquanto ele entrava na sala com passos calmos — Você está bem?

— Sim – Ele se aproximava dela sem saber para onde olhar, como se Sarada tivesse um poder gravitacional que o impedisse de fixar o seus olhos em Sakura. — E você?

— Também tô bem. – Respondeu com um sorriso breve que era provocado toda vez que ele olhava para a filha por um momento mais demorado — Você quer segurar?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça sentindo-se incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa. Sakura se aproximou dele passando a bebê delicadamente para os seus braços e Sasuke imediatamente lembrou da sensação que teve da primeira vez que a teve nos braços. Ele achava que Sakura ia morrer e pouco se importou com a criança. Sakura viva era a única coisa que rondava sua cabeça em meio ao caos que fora o final daquela missão.

Havia uma espécie de fascínio em seu olhar, porque de fato ele jamais pensou que fosse ter um filho, mesmo depois de ter pedido Sakura em casamento, mesmo depois que tiveram aquela transa estranha no sofá, em sua mente a ideia de uma criança nunca tomava forma. Da primeira vez que a teve nos braços, ele se permitiu pensar que tudo bem se Sakura morresse porque havia alguém ali com toda essência dela e logo depois ele se arrependeu amargamente enquanto Karin, desesperada, tentava manter a mulher viva.

A verdade era que o homem tinha sentimentos dos quais não se orgulhava. Sakura era importante para ele de uma maneira que ele nunca conseguiria definir com exatidão. Ela era a única que o aceitaria de volta não o importa o que acontecesse e isso abria certa margem para que ele pudesse errar e errar e... Quando se tratava de Sakura, havia algo nele que se tornava egoísta. Sasuke sabia que tinha algum problema dentro dele que a rejeitava, então quando ele a viu quase morrendo ele simplesmente parou.

Foi como se seu corpo perdesse as reações porque ele não a queria morta, porque se ela morresse, aquela pessoa que estava sempre pronta para perdoá-lo não existiria mais e então ele estaria realmente só, mas com sua filha recém nascida em seus braços ele se permitiu enganar-se e deixar sua mente imaginar que agora, mais do que tudo, ele teria alguém que ficaria sempre ao seu lado de uma maneira muito mais profunda já que estariam ligado acima de tudo pelo sangue.

Essa sensação lhe tomou por um momento antes que ele pudesse ver o desespero de Karin e voltar para a realidade. Era fato que seu casamento tinha acabado porque Sakura havia pedido o divórcio, mas isso em nenhum momento significou que ela deixou de ficar ao lado dele, e foi quando ele se deu conta que _ela_ o fazia não sentir-se sozinho desde muito tempo, e que ainda que tivesse passado aquele tempo com Orochimaru e depois imerso em trevas, Sasuke ainda sentia como se Sakura sempre fosse algum tipo de âncora.

Ele precisava dela, não de um jeito interdependente, mas era como se só a existência dela pudesse lhe trazer uma certeza que ele jamais se deixou ter com outra pessoa. O amor que sentia por ela era inexplicável, talvez egoísta e certamente confuso, mais ainda era amor, ele ainda a queria. Tudo isso bateu quando ele percebeu que realmente podia perde-la, e sua mente entrou em colapso novamente.

Kakashi tinha razão no final das contas. Ele precisava ser alguém que pudesse se jogar na frente de Sakura mesmo sabendo que ela jamais pediria isso. Sua arrogância precisava parar de cegá-lo e deixar que ele colocasse Sakura num patamar prioritário. Sim, porque depois de ver como Kakashi a tratou minutos antes ele finalmente percebia o óbvio.

Num único ponto Kakashi estava errado, não era que ele o desprezava como professor, a verdade é que ele tinha _ciúmes._

— Então você escolheu um nome para ela. – Disse de repente tentando seu melhor olhar suave para a mulher.

Sakura pigarreou desconsertada sem saber exatamente como deveria responder aquilo. Bem, sim, tecnicamente fora ela quem escolheu um nome, mas a verdade era que havia sido mais uma ideia dada por Kakashi do que dela propriamente.

— Sim.. – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior de repente querendo tirar Sarada dos braços dele e sumir num jutsu — Uchiha Sarada. Soa bom, não é?

— É único.

Sem saber como interpretar aquela resposta, Sakura apenas agradeceu que o homem não levantasse uma questão sobre ele não ter participado daquela escolha. Ela realmente tinha gostado do nome que escolhera e não queria ter que argumentar sobre isso porque independente do que pudesse ser dito, ela sentia que não iria ceder.

— Sasuke-kun, eu... – Disse tentando tomar alguma coragem. Ela não planejava dizer a Sasuke _tudo_, na verdade sequer planejava dizer muito, ela apenas queria esclarecer o que ele tinha visto a pouco ainda que não soubesse exatamente como iria falar sobre. — O que você vi-

— Sakura. – A voz dele cortou antes mesmo que ela pudesse começar qualquer coisa. Ele não era idiota, ele sabia que havia alguma coisa ali e parece que seu instinto estava certo desde o começo. Aquele ciúmes imbecil que sentia quando era garoto, mesmo a raiva que o levou a _quase_ matar Sakura pela segunda vez, e até aquele desprezo que ele tentou demonstrar por ela durante a guerra, tudo era reflexo de um protetor Kakashi que se jogava na frente dela a qualquer sinal de perigo. — Eu quero me desculpar com você.

Era a única coisa que ele conseguia dizer e ela sabia disso. Aquelas desculpas eram o sentimento mais genuíno de Sasuke com relação a Sakura. Ele não se importou com ela durante toda a guerra porque ele não queria competir com Kakashi, porque ele não queria trombar nele enquanto fazia papel de idiota tentando salvá-la, ele se convenceu de que ela não precisava de proteção porque isso permitia que sua mente ridicularizasse Kakashi por todo esse protecionismo.

— Huh? – A mulher soltou confusa — Pelo quê?

Por Kami, como ela podia ser tão... Irritante. Sarada em seus braços se agitava enquanto todos aqueles pensamentos dentro dele tomavam forma. Kakashi era apaixonado por Sakura, não era? Mas desde quando? Quando foi o momento? Ele não saberia dizer desde que não esteve perto deles por todo esse tempo, mas aquela cena... Eles pareciam um casal de verdade.

— Por não ter colocado você como prioridade. – Respondeu resoluto.

Sasuke se sentia um imbecil ao mesmo tempo que aquela raiva começava a tomar conta dele. Sakura sabia, não é? Ela também não era idiota, ela tinha que saber que Kakashi nutria esses sentimentos por ela, e se isso era verdade então... Então ele estivesse à beira de perde-la de uma vez por todas.

— Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun – Ela disse sorrindo daquele jeito gentil, complacente com os erros dele — Você cumpriu sua promessa e me trouxe viva. Sarada vai ficar bem também. Nós conseguimos.

Ele quis rir e talvez até o tivesse feito se Sarada não começasse a debater-se em seus braços, rejeitando aquele Sasuke que começava a quebrar novamente, como se algo estivesse balançando ali no abismo que havia dentro dele. Os olhos dele prestaram atenção na bebê em seus braços e ele ficou um momento incapaz de pensar, sentindo vergonha de estar deixando sentimentos negativos o dominarem enquanto Sarada ainda estava ali em seus braços.

Foi quando Sakura a pegou para aconchega-la em seus braços, e elas pareciam perfeitas ali. Aquela imagem, de alguma forma, estava mantendo-o na luz. Era como se houvesse um cabo de guerra dentro dele, o lado que imaginava Sakura abandonando-o conta o lado que estava ali com uma esposa e filha, vivendo em paz.

Por um segundo ele conseguiu ver a si mesmo dentro de uma casa grande no centro de Konoha, Sakura e Sarada a mesa tomando café da manhã pacificamente enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, e ele estava lá também, participando da conversa, sorrindo até.

Foi quando ele percebeu finalmente que só conseguia ver Sakura nesse papel, e que fora isso que ele sempre quis, uma família.

— Sakura, não. – Ele a olhou nos olhos de maneira intensa, seus pensamentos finalmente clareando — Não passe a mão na minha cabeça desse jeito. Nós dois sabemos que eu quase matei nós quatro, que eu pus minha missão acima de você – Sua voz saia emocional de uma maneira que Sakura nunca tinha visto antes — Me desculpe – Pediu aflito — Me desculpe por ter sido relapso e egoísta, me desculpe por não ter te dado atenção e cuidado de você.

— Sasuke-kun...?

— Eu fui um péssimo companheiro de time, um péssimo amigo e um péssimo esposo – Seu olhar era tão carregado com tantos sentimentos que Sakura sequer sabia como ele conseguia carregar tudo aquilo — E mesmo assim, mesmo tendo sido uma pessoa horrível para você, ainda assim você confiou em mim, continuou me amando e agora me deu uma família.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou em seguida. Sakura sentia que vinha algo por ai que ela não conseguiria lidar, que não poderia ser interrompido ou evitado e que a colocaria numa situação que ela não gostaria de estar, mas era Sasuke ali, era o homem que viveu um inferno por toda sua vida e finalmente conseguia falar sobre alguns dos tantos erros que cometeu, ela não tinha o direito de interrompê-lo.

Então ela aguentou.

— Eu prometo, Sakura, eu prometo que vou proteger você e essa criança. Prometo que vou ficar na vila e vou fazer de tudo para ser alguém de quem Sarada possa se orgulhar, ser o homem que você realmente possa confiar. Sakura, por favor, me dê mais uma chance.

— E-eu não entendo...?

— Case comigo.

.

.

.

— Oe, Sasuke!

Sentado na sala de espera, o homem olhou na direção da voz estridente e já muito conhecida. O loiro vinha com passos calmos e mãos atrás da nuca, num movimento familiar que trazia a Sasuke memórias de outras épocas. Ele se permitiu sorrir de canto enquanto Naruto se aproximava em seu moletom laranja com capuz.

— O que você faz aqui, dobe?

— Não é óbvio? – Ele perguntou com seu sorriso largo — Vim ver você e a Sakura-chan. Finalmente liberaram minha entrada no hospital. Eu estive preocupado.

Talvez fosse o fato de não ser tão ligado a Konoha diretamente, mas Sasuke sempre achou todos esses protocolos um tanto excessivos, principalmente quando Naruto era claramente o próximo Hokage, mas ele também entendia que a presença dele poderia ser caótica em algumas situações, e se tratando de Sakura, Naruto tendia a ser um tanto emocional.

Na verdade, o surpreendia que essas regras o tivessem mantido longe do hospital por tanto tempo uma vez que ele era o ninja mais hiperativo que existia em Konoha. Quem sabe o futuro como Hokage estivesse cobrando dele o preço de seguir a regras?

— Estamos bem – Sasuke respondeu sentindo de repente que queria falar mais sobre tudo — Precisamos fazer o último check-up e então estaremos liberados.

— Entendi – O outro respondeu olhando para a pessoa escorada na cadeira que respirava profundamente. Naruto sorriu diante da expressão pacifica de Sakura que estava aninhada numa cadeira no canto, com a cabeça escorada na parede — Acho que também precisam de uma boa noite de sono, huh?

— Sim, eu acho. – Vendo a expressão de alivio no rosto de Naruto, o Uchiha se sentiu incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa. O outro parecia simplesmente esquecer da presença dele enquanto se inclinava na direção da mulher, arrumando o coberto que uma enfermeira tinha trazido par ela.

— Eu nem imagino pelo que vocês passaram – Ele falou ainda concentrado na mulher adormecida — Shikamaru me disse que ela chegou a beira da morte — E foi quando seu olhar entristeceu mesmo que houvesse um sorriso nos lábios — _Droga... _Eu queria que ela estivesse acordada, tebayo.

— Não a acorde, Naruto – Sasuke disse sem nenhuma necessidade — Deixe-a descansar.

— Eu sei, teme – E revirou os olhos sentando entre eles, e de repente eram novamente o time sete. — Só vou ficar um pouco aqui, do lado dela. – E cruzou os braços enquanto esticava as pernas, se fazendo confortável antes de continuar — Eu soube que vocês tiveram uma filha.

— Sim. – O outro respondeu com um sorriso de canto — Karin fez o parto apressadamente, mas ela é forte e vai ficar tudo bem.

— Você já a viu?

— É claro. Estava com ela a pouco nos braços, mas Shizune nos pegou na maternidade no momento e nos expulsou.

— Isso é a cara dela – Disse o Uzumaki rindo — Eu queria vê-la. Aposto que ela é igualzinha a Sakura-chan.

— Ela tá ali – Sasuke falou se levantando e indo para perto do vidro amplo que separava os bebês de todo o resto.

Naruto pulou da cadeira com um ruído de excitação que fora repreendido rapidamente por Sasuke, uma vez que Sakura estava dormindo logo ali. O loiro se aproximou sem graça e colocou ambas as mãos no vidro enquanto Sasuke indicava com o dedo o local onde sua filha estava. Naruto sorriu quando seus olhos a encontraram.

Desde sempre as expressões de Naruto brotavam em sua face externalizando qualquer pensamento. Sasuke conseguia ver a confusão eufórica que se passava dentro dele porque seus olhos azuis eram como telas que refletiam exatamente o que ele sentia. Sakura também era assim com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Talvez fosse algo que apenas pessoas com olhos coloridos tivessem, ele não sabia, mas naquele momento sentiu um pouco de inveja, desejou poder mostrar a intensidade de suas emoções apenas com o olhar, mas todos sabiam que o olhar dos Uchihas refletia apenas ódio.

Ele olhou para Sarada por um momento imaginando se isso seria uma regra para ela também.

— Né, Sasuke – Naruto chamou interrompendo a melancolia que ameaçava invadir os pensamentos do homem — Como foi?

— O que?

— Ter sua filha nos braços pela primeira vez.

— Ah... Eu... – Ele hesitou diante da pergunta tão repentina. Como foi? Ele não tinha certeza. Todas as vezes que segurou Sarada haviam tantas coisas acontecendo, tantos sentimentos que se misturavam e emaranhavam naquela sensação de tê-la ali com ele que Sasuke simplesmente não podia definir isso sem se estender num longo monologo, e talvez ele também não quisesse saber. — Eu não sei, Naruto.

— Eh? Como assim não sabe? – O outro perguntou com visível indignação — Você deve ter sentindo alguma coisa, né?

— Não sei – Sasuke respondeu sentindo-se pressionado — Confuso, eu acho.

Naruto cruzou os braços acima do peito e estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo. É fato que Sasuke sempre foi um tanto confuso com relação aos seus próprios sentimentos, mas na cabeça dele era tão surreal que o homem não conseguisse definir algo para esse momento que deveria ser tão único. Ele suspirou por fim percebendo que provavelmente eram coisas muito mais profundas do que ele poderia lidar no momento.

— Eu só te perguntei porque, não sei se soube, mas a Hinata está grávida do nosso primeiro filho – Havia orgulho na voz de Naruto misturado com certa ternura — E eu me sinto ansioso sobre como é isso, porque por muito tempo foi apenas eu e eu mesmo, e a família que eu tenho são pessoas que eu quis que estivessem ao meu lado, mas Boruto... Ele não me conhece, não me escolheu. Não sei se vou ser um bom pai, nem sei como é isso... – De repente, Sasuke sentiu como se Naruto tivesse esquecido que ele estava ali — Iruka-sensei foi o mais próximo disso que tive, então eu fico imaginando como...

— Você será um bom pai – Sasuke disse de repente, interrompendo o homem que divagava em seus próprios medos — Não tem que se preocupar com isso.

— É, talvez... – Naruto disse com uma risada percebendo o rumo daquela conversa — Espero ser o pai que _meu pai_ teria sido pra mim.

— Espero ser melhor do que meu pai foi pra mim – Sasuke disse de repente e eles se olharam por um momento compartilhando todas as diferenças e semelhanças que suas histórias tinham.

Houve um tempo em que tudo o que eles queriam era uma família, alguém para quem retornar. Sasuke sempre teve isso, havia algo nele que fazia todos quererem lhe dar amor, mas ele sempre sentiu hostilidade nesses sentimentos, ele se afastou apesar de no fundo querer aceitar tudo isso. Naruto, no entanto, teve que conquistar cada pessoa, se provar merecedor de tudo que tem hoje. Eles eram dois lados da mesma moeda.

Naruto se afastou do vidro se sentindo esquisito de repente. As palavras de Sasuke de certa forma o confortaram, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia um tanto mais ansioso.

— Bem, nós teremos ajuda de qualquer forma – O loiro respondeu se voltando para o local onde Sakura continuava adormecida — Hinata vai me ajudar com Boruto e certamente Sakura-chan vai estar com você para cuidar de... hã... Vocês deram um nome a ela?

— ...Sarada – Respondeu finalmente virando na direção de Naruto, cheio de novos pensamentos, novos medos. — Uchiha Sarada.

— Ah... De onde veio esse nome? – O loiro perguntou devido ao teor único do nome, mas Sasuke apenas o encarou — Sa de Sasuke, Ra de Sakura, e Da* de Itachi? – Perguntou deduzindo as sílabas.

— ... Não – Respondeu resoluto — O nome de minha filha foi dado por Hatake Kakashi.

— Eh? – Havia hesitação na face de Naruto. É claro que tinha sido pego de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo não. Tentou disfarçar e por isso foi falando o que vinha na sua cabeça — Ele ficou realmente preocupado com a Sakura-chan, deve ter sido um alivio vê-la bem.

— Ficou? – Sasuke perguntou olhando para Naruto de repente interessado — Eles passam muito tempo juntos?

— Hã, sim.. Eu acho. – Naruto respondeu incerto, não sabia exatamente porque o interesse de Sasuke nisso, afinal era completamente normal que o Hokage estivesse preocupado com ela, não é? — Ela foi assistente dele por muito tempo, e mesmo agora sendo chefe do hospital, eles se veem bastante por conta de tudo. – E resmungou algo sobre ela não ter mais tempo para vê-lo — Inclusive, eles tinham ido juntos para Iwa antes dela ter que ir te salvar.

— Iwa?

— Sim, teve a nomeação da nova kage – E gesticulou como se fosse qualquer coisa — Ela foi como parte da comitiva dele, junto de Shikamaru e mais um punhado de ninjas. – Naruto deu uma pausa suspirando — Ele voltou sem ela e parecia sempre triste, mas ele sempre foi meio melancólico, né?

Concordando com a cabeça, Sasuke fez silêncio. Ambos ficaram em suas próprias mentes enquanto uma Sakura adormecida soltava um ruído baixo de quem está dormindo profundamente. Naruto sorriu por puro reflexo sentindo-se feliz por vê-la bem e relaxada. Seu rosto tinha um aspecto sereno e saber que ela tinha conseguido passar por tudo aquilo o fazia querer abraça-la. Ele se aproximou novamente dela e a cutucou na bochecha, dando uma risadinha quando ela mexeu o rosto involuntariamente, como se afastasse qualquer coisa que tivesse ali.

— Gomen, Sakura-chan – Ele disse baixinho — Se eu pudesse, teria ido com você. – Falou porque era assim que se sentia o tempo todo. Eles eram um time, mais que isso, Sakura tinha sido a pessoa que havia estado com ele em todos os momentos, então era natural que ele quisesse estar com ela nessa missão tão importante e que tanto a feriu. — Se eu soubesse, teria ido salvar você.

Sasuke escutou aquilo olhando para os dois através de seu rinnegan. Ele ainda tinha esses sentimentos conflituosos dentro dele, essas coisas sobre não enxergar uma Sakura que precisava ser salva o tempo todo. Um dia ele foi como Naruto e Kakashi, alguém que se jogaria na frente dela sem nenhum arrependimento, mas agora ele era incapaz disso, ele se sentia forçado a retomar esse sentimento vendo Naruto e Kakashi serem tão protetores, mas ainda assim ele não sabia exatamente o que havia mudado e porquê havia mudado.

— Naruto – Chamou de repente se aproximando — Você ainda a ama?

Era uma pergunta que poderia soar como um insulto se fosse mal interpretada, mas Sasuke confiou que o outro entenderia seus motivos para perguntar aquilo, pela história deles e tudo que tinham passado, Naruto certamente saberia que ele não estava sendo ciumento ou bisbilhoteiro, mas que tinha algo dentro dele que precisava desatar.

— Sim, eu ainda a amo.

A resposta direta de Naruto lhe soou como um insulto repentinamente. Suas sobrancelhas franziram ao passo que avançou um passo, como se estivesse prestes a arrumar uma briga com Naruto. Como ele podia dar tal resposta tão descarada sem nem mesmo considerar que aquilo, dito daquela forma, poderia simplesmente deixa-lo com ciúmes, e isso o fez hesitar.

— Relaxe, Sasuke – Naruto disse vendo a reação tão abrupta de Sasuke — Eu a amo porque ela foi meu primeiro amor, e sinto que jamais vou parar de amá-la. Meu sentimento por ela nunca será fraterno, mas não é como se eu estivesse tentando alguma coisa com ela – O loiro respondeu com humor — Eu sou um homem casado e não se engane, amo Hinata e não a trocaria nem mesmo pela Sakura-chan.

— Então como? – Sasuke perguntou sem compreender aquela linha de pensamento. Como ele podia amar duas pessoas? Como ele poderia estar tão certo do relacionamento dele quando seus sentimentos ainda estavam com Sakura?

— Não é difícil, Sasuke. Sakura-chan foi meu primeiro amor. Foi a primeira garota com quem eu quis dar uns beijinhos – E riu sem jeito — Eu sempre vou ter um sentimento especial por ela, principalmente porque nós passamos por muita coisa juntos e sem ela eu não teria conseguido nada, nem mesmo Hinata.

— Se ela por acaso viesse a se declarar para você, então você a recusaria? – Ainda se sentia confuso, como se nada daquilo fizesse sentido.

— Está achando que ela está apaixonada por mim? – Brincou com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Não seja ridículo.

— Você não sabe, mas isso já aconteceu, Sasuke – Naruto disse após uma risada. — Ela disse que me amava algum tempo antes da guerra. Disse que não tinha mais sentimentos por você e que deveríamos ficar juntos.

— O que...?

Era inegável o ciúme de Sasuke diante das palavras do amigo. O loiro mal conseguia se aguentar ao ver a expressão do outro, como de repente ele parecia um tanto furioso pela descoberta. Claro que ele sabia que não deveria provocar o Uchiha dessa maneira, principalmente quando ele demora tanto tempo para entender as coisas, mas era engraçado o jeito que ele se recusava a demonstrar qualquer sentimento, mas não conseguia se controlar ao saber de algo que se passou a tanto tempo.

— Danzou tinha acabado de assumir como Hokage interino, você tinha se associado a Akatsuki, e ele queria te colocar no bingo book. A vila tinha sido destruída por Nagato, nós ainda estávamos processando tudo isso... Ela me viu lutando para encontrar uma saída para tudo e só conseguia pensar que a promessa que eu tinha feito a muito tempo havia se tornado um fardo.

Apesar de não ter estado na época, Sasuke havia ouvido falar sobre a promessa tão sagrada que Naruto havia feito para Sakura, sobre lhe trazer de volta a vila. Ele ficou calado ouvindo aquele relato enquanto sentia aquele amargor na boca, porque toda vez que ouvia sobre o que tinha causado a todos eles, Sasuke se sentia assim, amargo.

— Então ela veio até mim e disse que me amava, e que por isso eu não precisava ir mais atrás de você. Eu nem preciso dizer que assim que ouvi o _eu te amo_ dela.. Uma parte de mim só queria aceitar aquilo e encerrar tudo, mas aquele sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, aquele tom de voz que ela estava usando... Não era a Sakura-chan que eu amava. – Naruto maneou a cabeça — Sabe, ela sempre teve um sorriso radiante, e sempre foi tão sincera, que quando ela mentiu daquele jeito eu só consegui odiar você por fazê-la mentir pra si mesmo. Eu disse a ela que não aceitaria aqueles sentimentos porque não eram verdade, e também disse que tudo bem se ela não quisesse mais você de volta, porque ainda assim eu tinha que fazer isso. – Ele riu relembrando — E foi ai que ela saiu tão determinada a tirar esse fardo de mim que ela resolveu matar você.

— Eu sei o que acontece a partir daí. – Sasuke disse sem querer que o relato de Naruto continuasse. Ele sabia que logo após isso, ele quase a matou. Duas vezes. Sem conseguir olhar na direção dela, ele passou a mão no rosto. Tantas pessoas a julgaram, tantos a menosprezaram, mas a verdade era que o coração de Sakura era gigantesco, no momento em que a viu, sabia porque ela estava ali e também sabia que ela jamais conseguiria, nem mesmo que ele simplesmente ficasse parado esperando que ela enfiasse aquela kunai em sua garganta. Ela era gentil demais para mata-lo. Ela o amava demais para isso.

— É, bem... Eu podia ter ficado com ela, mas não faria nenhum sentido. Sakura-chan é linda e eu descobri naquele dia que ela só tinha essa beleza dela porque ela era completamente honesta com o que sentia. Eu jamais a forçaria a me amar.

Sasuke o olhou por um momento e então deu alguns passos na direção da cadeira onde estava anteriormente. Ele se sentou devagar ainda tentando absorver as palavras de Naruto, sobre como aquele amor platônico dele tinha sido algo que jamais o impediu de viver sua vida, afinal, como ele mesmo tinha declarado, Hinata era a pessoa com quem ele queria construir sua vida, não Sakura. Vendo-os ali, ele pensou que talvez Sakura fosse mais feliz se estivesse com Naruto. Eles haviam construído algo entre as batalhas e conversas, eles tinham esse laço poderoso que os uniam, esse amor que um sentia pelo outro.

— Naruto, eu a amo – Sasuke disse de repente fazendo o loiro olhar para Sakura com um sorriso singelo — Eu quero ficar com ela, ser a pessoa que ela merecer ter ao lado dela, mas eu já não sei como.

— Estar disponível já é um bom começo, Sasuke – O outro disse arrumando uma mecha do cabelo dela — Eu pensei que vocês tinham voltado, mas vejo que não.

— Eu a pedi em casamento novamente, mas ela não respondeu.

— Pare de ser apressado, Sasuke – Naruto disse com um suspiro, finalmente se virando para ele — Ela esperou anos por você, talvez seja a hora de você esperar por ela. Fique na vila, cuide de Sarada, esteja disponível e... Bem... Espere por ela.

— Você esperou por Hinata?

Naruto gargalhou.

— Ela esperou anos por uma resposta, Sasuke, e quando eu finalmente fui capaz de perceber como me sentia... quando eu pedi por uma resposta, ela levou um segundo para responder, mas eu senti como se fossem anos. Acho que no final ela devolveu na mesma moeda – Ele riu de novo — Tem vários jeitos de fazer o outro esperar, acho que Sakura-chan escolheu o modo tradicional. – E então ele se levantou — Agora eu preciso ir. Quero dar um abraço na minha esposa.

— Não a faça esperar. – Sasuke disse sentindo que era algo que podia fazer. Que era um pedido plausível diante de tudo.

— Nunca mais, Sasuke. Nunca mais.

.

.

.

Como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se nada tivesse mudado, Sakura cruzou a porta de seu apartamento e encontrou tudo exatamente como havia deixado. Não havia poeira nem aquele cheio de lugar fechado por muito tempo, sua planta – um cacto – ainda estava bem verde e exceto pela flor que havia brotado, ele continuava exatamente igual a quando o deixou na mesa de centro.

Ela suspirou absorvendo o ar daquele espaço tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Tinha passado tanto tempo fora, tinha acontecido tanta coisa, mas estar finalmente ali, sozinha na escuridão daquele apartamento a fazia sentir como se tivesse voltado meses. Seu sofá ainda estava ali, junto com a revista de medicina que já ia fazer um ano de comprada.

Riu quando percebeu que provavelmente Ino havia estado ali todos os dias para garantir que seu apartamento estaria funcional quando voltasse, porque Ino era esse tipo de amiga devota que faria tudo por ela. Sakura passou os dedos pelos móveis e paredes, cruzando o corredor até seu banheiro, deixando sua mente vagar por todos os lugares sem se acomodar em nenhum por muito tempo.

Havia essa melancolia em si mesma, esse sentimento de exaustão e tristeza. Foi assim que ela ligou a luz do banheiro e se viu no espelho, com os olhos cansados, a expressão indiferente... Ela se reconheceu uma Sakura que a muito tempo não via, alguém que tinha sentimentos tão confusos que não conseguia lidar com tudo. Suspirou quando percebeu que talvez só estivesse muito cansada.

Tinha recebido alta do hospital naquela tarde, mas resolveu ficar até o final da noite para estar com Sarada na maternidade. Ela não sabia quando a filha receberia alta, e Sasuke estava sempre por perto como uma sombra, como se exigisse uma resposta, ainda que em nenhum momento tenha dito nada que remetesse a isso.

Não podia simplesmente manda-lo embora uma vez que Sarada era sua filha também, mas a presença dele a fazia ficar ansiosa, era desgastante, e somado aos dias no hospital, aos meses na missão, as conversas que tivera e ao estresse do corpo, Sakura se sentia exaurida.

Olhando para as prateleiras, as coisas de Kakashi ainda permaneciam ali como se tivessem sido usadas ainda naquele dia. Sakura sorriu sem perceber ao pegar a própria escova de dente junto a dele. Era a primeira coisa que iria fazer naquela casa que era sua. E depois que sentiu seu hálito renovado pela menta de sua pasta de dentes, ela tirou sua roupa rapidamente, entrando no box e deixando a água cair sobre sua cabeça, sentindo seu cabelo encharcar e seu corpo ser inundado.

Tudo eram sensações. O frio da água em sua pele, os dedos molhados esfregando o próprio corpo, o cheio do sabonete subindo por todos os lados, a espuma do shampoo se acumulando no piso antes de ser levado pelo ralo. Ainda havia aquela melancolia em si, mas havia também um sentimento de paz que a muito tempo não sentia.

A toalha branca pendurada tinha cheiro de recém lavada. A textura felpuda absorvia as gotas de água que insistiam em ficar no seu corpo. Enrolou-se sem secar bem os cabelos, andou pela casa deixando um rastro dos pingos que caiam das pontas rosadas, encontrou seu quarto e não acendeu a luz, foi diretamente para a janela.

Uma lufada de vento frio soprou enquanto as luzes da vila invadiam o recito. Quando ela se virou, finalmente em casa, viu sua cama bem feita, as fotos na mesa de cabeceira, o chaveiro de cão ninja repousando ao lado de um estetoscópio velho. Ela sorriu ao ver Icha Icha Paradise largado de qualquer jeito entre suas ligas de cabelo.

Se jogou na cama antes mesmo de por uma roupa e pra sua surpresa, não era seu cheiro que estava nela, tampouco do seu sabão, mas sim o de Hatake Kakashi por todos os lugares. Ela aspirou o aroma que seu travesseiro exalava e sentiu finalmente que podia chorar, porque era como se ele estivesse ali, abraçando-a, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que agora estava finalmente em casa.

Ela conseguia lembrar da voz dele, dos braços dele, e quando fechou os olhos com força em meio aos soluços de seu choro aliviado, Sakura só queria que ele entrasse a qualquer momento, ela percebeu o que já sabia a tanto tempo, ela se deu conta que já não tinha mais escolha. Era irremediável, ela queria Kakashi.

.

.

.

— _Nii-sama! — O garoto gritou desesperado quando viu seus pais caídos no chão da sala, seus corpos ensanguentados afundavam nas poças escarlates que refletiam o brilho da lua. Seu irmão estava de costas para ele, o mundo era preto e branco, e claro, vermelho. — Nii-sama! – Ele chamou novamente em seu desespero com a voz débil._

_Viu Itachi chorar. A lágrima escarlate perdendo seu brilho avermelhado ao se misturar com as lágrimas reais. A gota escorre pela bochecha pálida do homem e cai de seu queixo na direção do chão. O mudo gira e as lembranças o invadem. Ele consegue ver claramente a katana atravessando o corpo de seus pais repetidas vezes, e de repente não são mais eles._

_Sasuke abre os olhos com intensidade e de repente se vê com a katana em sua mão, mas sua lâmina não era tão longa. Ele vê aquela casa com as paredes coloridas num amarelo pálido e o chão coberto pelo vermelho cintilante numa das cores mais bonitas que ele já havia visto. Corvos se projetam dos corpos sem vida de seus pais e de repente um liquido rosa começa a brotar._

_A surpresa lhe invade ao ponto de deixar sua lâmina cair, uma tanto de peso mediano encontra o chão se banhando naquela mistura de rosa e vermelho, seu sharingan se ativa antes que ele tenha tempo de pensar e a cor daquele chakra é evidente._

_O cheiro metalizado invade suas narinas ao passo que seus joelhos fraquejam enquanto ele se joga no corpo da moça caído no chão. Sakura estava ali em sua roupa vermelha, unhas bem feitas e cabelos sedosos como nunca. Metade do seu rosto era mergulhado em sangue, e de seu ventre vazava aquele liquido rosa que inundava a sala. _

— _Sakura! – Ele gritou percebendo que sua voz se perdia num sussurro._

"_Vingador"_

_Ele procurou a voz girando o corpo enquanto suas mãos buscavam por algum sinal de vida no corpo da mulher, e foi quando percebeu a lâmina cravada que a prendia no chão, sua katana. _

— _Te falta ódio. – Itachi murmurava em seu ouvido. _

_Ele gritou se afastando, pulando para longe ao vê-la sangrando como se seu corpo fosse apenas sangue. Em suas mãos, a tinta rosa evidenciava seu crime, seu pecado. Sasuke começou a chorar e de repente era criança de novo, rolando no sangue já frio de seus pais. Ele gritava, de novo e de novo, mas ninguém o escutava. _

— _Sasuke-kun! _

— _Sakura! _

— _Sasuke-kun! _

— _Eu estou aqui, Sakura! _

— _Sasuke-kun, salve minha filha! – Ela disse com seus olhos verdes brilhando mais do que qualquer sol, ardendo em vontade. Ele a abraçou com força, sentindo que ela era a única coisa real ali. _

— _Eu vou te salvar, Sakura! – Repetiu com a angustia crescendo em seu peito — Eu prometo, eu vou salvar você e Sarada. Eu vou cuidar de vocês. _

_E então estavam naquela ponte, e tudo era escuridão a não ser pelo seu braço luminoso pelos raios e os sons dos mil pássaros que atravessavam o corpo de Sakura como se fosse um céu claro._

— _Não! Sakura! – Ele disse chorando enquanto ela se desfazia._

— SAKURA!

Seu corpo estava curvado para frente, tinha acordado num solavanco. Mal conseguia enxergar ao seu redor na escuridão daquele quarto vazio. Sua respiração estava ofegante, havia suor por todo seu corpo e ele tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. Apertou os olhos com força tentando se lembrar quanto tempo fazia que não tinha um pesadelo?

Seus olhos se abriram e ele sentia que estava um pouco mais no controle. Só tinham se passado duas horas desde que tinha chegado àquela casa, sua casa. Tinha se deitado no sofá por alguns minutos, sentindo vergonha do que havia acontecido a meses atrás, do seu desempenho e de como tudo terminou, querendo apenas uma segunda chance para consertar as coisas.

Antes de deitar ele tinha pensado sobre sua mãe e seu pai, sobre seu irmão e todo o clã de um jeito que a muito tempo não pensava. Ele não tinha tantas lembranças, algumas eram tão distantes que ele tinha dificuldade para entender se tinham de fato acontecido ou se foram memórias que ele mesmo criou.

Ele tentou lembrar de seu pai, de como ele era rígido e exigente, tentou lembrar dos momentos em que fora afável, em que o incentivara, e isso o fez lembrar de sua mãe e todos os treinos de shurikens, dos sorrisos gentis e dos afagos, o que levou ao seu irmão e seu eterno "hoje não, Sasuke". Dormiu chorando como a muito tempo não fazia.

Sem saber o que fazer, agora ele tinha uma filha, e agora seu clã tinha uma continuidade além dele. O mundo não era mais o mesmo e a maldição Uchiha talvez não existisse mais, mas ainda assim, Sasuke pensou que não queria aquele destino para ela. Então ele pensou em Sakura e sobre como ela conseguia ser alguém genuinamente sincera com seus sentimentos, em como ela seria uma ótima mãe. Ela tinha penetrado na escuridão que era ele, tinha conseguido sobreviver sobre todas as trevas de seu coração, então sim, ele acreditava no poder dela para fazer Sarada cheia de amor.

Era isso... Era por isso que ele não conseguia enxergar Sakura como alguém que deveria ser protegida, era porque ela era tão forte e cheia de amor, tão resistente a ponto de sobreviver até mesmo a ele. A verdade era que ele sentia como se ela que o tivesse protegido por todo esse tempo, e a única coisa pelo qual ela pediu fora que salvasse aquela menina sua filha, coisa que ele foi incapaz de fazer.

Ele pulou para fora da cama sentindo que precisava de ar. Abriu as janelas do quarto e recebeu uma longa lufada de ar que o dominou completamente. Ele fechou os olhos deixando seus sentimentos bagunçados serem levados pelo frio que o invadia, resolvendo que acreditaria em Sakura. Talvez ele não fosse ser um bom pai, e talvez Sarada fosse sofrer por isso, mas ele confiava em Sakura e no poder dela, ela faria o que era preciso e ele tentaria o seu melhor para não estragar tudo.

Ficar em Konoha era difícil, amargo e solitário. Aquela casa não tinha boas lembranças, mas foi ali que ele cresceu, foi ali que Sarada fora concebida, e por isso ele decidiu tomar a primeira decisão realmente boa de sua vida... Ele iria tentar. Por Sakura, por Sarada, ele iria tenta permanecer e mudar tudo.

Ele iria esperar.

.

.

.

— Ok, porque estamos aqui mesmo? – Genma perguntou enquanto acompanhava o amigo pelas lojas do centro de Konoha.

— Você eu não sei. – Respondeu Kakashi sem tirar os olhos da vitrine — Já eu... Fazendo compras.

O mastigador de senbon revirou os olhos exageradamente. Kakashi não precisava de um sharingan para saber o que ele estava fazendo nas suas costas e riu comedidamente. A verdade é que tinha tirado a hora do almoço para ver as lojas no centro e comprar algumas coisas de maneira _muito precipitadas_, primeiro porque ele sabia que Sakura estaria ocupada demais com suas questões para pensar em coisas de bebê e segundo porque ele queria dar alguns presentes a Sarada.

— O que você acha daquele macacão?

— Kakashi, não se compra tantas roupas para recém nascidos! Eles crescem muito rápido. – Genma alertou — Compre apenas umas quatro e então você já compra roupas maiores. É só o suficiente para quando você precisar trocar a roupa dela.

— Hmmm – Resmungou enquanto pensava sobre os dizeres do outro.

Genma deu um longo suspiro ao olhar novamente para as várias sacolas que Kakashi carregava, como se a filha fosse dele. Ainda assim, quando Kakashi adentrou aquela outra loja destinado a comprar um macacão para recém nascidos vermelho, ele percebeu que o homem estava tranquilo e muito calmo, quase como se tivesse decidido a não se torturar com possibilidades.

— Leva esse aqui ó, maiorzinho – Disse apontando para um outro.

— Hai, hai...

— E que tal uns paninhos? Crianças adoram paninhos.

— Eu mandei bordar uns com a cara do Pakkun.

— Kakashi... Logo o Pakkun?

— O que? Ele é fofo.

Sem responder, Genma revirou os olhos pela décima vez naquele dia, dessa vez com mais humor. Ele sorriu para um Kakashi completamente concentrado em todas aquelas coisas para pessoas miúdas, era bom que ele pudesse simplesmente se dedicar a algo sem cobranças ou se sentir triste, e só por isso ele ainda estava aguentando ficar por ali e comprar todas aquelas coisas.

Foi quando de repente um ANBU apareceu na loja sem nenhum aviso prévio. Informações urgentes precisavam da atenção de Kakashi.

Mas não muito longe dali, numa floricultura bastante famosa, uma moça de cabelos rosas estava esticada por trás do balcão brincando com uma camélia entre os dedos enquanto a moça de longos cabelos loiros regava as flores com um borrifador.

— Eu to com saudade de Kakashi – Confessou com um suspiro — Fui na torre, mas ele não estava.

— Já é a terceira vez que você o procura e não o encontra – Ino disse enquanto verificava a qualidade de algumas margaridas.

— Será que ele está me evitando? – Perguntou com um bico — Ele disse que não fugiria.

— Talvez vocês só estejam se desencontrando. Ele é o Hokage, um homem ocupado, e negligenciou um bocado de trabalho para ficar no hospital plantado até você acordar.

— Eu sei... – Sakura disse alongando a última palavra enquanto seu coração ainda martelava a duvida sorrateira, afinal, se ele estava tão cheio de trabalho, então deveria estar na Torre Hokage, não é? Quando foi lá da primeira vez, ele não estava. Da segunda, ela passou na casa dele e encontrou apenas as moscas, e por fim, no presente dia, antes de passar na floricultura, tinha ido a torre novamente e... Nada.

— Sabe, antes de falar com ele você devia era esclarecer as coisas com Sasuke e Naruto, né? – Lembrou Ino virando para a moça em seu avental verde — Se você for falar com ele agora, fica parecendo que você tá é fazendo o Sasuke de estepe.

— Você sabe que não é isso... tsc. – Sakura rebateu revirando os olhos — Sasuke me pediu em casamento _de novo_ e eu ainda não respondi porque não sei como...

— Hã... Que tal com um "não, não quero me casar com você"? – Resmungou Ino com sua sobrancelha arqueada enquanto Sakura revirava os olhos.

— Ele... Ele tem tentado, Ino – Falou por fim reconhecendo que Sasuke estivera mais presente nos últimos dias do que em qualquer outro período de sua vida.

— E isso muda alguma coisa?

— Você sabe que não. Eu só não sei como dizer pra ele que eu não vou me casar com ele porque quero ficar com Kakashi, e que se ele não me quiser mais, então eu ficarei solteira.

— Sakura, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil fica. Você tem que dizer de uma vez e aceitar as consequências disso. Ele está tentando, mas e daí? Que continue tentando, que faça isso por Sarada, mas agora você precisa pensar em si mesma.

Concordando com a cabeça, Sakura lembrou-se que já faziam três dias desde sua alta. Eles estavam se esbarrando frequentemente no hospital por conta de Sarada, revezando sua estadia com ela para dar espaço para o outro dormir e fazer outras coisas. Eles conversavam mais, riam mais, e lentamente construíam algum tipo de amizade que fora perdida a muito tempo. Eram dois adultos se conhecendo novamente.

Mas dizer a ele era algo que ela precisava fazer.

Foi nesse momento que um ninja mascarado entrou pela janela do estabelecimento em seu colete acinzentado.

— Haruno Sakura – Disse numa voz abafada — Você está sendo convocada na Torre Hokage.

.

.

.

— Então ela ainda não te deu uma resposta? – Perguntou Naruto escorado na parede enquanto Sasuke balançava a filha nos braços, olhando para o rosto miúdo da pequena bebê.

— Não. – Respondeu sem dar muita importância — Mas não tenho pressa. Estamos nos dando bem, nos conhecendo melhor.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça vendo Sasuke ninar a filha de um jeito meio desajeitado. A verdade era que o Uzumaki mal podia esperar para ter sua própria cópia em seus braços. Ver Sasuke daquele jeito só lhe deixava mais ansioso.

— E seus pesadelos? Continuam?

— Sim. – Sasuke disse suspirando — Estão piorando, na verdade. Dormi apenas três horas noite passada. Preciso sair daquela casa.

— Você acha mesmo que o problema é a casa? – Perguntou encolhendo os ombros — As coisas mudaram, não é? Você tem outras coisas em mente, talvez fosse bom ver um psicólogo?

Sasuke olhou para o amigo por um longo momento, chamando-o de imbecil mentalmente. Ele se sentia incapaz de compartilhar coisas tão pessoais com desconhecidos, se já era difícil dizer o que sentia para aqueles que lhe estavam próximo, para aqueles que podiam não entendê-lo era ainda pior.

— Você deveria ir atrás da Hinata, acho que o exame dela já acabou. – Falou de repente querendo que Naruto não insistisse naquela ideia.

— Bem, você pode dormir lá em casa se quiser, mas acho que a Sakura-chan não se importaria de ter você na casa dela por alguns dias.

— Não vou pedir isso a Sakura. – Ele não queria que ela o achasse fraco e incapaz. Por ela, ele queria ser a melhor versão que poderia ser, mas a verdade era que aqueles pesadelos estavam lhe deixando louco.

Todas as noites, Sasuke matava Sakura de alguma maneira. Toda noite seus pais morriam aos seus pés e Itachi o chamava de fraco. Toda noite o ciclo se repetia. Ele já não queria dormir, não sabia mais como lidar com os ataques noturnos e no seu íntimo ele queria ir embora da vila, queria sumir, mas ele tinha assumido um compromisso, ele tinha um objetivo, e por isso aquele sofrimento não era nada.

— Ela te ajudaria, Sasuke – Naruto disse por fim — Cabe a você confiar nela ou não. — Mesmo que não seja sua esposa, ela ainda é sua amiga, Sasuke. Ela ainda se importa com você.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse, no entanto, pensar no que aquilo queria dizer, um ninja com máscara de urso invadiu a maternidade pela janela. Naruto suspirou enquanto Sasuke não esboçou reação nenhuma. Foram convocados à Torre Hokage imediatamente.

.

.

.

Saltou pelos telhados da vila até encontra o prédio verde e vermelho com o kanji de fogo estampado para toda a vila. Entrando pela janela panorâmica, ela viu Shikamaru de pé com papeis a tira colo. Tinha uma barbicha que se projetava alongando seu rosto de uma maneira que lembrava e muito seu pai.

— Sakura, como você está? – Ele perguntou assim que ela colocou os pés na sala.

— Shikamaru – Disse olhando envolta e percebendo que só havia ele ali — Eu to bem, torcendo pra Sarada ter alta em breve, mas bem. – E hesitou por um momento, o suficiente para que o homem percebesse.

— Ele está na sala de análise, vai chegar em instantes – Disse sabendo exatamente porque ela parecia um tanto ansiosa — Não se preocupe, você foi chamada aqui por causa de trabalho, Sakura.

— Ah... – Havia um sentimento estranho de decepção e alivio. Ela sorriu um tanto triste e deu a volta na mesa e iniciando uma conversa boba com o homem para poder passar o tempo. Ainda se sentia ansiosa porque seria a primeira vez que o veria depois de tudo, mas saber que tinha sido chamada ali por mera necessidade de trabalho lhe deixava irritada.

Sim, ele havia dito que não iria fugir, mas de algum modo ela sentia como se Kakashi tivesse escapando de suas mãos, como se ele estivesse evitando seja lá o que fosse. Apesar de compreender a atitude, o fato dele ter colocado a relação deles num estado que dependesse unicamente dela também a fazia ficar um pouco insegura. Não era só ela quem deveria ter o poder de decidir coisas. Por outro lado, talvez as coisas já tivessem se definido para ela.

Mas ela não tinha como saber.

Foi quando de repente Sasuke e Naruto entraram pela porta da frente. A cabeça dela girou por um momento até perceber sobre _que tipo de trabalho_ aquilo se tratava. Com certeza era sobre a tabuleta que haviam recuperado e aquilo com certeza envolveria Naruto e a Kyuubi diretamente. Eles se cumprimentaram calorosamente. Naruto a abraçou logo de cara, não era a primeira vez que se viam desde que tinha voltado a vila, mas sempre que a via depois da alta, Naruto fazia questão de lhe dar um abraço de urso e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

Ela sorriu para ele porque ele tinha essa capacidade de tirar tudo da mente dela com seu jeito de preencher todos os espaços. Naruto era essa pessoa absurdamente iluminada, que trazia essa sensação de conseguir encher uma sala toda apenas com sua presença. No final das contas, o kage bushin no jutsu era uma habilidade que refletia essa capacidade da maneira mais honesta o possível.

Com Sasuke seu cumprimento foi mais calmo, mas ainda assim havia um calor que antes não existia. Novamente, Sakura se lembrava que ele _realmente_ estava tentando e isso tornava as coisas tão mais difíceis para ela, porque ela também queria dar essa chance ao Uchiha e até mesmo chegou a pensar que seria o melhor por Sarada, mas percebeu que no final era só uma desculpa para evitar o conflito que estava por vir.

E sabendo disso, finalmente ela percebeu. O time sete estaria reunido em sua plenitude naquela sala. Quando isso a atingiu ela se sentiu tonta porquê de repente tudo poderia acontecer. Ela não queria ver Kakashi pela primeira vez estando junto de Sasuke e Naruto, que ainda não sabiam de absolutamente nada. Pelo menos Naruto não sabia. E ela também não queria ter que fingir sobre seus sentimentos por causa disso.

Olhou para Shikamaru como quem suplica, mas no final das contas, nem ele poderia fazer alguma coisa por ela, já que no momento seguinte a porta se abria revelando o ninja de cabelos prateados que adentrava o local com uma pasta a tira colo. Os olhares deles se cruzaram como se fossem imãs e se mantiveram assim por um longo momento que não se passou despercebido pelos outros.

— Sakura – Ele disse com sua voz habitual, tratando-a de repente como se fosse aquela garota de quinze anos e ela odiou isso. — Sasuke, Naruto – Ele completou acenando com a cabeça para os outros dois que retribuíram cada um a sua maneira.

— Porque estamos aqui? Deixei Hinata sozinha no hospital. – Naruto reclamava imediatamente com seu jeito impaciente.

— Vai ser rápido – O Hokage disse com um olhar plissado. — Conseguimos decifrar a tabuleta que vocês recuperaram – Ele deu uma pausa puxando um papel dentro da pasta — Não tem nenhuma informação relevante, é apenas o que já sabemos – E deixou o papel sobre a mesa para quem quisesse ler — Mas operamos uma investigação sobre a vila logo após a chega de vocês.

Sasuke se resignou ao ouvir as informações. A culpa de repente o atingiu mais forte por saber que tinha colocado a vida de Sakura e Sarada em risco por causa de informações irrelevantes. Ele serrou o punho com força tentando esconder seus sentimentos diante de todos. Kakashi tinha razão, ele era apenas um homem egoísta. O pensamento lhe rondou ao mesmo tempo que ele olhou discretamente para Sakura, e a expressão neutra com que ela recebia a informação só o deixava mais culpado.

Ela nunca iria culpa-lo por nada.

— Nós mandamos dois esquadrões ninja para verificar os arredores, e junto de Suigetsu descobrimos novas informações. – Shikamaru disse depois que Kakashi sinalizou para que continuasse — Após a queda da barreira entramos no local e investigamos tudo, eliminamos a resistência e não achamos nada demais, porém acidentalmente Suigetsu acabou encontrando uma caverna subterrânea a alguns quilômetros. Lá encontramos algo interessante. Havia uma espécie de arvore e seus frutos eram Zetsus brancos. Achamos também inscrições numa das paredes da caverna, e aparentemente o clã de Kaguya é alienígena.

— Hein? – Naruto exclamou — Como assim, alienígena?

— São de outro planeta. Eles se alimentam da energia, do chakra, do planeta e vão embora. Aparentemente são parasitas que dificilmente são mortos. Vocês selaram Kaguya, então provavelmente não a veremos novamente, mas os outros talvez ainda estejam por ai vivos, talvez já estejam em nosso planeta.

— O que você quer dizer? – Sasuke perguntou pegando o papel que Shikamaru ofertava a ele.

— O que Shikamaru está tentando explicar é que há uma forma deles evitarem a morte. Ainda não está claro como, mas os indícios é que eles podem escolher um hospedeiro e eventualmente toma conta de seu corpo. Por isso há a possibilidade dos outros já estarem entre nós, adormecidos. – Kakashi disse sem muitos rodeios — Por isso preciso que você, Naruto, informe as bijuus já que tem um link direto com elas. Diga que tomem cuidado e entrem em contato se perceberem alguma movimentação estranha.

— Mas, Kakashi-sensei, nós vamos apenas esperar? – Naruto perguntou se sentindo aflito.

— É claro que não. Vamos proceder com uma investigação. Se achamos uma caverna com Zetsu então provavelmente haverá outras com outras informações. Atualmente estamos colhendo o máximo de informação presente nesse local, e então vamos destruir tudo.

Foi nesse momento que Sasuke interferiu, perguntando como fariam para identificar os locais desde que a descoberta dessa tal caverna tinha sido por completo acidente. Ele tinha resolvido focar nas informações diante de si e tentar esquecer aqueles sentimentos que insistiam em brotar, evitando olhar para Sakura toda vez que as informações lhe surgiam.

A resposta de Kakashi tinha sido vaga, ficava óbvio que ele não fazia ideia de como começar aquela busca. Pessoalmente, Sasuke queria dar uma olhada dentro daquele lugar porque poderia haver algo que só seu rinnegan poderia revelar, mas não sugeriu nada, porque no final das contas, quando olhou para o lado, viu Sakura visivelmente incomodada e remoendo alguma coisa.

— Quando você disse que destruiriam tudo, você inclui a vila? – Sakura perguntou de repente, se sentindo esquisita ainda pelo _eliminamos a resistência_ do relato primário.

— Não. – Kakashi disse olhando a como se soubesse o que estava pensando — Tivemos que lidar com o que sobrou do exército deles, mas não pretendemos hostilizar os civis. Vamos recolher o que precisamos e sair. Se algum deles quiser integrar em nossa vila, então serão bem-vindos.

A resposta do homem era calma. Ele resistiu ao impulso de chegar perto dela e confortá-la porque sabia como ela deveria estar se sentindo com relação a tudo aquilo. Por mais que ele quisesse dizer que não haveriam mais mortes, o fato era que ele precisava proceder com aquela investigação e não podia mentir pra ela, apenas assegurar que tudo seria feito para causar o menor dano possível.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sustentou aquela expressão um tanto melancólica sabendo que não podia pedir muito mais que isso. Foi Naruto que colocou uma mão no ombro da moça e a confortou com seu olhar amoroso. Kakashi quis agradecer a ele, mas não era o momento.

— Você vai permitir que pessoas dessa vila venham pra Konoha? – Sasuke perguntou depois de um tempo — Não é uma boa ideia. Você não sabe do que são capazes.

— Sasuke-kun! – Sakura exclamou olhando para o homem um tanto incrédula, se livrando da mão de Naruto para deixar qualquer conforto para trás — Konoha invadiu a vila, matamos homens, _eu matei várias pessoas ali_, pessoas das quais eu cuidei! – E sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais aflita, os sentimentos que tanto lutava para deixar numa caixa começando a vazar em cascata — O mínimo que podemos fazer é oferecer uma alternativa!

Todos sabiam que Sasuke estava acostumado com chacinas desde sua infância. Algo em Sasuke havia ficado sangrento e perigoso, Sakura entendia isso e todos os outros também, mas ele nunca falava sobre isso, nunca deixava muito claro o que tinha feito durante seu tempo com Orochimaru, e também nunca pareceu abalado por ter que matar os outros. Mas aquela era uma missão pela qual Sakura fora responsável, não ele. Era dever dela interceder pelo bem daquele povo e saber que ele queria claramente condená-los lhe deixava irritada.

— Alternativa? Eles cultuaram Kaguya durante toda sua vida, você acha que eles vão simplesmente abandonar o lar deles e vir a Konoha buscando paz?

— Eu os conheço! São pessoas assim como eu e você!

— São pessoas das quais estamos tirando tudo – Ele disse com sua voz impassível — Se souberem que foi você quem permitiu que tudo fosse pelos ares, então vão querer se vingar. Não seja ingênua.

Sakura hesitou por um segundo antes de sentir-se furiosa com as palavras do Uchiha. Sim, ele tinha razão em ter cuidado, mas ainda eram pessoas. Ela viveu por meses ali e eles cuidaram dela, lhe deram um lar quando pensaram que ela não tinha nada. Sim, ela fez o que precisava fazer, mas muitos ali não mereciam o que aconteceu. Ela só queria ter saído dali sem ferir muito mais do que já tinha feito, mas naquele instante maldito ela viu o rosto de Kozu imerso em sua raiva e logo após as chamas negras.

— Sasuke, não somos tiranos – Kakashi disse percebendo a agitação em Sakura — Sim, eles podem querer se vingar, mas o disfarce de Sakura não foi comprometido, e se algum deles resolver integrar a vila, então serão monitorados até sabermos que não são um perigo. Eu não faria nada para prejudicar a segurança de Sakura. _Você sabe disso._

— É da minha esposa e filha que estamos falando. – O Uchiha disse de repente fazendo Kakashi arquear uma sobrancelha com o discurso inflamado.

— Esposa? – Sakura questionou imediatamente sentindo sua irritação crescer com a presunção do homem — Sasuke, estamos divorciados. – Relembrou vendo-o recuar — Se a minha proteção significa a morte de todas aquelas pessoas, então eu abdico dela, e não ouse colocar esse peso sobre as costas da minha filha.

Eles se olharam por um longo momento. Sasuke tinha as sobrancelhas unidas em incredulidade, era como se ele estivesse tentando entender o que tinha sido aquilo de repente. Os olhos verdes estavam cheios de mágoas como ele nunca tinha visto. Sasuke não entendia o que tinha dito de tão grave, qual foi sua transgressão dessa vez. Estava fazendo o que deveria ser feito, não é? Protegendo-as.

— Oe, oe! – Naruto disse interferindo imediatamente — Não vamos transformar isso numa discussão maior do que deve ser.

A voz de Naruto quebrou a tensão, Sakura girou o olhar para o canto da sala, sentindo uma repentina raiva que não sabia que tinha ali dentro. Sua respiração era pesada e ela lembrava de cada coisa que havia feito naqueles meses longe de Konoha, de cada rosto que lhe era amigável, de cada consulta.

Kozu era com certeza o rosto mais presente naqueles pensamentos, porque ele havia se apaixonado por ela e a aceitado logo nos primeiros dias. Sem ele, salvar Sasuke não teria sido possível, e no final ele fora sacrificado pelo seu desejo de vingança.

Ela serrou o punho com força, sentindo que poderia quebrar qualquer coisa a qualquer momento.

— Naruto tem razão. – Shikamaru falou antes que qualquer outro tomasse voz — Chamamos vocês aqui para informar dos resultados dessa missão. Como vamos operar daqui pra frente não tem a ver com vocês. – O Nara informou de maneira profissional — Sasuke, você pediu uma licença então aproveite-a, Naruto você não deve mais sair da vila sem permissão ou escolta, é importante que você entenda a situação.

— Hai. – Ele disse de maneira séria, sentindo-se incomodado com o clima instaurado. Sasuke não respondeu absolutamente nada e Naruto não conseguia compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, porque no fundo toda essa discussão não parecia ser unicamente sobre o destino daquela vila.

— É isto, estão dispensados – Shikamaru disse rapidamente percebendo que Kakashi parecia de repente estar em outro lugar enquanto olhava para Sakura sem nenhum pudor.

Esta, no entanto, apenas saltou com velocidade na direção da janela aberta. Kakashi, em seu reflexo perfeito, a acompanhou com o olhar. Antes de saltar, por um curto momento, os olhos se encontraram entre os sentimentos tempestuosos que a atingiam com força. Ele se sentiu perdido por um momento quando ela desapareceu, porque de alguma forma ele sentiu que a magoa dela era direcionada a ele, e quando virou o rosto encontrou Naruto com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Sasuke com uma expressão traída.

Kakashi não sabia o que eles tinham conversado, mas claramente ela ainda não havia contado nada a ninguém. Era possível que Sasuke desconfiasse de alguma coisa àquela altura, afinal o tinha observado durante todo o momento que tiveram enquanto estavam na maternidade em seu último encontro. Naruto, no entanto, poderia estar começando a ter uma ideia de como as coisas estavam se configurando.

Ele suspirou.

— Hmmm – Shikamaru disse de repente quebrando o silêncio absurdamente pesado naquela sala. Ele, que não estava envolvido naquele drama, quase conseguia tocar o ar de tão denso que se encontrava. Cada um imerso em seu próprio pensamento e o Nara apenas conseguia ver uma mulher que havia passado por tanta coisa ser, mais uma vez, incompreendida.

— O que? – Naruto perguntou meio que querendo se livrar daquele clima.

Shikamaru não sabia se tinha sido a conversa que tinha tido com Temari a muito tempo ou se fora a maternidade que estava vivendo com a esposa, ele não tinha certeza do porquê, mas se sentia estranhamente empático com ela, muito mais do que já fora com Naruto, Kakashi e até mesmo Sasuke. Ele suspirou quando ouviu Naruto e sua obvia pergunta.

A verdade é que todos eles eram um bando de idiotas.

Sasuke era o pior de todos, porque não conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente sem que as pessoas o conduzissem a isso. Era estranho pensar que o homem com o melhor olho de todo o mundo não conseguia ver certas coisas com clareza. Naruto era desatento por si só e depois do casamento com Hinata, ele estava simplesmente deixando várias coisas sobre Sakura e seus amigos passarem despercebido. Em outra época, ele já teria arrancado dela o que quer que fosse o problema.

E ali estava Kakashi, e Shikamaru sequer sabia por onde começar com ele.

— Vocês deviam ir pra casa – O Nara disse para Sasuke e Naruto — Ou pro hospital, já que Hinata e Sarada estão lá.

— Ah, sim! – E de repente Naruto já não pensava mais em Sakura, o que fez Shikamaru balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Droga! Você vem, Sasuke? – Perguntou, mas o homem não respondeu, ficou olhando para Kakashi como se estivesse esperando que este dissesse alguma coisa.

— E quanto a você, Kakashi – Disse o Nara ignorando os outros dois porque já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Porque havia alguém que claramente precisava de apoio. — Você devia ir atrás dela. _Ela parecia querer que você fizesse isso._

Eles se encararam por um longo momento e Kakashi não pode evitar deixar de escapar uma pequena risada, fazendo o Nara sorrir com o canto da boca. Era verdade, Kakashi lhe tinha oferecido o mesmo conselho a algum tempo atrás em Iwa, era o momento de Shikamaru retribuir o favor.

— Eu pareço querer ir atrás dela? – Kakashi perguntou parecendo, de repente, muito cumplice de Shikamaru.

— Bem, sim. – O outro respondeu logo de cara e sem rodeios, não importando o que os outros dois achariam daquele diálogo.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos sem querer interromper porque parecia haver muita coisa nas entrelinhas daquele diálogo, parecia que de alguma forma Shikamaru estava tentando dizer alguma coisa não apenas a Kakashi, mas para todos eles.

O Hokage, no entanto, não deu muita importância, apesar de todos ali saberem que ele provavelmente pegou todas as charadas subentendidas naquela conversa estranha.

— Você cuida do resto? – Perguntou indo para a janela, mirando Konoha em sua tarde nublada.

— Posso? – Perguntou pretencioso. Não faria nada sem que ele dissesse que poderia, afinal.

— Deixo tudo em suas mãos.

.

.

.

A agua escorria fria para suas mãos em concha, acumulando-a a ali para logo sem seguida jogá-las no rosto. Não adiantava em nada, mesmo tentando achar uma ponta naquele gigantesco emaranhado de emoções, Sakura ainda sentia que nada fazia sentido. Estava perdida como um animal indefeso no meio de um pântano escuro. Seus olhos insistiam em chorar como se fosse a única forma que sabiam de externalizar tudo aquilo. Era preciso colocar tudo aquilo para fora, mas de que forma? Eram tantas coisas acumuladas por tanto tempo.

Seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro era meramente a de alguém que não sabia mais como se encontrar. Suas mãos agarraram as laterais da pia sem nenhuma força real ali, era como se finalmente todos os seus sentimentos fatigados estivessem dominando seu corpo, enfraquecendo seu corpo e seu espirito.

Apertou os olhos com força enquanto se rendia aos instintos mais simples. Chorou com força sem conseguir se segurar, seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela acocorou no chão no banheiro, apoiando uma mão na parede e a outra em seu rosto, envergonhada pelos soluços que ninguém além de si mesmo ouvia. De alguma forma ela queria esquecer de tudo, queria deixar tudo sair desde o começo, mas como ela poderia?

Aquela missão tinha tirado tudo de si, e ainda que tivesse concluído e retornado, ainda que houvesse alguém que precisava dela mais do que todos, ainda assim Sakura se sentia como se não fosse digna de continuar. Estava exausta, derrotada pela avalanche das coisas que tinha suprimido, que tinha decidido não pensar, tudo vinha de todos os lados. Sentimentos que ela havia esquecido, rancores que ela achou ter superado, mágoas que a muito tempo não a afetavam.

— Sakura?

É claro. Ele tinha que estar ali. Ela não poderia sofrer sozinha em sua própria miséria sem plateia. O mandou ir embora com a voz embargada pelo choro, sufocada pelos soluços. Queria ficar sozinha, queria poder deixar-se ser consumida por todos os dias que passou naquela vila, por todos os rostos que traiu, por todas as memórias que tentou não fazer. Queria odiar seus companheiros por fazê-la viver tudo aquilo, queria questionar o significado de ser uma ninja, queria...

— Não, Sakura, fale comigo.

Queria que ele fosse embora.

Queria que ele parasse de usar aquele tom de voz com ela, que parasse de se preocupar, que a ignorasse como ele costumava fazer sempre que achava que ela ia escolher Sasuke. Queria que só por hoje ele fosse essa pessoa.

Mas ele ainda estava ali.

— Falar o que? – Ela disse tentando controlar seu choro compulsório — Falar o quê, Kakashi? Você sempre fala tudo por nós dois, o que resta para mim?

— Eu disse que ia escutar o que você tivesse pra falar – Ele disse — Eu to aqui pra isso.

— _Vá embora_ – Ela pediu mais uma vez sem saber se tinha algo para falar a ele. A verdade é que temia que qualquer coisa que dissesse pudesse magoá-lo àquela altura. Tudo estava tão confuso, tinham tantas coisas se misturando naquele momento que ela só queria viver aquele caos por si mesma.

— Não... – A voz dele era firme — O que você tiver pra mim, o que tiver ai dentro de você, eu to aqui pra ouvir.

— Droga! Porque você age dessa forma sempre! – A voz da mulher saiu num estouro — Eu não preciso da sua pena, não preciso que me trate como uma porcelana que pode quebrar a qualquer momento! Você me deixa e vai embora, some e depois aparece do nada! É sempre assim! Se você acha que não pode lidar com isso então só diga, droga!

— Eu quis te dar espaço – Disse vendo as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela enquanto ela se levantava de seu estado, falhando miseravelmente em suas tentativas de se controlar. — Eu não sabia o que você queria.

— Mas eu te disse exatamente o que eu queria! – A voz dela era quase desesperada, ela deu as costas a ele percebendo que não iria aguentar se olhasse para ele — Eu te disse, queria ficar com você! – E então as palavras ficaram suspensas naquela sala como se fossem eternas.

Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa de costas para Kakashi enquanto este se sentia um completo desastre diante de tudo. Era um tolo por achar que ela precisava de espaço porque tudo o que tinha visto dela desde que tinha acordado era a vontade dela de estar com ele, desde o pedido débil de que ele permanecesse com ela naquela cama de hospital até o seu apressado para que pudessem esclarecer as coisas.

— Você sempre assume que eu não vou te escolher. Você foge e me deixa, como se quisesse isso, Kakashi. Parece que você só quer que eu fique com ele, e droga, eu acabei de voltar dessa missão infernal, eu fiquei meses longe de todos vivendo com medo por mim e pela filha que eu achei que era sua!

E a cada palavra, Sakura sentia cada vez mais os sentimentos sendo arrancados de sua alma, ela não podia mais mantê-los ali dentro consumindo a si mesma, agora era tarde demais. Mesmo que sua mente gritasse para que ela parasse antes que os danos fossem permanentes, ela não conseguia parar, porque era tudo tão pesado e denso, era tudo tão violento dentro dela que era feri-lo ou ferir a si mesma.

— Me desculpa – Pediu por fim, sentindo que não havia nenhuma justificativa para o que tinha feito — Eu deixei você ir, eu não fiz nada pra te impedir. Sakura, eu devia ter ido no seu lugar. Eu devia ter ido te salvar.

Era aquele seu pensamento mais frequente, aquilo que o torturava toda noite e que ele não podia se livrar. Ele devia ter ido porque ninguém ousaria pará-lo uma vez que fosse, mas então porque ele não tinha ido? Porque ele a deixou ir daquela maneira?

— Para, Kakashi! – Ela pediu com seus soluços se intensificando cada vez mais, porque finalmente ela percebia que no meio de tudo aquilo, o núcleo de tudo era exatamente isso. Ela esperou por ele. No fundo, durante aqueles meses em que tentou não pensar e não sentir, Sakura esperava Kakashi aparecer como sempre fazia, e mesmo no final, mesmo quando parecia que tudo havia acabado, ela o queria ali.

E ela sabia que ele não tinha culpa de nada, que no final das contas tudo ocorreu como deveria acontecer, mas havia essa parte dela que não conseguia se desfazer da sensação de que ele havia se afastado porque acreditou que ela estava se afastando. E ela odiava que ele não pudesse simplesmente confiar nela e em seus sentimentos, porque ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia os quão poderosos eram os sentimentos dela.

— Sakura, por favor – Pediu sentindo o peito apertar, sentindo ela escapar lentamente, não apenas de si, mas de tudo. Sakura era linda porque era viva e brilhante, mas agora ela estava num lugar escuro e triste, e enquanto o choro dela se tornava mais audível, ele percebia os efeitos das suas ações.

Sakura não era uma ANBU, não tinha nenhum tipo de treinamento para aguentar meses daquele jeito. Aquela decisão de coloca-la naquela missão tinha se transformado num abuso mental que tinha durado muito mais do que ela podia aguentar, e ele sabia disso, ele tentou fazer com que ela não fosse a sua maneira, mas a verdade era que quando se tratava de Sasuke, Kakashi sempre tendia a recuar.

Ela o amava e ele não sabia como lidar com isso ainda que repetidamente ela dissesse que estava ali com ele. Sim, porque ele tinha assumido que ele sempre seria o segundo na vida dela, aquele que estaria ali porque ela não podia ficar com quem tinha escolhido. Era algo que ele só se dava conta agora, enquanto dava passos na direção dela, puxando os braços resistentes e a abraçando, colocando-a no lugar de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído.

— Me deixa, Kakashi! – Ela se debateu dentro daquele abraço, tentando se soltar enquanto ele a prendia ali — Você sempre desiste de mim! Você sempre me deixa! Você nunca luta por mim! – E jogava todas aquelas verdades que o atingiam onde mais doíam, reforçando os erros que cometeu desde sempre.

— Eu sei – Era a única coisa que ele podia dizer — Eu sei, Sakura – Repetiu sem soltá-la, sentindo que ela cansava de tentar sair, que lentamente ela aceitava o que ele tinha a oferecer ali — Eu sei que falhei com você, e que você merece alguém melhor que eu – Disse a envolvendo como se pudesse tirar todos aqueles medos de dentro dela, com uma segurança que ele não tinha ideia de onde vinha, mas que estava ali motivando-o — Por isso eu vou me tornar alguém melhor pra você, então me dê mais uma chance. – Pediu enquanto ela finalmente cedia, agarrando o tecido de suas vestes e deixando os soluços escaparem contra o seu peito.

— Kakashi... – Sua voz débil disse em agonia, e ele apenas a abraçava fazendo-a perceber que ele estava ali e que sempre estaria. — Eu só queria voltar pra casa, pra você... Eu só queria que aquilo terminasse logo... Kakashi... Eu tive tanto medo..

E todas as palavras lhe feriam, e ele não fazia ideia de como curá-la, mas ainda assim estava ali suportando o peso daquilo junto a ela, segurando-a para nunca mais soltar. Naquele momento, entre a agonia de seu choro e a devastação provocada pelas suas emoções, Kakashi a fez eternamente dele.

— Você tá em casa agora – Ele disse num tom baixo apenas para ela escutar — Já acabou, Sakura – Disse erguendo o rosto dela para ver os olhos verdes tão tristes, e tão bonitos — Tá tudo bem agora. – Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela, enxugando as lágrimas dela com os polegares — Eu tive tanto medo de não te ver de novo, tanto medo...

E como se fosse magnetismo, ele não conseguia para de olhá-la, ele não conseguia evitar acariciar seu rosto, e de repente era ele quem revivia todos aqueles meses de angustia. Podia até ser um pouco egoísta e talvez ele não devesse, mas naquele momento, Kakashi deixou-se ficar vulnerável, e inevitavelmente seu choro começava a brotar.

Sakura arregalou seus olhos quando o viu simplesmente admitir tanta coisa em um simples gesto. Ele enxugou aquele rastro de lágrima que sua máscara absorvia rapidamente, mas ainda assim estava ali. Sim, ele também havia sofrido, e sim tinham sido momentos diferentes, e sim ela o entendia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, ela também não precisava dizer mais nada.

Tinham chegado num ponto em que não podiam mais voltar atrás, porque eram sentimentos muito intensos, muitos densos.

— Eu to aqui – Ela pediu o puxando para si, sendo dessa vez o amparo que ele precisava — Eu to aqui, Kakashi – Repetiu sentindo que nada seria igual a antes, que as coisas agora eram muito maiores do que ela e ele, que não podiam mais evitar ou ir contra esse sentimento que os uniam.

— Sakura, nunca mais_, nunca_, eu vou te deixar ir numa missão assim novamente – Disse de repente — E se você inventar de ser teimosa e ir mesmo sem permissão, então eu vou atrás de você e te trazer de volta no mesmo segundo.

— Combinado. – Deu um breve sorriso enquanto ele lhe beijava a testa por um longo momento, sentindo uma nova energia nascer enquanto a tempestade que lhe invadiu momentos antes se dissipava. Ainda havia muita coisa dentro dela, ainda havia todos aqueles sentimentos, mas agora ela se sentia mais leve e disposta a lidar com tudo, porque ele estava ali, porque ele tinha ficado.

Porque mesmo depois de tudo, pelo menos essa parte de sua vida estava inteira.

— E eu recebi o seu recado – Ele disse em seguida, se afastando apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos — E, Sakura, eu também te amo.

.

.

.

OI MENINES, TUTO POM?

AHAHAHA

Demorei? Não tanto, né? Vamos lá!

Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de ser escrito, e eu só chorei horrores nesse final porque eu sou estou sensível. Esse diálogo da Sakura com o Kakashi teve umas três versões, mas eu sentia que faltava algo, provavelmente eu não estava no momento de escrever isso. Eu precisei ir numa parte da minha vida que eu não vou muitas vezes para escrever isso, então espero que consigam sentir a intensidade das palavras e gostem!

Deus, aconteceu tanta coisa, né? Eu coloquei muito diálogo porque era como se eles não pudessem ficar sozinhos, porque se ficassem, iriam desabar. Foi um modo de dizer que cada qual estava simplesmente tentando não pensar demais e simplesmente agir, porque quando eles param para pensar ou acabam inseguros, ou tem pesadelos, ou sentem um enorme vazio e por ai vai, então tentaram se manter ocupados.

Quem ai queria ver as fraudas bordadas que Kakashi mandou fazer? AHAHAHAH É um homem muito orgulhoso de seus cachorros!

Bem, e quanto a Sasuke? Eu não deixei explicito onde ele se encontra ali. Agora que ele está em Konoha e tem uma filha, vários medos começam a surgir e ele agora tem que enfrentar novas coisas no meio de toda essa bagunça. É engraçado como ele e Naruto acabam no mesmo ponto mas de formas diferentes, eu adoro essa dualidade deles, queria explorar mais mas não é o momento. Nem sei se vai ter um momento pra isso também, hahaaha.

Fortes emoções nos aguardam no próximo capítulo!

Vou tentar voltar antes do final do mês, mas como sempre sem promessas!

Continuem comigo, deixem tudo em minhas mãos!

.

* * *

**Bela21:** Cara, eu ainda fico de cara sobre como o Kishimoto simplesmente não teve a ideia de por um ou dois muleques um pouco mais velhos AHAHAHA sério, é surreal que todo mundo tenha tido filho ao mesmo tempo AHAHAHAH

Eu acho que a Sakura pensou bastante nisso enquanto estava com a Ino, elas conversaram muito sobre isso e as dúvidas que Sakura tinha. Ino sempre foi uma mulher muito mais prática do que Sakura, então ela ajudou a outra a entender que ela não podia colocar o peso das decisões dela na Sarada, ela não podia simplesmente ficar com Sasuke porque Sarada existe, então Sakura absorveu isso mas ainda assim... Sasuke é o Sasuke. É difícil para ela se desfazer isso uma vez que ele tem tantos problemas, e ela quer estar com ele, mas não mais como amante.

Então tudo chegou nessa situação inevitável que ela colocou tudo pra fora e o Kakashi permaneceu ali, porque ele já tinha decidido isso, mas agora os contornos dessa relação ficaram cada vez mais nítidos pra ele.

Ai, só sofrencia. Proxima fic vai ser mais sossegada, kkkk precisamos acalmar nosso Kokoro.

Brigada pela review bela s2 continua comigo que a gente sofre junta! Ahahahah

.

* * *

**Sp1903:** HELLOUUUU, bem vinda ao meu mundo mágico KakaSaku! AHAHAH

Obrigada por ler, espero que continue comigo e comente os próximos capítulos! Fico muito feliz em saber que tem gente nova me lendo! Novamente, seja bem vinda e espero que goste!

.

* * *

É ISTO AMADAS, VAMO QUE VAMO PQ EU QUERO É TRETA


	15. Daqui por diante

_._

_Capítulo XIV_

_**Daqui por diante**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sem saber quanto tempo havia passado, eles ficaram por um longo momento deitados na cama onde ela narrava todos os acontecimentos de sua missão, detalhe por detalhe, enquanto ele apenas ouvia pacientemente. Não havia julgamentos e ela sentia que poderia lhe contar cada coisa inescrupulosa que teve que fazer, cada momento em que achou que tudo estava perdido, todas as transgressões e seus medos.

Era estranho estar em sua cama, a meia luz, com o homem que amava logo ali do lado em silêncio, apenas ouvindo e concordando com a cabeça, emitindo ruídos vez ou outra para que ela soubesse que ele estava alí prestando atenção. Ela não estava acostumada a ter esse tipo de tratamento, mas estava feliz que Kakashi se dispusesse a ser essa pessoa para ela, afinal, fora ele quem sugeriu aquilo, que ela lhe contasse tudo detalhe por detalhe.

Sendo ele quem era e com a história que tinha, Kakashi sabia do que estava falando. Ele lhe disse que falar aquilo tudo em voz alta ia ajudar, mesmo que ela tivesse que reviver memórias dolorosas nesse processo. No começo, tudo parecia horrível e ela teve medo de expor tantas coisas, de ficar vulnerável naquele nível, mas era Kakashi ali, e se havia alguém que entendia todos esses processos esse alguém era ele.

Então ela falou e falou. Chorou em alguns momentos, se distanciou em outros. Riu, se confundiu. Ela se deixou levar por todas as memórias que tinha desde o momento em que saiu de Iwa ao encontro de Suigetsu, e Kakashi a escutou pacientemente, a envolvendo em um abraço ora frouxo ora apertado. Dando-lhe beijos na temporã, lhe fazendo um carinho no torso.

No final de tudo aquilo, quando finalmente lhe contou sobre sua ultima memória, ela ficou num longo silêncio vendo o tempo correr tão devagar e tranquilo. Ela conseguia ver as partículas flutuando na brisa que entrava pela janela juntamente com a luz que iluminava aquele cômodo. Os pés de Kakashi balançavam de um lado pro outro e ela sentia que poderia dormir não fosse o sentimento agridoce que lhe invadia.

De fato, ele tinha total razão. Se sentia melhor depois de tudo aquilo, se sentia bem que estivesse ali no conforto dos braços masculinos enquanto fazia um relato tão pessoal e cheio de dúvidas. Ele não tinha feito um só comentário nem lhe perturbado sobre o que ela podia ter feito de diferente, porque isso já não importava desde que ela não fosse em nenhuma outra missão desse tipo. Ele lhe deu todos esses momentos longos de silêncio e contemplação.

E agora, finalmente, ela se sentia um pouco mais como ela mesma, como a mulher que era viciada em trabalho e tinha uma vida tranquila em termos.

— Obrigada por ouvir – Ela disse num timbre suave, sua voz mesclando a calmaria que aquele quarto assumia.

— Eu tô aqui para o que você precisar. – Disse com um afago nos cabelos dela — Senti falta de ficar com você a tarde toda, sem fazer nada.

Ela riu tranquila, se aninhando ainda mais no homem ao seu lado, pensando agora sobre tudo o que tinham passado desde o principio até estarem ali, naquela tarde amena.

— Kakashi – Chamou inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo melhor — Sobre Sarada... Eu realmente não fazia ideia de que ela não era nossa filha.

Os olhos dele não lhe revelaram muita coisa e Sakura não sabia dizer se era porque estava procurando por um sentimento especifico ou porque ele estava tão tranquilo a ponto de conseguir esconder qualquer sentimento adverso que tinha.

— Eu sei que não – Foi a resposta dele, tão suave quanto o clima — Eu não vou negar que tive raiva quando descobri, mas... Eu não sei, Sakura... Mas quando a coloquei nos braços parecia que nada mais importava, sabe? Era como o Asuma costumava falar, as crianças tem um poder estranho de nos dar esperança.

A mulher demorou seu olhar no dele enquanto a mente do homem ia a algum lugar que Sakura não conseguia acompanhar. Parecia genuinamente bem, até mesmo resolvido sobre o assunto.

— Então tá tudo bem sobre...

— Vocês eram casados, Sakura – Ele disse percebendo onde ela queria chegar — Eu não tinha o direito de te cobrar nada naquela época. Também não quero ser leviano, eu fiquei muito irritado com o mundo porque eu realmente queria que ela fosse minha filha e eu achei que você fosse escolher ele quando acordasse, mas você tem razão, mesmo que eu tenha te dado o benefício da dúvida no final das contas eu deveria ter me imposto mais em tudo.

— Quando Ino me contou tudo, eu fiquei me perguntando se você me aceitaria mesmo assim.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com a declaração e eles se encararam por um curto momento até ele abrir um sorriso.

— Sakura, nunca passou pela minha cabeça fazer algo assim. Eu estava desesperado para ter você.

Sakura girou o corpo, passando a perna por cima dele e sentando em cima do homem para olhá-lo bem nos olhos. Eles sustentaram aquele olhar divertido um com o outro e ela amarrou os cabelos no alto.

— Mas você sabe que agora é duas pelo preço de uma, não é? – Falou se inclinando para frente enquanto ele apoiava o corpo nos cotovelos para ir ao encontro dela.

— Só vejo vantagens. – E então ela abaixava a máscara dele, finalmente o beijando depois de um longo tempo. As mãos femininas seguravam o rosto do homem enquanto aprofundava aquele beijo sôfrego. Eles se reconheciam ali, se descobriam de novo e se reencontravam, dessa fez muito mais intensos, com uma certeza que era refletida naquele gesto.

Tomando um impulso para frente, ele a abraçou completamente enquanto a moça começava a rir mantendo seus lábios colados aos dele. Eles se olharam a centímetros um do outro e ele se deleitava com o jeito honesto que Sakura revelava naquele final de tarde. Ela havia voltado a ser ela mesma, com aquela personalidade gentil que sempre tivera.

As mãos delas se emaranharam no cabelo dele enquanto eles mantinham o olhar divertido um no outro, percebendo que finalmente haviam encontrado o ponto de equilíbrio, que haviam chegado nesse lugar estável onde suas cartas estavam todas expostas. Não havia mais espaço para incerteza ou segredos. Sakura estava nesse relacionamento com tudo que tinha e Kakashi havia aceitado ficar independente das dificuldades.

— Temos que contar aos meninos – Ela disse de repente e a frase não corrompia o momento.

— Hã – Kakashi soltou estalando a língua enquanto acariciava as costas da moça, sentindo os dedos dela no seu cabelo lhe provocando as sensações mais gostosas — Sobre isso, acho que... Eles meio que já devem estar sabendo, nesse momento.

As mãos da moça pararam seus movimentos no mesmo instante e ela encarou Kakashi completamente confusa, saindo da sua boca apenas um pequeno e confuso...

— O que?

.

.

.

Com a barriga enorme e a notícia de que deveria repousar o máximo que pudesse, Hinata se sentia satisfeita ao auge dos seus oito meses de gravidez. Apesar de todas as desventuras de se estar grávida, ela se sentia grata por não ter tido maiores problemas do que enjoos matinais e pés inchados. Até mesmo seu pai quando soube da notícia acabou amolecendo.

Boruto não levaria o sobrenome Hyuuga e mesmo que despertasse o byakugan, ele não teria que usar o selo de controle da família secundária. Tudo isso é claro tinha vido também das habilidades de Hanabi de convencer seu pai sobre um melhor rumo para o clã. A moça estava se mostrando muito mais aberta a mudança e isso favorecia sua posição na sucessão.

Parecia que tudo estava convergindo para que as coisas se desenrolassem da melhor forma possível e isso era tudo que ela mais queria em sua vida, depois de tantas dificuldades, ela merecia uma gravidez tranquila e um parto pacífico.

Naquele dia ela havia saído para fazer alguns exames com Naruto a tiracolo. O esposo sempre a acompanhava, mas achou que deveria prestar suporte ao amigo desde que ele estava passando por problemas pessoais. Particularmente Hinata preferia que o homem pudesse prestar ajuda pro Uchiha solitário uma vez que conhecia as intensões de Sakura sobre viver com Kakashi em definitivo.

Correndo o risco de soar como Shikamaru, Hinata qualificava aquela situação como_ problemática._ Sakura havia estado naquela missão perigosa por tanto tempo e retornado com uma filha. Num primeiro momento é claro que todos que conheciam a história da moça acharam que era o futuro Hatake, mas o destino sempre gostou de dificultar as coisas para a kunoichi médica, que acabou descobrindo ter dado a luz ao futuro do clã Uchiha.

Hinata e Sakura já tinham se visto e conversado um pouco, mas Naruto estava presente no momento e elas não puderam simplesmente ser honestas uma com a outra, e a princesa Hyuuga ansiava por sentar com a moça e poderem ter aquele tipo de conversa que só conseguiam ter intimamente. Hinata queria saber de tudo e não por isso, mas por Sakura. Queria ver os olhos dela para determinar se estava realmente bem.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela voltou para casa sozinha depois de ser avisada que seu esposo teve uma urgência no escritório Hokage. Pessoalmente, ela até apreciava seus momentos sozinha ultimamente, afinal Naruto tinha um excesso de cuidado que as vezes lhe soava como um fardo. Ela estava grávida, e isso não significava que estava inválida. Então ela acabou aproveitando para comprar algumas coisas no mercado e carregar as próprias sacolas.

Ela entrou em casa e tirou as sandálias calmamente, foi para a cozinha e guardou tudo o que tinha comprado, feliz por poder escolher sem Naruto tagarelando tanto, afinal para ela, fazer compras era como uma terapia particular, e ela sempre preferia fazer aquilo sozinha. Não que ela achasse o marido inconveniente, mas ele estava cercando-a de uma maneira que a fazia querer parir o mais rápido possível.

Foi depois de um momento que o seu esposo finalmente chegou em casa de uma maneira atípica. Ele não se anunciou como geralmente fazia, parecia distraído e confuso. Hinata não disse nada, apenas esperou que ele entrasse e se sentasse na cadeira da cozinha sem fazer muito barulho. Ele a olhou em seguida, os olhos azuis determinados e ela franziu o cenho se perguntando o que havia acontecido.

O casal se encarou por um momento sem que seus olhos desviassem um do outro. Havia uma tensão ali que Hinata nunca havia recebido de Naruto, mas ela não recuou, o devolveu no mesmo nível ainda que não soubesse do que se tratava aquele confronto.

— Você sabia, não é? – Ele perguntou com seus olhos azuis queimando no mais intenso dos fogos — Sabia sobre a Sakura-chan e o Kakashi-sensei.

A mulher temeu ter vacilado no momento final. Ela não sabia se ele havia conseguido notar a sutil mudança em seu semblante, algo que remetia mais a preocupação do que qualquer outra coisa, mas a verdade era que ela já esperava o momento em que Naruto inevitavelmente iria descobrir sobre essa relação.

— Sim – Ela respondeu depois de um momento. Hinata poderia mentir e sustentar tal mentira até que Naruto simplesmente acreditasse nela, porque em algum momento isso aconteceria, mas ela não queria fazer isso. Ela não queria que seu relacionamento fosse envolvido em mentiras, principalmente sobre algo que não havia nenhuma necessidade de mentir. — Eu já sabia.

A cabeça dele balançou negativamente em reprovação. Ele sinalizava seu desagrado ao passo que ela continuava em sua posição austera porque acreditava veementemente no que havia feito por Sakura. Eles trocaram olhares e ela viu em Naruto aquela coisa pungente crescendo dentro dele.

— Porque você não me disse, Hinata? – Perguntou com seu rosto sério e um tanto entristecido, como se uma decepção o tivesse invadido de repente — Porque eu tive que saber disso por Shikamaru? Já é complicado lidar com isso sabendo que a Sakura-chan não pôde me contar, mas você...? Porque, Hinata?

— Não era algo meu, Naruto – Ela disse mantendo sua expressão. Naruto já parecia desolado aquela altura, e se ela vacilasse, então poderia acabar pedindo perdão por algo que ela definitivamente não lamentava — Eu não podia te contar algo que foi confiado a mim, mas que não me pertencia. Não sei porque Shikamaru te contou isso, mas também não cabia a ele.

— Kakashi permitiu – Naruto se limitou a dizer antes que as coisas se prolongassem — O time 7 tinha sido convocado no escritório Hokage. Sakura-chan e Sasuke brigaram e Kakashi acabou sendo a pessoa que foi atrás dela. – Ele contou parecendo atordoado — O mais estranho em tudo isso, Hinata, é que sempre esteve na minha cara o tempo todo.

A mulher permaneceu em silêncio tentando medir os sentimentos de Naruto. Havia um óbvio incomodo estampado na maneira com que ele falava e agia. Cada breve movimento, sua entonação e postura, tudo revelava esse sentimento confuso que rondava o homem e a mulher não sabia dizer como aquilo o estava afetando. Sakua sempre foi um alguém importante pra Naruto e talvez não saber de algo tão relevante na vida dela o fizesse sentir como se estivesse de fora.

Mas talvez fosse muito mais profundo que isso.

— Eu entendo a Sakura-chan não ter me dito nada – O loiro continuou e Hinata se perguntou se ele ainda estava falando com ela ou se era uma conversa com ele mesmo — Eu entendo que ela deve ter tido medo, mas você... – E sua expressão era de confusão — Nós somos casados. Escolhemos compartilhar uma vida juntos. Se você tivesse me dito na época, se você tivesse me falado, então eu não teria feito metade daquelas coisas.

— Naruto, não cabia a mim. – Disse querendo que ele entendesse o ponto, que ele pudesse perceber que ela não era a culpada das coisas terem acontecido daquele jeito.

— Eu incentivei Sasuke a procurar por ela. Disse que ele deveria lutar mais pela Sakura-chan, que ela merecia isso dele depois de tudo o que passaram – A voz dele era impassível — Mas se eu soubesse que o coração dela já não pertencia mais a ele, então... Eu poderia ter poupado Sasuke dessa esperança inútil.

— E o que você teria feito? – Hinata perguntou de repente enquanto ele a olhava parecendo confuso com a pergunta — Se tivesse descoberto na época em que eu descobri, se eu tivesse te contado, o que você teria feito?

Aquela troca intensa de olhares se sustentou por um longo momento. Era visível no azul daqueles olhos que Naruto estava tentando encontrar uma resposta para aquela pergunta, tentando definir como aquela pessoa que ele era se posicionaria diante de tal revelação, tentando imaginar como teria acontecido se Hinata lhe contasse. Eram tantas hipóteses.

— Foi naquele dia, não é? – Ele perguntou de repente — Que fomos àquela caverna subterrânea.

— Sim. – Ela não mentiria para ele. Não havia motivos para hesitar em suas respostas dali por diante, principalmente porque ela acreditava fortemente que o que tinha feito fora o melhor para Sakura. Sim, em momento algum Hinata se deixou pensar muito sobre Sasuke, porque no final das contas ela queria que pelo menos isso fosse sobre Sakura e apenas sobre ela. — Eu percebi tudo naquele dia e deixei claro para ela que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

— Então ela realmente traiu o Sasuke.

Naruto deu uma risada fraca percebendo o quão cego tinha sido naquele momento. Hinata era uma ninja experiente, estava usando o Byakugan, como ela poderia ter caído naquele momento? Sua esposa acobertou Sakura o tempo todo, e apoiou aquela traição. Ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso. Tinha uma espécie de raiva misturada com decepção. Como ela podia ter sabido daquilo e simplesmente não ter lhe dito? Porque ela não pode confiar nele?

Em sua mente, Naruto determinava que não importava a maneira com que ele teria reagido a informação, não importava o que ele teria feito, nada disso era uma questão. Ela devia ter contado a ele e ponto. É claro que Sakura não o contaria nada, porque ela estava cometendo uma traição, porque Sasuke era seu amigo e porque havia tantas outras questões sobre a relação que Naruto e ela haviam construído.

Havia aquela promessa, as expectativas... Ele realmente entendia Sakura, mas isso não significava que ele estava de bem com tudo o que tinha acontecido. E fazer tudo isso com Kakashi tornava as coisas ainda piores. Eles precisavam conversar, mas no momento Naruto só se sentia _esquisito_, como se as coisas tivessem virado de cabeça para baixo sem que ele sequer tivesse percebido.

Como ele pôde ser tão ausente...?

Como Hinata pôde lhe deixar ser tão ausente?

O silêncio da mulher lhe fazia perceber o quão ciente ela estava. Sim, ela sabia exatamente o que aquela relação de Kakashi e Sakura significava no relacionamento dela com Sasuke, mas ainda assim, Hinata simplesmente resolveu que seria omissa a todos os acontecimentos, e agora nem mesmo fazia questão de negar que sabia.

Ele ainda estava processando tudo. Shikamaru tinha sido um pouco abrupto, meio impessoal. O segurou naquela sala por tempo demais com o seu jutsu, tentando enfiar na cabeça dele e de Sasuke que eles deveriam apenas absorver a informação ao invés de ir diretamente confrontar Sakura com aquilo. Ele tinha total razão. Mas isso não impediu Naruto de se sentir frustrado e irritado com todos os seus amigos que sabiam daquilo e nunca lhe contaram.

A verdade era que, no final das contas, Naruto sequer tinha pensado direito sobre Kakashi e Sakura.

— Naruto-kun...?

Sua voz era aveludada como sempre. Hinata tinha aquela voz gentil e suave, nada como a voz de Sakura que era naturalmente exigente ou como a de Ino um tanto inquisitiva. Hinata era doce até mesmo quando estava com raiva, e agora sua voz soava um tanto incerta. Ele a olhou por um longo momento percebendo que aquilo só estava piorando tudo.

— Você deve estar cansada – Disse e então se levantou cortando o contato visual — Vou sair pra comer – E tateou o bolso instintivamente, garantindo que havia dinheiro ali enquanto se afastava da mulher.

— Eu posso f-

— Vá descansar. – Cortou imediatamente quando a voz dela começou a lhe soar como um martelo — E não precisa me esperar.

Naruto tinha as costas largas e o moletom laranja não deixava isso tão evidente assim. Ele gostava de roupas mais largas do que precisava, mas Hinata sempre gostou de olhar para as costas dele. Havia um charme no jeito que ele se movia. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela não conseguiu admirar isso.

O vendo sair, ela sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras. Sua entonação, a falta do contato visual e até mesmo a resignação de seus movimentos, tudo a chocou. Os olhos perolados arregalaram com a surpresa de seu esposo tão amoroso de repente a tratando daquela maneira tão fria.

Ele saiu sem olhar para trás, mesmo quando ela tinha certeza que ele ouvira os passos apressados que ela havia dado para o alcançar. Sua mão ainda estava esticada quando a porta se fechou com um ruído moderado e ela permaneceu naquela posição por algum tempo, entendendo aquele sentimento num misto de humilhação e urgência.

Era a primeira vez que ele a tratara desse jeito.

Era a primeira vez que ela via a indiferença de Naruto.

.

.

.

— Merda.

Ele olhou para a moça que escorregava de cima dele para o lado, deitando as costas tombarem no colchão depois de ouvir claramente a confirmação da notícia que recebera minutos antes. Sakura mirava o teto com certo semblante cansado e Kakashi se odiou por ter que dizer aquilo para ela daquela maneira, mas ele não queria mentir, também não queria omitir.

A decisão que havia sido tomada quando saiu do escritório mais cedo talvez tivesse sido um tanto impensada, mas a verdade é que ele não se arrependia. Sasuke e Naruto tinham o direito de saber, principalmente quando um já estava praticamente ciente da relação que os dois tinham. Naquele momento ele não estava preocupado com os dois, mas somente com Sakura. Ele deixou por cargo de Shikamaru contar aquilo naquele momento ou não porque ele não conseguia pensar direito num motivo para sair daquele jeito, mas conhecendo o Nara, ele provavelmente já teria esclarecido as coisas a sua maneira.

— Ei, não pensa nisso agora – Ele falou girando o corpo na cama para olhá-la melhor. — Eu sei que você queria contar pra eles de outra forma, mas... – E suspirou quando viu o rosto dela tão resignado.

— Eu sei – A resposta dela veio mais tranquila do que ele esperava, apesar de ainda manter o semblante cansado — Mas se Shikamaru contou a eles, então eles já deviam estar aqui com toda aquela inquisição.

— Shikamaru deve ter feito algo para evitar isso. – Kakashi respondeu certo de sua afirmação porque Shikamaru não era conhecido por ser inteligente atoa.

— É... – E estalou a língua antes de um suspiro pesado — Nós acabamos de acerta a nossa vida e estamos aqui agora... Eu só queria curtir mais algumas horas dessa paz antes de ter que lidar com eles.

— Não iriamos ter paz se eles não soubessem – Kakashi retrucou gentilmente, enquanto tocava a face dela com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando um fio de cabelo para fora do rosto da moça enquanto reparava em todos os detalhes.

— Você tem razão – Concordou porque no final das contas, mesmo que eles tivessem chegado a uma definição, ainda assim estariam com essa pendencia que os machucava e gerava tantas incertezas. Ela sabia que tinha se demorado nisso, deveria ter dito tudo muito antes e poupado várias coisas, mas agora não adiantava remoer arrependimentos, ela apenas aceitou que teria que lidar com os dois em algum momento.

— Então tudo bem eu ter deixado isso acontecer? – Perguntou sentindo a necessidade de certificar-se de que aquilo não era uma questão, que não seria uma mágoa no relacionamento deles.

— Só se você me perdoar por não ter feito isso antes – Ela disse com um sorriso fraco — Eu fui covarde.

— Eu também poderia ter dito, então somos dois covardes.

Sakura sorriu com humor decidindo que o que quer que fosse acontecer dali por diante, isso seria problema para a _Sakura do futuro_, porque a de agora estava mais concentrada no homem a sua frente com seus lábios tão convidativos. Sem pressa ou movimentos bruscos, a mulher o conduziu para si, tomando-o num longo beijo, sentindo seus pensamentos dispersarem enquanto as sensações cresciam dentro dela.

Fazia tanto tempo que não ficavam daquele jeito, sozinhos e concentrados um no outro. Seu corpo relaxava enquanto era inundado pelo calor do homem que a tocava sobre as roupas, tateando todas as suas curvas enquanto lhe beijava cada vez mais intensamente. Ela arquejava para deleite dele, seu corpo se remexia em expectativa porque sentia falta das mãos dele, dos braços firmes que lhe seguram tantas e tantas vezes.

A excitação tomava conta da mulher de tal modo que o mais singelo beijo no pescoço a fazia arranhar as costas dele. Ela se sentia tão sensível e vulnerável, que deixou escapar um gemido quando sentiu a mão dele subir pela sua blusa, e ela o sentiu sorrir com os lábios colados na pele que cobria sua clavícula.

Seu rosto estava queimando em um rubor fervoroso quando ele levantou a cabeça para vê-la. Os olhos dele queriam devorá-la por completo enquanto que aquele sorriso tão erótico lhe fazia pensar o quanto ele a desejava. Ela o viu lamber o lábio inferior como se mal conseguisse se conter diante dela, e envergonhada, ela acabou tentando esconder seu rosto debaixo do braço.

Ela sentia seus mamilos são sensíveis esperando pelo toque dele, sentia que queria que ele a tocasse mais por todo corpo, beijando sua barriga e coxas como fizera antes tantas vezes, mas ali estava ele, a olhando com tanto desejo que ela mal podia aguentar sustentar-se naquele olhar.

— Olhe pra mim, Sakura.

A voz dele era exigente apesar do timbre baixo que usava. Não era um pedido, ela sabia, e por isso ela o olhou daquele jeito hesitante ainda que soubesse que uma vez que seus olhares se cruzassem então não haveria mais como esconder... Ele saberia de todos os seus mais íntimos desejos.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Ele a tomou com força, beijando seus lábios daquele jeito tão impetuoso. Sua língua exigente lhe fazia gemer como se tivesse lhe tocando em _outros lábios_. Suas mãos o seguravam com força, cravando suas unhas nas costas masculinas enquanto o quadril dele fazia pressão no dela, e ela só conseguia pensar que o queria _tanto._

Foi quando o inesperado aconteceu.

_Tin, don... _

Ela virou o rosto na direção do som e Kakashi parou de tocá-la de repente. Eles ficaram em silêncio e parados por um tempo esperando que aquele som fosse coisa de suas cabeças quando novamente a campainha do apartamento se fazia presente em um tom mais irritante do que nunca.

— Vamos ignorar – Ele declarou enquanto deixava suas mãos retomarem o que estavam fazendo e Sakura estava em pleno acordo de decisões quando a tom da campainha começou a soar repetidamente, como se uma criança estivesse _muito impaciente_ para esperar a porta ser atendida.

Kakashi deu um longo suspiro, ergueu a cabeça para olhar a moça e lhe deu um beijo na testa, declarando que iria se livrar de quem quer que fosse rapidamente. Ela não evitou rir quando o viu soltar um ruído de frustração e passar as mãos nos cabelos de maneira exasperada enquanto saia do quarto rumo a sala.

Se ela estava frustrada? É claro que sim, mas seu bom humor era tanto que ela preferiu simplesmente fazer graça do homem que ia atender quem quer que fosse com uma ereção bastante óbvia.

Ela suspirou enquanto ria sozinha ouvindo o barulho da porta ser aberta e então tateou o próprio corpo percebendo, finalmente, algo atípico. Sim, era _bem_ normal ficar molhada nesse tipo de situação, o problema era que também estava molhada num lugar que _não_ deveria estar.

Pulou da cama indo na direção do banheiro e se olhou no espelho vendo o tecido de sua blusa vermelha estar mais escurecido na região dos seios e, de repente, Sakura se deu conta.

_Ela teve uma filha._

Com uma urgência repentina, sua cabeça girou imediatamente. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si se perguntando se Kakashi havia, de alguma maneira, percebido que seu leite estava simplesmente vazando, e sua vergonha por antecipação lhe acometia violentamente. Tirou a blusa sem pensar duas vezes, jogando-a no cesto de roupas suja e tentou controlar a respiração.

_Que vergonha!_

É claro que sendo uma médica ela sabia que seu corpo iria mudar durante a gravidez, e mais ainda, as mudanças permaneceriam por um tempo mesmo depois do parto. Com seu jutsu, no entanto, não havia restado sequer uma cicatriz para contar história. Ela conferiu seu colo no espelho, as velhas estrias ainda estavam ali, e tudo bem que estava um pouco flácida, nada que algumas semanas de treino não resolvessem, mas seus peitos... Estavam enormes.

Durante sua gravidez, Sakura não reparou tanto nessas mudanças porque estava focada em _sobreviver_. Ela apenas notou o crescimento de sua barriga e mesmo com as condições de sua gestação, a mulher diria que não tivera grandes mudanças, principalmente porque seu jutsu tinha revertido a maior parte das coisas, ela parecia exatamente como antes.

Exceto pelos peitos.

Era relativamente comum que a produção do colostro começasse antes mesmo do parto, para algumas mulheres isso só acontecia depois e ela estava inclusa neste pacote. Na verdade, pensando bem, fazia sentido que ela não tivesse nenhum sinal de leite desde que Sarada não estava sendo amamentada desde que estava no hospital e que devido ao estresse a sua produção de leite não vinha acontecendo. Shizune, inclusive, perguntou a ela no ultimo check-up que fez, pedindo para que a própria estimulasse isso por ela mesma.

Mas Sakura sequer lembrou.

Tinha tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que a mulher simplesmente _esqueceu_ que deveria ter leite para amamentar a filha o mais rápido possível, e só agora devido ao estimulo que tivera, somado ao seu estado de relaxamento... Só agora...

— _Merda!_

Praguejou quando ouviu a porta da frente fechar. Ela se enfiou no chuveiro ligando a água e fechando o box e tentando arrumar uma desculpa realmente boa para simplesmente estar evitando sexo.

— Sakura? – A voz do homem se fez presente por trás da porta.

— Oi! – Ela respondeu um tanto apressada — Quem era? – Emendou antes que ele pudesse perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa.

— Um entregador – A voz dele era tranquila, e ela ouviu o trinco ser forçado — Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou logo em seguida.

— Sim! Eu vim tomar um banho porque... – Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho quando pensou no _real motivo_ para ter fugido daquele jeito — ...porque eu tenho que ir ao hospital daqui a pouco – Colocou pra fora — Ficar com Sarada.

— Ah, sim – O homem pareceu um tanto mais aliviado e Sakura se sentiu um pouco culpada por fazer aquilo, principalmente quando estava _tão excitada _— Você não quer ajuda aí?

Ela sorriu imaginando o sorriso dele contra a porta, lembrando da ultima vez que tomaram um banho juntos. Seu clítoris ainda latejava fazendo-a pensar que talvez fosse seguro transar no chuveiro, porque a possibilidade dele perceber seu vazamento era menor, mas no fundo ela sabia que assim que visse seus peitos, Kakashi não resistiria a eles.

— Sua ajuda vai me atrasar, Hatake – Falou com a voz bem humorada — E eu não posso me atrasar.

O silêncio se fez por um momento e ela sabia que ele estava suspirando com as mãos na cintura, e ela queria tanto que ele simplesmente entrasse e a jogasse contra a parede.

— Eu diria que ia valer a pena, mas...

— Saio em 5 minutos – Ela respondeu com humor, deixando a água lavar o sabão do seu corpo.

Quando terminou sua rápida ducha, jogando água fria em todo seu corpo na tentativa de aliviar a expectativa de ter Kakashi dentro de si, Sakura se enrolou na toalha felpuda e saiu para o quarto vendo o homem ler distraído na cama, com sua ereção ainda bem presente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior assumindo que não estava preparada para aquilo.

Ela o viu olhar para si discretamente por cima de sua leitura e depois desviar, foi quando ela se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, tirando o livro das mãos dele e o olhando daquele jeito cumplice, pedindo desculpas logo em seguida.

— Você não precisa se desculpar por isso – Ele disse e não havia nenhuma duvida que era daquele jeito que ele se sentia — Não há nada que um banho frio ou masturbação não vá resolver nesse caso.

Compartilharam uma risada com sua declaração tão direta. Ela se inclinou sobre ele o beijando demoradamente sem temer ser mal compreendida, porque afinal ela queria aquele momento, queria se dar para ele mais uma vez, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo que ela simplesmente não poderia fazer naquele exato instante.

Ela recuou e sorriu pra ele, lhe dando um beijo rápido no rosto logo em seguida. Kakashi suspirou recuperando seu bom humor, que não tinha sido exatamente perdido, mas que agora estava revigorado.

— E afinal, o que vieram trazer aqui? – Ela perguntou em seguida, enquanto abria sua gaveta de calcinhas — Não lembro de ter pedido nada.

— Ah – O homem soltou coçando a cabeça — Na verdade não era para eu estar aqui quando isso chegasse, mas...

— Hm? – Ela se virou olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada — Como assim?

— Eu deixei na sala, deixe eu ir pegar. – E saiu num pulo parecendo meio... constrangido? Ela não sabia dizer. Apenas se enfiou na sua calcinha e pegou o maior e mais confortável sutiã que tinha.

Era triste estar colocando algo assim quando habitualmente vestia suas roupas sem usar a peça, era a vantagem de seus seios pequenos. Ela usava sutiãs quando precisava, quando a roupa ou a ocasião exigia: Missões, eventos, etc. Mas para ficar com sua filha no hospital, ela certamente optaria por uma blusa larga que descartasse a necessidade do uso de um sutiã.

Estava se enfiando na sua blusa favorita _Konoha Rules, _lembrando que Ino tinha uma exatamente igual, quando o homem voltou arrastando uma caixa enorme para dentro do quarto. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha jogando os cabelos para trás enquanto Kakashi batia na caixa concluindo o seu trabalho com uma expressão levemente ansiosa e certamente orgulhosa.

— Ok – Sakura falou percebendo que ele estava esperando alguma reação dela — O que é isto?

— Eu estava fazendo compras – Ele começou — E acabei vendo isto e... Hã... – Ele tamborilou os dedos na caixa que fez Sakura cruzar os braços e o encarar, esperando não tão pacientemente — É um berço – confessou por fim.

A mulher olhou a caixa, depois para Kakashi e novamente para a caixa. _Um berço._ Ela pensou processando a informação enquanto ele esperava ansioso, era visível no jeito que ele a olhava que estava esperando alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas ela estava ali ainda processando aquilo quando de repente se deu conta.

_Kakashi havia lhe dado um berço_.

Na verdade, Kakashi havia dado um berço a Sarada. O mão-de-vaca Hatake Kakashi. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo que seu sorriso não iria caber em seu rosto. Sem saber que tipo de berço era, nem cor, ou qualquer outra informação, ela apenas sentiu que ia amar o que quer que aquela caixa teria.

— Kakashi, você... – Ela colocou as mãos em cima da caixa e olhou para ele de repente perto demais. — Obrigada! – Falou se inclinando para alcançar o rosto dele e lhe depositar um beijo.

— Bem, o entregador ia montar, mas... Eu queria que ele fosse embora, então... – Kakashi falava com uma expressão encabulada, seu rosto estava um tanto rubro e Sakura quis apenas amá-lo cada vez mais.

— Então você me ajuda a montar depois – Ela disse nos maiores dos deleites, porque o verdadeiro presente ali era sem dúvidas aquela expressão no rosto do homem.

— Na verdade, eu queria te mostrar outra coisa antes da gente montar isso. – Falou gerando todo tipo de expectativa na mulher que não escondia seu sorriso.

— Que coisa?

— Está preparada para chegar atrasada no hospital?

Ela sorriu.

— Estou.

.

.

.

As palavras de Shikamaru ainda rondavam sua cabeça num looping infinito. Revivendo aquele momento de novo e de novo, Sasuke observava a vila do alto de uma caixa d'água. Não havia nada muito especifico na sua vista, ele apenas mantinha sua visão funcional enquanto tentava lidar com seus pensamentos estranhos e incoerentes.

Quando recebeu a confirmação de que Kakashi e Sakura estavam em um relacionamento, o homem não pôde definir como estava se sentindo, nem mesmo sentiu-se chocado com a notícia, afinal, ele já sabia que eles estavam num romance, ainda que ele não imaginasse que era algo que já havia se definido.

A surpresa maior tinha sido, na verdade, Shikamaru ter tanta empatia e sensibilidade pelo casal a ponto de impedir Naruto de sair daquela sala com seu Kagemane no Jutsu, fazendo-os ficar ali por horas enquanto os dois batiam boca sobre o que era certo e errado naquele relacionamento.

Shikamaru não tinha dito muito mais além de que eles estavam _namorando_, usando essa palavra tão boba com a expressão séria de quem estava relatando algum resultado de missão. Naruto foi explosivo como sempre, tentando encontrar algum motivo para isso, mas todos ali sabiam que não há motivo para duas pessoas ficarem juntas além da própria vontade.

Quer dizer, até haviam situações que os motivos eram mais fortes que as próprias vontades, mas no caso de Kakashi e Sakura era muito claro que se resumia ao âmbito sentimental. De alguma forma, em algum momento, Sakura e Kakashi haviam se apaixonado, e talvez até tenham lutado contra isso, talvez não, mas o fato é que aquilo havia florescido até se transformar nesse sentimento que os fizeram começar a namorar.

Mas ele ainda era alguém nessa equação, não era? Sasuke pensava sobre isso, tentando sentir alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa._ Seria natural que ficasse com raiva, não é? Ele tinha quase certeza que ela o havia traído, e tinha mais certeza ainda de que Sarada ser sua filha tinha sido um golpe do destino.

Sasuke já havia entendido que tinha ciúmes de Kakashi, e agora isso se comprovava um sentimento genuíno de alerta, ele não estava louco afinal.

Porém depois de obter essa confirmação, depois que Naruto havia se acalmado e Shikamaru os havia deixado ir, Sasuke sentia como se nada tivesse mudado, e de fato, quando pensava em tudo o que já tinha acontecido, ele percebia que essa era uma informação que ele já possuía. Ele correu pra longe de Naruto assim que pôde e sentou-se naquele lugar, olhando aquela vila, e ficou ali imaginando tudo, tentando ver os detalhes.

Como teria sido o primeiro beijo deles? Ele teria sido gentil? Ela teria conduzido tudo como um dia vez com ele? E quando ela entendeu esse sentimento, será que ficou assustada? Fora ele o primeiro em sua cama? Quanto tempo eles passavam juntos? O que eles faziam quando estavam juntos? Como seriam os sorrisos dela para ele?

Esses pensamentos giravam na sua cabeça enquanto flashes dos momentos que tivera com Sakura se repetiam um a um. O sorriso dela quando decidiram viver por si mesmos, o jeito com que ela lhe beijou naquela praça noturna, o olhar de expectativa pouco antes dele ter deixado a vila após a guerra, a sensação dos dedos femininos em seu cabelo e o corpo quente que ficara logo abaixo do seu.

Ele passou a mão no rosto esfregando os olhos, percebendo que finalmente algo estava surgindo dali, que havia alguma coisa dentro dele, algo indefinido ainda, mas que esse sentimento estava lá, não só isso, ele revisitava tudo o que havia vivido com e sem ela, buscando o significado da mulher em sua vida.

Sim, porque tudo aquilo, todo aquele emaranhado de sentimentos começava na importância que ela tinha na sua vida. Ao contrario de Naruto que teve que conquistar todos aqueles que hoje ele considera sua família, Sasuke sempre tivera quem simpatizasse com seus sentimentos. Sempre houveram pessoas que queriam estar com ele apesar de que o homem sempre acabava os afastando e talvez a pessoa que mais tenha se esforçado para cumprir esse papel fora Sakura.

Não havia como negar que ela era aquele símbolo para ele, aquele alguém que ele enxergava como sua maior fraqueza, porque naquela pessoa residia o sentimento que mais o machucou em toda a vida: amor. A única coisa que ela o quisera dar fora esse sentimento invasivo que tinha um enorme potencial para o ferir como nenhum outro.

Ele a negou inúmeras vezes, a humilhou, ignorou e tantas outras coisas tão cruéis na tentativa de vê-la desistir, de mostrar para aquela mulher irritante e insistente como o amor era algo ruim, como aquele sentimento não podia ser algo pelo qual ela deveria se orgulhar ou perseguir, ele queria que ela entendesse a dor dele mesmo que numa proporção ínfima, porque assim ela quebraria tal como ele tinha quebrado, e perceberia que nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Mas a mulher tinha esse sentimento poderoso que era muito mais forte do que qualquer decepção que ele havia provocado, e até mesmo quando ela estava determinada a dar um fim a tudo aquilo, ela fazia por amor a Naruto e seus amigos, ela fazia por amor a ele.

Ele a amava, mas que tipo de amor era esse? Sakura lhe deu tudo, e o que ele estava disposto a dar a ela?

Naquela conversa que tiveram enquanto tomavam sorvete, Sakura havia dito que o amava. Certamente ela já estava com esse relacionamento novo, então ela havia mentido? O que havia mudado?

Todas essas dúvidas giravam em sua cabeça, a imagem dela sentada na grama sendo banhada pela luz laranja do sol lhe confundia. Como alguém com aquela expressão poderia dizer qualquer mentira sobre seus sentimentos? Ela o amava, e ele não tinha nenhum direito ou motivo para duvidar daquilo.

Porém... Então porque ele estava tão inquieto?

Não havia nenhuma raiva dela, nenhum rancor. Depois de passar dias na casa de Naruto vendo a dinâmica do casamento deles, Sasuke havia percebido que a única coisa que seu casamento tinha era um contrato, então ele percebeu que tudo bem se separar porque nunca estiveram juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo ele pensou que poderia eventualmente conquista-la.

A verdade era essa, ele achava que ela ia esperar quando na verdade ela já havia seguido em frente.

Já era noite quando ele se deu conta que suas respostas não poderiam ser encontradas naquele lugar. O vento era frio, algo atípico da estação, mas as luzes de Konoha ainda brilhavam trazendo algum calor para aquela noite que estava apenar começando. Ele tinha perdido a hora, tinha se perdido nos seus pensamentos tentando solucionar suas dúvidas, percebendo apenas no fim que somente Sakura teria as respostas.

.

.

.

— Ok... – Ela disse olhando para os cantos fracamente iluminados daquele cômodo escuro com sua voz fazendo eco — O que você vai me mostrar está por aqui? – Perguntou sem saber direito o que o homem queria naquele lugar vazio.

Kakashi havia lhe arrastado por Konoha até as margens do centro, quase chegando ao subúrbio. Ali perto morava Kiba, e mais para lá morava Genma. Ela achou por um breve momento que Kakashi estava lhe levando na casa de um dos dois, mas para sua surpresa, ele parou de frente a uma casa de fachada amarela de aparência grande.

Eles entraram sem cerimonias e havia um cheiro característico de prédio recém reformado. Na verdade, a fachada era limpa e bonita, como se tivesse passado por uma restauração completa, e tinha aquele canteiro com flores que parecia estar recebendo cuidados periódicos apesar das rosas estarem meio murchas.

Sem dar espaço para ela lhe fazer um monte de perguntas, ele simplesmente a conduziu para dentro do lugar, deixando-a de pé no meio da sala para acender as luzes e revelar o espaço completamente vazio. A moça girou pelo local, vendo as paredes claras e o piso de madeira, reparou nas janelas por um momento antes de observar o corredor e finalmente repousar o olhar no homem parado perto da porta.

— Vamos ver lá dentro – Ele disse com sua voz ecoando no espaço sem móveis enquanto já se encaminhava para o corredor, oferecendo uma mão para que ela segurasse e o acompanhasse.

Sakura não era conhecida por ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo e isso estava atacando-a enquanto ele passeava pelo lugar mostrando cada espaço, como se fosse um corretor de imóveis. Ela perguntava, em intervalos cada vez menores, o que estavam fazendo ali se podiam gastar o resto do tempo que tinham na cama conversando qualquer besteira.

Era estranho pensar também que havia energia numa casa que obviamente era inabitada, e que o sistema de aquecimento funcionava bem já que ela havia deixado seu casaco vermelho para trás enquanto acompanha o homem apenas em sua blusa larga e calças branca. Foi quando ele abriu a porta dos fundos e o vento frio se fez presente que Sakura sentiu sua cota de paciência esgotar por completo.

— Lindo esse deque – Falou sem realmente prestar atenção na varanda de madeira que dava vista para um quintal com potencial para ser qualquer coisa — Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui afinal?

Kakashi riu genuinamente. A honestidade com que Sakura mostrava sua impaciência lhe trazia um sentimento nostálgico como nunca. Aquela expressão que ela sustentava no rosto nunca havia mudado e dizia claramente _é melhor você me falar o que está acontecendo._ Ele esticou a mão buscando a mão da moça e a puxou para perto quando esta cedeu.

— Eu comprei essa casa – Ele falou por fim olhando para ela de maneira serena, pois de alguma forma vê-la tão impaciente havia dissipado aquele sentimento ansioso que ele tinha consigo quando chegaram ali.

— Você quer se mudar...? – Perguntou logo em seguida olhando para ele com uma visível interrogação em seu rosto.

Ele não respondeu a ela imediatamente, ficaram se olhando até que ela finalmente percebesse e começasse a corar, mal conseguindo sustentar seus olhos verdes nos dele.

— Eu tenho que te falar que foi uma compra um pouco impulsiva – Disse com a voz tranquila, ainda com suas mãos conectadas — Eu passei por ela num dia ruim, e acabei dando uma olhada. Os dias foram passando e eu só consegui ver vantagens nela, então a comprei e fiz todas as reformas necessárias... Só tem três quartos, mas fica perto do hospital e do centro, e a vizinhança é tranquila também.

— Kakashi...

— Sakura, eu só to dizendo que se você quiser nós podemos morar aqui, juntos – Falou de repente sendo atingido pelo nervosismo anterior, como se o rosto vermelho dela estivesse refletindo o quão absurdo era propor aquilo naquele momento — Eu sei nós acabamos de resolver as coisas, e ainda falta lidar com outras coisas... Eu sei que você tem a Sarada e talvez não seja o melhor momento pra você, mas eu queria dizer que quando você quiser... _se você quiser_, nós podemos morar aqui.

De repente ele se viu inseguro. Se deixou levar pelo momento anterior e agora tinha se colocado naquela saia justa. Sakura havia acabado de se recuperar de suas injurias, sua filha ainda estava sendo monitorada, Sasuke e Naruto estavam sabendo se sua relação e podiam aparecer a qualquer momento exigindo coisas, e também tinha o fato de que literalmente tinham acabado de se ajeitar sobre seu relacionamento.

Era um momento errado, ele sabia. Ele devia ter segurado mais, talvez ter vendido a casa e conseguido um retorno maior já que havia passado por reformas. Devia ter sido, inclusive, mais sensível com a situação dela, que talvez não fosse querer que a filha entrasse em contato com um homem que não fosse pai dela quando ainda era apenas um bebê indefeso.

Ele tinha estragado tudo. Era como se sentia vendo-a incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, com o rosto todo vermelho e olhando para ele com um misto de surpresa e... e o que?

— V-você... – A moça se sentia atônita, sem saber como falar o que estava em sua mente. Ela tinha sido rabugenta da metade do _tour da casa_ até aquele momento, insistindo para que ele falasse sobre o que se tratava aquilo e, quando finalmente conseguiu, ela simplesmente não tinha palavras.

Ela se lembrava dos planos feitos, que inclusive fora ela quem propusera que morassem juntos quando voltassem de Iwa, e ela falava _muito sério_ naquele momento, porque sentia que já estavam levando esse tipo de vida. Enquanto estava naquela missão, entretanto, Sakura bloqueou os pensamentos felizes e focou em sair dali viva, com a filha que achava ser dele, disposta a simplesmente por em prática todos os planos e adaptá-los a criança que estava por vir.

Depois das fatídicas descobertas, ela pensou tanto sobre Kakashi, sobre como ele estava se sentindo e como ela poderia consertar as coisas. Ela não sabia como fazê-lo entender que, apesar de Sarada não ser filha dele, ela não tinha descartado nenhum dos planos. É claro que Kakashi lhe surpreendeu com sua abordagem calorosa e compreensiva no hospital, lhe dando certa esperança que foi sendo minada nos dias que ela o procurara e simplesmente não o encontrara.

A verdade é que a insegurança minou todas as suas convicções com relação a Kakashi, e vê-lo cumprimentando-a como se fosse um dos meninos ou sequer lhe mostrando alguma sensibilidade a fez tropeçar no poço do medo. Achou que estava perdendo o homem, que ele já havia decidido que não deveriam ficar juntos, seja por Sarada ou por qualquer outro motivo.

Mas ali estava ele, olhando para ela daquela maneira tão temerosa, com as orelhas vermelhas mostrando que o rubor em sua face deveria ser violento, esperando uma resposta de alguém que não sabia mais como falar. Fora pega desprevenida de um jeito que jamais imaginou que alguém pudesse fazer. Ela apertou a mão dele com mais força e o puxou para mais perto, abraçando-o logo em seguida, sabendo que não ia conseguir falar se o visse daquele jeito e com aquela expressão.

— Você sabe que Sarada vem junto, não é? – Falou um pouco baixo demais com a boca enterrada na curva do pescoço dele.

— Sim – Ele respondeu e ela percebeu sua voz querendo vacilar por um nervosismo que soava tão atípico na voz dele — É claro que eu sei disso, e não quero que seja diferente. Como eu disse, se você quiser, quando achar que é a hora, então nós podemos-

— Kakashi – Ela o chamou, interrompendo sua fala tão repetitiva com certo humor, de repente se sentindo confortável o suficiente para recuar o rosto e olhar o homem — Eu quero morar com você, aqui, nesta casa.

Ela sorriu enquanto suas mãos seguravam o rosto dele gentilmente, sentindo que estava finalmente dando passos na direção certa e que sua vida estava seguindo por um caminho que ela jamais conseguiria imaginar aos seus quinze anos. Todas as expectativas, todas as possibilidades dali por diante... Sakura queria dividir tudo com ele.

— Mas...?

— Mas o que? – Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha ao perceber o olhar confuso do homem a sua frente, que obviamente não sabia lidar com um sentimento tão atípico em si como era a ansiedade. Ela não pode se segurar quando o viu tão preocupado — Kakashi, não há um _mas_. É isto. Vamos morar juntos. Eu, você e Sarada.

O homem ficou olhando para ela por um momento, vendo o sorriso calmo no rosto dela e suas mãos delicadas acariciando seu rosto de maneira tão gentil. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente ao passo que se dava conta que aquilo estava acontecendo de fato. Ela sorriu e antes mesmo que ela pudesse se deleitar com a expressão dele, o homem a girou num abraço, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno grito em surpresa e felicidade.

Eles riram e se olharam cumplices dessa nova vida que escolheram seguir, entusiasmados com tudo o que seguia pela frente.

.

.

.

Sentados na recepção da maternidade, Sakura e Kakashi comiam o delivery de ramen que haviam pedido assim que chegaram no local e se deram contam que ambos não tinham comido absolutamente nada desde o meio dia.

Depois de acertarem suas vidas, Sakura não podia mais enrolas, tinha que substituir Sasuke na vigília por sua filha. Ela insistiu para que Kakashi fosse para casa dormir, mas ele apenas resolveu ignorá-la e continuou ao lado dela, alegando que quando estivesse com sono, então iria para casa.

Não havia muito o que fazer contra um Kakashi teimoso que precisava acordar cedo para estar no escritório, mas também não era como se ela não quisesse a companhia dele, no final das contas o quanto ele pudesse ficar ali com ela já faria total diferença.

Quando chegaram, ela se deu conta que Sasuke não voltara para lá e algo em si sentiu certo alivio por não encontra-lo ali, ao mesmo tempo que a preocupação lhe atingiu com a sua inevitabilidade. Ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo Sasuke esteve parado ali, na saída do corredor, olhando para o casal. Seu olhar era como sempre, enigmático e distante, mas havia um lampejo de algo que Sakura não sabia definir o que era.

O Uchiha sustentou um longo olhar para a kunoichi e seu parceiro, ambos sentados com uma tigela de ramén nas mãos enquanto esperavam que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento. Ele tinha chegado ali já fazia alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para vê-los conversarem brevemente sobre qualquer coisa, cheios de intimidade em sua rotina quase casual. Era como se os dois já estivessem plenamente acostumados a estarem juntos, evidenciando o conforto que sentiam.

As conversas que Sasuke tinha com Sakura eram quase sempre tomadas por silêncio de tempos em tempos. Isso vinha diminuindo desde que ele se propusera a tentar ser mais comunicativo em prol de um futuro com ela, e sendo Sakura a pessoa mais gentil que já conhecera, a moça simplesmente o acolheu.

Mas vê-la por aqueles breves segundos com Kakashi o fez perceber o quão distante ele estava daquela realidade, o quão íntimos eles eram. Aquela harmonia que exalavam lhe trouxe a memória de quando os viu escolhendo o nome de Sarada. Havia muita coisa ali, coisas que ele preferiu ignorar e esconder em algum lugar de sua mente, achando que em algum momento ele conseguiria de alguma forma recuperar o que havia sido perdido, e talvez ate conseguisse se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo.

Quando eles o perceberam ali e ela olhou com aquele verde intenso de suas írises, ele soube que havia perdido. A expectativa naquele olhar dela era puramente um receio de sua reação, era mais um mecanismo para avaliar sua possível raiva, mas como ele poderia ter raiva dela quando ela estava ali, tão em paz?

— Sakura – Ele disse por fim enquanto ela entregava sua tigela a Kakashi e se levantava — Eu preciso da sua resposta.

Ele não precisou do sharingan para notar o olhar de Kakashi, afinal, este não estava escondendo nada ali. Ficou sentado acompanhando com os olhos, talvez estivesse considerando sair dali e lhes dar privacidade, mas sem saber exatamente como fazê-lo o homem resolveu apenas sentar e observar. Isso não incomodava a Sasuke, a verdade é que ele não se importava muito com o homem desde que ele não interferisse.

Já Sakura... Ela parecia resoluta. Ficou um momento olhando pra ele como se estivesse considerando suas palavras, mas independente do quanto ela quisesse suavizar a sua fala, ainda assim aquela pergunta só lhe cabia uma resposta direta, e ele precisava disso, precisava que ela deixasse muito claro a situação entre eles, que amarrasse todos os fios soltos.

— Minha resposta é não, Sasuke – Disse por fim com seus olhos tão sérios. — Eu não posso casar com você.

Ele concordou com a cabeça sem desdenhar ou dizer qualquer coisa. As palavras dela ainda não tinham um gosto certo e seus pensamentos ainda voavam desordenados com tantas dúvidas, tantos arrependimentos. Talvez fosse assim para ela também, talvez não fosse...

— Quando, Sakura – Ele disse com sua voz num tom reflexivo, mostrando o poder de seus pensamentos confusos através de seu timbre — Quando você e Kakashi começaram a se relacionar dessa forma? – E deu uma breve pausa, como se estivesse tendo a realização de algo — Namorar. Quando vocês começaram a _namorar?_

A palavra lhe era estranha e também não tinha um gosto definido para si. Com a vida que levou, Sasuke não teve muito espaço para sentir qualquer coisa por outras pessoas, o mais próximo que ele teve de um relacionamento amoroso fora Sakura e suas investidas infantis e sua força em trazê-lo de volta a vila.

A vendo hesitar, ele esperou paciente sem fazer nenhuma ideia do porquê havia perguntado aquilo daquela maneira, mas parecia que alguma parte dele estava à procura de algo indefinido, que seu sentimento diante daquela situação era como estar no caminho para um lugar desconhecido.

— Em Iwa – Ela disse por fim — Pouco antes de ir ao seu resgate. – E deu uma pausa olhando para ele de maneira tão séria que ele sentia a profundidade e as verdades das palavras dela, ela estava de peito aberto para qualquer coisa — Mas minha relação com ele começou muito antes. – E sua declaração final confirmava que a mulher estava pronta para por todas as cartas na mesa.

— Quando?

— Foi antes do noivado de Naruto. – Respondeu sem desviar o olhar, sem hesitar, sem gaguejos — Eu não lembro exatamente quando, mas foi antes de Hinata ser pedida em casamento.

O silêncio novamente tomou conta do local. O Uchiha continuava olhando para ela, avaliando aqueles olhos tão conscientes de suas palavras. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo, sabia que estava abertamente levantando a próxima questão e Sasuke se perguntou se ela estava tomando o controle daquela conversa ou se a certeza dela lhe intimidava.

— Então você e Kakashi estavam num relacionamento antes de eu ter te pedido em casamento? – Perguntou sabendo da resposta, porque ele fez aquele pedido no mesmo dia em que Naruto, e ainda conseguia lembrar daquele beijo que ela buscou, da noite densa e estrelada.

— Sim – Sua voz continuava no mesmo tom — Mas depois que eu aceitei o seu pedido nós paramos de nos ver. – E deu uma pausa como quem quer garantir que o outro estava acompanhando devidamente — Foi só no dia do nosso casamento que eu voltei a ver Kakashi, e desde então estamos juntos.

E ele já sabia. No fundo ele tinha absoluta certeza que ela estivera com outro homem durante o tempo que esteve fora, mas de alguma forma isso não o feria, porque ele nunca pensou nela tão profundamente, porque ele havia se casado achando que era a coisa certa a se fazer _por ela_, e jamais em momento algum ele pensou o que esse casamento significava.

Sasuke não sacrificou nada por essa união. Era como se ela sequer existisse. Ele continuou em sua longa viagem mergulhado nessa missão, protegendo Konoha nas sombras. Sem nunca pensar realmente em ficar na vila e lidar com aquele compromisso, ele achou que o matrimonio seria mais como agradecimento a Sakura, um sinal de seu comprometimento.

Na época ele sequer pensou muito sobre amá-la ou não. Esse sentimento era tão abstrato que ele não se deu ao trabalho que entender tudo o que estava se passando.

Então, quando as palavras saíram da boca dela, Sasuke apenas pode concordar com a cabeça decidindo que não poderia ficar com raiva ou se sentir traído, uma vez que ele jamais levou aquilo realmente a sério.

— Você ainda me ama?

Talvez fosse uma pergunta repentina. Sakura recuou naquela expressão séria e parecia um tanto confusa com a pergunta, mas ele não tinha intensão de voltar atrás. Ele precisava saber quando ela deixou de amá-lo, quando ele a perdeu.

— Eu sempre vou te amar, Sasuke-kun.

A resposta o fez arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Ele não estava esperando uma resposta tão direta e positiva daquela maneira, principalmente quando Kakashi estava bem ali, tentando de alguma forma se fazer uma presença neutra. O hokage não reagiu e Sasuke agradeceu internamente por isso, aquela conversa era apenas dele e de Sakura, mas ao mesmo o Uchiha se perguntava o que estaria se passando na cabeça do homem ouvindo uma declaração tão direta.

— Eu... Eu não entendo. – Foi a reação mais genuína que Sasuke poderia dar a ela. Aquela confusão se estabelecia porque não fazia sentido ela o amar e simplesmente seguir a vida com outro homem.

— Eu sinto que meu amor por você nunca vai se acabar, e eu também não quero que acabe. Aquela garota de 13 anos que te seguia por aí tentando qualquer coisa para ter sua atenção ainda vive em mim. Você é o meu primeiro amor. O que eu sinto por você é tão poderoso que me fez mover o mundo para encontrar você e te trazer de volta. Eu jamais poderia negar isso.

O rosto do homem mirava o dela com intensidade, havia muito mais coisas ali naquele momento. A inquebrável Sakura estava diante dele declarando aquelas coisas e ele conseguia entender finalmente o porquê dela conseguir perdoá-lo. Ela nunca desistiu dele, mesmo que isso a ferisse mais do que tudo, ela sempre esteve ali.

— Então você não se arrepende...?

— É claro que não. Eu faria tudo novamente pra trazer você de volta.

Sasuke sentiu seu lábio tremer. Por mais que ele soubesse dos sentimentos de Sakura desde que eram crianças, por mais que ele a reconhecesse como alguém que o amava, ele nunca pode aceita-la em sua completude e agora ele entendia. Era tudo tão intenso para ela, tudo tão claro. Sakura vez o que precisava fazer e seu amor era muito mais do que apenas um amor apaixonado.

— Sakura, então... Então fique comigo. – Ele disse se sentindo estranho de repente, com uma urgência que habitualmente não existia. Ele a amava, agora ele tinha certeza, ele a amava de múltiplos jeitos: Como companheira de time, como amiga, como amante.

— Eu não posso – A mulher respondeu tão fácil — Aquela garota de 13 anos ainda vive em mim, mas eu sou uma mulher agora, e essa mulher ama a Kakashi. – Ela deu uma pausa — Eu não posso negar esse sentimento. Eu tentei ficar longe dele e não funcionou. Por mais que eu tivesse conseguido bloquear por tanto tempo qualquer sentimento entre nós, quando isso eclodiu, eu fui incapaz de voltar atrás. Se eu ficar com você, Sasuke-kun, eu estaria mentindo pra mim mesma. Eu amo Kakashi, e não me vejo sem ele.

Sasuke a olhava atento aos detalhes, observando sua expressão quando falava sobre aquele outro homem. Aquela certeza com que ela dizia tais coisas, a maneira como um sorriso inevitável surgia em seus lábios, seus olhos verdes tão honestos... Tudo nela mostrava a sinceridade daqueles sentimentos. Tudo naquela Sakura era lindo.

Ele acabou rindo levemente quando se lembrou das palavras _dele_. Porque Naruto tinha sempre razão em tudo que dizia, principalmente em relação a Sakura. Ela era muito mais bonita quando viva seus sentimentos, quando era honesta com o que sentia, quando fazia as coisas por ela mesma. E Sasuke se sentia da mesma forma que o loiro, incapaz de força-la a amá-lo.

Se ele insistisse, se fizesse dela sua a força, então ele jamais veria esse brilho no olhar dela, nunca conseguiria viver novamente a ternura de suas palavras e a beleza dessa Sakura tão viva. Sakura era muitas coisas para ele, e agora mais do que nunca ele entendeu que ela era sua família, que sempre seria, mesmo que não fossem um casal.

— Eu perdi você – Ele disse quando a soltou e tinha aquele sorriso no rosto, com o canto levantado — Acho que só me resta aceitar. – E passou as mãos nos cabelos sentindo que tudo estava diferente, que as confusões de sua cabeça agora eram outras — Eu vou deixar Konoha novamente – Avisou a ela sentindo certa liberdade e antes que ela retrucasse, ele continuou — Eu venho tido pesadelos aqui, estava aguentando porque queria sua resposta, mas agora... Eu vou partir e tentar lidar com essas coisas _do meu jeito_.

— Sasuke.. Eu não sabia! Porque você não me disse...? – E era clara a preocupação genuína da mulher, que mesmo passando pelos traumas tão recentes de sua missão, ainda era gentil o suficiente para se preocupar com ele.

— Porque eu queria que você me visse forte e capaz de ser alguém que pudesse estar ao seu lado – Sua resposta era precisa e sem rodeios — Mas agora eu entendo que deveria te dito pra você, confiado na sua força, porque você também é minha família mesmo que não seja minha esposa.

— Sasuke-kun... Você ainda pode ficar na vila. Sarada precisa do pai dela. Nós podemos lidar com seus pesadelos e... – Ela deu uma pausa — Você pode ficar.

Ele sorriu para a mulher ao ouvir tais palavras. Sempre tão gentil, ela era incapaz de deixa-lo ir sem saber se estava bem. Havia algo ali, um sentimento tão tranquilo que a muito ele não tinha. Sakura era essa pessoa que sempre lhe acolhia e ele não hesitou quando a vontade de tocar seu rosto surgiu.

Sim, ele podia ficar por Sarada e tentar ser o pai que ela merece ter, mas haviam tantas coisas, aqueles pesadelos e sua insegurança quanto ao futuro da moça. No final das contas, seu clã tinha essa maldição que deixava todos tão obcecados que ele tinha medo de fomentar isso na jovem que carregaria o seu legado. Ele tinha decidido que Sakura tinha que ser a pessoa mais presente na vida dela, munindo-a de amor por todos os lados, e com essa base tão solida, então Sasuke estaria mais seguro de conhecer a menina, sabendo que ela não seria como ele.

Não podia negar que parte dele também tinha medo de continuar ali e acabar sugando sua filha para os problemas que o clã Uchiha enfrentava desde sempre: busca por poder. Ele queria que ela tivesse um futuro brilhante e, dentro dele, ele achava que seria muito melhor se não interferisse, apesar de querer estar presente, e agora com Sakura efetivamente lhe dizendo que não poderiam ficar juntos, Sasuke só via mais um incentivo para partir.

— Eu sei que posso, mas vai ser melhor assim. – Ele disse — Também não vou sumir. Vou me manter por perto, te fazer visitas, e quem sabe você não aceite sair comigo qualquer dia e eu possa tentar te roubar pra mim.

Ele a viu rir e percebeu que amava o som da risada dela, que tudo estava em seu lugar apesar de não ser ideal, apesar de ele querer ficar e fazer tudo diferente.

— Ou você pode vir comigo. Uma viagem em família – Ele sugeriu, de repente sentindo um conforto em provoca-la daquela maneira. Era uma intimidade que eles nunca tiveram, mas que depois que as coisas estavam mais claras, ele sentia que poderia ser esse tipo de pessoa, com uma personalidade um tanto mais... _cafajeste._

A vendo balançar a cabeça negativamente com um humor quase inabalável, ela levantou os dedos na direção do rosto dele e o homem se preparou para receber suas caricias, mas foi surpreendido pelo toque em sua testa. Era um gesto conhecido por ele, seu irmão fazia direto quando eram crianças e era tão simbólico.

Ele mesmo havia feito com ela antes de sair da vila após a guerra, e agora ela estava ali, com as pontas do indicador e médio na sua testa, sorrindo daquele jeito.

— Desculpe, Sasuke-kun – Disse e havia tanta ternura na sua voz — Talvez da próxima.

— _Tch_ – Ele deixou escapar abaixando a cabeça e colocando uma mão na testa, onde anteriormente haviam os dedos dela.

Ele ficou um tempo ali, de cabeça baixa absorvendo todo aquele momento, absorvendo o amor dela sem nenhuma resistência, e sem conseguir se controlar, esquecendo completamente da presença do outro, ele a abraçou por um longo momento, esperando que ela também conseguisse sentir o amor que ele tinha por ela, fortalecendo cada vez mais o laço que eles tinham.

Quando ele recuou naquele abraço, ambos se permitiram um último olhar cheio de significado antes que ele simplesmente tomasse folego. Ele se afastou na direção do corredor e finalmente se virou.

— Cuide da nossa filha, Sakura – Disse.

— É claro que eu vou. – Ela respondeu confiante. — Antes de ir, me deixe algumas fotos suas, para que eu possa mostrar a ela.

— Certo. – Confirmou virando-se para Kakashi.

Eles trocaram um longo olhar e não havia nada para ser dito entre eles. Kakashi compreendia os sentimentos de Sasuke em relação à Sakura, ele sabia que o laço que tinham jamais poderia ser mudado e fora isso que havia causado tantos problemas em relação a confiança que tinha no romance com Sakura, mas no final das contas, os vendo daquela maneira, ele entendia que era algo que deveria ser preservado.

Sakura tinha um valor singular na vida de Sasuke. Era ela quem o havia dado amor sempre e sempre sem pedir muito em troca. Kakashi jamais tentaria nada para fazer aquele laço tão importante ser dissolvido e Sasuke viu aquilo nos olhos do homem durante aquele acerto mudo sobre tudo.

— Estou partindo, Kakashi – Sasuke disse — Vou dar continuidade nas investigações, por isso me autorize a sair da vila.

— A missão agora é sua – Kakashi respondeu — Mas você pode voltar à vila para pausas se quiser e precisar – Disse deixando claro que não queria que o homem se afastasse, por que Sarada estava ali, porque Sakura o queria por perto e porque Sasuke merecia paz.

— Nos vemos em breve então. – Sasuke assentiu para o homem logo antes de virar para Sakura — Até a próxima – E sorriu para ela, saindo pelo corredor após dar uma olhada para Sarada pelo vidro da neonatal, tendo a certeza que Sakura lhe daria tanto amor que a menina sequer sentiria sua falta.

Sakura ficou por um segundo parada olhando o vazio que o homem havia deixado. Sasuke sempre chegou e foi, sempre transitou na vida indo e vindo, ora presente ora ausente, mas aquele momento em que partiu, ela sentiu que não era mais um vazio oco e distante, aquele espaço era preenchido por algo muito maior que os dois. O sentimento mutuo e as coisas ditas a confortaram, e a reação do homem fora muito melhor do que ela poderia imaginar.

Ela recuou e voltou a ocupar sua cadeira ao lado de Kakashi, suspirou ao se sentar recostando no assento e de repente sentia uma exaustão imensa. Foram tantas coisas, tantas conversas importantes e ela revisitou tantos lugares... Mas não era um cansaço pesado e difícil, na verdade se sentia mais leve e preparada.

Sakura virou o rosto na direção do homem que a olhava tranquilamente. Kakashi tinha ouvido tudo afinal e ela não fazia ideia de como ele estava se sentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia nenhum arrependimento, as coisas que foram ditas existiam dentro dela e faziam parte de quem ela era, Sakura jamais esconderia isso de Kakashi e preferia que as coisas ficassem assim, às claras.

— Você tá bem? Eu falei muitas coisas sobre Sasuke e... Se quiser que eu esclareça qualquer coisa...

Ele sorriu daquele jeito confortável e a puxou para si, beijando o topo de sua cabeça com carinho e a fazendo finalmente relaxar naquele abraço. Se ele estava bem? Ele riu pensando que era ele quem deveria perguntar isso a ela.

— Não há nada que precise ser esclarecido – Disse — Só ouvi você dizendo o quanto me ama, e que me escolheu.

E era verdade. Todo resto além daquilo era algo que não lhe dizia respeito e que também não lhe incomodava. Era a relação deles ali se encaminhando para um ponto de harmonia e Kakashi estava genuinamente feliz que eles pudessem se estabelecer com esse companheirismo e esse amor que nutriam um pelo outro. Eles finalmente tinham se entendido e ele só conseguia sentir essa plenitude de que Sasuke não tinha mais poder sobre seu relacionamento.

— ... Convencido – Ela murmurou com humor e ele partilhou da risada.

— E você, Sakura? Você está bem? – Perguntou vendo o bocejo da moça.

— Sim. – Ela respondeu tranquila — Tá tudo bem aqui comigo, só me sinto um pouco cansada. – E bocejou novamente — Você se importa se eu cochilar no seu ombro?

— É claro que não – Respondeu aconchegando a moça num abraço — Durma o quanto quiser.

E assim, ela se deixou fechar os olhos e ceder ao sono que lhe chegava, percebendo que não importava se iria acordar em 5 minutos ou apenas no dia seguinte, porque assim que abrisse seus olhos tudo estaria diferente porque não haviam mais segredos, não havia mais inseguranças.

Sentindo o calor de Kakashi, ela sabia... Tudo seria novo.

.

.

.

OLÁ LEITORAS MAIS LINDAS DESSE BRASEEELLL

3

E não é que eu consegui voltar antes do final do mês? É apenas dia 24 e olha só o capítulo prontinho! Aqui eu só dou orgulho pra vocês.

Gente, eu acho que devem faltar d capítulos pra encerrar essa fanfic, e eu nem posso acreditar no quanto ela divergiu da minha ideia inicial HAHAAH ela seria bem mais longa se seguisse o plano original, mas poxa, esse pessoal ai tem vida própria! Tomaram conta de sua própria narrativa e eu me sinto meramente como alguém que registra o que eles fazem.

Eu espero muito que vocês estejam curtindo. Esse capítulo pode ter parecido apressado, mas eu precisava por certas coisas para não ter que enrolar mais pra frente. Sakura e Kakashi vão morar juntos, Sasuke está partindo da vila novamente, dessa vez muito mais resolvido com relação a Sakura e tem Naruto ai, perdidaço.

To com uma pena da Hinata )=

O diálogo de Sasuke e Sakura foi complicado de diversas maneiras, porque inicialmente eu pensei que ele iria simplesmente odiar tudo aquilo, mas não fazia sentido. Ele já havia compreendido que aquele casamento não era de fato um casamento e ele sempre soube que Sakura tinha tido um outro alguém, tanto pela forma que ela o beijou quanto pela forma que ela se comportou durante o sexo. Ele também já sabia sobre Kakashi lá no fundo, então quando Shikamaru revela, é meio que sem surpresas pra ele.

No final das contas ele só queria entender, e quando ele percebeu que Sakura era muito mais do que apenas a menina apaixonada por ele, então ele pôde deixa-la seguir em frente.

Kakashi e Sakura também tiveram vários momentos e ele tá muito mais seguro. Sakura colocou os pingos nos I's com os dois homens da vida dela, agora falta o terceiro AHAHAH

Podemos decretar uma contagem regressiva?

Fiquem comigo! Ainda tem história pra contar!

_Ps: o que vocês acham de me ajudar a definir qual será a próxima fanfic? Posso deixar uma enquete no perfil! Tecle 1 para SIM, tecle 2 para NÃO, tecle nada para me deixar sad. )= (ai quando alguém morre vcs n sabem pq)_

.

.

.

**ThayseUchiha:** AAAAAAAAAA terminou seu tcc? Mdsssss, eu sei que ele deve tá só incrível! Espero muito que você tire um 10 na sua apresentação! Vem, fica aqui juntinho s2

E é! Sasuke tá meio doido, meio perdido. Ele não é vilão e tá só tentando fazer a coisa certa por todo mundo, mas ele tem tanta bagagem e tanta história que ele acaba só vacilando de uns jeitos tão bestas sabe?

Em minha defesa eu avisei que era um drama AHAH mais a merda maior está por vir, confia. HAHAHAH Vou te contar que esse povo ainda tem coisa pra sofrer, e as vezes eu me sinto uma sádica, mas a verdade é que eu só sofro junto AHAHAHAH

Olha, eu sei fazer massagem cardíaca, então consigo manter vc viva até a samu chegar, então continue comigo e segura o coração porque... olha... eu não prometo nada! AHAHAHAHAH

Obrigada pela review 3


	16. Aquilo que você me ensinou

_Capítulo XV_

_**Aquilo que você me ensinou**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naquela noite, Naruto não tinha retornado para casa. Ele ficou por ali, andando pelas ruas vazias a procura de alguma coisa, como se fosse naquele vazio frio que as respostas para tudo fossem ser obtidas. Fazia tempo que ele não se sentia assim, tão confuso. A verdade é que quanto mais revivia aqueles últimos dias, mais o loiro percebia que tinha sido tão cego para absolutamente tudo.

Sim, fazia muito tempo que não sentava com Sakura para por a conversa em dias, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ela havia passado meses fora por causa de suas responsabilidades como ninja. Ele simplesmente tinha negligenciado isso, passado a ficar mais tempo em casa com Hinata e tomar conta dos seus deveres como esposo e pai, pegando missões eventuais com Konohamaru apenas para enriquecer seu portifólio ninja.

Não era culpa dela ter se apaixonado por Kakashi. Na verdade, se apaixonar não era culpa de ninguém, era algo que simplesmente acontecia, e por isso era tão surreal que Sakura e Kakashi estivessem assim, vivendo um romance. De todas as pessoas do mundo para que sua amiga pudesse namorar, ele colocaria Kakashi como uma possibilidade remota. Ele era muito mais velho e tinha manias que a irritavam profundamente, e tudo bem que tudo isso acontecia quando eram apenas crianças, mas não é como se aquele tipo de comportamento tivesse simplesmente sumido da personalidade dele.

E o contrário também era válido, afinal, Sakura também tinha suas manias que não agradavam tanto ao seu professor.

E mais do que esse romance _estranho_, ainda havia a questão de que Sakura sempre, por toda sua vida, amou Sasuke. Não era o tipo de sentimento que podia ser simplesmente ofuscado por qualquer sentimento menor ou possibilidade. Tudo bem que ela era uma mulher bonita e jovem, provavelmente queria experimentar o que todos da sua idade estavam vivendo, mas ela não se daria para qualquer um tão levianamente, não é?

Isso, é claro, supondo que os motivos dela tenham sido puramente carnais.

Naruto era um homem afinal de contas, andava nos bares e os comentários era que Kakashi era um amante de uma só noite, mas que valia totalmente a pena. Ele custava a acreditar que seu professor tímido e reservado pudesse levar uma vida sexual um tanto ativa. Não era como se ele saísse _comendo_ todas as mulheres de Konoha, mas ele tinha se aventurado com uma ou outra, inclusive namorando a filha do Ichiraku, Ayame.

Um namoro muito breve.

O loiro achava que isso era reflexo de sua vida conturbada e sua história com Rin e Obito, mas também não era como se pensasse muito sobre isso, afinal cada um carrega e lida com seus traumas do jeito que pode, e disso Naruto entendia bem.

Mas ainda havia esse relacionamento _confuso_ que se estabeleceu bem debaixo do seu nariz sem que ele conseguisse se dar conta, e mais que isso, ainda havia o fato que Sakura não tinha lhe contado sobre, além de ter traído Sasuke.

Bem, Kakashi também não lhe tinha dito nada, mas Sakura era a sua melhor amiga, era ela quem tinha que sentar com ele e simplesmente dizer que estava namorando o sensei independentemente da forma com que ele pudesse reagir a tal informação, porém isso era um pensamento que apenas existia ali, porque o que estava remexendo em sua barriga desde a hora que saíra da torre Hokage era o fato de que Hinata sabia de tudo e não havia lhe dito.

Sakura estava traindo Sasuke com Kakashi e Hinata fora incapaz de simplesmente lhe contar. Não era fofoca, ela não estaria compartilhando essa informação com terceiros, mas sim com o esposo dela, a pessoa que ela jurou passar o resto de sua vida e confiar. Ele não sabia como Sasuke estava se sentindo diante daquilo, mas se Hinata tivesse lhe contado, talvez ele pudesse poupar o Uchiha dessa dor. Se Hinata tivesse lhe dito, ele poderia conversar com Sakura, ele podia entender.

Ele não se sentia com raiva, mas era como se tudo não tivesse sentido. Hinata sempre foi alguém que olhou por ele, que lhe deu amor sem cobrar nada em troca, então saber que ela tinha protegido Sakura dessa maneira era...

Era o quê?

Pela Konoha noturna, Naruto simplesmente andou sem rumo como a muito tempo ele não fazia. Se a muito tempo ele lutou para ter um lugar, uma família para quem retornar, agora ele queria simplesmente voltar para uma casa vazia e deitar sua cabeça sem pensar em nada. Foi assim que acabou vendo os primeiros raios de sol surgir enquanto passava pelo portão leste da vila, olhando as letras enormes gravadas em tinta vermelha na madeira do portão.

— Caiu da cama, dobe?

Virou o rosto na direção da conhecida voz. Sasuke estava parado com uma mão na cintura, vestido naquela capa idiota que o deixava com aspecto de mal-cuidado. Naruto viu sua bolsa de viagem, compacta, evidenciando que estava para sair da vila.

— É isso? – Perguntou — Você vai desistir e sair da vila?

Naruto soava mais afetado do que realmente achou que soaria. Viu a sobrancelha angulosa de Sasuke acentuar sua expressão cética. Ele parecia bem, como se fosse o mesmo Sasuke de sempre. Na verdade, parecia até melhor.

— Está tudo resolvido entre Sakura e eu, se é disso que você está falando. – Ele disse sem saber direito como a relação de Kakashi e Sakura o afetava. — Nós estamos bem e eu quero que ela seja feliz. Minha saída da vila não tem relação com ela.

— Ela te traiu. – Naruto disse parecendo indignado — Você não tá com raiva? – Perguntou num tom que se assemelhava a aflição.

— Sim, ela me traiu. – Respondeu percebendo que essas palavras eram tão sem significado em sua boca — Se você pensar que éramos casados, então sim. Mas aquilo que eu e ela tivemos nunca foi um casamento, sequer um relacionamento amoroso foi. – E deu um longo suspiro — Eu só fiz o que achei que ela queria, nunca pensei no nosso casamento como de fato um casamento.

Naruto ficou parado, encarando o homem com aquele olhar comum em seu rosto de quem não consegue entender. Sasuke queria lhe explicar, mas também achava que algumas coisas deveriam ficar na intimidade daquela relação tão turva que tivera com Sakura. Ele não queria expor seus erros para Naruto, não queria expor Sakura a censura do Uzumaki, mas também não queria deixar a vila vendo o amigo com aquela cara.

— Dobe, eu e Sakura estamos bem. Não tenho mágoas, não me sinto ferido. É claro que eu queria que ela tivesse me esperado _um pouco mais_, mas também é apenas egoísmo meu. Fico feliz que ela tenha achado alguém que a ame e tenha conseguido retribuir esse sentimento. Eu decidi que vou apoiá-la, e é isso.

O loiro franziu o cenho sem saber direito como reagir. Sasuke parecia completamente resolvido em sua postura tranquila, decidido como ele mesmo havia dito. Era surreal, em sua mente, que Sasuke pudesse simplesmente tomar uma decisão em menos de 24 horas, mas ele sempre tinha sido assim, e sua mente funcionava de uma forma completamente diferente das dos demais.

Mas ele ainda não entendia.

— Mas você a ama, não é? Tinha decidido lutar por ela. – Ele disse recordando das conversas, lembrando da expressão de Sasuke e de suas convicções.

— Sim, eu a amo, e é por isso que decidi apoiá-la. Eu quero vê-la feliz e completa, e se essa felicidade está com Kakashi, então ela deve ficar com ele. Eu vou lutar por ela, mas apenas se ela quiser que eu lute, e ela não parece querer isso.

— Eu... Eu sei que isso não é sobre mim, mas me sinto irritado quando vejo você aceitar essa situação dessa maneira. – O outro confessa, entendendo as questões do amigo, mas sem conseguir ficar genuinamente feliz por ele, afinal, aquilo era tudo por Sakura, mas e a felicidade de Sasuke?

— Talvez você devesse falar com a Sakura – O Uchiha respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos — Mas pra mim as coisas estão bem claras. Ela está feliz e agora eu posso tentar encontrar a minha felicidade, como você mesmo fez um dia. – Ele deu uma pausa enquanto caminhava para cruzar os portões — Eu não sei quando você ficou tão sábio, mas é como você disse... – E riu fracamente.

— O que eu disse? – Perguntou visivelmente confuso com as palavras do amigo.

— Que seria incapaz de força-la a te amar.

Sasuke o olhou por cima do ombro a tempo de ver a expressão de choque do outro, percebendo que naquele momento as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido para Naruto. O Uchiha não esperou, apenas continuou seu caminho para fora da vila deixando o outro processar aquelas palavras e entender um pouco mais do porquê Sasuke estava tão bem com o que havia acontecido.

Não havia mais dúvidas, não havia hesitações. Quando havia se afastado o suficiente, Sasuke olhou para trás percebendo que Naruto tinha ido embora e deu um longo suspiro, esperando que ele não fosse tão duro com Sakura em sua inquisição, e que voltasse para casa, afinal... Hinata estava esperando.

De novo.

.

.

.

Vendo o dia tão lindo, ela tinha que admitir que a Vila da Folha tinha seu charme. Todas aquelas árvores e cores, aquele sol que não era exatamente quente e o vento fraco que era sempre presente, tudo ali causava uma sensação agradável, nada parecido com o intenso deserto da Vila da Areia, com seus ventos cada vez mais fortes e a sensação do sol queimando a pele.

Konoha era quase como um passeio no parque no final do verão. Acolhedora e convidativa, todo mundo parecia meio feliz, ninguém conseguia reclamar daquele clima nem mesmo quando estava nas épocas das chuvas tórridas que inundavam os rios, mas as vezes ela _só_ sentia falta de Sunagakure.

Ninguém era capaz de entender, mas havia algo em Suna que era selvagem e excitante. A sensação dos grãos de areia jogados contra a pele pelo vento, as vestes que cobriam todo o corpo num tecido leve, mas que o sol não conseguia penetrar a ponto de causar queimaduras. Quase não chovia. As árvores... Que árvores? Mesmo assim, era tudo exótico, livre.

Suna tinha uma intensidade que Konoha jamais teria, e Temari sentia falta disso. Ela tinha nascido durante uma das maiores tempestades de areia, seu nome havia sido dado por seu pai que venceu um jogo de _handebol_ debaixo de uma tempestade parecida com aquela. Seu nome, _aquela que venceu_, demonstraria que sua vontade de determinação seriam sempre a chave para sua vitória.

Ali, saindo do hospital geral de Konoha, Temari acabou sentindo falta de Suna ao ser acariciada com uma brisa leve. Seu filho, Shikadai, ainda em sua barriga, nasceria na calmaria de uma cidade vitoriosa, provavelmente não seria nenhuma noite com grandes eventos, talvez até nascesse de dia. Não haveriam riscos, tampouco uma história de desafios.

Ele seria um cidadão de Konohagakure, tal como seu pai, e seria chamado de Nara, tal como ela também era chamada. Sabaku no Temari já não existia, agora era Nara Temari. A princesa de Areia agora era a matriarca do clã Nara. Ela tinha decidido abdicar de tudo isso por Shikamaru e viver essa amor _quase impossível_, fora escolha dela e ela _**nunca**_ se viu arrependida, mas queria que Shikadai pudesse conhecer Suna como ela conhecida, queria que ele pudesse ter saudade como ela tinha, queria que ele pudesse entender que ele não era apenas um cidadão de Konoha, mas que reconhecesse suas origens no deserto.

Foi quando ela encontrou Hinata caminhando de maneira engraçada ao auge de seus oito meses, quase nove. Parecia que todos tinham sido infectados com um vírus que facilitava em 99% as chances de engravidas, todas as Kunoichis de sua geração estavam esperando um filho, com exceção de Sakura que já tinha parido e Tenten que havia se afirmado como _não servindo para ser mãe_.

Elas acenaram uma para outra e, sem que percebessem, estavam indo de encontro. Hinata tinha cortado o longo cabelo preto um tanto abaixo do ombro, usava um vestido lilás com detalhes em amarelo, e andava curvada para frente como se aquela barriga estivesse guiando seu caminho. Temari imaginou se chegaria naquele ponto tão bem quanto a outra, que tinha a pele brilhante.

Conversaram trivialidades, começaram a andar juntas na direção do centro como se ambas soubessem para onde ir. De alguma forma, Temari tinha sido aceita bem fácil naquele grupo de meninas, talvez fosse porque se conheciam desde seus treze, ou talvez porque tinham lutado juntas incontáveis vezes, mas o fato era que parecia que ela sempre estivera ali mesmo morando em Suna.

— Como Naruto está? – Perguntou Temari imaginando o quão ansioso o homem estaria para que Hinata desse a luz ao seu primeiro filho.

— ... Hmmm.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. Hinata sempre foi a mais reservada de todas elas, Ino era a que mais falava e Sakura era uma espécie de mediadora. Funcionava bem a dinâmica entre as três, e Temari surgia ali como alguém que falava tanto quanto Ino mas conseguia guardar certas coisas tal como Hinata, por isso ela sabia quando a moça estava considerando expor uma situação ou não.

— Não me diga que vocês brigaram? – Sugeriu sem acreditar realmente na possibilidade. Naruto era um idiota completo e Hinata era tão doce que era praticamente impossível imaginá-la brigando com alguém.

— É... Eu acho que sim. – Ela confessou com um olhar distante para a surpresa completa de Temari.

— Por causa do clã Hyuuga? – Perguntou sentindo que deveria tentar fazer com que ela se abrisse, apesar de achar que seus esforços seriam completamente inúteis, mas o fato era que parecia surreal que os dois estivessem estremecidos àquela altura.

— Oh, não! Sobre nós e o clã... Está tudo resolvido. Hanabi faz muitas concessões para nós, mas ela está tentando transformar o clã em algo melhor – Disse com um orgulho absurdo da irmã e Temari sorriu ao ver que sua família não era mais um problema. — Ela está ansiosa pra ser tia. – Disse sorrindo com aquela felicidade calma característica de sua personalidade.

— Meus irmãos não param de me perturbar sobre a data do nascimento de Shikadai. Querem estar presentes também – Temari compartilhou percebendo que ela não queria ir a frente com o assunto de sua briga com Naruto. — Eu vou até Suna esse final de semana, para ser paparicada por eles.

— Ter a família por perto nessas horas é a melhor coisa – Falou como se soubesse exatamente qual era a sensação. — Meu pai mudou completamente por conta de Boruto – Disse sorrindo — Ele me mimou muito na gravidez, mais do que Naruto.

— Não consigo imaginar alguém te mimar mais do que Naruto – A loira comentou com uma risada, passando a mão na barriga por completo costume.

Hinata ficou um longo momento em silêncio, tinha um sorriso no rosto como quem está pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que nem sabe como reagir. Era óbvio para qualquer um que a visse que ela estava com algum problema, e quando chegaram aquela pastelaria no centro da cidade, que ocuparam cada uma um lugar a mesa, a princesa Hyuuga suspirou pesadamente, parecia finalmente pronta para desabafar.

— Ele descobriu sobre Sakura e Kakashi – Disse sabendo que a loira por certo tinha essa informação, já que era esposa de quem era — E está me culpando por não ter lhe dito antes.

A outra revirou os olhos. Parecia que o drama _KakaSaku_ estava desestabilizando mais casamentos do que apenas o da própria Sakura e isso era tão absurdo que Temari só conseguia se sentir irritada.

— Não consigo entender porque esses homens acham que nós, mulheres, somos uma extensão deles. – Comentou num desabafo — Depois que casamos eles querem que tenhamos a mesma opinião que eles, que aceitemos tudo o que eles querem e sejamos passivas das suas vontades.

— O Naruto não é assim.

Temari arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta a defesa de Hinata.

— Naruto é _exatamente assim_. – Falou com uma certeza que só ela conseguia demonstrar — Está com raiva de você por uma besteira que nem deveria afetar o relacionamento de vocês. Esse _problema_ é apenas de Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi. Qualquer outra pessoa não tem o direito de estar com raiva deles, e principalmente, ninguém tem o direito de ficar com raiva de você por não ter dito alguma coisa sobre algo que claramente não te compete.

Essa força que a loira emanava com suas palavras tão certas. Era como se Temari fosse dona de uma sabedoria um tanto crua. Ela não conseguia ser menos do que era, não sabia usar meias palavras ou hesitar diante daquilo que acreditava, na verdade, ela parecia um pouco com Naruto nessa questão, ainda que fossem essencialmente diferentes.

— Eles são amigos. É o time 7 afinal, você sabe que eles são _um só_.

A mulher revirou os olhos sem qualquer peso na consciência. Esse papo de _uma célula de três_ já não colava. Por mais que ela entendesse que os laços de um time jamais eram desfeitos, ela também via que cada um era um indivíduo, e depois do que fizeram para estar juntos novamente, eles começaram a focar na sua individualidade, e a maior prova disso era Naruto casado e com filhos sem fazer nenhuma ideia de que Sakura e Kakashi estavam vivendo um _amor proibido,_ que de proibido só tinha o fato deles acharem que Naruto não ia gostar nada disso.

— Bem, pode até ser – Disse sem querer discutir muito sobre isso — Mas se Naruto está com raiva, então deveria ser da Sakura e não de você. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Havia uma dificuldade dos homens em enxergarem que as mulheres não eram propriedades dele. Shikamaru tinha sido um completo escroto com o casal desde que descobrira o caso porque claramente achava que Sakura tinha alguma obrigação de estar com Sasuke por causa da história deles, porque Sasuke podia surtar se descobrisse a traição, porque Naruto lutou para cumprir uma promessa feita a um milhão de anos.

Sakura pertencia só a ela. Naruto a fez uma promessa, mas isso não significava que ela estava amarrada a um destino que não lhe faria totalmente feliz, assim como Sasuke deveria compreender que todos os anos de abuso que ele a fez passar estavam cobrando seu preço. Temari não estava passando pano para a traição de Sasuke, mas ela entendia toda a pressão que ela sofria dentro daquele time, como se fosse o pivô que os mantivesse unidos, mas ela era apenas uma mulher que estava lutando tanto quanto qualquer outro para ser feliz.

— Não sinto que fiz nada errado – Hinata disse num suspiro — Eu faria novamente porque... Sakura é minha amiga. Não quero que ele fique com raiva dela, ela já passou por muita coisa, eu vou lidar com Naruto por ela.

— Você acha mesmo que ele não vai procurar por ela?

— Acho que ele não é capaz de feri-la. – A mulher disse com sua voz cheia de certeza — Ele só está canalizando essa raiva pra mim porque sabe que eu posso aguentar isso, porque ele tá se sentindo traído.

— Às vezes eu fico pensando que esse casamento de Sakura e Sasuke era, na verdade, um casamento entre Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru... – Ela suspirou — E mais umas vinte pessoas. Nunca vi um casamento onde todo mundo dá tanto pitaco. Tudo que eles fazem parece requerer uma explicação para metade da vila.

Hinata acabou rindo porque concordava com ela. No final das contas Temari tinha toda a razão, e mesmo antes de desabafar com ela, a mulher já sabia de tudo isso. Ela não se sentia nenhum pouco culpada, mas ficar distante dessa maneira a fazia vacilar em sua convicção, porque ela queria estar com Naruto, queria poder continuar a vida tranquila que levavam, mas agora estava ali preocupada com o homem que havia desaparecido durante toda a noite.

Como se fosse um menino birrento e incapaz de aceitar qualquer coisa que não pudera prever, Naruto tinha sumido na noite e sequer lhe dado notícias. Ela não queria parecer uma esposa abandonada e sair perguntando por ele para as outras pessoas, mas era exatamente o que queria fazer. Naquela manhã, ela saiu de casa e estava usando o byakugan em locais estratégicos para tentar acha-lo, foi quando esbarrou com Temari e percebeu que estava sendo patética.

— Eh? Temari! Hinata!

Ambas viraram o rosto na direção da voz animada de Yamanaka Ino, que vinha acompanhada de uma Haruno Sakura. Elas pareciam um par de jarro vestidas com blusas iguais, _Konoha Rules_. Sakura parecia ter acabado de acordar, bocejou enquanto acenava e ambas acabaram por ocupar os lugares vazios da mesa de Temari e Hinata.

— Eu vou querer um misto quente e suco de laranja – Sakura disse a garçonete que se aproximava — E uma xícara de café preto sem açúcar. – Falou se escorando na mão, como quem ainda não acordou direito — Não consigo abrir o olho direito até ter café no meu sistema. – Comentou para as duas que olhavam com curiosidade.

— Pra mim um pastel de queijo e goiabada. E um refrigerante.

— Ino, você não devia exagerar no açúcar... – Sakura comentou um tanto desligada.

— Ela é mais magra do que todas nós, se tem alguém que pode exagerar no açúcar, esse alguém é Yamanaka Ino. – Temari disse em apoio.

— Mas ela tá grav- _OUCH!_ – Gritou Sakura passando a mão no tornozelo, bem no local onde recebera um chute potente da amiga enquanto as outras duas pareciam terrivelmente confusas.

— Bem, o que essa testuda estava querendo dizer é que... – E fez aquele suspense bobo — Eu to grávida!

Temari quis rir, mas acabou apenas parabenizando a loira. A dinâmica do relacionamento dela e de Sakura era absurdamente interessante aos seus olhos. Elas eram incompatíveis, com personalidades tão distintas, saber que tinham construído uma amizade tão sólida era algo que despertava a curiosidade de Temari.

— Ino-Shika-Cho está mais vivo do que nunca. – Falou a loira de olhos verdes pensando sobre o lendário trio de Konoha.

— Melhor e mais forte! – A outra falou orgulhosa.

— É incrível, Ino – Hinata disse com um sorriso — Nossos filhos vão estudar na mesma sala! — E estava se referindo a todos.

De repente, o papo era filhos, e era algo bastante recorrente nas rodas de conversas das kunoichi desde que Hinata se anunciou grávida. Sakura estava ali, se pondo a par de todas as situações, longe por tanto tempo, tinha perdido as histórias de pré-natais, sobre como os meninos haviam reagido às notícias e todo o resto. Ela sentiu falta de todas aquelas mulheres que se encontravam assim, de supetão pelas ruas de Konoha para por toda conversa em dias.

Ela também contou sobre seus planos de morar com Kakashi e todas pareceram um tanto surpresas, exceto Ino que ficou sabendo um pouco antes. Sua vida era uma grande novela, era a fofoca da vila, mas no final das contas tudo parecia estar se encaixando de uma maneira natural o suficiente para lhe deixar despreocupada. Kakashi ficara encarregado da mudança não apenas das coisas dele, mas das coisas dela, afinal ela estava ocupada demais com Sarada para poder se dedicar a isso, mas é claro que Ino se predispôs a fazer as caixas e ajudar no que fosse preciso.

Temari foi aquela que sabia quase nada, grande parte era pela boca de Shikamaru, mas Sakura fez questão de expor todo seu lado da história, e é claro que a loira escutou animada, com seus comentários sempre pontuais e precisos. Ela era esse tipo de mulher, completamente decidida e cheia dessa certeza que podia causar um pouco de medo no começo, mas que só fazia dela uma pessoa cada vez mais confiável.

Entre uma conversa e outra, Hinata e Sakura se entreolhavam sabendo que havia ainda um capítulo naquela história que precisava ser acertado. A mulher de cabelos rosas rapidamente notou o desconforto da outra, que lhe retribuiu o olhar preocupado com um sorriso de quem sinalizava que iria ficar tudo bem. Sakura não tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos de Naruto em relação a tudo aquilo, mas se Hinata estava disposta a se dar uma manhã despreocupada, então Sakura prontamente acolheu a ideia, e assim, as Kunoichis tomavam seu café da manhã distraídas e animadas, como a muito tempo não faziam.

.

.

.

Todas as crianças tinham sonhos e aspirações, entre vingar-se e tornar-se Hokage, haviam os sonhos médios e os sonhos pequenos, nem todas as crianças sonhavam em ser estrelas em suas vilas ou grandes ninjas, e ele estava nesse _roll_. A verdade é que ele sempre foi um apreciador da vida simples e dos costumes tranquilos, sendo que seu maior sonho era simplesmente o mais impossível de todos, não por sua grandiosidade, mas sim por sua simplicidade.

Queria ser uma nuvem.

Quando Shikamaru pensava nesse sonho estúpido que tinha quando era mais novo, ele sentia vergonha de si mesmo. Obviamente ele não queria ser uma nuvem _de verdade_, era um simbolismo para sua preguiça e necessidade de ter uma vida simples e sem problemas. Mulher, casamento, trabalho... tudo isso demandava tempo e disposição, tudo que naquela época Shikamaru não estava disposto a ter para tais coisas.

Mas as coisas mudam, as necessidades aparecem e a vida simplesmente faz suas exigências.

Agora ele estava ali, sentado na mesa do Hokage resolvendo os problemas que Hatake Kakashi deveria responder, mas estava com sono demais para fazê-lo. Com um longo suspiro, Shikamaru se lembrava da cara de sono ao encontrar o homem numa cadeira do hospital com Sakura a tiracolo. Aparentemente os dois passaram a noite no hospital e a noite mal dormida, para Kakashi, significava dor nas costas e um dia perdido de trabalho.

O Nara não se importava realmente em livrar o homem de mais um dia de trabalho, na verdade ele sentia que Kakashi merecia aquilo depois de meses de preocupação com Sakura, principalmente agora que ambos pareciam ter finalmente colocado todas as cartas na mesa e estavam unidos. Entretanto, como nem tudo são flores, ele teria que deixar Kakashi resolvendo tudo durante o final de semana, já que iria para Suna com Temari a pedido dos irmãos. Para a esposa, aquela seria mais uma viagem para visitar a família, mas Shikamaru estava com uma sensação esquisita, como se algo estivesse em jogo.

Com Temari no meio de sua gravidez, as coisas começavam a ficar mais caóticas. Seu próprio clã comemorava o nascimento do seu futuro protetor, ao passo que Suna parecia estranhamente calada sobre o herdeiro da irmã do Kazekage. É claro que Shikamaru não tinha ressalvas quanto a Gaara e Kankurou, mas os conselheiros da vila e os senhores feudais não eram de sua estima.

Ainda assim, era algo que precisava fazer, e mesmo com essa sensação, ainda podia se surpreender e aquela viagem poderia ser apenas isso: uma viagem.

Foi com esse pensamento que a porta da sala se abriu, revelando um loiro em uma camisa branca com um moletom amarrado na cintura. Naruto parecia ter 13 anos de novo vestido daquele jeito, mas sua expressão era de um homem de 60 pela carranca de preocupação que salientava todas as suas linhas de expressão.

Shikamaru suspirou quando o viu confuso por não encontrar Kakashi ali. Ficaram se encarando por um momento até que o assistente do Hokage percebera a mudança de tom daquela expressão do outro, afinal, o loiro sempre foi mestre em supor situações, e ali não era difícil ver que Naruto achava que Kakashi estava nos braços de Sakura.

— Não, Naruto – Shikamaru disse entediado — Ele não está com Sakura. Ele está dormindo, porque passou a noite acordado.

— Com ela. – Naruto disse em seguida parecendo incomodado.

— Sim – O outro confirmou vendo o amigo emburrar — No hospital com Sakura, ambos de olho em Sarada.

Naruto hesitou por um segundo sendo pego desprevenido pela declaração. Era óbvio que achava que ambos tinham tido a mais tórrida noite de amor, mas a verdade é que ambos pareciam felizes, _mas cansados_.

— Porque você tá aqui, Naruto? – Perguntou vendo o outro ficar ali, com aquela expressão meio desolada no meio da sala, parecendo que queria fazer algo e não sabia exatamente o quê.

— Eu não sei – Ele disse depois de um momento — Acho que vim tomar satisfação com o Kakashi-sensei – Revelou parecendo incerto de diversas maneiras.

— Yare, yare – O Nara soltou — E porque você veio tomar satisfação com ele? Ele é adulto, sabe? Sakura também.

— Mas isso... Ele é bem mais velho! – Disse meio afoito, como se precisasse de motivos — E isso aconteceu do nada! E a Sakura-chan era casada!

Shikamaru o encarou por um longo momento imaginando como as coisas deveriam estar acontecendo dentro da cabeça de Naruto. Ainda que estivesse mais velho e mais sábio, para algumas coisas, Naruto era apenas a mesma pessoa de sempre: cabeça dura.

— Pelo que eu sei, nada aconteceu antes dela ser maior de idade – Shikamaru disse sabendo que essa era uma discussão bem mais profunda, mas não querendo problematizar algo que não precisava ser — E com total consentimento das partes – Afirmou lembrando do beijo que ele flagrara a muito tempo naquela mesma sala — E aconteceu até mesmo antes de Sakura sequer ficar noiva.

Naruto abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes parecendo indignado, como quem procura argumentos para algo que se resume a mera vontade própria. Na sua mente, Shikamaru estava sendo simplista demais, afinal Kakashi era um homem muito mais velho e podia tê-la manipulado de alguma forma, ainda que não acreditasse nisso de verdade.

— Sério, Naruto – Shikamaru disse com um suspiro — Você estava com eles o tempo todo, em algum momento ele foi inapropriado com ela?

O ninja arregalou os olhos e depois virou o rosto, emburrado. Era claro que ele sabia no fundo que tinha sido algo bem natural, ao ponto de que aquela relação simplesmente progrediu porque eles eram compatíveis, porque estavam sempre juntos se apoiando e conversando. Na verdade, Naruto conseguia reparar nos detalhes agora que sabia da situação, conseguia perceber quando o olhar de Kakashi sobre Sakura começou a mudar.

— Eu sei, droga. – Disse num tom mais baixo de derrota — Mas Sasuke... Eles têm uma filha agora, e ele saiu da vila...

Ai estava o ponto chave de toda animosidade de Naruto. Shikamaru se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, se escorando no tampo para ficar de frente ao amigo. Sasuke era sempre uma questão para Naruto, era como se o loiro precisasse de alguma forma cuidar do amigo em coisas que não haviam nenhuma necessidade. Pelo que Kakashi lhe dissera ainda naquela manhã, o Uchiha tinha voltado para o mundo após dar sua benção – ou quase isso – para o _não tão novo_ relacionamento da ex esposa.

— Sasuke e Sakura conversaram. Ela estar com Kakashi não é uma questão pra ele.

— Ele me disse isso antes de sair – E deu uma pausa — Mas ainda parece tão errado...

— Parece errado porque você tá idealizando Sasuke e Sakura. – Falou como se fosse algo óbvio — Eu também fiz isso e foi um erro. Sakura estava com você o tempo todo para que pudessem recuperar o companheiro de time, e no começo, sim, ela queria o amor dele, mas algo mudou. Ela amadureceu. Ela ainda queria salvar o companheiro de time, mas já estava magoada demais para aceitar um relacionamento com ele.

— Ele pediu desculpas – Naruto se justificou sabendo que as palavras do amigo eram tão certas quanto o céu era azul.

— E ela o desculpou. – O Nara disse dando os ombros — Mas não significa que tudo foi apagado. Ela até tentou, mas Kakashi já era a pessoa que ela queria ficar.

O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda sentindo um gosto esquisito na boca, como se as coisas estivessem todas erradas. Shikamaru tinha razão, é claro, ele sempre tinha. Sakura e Kakashi soava como algo até mesmo inevitável, mas Sasuke e Sakura também soava assim, na verdade, qualquer um apostaria mais nesse último casal do que no primeiro.

— Eu vou indo – Declarou finalmente sentindo que não estava chegando a lugar nenhum.

— Oe, não vá perturbar Kakashi – Shikamaru alertou — Ele ficou acordado a noite toda com Sakura no hospital. Estão cansados. — Disse sabendo que o provável destino de Naruto seria a casa do sensei ou da amiga — Vá pra casa cuidar de sua esposa grávida.

Naruto sorriu de canto ao ouvir a última frase do homem e simplesmente não respondeu, escolhendo sair da sala em silêncio sem revelar ao outro que havia discutido com a esposa.

Na verdade, depois das palavras de Shikamaru, Naruto sentia um pouco de vergonha com a atitude que tomou em relação a Hinata, principalmente porque sabia que ela era uma pessoa muito discreta, mas ainda assim saber que ela manteria esse tipo de segredo dele não era fácil de engolir, porque ele precisava estar com alguém que pudesse confiar, e agora parecia que Hinata nunca lhe falaria nada, que lhe esconderia as coisas importantes.

Ele concordava com ela quando a mulher alegou que não era algo _dela_ para ser dito a ele, mas ainda assim, era algo sobre Sakura, _sua Sakura_, a mulher que era sua companheira de time e que tinha enfrentado mil demônios com ele para poderem resgatar _o amor da vila dela_. Saber que ela tinha um romance com o antigo sensei com certeza era algo importante. Era como se ele descobrisse que Kurenai e Kiba estavam se relacionando e escolhesse não dizer a esposa.

Descendo a longa escadaria da Torre Hokage, rumando ao saguão de entrada onde os ninjas e civis podem deixar requerimentos mais simples, sua mente trabalhava sobre sua mágoa com a esposa num nível muito maior do que sua confusão sobre Kakashi e Sakura. É claro que ele se sentia magoado pela kunoichi de cabelos rosas, mas sua esposa...

— Naruto...?

Ele piscou aturdido saindo de seu devaneio quando viu a mulher parada em sua frente. Cabelos amarrados no topo da cabeça e meia dúzia de papéis debaixo do braço, Sakura parecia alguém que precisava dormir apesar da pose tranquila.

— Sakura-chan – Respondeu meio que por reflexo.

— Precisamos conversar – Ela emendou rapidamente, sentindo certa urgência — Me deixe entregar esses papeis aqui na recepção – Falou se adiantando para um guinche vago e protocolando o que quer que estivesse nas mãos delas.

Naruto só ficou ali esperando como se fosse uma folha pega numa corrente de ar incapaz de se desfazer daquela rota. Ele viu a mulher agradecer a recepcionista e virar para ele com um sorriso no rosto, não parecia nervosa e tampouco ansiosa, na verdade ela parecia tranquila. Ela guiou o caminho, saindo da torre Hokage para as ruas de Konoha, as pessoas passavam daqui para lá cumprimentando ora o loiro ora a médica.

Eram uma dupla conhecida, ele mais e ela menos, mas ainda assim as pessoas sabiam seus nomes. Naruto, o salvador do mundo ninja, e Sakura, a mulher que _literalmente_ salvou os ninjas. Muitos deviam a vida a ela, e muitos deviam a vida a ele. Sakura devia sua vida a Naruto, assim como ele jamais teria sobrevivido tanto tempo sem ela.

Aquela relação de troca sempre funcionou pra eles. De maneiras diferentes, eram iguais. Eles salvavam pessoas e a eles mesmo várias e várias vezes, tudo para chegar naquele ponto onde podiam andar tranquilamente por Konoha, sem se preocuparem com o paradeiro de Sasuke ou com a segurança do mundo ninja.

— Né, Naruto – Ela disse depois de um tempo — Eu queria me desculpar com você por não ter te contado antes sobre mim e Kakashi – Disse olhando para o seu caminho — Você não devia ter descoberto isso por Shikamaru, mas sim por mim.

Ele permaneceu calado vendo a expressão quase séria dela. Havia uma calma emanando da mulher que a impedia de assumir uma postura rígida para aquela conversa, de modo que se mostrava tão aberta a tudo que podia acontecer, como se estivesse preparada para as adversidades.

— Eu achei que você não ia aprovar – Continuou com uma risadinha — E depois achei que deveria ficar com Sasuke, porque... Bem, por tudo. – E suas palavras eram tão sinceras que ele não conseguia interrompê-la — Você me fez uma promessa, e eu achei que deveria ficar com ele por conta disso, porque era isso que _todos _esperavam de mim.

— _Sakura-chan..._ – Naruto deixou escapar como um sussurro, sem ter certeza se ela havia ouvido, torcendo para que não. Ele jamais poderia pensar que a promessa que ele tinha feito a ela era carregada com esse peso.

— Eu também tive medo de que ao recusar Sasuke, ele pudesse surtar de algum modo – E riu tímida enquanto os ruídos da vila ficavam distantes — Ficar com ele era a coisa certa a fazer, eu realmente achava que tinha que fazer isso.

Quando eram apenas crianças, Naruto tinha feito essa promessa para ela, que traria Sasuke de volta e tudo seria como antes. É claro, como Shikamaru havia dito, as coisas não podem ser apagadas e as pessoas tem que conviver com o passado, mas ele achava, naquela época, que trazer Sasuke de volta poderia fazer com que eles – o time 7 – pudessem retomar do ponto em que pararam.

— Mas eu já estava muito envolvida com Kakashi, e apesar de ter me distanciado dele, no dia que casei com Sasuke, eu só conseguia pensar nele. – Revelou mordendo o lábio no processo, abaixando a cabeça com certa vergonha — O tempo todo eu desejei que ele aparecesse de alguma forma e fizesse aquelas cenas clichês, dizendo que não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer porque ele me amava.

Sem conseguir continuar olhando aquela expressão envergonhada, Naruto desviou o olhar percebendo finalmente o caminho que estavam tomando. Era o campo de treinamento do time 7, onde realizaram o teste dos guizos a muito tempo atrás, foi onde tudo começou.

— É claro que ele não faria isso. Ele não é assim. – Ela disse com uma risadinha no final — Kakashi sempre foi muito reservado e discreto, sempre superando as adversidades da sua vida, não é mesmo? – Ela deu uma breve pausa, sem esperar pela resposta — Era eu quem devia ter dito não, mas me faltou coragem, e no final, quando Sasuke me deixou lá como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu só pensei que tinha cometido um erro.

— Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. – Ele disse realmente chocado com todas aquelas palavras, sem perceber que enquanto lutavam por Sasuke, o peso daquela promessa tomava uma proporção tão absurda, que amar Sasuke havia se tornado uma obrigação para ela, ao invés de ser aquele sentimento natural que um dia existira. — Sakura-chan, eu...

— Você não tem culpa de nada, Naruto – Ela disse chegando ao toco da esquerda, escorando suas costas ali e deixando o corpo cair no chão, sentando finalmente — Você fez _tudo_ o que podia por mim. Eu só consigo agradecer a você e pedir desculpas por não ter confiado que você me apoiaria. Na verdade, mesmo que não fosse apoiar, eu devia ter te dito assim que começou, porque você é meu melhor amigo.

Naruto se sentia sem armas e armadura, as palavras dela o atingiram com força por todos os lados. Ele jamais imaginou que um dia ela se sentiria forçada a amar Sasuke, porque tudo que ele tinha feito por todos esses anos tinha sido para que ela pudesse ser feliz ao lado dele, afinal ele sabia que essa felicidade nunca chegaria enquanto soubessem que Sasuke jazia na escuridão.

Quando ela uma vez se declarou para ele tentando tirar o peso daquela busca incessante das costas de dele, Naruto pensou que ela estava mentindo pra si mesma, que estava tentando convencer-se de que Sasuke não tinha mais salvação, e ela o libertou daquela promessa insistindo que deveriam ficar juntos, mas agora ele finalmente entendia: Sakura estava tentando _se_ libertar daquela promessa.

Aquilo nunca foi um fardo para ele, mas para ela... Ainda que sim, ela estava fazendo aquilo por Naruto, mas também havia a parte que estava fazendo aquilo por ela. E agora ele se sentia um idiota por não ter percebido esses sentimentos ainda que ela provavelmente também não tivesse percebido na época, acreditando genuinamente que tinha sido unicamente por ele.

Naruto se agachou na frente dele e eles se olharam por um longo momento, seu olhar azul lendo todos os sentimentos dela, saboreando a verdade de cada palavra dita através de seu olhar calmo que já havia aceitado qualquer que fosse a reação dele a seguir. Ela estava ali, também sem armas e armadura, sendo apenas ela mesmo e todos os sentimentos que ela nunca pode lhe dizer, mas que agora escapavam sem nenhum filtro.

— Sakura-chan – Ele disse se sentindo esquisito, como se tivesse falhado de alguma maneira, com raiva ao mesmo e tempo e totalmente rendido — Nunca mais esconda _nada_ de mim! – Disse tão sério quanto poderia.

Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça enquanto seu sorriso tímido se fazia presente, sem conseguir se segurar, ele a abraçou daquele jeito, desajeitado e precisou de um momento com ela ali em seus braços para poder perdoar a si mesmo por não ter atentado a tudo isso, ainda que não fosse seu papel, ainda que ela tivesse que ter dito, ainda assim...

— Eu ainda não consigo entender você e Kakashi – Naruto disse depois de um momento, sentando na frente dela em posição de buda — Tento imaginar e parece tão estranho – Ele disse fazendo bico.

— É melhor você se acostumar rápido – Ela disse rindo — Porque nós vamos morar juntos em breve.

— O QUE? – Ele disse escandaloso, fazendo com que ela risse um pouco mais. — Mas já?!

— Uhum! Nós já estávamos falando disso em Iwa – Confessou encolhendo os ombros — Já passamos muito tempo separados.

O homem olhou para um lado e depois para o outro e parecia ter 13 anos novamente. Sakura podia ver que ele estava apenas processando a informação em sua própria cabeça, sabendo que não podia fazer nada para muda-la.

— Então você e Sasuke... – Ele disse sem olhar para ela a princípio, parecendo desconfiado.

— Não – Ela disse com um sorriso de quem pede desculpas sem realmente pedir — Não tem mais volta, Naruto.

— Hmmmmm – O outro deixava escapar enquanto mantinha uma mão no queixo para logo em seguida suspirar derrotado — Tudo bem então! Enquanto você estiver feliz com Kakashi-sensei, então está tudo bem! Dattebayo!

— Arigatou, Naruto! – Ela disse sorrindo com todo amor que tinha por ele enquanto ele lhe devolvia com aquela expressão de menino que ela tanto gostava. De repente, pareceu que todo aquele medo de contar a ele, toda aquela confusão não fazia nenhum sentido. Naruto não era seu carrasco, mas sim seus próprios sentimentos. — Né, Naruto, agora me diz o que você fez pra Hinata. – Emendou depois de um momento, o encarando.

— Eeeehhh? Quem disse que eu fiz algo? — Falou tentando escapar, sabendo que era impossível enganar uma Sakura determinada.

— Não se finge de bobo! Eu tomei café da manhã com ela, e sequer precisei perguntar pra saber que havia algo incomodando ela!

A mulher sustentou seu olhar para o homem a sua frente na espera que ele finalmente admitisse o que quer que tivesse feito, mas na verdade ele sequer precisava falar, porque no fundo Sakura já sabia que o que quer que tivesse acontecido, isso teria relação direta com a revelação de seu relacionamento com Kakashi, afinal, Hinata sabia de tudo desde o começo.

De repente, Naruto se sentiu envergonhado. Não sabia direito como dizer o porquê de estar estremecido em sua relação. Vendo os sorrisos de Sakura e a honestidade de sua fala, ele percebia que _provavelmente_ sua discussão com Hinata tivesse sido apenas um reflexo de sua raiva momentânea. Não que ele não estivesse mais sentindo todas aquelas coisas sobre _ter sido traído _ por ela, porque no fundo ele achava que sim, ela deveria ter dito tudo, mas agora depois de conversar com a médica, ele se perguntava até que ponto esse sentimento não era apenas uma desculpa para ficar sozinho.

— Sakura-chan... Ela sabia de tudo e não me contou... – Disse por fim sabendo que seria incapaz de mentir para a mulher a sua frente, principalmente depois de tanta sinceridade.

— E dai? – Ela perguntou — Eu também sabia de tudo e não te contei.

— É diferente...

— Shikamaru também sabia de tudo, muito antes dela, e não te contou. Kakashi também sabia, e Ino, e...

— Ok, ok! Eu já entendi, dattebayo!

Sem evitar o riso fraco que lhe invadia, Sakura olhava para o homem fazendo bico sabendo que sim, _não era a mesma coisa_, mas que no final das contas haviam muitas pessoas que sabiam e que podiam ter dito a ele muito antes do tempo. Hinata era a esposa dele, a mulher que ele havia escolhido para compartilhar a vida, mas era isso: Ele compartilharia a vida _dele_, e ela a vida _dela_. Isso não incluía compartilhar a vida dos amigos e os segredos que eram confiados.

— Naruto, a única pessoa que deveria ter te contado algo era eu. – Ela disse colocando a mão no ombro dele — Hinata só foi... – Ela pausou lembrando das palavras dela e se sentindo imensamente grata por tudo — Uma grande amiga. – E sorriu genuinamente — Hinata nunca apoiou o que eu fiz, mas nunca me julgou também. Ela me entendeu, e sabia que não estava sendo algo fácil pra mim.

— Mas Sakura-chan... Se ela tivesse me dito eu poderia ter te confortado, eu poderia...

— Sério? – Disse com um sorriso interrompendo o amigo — Você faria isso mesmo?

— Sim! Você não acredita em mim?

— Eu acredito em você, Naruto – Falou com uma risada — Mas eu não acho que você aceitaria tudo tão bem. Acho que você tentaria dar uma de cupido entre mim e Sasuke, ou talvez fosse atrás de Kakashi acusa-lo de qualquer coisa, ou até mesmo teria ficado com tanta raiva de mim...

Eles ficaram se olhando, processando todas aquelas possibilidades e no fundo ambos sabiam que se aquela revelação fosse feita em algum momento antes tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Agora ele via uma Sakura decidida sobre com quem queria ficar, mas antes havia esse bolo sobre seus sentimentos por Kakashi, por Sasuke... Havia uma incerteza que somada a qualquer pressão que Naruto pudesse fazer sobre esse relacionamento resultaria numa situação diferente.

E mais ainda, o loiro sabia que jamais aceitaria isso sem lutar, e se Sasuke tivesse qualquer dúvida, então ele o empurraria para Sakura no mesmo instante, não porque quisesse prender um ao outro, mas porque achava que aquele amor era genuíno e ideal.

Naruto deu um longo suspiro jogando o corpo para trás e deitando na grama do campo de treinamento enquanto Sakura olhava para o céu, satisfeita com a conversa que tivera, sentindo o _último_ peso sendo tirado dos seus ombros.

— Eu tenho que pedir desculpas. – O outro falou ainda deitado.

— Sim. Você _tem_! – Reafirmou Sakura se levantando. Ela o olhou ali, largado na grama e sorriu ao esticar uma mão para ele, que aceitou de bom grado — Vamos. – E então ela o içou, ficando ambos de pé.

— Naruto-san, Sakura-sama?

A dupla virou para o alto de uma árvore, de onde a voz surgia nas sombras. Uma máscara de gato com detalhes em vermelho cobria o rosto do ninja ANBU que se fazia presente naquele momento.

— Hm? – Sakura respondeu imaginando se Kakashi estava atrás dela e usando os ANBUs para isso.

— Preciso que me acompanhem ao hospital.

Sakura gelou. Naruto franziu o cenho.

— O que houve? – Ela perguntou urgente, temendo pela vida da filha.

— Uzumaki Hinata-sama entrou em trabalho de parto.

.

.

.

Ainda não era nem hora do almoço quando Boruto chegou ao mundo. Um menino forte com uma garganta potente que com certeza tinha herdado do pai. Com cerca de dois quilos, ele era saudável e repousava em paz nos braços da mãe, que suada e cansada, olhava para ele com ternura.

Sakura sorriu vendo a cena. Havia uma paz ali apesar da sala estéril onde tinham realizado o parto. Não houve tantos problemas assim, a verdade é que havia uma _complicação_ que só foi detectada na hora que a bolsa estourou, e a mulher havia ficado tão nervosa que exigiu a presença de Sakura, como se só ela fosse capaz de trazer seu filho ao mundo. A verdade é que provavelmente o estresse causado pela briga com Naruto somado ao repentino esforço da mulher em tentar fazer faxina – Sakura descobriu que Hinata era dessas, fazia faxina quando queria esquecer – tinha induzido o corpo a entrar em trabalho de parto e por fim, o aparecimento de um sangramento que no final das contas não era nada.

Os amigos tinham corrido para o hospital como relâmpagos. Naruto parecia estar tão nervoso que poderia surtar a qualquer momento, enquanto que a rosada se sentia mais aliviada pela convocação não ter _nada_ a ver com sua filha. É claro que ainda havia a preocupação sobre a condição de Hinata, mas assim que chegou e viu a mulher tinha percebido que era apenas o medo e não algo real.

Shizune, inclusive, ficou com ela o tempo todo, mas ver o rosto conhecido de Sakura tinha dado a Hinata a paz que ela precisava para finalmente ter o seu filho, enquanto que Naruto foi _proibido_ de entrar na sala por ser muito escandaloso, no final das contas, Sakura sabia que aquilo só estava piorando sua situação, afinal havia a culpa por ter brigado com a esposa e tê-la deixado sozinha daquela maneira.

Quando tirou as luvas e seus paramentos, Sakura foi até a sala de esperar buscar o homem que estava enterrado na cadeira com Iruka-sensei ao seu lado lhe falando para ficar menos nervoso. Kakashi também havia aparecido e de repente a sala de espera do hospital parecia mais como a sala de estar particular de Naruto, mas a médica não ralhou com nenhum deles, apenas deu as boas notícias informando que logo Hinata estaria no quarto juntamente ao seu filho, e assim Naruto poderia vê-los.

Foi inevitável abrir o maior dos sorrisos quando viu Naruto conhecer seu filho pela primeira vez. Ele não sabia como lidar com a situação, parecia hipnotizado de alguma forma enquanto que Hinata sorria tão boba com eles nos braços, amamentando-o. Naruto pediu mil desculpas, uma atrás da outra, dizendo que tinha sido um tolo em agir de tal forma e a mulher, muito gentil, aceitou todas elas.

Sakura não sabia dizer se o amigo havia entendido o que tinha acontecido, mas se atentou na fala da amiga que disse apenas ter feito o que tinha aprendido com ele, a proteger seus amigos. De repente, a médica sentiu uma espécie de orgulho enorme de Naruto, por ter ensinado a todos sobre como é lutar por alguém, sobre acreditar. Nesse momento, ela abraçou a si mesma, vendo o Uzumaki beijar o topo da cabeça da mulher para logo depois depositar um afago no filho. Ela sentiu, logo em seguida, os braços de Kakashi adornarem seu corpo enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça no ombro dela.

Eles ficaram assim por um longo momento assistindo a família Uzumaki dar as boas vindas ao seu primeiro filho até que finalmente ele sugeriu que fossem ver Sarada, porque ele estava com saudade dela, e foi como se ele tivesse tirado as palavras da boca de Sakura. Sem dizer nada, eles deram privacidade a Naruto, Hinata e Boruto, e foram até a _caixinha _onde Sarada era mantida naquele hospital.

Todos os dias ela ficava mais forte. A cada dia eles se aproximavam de trazê-la para casa, e Sakura percebeu que precisava _urgentemente_ arrumar seu novo lar para receber sua filha no mais absoluto conforto. Kakashi concordou, é claro, e ficaram ali, os três, imaginando as possibilidades para a menina, sobre como ela seria uma ninja excepcional, sobre como ela poderia ter os dons de Sakura ou até mesmo as habilidades de Sasuke.

Mas de uma coisa os dois tinham certeza, fariam de tudo para que ela soubesse o quanto era amada.

.

.

.

Sorriu ao receber a mensagem que chegara de Konoha anunciando o nascimento do filho de Naruto. Segundo sua esposa, ainda faltavam algumas semanas para a data correta, mas a mensagem informava que tudo havia corrido bem e que logo estariam indo para casa. Shikamaru sorriu se sentindo ansioso para ver seu próprio filho. Sarada tinha sido a primeira e quatro ou cinco dias depois Boruto havia nascido, Shikadai demoraria um pouco mais, estava previsto para setembro e ainda era apenas março, mesmo assim, receber tal noticia lhe deixava feliz.

Eles tinham chegado em Suna fazia apenas meia hora, e sua esposa havia visto Hinata ainda naquela manhã, o que significava que tudo tinha acontecido enquanto estavam no trajeto para a Vila da Areia Oculta, que tinha tido o tempo de viagem reduzido devido aos trens de alta performance que ligava as vilas.

O casal estava cansado e Shikamaru queria que Temari relaxasse um pouco antes de todos os compromissos que teria de comparecer, mas o almoço com os irmãos era inadiável, principalmente porque todos estavam famintos desde que Gaara e Kankurou os estavam esperando para iniciar a refeição.

Com a grande notícia do nascimento de Boruto, o almoço foi recheado de novidades de todos os lados. Kankurou estava treinando um time ninja enquanto que Gaara progredia com a política interna da vila, implementando um centro psiquiátrico para crianças e jovens, medida que era auxiliada pela médica de Konoha, Sakura, que via a necessidade de cuidar da mente dos jovens ninjas e civis que eram afetados por tais atividades. A vida como um ninja cobrava um alto preço desde cedo e talvez, se centros como aquele já existissem, então tudo poderia ser diferente para ele e muitos outros.

— Oh, Temari-dono? Então você já chegou...

Todos viraram na direção da voz cansada que se pronunciava pela entrada do salão que havia sido reservado para o almoço do Kazekage e seus convidados. Era o conselheiro da vila que mantinha contato entre os desejos do senhor feudal e as necessidades de Sunagakure, um homem velho beirando os noventa anos com uma longa barba branca e túnica amarelada.

— Coselheiro-sama – Ela cumprimentou — Cheguei a pouco, na verdade. Como vai a saúde?

— Só piorando, na verdade – Respondeu dando os ombros, como se estivesse se acostumando com a ideia — Mas e você? Como vai os preparativos para o nascimento do _futuro Kazekage?_

E naquele momento, com aquela fala, Shikamaru apenas olhou para o rosto surpreso de Temari e soube que ali haveria uma das mais intensas batalhas que haveria de lutar.

.

.

.

OLÁ BRASEEEELLLL

Gente, as notas hoje vão ser rapidinhas porque to com problema de saúde, uma inflamação na cervical e to toda entrevada (torçam por mim pq poxa, eu prometi 10 histórias depois de desejos para perseidas e ainda não finalizei a primeira kkk)

O final se aproxima! Mas não sejamos afoitas, ainda tem treta pra rolar AHHAAHAH, e não, isso ñao vai virar uma ShikaTema XD (APANHA)

CONTINUEM COMIGO!

.

* * *

**Thayse Uchiha:** nosssaaaaa eu ia fazer o sasuke surtar, mas parecia muito aquém da construção toda que ele teve durante a fic, ele simplesmente achou a paz dele com relação ao amor que tem pela Sakura. Ele só entendeu as coisas e agora vai seguir em frente, pelo menos a princípio ;X

Naruto foi meio babaca, mas o fato é que ele queria explodir e não conseguiu, agora teve que deixar a raiva sair aos poucos e isso é mto atípico pra ele, masssss percebemos que ele é um bom moço AHAHAHA eu não fiz um dialogo dele e da hinata no final pq acho que tudo, absolutamente tudo, foi dito nas conversas que eles tiveram com os outros XD

Olha, ainda tem treta... não é só a temari que ta pra sofrer nos próximos capítulos ;X

CONTINUE COMIGO, FALTAM 4 CAPITULOS.

.

* * *

**Bela21:** DONA BELAAAA

Ai num fala assim q fico achando q sou rápida sem ser AHAHAHAHA

Kakashi e Sakura tão num ponto de equilibro que agora nada separa, e eu acho que todo mundo já entendeu isso e ninguém vai questionar esse relacionamento. O problema é que tem outras questões... AHAHAHA Eu gosto como o sasuke cresceu nessa fic, ele tem aparições bem aleatórias, mas toda vez q ele surge ele cresce um pouco mais e é ótimo! Ao mesmo tempo eu adoro como a Sakura se coloca com o Kakashi e como ele entende ela, é uma sintonia que não tem mais como perder.

Mas ainda tem chão ;X CONFIA.

Você sabe q comigo é assim, adoro momentos felizes antes de... HAHAHAHA

CONTINUA COMIGO, TAMOS CHEGANDO NO FIM.


	17. Sobre aquilo que não dá pra viver sem

.

_Capítulo XVI_

_**Sobre aquilo que não dá pra viver sem**_

.

.

.

Ele a conheceu durante o exame chunin. Temari tinha vindo como uma aliada da vila do Som na tentativa de derrubar Konoha. Ninguém dizia em voz alta, mas ela e seus irmãos tinham uma parcela de culpa na morte do terceiro Hokage, ainda que eles tenham sido enganados por Orochimaru na época. Ainda assim, ninguém os culpou.

Desde sempre Shikamaru a achou problemática. Arrogante e cheia de si, ela tinha aquela expressão de quem sabe tudo, mas ele não a culpava, era a kunoichi mais forte daquele torneio, nem mesmo Sakura ou Ino eram tão fortes quanto Temari. A vitória dela sobre Tenten tinha sido um massacre, ela se mostrou violenta e pouco empática.

Não havia muito o que fazer. Se ela era desse jeito tão imperativo, ele era um preguiçoso nato que sequer queria ter lutado com ela. Sim, ele era _meio_ machista, não queria lutar com uma mulher e principalmente uma dessas arrogantes, mas a verdade é que, no caso de Temari em especifico, ele não queria lutar com ela porque achava ela bonita daquele jeito confiante e arrogante, e se lutassem, ele não ousaria fazer um combate medíocre, ele iria se igualar a ela dar a Temari uma luta decente.

Então, quando ele estava naquela arena pensando numa forma de derrotar ela, ele percebeu que podia ceder um pouco em nome daquela expressão arrogante. Ela também era uma estrategista, calculava rápido, mas ele estava em outro nível. Haviam umas 200 formas de vencê-la, e no final, quando estava frente a frente, vendo aquela expressão de desagrado no rosto da mulher, ele simplesmente desistiu.

Se havia algum arrependimento era o de não ter tirado uma foto dela naquele momento. Não era uma vitória digna de Temari, tampouco a derrota lhe satisfaria. Ela queria vencer, e nos olhos verdes dela ele viu a promessa que ela teria sua revanche.

Mas o tempo passou, e ela salvou sua bunda preguiçosa algumas vezes. Virou, por motivo inexplicável, a pessoa que dialogava com Konoha em nome do Kazekage, então ela viva transitando entre Suna e Konoha, indo e vindo da sua vida. Nessa época acabaram construindo uma relação amigável apesar dela ainda falar sobre sua revanche, mas ele não tinha intensão de lutar com ela, não por isso.

Foi na guerra que ele descobriu, enquanto caminhava no acampamento dos shinobis de Sunagakure, que Temari havia falado dele pras amigas, afinal o comentário que _rolou_ era que Temari estava apaixonada por um homem muito inteligente de outra vila. É claro que aquilo preencheu seu ego, mas não a ponto de se descuidar, e, com algum esforço, ele conseguiu conquistar de vez a moça.

O mais interessante de tudo foi que, logo após conhece-la, o homem achou que ia morrer após livrar Sakura, Naruto e Pakkun de uma emboscada dos ninjas do Som, e nesse momento toda a vida que queria levar passou pela mente dele: Ser um ninja regular, pegar missões fáceis, ter uma esposa que não seria muito bonita nem muito feia, dois filhos, primeiro uma menina e depois um menino, e quando estes fossem ninjas extraordinários, então ele se aposentaria e eventualmente morreria antes da esposa.

Entretanto, a vida é sempre cheia de rodeios, e ele estava ali apoiado no parapeito de uma janela na casa do Kazekage fumando enquanto olhava os prédios que pareciam todos iguais quanto o vento quente soprava areia para todos os lados. Ele tinha se tornado um ninja extraordinário que pegava as mais difíceis missões, tinha a mais bela das esposas, iria ter um filho e sua vida não tinha nada de tranquila.

É claro que ele não era ingrato. Houveram momentos de plena felicidade em sua vida assim como da mais pura tristeza. Ele também foi praticamente obrigado a deixar sua preguiça de lado e se tornar alguém que pudesse apoiar seus amigos, afinal, todo mundo estava dando o melhor si e ele não podia ficar pra trás, não queria se tornar um fardo que não acrescentaria nos objetivos coletivos, além disso, ele queria estar lá por Naruto.

Mas ainda assim, as complicações eram todas no âmbito do dever, porque sua vida pessoal era tranquila até se casar definitivamente com Temari. A irmã do Kazekage, a kunoichi mais importante da Vila da Areia Oculta. Talvez se ele tivesse desejado uma vida mais agitada, então o universo teria lhe dado a vida calma que tanto queria.

Ele não estava arrependido, não tinha como ter esse sentimento diante de tudo o que passou. Temari era única, valente e era o problema que ele queria ter para sempre ao seu lado, e depois de todos os acordos para que ela pudesse viver em Konoha junto a ele, Shikamaru sentia que _tudo_ valia a pena, até ela começar com essa história de ter filhos.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela começou a sondar sobre crianças, é claro que em algum momento essa vontade ia surgir, principalmente quando Hinata anunciou sua gravidez para o mundo. Há um efeito manada na sociedade, e quando a primeira ficou grávida, todas queriam ficar também. _Bem, quase todas._ Exceto Sakura que foi pega por uma gravidez _surpresa_, e Tenten que declaradamente não queria ser mãe, todas as outras começaram a encher o saco de seus esposos com bebês e tudo relacionado a isso. Até Chouji apareceu com a esposa grávida e um sorriso que não cabia no rosto.

Shikamaru se sentia feliz por todos, por certo achava que era finalmente o momento de ter um filho pra chamar de seu também, mas ele sabia que haveria complicações de teor político, porque entre ele e Temari haviam um clã, uma vila e uns três cargos políticos.

Ele amassou a bituca do cigarro na beirada da janela, e sem nenhum remorso jogou para fora torcendo para que ninguém estivesse ali em baixo. A verdade é que ele estava cansado de Sunagakure e toda a sua pressão sobre a gravidez de sua esposa. Era como se Shikadai estivesse marcado por todos os lados com diversas obrigações que não tinha como evitar lidar, e ele sequer tinha nascido.

— Ei – A voz de sua mulher se fez presente, quebrando seus pensamentos — Você já jantou?

O homem se virou brevemente, ainda encostado naquela janela, olhando para ela sem saber direito como responder aquela pergunta. A verdade é que ele mal tinha escutado e não processou o que as palavras significaram, apenas a viu a li em seu vestido roxo com seus cabelos loiros amarrados e no mesmo instante sua mente pensou que poderia simplesmente sequestrá-la para algum lugar bem longe e poderiam viver como fazendeiros, só os três em lugar nenhum.

— Shikamaru?

— Hm?

— Onde você está com a cabeça? – Ela perguntou daquele jeito autoritário, colocando as mãos na cintura numa pose de quem pode bater nele se a resposta fosse insatisfatória. Shikamaru sorriu para ela, numa expressão fraca de quem está pensando muito além daquela realidade e Temari percebeu que não podia cobrar nada dele.

— Desculpe – Disse por fim virando-se totalmente, buscando na mente a pergunta dela — Não... não jantei. Estou sem fome. – E deu os ombros, ficando em silêncio ao vê-la assumir aquela expressão cansada, suspirando.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, você sabe – Ela disse após um momento, virando seu rosto para ele num momento de vulnerabilidade.

Não era culpa dela. A situação tinha ficado bizarramente desconfortável quando o conselheiro simplesmente saiu da sala deixando aquela mensagem clara de que seu filho seria _propriedade_ do país do Vento. Pela expressão de Gaara e Kankurou, eles não esperavam que o velho fizesse tal declaração _naquele momento_. Obviamente eles estavam a par das implicações sobre a gravidez de Temari, mas planejavam abordar o assunto em uma outra oportunidade.

O clima tinha ficado, de repente, muito pesado, e Temari sendo quem era, simplesmente esbravejou com os irmãos sobre _tantas coisas._ Shikamaru também se permitiu falar, sentimental demais, sobre como aquilo era um ultraje. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer eventualmente, mas ainda assim, daquela maneira tão sórdida... A situação tinha lhe pego de maneira crua.

— Eu sei que vamos – Ele disse — Mas as vezes eu queria que nós não tivéssemos que dar jeito em nada. Queria uma vida com você e _só com você._

Eles se olharam por um longo momento. Temari sentia saudade de Suna com certa frequência, também sentia falta dos irmãos, dos costumes... Ela sentia falta da areia nos pés e das noites insuportavelmente frias, e mesmo assim abdicou disso por Shikamaru, porque mesmo ali rodeada de tudo que lhe era confortável e familiar, o que ela mais sentia falta era de Shikamaru.

Ele que nunca cogitou vir pra Suna em definitivo. Shikamaru _era_ Konoha, vivia e respirava a vila e os amigos, então quando aquele romance começou e ela se permitiu viver aquilo, Temari sabia que tinha que ser ela a fazer esse grande sacrifício, porém nunca ousou renunciar Suna e lutou absurdos para manter sua identidade preservada: Era uma kunoichi orgulhosa de Sunagakure.

Mas naquele momento, vendo os olhos cansados de seu esposo, estando grávida e querendo o conforto de seus pensamentos calmos nos braços dele, Temari tinha que admitir, também queria uma vida _só com ele_.

— Você ainda está com raiva de Gaara? – Ela perguntou se recusando a seguir o rumo daquela conversa melancólica.

— Você está? – Retrucou enfiando a mão nos bolsos da calça sépia.

— Ele está fazendo o que pode. – Respondeu sem ter certeza do que estava sentindo em relação ao irmão.

Na Vila da Folha Oculta a sucessão para o posto de Hokage era realizada através de indicação. É claro que o parentesco com o primeiro Hokage era bem visto no começo, mas após a morte de Senju Tobirama, ficou muito claro que os laços shinobis e a vontade de fogo eram muito mais relevantes que o sangue. Sendo o primeiro e o segundo irmãos, o terceiro líder da vila foi seu aprendiz, assim como o quarto foi o aprendiz do aprendiz, e a quinta, apesar do parentesco com o primeiro, foi também uma aprendiz, toda a linha de sucessão era resultado da vontade de fogo que os professores passavam para seus alunos.

Uma espécie de meritocracia.

Entretanto, na Vila da Areia Oculta, a sucessão beneficiava diretamente os familiares do Kazekage. Foi Rasa, o pai de Temari e terceiro Kazekage que instituiu a lei monárquica, consagrando uma tendência que já tinha se estabelecido como costume. Sendo assim, se não houvessem filhos ou sobrinhos, o conselho poderia se reunir para decidir um novo Kazekage, tendo como o topo da lista os irmãos caso houvessem.

Por conta disso, Shikadai era o sucessor direto de Gaara. Kankurou era estéril e jamais pode ter um filho que carregasse seu próprio sangue e Gaara não tinha interesses amorosos desde Ino, com quem teve um _pequeno flerte_ depois da guerra, algo que durou muito pouco pela sensatez da Yamanaka – que jamais abdicaria de Konoha por ele, e jamais pediria a ele que abdicasse de Suna por ela. O fato de Gaara já ter certa idade e não se mostrar disposto a casar tinha derramado todas as consequências sobre Temari.

Foi por isso que na época os conselheiros insistiram para que ela abdicasse de suas funções em Sunagakure e se tornasse parte integrante de Konoha, assumindo as funções que existiam lá. Na época, Temari foi teimosa e se recusou completamente, mas agora, se tivesse desistido, então talvez... só talvez ela pudesse ter uma vida só dela e dele.

— Como que o Kazekage não tem voz nessa vila? – O Nara reclamou de repente ao ouvir a esposa tirar as atitudes do irmão por menos.

— Você sabe que por Gaara nada disso estaria acontecendo – Falou um pouco irritada — Mas o senhor feudal quer que a lei seja cumprida e os conselheiros vão fazer de tudo para satisfazer à vontade dele.

Saber que a sua vida e do seu filho estavam nas mãos de velhos decrépitos que não sobreviveriam a uma shuriken lhe fazia questionar o sentido de terem salvado o mundo naquela guerra, mas Shikamaru não disse nada. No final, Temari tinha razão, não era como se os Kages tivessem total poder sobre o que acontece na vila e com os shinobis.

Foi quando ouviram o bater suave na porta, que foi recebido por uma Temari com cara de poucos amigos. Gaara estava ali em seu traje vermelho, com o cabelo penteado para o lado. Tinha aspecto de recém saído do banho e sua expressão neutra deixava Shikamaru mais irritado.

— É uma boa hora? – Perguntou medindo o ambiente.

Temari lhe deu passagem sem se dar ao trabalho de responder. Shikamaru voltou para sua posição na janela do quarto, olhando para cidade, tentando manter sua mente funcionando de maneira afiada. Era uma visita informal do Kazekage, mas isso não significava que não teria que defender seu ponto.

— Primeiro, eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Não era para aquela informação ter sido dada daquela forma. – Ele disse de maneira austera.

— É? Então primeiro vocês nos convidam para um jantar alegando saudades e depois do almoço que tratam sobre como a família da sua irmã vai ter que se mudar pra Suna? – O outro disparou com seus olhos ainda mirando a paisagem, mas sabendo a expressão de desagrado que tomava conta da face de Temari.

— A minha intensão era de colocar as coisas de maneira mais pacifica. – Gaara disse — Eu sinto muito que aquilo tenha acontecido, mas eu quero que vocês entendam que essa pressão em cima de vocês, na verdade, é uma pressão sobre mim.

— O que? – Temari questionou querendo entender, pois não fazia nenhum sentindo.

— Eles querem que eu me case. – O ruivo disse sem muitos rodeios, fazendo com que Shikamaru virasse o rosto brevemente para encará-lo, como se medisse a seriedade das palavras. — Eu sou um shinobi muito novo, estamos em tempos de paz, minha saúde é excelente, então a probabilidade da minha morte nas próximas décadas é bem baixa.

— Mas eles já estão pensando na sucessão? – A loira perguntou ainda confusa.

— Desde que você casou, sim. – Respondeu — Eles temem que um ninja de Konoha possa vir a assumir o posto maior de Suna. Eles não querem ter que recorrer a segundas opções, a pressão sobre eu ter um filho é que meu poder sobre o controle da areia seja passado a diante.

— Então é apenas uma questão de fortalecimento militar? – Shikamaru disse incrédulo — Sério? Eles querem um bebê que seja basicamente uma cópia sua?

— Sim.

Shikamaru passou a mão no rosto exacerbado antes de voltar seu corpo na direção da paisagem. Era absurdo como essas leis arcaicas e mentes dos _sábios_ das vilas funcionavam de uma maneira completamente deturpada. Eles não mediam esforços para fazer da vida dos ninjas um inferno e os faziam lembrar sempre do que eram: Ferramentas.

— Gaara, eu... – Temari disse com sua voz embebida na raiva — não vou ceder. Eu tenho uma vida em Konoha.

— Eu sei. – O outro disse — Não vou pedir para que você volte atrás, só estou lhe deixando a par da real situação. Seu filho, seu casamento... É tudo apenas um pretexto para que eu me sinta forçado a casar com qualquer uma e ter um filho, ou dois, ou três... Quantos forem preciso.

A situação era meramente uma chantagem psicológica. Enquanto assistente do Hokage, Shikamaru entendia a necessidade das vilas se fortalecerem, mas em tempos de paz e com a aliança shinobi completamente consolidada, perceber que a vida da futura geração ainda estava nas mãos de pessoas com pensamento tão mesquinho lhe deixava nauseado.

Mesmo que estivesse a par do _caos_ sobre a sucessão de Suna, ainda havia ali um claro impasse, pois em nenhum momento de sua fala Gaara parecia disposto a ceder também. O Nara fechou os olhos com força tentando pensar num movimento que os tirasse dessa jogada. Seu filho ainda nem tinha nascido e já enfrentava sua primeira crise política. O homem quis rir imaginando a cara dos conselheiros do clã Nara ao ouvirem que seu herdeiro era, na verdade, o provável futuro Kazekage.

Os Nara se tornariam um clã que servisse Suna? Shikadai renegaria o clã? Ele conseguiria entrar num possível conflito contra Konoha e ainda assim servir somente aos interesses de Suna?

— E o que podemos fazer diante dessa situação? – Shikamaru perguntou por fim, porque sabia também que Gaara não viria ali de mãos abanando.

— Eu não tenho a intensão de me casar por pressão externa – Disse o Kazekage — Mas pretendo adotar uma criança por minha própria vontade de ser pai.

— Gaara..! – Temari soltou olhando para ele com expectativa — Então você se decidiu?

— Sim... – Um sorriso suave surgiu no rosto do homem e Temari acabou por sorrir junto, deixando que a decisão do irmão fosse um ponto de alegria mesmo diante daquela conversa desagradável.

O fato era que Gaara sempre teve seus sentimentos num plano confuso devido sua criação e abusos sofridos. Graças a Naruto e os outros, o homem pôde finalmente assumir uma postura amorosa, porque essa sempre foi sua natureza, mas as consequências de uma infância conturbada cobravam seu preço, sendo ele incapaz de se apaixonar.

Na verdade, talvez isso sequer tivesse relação com sua infância, talvez Gaara fosse apenas desse jeito e tudo bem, mas sendo ele o Kazekage, o casamento era algo essencial visto que um herdeiro era esperado por todos os nobres do País do Vento, entretanto sua consciência o impedia de simplesmente escolher alguém decente e casar por conveniência, ele não condenaria ninguém a um destino de dever, sem nenhum amor envolvido.

E isso incluía seu próprio sobrinho.

Mesmo assim, sua aspiração de construir uma família só sua continuava de pé, e assim ele vinha pensando em adoção a muito tempo, mas é claro que o conselho e todos os outros velhos decrépitos que mediavam as decisões do Hokage foram céticos, não poderia ser qualquer criança.

— E o que isso tem a ver com Shikadai? – Shikamaru perguntou antes que os irmãos simplesmente esquecessem da pauta principal. O Nara sabia que Gaara tinha muito assunto para por em dias com Temari, e mesmo sentindo certa felicidade pela resolução do homem, Shikamaru era incapaz de parar de pensar no destino de seu filho no meio de tudo isso.

— Eu ainda não achei uma criança com a qual eu sinta uma conexão – Ele disse virando para Shikamaru — Mas por certo, quando achar e essa criança herdar meu sobrenome, então ela será o futuro Godaime Kazekage. – E deu uma pausa observando o casal franzir a sobrancelhas, como se estivessem confusos com a declaração e Gaara os achou _tão parecidos_ que quis rir um pouco — O que eu estou dizendo é que eu preciso de mais tempo.

— Mas nós não temos tempo, Gaara. – Temari disse — No máximo até setembro.

— Eu sei, por isso vim sugerir que... – Ele deu uma pausa olhando para a mulher e depois para o outro homem presente, este com um olhar muito mais ameaçador que Temari — Que você, Temari, tenha seu filho aqui em Sunagakure.

— O que? – Shikamaru soltou imediatamente, se aproximando sem perceber do homem, com uma aura confusa e agressiva.

— Gaara, mas isso é exatamente o que eles querem! – Temari ressaltou sem entender aquele pedido.

— Se Shikadai for natural de Sunagakure eles ficarão mais calmos com relação a sucessão. Não estou pedindo que fiquem aqui, mas que a criança seja trazida ao mundo no nosso hospital, com os nossos médicos, e que vocês passem alguns meses aqui, até Temari se recuperar efetivamente e poder voltar para Konoha junto a você, Shikamaru.

— Eu não acredito no que você tá me pedindo. – O outro disse com um riso de escárnio — Você só pode tá de brincadeira, Gaara. – Falou pensando como o futuro líder do clã Nara, um dos mais antigos e tradicionais clãs de Konoha, assumiria esse posto sendo um ninja de Suna. — Você também vai querer que ele faça a academia ninja aqui?

Gaara ficou em silêncio por um momento sabendo que estava pedindo muito, sabendo que isso mudaria toda a dinâmica do casamento deles e provavelmente traria mais conflitos que resoluções, mas também sabia que Temari não renunciaria Suna, e que os conselheiros fariam cada vez mais pressão sobre eles. Não tinha o que o fazer, Temari sabia disso, e Shikamaru não aceitava.

— Gaara, eu não sei se... – A loira falou pensativa, aflita. — Eu não sei como chegamos nessa situação, mas Shikamaru não pode ficar tanto tempo fora de Konoha.

— Sei que não é uma decisão fácil e que há muito a ser pensado. – O Kazekage falou de maneira polida — Não vim aqui obrigar você a nada, mas sim resolver um impasse. Vou deixar vocês a sós para pensar sobre isso, e quando tiverem uma resposta, então sabem onde me achar.

Era isso.

Shikamaru o viu se despedir da irmã com um olhar complacente, meio triste. Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta com um ruído e os outros dois permaneceram em suas posições, como se qualquer movimento fosse desequilibrar tudo. Shikamaru olhava o vazio, contemplava o silêncio que contrastava com o caos em sua cabeça, enquanto Temari parecia estar em um mundo completamente diferente.

Ambos eram estrategistas, eles criavam situações que levavam seu povo a vitória sempre. Calculavam probabilidades mais rápido do que qualquer outro ninja, mediam consequências e sacrifícios em questão de segundos, mas ali, diante daquele mais absurdo impasse, nem aquelas duas mentes brilhantes conseguiam achar uma saída que satisfizesse a todos, uma saída em que saíssem ganhando.

.

.

.

A mudança estava terminada. Graças a ajuda de Genma, Ino, Aoba e alguns outros, a maior parte dos móveis tinham sido instalados dentro da sua nova casa, e as caixas com seus pertences menores estavam empilhadas num canto da sala. Ainda faltavam muitos ajustes, tinham que organizar os armários também, mas o que importava era que aquele lugar já estava habitável, a casa que eles decidiram iniciar uma nova etapa da vida estava pronta.

Depois de ser sumariamente expulsa do hospital por Shizune, Sakura voltou para casa meio rabugenta, afinal estava oficialmente de licença maternidade e a mulher simplesmente ficava nas salas de espera dando consultas _informais_ nos intervalos em que ficava com Sarada, mas o fato era que já havia se passado uma semana desde que tinha se acertado com Naruto e as coisas já tinham se acalmado o suficiente para ela sentir falta do trabalho.

Ela deixou suas botas na entrada da casa e seguiu pela sala, desviando das caixas, até o quarto que tinha sido o primeiro e único cômodo realmente pronto. Era amplo com uma janela enorme, colocaram um armário na parede lateral e uma cama enorme ocupava o centro. No caminho, ouviu o barulho alto do chuveiro indicando que Hatake Kakashi estava em casa.

A mulher se deitou fazendo bico ainda incomodada com o fato de ter sido chutada do hospital no qual era diretora e é claro que ela podia simplesmente ignorar e abusar de sua autoridade, mas ele jamais faria isso, ainda que o pensamento ficasse rodando na sua cabeça com a inner que eventualmente aparecia, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Olhando para o lado na tentativa de acalmar sua mente inquieta, ela percebeu uma camisa preta jogada por ali na cama. Displicentemente ela pegou o tecido negro nas mãos e cheirou, tentando detectar se era roupa suja de Kakashi ou alguma camisa limpa que ele não havia guardado devidamente. Havia cheiro do sabão ali, e é claro que um ninja que morou tanto tempo sozinho jamais seria tão desorganizado a ponto de largar sua roupa suja por cima da cama e esquecer.

Mas também não é como se não houvesse um cheiro característico ali, misturado ao aroma do sabão. Ela aspirou um pouco mais percebendo que gostava daquele cheiro mais do que queria admitir, e na verdade, ela gostava daquele cheiro já fazia um bom tempo. Era como se Kakashi estivesse ali.

Quando notou que estava obsessivamente cheirando uma camisa. A mulher corou violentamente e deixou a peça de roupa cair ao seu lado, mas seu efeito já tinha penetrado sua mente fraca e carente. Oh sim, porque mesmo se vendo todos os dias, eles acabavam atolados entre trabalho, hospital, mudança... A vida deles tinha mudado de ponta a cabeça e quando finalmente estavam a sós só queriam dormir.

Mas ali estava ela novamente se aventurando pelo mundo dos aromas, na verdade, _do aroma. _Porque sua concentração era toda no cheiro de Kakashi e como fazia tempo que ela não prestava atenção _naquele cheiro_. Ela aspirou profundamente com seu nariz grudado no tecido e, novamente, largou a camisa para o lado, deixando seu olhar fixo no teto enquanto forçava sua mente a não pensar em nada.

Contudo... Suas pernas se mexiam inquietas, as coxas roçando umas nas outras, fazendo pressão enquanto seu quadril mexia milimetricamente. Oh, sim... Era aquele efeito que ela temia e ao mesmo tempo procurava. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo um arrepio repentino lhe invadir ao lembrar do homem que deveria estar nu e todo molhado a alguns metros.

Ela sorriu de canto se sentindo a maior pervertida ao mesmo tempo que era incapaz de desassociar a imagem daquele homem em cima de si com cabelos pingando e cheio de uma malicia que só existia entre eles. Nessa visão, ela sentia cada parte do seu corpo muito mais intensamente e sabia que não podia recusar aquela _necessidade_. Já fazia tempo, sim, e ela tinha estado fechada para qualquer coisa no campo sexual devido aos seus problemas de auto estima do pós-parto, mas no final das contas, _aquilo não ia levar muito tempo. _

Claro, se masturbar com Kakashi a metros de si, inocente em seu banho, era um risco. A qualquer momento ele podia sair e ela não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito, mas ela mesma já estava num estado que não poderia ser simplesmente ignorado, e tendo acumulado desejo por tanto tempo, então talvez não demorasse tanto assim para chegar num orgasmo solitário e seguir o dia.

Então ela escorregou uma mão pelo seu corpo sentindo o tecido da sua própria camiseta, tentando se lembrar da última vez que tinha se dado prazer daquela maneira. Foi por pura curiosidade, mas ela o fez ainda virgem e não tinha chegado num resultado que pudesse se orgulhar, mas ela insistiu por mais algumas vezes até achar o caminho certo e uma vez que encontrou ela percebeu que ninguém poderia tirar isso dela.

Mas fazia tanto tempo... A última vez, com certeza, tinha sido na época em que tinha aquele _relacionamento confuso_ com Kakashi, quando só se beijavam sem seguir muito a diante. Ela se tocou para ele algumas vezes, imaginando como seria ter _todo aquele homem_ empenhado em leva-la ao máximo do prazer. Ela também tinha escutado as histórias, aquelas sobre como seu sensei era alguém de uma só noite, mas que tal noite era _especial_.

Sua mão invadiu por dentro de seus shorts, alcançando sua calcinha logo em seguida, indo mais além para conferir o quão molhada já estava. Só de pensar por um segundo nele seu corpo já reagia dessa forma. Ela queria acreditar que era apenas um efeito do longo período que passou em sua missão sem sequer tocar a si mesma, mas ela sabia que no fundo aquele era o efeito que Kakashi lhe causava comumente.

Ela posicionou seus dedos de maneira que seu clitóris pudesse ser explorado pelos movimentos suaves, porque apesar de saber o movimento exato que lhe fazia chegar ao ponto que queria bem rapidamente, Sakura também gostava de um certo nível de suspense. Ficou brincando por um momento, sentindo a respiração ficar mais intensa a medida que seus pensamentos se concentravam cada vez mais naquele homem, seus dedos respondiam cada vez mais precisos e ela sabia que já podia mergulhar de cabeça naquele ato.

Estava tão imersa naquele processo tão seu que sequer percebeu o barulho oco e suave da porta recém instalada se abrindo, também não percebeu o barulho dos pingos de água no chão, nem o barulho quase nulo dos passos que invadiam o recinto. Ela não abriu os olhos temendo que aquela ideia de Kakashi lhe chupando fugisse de sua visão, mas se abrisse ia perceber que não precisava revirar memórias.

_Ela sempre poderia construir novas memórias._

Kakashi estava ali, em pé, confuso, surpreso, atônito e completamente excitado. Ele ouvia os ruídos tão baixos que a mulher produzia, visivelmente se controlando para não gemer em alto, claro e bom som. Ela estava agarrada na camisa dele, com os olhos bem fechados enquanto sua outra mão trabalhava de maneira dedicada para alcançar um orgasmo. O corpo dela se contorcia em prazer e pouco a pouco sua respiração se tornava mais e mais ofegante.

Colocando uma mão no rosto, ele sentia que precisava se recompor do _choque_. Ele não esperava encontrar Sakura ali, e mais ainda, não esperava encontrar ela se masturbando daquele jeito tão erótico. Havia várias perguntas que ele podia fazer naquele momento, mas sua mente simplesmente se concentrou no fato de _sua Sakura_ estar ali, prestes a gozar e de alguma forma ele se sentia incapaz de interromper aquilo, mesmo que seu pau já estivesse tão duro e apontando na direção dela, como uma bussola.

Era como se fosse um garoto novamente descobrindo a diferença entre pornografia e o erótico. Sentia seu pau latejar, sentia o desejo de participar, queria substituir a mão cansada dela que já mostrava os sinais do descompasso à medida que o prazer ia invadindo cada vez mais a mulher. Ela perdia o ritmo de tempos em tempos, porque seu corpo queria ceder aos seus próprios sentidos, mas ao mesmo tempo seus dedos precisavam continuar _o trabalho_ para que pudesse leva-la ao ápice.

Sim, era um ato dicotômico, mas não precisava ser. Ele podia fazê-la gozar de tantas formas, tantos jeitos... Mas ele estava ali, incapaz de tomar uma decisão sobre ir embora ou participar, primeiro porque não foi chamado, e segundo porque estava hipnotizado naquela mais absurda cena, afinal era a primeira vez que a via se masturbar.

Oh sim, apesar de ter seus momentos, Sakura não era uma exibicionista. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se tocar daquela maneira se soubesse que ele estava vendo. O Hatake já havia pedido aquilo algumas vezes, mas o resultado era sempre... Bem, o resultado ainda era bom, mas não envolvia a cena em questão.

Foi quando ela abriu seus olhos nublados por um segundo, tomando folego para então deixar seu corpo entrar em êxtase, e então ela o viu. Os olhares se encontraram e ela esqueceu por um segundo de tudo, soltando um gemido e fechando novamente os olhos, como se o homem parado a sua frente fosse apenas uma visão de sua mente.

— _... Sakura... _

A voz dele era intensa e grave. A menção de seu nome dito daquela forma a fez gemer novamente enquanto abria os olhos, pega em flagrante. Ela sequer teve tempo de pensar quando sentiu o colchão se mexendo e logo em seguida um corpo sobre o seu.

Uma pequena parte de si queria dizer não, queria que ele não fizesse aquilo porque ainda não estava pronta. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam transar, mas ela imaginava que poderia enrolar um pouco mais. Não fazia muito tempo que tinha tido um filho e que havia descoberto que toda vez que ficava excitada seus peitos vazavam leite por todos os lados, ainda naquele momento ela sentia seus protetores encharcados e ela não queria que Kakashi sequer pensasse naquilo.

Mas havia essa parte majoritária que precisava dele ali, naquele momento, daquele jeito.

O homem tomou a boca dela com voracidade num beijo quente e exigente. O orgasmo ainda era vivido no corpo dela que intensificava a sensação dos beijos. As mãos dela rapidamente o reconheceram como um todo, sua pele úmida recém-saída do banho, seu cheiro de sabonete, os músculos definidos e aquela bunda firme, porém macia.

Ele sorriu no meio daquele beijo quando sentiu a mão dela alcançando suas nádegas, era um sorriso de quem pretendia fazê-la gozar o dia todo e a noite também. Mordiscou seus lábios, os chupou levemente, fazendo-a reagir com suspiros e gemidos. Era assim que ele gostava dela, entregue e sem rodeios, toda sensível diante da mais simples caricia, do mais efêmero estímulo.

Depois da fatídica noite em que ela habilmente se esquivou do sexo, Kakashi percebeu que tinha sido _apressado. _Sim, porque depois de alguma pesquisa, ele entendeu que depois da gravidez as mulheres precisavam de algum tempo para poderem voltar às _atividades_. Segundo sua fonte confiável – Genma – de um mês a três eram suficientes, mas é claro que isso dependia de mulher para mulher. Então ele ficou _de boas_, crente que masturbação e banhos frios o fariam superar o fato de tê-la ao seu alcance, mas não poder tê-la de fato.

E certamente a _punheta_ que tinha tocado no banho o havia ajudado a simplesmente não gozar só de ver aquela cena.

Ele estava faminto, estava voraz, mas não podia simplesmente fazer o que quisesse com ela, afinal ela ainda estava se recuperando, não é?

Por isso ele a encheu de beijos, mordendo a pele exposta do pescoço dela, chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha, marcando a pele alva de seu colo. Ela arquejava, suspirava, gemia o nome dele como se pudesse gozar a qualquer momento. Ele abriu o zíper da blusa dela expondo sua barriga perfeita, traçando beijos numa linha reta e quando estava alcançando seu objetivo, num momento nada sutil, ele puxava os shorts dela juntamente a sua roupa intima, deixando-a totalmente exposta.

Ainda que meio vestida, a visão daquela mulher lhe tirava o folego. Seus olhos nublados e face vermelha preenchida por luxuria lhe deixavam cada vez mais sedento. O gosto da pele dela ainda dominava seus sentidos, mas ele queria o gosto _dela_, aquele que só conseguia ser sentido quando a chupava avidamente, quando ela gozava compulsoriamente em sua boca enquanto gemia sem nenhum filtro.

Kakashi avançou segurando suas coxas firmes, mordendo a parte interna enquanto ela se contorcia em expectativa. Lambia, mordiscava, arrastava seus lábios pela região sentindo-a tremer. O quadril dela parecia até mesmo ter vida própria investindo contra ele, buscando a boca dele na região que mais necessitava dela. Era como se a visão dela de mais cedo estivesse simplesmente se realizando.

Um gemido tão penoso escapou dos lábios dela, solitário, nem mesmo os dentes que mordiam o lábio inferior foram capazes de deter tal som. Ela estava implorando que ele chegasse _aonde interessa _e Kakashi riu brevemente, percebendo que ela não precisava verbalizar aquilo para que ele entendesse, logo ele a lambeu com sua língua relaxada toda extensão, de baixo para cima, se demorando naquele arrastar pelo seu clitóris.

Quando ela enfiou a mão nos cabelos dele de um jeito quase desesperado, o homem soube que as coisas estavam seguindo o caminho mais desejado por ela. Ele a estimulou ali, com sua língua, fazendo movimentos vagarosos, ouvindo seus gemidos longos em tom baixo, o corpo se movendo como se estivesse sendo levado por uma maré, a mão dela em seu cabelo segurava fracamente, um sinal do quão relaxada estava.

Era o sinal que ele queria para começar a intensificar todos os estímulos, colocando um dedo dentro dela com cuidado, certificando-se que os pontos de prazer que ele conhecia ainda tinham o mesmo efeito. O corpo de Sakura reagia dando seus sinais, ela nunca conseguia resistir muito tempo quando ele a tocava daquele jeito e ele gostou de saber que ainda a conhecia. Seus gemidos começaram a ficar mais agudos, a mão em seus cabelos estava firme e ela pressionava o quadril contra ele anunciando o quão prazeroso era tudo aquilo.

A mente dela estava em branco, tudo eram _apenas_ as sensações produzidas por ele. Era como se seu corpo estivesse três vezes mais sensível, absorvendo todos os toques, todos os gestos. Seu clitóris latejava violentamente enquanto que sua respiração acelerava. Ela arquejava em puro prazer. Aquela energia a possuía como a muito tempo não sentia, e era completamente diferente de ter prazer sozinha, porque quando ele estava ali seu corpo reagia indescritivelmente diferente.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, agarrou o lençol com firmeza enquanto ele a segurava no local sem vacilar com sua língua. Ela chamou o nome dele por puro instinto num gemido tremido que refletia o estado total de seu corpo. Se sentia realizada com sua mente completamente em branco. E quando abriu os olhos por um segundo, o viu ainda entre suas pernas, atento aos seus movimentos, com aquele olhar de fascínio de quem nunca vai se cansar de vê-la gozar.

Ele a escalou, beijando seu corpo enquanto a mulher ainda sentia os efeitos do orgasmo. Afastou os cabelos dela do rosto suado quando seus olhos já estavam no mesmo nível, a beijou no rosto mais algumas vezes, deixando que ela tivesse o tempo que precisasse para apreciar as sensações que ainda se apoderavam dela. O peito subindo e descendo, a boca entreaberta buscando o ar que precisava, o suor e seus olhos verdes, que o olharam divertidos.

— ...Tadaima – Disse com um sorriso sacana e ele acompanhou com uma risada, finalmente anunciando sua presença naquela casa.

— Bem-vinda de volta. — Respondeu achando graça.

Jogando seus braços envolta do pescoço dele, ela buscou um longo beijo, sentindo seu gosto na língua masculina. Sentir o gosto do seu gozo ainda na boca de seu amante era tão excitante para ela que inevitavelmente se sentia disposta a mais, além disso ele ainda estava ali de pau duro sobre ela, e Sakura definitivamente o queria novamente, dessa vez dentro de si.

A verdade é que ela queria sentar em cima dele e cavalgar plenamente, se exibindo daquele ângulo enquanto ele só podia esperar que ela lhe desse mais ou menos. Só de pensar nas mãos dele em seu quadril, coordenando a velocidade de seus movimentos, apertando-lhe cada vez mais a medida que aquilo se tornava insuportável para ele... Só esse pensamento lhe fazia querer devorar Hatake Kakashi.

Mas ela não queria estragar aquela posição com sutiã horrível.

— Que cara é essa? – Ele perguntou observando o rosto da mulher variar em seus pensamentos. Ela piscou duas vezes e abriu um sorriso torto de quem tinha sido pega no flagra.

— Tô pensando em como você é gostoso. – Admitiu dando os ombros.

— Tem mais coisa aí, kunoichi – Respondeu depois de um momento, e a beijou no pescoço vagarosamente — Eu te conheço, _Sakura..._ – E fez _aquela voz_ em seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo todo arrepiar.

O suspiro escapou antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar, e junto a ele a risada masculina contra sua pele lhe produziu outro arrepio que lhe fez perceber que _definitivamente_ estava pronta para mais um round. Foi quando ela sentiu as mãos dele cavando por entre suas costas e o colchão, buscando tirar aquilo que a separava de seus sonhos.

— O que você tá fazendo? – Ela perguntou hesitando por um instante.

— Me livrando da sua roupa – O homem respondeu ignorando qualquer protesto.

— ... Kakashi, eu... você sabe que eu... – E de repente toda a confiança estava se esvaindo. O poder que os seus orgasmos lhe deram estavam dando lugar ao receio à possibilidade de um momento constrangedor acontecer. Ela segurou o braço dele e finalmente se olharam.

— Eu sei, Sakura – Disse com a maior calma do mundo — Confia em mim. – Completou vendo a insegurança aqueles olhos verdes diante de tudo que podia acontecer, mas ele já tinha notado qual era o problema. Todas as vezes que as coisas estavam ficando mais quentes, Sakura recuava assim que fazia menção de tocar seus peitos.

É claro que ele percebeu a região atipicamente úmida, e bem, ele também colocava roupas para lavar. No final das contas, jamais se passou pela cabeça dele ter relações com lactantes, sequer tinha qualquer tipo de fetiche nesse aspecto, mas ali era Sakura, e ele simplesmente _amava aqueles peitos_. Ele também sabia o quão sensível ela era ali, e mesmo que as coisas mudassem um pouco – ou muito – durante a amamentação, ele simplesmente queria pôr as mãos ali e dar a ela o máximo de prazer que poderia dar.

Então ela fechou os olhos, derrotada, e o deixou continuar. Era estranho no começo, o sentir acariciando seus seios com delicadeza enquanto a beijava por todos os lados, e sim, havia uma tensão por parte dela em saber que toda vez que ele apertava seus mamilos um pouco do liquido escorria, mas quando ele a beijou pressionando seu quadril contra o dela... quando ela sentiu o membro duro se arrastar pelos seus lábios inchados num movimento ritmado dos quadris dele, Sakura sentia sua mente ficar cada vez menos racional e se concentrar apenas no que estava acontecendo ali.

Arqueou desejando que ele fosse mais intenso em seus seios, que lhe mordesse mais forte no pescoço, que lhe finalmente lhe estocasse como se fosse a última vez que faria na vida.

— Kakashi, me fode. – Ela pediu segurando no peito dele, arranhando-o sem conseguir deter todas as necessidades que surgiam. Ela precisava dele dentro de si, a invadindo com força, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e ela o viu sobreaquecer. Ele respondeu alguma coisa que ela sequer ouviu, apenas sentiu ele agarrar sua perna e levantar, mantendo a coxa quase colada na barriga enquanto a invadia lentamente, numa tortura mutua, centímetro a centímetro, e mesmo que ela tentasse o engolir de uma vez, naquela posição era ele quem tinha o controle.

Ele mantinha aquela expressão de quem está adorando vê-la ficar cada vez mais desesperada. Sakura era impaciente afinal de contas, e mesmo que ele vacilasse e fechasse os olhos com força as vezes, ainda era ela quem mais sofria com a expectativa e a incapacidade de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso. Sakura chamou o nome dele num gemido sôfrego, mas ele continuou até finalmente estar totalmente dentro dela.

Fazia muito tempo que não o sentia ali, daquele jeito tão intenso e desesperado. Ele ficou apreciando a sensação quente de estar dentro dela por um momento e então a viu segurar seu braço com mais força, exigindo que ele começasse logo com seus movimentos. Se inclinando um pouco mais pra cima dela, ele começou devagar, mas a verdade é que ver aquela mulher se contorcer daquele jeito lhe fazia perder a cabeça totalmente.

Então ela sentiu seus quadris se chocarem com força e de repente Kakashi era puro instinto. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto o colchão sofria com as estocadas cada vez mais presentes. Aquele sentimento ia crescendo rapidamente dentro dela, tomando conta de todo seu corpo como eletricidade. Ela queria mais e mais, e toda vez que o ouvia gemer daquele jeito rouco e gutural as sensações se tornavam mais dominantes.

Ele soltou sua perna pressionando o corpo contra ela, ainda se movendo com velocidade. O corpo rígido, tenso, pronto para jorrar dentro dela a qualquer instante. O cheiro dela o dominava juntamente ao seu gosto, sua voz se propagando por toda a casa e chegava aos seus ouvidos como se fosse viagra, ele se sentia pulsar quando a agarrou urgentemente, pressionando ela contra si, sentindo o corpo dela espasmar e a manteve firme enquanto gozava com ela.

Ficaram ali por um longo momento. Ela com as unhas cravadas nas costas dela, mordendo o ombro teso do homem que a segurava firme em seu pau, ambos sentindo a presença um do outro dominar cada parte daquilo, o cheiro de sexo espalhado no ar, o suor pelo corpo se misturando com todos os outros líquidos ali.

As respirações ofegantes começavam a se estabilizar à medida que seus corpos relaxavam. Sakura ainda sentia o peso dele sobre si até que ele rolou para o lado, de peito para cima, subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada, os olhos fechados como se estivesse buscando sua consciência novamente. Kakashi abriu um olho e a viu ali do seu lado, espiando. Sorriu para ela a puxando para si, beijando o topo de sua cabeça enquanto a aconchegava em si.

— Você tá bem? – Ele perguntou fazendo carinho nas costas dela, arrastando seus dedos ao longo do torso feminino.

— _Se eu tô bem?_ Eu tô ótima. – Respondeu achando graça da pergunta dele — A pergunta aqui é _você _tá bem?

— Eu?

— Sim! Eu achei que suas veias fossem estourar!

Ele gargalhou para deleite da mulher.

— Essa aqui ó – E tocou perto da têmpora dele — Ela saltou de um jeito...

— Se acontecesse, por sorte, eu tinha uma médica de prontidão.

Foi a vez dela rir do comentário e novamente eles ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a sensação de ter um ao outro bem ali do lado, percebendo que tinham passado bastante tempo ali, mas que ainda havia um resto de tarde para ser aproveitado.

— Ei, sério – Ele disse se empertigando para vê-la — Você tá bem mesmo? Eu sei que você tá de resguardo, mas quando você falou aquilo eu só... – Ele maneou a cabeça sentindo que tinha perdido um pouco da noção.

— Resguardo? – A mulher interrompeu.

— É, não faz um mês que você teve Sarada.

— Ah... – Ela riu — Eu acho que fiquei de resguardo por... _o quê?_ Dois minutos? – Se questionou dando os ombros logo em seguida enquanto ele a olhava sem entender tal declaração — Eu usei o selo de uma centena, Kakashi. É como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Confessou se divertindo com a expressão dele.

— Então, desde que você saiu do hospital a gente podia...?

— Sim. – Ela falou rindo um pouco mais — Oh, você tava esperando meu resguardo? – Perguntou se dando conta da situação e percebendo que ele era _muito fofo._

— Ok – Disse se sentindo meio idiota — Então porque você tava se esquivando de mim?

— Por causa disso – E o rosto dela estava completamente vermelho enquanto ela tocou no peito dele com seu dedo indicador. Ele abaixou o rosto de arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por conta dos seus peitos?

— Do meu leite.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento enquanto ela desviava o olhar com certo desconforto. Bem, Kakashi não podia dizer que _não sabia_, mas também não era como se achasse que era _só aquilo_. Maneou a cabeça se sentindo um pouco mais idiota e suspirou.

— Sakura, eu realmente não me importo porque não me atrapalha em nada. – Disse com toda certeza — Quando você fica de roupa parece uma rapidinha, e com você, kunoichi, eu não aceito menos que o serviço completo.

A mulher começou a rir com a declaração do outro, cutucando ele com o cotovelo e recebendo vários beijos no rosto em resposta. Kakashi era assim, um tanto prático para algumas coisas, e ela adorava isso nele. Eles ficaram ali, se provocando por algum tempo até que voltaram aos longos beijos, colando os corpos e esquecendo um pouco de todo o resto.

— Ei – Ela disse enquanto ele apertava a bunda dela, descendo sua mão em seguida para trazer a perna dela para cima dele — Eu tô com fome – Completou sentindo arrepiar com a língua dele em seu pescoço.

— Tem ramen instantâneo – Respondeu rapidamente mordiscando sua orelha enquanto pressionava o próprio quadril no dela.

— Você vai me deixar comer ramen instantâneo? – Perguntou com um tom de falta incredulidade — Eu preciso de mais para lidar com você, Kakashi.

— Ok – Disse colocando a cabeça do seu pau entre os lábios úmidos da mulher — Mais essa e eu cozinho pra você.

Sakura riu olhando para o rosto pervertido do homem, buscando seus lábios logo em seguida para um longo beijo enquanto ele entrava nela novamente, lento e vagaroso, se mexendo num movimento ondulado e macio. Ela suspirou deixando suas mãos passearem pelo corpo dele, sentindo-o completamente ali.

— A gente precisa tomar banho – Falou gemendo baixo no final — Genma vai vir aqui mais tarde – E sentia o corpo flutuar nas sensações de puro deleite com os movimentos calmos que Kakashi ritmava. Fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração dele no seu pescoço, sentindo seu próprio corpo alcançar uma plenitude que só surgia em momentos assim.

— Uhum – O homem respondeu mais interessado em gozar daquele jeito, tendo-a ali naquele ato lento e demorado.

— Eu tô... quase... – Soltou rebolando nele com um movimento longo e suave. Ele soltava o ar com um gemido baixo, apertando-a um pouco mais enquanto ela passava as mãos envolta do pescoço dele, segurando nos cabelos prateados fracamente, o sentindo preenche-la com aquela sensação que vinha em ondas, se espalhando de seu ventre para todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a relaxar numa agonia bem-vinda.

Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto e segurou um pouco mais forte, mas ele continuou ali com os mesmos movimentos, sem nenhuma pressa, e depois de ter seu corpo elevado ao limite num sexo voraz, era exatamente aquilo que ela precisava, da vastidão de poder sentir absolutamente tudo e dar tempo ao seu corpo para processar todos os estímulos. Não era o tipo que ela mais gostava, mas ela sabia apreciar quando acontecia.

Então ela o soltou, segurando no lençol da cama com força enquanto seu corpo vibrava como se o eco do gemido rouco de Kakashi evocasse seu orgasmo. Ele já tinha gozado e continuava a produzir todas aquelas sensações com seus dedos e seus beijos lentos, e Sakura só se deixou levar naquele embalo que ele lhe propiciava, completamente satisfeita com o resultado.

Plena.

— Agora a gente tem que tomar banho – Ela disse se sentindo cansada — De verdade. – E ele estava ali, com metade do corpo sobre o dela, sem parecer que iria sair dali.

— Mais cinco minutos – Ele respondeu meio perdido no próprio mundo.

— É sério! A gente não pode passar mais tempo na cama, passamos a tarde toda aqui! – Falou achando que ele estava querendo dormir.

— Ok, agora estou pronto – Falou se levantando rapidamente, a deixando completamente confusa com a repentina explosão, foi quando ele se virou pegando-a nos braços que ela percebeu...

— Kakashi, eu vou ficar assada desse jeito! – Disse enquanto ele lhe conduzia para o banheiro com uma expressão divertida e cheio de expectativa.

— Estamos tirando o atraso. – Declarou colocando-a no chão do box — A culpa é toda sua, kunoichi, que ficou me enrolando.

— Eu não te enrolei! – Falou ligando o chuveiro e entrando logo sem seguida, deixando a água meio fria escorrer no seu corpo, apreciando a sensação revigorante. — Na verdade, eu só... ahhh... Kakashi!

O homem simplesmente a jogou de frente para a parede, pressionando sua ereção nela enquanto ria baixo de maneira sacana no ouvido da mulher.

— Como ainda fica duro? – Ela perguntou com humor — Você não cansa?

— Com essa vai ser a quarta vez, e aí te juro que vou dormir como um bebê.

— Quarta? – Arqueou a sobrancelha — Pra você foram duas, não?

— Ora, não foi só você quem se masturbou hoje, Sakura.

A médica se virou imediatamente, olhando para ele de maneira atônica. Ele tinha aquele sorriso sacana no rosto e ela sabia que suas palavras eram totalmente verdade.

— Não vai rolar mais nada hoje. – Ela falou percebendo que se continuasse daquele jeito ela _realmente _ia terminar toda assada. Ela precisava de um tempo, de comida, e de lubrificante para o resto da noite.

— Mas... – Disse apontando para sua ereção — O que a gente vai fazer sobre isso?

Ela o olhou por um longo momento, a face cínica do homem lhe tirava do sério, mas ele tinha tanta sorte de ser tão gostoso... Realmente, fazia muito tempo, e por mais que ela quisesse gozar o dia e a noite toda, eles tinham um compromisso a noite e não podiam furar, afinal, Genma tinha sido de grande ajuda nos últimos dias.

Mas ali estava Kakashi, esperando, e ela não gostava de fazê-lo esperar.

— Ok. – Disse.

— Ok?

— Ok. – Ela repetiu esticando o braço para alcançar um elástico de cabelo atrás do xampu — Eu sei bem _o que_ _eu quero fazer_ sobre isso. – Falou amarrando o cabelo no alto e Kakashi apenas sorriu quando ela ajoelhou.

A vida era boa.

.

.

.

_Mas nem tão boa assim._

O homem entrou batendo a porta do quarto com força. Já fazia uma semana que estavam presos naquele ciclo de infinitas reuniões que não os levam a nenhuma conclusão plausível. Parecia que quanto mais diálogo havia, menos soluções eram encontradas, restando apenas a eles aceitarem seu fatídico destino.

Shikamaru tirou o elástico dos cabelos e passou a mão entre eles, tirando do bolso um cigarro e o isqueiro. Já era o quinto daquela manhã e Temari que não ousasse repreendê-lo porque aquela situação estava lhe deixando mais agitado do que qualquer outra, afinal era o futuro de sua família em jogo ali, e não só isso, aparentemente era o futuro de Suna e do clã Nara, e _talvez até mesmo do mundo ninja_.

Os conselheiros eram ridículos. Simularam uma guerra entre Konoha e Suna, tudo isso para alegar como era importante manter Shikadai na Vila da Areia. Os argumentos exagerados e cada vez mais bizarros o faziam querer simplesmente sair dali, e vê-los tratarem Temari como se fosse uma criança que precisasse se conduzida a algo era o pior. Todos os argumentos dela eram refutados por ideias ridículas e, mesmo com seu temperamento agressivo, a mulher se controlava e mantinha-se resignada.

Eles eram o casal de estrategistas mais conhecido de todo o mundo. Juntos podiam derrotar qualquer inimigo e vencer qualquer combate, mas ali, naquele tabuleiro, eles eram apenas peões que estavam prestes a serem sacrificados em prol da vitória do único rei no jogo.

— Shikamaru! – A voz dela soou aflita entrando no quarto — Você não pode sair daquele jeito! Você vai deixar Gaara com problemas!

— Gaara? – O Nara disse incrédulo com a preocupação dela — Temari, se você não percebeu nosso filho está sendo tirado de nós sem que possamos fazer nada! Deixar Gaara numa situação complicada é a última coisa que me preocupa!

E ali estava, mais uma briga com Temari. Naquela semana os dois tinham brigado muito mais do que em toda a vida juntos. Quando não estavam discutindo agressivamente, então estavam mudos, evitando um ao outro com uma estranheza atípica. Não conseguiam mais ter carinho um com o outro, afinal a pressão sobre suas cabeças os impediam de baixar a guarda.

Gaara era o irmão mais novo dela, e falar aquilo com tal entonação a afetava mais que tudo. Sim, a situação deles era complicada, mas de nada ia adianta arrastar o Kazekage para um lugar que não pudesse ajuda-los, além disso o homem era a única coisa que impedia o conselho de simplesmente dar um _verdadeiro ultimato_ a Temari, prendendo-a na vila como seu pai faria sem sequer pensar duas vezes.

Mas Shikamaru era tão irracional quando o assunto se tornava pessoal a esse nível. Ele precisava de tempo, das nuvens e do céu azul límpido de Konoha, porém em Suna o máximo que ele iria conseguir era ver os tufões de areia que vagavam por todos os lugares.

O suspiro veio dos dois, quase ao mesmo tempo. Ele fumava uma carteira de cigarro por dia e ia dormir cheirando a nicotina, e ela tinha simplesmente desistido de falar alguma coisa porque sabia que a situação não era favorável ao bom senso dele. A mulher sentou na cama se sentindo cansada, seus pés inchados lhe faziam querer deitar, mas ela evitou ficar naquela posição. Se escorou na cabeceira e acariciou a própria barriga, cansada de tudo aquilo, das reuniões, das brigas, dos títulos...

— Eu vou abdicar das minhas funções em Suna – Ela disse de repente — E encerrar isso de uma vez por todas.

Shikamaru não virou, continuou fumando escorado na janela processando aquelas palavras. Sua esposa estava sugerindo aquilo parecendo que seria a solução para todos os seus problemas, quando na verdade, não mudava em nada.

— Não seja idiota – Ele disse soltando fumaça — Se você fizer isso não vai mudar nada, afinal o problema deles é com Gaara.

— Sim, mas se eu fizer isso eles perdem poder político sobre mim – A mulher argumentou.

— Não adianta, Temari – O outro respondeu cansado daquele discurso — Você é filha do Terceiro, irmã do Segundo... O sangue sempre fala mais alto em Sunagakure. Se você desistir das suas funções só vamos estar sacrificando coisas atoa.

— Tch...

O ruído que Temari deixava escapar em plena frustração era ouvido por Shikamaru como um sinal de que as coisas não iriam ficar melhores. Ele já havia pensado nessa possibilidade, dela abdicar de tudo, mas era arriscado demais, pois além disso Gaara não poderia mais protege-la, então estariam vulneráveis a ataques e talvez fosse como os conselheiros falasse, aquilo tudo resultaria numa guerra.

Como o clã Nara era tradicional de Konoha, se ele quisesse poderia expor a situação ao Hokage e exigir providencias, mas causar conflitos depois de tudo o que o passaram para alcançar aquela pais estava fora de cogitação. Eles precisavam administrar aquilo de uma forma que pudessem resolver as coisas internamente, sem envolver outras nações.

— Shikamaru... – A voz da mulher se fez presente novamente — Vamos aceitar a sugestão de Gaara.

Dessa vez ele virou para ela, incrédulo. Temari estava mesmo considerando aceitar aquela proposta quase _sórdida_ que o irmão lhe tinha feito, mesmo que todas as condições dele fossem tão abstratas?

— Você só pode estar maluca. – Disse sem querer acreditar em seus ouvidos.

— É a nossa melhor e única opção. Quanto mais tempo passamos pensando em como sair disso, mais tempo perdemos. Vamos aceitar isso, voltar para Konoha e na época prevista do nascimento de Shikadai, então viremos para cá.

As palavras chegavam aos ouvidos dele como se fossem coisas tão distantes de si. Tudo nele se recusava a acreditar que aquilo tinha se tornado _de verdade_ uma opção para Temari. Pensou que pudesse chacoalha-la para fazer a mulher acordar daquele transe, porque só podia ser isso. Ela não iria sugerir algo assim de verdade. Ela não podia desistir daquele jeito.

— Nem pensar. – Falou se sentindo um pouco mais agitado — Não podemos fazer isso, Temari! É a nossa vida, o que construímos...

— Shikamaru, eu estou grávida, cansada... Quero paz! Quero meu esposo de volta, minha cama, meus irmãos e quero parar de pensar em como sair disso porque não tem solução! Nem você pode lidar com isso agora, e eu muito menos!

— Você quer desistir do nosso filho! – Ele disparou ouvindo tudo aquilo como se fosse um insulto.

A expressão de choque dela durou um longo momento. Como ele podia dizer aquilo logo para ela? Afinal, foi ela quem lutou para que ele pudesse aceitar a ideia de ter um herdeiro, foi ela quem quis aquela gravidez mais do que tudo, foi ela!

— Não me diga isso, Shikamaru! – Havia um tom claro de alerta ali que o homem ignorou totalmente.

— Você tá desistindo da nossa vida! Vamos aceitar essa _coisa_ de Gaara, e nosso filho vai ser um ninja de Suna, vai precisar de permissão especial pra frequentar a academia em Konoha, e após o exame chunnin ele vai ser um arsenal da _sua vila_, vai precisar ficar aqui pra trabalhar, e ai me diz como ele vai lidar com as responsabilidades do clã Nara? Aliás, isso _se_ Gaara adotar uma criança antes dele ter idade pra ingressar na academia, porque senão estaremos fadados a ficar no deserto para sempre!

...

— Eu não acredito que você tá me dizendo essas coisas. – A voz dela ela de pura decepção. Não havia aquela voracidade típica de Temari, não havia seu lado indomável que se recusa a aceitar aquilo que não lhe parece certo. Ela ouvia todas aquelas coisas vindas do esposo e o choque das palavras dele quebravam seu espirito em pequenos pedaços, como uma porcelana caindo ao chão.

— Como você espera que eu lide com isso quando você tá indo contra tudo o que a gente sonhou!? Eu não posso ficar longe de Konoha, nós temos uma vida lá!

— _**Você**_tem uma vida lá!

O homem recuou. As palavras dela eram cheias de mágoa, raiva e tristeza. Ela estava duvidando de tudo e ele podia ver em seus olhos aquela tempestade chegando, aquilo que fazia dela a mulher mais perigosa e problemática que já conhecera na vida. Temari não sabia sentir menos ou pela metade, ela sentia tudo da maneira mais vivida possível e deixava seus sentimentos lhe dominarem, e agora estava acontecendo da pior forma possível.

— Eu saí de Suna por você! Lembre-se disso, Shikamaru! – Disse e ele percebeu que ela estava segurando lágrimas — Eu saí de Suna, _da minha casa_, fui pra longe de tudo o que eu conhecia porque te amava tanto a ponto de não querer ficar longe de você!

— Eu nunca te pedi isso!

— Eu sei, mas eu fiz mesmo assim, e você não pareceu preocupado com nada disso. Na verdade, Shikamaru, vou te lembrar de algumas coisas – Disse se levantando, apontando um dedo para ele com seu corpo curvado — Eu sou uma cidadã do País do Vento e minha família está toda aqui. Eu não vejo nenhum problema do _meu filho_ nascer aqui onde eu nasci, porque esse filho não é apenas seu, Shikamaru, ele é meu também. Ele não é apenas Nara Shikadai, mas Sabaku no Shikadai! Me desculpe se ele não vai passar seus primeiros anos em Konoha, me desculpe se não vai ser do jeito que sua família faz as coisas, Shikamaru, mas eu não estou preocupada porque eu sei que meu filho pode ser tão feliz aqui quanto seria em Konoha.

Ele engoliu seco quando viu a lágrima de raiva escorrer no rosto dela enquanto aquela expressão de dura permanecia em seu rosto. Nunca tinham discutido daquele jeito, e ela nunca tinha dito aquelas coisas. Shikamaru sabia das coisas que ela tinha feito, daquilo que ela tinha deixado para viver aquele romance, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar nela realmente, em como foi sair daquele lugar e enfrentar uma vida totalmente nova, em como foi deixar de ser a Princesa da Areia para se tornar esposa.

Não seria a primeira vez nem a última que se sentiria um completo idiota. Também não seria a primeira vez que estava sendo completamente egoísta, tratando toda a origem de sua esposa como um fardo ou algo indesejado, apagando a identidade dela em prol do seu próprio engrandecimento. Era muito mais fácil pensar que ela sempre esteve em Konoha, que apesar de sua hai-ate carregar o símbolo da areia, ela era na verdade pertencente à folha.

Sim, porque toda aquela situação, por mais complexa que fosse em termos políticos, não deveria ser tão difícil de se resolver quando pensassem por esse lado, o lado que dizia que Shikadai também era um cidadão de Sunagakure.

— Tantas pessoas no mundo não tem um lugar para voltar, e nós estamos aqui discutindo porque nosso filho tem _duas casas_. – Ela disse mais para si mesmo do que para ele — O Hokage não impediria que Shikadai fosse anexado à vila quando quisesse, e particularmente eu gostaria que meu filho conhecesse a outra parte de si que vive no deserto – Sua voz era distante e triste — Você não precisa ficar, Shikamaru. Eu jamais te pediria isso. Volte para Konoha, volte para o seu lar.

O homem hesitou, olhando para ela assustado.

— Venha quando tiver saudades dele, o leve para Konoha nas férias. Se ele quiser, quando for mais velho, pode ir morar lá – Ela disse parecendo muito consciente de suas palavras, como se tivesse aceitado um destino.

— Temari, o que você...

— Eu estou dizendo que vou ficar em Suna – Ela disse olhando para ele daquela forma intensa — Eu confio no meu irmão, ele jamais me prejudicaria, mas eu te entendo, Shikamaru, sei que tem responsabilidade em Konoha, então vá. – E sua expressão séria o assustava mais que tudo.

Seu lábio tremeu e ele sentiu perder as forças. Precisava sentar, precisava de ar. Seus pulmões de repente tinham parado de funcionar, ele sugava o ar com força procurando se manter ali enquanto sua mente girava em torno das palavras ela. Temari estava lhe deixando.

— Você está louca? – Ele disse com dificuldade, sentindo como se o chão não fosse mais firme, como se pudesse desabar a qualquer momento. — Você acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar isso?

— Shikamaru, eu não tenho mais o que-

— Temari! – Ele disse mais alto sentindo perder o controle de sua voz — Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você aqui? Você acha que eu vou ter alguma felicidade longe de você? – Ele deu uma pausa olhando para os pés dela, sem forças para ver qual fosse a expressão daquele rosto — Mulher problemática... – Resmungou.

A ficha ia caindo à medida que sua mente processava tudo. Ele tinha sido tão idiota, tão cego. Suna tinha feito de Temari o que ela é, a pessoa forte e decidida que jamais se curvava para ninguém. Aquela era a vida dela. Ele estava apagando tudo por simplesmente não querer sacrificar nada, por achar que as coisas tinham que ser como ele queria e apenas isso, pensando que ela o seguiria sempre, mas ali era a indomável Temari que podia ser brisa suave, mas que no fundo era pura tempestade.

— Eu vou aceitar a proposta de Gaara – Ela disse decidida, sem entender aquela reação dele. Por mais que aquelas palavras tivessem efeito sobre ela, a mulher não tinha intensão de continuar se desgastando.

— Se você vai ficar em Suna, então eu vou ficar com você – Ele disse, dessa vez olhando os olhos verdes da mulher que arregalaram com a declaração — Mulher, você é minha esposa. É a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida. Eu não preciso confiar em Gaara, porque eu confio em você e se tu achas que essa é a melhor opção, então é a que vamos tomar. Juntos, entendeu, Temari? – E já estava com as mãos segurando nos braços dela, tentando fazê-la entender que nunca se passou pela cabeça dele ficar longe dela.

— Mas você... Konoha...? – A voz dela saia um tanto confusa. Ele abdicaria dessas coisas assim?

— Nada faria sentido se você não estivesse lá – Declarou cheio de certeza — Me desculpe, Temari, por ter sido tão egoísta por todo esse tempo – E deu uma pausa para que ela percebesse o quão sinceras eram as palavras dele — Eu nunca te pedi para fazer os sacrifícios que fez, mas eu aproveitei todos eles, nossa vida só pôde ser desse jeito porque você fez todas as escolhas, porque você me escolheu, então dessa vez me deixe escolher você.

— Shikamaru... – Sua voz era um sussurro suave que escapou de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse toma-los daquele jeito obstinado, como se estivesse tentando mostrar a ela alguma coisa. Temari hesitou por um momento, mas logo percebeu que não havia nada que queria mais além de ceder, então ela se deixou ser beijada, retribuindo sua intensidade, mostrando que estava ali.

Eles se separaram por um momento, ofegantes e logo a loira começou a rir, contagiando o homem que a abraçava mais forte. Os olhos se encontraram por um longo momento, dizendo as coisas que não podiam ser ditas com palavras até que ele deu um suspiro bem-humorado.

— Não me dê mais sustos, Temari – Falou — Já não tenho mais 16 anos. Posso ter um infarto a qualquer momento, sou fumante, você sabe.

— Deveria pegar mais leve – Ela disse com um sorriso esperto — Não quero ser viúva, Shikamaru.

— Não será – O homem declarou — Vamos informar a Gaara dos nossos planos. Preciso voltar a Konoha para ajustar as coisas com Kakashi e com o clã – Ele disse fazendo uma expressão mais séria — Você volta comigo, ou prefere ficar já?

— Volto com você – Respondeu colocando a mão no rosto dele com ternura — Só vamos precisar vir aqui em setembro, quando o nascimento de Shikadai estiver próximo.

— Mas e se acontecer alguma coisa? E se ele nascer antes? – Questionou confuso.

— Bem... Isso não depende de mim – E lhe lançou um sorriso esperto de quem já calculou todas as possibilidades.

Shikamaru sorriu.

— Mulher problemática – Disse antes de beijar novamente. Quaisquer que fossem os planos dela, ele iria participar de todos eles.

.

.

.

Entrando aquele espaço sem nenhuma janela, o homem se sentia um pouco mais em casa. Tinha passado muito tempo em locais como aquele, afinal seu mestre era um homem que se escondia, que precisava fazer tudo às escondidas pela falta de ética que seu trabalho tinha, e também por ser o ninja mais procurado do bingo book de Konoha.

Quanto tempo não passou treinando nesses locais mal iluminados e de difícil habitação? Era estranho se sentir mais confortável ali do que no lugar onde seus amigos e família estavam, mas mesmo assim, ele não podia evitar o sentimento de estar em casa.

Andou por algum tempo ouvindo o eco de seus passos. Haviam equipamentos gigantescos por todos os lados, mesas de trabalho, e todo um aparato para estudos minuciosos da biologia humana e de que forma ela se relacionava com o chakra. Orochimaru sempre teve grandes e terríveis ideias, ainda que depois da guerra tenha se tornado um _pouco mais_ ético.

Parou de frente a uma porta de madeira larga, não bateu. Apenas entrou como se fosse um quarto seu, mas na verdade era um dos mais variados laboratórios que existiam naquela base. Ao contrário do que via antes, ali era tudo branco com equipamentos menores, microscópios e outros que faziam aquele lugar parecer um pouco como uma sala de exames.

Tudo era branco e cinza, com uma iluminação forte, e o contraste maior se dava pela mulher com luvas roxas e cabelo vermelho bem curto. Fazia quase um mês que tinham escapado daquela vila longínqua e o cabelo dela tinha crescido muito pouco.

— Eh? Sasuke? – A mulher falou girando o corpo em sua cadeira acolchoada — Já te mandaram em missão novamente?

— Eu pedi – Ele respondeu inexpressivo ao passo que ela arqueava a sobrancelha.

— Pensei que você ia passar mais tempo em Konoha agora por causa da sua filha.

Ele sorriu de canto imaginando o que Karin iria pensar quando contasse _a história toda_.

— Não – Respondeu calmo, como se não fosse nada — Sakura tem outros planos.

— Ah – A mulher disse com um olhar esperto, e Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha — Eu estou atualizada, Sasuke.

— Desde quando? – Questionou com certa desconfiança.

— Desde que Sakura me manda cartas – Disse dando os ombros — Ela me falou sobre o divórcio, agradeceu pelo parto e me fez um convite também.

Obviamente sua expressão não dizia nada, mas a verdade era que o homem estava tão surpreso por Karin saber de todas essas coisas. Ele tinha, de fato, demorado um pouco para chegar ali, mas ainda assim saber que Sakura trocava confidencias com Karin era um pouco assustador.

— Que convite? – Perguntou imaginando se ele era sempre o último a saber das coisas.

— Perguntou se eu gostaria de ser madrinha de Sarada – E corou quando disse isso, parecendo lisonjeada. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito.

— Espero que tenha aceitado. – Disse a ela percebendo que Sakura era extremamente gentil sempre, e com todos.

— Mas é claro que aceitei – Ela disse sorrindo — Espero me sair bem nesse papel.

— Já está se saindo.

A mulher corou com o elogio, principalmente porque Sasuke não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ela riu sem graça e ele assentiu com a cabeça, maneando em seguida como se estivesse em outro lugar de repente.

— Ainda tenho um quarto nessa base? – Perguntou.

— Ah... Sim. No mesmo lugar, Sasuke – Ela disse apontando para fora — Você pode ir lá, eu te chamo pro jantar. É o dia do Suigetsu hoje, então teremos peixe. – Informou com um sorriso.

— Ok. – O homem respondeu sem pensar muito sobre isso — Vou precisar de você para algumas coisas na minha missão, podemos conversar sobre isso depois do jantar?

— Sim. Eu também quero saber de tudo o que aconteceu em Konoha – Karin falou cruzando os braços — Na versão de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, dizendo a ela que não esperasse grandes relatos e saiu sem esperar uma resposta.

Karin tinha entrado na sua vida de uma maneira completamente aleatória. Ele não sabia como, mas as pessoas ao seu redor tinham uma estranha fixação nele, algo que o homem não entendia muito bem. A mulher sempre alegou ter uma queda por ele, um sentimento romântico que ele jamais cultivou ou incentivou. Para ele, naquela época, Karin era apenas uma ferramenta que o levaria ao seu objetivo, alguém útil com habilidades interessantes.

Nunca a tratou de outra forma, sempre foi frio com ela e nunca conseguiu entender como ela pôde se apaixonar por ele um dia. Ao contrário de Sakura que conheceu uma outra versão sua, Karin só tinha visto o ódio de Sasuke. Ele sabia que a tinha magoado de diversas formas, mas no final ela o perdoou e ele jamais entenderia o porquê. As mulheres da sua vida tinham essa capacidade imensa de perdoar, e ele era abençoado por isso.

Andando naquele lugar frio, ele logo achou seu antigo quarto do mesmo jeito que deixara. Uma cama de solteiro, um armário, espadas e mais espadas, livros, pergaminhos, e sua foto do time sete, meio rasgada com sua hai-ate largada do lado. Ele suspirou pegando a foto e rindo de lado. Tirou a capa e os sapatos, deitou-se na cama percebendo que era um lugar tão familiar.

Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo tinham sido seus companheiros por muito tempo e as coisas naquela base pouco haviam mudado. O revezamento na cozinha, Karin enfurnada no laboratório, Juugo perdido em algum lugar e em breve Suigetsu apareceria com suas piadas sem graça. Eles comeriam todos juntos conversando sobre qualquer coisa, ainda que fossem adultos, a dinâmica não teria mudado tanto, não é?

Era estranho, mas quando fechou os olhos, se sentiu em casa. Mesmo que seus amigos e sua família estivessem em Konoha, era ali numa das bases antigas de Orochimaro que Sasuke mais se sentia confortável. Seu corpo relaxou como a meses não fazia, e logo um sono absurdo lhe acometeu, e então Sasuke finalmente dormiu calmo e tranquilo, um sono sem sonhos.

.

.

.

— Shikamaru, eu sinto muito – Kakashi disse sentado no sofá da sala com uma criança dormindo em seus braços — Não sabia que ia chegar nesse ponto.

O Nara tinha voltado de Suna a dois dias juntamente de Temari. Depois de passar mais um tempo no deserto ajustando os acordos, eles tinham retornado para ficar por mais alguns meses. Ele relatou tudo para Kakashi naquela tarde, que estava em casa cuidando de Sarada enquanto Sakura tinha uma consulta mesmo que estivesse de licença maternidade.

— Tudo bem – Ele deu os ombros — Já foi superado, e talvez nem precisemos ir. Vai que Gaara finalmente encontra a criança que será seu herdeiro? – Falou sem acreditar muito nas palavras — De qualquer jeito, vou precisar que você autorize minha saída da vila.

— Faça o que for melhor pra você e sua família, Shikamaru – Kakashi falou completamente seguro — E no que eu puder ajudar, conte comigo.

Eles se olharam ali por um longo momento firmando um acordo mudo entre duas pessoas que sabiam o que era estar prestes a perder tudo.

— Mas eu também estou aqui pra resolver a sua vida, Kakashi – Shikamaru disse depois de um suspiro — Falei com o conselho de Konoha e informei sobre sua situação com Sakura.

— E então?

— Depois de muita conversa, eles concordaram em não criar nenhum empecilho para vocês, desde que vocês não se casem – O Nara deu uma pausa e Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha — Pelo menos não até que Naruto assuma como Hokage.

— Ah... – Kakashi suspirou. — Considere feito. – Disse porque não tinha nenhuma intensão de casar com Sakura, primeiro porque já viviam uma vida de casados, segundo porque... Bem, pra que gastar com casamento? No final das contas, ele ainda era um tanto pão duro. — Obrigada, Shikamaru. Sei que você está cheio com suas próprias coisas, não queria ter que deixar isso pra você.

Sarada se mexeu um pouco nos braços de Kakashi, soltando ruídos quem ambos os homens acharam fofos o suficiente para simplesmente interromperem a conversa e contemplarem Sarada em toda sua plenitude de bebê.

— Ah, é verdade! – Kakashi disse de repente — Sarada, esse é seu _tio_ Shikamaru! – Ele se levantou chegando perto do outro homem, que se levantou também meio duro — Ele resolve qualquer problema que você possa imaginar!

— Oe, oe... Não é assim... – O outro disse meio nervoso porque já sabia o que ia acontecer.

— Aqui, segura ela – Kakashi disse parecendo orgulhoso — Ela é uma graça. Você vai adorar segurar ela.

— Mas, ei.. C-calma! – Shikamaru gaguejava enquanto se concentrava na _difícil tarefa_ de segurar aquele bebê tão miúdo em seus braços. A menina soltou uns ruídos, balançou seus pequenos braços prum lado e pro outro, depois segurou na barba dele com uma mão poderosa, puxando para baixo. — Ok, ela tem a força de Sakura.

— Não é? – Falou Kakashi curvado olhando para a menina, cutucando a bochecha dela com um dedo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Shikamaru começou a relaxar, balançando um pouco o embrulho em seus braços e sorrindo no processo, satisfeito com a expressão do bebê que também parecia gostar do alento. Pessoalmente, ele não estava muito preocupado sobre ser um bom pai, mas era sempre bem-vinda uma confirmação que seu ninar era algo decente.

— Vai se acostumando – Kakashi falou — Logo vai ser você.

— _Mendokuse..._ – Resmungou com um sorriso — Mal posso esperar.

Então Sarada começou a se esticar e pareceu querer começar a chorar. Kakashi imediatamente a pegou, colocando-a no braço enquanto falava um "_oe, oe, eu to aqui_", balançando de um lado para o outro, e logo a menina ia se acalmando novamente, agarrando a máscara do homem no processo e iniciando seu processo de puxar.

— Ela joga qualquer brinquedo no chão – Kakashi disse — E adora puxar qualquer coisa que possa ser puxada.

Shikamaru riu. Parecia que Kakashi ia ter problemas em andar na rua com aquela menina tentando a todo custo se livrar da máscara dele, mas não podia culpa-la, afinal por muito tempo o rosto do homem foi o maior mistério da Vila da Folha.

— Tadaima!

Ambos se viraram para ver uma Sakura se livrar dos sapatos, entrando na casa logo sem seguida. Ela olhou para Shikamaru e o cumprimentou brevemente antes de ir até Kakashi pegar Sarada.

— Como você está? – Ela perguntou ao Nara enquanto Sarada brincava com os fios soltos do cabelo rosa.

— Levando – Falou sem querer se aprofundar demais no assunto — E você já voltou aos atendimentos? Porque eu gostaria que desse uma olhada em Temari, se for o caso. Ela tá bem, mas se tem a opção da melhor médica da vila dar uma olhada...

— Foi um atendimento especial – Sakura disse — Mas sempre posso abrir uma exceção pra Temari.

— É o caso do Gai – Kakashi falou para o homem, virando em seguida para a mulher — Como foi?

— Ei, eu não posso discutir essas coisas com vocês. Ética profissional! – Disse enquanto Sarada soltava um ruído de quem estava prestes a dormir.

— Oe, eu sou o Hokage e ele é meu assistente. Gai é um ninja da folha sobre minha responsabilidade, eu tenho que saber o estado dele para eventuais necessidades – Disse enquanto o outro simplesmente riu, cruzando os braços.

— Isso se chama abuso de poder – A mulher falou com um sorrisinho — Mas, é, foi tudo bem. É apenas uma avaliação preliminar. Ele vai fazer alguns exames para confirmar, mas ao que tudo indica acho que vai dar certo, e como ele vai ser meu único paciente por meses, então consigo trabalhar com ele de forma intensiva. Ele vai andar novamente. – Concluiu com uma certeza que fez os outros dois sorrirem.

— O Lee já sabe? – Shikamaru perguntou — Ele vai ficar tão feliz.

— Bem, não... – Sakura encolheu os ombros — Ele acabou de voltar dessa missão dele, e trouxe um filho, não quer falar com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu... – E olhou para os dois, lançando seu melhor olhar de cachorro faminto, obviamente querendo a informação que não podia ter. — Se eu soubesse o que está se passando, talvez pudesse confortá-lo...

— Ética profissional. – Shikamaru disse.

— Sim, ética profissional — Kakashi confirmou.

A médica encarou os dois e revirou os olhos logo em seguida, mas o fato é que Lee tinha saído nessa longa missão e acabou tendo um romance _proibido _com uma bandida, ela engravidou no processo e morreu ao dar à luz. Uma história trágica que o shinobi não queria compartilhar com os outros, então só restava aos dois respeitar isso.

— Tch – Resmungou por fim, aceitando seu destino. — Bem, Shikamaru, se quiser marcamos uma consulta e vocês me mostram todos os exames. Quando você quiser, ok?

— Sim, obrigada, Sakura – Ele sorriu — Agora vou indo. Vamos jantar na casa do Chouji essa noite.

Eles se despediram e Shikamaru deixou a casa dos Haruno, Hatake e Uchiha percebendo que no final das contas as coisas simplesmente davam certo. O homem enfiou a mão nos bolsos e saiu caminhando, observando o céu calmo seguir seu fluxo.

.

.

.

Era um final de tarde quando voltou para casa trazendo a tira colo um pacote gigante debaixo do braço. Com passos não tão apressados, demorou um pouco para voltar, não porque tivesse motivos para ficar na rua, mas sim porque acabou curtido o vento suave que soprava fazendo seus cabelos dançarem. Era bom caminhar depois do trabalho, e quando ela pensava que finalmente Gai tinha dado os primeiros passos, aquilo se tornava bem mais satisfatório e contemplativo.

Abriu a porta e tirou as botas, seguindo para a sala procurando por seu alvo. Chamou um _tadaima_ em tom moderado e encontrou seu namorado esparramado no sofá com a TV ligada na programação infantil segurando Sarada sobre seu peito que também dormia o sono dos justos, babando na camisa verde dele.

Ela não sabia como ele tinha conseguido dormir daquele jeito, todo torto com uma mão protetora nas costas da pequena bebê que se aninhava ali. Haviam brinquedos no chão, paninhos com a cara do Pakkun em cima da mesa de centro juntamente a uma mamadeira vazia.

Colocando o enorme embrulho na mesa de jantar, Sakura voltou para a sala, agachando perto de Kakashi para acordá-lo suavemente. Chamou seu nome algumas vezes até ele abrir o olho e sorrir torto. Ela amava aquele sorriso preguiçoso por baixo da máscara, e adorava mais ainda quando ele a olhava como se fosse sua pessoa preferida no mundo, e era sempre assim quando ela o acordava de seus cochilos.

Sarada havia crescido bastante, tinha dado seus primeiros passos e se tornou o terror das paredes com seu giz de cera. Quando ele se mexeu para erguer o tronco, Sarada acordou no processo, bocejando brevemente ao se aconchegar novamente nos braços dele. Sua filha era mimada dia e noite, só queria estar no braço e isso era inteiramente culpa de Kakashi. Sakura lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de dizer ao homem.

— Você tá estragando essa menina.

Ele riu sacana.

— Oe, oe – Disse maneando a cabeça — Meu pai me tratava assim quando eu era criança, e eu fiquei bem, não é?

— Pelo que dizem por aí, você era o maior _mimadinho_ da turma. – Ela disse cruzando os braços.

Kakashi não falava muito de sua infância, afinal as tragédias de sua vida tinham começado muitas vezes, mas eventualmente surgia um comentário ou outro. Sakura, no entanto, estava passando muito tempo com Gai em sua fisioterapia e tinha descoberto _um monte_ de informação sobre a infância do outro, que tinha se tornado arrogante e mimado por conta de um pai bem coruja, e depois... Bem...

— Yare, yare – Deixou sair com humor — O que é aquilo que você trouxe – Perguntou curioso enquanto ela tinha um estalo.

— Ah sim, é um presente do Sasuke-kun para Sarada – E virou-se para pegar, voltando a sala logo em seguida. — O falcão dele parecia querer morrer trazendo isso – E começou a rasgar o embrulho, revelando um urso polar samurai. — Ok, isso é muito fofo – Disse enfiando o rosto nele enquanto emitia sons de quem está apreciando cada momento.

— Ei, Sarada – Kakashi chamou baixinho, a menina remexendo no seu braço — Parece que sua mãe vai roubar o seu presente que seu _papa_ deu pra você.

A menina mexeu o rosto brevemente, como se estivesse desconfiada da informação.

— Vou mesmo! – Sakura confirmou produzindo sons ainda mais exagerados — Já que minha filha não me quer, eu vou criar esse ursão como se fosse meu filho, vai se chamar... Dokko.

— Iiihh... – O outro dizia — É melhor você dar um jeito nisso, Sarada.

No final das contas, mesmo que as vezes preferisse ficar com Kakashi o dia todo, Sarada sempre sentia ciúmes de Sakura com qualquer outra coisa que parecesse conquistar mais sua atenção. O cenho da pequeninha fechou enquanto fazia um bico de quem ia começar um pequeno escândalo se não recebesse a atenção que deveria ser totalmente sua.

Parecia que não era apenas Kakashi quem estava estragando a menina, já que Sakura instantaneamente a pegou no colo, enchendo-a com beijos e abraços, fazendo ela rir naquela explosão de fofura, com seus cabelos pretos e vestido azul com o símbolo do clã Uchiha estampado.

— A _mama_ é a melhor, não é, Sarada? – Sakura perguntou com sua _baby_ voz — Diz comigo, _ma-ma! Ma... má... Mama! _

Kakashi riu recostando no sofá assistindo aquela cena. Sakura sempre dizia que era ele quem mimava Sarada, mas a verdade é que ela não conseguia se conter quando a filha simplesmente se jogava nos braços dela daquele jeito.

— Desista, Sakura – Ele disse confortavelmente — Ela vai falar primeiro _Kaka-ojii –_ Disse com confiança enquanto ela deu uma risada de escárnio.

— Vai sonhando – Retrucou — Isso tudo é muito complicado. Vai ser _mama!_ Toda criança começa com _mama_.

Sarada dava uma longa risada como se estivesse zombando daquela conversa. Enquanto Boruto já falava coisas simples, Sarada se recusava a falar qualquer coisa que adultos pudessem compreender. Era como se as duas crianças fossem opostos, porque Boruto era extremamente preguiçoso quanto a andar, mas Sarada conseguia sumir por corredores se desviassem os olhos dela.

— Hoje ela disse _Daki_, estou progredindo – Informou pegando o presente de Sasuke e percebendo que de fato, aquilo tinha vindo do País do Ferro — Ou talvez ela diga _papa_ – Ele falou pensando que Sarada sempre poderia surpreender aos dois.

— Não aceito nada que não seja _mama_ – Ela respondeu sacolejando a filha que se acabava de rir — _Mama!_

Entre as risadas, de repente, Sarada viu Kakashi manipulando o urso polar samurai e pareceu entender que o homem estava simplesmente dando mais afeto àquilo do que à ela. A menina jogou os braços na direção dele emitindo seus sons de desagrado.

— Tch... – Sakura disse vendo-o sorrir para ela, como se estivesse vencendo na batalha por preferência. — É tudo por causa desse urso.

— Claro – Ironizou pegando-a no colo — _Kaka-ojii!_ – E falou para ela numa maneira didática, vendo-a olhar para ele com humor.

— Papa...

...

— Papaaaaa – Ela gritou agarrando na sua máscara, na sua brincadeira favorita de tentar se livrar daquilo, sem perceber que haviam duas pessoas completamente estáticas na sala. A bebê saiu emendando vários outros ruídos para finalmente pegar o urso, jogar no chão e voltar a máscara de Kakashi com um — Papa!

Ambos olharam para trás, tentando encontrar a figura de Sasuke em algum lugar que não podiam ver, depois olharam um para o outro, imaginando que talvez ela estivesse confundindo _máscara_ com _papa_, ou melhor, talvez _kaka-ojii_ fosse muito similar a _papa_.

Foi quando a pequena finalmente conseguiu abaixar a máscara do homem, continuando com seu _papa_ copiosamente, como se estivesse ficando com raiva pela falta de atenção, então eles finalmente perceberam que o _papa_ era de fato Kakashi.

Sakura não lembrava a última vez que tinha visto Kakashi chorar na vida, mas diante daquilo, os olhos dele se encheram completamente enquanto Sarada repetia aquela palavra puxando a pele de sua bochecha. Ele abaixou o rosto tentando enxugar aquelas lágrimas que insistiam em invadir seus olhos enquanto a mulher se agachava na frente dele, olhando para os dois, incapaz de esconder o sorriso que dominava sua face.

— Né... Sarada... – Sakura chamou em sua voz aveludada, vendo-o esfregar o rosto na manga da camisa enquanto Sarada simplesmente o olhava confusa. — _Papa _está emocionado – Explicou enquanto a menina deitava o rosto no próprio ombro emitindo um ruído como se estivesse entendendo — É, emocionado. Ele tá chorando porque tá feliz.

O homem ergueu a cabeça com seu nariz ganhando um tom avermelhado na ponta. Ele olhou para Sakura pelo canto do olho e depois riu sem jeito, vendo a menina a sua frente exigir sua atenção com seu olhar preocupado.

— Yare, yare... Desculpe, Sarada – Ele disse — Eu precisei de um momento. – Explicou dando um abraço nela, garantindo naquele gesto que estava bem. — Tá tudo bem – Ele disse com um sorriso — Viu?

Ela o encarou por um momento, concordou com a cabeça como se estivesse satisfeita e então reiniciou seu monologo juntando silabas que não faziam o menor sentindo. Kakashi concordava com tudo que ela dizia, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa até que a menina simplesmente começou a brincar com o urso.

Sakura pegou a mão de Kakashi e lhe beijou ali, ainda agachada na beirada do sofá, observando a reação de Kakashi a tudo aquilo, vendo-o ser _nocauteado_ por Sarada. Ele não tirava os olhos da menina, parecia confuso, feliz, atônito. Finalmente ele virou para Sakura, sorriso bobo com o rosto vermelho. Kakashi era tímido, pouco sabiam disso, mas ele era terrivelmente tímido. Eles ficaram se olhando até Sakura rir e ele jogar a cabeça para trás, também rindo para evitar o olhar dela.

— Parece que nós dois perdemos essa aposta. – Ela disse com humor.

— Eu realmente não sei como ela... Uh... As vezes eu passo a tarde com o álbum de fotos mostrando Sasuke para ela, você... Eu nunca ia esperar que ela...

— Kakashi – Sakura chamou interrompendo suas justificativas — Ela te adotou como pai. É isso. Você é pai dela – A mulher falava e o rosto do homem ficava cada vez mais vermelho, junto aquele sorriso de felicidade que não conseguia sair do seu rosto.

— Sakura... Eu... – Ele disse olhando o verde dos olhos da mulher — Obrigada. – E havia um poder naquelas palavras que Sakura jamais conseguiria medir — Obrigada por me dar tudo.

O sorriso a pegou de jeito enquanto ela se levantava, inclinando sobre ele para lhe beijar os lábios delicadamente. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. As coisas estavam assim, seguindo seu fluxo e eles aproveitavam cada momento possível.

.

.

.

— Isso pode ser um desastre, Sasuke. – Karin disse olhando para o homem a sua frente, sua expressão séria mostrava a gravidade da situação — Se eles se infiltraram em Konoha, então Sakura pode estar em risco.

Sasuke ponderou em silêncio, sem saber direito como proceder a partir daquela informação.

Já tinham se passado três anos desde seu resgate e ele vagava pelo mundo em busca de pistas sobre o clã de Kaguya. Coletando informações aqui e ali, Sasuke acabou se deparando com um grupo de adoração a progenitora do chakra, e com alguma investigação descobriu que eram fugitivos daquela vila onde ficou preso por meses.

Eles tinham deserdado da vila e achado esse outro templo por acaso, ali disseram ter uma visão onde a _mãe_ exigiu sua vingança. Sasuke lidou com a maior parte deles, mas um pequeno grupo escapou e estavam desaparecidos desde então. Esse confronto tinha acontecido a cinco dias e Sasuke tentava rastrear o grupo sem muito sucesso.

— O disfarce de Sakura não foi comprometido na época – Ele disse sério — Não há como chegarem nela.

— É claro que há. – Ela disse imediatamente — Se pesquisarem por você, então rapidamente chegarão a médica ninja que já foi sua esposa e com a qual você tem uma filha. – A Uzumaki foi contundente em suas palavras — Você precisa voltar e informar isso a Konoha.

— Você também está em risco. – Ele disse tentando evitar seu retorno sem saber exatamente porque.

— Eles nunca me achariam, Sasuke – Ela disse certa de suas palavras, afinal estava protegida por Orochimaru em sua base, ninguém ousaria invadir aquele lugar — Mas uma vez que cheguem a Konoha...

— Eu matei a maior parte deles – O Uchiha afirmou — Seriam loucos de tentar invadir Konoha com meia dúzia de homens que sequer conseguem usar chakra direito.

— Ainda assim... Você não sabe do que são capazes. É seu dever informar a vila.

Sasuke desviou o olhar ainda relutante. A verdade é que não sabia o que iria encontrar em Konoha depois de tanto tempo. Por certo muita coisa tinha mudado, e sua filha deveria já saber andar e falar... Mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, todos estavam bem e felizes, Sasuke tinha um medo irracional de estar ali novamente.

— Vou mandar um falcão – Disse assumindo que era o melhor a se fazer.

— Pare com isso – Karin resmungou — Você deve estar com saudade da sua filha. Vá vê-la, fique um pouco em Konoha, garanta que seus inimigos não estão por lá – E obviamente era o mais sensato a fazer.

Com um suspiro atípico, ele acabou percebendo que tinha medo de ver Sarada e perceber que de fato ela estava melhor sem ele, mas não havia como evitar, estava com vontade de vê-la, de saber como ela estava, de escutar pela primeira vez sua voz.

— Você tem razão – Ele disse por fim — Vou partir. Volto em alguns dias.

— Mande minhas lembranças a Sakura – Karin disse com um sorriso, vendo o portal surgir na frente do homem, que sumia por ele sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

.

.

.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Sakura perguntou o vendo entrar pela porta do consultório com um semblante despretensioso.

— Ora, vim te buscar – Ele respondeu enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu ainda tenho uma consulta, Kakashi – Disse encolhendo os ombros — Não sei se vai demorar.

— Hmmm – O homem maneou a cabeça com humor — Não é melhor olhar sua agenda?

Ela hesitou por um momento sem entender aquela sugestão vinda do homem que do nada tinha aparecido ali. O olhou desconfiada, percebendo que estava em algum tipo de armadilha, e quando olhou em sua agenda, percebeu que o último nome da lista era de Hatake Kakashi. Sua última consulta.

— Não acredito! – Ela soltou saindo de trás de sua mesa com as mãos na cintura — Sabe que você pode ter tirado a vaga de alguém que _realmente_ precisa de uma consulta não é?

Kakashi suspirou sem nenhum remorso, avançando na mulher com um beijo por cima da máscara.

— Também estou feliz em te ver – Falou por fim tentando constrange-la pela recepção pouco afável.

— Ei, não faz isso – Ela disse — Sabe que amo quando você vem aqui. – E jogou suas mãos envolta do pescoço masculino com um sorriso leve, fazendo aquela expressão que ele nunca conseguia resistir.

Ele abaixou a máscara e a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais longo. Sarada já era uma _pequena moça_, e acordava nas madrugadas com medo disso ou daquilo, dormindo entre eles. Quando ele não estava trabalhando, Sakura estava, e quando os dois não estavam trabalhando, Sarada estava muito bem acordada querendo qualquer tipo de atenção.

A vida era boa, ele não estava reclamando, mas o fato era que o tempo a sós com Sakura estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil, e ele simplesmente achou que marcar uma consulta seria o modo mais efetivo de tê-la ali em seus braços sem interrupções.

Bem, pelo menos não interrupções de Sarada.

— Também tô com saudades – Disse com um sorriso de canto, fazendo um carinho na nuca dele enquanto se olhavam, medindo o tesão acumulado.

— Eu podia comer você aqui, em cima dessa sua mesa – Confessou sem nenhum pudor. Ela sorriu porque parecia um convite, e honestamente ela estava tentada a aceitar, mas a verdade era que correr o risco de ser pega no seu local de trabalho...

— Eu não sei – Disse — Que tal a gente ir pra casa e assim que Sarada dormir, a gente toma um banho juntos – Sugeriu porque, além de tudo, ela estava com seus pais desde a hora do almoço, e eles já eram dois idosos que precisavam de um descanso.

— Gosto da alternativa – E a beijou novamente, descendo em seguida pelo pescoço dela enquanto a mulher se derretia um pouco naquela expectativa, com as mãos dele tateando por todo seu corpo. Ela suspirou, pensando que se aquilo avançasse um pouco mais, então seria ali mesmo.

— Kakashi... – Disse com o resto de autocontrole que tinha — Vamos antes que a gente acabe nessa mesa.

— Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou apertando a bunda dela, sem querer parar o que já havia começado.

— Não – E a mulher estava sendo totalmente honesta com suas respostas — Mas vai ser melhor assim. – E recuou olhando para ele, que tentou avançar na boca dela novamente, tomando uma hábil esquiva seguida de um sorriso de desculpas.

— Yare, yare... – Ele a soltou para que pudesse pegar as próprias coisas — Vou marcar o retorno, doutora, só pra garantir – Informou enquanto ela lhe lançava um olhar bem humorado, sabendo que não conseguiria evitar uma segunda consulta.

Eles saíram do hospital quando o sol ainda estava no céu. Konoha era brilhante e feliz, e a aposentadoria de Kakashi aconteceria oficialmente em um ano, quando Himawari, a segunda filha de Naruto, já estivesse um pouco maior. A coisas não tinham mudado tanto, além da expansão absurda de tecnologia e transporte.

Shikamaru tinha retornado a Konoha também depois que Gaara adotara oficialmente seu primeiro filho, Shiki, um garoto com habilidades únicas. Eles já estavam instalados novamente em sua antiga casa, e Shikamaru já havia retornado ao seu cargo de assistente, enquanto Temari tinha decidido virar uma cidadã de Konoha oficialmente.

Genma e Tenten tinham se separado, e voltado, e separado de novo, e voltado... Eram o casal ioiô da vila e apesar de Gai ter ficado parcialmente puto com o outro, ele agora via os dois com melhores olhos, e este estava progredindo em seu tratamento, já conseguia andar por certo período de tempo, mas ainda levaria alguns anos para abandonar de vez as muletas.

Sakura e Kakashi passaram pelas ruas de Konoha enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Os dias eram tranquilos e a rotina não lhe prejudicavam. A mulher não lembrava da última vez que tinha cozinhado na vida, ao passo que Kakashi não lembrava da última vez que tivera uma dor nas costas. Eram os benefícios do casamento.

Bem, não do casamento oficial, porque eles não eram casados no papel, mas moravam juntos e era isso que importava.

E Sarada era inteligente e esperta, apesar dos mimos, de alguma forma ela tinha os pés nos chão. Era o orgulho de Sakura, o xodó de Kakashi, e o terror de Pakkun, que já tinha ficado de babá algumas vezes e definitivamente era péssimo com crianças apesar de Sarada gostar de graça do cachorro.

Chegaram à casa dos Haruno e imediatamente o sinal de alerta deles soou. Kakashi percebeu os ANBUs nocauteados sobre as arvores próximas, e Sakura invadiu a casa encontrando sua mãe no sofá, desacordada. Demoraram um momento para fazê-la voltar à lucidez, que não se lembrava de absolutamente nada do que tinha acontecido, e quando Kakashi fez uma busca no lugar percebeu que a única coisa que havia sumido tinha sido Sarada.

.

.

.

Ê SAUDADEEEE QUE BATE NO MEU CORAÇÃO~

E ai minhas leitoras mais lindas desse braseeelll, como vocês tão?

Sem muitos comentários porque o capítulo foi longo e vocês já devem estar cansadas, mas continuem comigo! Estamos na contagem regressiva!

;

* * *

**ThayseUchiha:** Nah, eu to bem, sabe? Mas o tédio que tá me deixando pra baixo HAHAAH eu sou uma pessoa que se ocupa demais, ai nesses tempos de doença ficou extremamente irritada porque não consigo fazer as coisas, ai resulta num capítulo novo super gigante em menos de uma semana! HAAHAHAHA

Sério, minha coluna está uma merda, mas pelo menos já estou conseguindo digitar com velocidade sem sentir dor! XD

Se o seu irmão for mais novo, põe pra trabalhar pq vc é autoridade, se for mais velho põe pra trabalhar tb pq vc é a princesa da casa ok? AHAHAHAHA Espero que vc esteja bem e to ansiosa pela sua nota 10 do tcc!

Cara, te contar, eu acho horrivel entrar na cabeça do Naruto pq ele é tão idiota pra algumas coisas mas tão sensivel pra outras AHAHAHA então eu tento achar um meio termo pra isso, ainda que não fique perfeito.

Temari é rainha né, tem nem o que discutir. Põe todo mundo no seu devido lugar e é isso. kkkk

E nossa, sim! Eu acho que ela é a personagem que mais sente o peso de estar ali no meio daqueles dois monstros, eles são super poderosos, reencarnação de não-sei-quem, doujutsu, bijuu... e ela lá, sem clã famoso, sem herança genética, sem protagonismo, só ela e o esforço dela. Eu acho incrivel o lugar que ela chegou e as coisas que conquistou, rainha Sakura merece TUDO. Sou muito cachorrinha da Sakura HAHAAHAH

OLHA AI A SOFRENCIA CHEGOU AHAHAHAHA

continue comigo! vamo descobrir quem tá com sarada.

;

* * *

**Bela21:** Naruto é um besta com pensamento simplista ahahaha eu acho ele super fofo porque na cabeça dele vai ser tudo uma linha reta, e ele só consegue ver as bifurcações quando alguém mostra, então é natural que ele se sinta dessa forma e mais natural ainda que ele entenda que é algo que ele não tem controle.

Eu adoro essas conversas da Sakura e do Naruto resolvendo coisas porque sinto que eles são muito delicados um com o outro pra certos aspectos, só eles sabem o que sofreram juntos nessa busca pelo Sasuke, então há muito companheirismo ali.

ShikaTema resolvido com sucesso, mas ainda tem chão pela frente AHAHAHA

Continua comigo! Vamos ver o que temos a seguir!


	18. O que nos une

.

_Capítulo XVII_

_**O que nos une**_

.

.

.

Sentada na beirada da cama com as costas curvas, a mulher tentava revisar todos os passos que sabia até então. De manhã, naquele dia quando acordou, Sakura fez café preto forte enquanto Kakashi simplesmente preparava ovos. Fazia muito tempo que ela não cozinhava absolutamente nada, a única coisa que lhe levava a cozinha eram lanches e café. O dia estava quente e ele tinha uma reunião importante com o senhor feudal naquela manhã e à tarde teria a reunião de planejamento trimestral, daquelas que poderia realocar verbas ou não para setores que precisassem.

Naturalmente ela participaria daquela reunião juntamente a ele, afinal era diretora do hospital de Konoha e precisava sempre garantir que sua parcela não fosse alterada para _menos_. Em dias assim, que os dois não podiam alternar horários para alguém ficar em casa com Sarada, a menina era deixada com Iruka-sensei, ou com seus pais quando estes estavam na cidade.

Eles a acordaram logo em seguida. A pequena Uchiha adorava longas noites de sono que se estendiam até quando podiam, mas ambos se esforçavam para acordá-la num horário que não fosse muito tarde. Tomaram café da manhã todos juntos, Sakura colocou numa bolsa as coisas que ela precisaria para o dia e Kakashi pegou aquele urso enorme e remendado que ela tanto gostava, o urso polar samurai do País do Ferro que ela tinha nomeado como _Doki_.

Nos ombros de Kakashi apontando para tudo que lhe chamava atenção, a pequena tagarela foi separada do casal apenas quando chegaram na casa de seus avós maternos. Sendo deixada por lá sem sequer mostrar nenhum sinal de quem sentiria saudades, Sarada adentrou a casa querendo ver seu avô e sua coleção de objetos estranhos conseguidos em suas longas viagens.

Naturalmente, sendo a filha do Hokage, Sarada contava com segurança dos ANBU onde quer que fosse, algo sugerido por Sai devido a sua linhagem sanguínea e importância como sucessora do clã Uchiha, além de sua posição tão próxima do líder da maior das vilas ninjas, que tinha feito mais inimigos do que tinha dedos para contar.

Passaram o dia fora, e enquanto retornaram encontraram aquela cena caótica. Sakura cuidou da mãe que não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, e seu pai, que tinha saído para o mercado momentaneamente, ficou em choque. Quando ele saiu, deixou as duas na sala assistindo TV, e quando voltou em menos de meia hora, aquela tragédia tinha acontecido.

Os ANBUs também tinham sido nocauteados antes mesmo que pudessem notar uma aproximação hostil e ninguém sabia dizer direito o que tinha acontecido. Naquele momento, Kakashi ordenou a todos que fizessem uma busca imediata no local, invocou seus cães ninja e os mandou em busca de Sarada, e estes logo retornaram dizendo que o rastro da menina havia se perdido ali, naquela mesma sala.

Depois de horas, Sakura finalmente tinha voltado para casa junto de Kakashi e pela primeira vez Sarada não estava ali. Ela sentou na cama minúscula da menina olhando para os cantos daquele quarto e à medida que sua mente ia viajando em suas lembranças, seu coração começou a apertar. Se antes Sakura estava reagindo apenas no automático, fora só naquele momento que ela se deixou sentir.

Kakashi ainda estava todo agitado. Ela o ouvia na sala dando ordens para Shikamaru e Sai, sobre como operar nas próximas horas e que as buscas deveriam continuar com a maior equipe que tivessem, sinalizando para todas as outras vilas sobre o ocorrido. Era idiotice pensar que ela tinha sido sequestrada por uma questão política, mas ainda assim era uma possibilidade que Kakashi só descartaria quando tivesse certeza.

Quando finalmente as pessoas o deixaram e ele entrou no quarto da menina encontrando uma Sakura devastada, foi só ai que ele a abraçou com força, se permitindo quebrar junto a ela. E não havia como entender os sentimentos que compartilhavam, a culpa que sentiam, a dor da incerteza e todo o resto. Era como se a felicidade tivesse escapado completamente de suas mãos num piscar de olhos. Se tudo parecia perfeito naquela manhã, agora nada fazia mais sentido.

Havia aquela urgência que a invadiu assim que viu sua mãe caída naquele cenário confuso e violento, havia a necessidade de estar com ela e confortar seu pai, havia a inquietude de ver Kakashi sumindo pelos comôdos daquela casa a procura de Sarada, e mais ainda, havia aquele desespero mudo que Sakura empurrou paraq longe quando ele voltou de mãos vazias.

Seria natural culpar alguém, seria natural simplesmente explodir em raiva e tristeza, mas ela sabia que ferir seus pais ou até mesmo Kakashi não adiantaria naquele momento, que ela só pioraria as coisas para todos, e de alguma maneira ela simplesmente conseguiu ligar seu piloto automático sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde se sentiria desmoronar.

Sarada fora completamente não planejada de diversas maneiras. Se um dia pensou em ter um filho com Sasuke, aquele pensamento desapareceu completamente quando se deu conta de seus sentimentos por Kakashi, e quando se viu grávia nunca se passou por sua cabeça que fosse do Uchiha, e não do homem que mais amava. O destino tem um jeito estranho de unir as pessoas, de dar coisas sem que as pessoas sequer queiram, mas também tem um jeito cruel que destruir tudo, de tirar aquilo de bom e mostrar que nunca se deve baixar a guarda.

Ela chorou nos braços de Kakashi com seu soluço alto, agarrada na camisa negra do homem enquanto lamentava tudo, arrependida de ter saído para trabalhar, de ter priorizado uma reunião idiota a sua filha. Se tivesse agido como Hinata, se tivesse entrado para a reserva... Ela sabia que eram pensamentos destrutivos causados mais por seu desespero do que por arrependimento de fato, mas ainda assim tudo lhe causava dor.

Kakashi também não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Ele simplesmente a manteve ali, suportando seu choro enquanto ele mesmo lidava com seus sentimentos. Sendo um dos ninjas mais fortes daquela época, ele sequer sabia como operar diante de tudo aquilo. Na verdade, ele mesmo queria sair da vila, queria procurar incessantemente por Sarada como nunca fez por outro alguém antes, mas deixar Sakura também não era uma opção. Mais do que nunca, ela precisava dele ali.

Em algum momento da noite Sakura havia cedido ao sono, dormindo nos braços do homem que a colocou na cama com cuidado. Ela não sabia como tinha conseguido fazer aquilo, talvez sua mente em choque tivesse sobrecarregado com todas as coisas e simplesmente desligou, mas ela também não pensou muito sobre isso, porque quando abriu os olhos Kakashi estava sentado na beirada da cama, curvado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela não precisou olhar em seu rosto para perceber que ele não havia dormido. Sakura o tocou nas costas e percebeu que ele estivera chorando. O homem se mexeu como quem esfrega o próprio rosto, se recompondo antes de olhar para ela com um sorriso fraco. Hatake Kakashi, o copy-nin, o homem que era temido por nações, com seu treinamento perfeito para ocultar qualquer emoção e se passar por qualquer pessoa, ali nada disso fazia sentido. Ele era apenas um homem.

Sem falar uma palavra, ela levantou e o abraçou por um longo momento. Nenhum dos dois tinha energia, mas de alguma forma parecia que lidar com aquilo juntos os faziam estar mais dispostos a acreditar que as coisas dariam certo. Ele não comeu, e ela se limitou a ingerir sua dose diária de café, dessa vez muito mais amargo e partiram para a Divisão de Inteligência da Folha.

Os ANBUs estavam numa situação como um coma induzido, obviamente causado por um genjutsu muito poderoso a ponto de durar uma noite inteira. O clã Yamanaka estava trabalhando numa tentativa de acordar os homens de seu torpor, mas parecia que nem as técnicas mentais avançadas do clã seriam suficientes para desfazer aquilo. No mais, ainda havia sua mãe que havia sido posta num genjutsu parecido, porém a pessoa que o fez teve o cuidado de diminuir drasticamente sua potência, o que era interessante na visão de Shikamaru.

A mulher tinha acordado pouco depois do acontecido. Como não tinha nenhuma habilidade com chakra e por vários outros fatores como idade e condicionamento físico, Haruno Mebuki acordou com a mais terrível das dores de cabeça. Ela não se lembrava de absolutamente nada e sua mente não poderia ser revirada enquanto estivesse em dor, seria uma tortura tão absurda que a mulher não aguentaria.

Tiveram que sedá-la e esperar que os efeitos do genjutsu cessassem. Ino só soube do acontecido naquela manhã, revoltada com Sai por não tê-la acordado assim que ele soube, mas no final das contas ela só poderia fazer alguma coisa de fato quando alguém acordasse, seja os ANBUs ou a mãe de Sakura, e nesse sentido a última tinha acordado primeiro e sido imediatamente levada ao laboratório dentro do Departamento de Inteligência comandado por Ino.

Sakura estava sentada vendo a loira fazer vários sinais de mão e em seguida tocar a cabeça de sua mãe. Ela sabia que sua mãe estava se sentindo completamente culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, e sabia também que ela ainda não estava em condições de participar daquilo, provavelmente ainda estava sentindo dor, mas no final das contas Sakura foi incapaz de confortá-la ou adiar aquele procedimento, não porque a culpava, não porque queria vê-la sofrer, mas sim porque não tinha forças para nada.

Ela se sentia como se tudo estivesse acontecendo sem que ela pudesse fazer ativamente alguma coisa. Sua mãe não era culpada de nada, afinal o que quer que tivesse acontecido ali tinha sido completamente fora da esfera das coisas que Mebuki poderia dar conta. Se os ANBUs tinham sido derrotados daquela maneira, quem dirá sua mãe que não sabia manipular chakra em nenhuma esfera.

Até mesmo Sakura, com seu controle perfeito de chakra, provavelmente teria sido pega num genjutsu daquele nível.

Kakashi se mostrava inquieto, sem conseguir sentar e esperar, ele andava de um lado para o outro mostrando uma faceta de sua personalidade que não costumava aparecer com frequência. Nunca o tinha visto tão desolado, e ela sabia que se ele pudesse estaria no mundo em busca da menina, mas ele jamais deixaria Konoha enquanto Sakura estivesse ali, frágil e precisando dele no momento mais vulnerável de sua vida.

E não que ela não quisesse simplesmente largar tudo e ir em busca de sua menina, mas a verdade é que seu corpo sentia algo estranho. Era uma sensação bizarra e confusa de que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, como se no fundo de seu ser uma parte de si já tivesse desvendado todo aquele mistério. Era uma sensação familiar, estranha...

Foi quando Ino voltou da mente de sua mãe com uma expressão confusa e de repente tudo mudou.

.

.

.

Suas costas estavam encostadas na parede. Ele tinha entrado naquele beco sujo assim que percebeu os três homens vasculhando aquele lugar. Não era possível que já tivessem ido tão longe, afinal ainda não fazia nem 24 horas que tudo tinha acontecido e ele não tinha deixado rastros, eles não tinham como tê-lo rastreado até aquele lugar tão longe de tudo.

Estreitou os olhos observando. Um homem alto com olhos azuis, cabelo castanho cortado bem curto e com roupas típicas do País do Vento. Andava de um jeito relaxado e hora ou outra parava em alguma loja para ver a vitrine, mas ele sabia que era tudo encenação, afinal o olhar daquele homem revelava que ele estava procurando algo que não poderia ser encontrado em nenhuma loja, assim como os outros dois que andavam dispersos pelo local, como se não se conhecessem, mas que obviamente procuravam a mesma coisa.

Ou melhor, a mesma pessoa.

Eram ninjas, sem dúvidas, o que significava que a notícia já havia se espalhado, não é mesmo? Quais eram as chances daqueles ninjas não o estarem procurando? Ele não sabia direito se só estava paranoico ou se as coisas realmente estavam se fechando para ele tão rapidamente. Ele estava ali apenas para comprar algumas coisas que iria precisar, roupas, medicamentos, comida... Não queria confusão ou conflito, porque já tinha matado muito em sua vida, porque sabia mais do que ninguém, que o que ele fazia poderia pôr várias coisas a perder, e principalmente porque ninguém tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o que tinha acontecido.

A paz no mundo produzia resultados inesperados, era surral como Konoha tinha conseguido simplesmente mobilizar outras vilas naquela ação, isso se seu plano já tivesse sido exposto. Mas também, ele não deveria estar surpreso, Suna sempre foi aliada da Vila da Folha, e ainda que a primeira não tivesse nenhuma responsabilidade com as coisas que aconteciam em Konoha, eles sempre se ajudariam quando em necessidade, _ele_ só não achava que seriam tão rápidos.

Mas o que _ele _estava esperando? Era _dela_ que estava falando.

Não havia muito o que fazer. Podia usar chakra e sumir dali um piscar de olhos, mas aqueles ninjas iriam notar e rapidamente teria uma pista, por isso resolveu tentar sair de fininho, se aproveitando da multidão aqui e ali para voltar para o deserto, onde ninguém conseguiria rastreá-lo, onde seria impossível determinarem sua localização, onde estaria para sempre protegido.

.

.

.

— Sasuke? – Karin chamou atrás da porta com um bocejo. Hoje era o dia dele fazer o café da manhã mas não tinha absolutamente nada pronto. Suigetsu já estava pronto para invadir o quarto do outro enquanto que Juugo tinha decidido que poderia comer fora, mas o fato é que Karin gostava das coisas em ordem e se Sasuke tinha voltado a integrar aquela base, então nada mais justo que ele participasse das atividades.

Houve um tempo que ela simplesmente faria o café da manhã por ele, mas esses dias já tinham passado a muito tempo e agora ela era uma mulher independente que não cedia às garras lindas e maravilhosas de Uchiha Sasuke! Não, nem mesmo aquele sorriso de lado que o deixava três vezes mais gostoso seria suficiente. Ela o iria colocar para trabalhar!

Mas aparentemente ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de sair do quarto, afinal, nem uma resposta ao seu chamado ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de dar. Ela suspirou, cansada e com fome. Bateu na porta de leve, sem obter uma resposta, ao invés disso escutou lá no fundo algo _miar?_ Ela sabia que Sasuke gostava de gatos, mas não a ponto de adotar um e não comunicar a ninguém.

Irritada, Karin abriu a porta sem um terceiro aviso. Aquela base estava sob sua responsabilidade e ele precisava avisar a ela se fosse adotar um gato! O quarto do homem ainda era o mesmo, espadas, cama, armário... Mas falta o homem, é claro, e uma foto que estava fora do lugar.

Aquela foto do time sete surrada e meio amarelada que ele guardou por todo esse tempo com a desculpa de que era uma lembrança para não se apegar a ninguém. É, aquela foto com Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi estava nas mãos de uma garotinha tremula com seus enormes olhos assustados encarando Karin como se estivesse esperando o pior.

Cabelo curto num preto intenso, a mesma cor de seus olhos amedrontados. Karin não precisou sequer pedir para ver o símbolo do leque estampado na blusa branca que a menina usava para perceber quem era aquele ser minúsculo no quarto.

— Sarada...?

A garotinha soltou um ruído confirmando com a cabeça, completamente confusa e assustada. Karin estava em seus pijamas, aquele rosa com peixes roxos que Suigetsu havia lhe dado no amigo secreto, seu cabelo estava uma zona e seus óculos estavam tortos, e ela nunca pensou que a primeira vez que sentisse vontade de matar Sasuke seria naqueles trajes.

.

.

.

— Não faz sentido – Disse Sai cruzando os braços diante da revelação da esposa. — Não faz o menor sentido, porque ele faria isso?

Ino suspirou. Tinha vasculhado a mente da mãe de Sakura e conseguido desbloquear as memórias perdidas por conta do genjutsu antes que ela desmaiasse, e encontrou nada mais nada menos que o sharingan girando como a última coisa que Mebuki havia visto antes de simplesmente apagar. A única pessoa que tinha um sharingan no mundo era Sasuke, e mais ainda, a única pessoa com aquele padrão desenhados nos olhos vermelhos era definitivamente Sasuke.

Quando ela revelou essa informação todos entraram em choque e só a mente absurda de Shikamaru começou a relacionar tudo: Ino cuidava da barreira de chakra que envolvia Konoha, dessa forma, todo aqueles que não tinham registro no data center da vila eram detectados por ela, e naquela noite ninguém de fora tinha entrado na vila.

Tinha também o fato daquele genjutsu avançado que só poderia ter sido lançado por alguém com uma enorme reserva de chakra, além de uma capacidade ocular sem precedentes. Mas, também o genjutsu lançado em Mebuki tinha sido bem mais suave do que os lançados nos ANBUs, o que significava que alguém tinha sido cuidadoso o suficiente para não causar sequelas à mulher, porque de alguma forma era importante não feri-la.

E tinha o cheiro de Sarada que não tinha se propagado, começava e terminava na sala onde tinha sido levada, provavelmente pelo portal que apenas o rinnegan poderia abrir.

Tudo apontava para Sasuke.

— Ele não entrou em contato com vocês? – Perguntou Shikamaru ignorando momentaneamente Sai.

— Não. – Kakashi disse confuso, olhou para Sakura para confirmar, que se manteve resignada, como quem está digerindo a informação.

— Pois bem – Disse o outro cruzando os braços — Temos que dar um jeito de encontrá-lo.

— Ainda não faz sentido – Sai resmungou consigo mesmo, tentando encontrar a motivação de Sasuke por trás daquele ato, afinal não havia mais nenhum ressentimento entre ele e Sakura, ambos tinham colocado os pingos nos i's desde a última vez que se viram. — A última mensagem que a Konoha recebeu dele continha informações sobre um grupo que havia escapado daquela vila. Segundo as investigações dele, o grupo procurava vingança.

Ino olhou para o esposo e depois para o melhor amigo, para só então olhar Sakura. Sai não conhecia Sasuke como todos ali, e é claro que ele havia mudado desde o tempo de revolta com a vila, mas mesmo assim, algumas coisas não mudavam, era isso que a expressão de Shikamaru dizia enquanto que Sakura mantinha uma o semblante duro.

— Você acha que foram eles? – Shikamaru perguntou — Porque sabemos que eles não sabem usar chakra dessa forma avançada. – Disse logo em seguida, como se quisesse encurtar aquela discussão.

— Estou dizendo que ele pode ter pego a menina porque achou que ela ficaria mais segura com ele. – O outro disse tentando fazer com que tudo aquilo fizesse sentido — Se estão procurando vingança, então a primeira vítima seria a própria Sakura, mas quando souberam da força dela, então procuraram pela pessoa que poderia causar muito mais dor a ela que a própria morte.

Havia um fundamento ali nas palavras de Sai. De fato, Sasuke poderia ter assumido essa postura para preservar Sarada, afinal ele é pai da menina, e talvez tivesse ficado sabendo de alguma investida, no entanto...

— Isso não faz o menor sentido – Kakashi falou, finalmente se pronunciando — Ele teria falado conosco, ou mesmo enviado alguma mensagem. Sasuke jamais levaria Sarada desse jeito por esse motivo. Além disso, duvido que qualquer ninja daquele grupo pudesse ir contra ele – O Hokage assumiu uma postura pensativa.

— Mas eles conseguiram capturar Sasuke naquela vila, não é? – Sai questionou querendo provar seu ponto.

— Eles se prepararam por muito tempo, e só foram capazes de prender Sasuke-kun porque sabiam o exato local onde ele apareceria com seu rinnegan. Não foi uma captura fácil, tiveram que drenar seu chakra. – Sakura finalmente se pronunciava, sua voz não tinha nenhuma emoção — Apenas o líder daquela vila tinha essas habilidades. Meia dúzia de homens não seriam páreo para Sasuke-kun, e mesmo que fossem, Sarada estaria mais protegida aqui onde eu e Kakashi podemos lidar com qualquer coisa. Inclusive, Naruto mora aqui. – E só aquela última frase fazia todo o argumento de Sai perder o sentido.

Com Naruto na vila, seria impossível que qualquer coisa adversa acontecesse. Sarada tinha escolta pessoal, tinha o Hokage como pai e a maior kunoichi de sua geração como mãe, se havia uma pessoa mais protegida quer ela, este era Boruto e apenas porque Naruto ere o homem mais forte do mundo.

— Seja lá qual for o motivo – Shikamaru disse encerrando a discussão — _Temos que dar um jeito de encontra-lo_. – Repetiu olhando para Kakashi.

Sasuke era basicamente um homem sem rastros. Ele podia se locomover por longos espaços com apenas um piscar de olhos, e mais ainda, se não quisesse ser achado poderia simplesmente ir a outra dimensão e ninguém teria poder para segui-lo.

— Vocês deram o chamado para todas as vilas, não é mesmo? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para Shikamaru.

— Sim.

— Até mesmo para a vila do Som?

Houve um silêncio.

A vila do Som não era uma vila oculta oficial, mas existia tal como outras vilas menores. Não havia contingente ninja o suficiente para uma guerra, entretanto, havia Orochimaru como líder e só isso já bastava para que o lugar fosse considerado uma das potências shinobi. Junto a ele, havia o _trio_ chamado de Taka, que antigamente fora o quarteto a qual Sasuke fazia parte e eventualmente eles se reuniam quando o último precisava de alguma ajuda.

— Vou mandar uma mensagem a Tenzin – Kakashi disse percebendo que devia ter feito isso desde o começo — Não devemos demorar para obter uma resposta.

Sabendo que Sarada estava com Sasuke, Sakura se sentia mais confortável. Ele não iria machucar ela, nem deixaria que nada faltasse para sua filha, mesmo assim, a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la a fazia ficar irritada. Os motivos dele ainda lhe eram um mistério, mas nada justificava tal ação. Naquele momento ela só queria sair da vila e começar a procurar por sua filha em cada buraco daquele mundo, e quando visse Sasuke, ele iria levar o soco que ele _nunca_ tinha levado em toda a vida.

Mas ela não podia ser impulsiva. Não naquele momento. Ela olhou para Kakashi naquela troca de olhares que só pessoas que se conhecem _muito bem_ conseguem entender. É claro que ele ainda tinha receio de que sua filha não estivesse com Sasuke, mas as pistas e tudo ali apontava diretamente para o Uchiha.

— Certo – Ela disse — Me traga uma caneta também. Preciso mandar uma mensagem.

E com aquele olhar, Ino sabia que a amiga já tinha sabia de tudo.

.

.

.

Já era noite e não havia nenhum sinal de Sasuke. Karin havia tentado de tudo, soltado o maior número de pássaros possíveis para tentar enviar uma mensagem a ele, mas devido ao teor secreto daquela base, ela não podia simplesmente sair panfletando sobre o homem. Aquela base sobre seu domínio era muito antiga, dos tempos em que Orochimado havia deserdado a folha. Foi seu primeiro esconderijo loge de Konoha e era um daqueles que pouquíssimas pessoas tinham conhecimento, e era assim que Karin queria manter as coisas.

Mesmo assim, devido a situação critica que tinha nas mãos, a mulher simplesmente extrapolou todos seus limites. Sarada tinha sido _abandonada_ ali sem mais nem menos, estava amedrontada, chorando praticamente o dia todo sem responder a uma só pergunta de Karin. É claro que ela não esperava que uma criança de 4 – ou eram três? – anos respondesse tudo abertamente quando sequer a conhecia direito.

Sim, Karin era o tipo de madrinha que apenas mandava alguns presentes para ela, sabia dela pelas cartas eventuais de Sakura e nunca tinha a visitado depois de seu nascimento, não porque não queria vê-la, mas sim porque seu estilo de vida não combinava com o de alguém que ia almoçar no sábado na casa da cumadre.

Depois de muito insistir, tinha conseguido fazer Sarada comer uma tigela moderada do cereal que Suigetsu tinha na cozinha, também conseguiu fazer com que ela parasse de chorar enquanto fazia um tour pela base, que não era nenhum parque de diversões, mas era estranho e diferente o suficiente para fazer a menina prestar atenção naquilo e não na própria infelicidade. Também improvisou uns brinquedos com panos e, ao invés de deixa-la no quarto de Sasuke, Karin resolveu que seu quarto lilás com amarelo combinava mais com ela.

Sem ter feito nenhum avanço em sua pesquisa naquele dia, Karin se preocupava cada vez mais com o estado de Sarada, principalmente quando seus olhinhos encheram de lágrimas enquanto segurava a foto velha do time 7.

— Eu quero a mama...

Karin a olhou por um longo momento. Não tinha como entender o que tinha acontecido desde que Sasuke havia simplesmente desaparecido. Se dependesse da ruiva, ela a levaria imediatamente para Sakura, mas sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ela sentia que seria uma decisão muito arbitrária.

— O que aconteceu, Sarada? – A ruiva perguntou mais uma vez, olhando para a menina encolhida na sua cama em posição fetal.

— Eu quero a minha mama... – Sua voz ia ficando mais aguda como quem está prestes a chorar e Karin temia que ela simplesmente começasse a ficar rouca, com dor de garganta e todas outras coisas que poderiam acontecer com alguém que não parava de chorar o dia todo.

— Oe, eu já te disse que eu sou amiga da sua mama! Sakura e eu nos conhecemos a muito tempo – Ela disse novamente, insistindo naquilo e de repente percebendo que poderia tentar uma outra abordagem — Também sou amiga do seu papa, nos temos muitas histórias juntos — _Mas nenhuma é para criança_, pensou logo sem seguida.

— Papa..? – A menina fez um bico — Todo mundo conhece o papa. — Disse como se não fosse grande coisa.

— Bem, sim... – Karin disse sentindo que podia chegar mais perto — Mas eu sou a companheira de time dele. Passei anos viajando com ele, sabia?

— Você viajou com a mama também? – Ela perguntou e Karin sorriu. Era natural que ela fosse curiosa sobre Sasuke, já que ele não morava com ela. A ruiva não sabia muito bem o que poderia dizer sobre ele sem causar uma reação adversa, mas ia tentar ao máximo continuar naquela conversa para, pelo menos, distrai-la.

— Não... Eu sou da _outra equipe_ do seu papa. Sakura é da equipe original dele, eu sou da equipe que ele montou depois! – E se empertigou como se fosse alguma super-heroína — Ele passou um tempo com Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi, e depois passou um tempo comigo, o peixe-fedorento e o Juugo.

— Kakashi...? – A menina questionou.

— Sim! Você o conhece, não é? É o Hokage da vila. Sua mãe e você moram com ele.

A menina deitou a cabeça de lado como se estivesse confusa, olhou para a foto nas mãos e olhou para Karin em seguida. Era bem claro que estava pensando em alguma coisa, e então começou a manear a cabeça como se tivesse desvendado um mistério.

— Nãaaooo – Disse na sua vozinha de criança — Tia Karin, você tá confundido tudo! – E Karin se derreteu com o _tia_ antecedendo seu nome enquanto Sarada se empertigava perto dela como quem vai explicar alguma coisa — Minha mama mora com meu papa, que é o _kage_. – E apontou para Sakura de 13 anos e depois para o homem de máscara na foto — Tem o rosto dele bem grandão na vila! – Ela falou — Dá pra ver lá de casa!

Karin precisou de um momento para processar aquelas palavras e se sentiu uma grande idiota quando Sarada simplesmente expôs seu pensamento de criança. Ela nunca viu Sasuke em toda a sua vida, e sendo Kakashi o homem que estava lá desde sempre, era natural que eles criassem uma relação de pai e filha eventualmente.

— E quem é esse aqui? – Karin disse apontando para Sasuke na foto.

— Hmmmm – A pequena se mexeu um pouco como se estivesse buscando palavras — Bem, esse aqui é o tio Naruto – Ela disse resolvendo explicar o loiro primeiro — Ele é pai do Boruto-chan e seeeempre me trás doce que a Tia Hina faz!

— Isso é a cara dele mesmo – Karin comentou querendo que ela fosse para onde interessa — E esse outro aqui? – Insistiu.

— Hmmmm... Mama e papa dizem que ele é o meu outro papa – Ela falou por fim — Mas eu nunca o vi. As vezes mama me dá presentes e diz que foi ele, mas eu acho que foi ela quem comprou, mas o papa diz que foi o meu outro papa quem deu. – Ela pensou um pouco — O tio Naruto também fala dele, ele chama Sa... Sas...

— Sasuke.

— É! Ele é o _papa-da-foto_.

— E você sabe se foi ele quem te trouxe pra cá? – Karin perguntou um pouco mais séria sem perceber.

— Eu não lembro – A menina disse meio triste — Eu tava na casa da vovó, quando um _home_ entro, e ai a vovó caiu e eu gritei, dai ele olhou pra mim e eu tive muito sono... Quando acordei não tinha ninguém, e eu não sabia onde tava... – E o bico começou a se projetar — Tia Karin... Eu quero minha mama. – Confessou na mais honesta expressão.

Karin a abraçou rapidamente enquanto sua mente articulava o relato de Sarada. Sasuke tinha mesmo colocado-a num genjutsu? A mulher engoliu seco enquanto confortava a menina chorosa em seus braços, pensando nos motivos de Sasuke, nas possíveis razões, sem querer acreditar no que a sua intuição lhe dizia, sem querer saber de verdade porque aquilo era tudo muito cruel, muito egoísta.

— Eu vou te levar pra sua mama – Karin falou — É uma promessa.

.

.

.

Qualquer um que a visse diria que estava tensa. Sentada na varanda de seu quintal com as costas apoiadas na coluna de madeira, Sakura deixava sua cabeça revisar o dia que tinha tido sem bloquear nenhum sentimento. Uma lágrima caia de seus olhos enquanto ela se mantinha de cabeça erguida olhando para o céu sem realmente vê-lo. Seu pé balançava demonstrando o sentimento ansioso que a dominava, enquanto sua expressão continuava dura mesmo que as lágrimas saíssem.

A verdade é que algo dentro dela dizia que aquilo ia acontecer em algum momento. Sasuke reivindicaria sua herdeira de algum modo, ela só não achava que seria desse jeito tão brusco. Os medos que seu ex esposo tinha em relação a toda história dos Uchihas, Sakura também os tinha. Era um fato que havia mais dor naquela família do que em qualquer outra, e só assim eles ganhavam poder, com a liberação de seu sharingan.

Em algum momento Sakura se perguntou se sua filha voltaria com aqueles olhos vermelhos e poderosos. Sim, porque Sarada certamente retornaria em algum momento, Sakura já tinha determinado isso, mas ela não queria que tal evento fosse um trauma tão grande a ponto de fazê-la despertar o sharingan. Sendo totalmente honesta, Sakura preferia que ela não o despertasse nunca, porque assim teria certeza que ela teve uma vida plena e feliz.

Mas a mulher também sabia que a vida não acontecia dessa forma, e era impossível viver sem sofrer. Ela cruzou os braços remoendo toda sua história com Sasuke. De fato, aquela atitude não fazia nenhum sentido, mas era irrelevante, não é? Sarada havia sumido e ela precisava, sem dúvidas, achar sua filha e fazê-la retornar.

— Sakura..?

Ela girou o rosto acordando de seu torpor, enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente enquanto mirava o homem contra a luz que saia de dentro da casa.

— Hm?

Kakashi deu alguns passos na direção dela, agachando para ficar da altura de seu rosto. Ele parecia tão cansado de uma forma que finalmente parecia ter a idade que tinha, talvez até um pouco mais. A mulher ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dele numa caricia cumplice, e o sentiu sorrir por baixo daquela máscara negra que sempre o acompanhava.

— Você precisa comer – Ele falou depois de um momento, colocando sua mão sob a dela e conduzindo-as aos lábios para depositar um simples beijo ali.

— E você dormir. – Rebateu porque não queria comer, não tinha vontade. Sentia que colocaria tudo para fora a qualquer momento.

O homem riu baixo como quem foi pego na cena do crime. Eles se olharam por um longo momento e havia uma melancolia tão forte que qualquer um que chegasse naquele momento poderia capturá-la no ar.

— Eu vou encontrar nossa filha – Ele disse finalmente falando o que estava preso. Era a primeira vez que eles falavam do que tinha acontecido sem a presença dos outros, quando estavam sozinhos era sempre silêncio e choros mudos. Agora, Kakashi finalmente verbalizava.

— Eu sei que vai – E as palavras da mulher eram carregadas de confiança, porque aquele homem nunca a decepcionou, porque ele daria tudo por ela. — Nós vamos encontra-la, Kakashi.

— Você precisa comer – Ele repetiu mais sério — Precisa se manter forte. Se eu não receber notícias de Sasuke, eu mesmo vou sair em campo.

— Kakashi, você é o Hokage. – O óbvio precisava ser dito. Era impossível para ele passar longos períodos longe da vila, principalmente se envolvesse uma missão que poderia durar anos.

— Eu já conversei com Naruto – Confessou — Ele está pronto, eu só estava esperando Himawari nascer, mas não há tempo.

— Então eu vou com você – Sakura falou porque já era essa sua ideia. Porque no fundo ela sabia que apenas ela seria capaz de encontrar Sasuke.

Kakashi não refutou, afinal ele sabia que ela não ficaria parada, e também não podia deixa-la. Tinham que fazer isso juntos porque era a única coisa que podiam fazer. Eles se olharam por um longo momento entendendo o peso das palavras que foram ditas e Sakura não conseguiu segurar seu choro, o abraçando no processo enquanto a saudade de Sarada, a incerteza da situação e todos os outros sentimentos bruscos lhe invadiam.

Ela sabia que estava torturando Kakashi, que ele se sentia do mesmo modo, mas o homem estava ali suportando suas crises, a segurando em seus momentos de maior fraqueza. Ela precisava de amparo, de conforto e, mais que tudo, precisava de sua filha.

.

.

.

É claro que ele tinha subestimado aqueles ninjas, que o rastrearam por tanto tempo que fora quase impossível despistá-lo. Nem mesmo a tempestade de areia no final da tarde tinha sido suficiente para cobrir seus rastros. Para evitar confronto, ele teve que seguir por uma rota que não o levaria para o seu destino final, ao invés disso acabou no caminho para a fronteira com o país do fogo.

Uma vez na floresta densa, os homens acostumados com terrenos escassos de vegetação o perderam de vista, só ai ele pôde finalmente voltar à rota original, desperdiçando vinte e quatro horas para despistar três ninjas que ele poderia simplesmente matar num piscar de olhos, mas ele não era mais esse tipo de homem, e apesar de estar fazendo algo potencialmente crítico, ainda assim ele não via necessidade de matar pessoas que só estavam tentando fazer o trabalho que lhes foram destinados.

Aquela base ficava a norte de um oásis no meio do deserto. Orochimaru havia descoberto um túnel feito por uma cobra gigante que a muito havia morrido, desse jeito ele iniciou as obras de sua primeira base na surdina, fazendo um complexo bem debaixo do nariz do terceiro Kazekage. Por causa do terreno e da posição pouco vantajosa, quase ninguém passava por ali, e os que passavam possivelmente morreriam de fome ou pelas criaturas que viviam no deserto.

O homem escorregou pela entrada, pousando no chão firme e deixando para trás aquele deserto imundo. A medida que andava, a areia acumulada nas suas roupas e cabelos caiam ao chão. Seus passos lentamente começavam a produzir um eco típico, enquanto que a luz do sol nascente ficava cada vez mais distante, sendo substituída pela iluminação artificial branca do bumper.

O lugar era um labirinto, mas ele já estava acostumado com as extravagâncias de Orochimaru. Não se perderia naquele lugar nem se todas as portas tivessem mudado de lugar, e por isso logo achou seu caminho pelo longo corredor que o levava ao laboratório primário, com equipamentos enormes que eram pouco utilizados, já que a líder daquela base preferia fazer pesquisas de teor celular, ignorando a obsessão de Orochimaru com clonagem humana e melhoramento do fluxo de chakra.

Quando virou a esquina seu instinto o mandou recuar, e assim o fez. Saltou para trás apenas para ver Karin surgir com fúria, bloqueando sua passagem rumo a seu quarto.

— O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou irritado. Não comia a 24 horas, não tinha bebido praticamente nenhuma água e estava coberto de areia, além disso tinha coisas mais sérias para se preocupar do que a janta que não tinha feito.

— Porque Sarada está _aqui?_ – Karin disparou e Sasuke recuou. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela expressão.

— Então você a achou... – Ele disse se recompondo, mesmo que o olhar incrédulo de Karin o perturbasse de alguma forma. — Pensei que o genjutsu só fosse passar por essas horas.

— O que...? – Sua voz perplexa escapava — Eu não acredito que você colocou sua filha de quatro anos na _porra de um genjutsu!_

— Eu precisava que ela dormisse até eu voltar – Sasuke explicou sem saber por que o estava fazendo, sendo que Karin era a última pessoa com a qual se preocupava naquele momento.

— Sasuke, eu vou te dar apenas uma chance para explicar o que _merda_ tá acontecendo. – Disse raivosa — Porque Orochimaru-sama já está sabendo disso. Konoha o enviou um comunicado _nada sutil_ sobre esconder sua localização e a de Sarada, então eu to apenas torcendo para que você tenha um bom motivo sobre o porquê de você ter sequestrado Sarada!

Karin estava no seu limite. É claro que ela amava a garota e queria passar um tempo com ela, mas esperava que quando isso acontecesse ela não ficasse chorando de cinco em cinco minutos sentindo a falta dos pais, querendo voltar para casa e se recusando a comer. Aquela base definitivamente não era um lugar para crianças, e mais ainda, ter Sarada ali daquela maneira era apenas torturar a pequena mente daquela criança.

Sasuke, no entanto, apenas olhava os olhos vermelhos em fúria da companheira de equipe. É claro que ele já tinha visto uma Karin raivosa e até mesmo furiosa, mas raramente se importou, e quando o fez, assim que mostrou o mínimo de preocupação, ela cedeu. Só que naquele momento o homem sentiu que nada do que fizesse ou dissesse acalmaria aquele furacão vermelho.

A irritação começou a tomar conta dele. Tudo estava sendo tirado de si sem que ele sequer tivesse percebido. Karin antes jamais o confrontaria desse modo, e até mesmo ele que dizia para si mesmo que não se importava, agora, estava se vendo perder mais uma coisa.

Seus pais tinham sido tirados, seu irmão, seu clã. A felicidade era algo tão abstrato que os momentos que tivera foram meramente flutuantes. Sakura tinha sido tirada de si, Karin também, e até mesmo sua filha, sangue do seu sangue, tinha sido tirada dele.

— Sequestrado? – Ele questionou como se a palavra fosse um xingamento — Ela é minha filha, você sabe não é? Como eu poderia _sequestrar_ o que é meu?

— Oh, Sasuke... – Karin disse com uma risada de escárnio — Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, de órfão pra órfão: Sarada mora com a mãe dela, qualquer _passeio_ que você fizer sem comunicar a mãe dela é sequestro!

— Isso é ridículo. – O homem resmungou negando com a cabeça — Sakura pode arrastar Sarada para onde quiser, mas eu não posso fazer uma viagem com a minha filha?

— Viagem? – Tudo que Sasuke dizia parecia tão absurdo nos ouvidos de Karin — Você lançou um genjutsu na sua filha de quatro anos! Você sequer perguntou se ela queria ir com você! Qual o seu problema!?

Era sempre assim. Quando era confrontado de uma forma mais direta, Sasuke tendia a atacar de volta mesmo que soubesse que estava errado. Karin sabia como o Uchiha funcionava e tentou muito reunir energias para _sentar e conversar_ com o homem, mas ela nunca tinha passado uma noite tão difícil com uma criança, e vê-lo se colocar daquele jeito, quase como uma vítima de tudo lhe fazia querer simplesmente gritar no ouvido dele até que ele pudesse entender o quão idiota ele estava sendo.

A expressão dele era aquela que ela já tinha visto várias e várias vezes, com a raiva se manifestando e dando lugar a qualquer bom senso que ele pudesse ter. Foi assim que ele ficou após a morte do irmão, foi assim que ele ficou quando soube que tinha assassinado a pessoa que mais o amou na vida, e que aguentou o ódio de todos para trazer a paz.

Sasuke sabia que estava errado, mas ele só queria alguém que o apoiasse. Ele só queria que alguém pudesse entender seu lado e lhe estender a mão, e Karin totalmente o faria se isso não significasse fazer Sarada sofrer.

Além disso, ela tinha uma dívida que só crescia com alguém que nunca tinha lhe pedido nada em troca.

— Sarada não sabe quem eu sou – Ele disse de repente, com uma voz firme e decidida — Eu a vi chamar Kakashi de pai e não vou deixar que minha filha seja tomada de mim dessa forma. Ele tomou Sakura de mim, não vou deixar que pegue minha filha tam-

O homem não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque antes disso Karin lhe acertou o rosto com um tapa tão firme que sua pele latejava. Ele voltou a olhar para ela incrédulo, mas a mulher mantinha sua expressão dura de reprovação, sua postura demonstrava que não iria tolerar mais nada, e Sasuke abriu novamente a boca para refutar aquele olhar, para arrancar aquela expressão do rosto dela, para fazê-la entender.

— Egoísta! – Ela disse em pleno desagrado, cuspindo a palavra como uma constatação amarga.

Sim, ele era egoísta, egocêntrico e tudo que pudesse fazer sentido nesse aspecto, e continuaria assim porque ele jamais abdicaria de Sarada, porque ele era o pai dela e não podia simplesmente deixar isso para trás, mesmo que não fosse casado com Sakura, mesmo que não lhe pudesse carregar nos ombros por uma vila alegre, mesmo que não pudesse lhe prometer sorvete enquanto ela simplesmente o dizia que ele era o melhor pai de todos.

Sasuke podia não ter nada disso, mas certamente teria Sarada.

— Você tirou sua filha da família dela, causou a maior comoção desde a guerra, colocou a menina num genjutsu e abandonou aqui na base, com fome e tremendo de medo, chorando a todo instante porque estava sentindo falta da mãe, porque queria estar com o _pai dela! – _A mulher dizia numa torrente de sentimentos que a invadiam, porque não podia acreditar naqueles motivos de Sasuke, não podia entender aquela necessidade de fazer merda.

— Eu sou o pai dela! – Ele gritou em resposta — Eu to aqui!

— É Sasuke, você está aqui, parabéns! – Disparou rindo — Mas era Kakashi quem estava lá quando ela precisou que alguém a colocasse para dormir. Foi ele quem espantou os monstros da janela dela. Era Kakashi quem ela procurava quando queria comer besteira, e era ele quem a ajudava a levantar quando caia. – O olhar duro se mantinha durante seu discurso — E você, Sasuke... _Você estava aqui._

Era injusto jogar tudo isso para ele daquele jeito, ela sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Os problemas dele, os traumas que carregava, todas essas coisas o impediam de levar uma vida que todos consideravam normal. Ela sabia disso porque era assim para ela também, ela não conseguia se ver numa vila como Konoha, casada e com filhos, porque aquilo era uma realidade tão distante da vida que levou.

Eles eram iguais, Sasuke e ela. Então, se havia alguém capaz de entender aquele sentimento, esse alguém definitivamente era Karin, mas isso não significava que ela tinha que passar a mão na cabeça dele sempre que ele errava. Ela não era mais assim. Sasuke já tinha mudado muito, amadurecido, mas estava na hora de crescer de vez.

Por isso ela não esperou pela resposta dele, não precisava, ela continuou atacando onde mais doía, onde sabia que ele não conseguiria evitar.

— Sarada teve febre a noite toda. – Disse e o homem a olhou um tanto surpreso, um tanto preocupado — Não... Ela não está doente. Ela está com saudade da mãe dela, e do pai dela também. – Revelou percebendo os olhos dele sofrerem com a notícia — Você devia ser grato a Kakashi, por ele cuidar da sua filha tão bem.

— Eu não posso perder ela também... – Ele disse cansado, admitindo que estava errado, admitindo para si mesmo que fez algo ridiculamente impulsivo, mas ainda assim havia aquele sentimento que o dominava, que o fazia querer fugir com a menina para qualquer lugar.

— Sasuke... – Karin falou da maneira mais gentil que pode naquele momento — Você sabe, não é? Sabe que mesmo que Kakashi seja um pai para ela, isso não significa que você deixou de ser pai dela. Ela não tá te substituindo. Ela tem dois pais, é isso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça se sentindo desolado. Encostou as costas numa parede sentindo-se zonzo, e deixou-se escorrer até sentar no chão, onde esfregou os olhos sem saber se lacrimejava pelas palavras de Karin ou pela areia que ainda estava em seu corpo.

— Ela nem sabe quem eu sou – Disse mais para si do que para a outra.

— Então se apresente – Karin falou após se agachar para ficar ao lado dele — Eu sei que você tem medo do que ela possa achar de você quando for mais velha, quando tiver idade para entender o que você fez, mas... Sasuke, você tem que confiar nela.

Os olhos negros miraram o rosto feminino por um longo momento. Ele não sabia quando Karin se tornou aquela pessoa tão sensível, nem sabia que ela tinha prestado atenção nele a ponto de entender tão facilmente o que se passava em sua cabeça. Sim, eles tinham passado muito tempo juntos, mas saber que ela estava ali daquela maneira o fazia pensar que sempre teve sorte com as pessoas, porque mesmo errando tanto, ele ainda as tinha ali ajudando-o a levantar.

— Como ela está? – Ele perguntou.

— A noite foi difícil, mas a febre diminuiu – Karin disse com um suspiro — Sakura me mandou uma carta. – Falou em seguida lembrando do conteúdo, do desespero em forma das letras bagunçadas e da tinta borrada pelo provável choro — Você tem que levar Sarada de volta o mais rápido possível.

— Karin, eu... Eu não sei como olhar para Sakura. – Ele confessou percebendo o tamanho da situação que tinha causado — Acho que Naruto vai querer me bater também – Disse com uma risada nervosa em seguida.

— Bem... Nós vamos ter que ir lá para descobrir.

— Nós?

— É... Nós.

.

.

.

Mais uma vez, Sakura se viu segurando sua hai-ate antes de simplesmente amarrá-la entre os cabelos. O tecido azul da sua primeira bandana tinha rasgado durante o segundo exame chunnin que prestou, Tsunade-sama então providenciou uma nova, dessa vez vermelha alegando que a cor combinava mais com ela. Essa hai-ate, entretanto, tinha sido destruída durante o confronto com Kaguya, quando foram teleportados para a dimensão de lava.

Ela lembrava bem daquela cena porque foi tudo muito repentino. Estavam prestes a cair num lago de pura lava quando Kakashi lhe enlaçou a cintura. O tecido de sua hai-ate escorregou pelo cabelo e finalmente encontrou seu fim pegando fogo. Ela lembrava, por certo, de Sasuke ignorando o casal para salva um Naruto que não precisava ser salvo. As palavras dele eram bem claras, só importava que os dois se mantivessem vivos porque apenas eles poderiam selar Kaguya, é verdade. Entretanto, no final das contas, aquilo se mostrou um pensamento bem egoísta desde que fora o susanoo de Kakashi que os deu uma abertura para avançar, mas apenas o soco Sakura impediu a deusa de fugir do selamento fatídico.

Aquela hai-ate que ela segurava naquele momento, em seu quarto, enquanto se preparava para sair da vila não tinha vivido nada, tanto que Sakura não fazia muita questão de usá-la, mas iriam sair numa missão como ninjas da Vila da Folha, e como tal, tinham que carregar sua identificação devida.

Kakashi estava ao seu lado escolhendo o quais pergaminhos iria levar. Ele tinha afinidade com tantos tipos de jutsus diferentes que parecia até piada que estivesse considerando levar pergaminhos, mesmo assim, ele também era conhecido por estar preparado para todo tipo de situação e dessa forma, não se podia evitar que ele simplesmente matutasse sobre os desafios que iriam enfrentar.

— Você tá pronta? – Ele perguntou finalmente, usando o colete ninja sem a inscrição que o identificava como Hokage.

— Terminando – Sakura disse vendo que ainda faltava seu kit de primeiros socorros, afinal, era uma ninja médica.

Um ruído oco vindo da sala foi ouvido e Kakashi suspirou. _Deve ser Naruto_, ele resmungou antes de sair na direção da porta para atender quem quer que estivesse ali.

Naruto tinha ficado tão histérico quando soube do ocorrido que se Kakashi não o tivesse lembrado que ele _tinha_ que ficar na vila, ele já teria saído para resolver as coisas com seus próprios métodos, mas dessa vez, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de abdicar o tempo extra que Kakashi estava lhe dando e assumir como Hokage de uma vez por todas.

A mulher suspirou se sentando na cama e percebendo que Sasuke tinha bagunçado tudo novamente. Era como se ele não conseguisse simplesmente seguir em frente, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para acabar com a paz de todo mundo. Tais pensamentos eram inevitáveis àquela altura, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que era apenas sua frustração falando mais alto. Ele certamente tinha um motivo para ter feito o que fez, Sakura só esperava que fosse o suficiente para fazê-la _não querer quebrar a cara dele._

Foi quando seu pensamento afundou para um lugar distante ao ouvir o ruído alto e agudo que se fez presente. Ela girou seu corpo em alerta com todos os seus pelos arrepiados. Seus ouvidos não a engaram, não podia estar alucinando... Certamente aquele grito, aquele _papa_ agudo e estrondoso, aquela risada... Era Sarada.

Sakura se levantou bruscamente com seus pés atrapalhados, a sua mente ficou em branco focando em dar o comando para seu corpo se mexer e ir atrás de onde vinha aquela voz. Ela não quando sua casa tinha ficado tão grande, também não sabia quando tinha se tornado tão lenta, mas a verdade é que os poucos passos que deu entre o quarto e a sala pareceram levar uma eternidade.

A cena que seus olhos viram a fizeram perder a respiração. As costas de Kakashi tampavam quase toda a visão, mas ali estava aquele cabelo preto bem liso, e mais ainda, quando ele virou, em seus braços estava uma Sarada agarrada nele como se não o fosse soltar nunca mais. Mesmo com a máscara, é claro, Kakashi parecia completamente perdido numa espécie de incompreensão e felicidade.

Pudera, o homem tinha aberto a porta e imediatamente a menina havia se jogando na sua direção, gritando um sonoro _papa_ que ele tanto gostava de ouvir. Era como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo e ao mesmo tempo tivesse começado a sonhar. Sarada estava de volta e Sakura estava diante deles, embasbacada, incapaz de se mover.

— Mama! – A menina gritou esticando seus braços na direção da mulher que pareceu retornar de onde quer que estivesse.

Sakura chegou em um segundo, pegando Sarada em seus braços e a apertando forte. Era o cheirinho dela, a risada dela, os pequenos bracinhos que a envolviam. Era impossível dizer o tanto de falta que aquele pedacinho de gente tinha lhe causado, o quão preocupada ficou por esses dois dias, e o quão desesperava estava para saber quando elas iriam se encontrar novamente.

O choro foi inevitável quando sentiu todas aquelas emoções, o abraço de Sarada e o gigante abraço de Kakashi logo em seguida. Era um alivio quase que imediato enquanto garantia que não era um sonho, que não estava delirando. Sarada estava ali com ela novamente. Sarada estava bem.

— Mama, mama – A menina chamou — Tá apertado!

— Ah! – Sakura soltou folgando aquele abraço a contra gosto — Desculpe, Sarada! – Disse com um sorriso imenso no rosto — É que eu to com muita saudade.

A menina colocou o dedo na bochecha dela, subindo na direção do olho verde, seguindo um rastro de lágrima que estava ali. Ela olhou para a mãe, depois para o pai e depois para o próprio dedo, para só então perguntar:

— Você tá emocionada? – Perguntou deitando a cabeça.

— Sim! – Sakura respondeu rindo, lembrando de quando havia explicado isso para ela — Uhum, eu to muito emocionada. — E novamente a apertou mais uma vez, sabendo que logo a menina reclamaria de novo.

Foi quando a menina esticou sua cabeça para conseguir respirar que Sakura aliviou novamente naquele abraço, dando finalmente espaço para ela enquanto se munia daquela sensação boa que era ter sua filha novamente em seus braços, onde sabia que estava segura. Toda aquela dúvida dos dias que se passaram, a raiva e o sentimento de frustração sumiam diante da risada da menina, que inevitavelmente começava a tagarelar. A própria Sarada nem tentou evitar a explosão de sua mãe, sabendo que estava no melhor colo do mundo. Karin, sua tia e madrinha, tinha cumprido sua promessa da melhor forma possível.

Sem querer interromper o momento, Karin assistiu a menina se deleitar nos braços dos pais, recebendo uma atenção que a mulher nunca havia recebido na vida. Era estranho ver crianças felizes porque não sabia direito qual era a sensação de ter uma infância feliz, mas ver o sorriso daquele projeto de gente lhe fazia ter certeza que todo mundo merecia uma recepção daquelas em algum momento de sua vida.

Sarada era amada, cuidada e estimada. A ruiva não conseguia evitar sorrir meio boba diante de todos os sons que Sakura emitia, das palavras de Kakashi que não se continha em estimular a tagarelice da menina, que recebia toda aquela atenção sem nenhum constrangimento. Ela era a princesa da casa afinal.

Mas é claro que ela não podia ficar ali o dia todo, apesar de achar que facilmente poderia assistir tudo aquilo com um balde de pipoca, e talvez, um refrigerante diet. Karin pigarreou em um volume moderado, chamando a atenção do trio de uma vez por todas. Sakura riu sem jeito e Kakashi a acompanhou, pedindo que ela entrasse logo na casa, fazendo-a se acomodar em seu sofá amarelo intenso.

— Mama, mama! – Sarada chamou — Essa é a tia Karin! Ela que me mostrou os micóbios – Disse na sua voz de criança.

— _Micóbio? –_ Kakashi questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Micróbios – A ruiva corrigiu depois de uma risada, da qual Sakura partilhou — Pelo microscópio, não é Sarada?

— Sim, no micoscopio – A criança confirmou com uma óbvia dificuldade com _cr_ nas palavras. — A mama tem micoscopio onde ela trabalha.

— Oh! Então você estava esse tempo todo _escondida_ no laboratório da Tia Karin? – Sakura perguntou olhando para Sarada e em seguida para Karin.

Sarada contou um resumo na sua própria perspectiva, dizendo que tinha acordado num lugar que não conhecia e que Karin havia aparecido do nada. Falou também do seu tour pela base, de que era um lugar assustador, mas que a _tia Karin_ parecia comandar tudo por ali, até mesmo o peixe-fedorento. Falou do pijama rosa de Karin, do quarto dela ser _incrível_, do laboratório...

— Uma aventura e tanto – Kakashi disse diante da tagarelice da menina, que parecia começar a cansar depois do relato não tão longo, encostando a cabeça no pai enquanto sentia os olhos pesados, e em menos de dois minutos, Sarada finalmente dormia tendo a mão de Kakashi envolta do seu corpo, sustentando-a para mantê-la confortável naquela posição.

— Karin, eu nem sei como te agradecer – Sakura disse um tom mais baixo — Eu fiquei tão...

— Eu imagino – Karin falou com um sorriso — Eu devia ter entrado em contato antes, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não fazia ideia de como ela tinha aparecido na minha base, nem do porquê estar ali. Sasuke estava perseguindo alguns homens, achei que poderia ter alguma relação, mas... – Ela pausou pensativa — Ele certamente me diria se fosse o caso.

— Então foi de fato Sasuke que pegou Sarada? – Kakashi perguntou precisando daquela confirmação. Sakura se manteve atenta, ambos avaliando a expressão fatídica de Karin.

— Sim – Respondeu por fim sem fazer rodeios — Ele que a deixou na base.

— Porque? – Sakura perguntou aflita, sentindo aquela raiva se manifestar mediante toda a situação. Agora com Sarada ao seu lado, sua mente dissipava boa parte daqueles temores, mas saber que o pai dela tinha feito algo tão danoso e perigoso a deixava em alerta. Como poderia confiar em Sasuke novamente? Como poderia ficar em paz com Sarada sabendo que o homem mais escorregadio do mundo poderia simplesmente pegá-la a hora que bem entender e a levar para qualquer lugar, não só no mundo, mas em qualquer dimensão?

Karin suspirou sem saber como poderia responder aquela pergunta. Eles conheciam Sasuke, conheciam seus processos complicados, tinham perdoado todas as transgressões dele como se jamais tivessem acontecido, mas mesmo assim, aquele olhar de Sakura dizia que o que ele tinha feito uma ferida muito maior do que qualquer outra.

— Sakura... – Ela começou, arrumando o cabelo em seguida como se estivesse tentando encontrar as palavras certas — Sasuke é um homem complicado. Ele... Você sabe, ele faz coisas sem pensar direito quando descobre certas _coisas_, como se fossem gatilhos, entende?

— Karin... O que houve dessa vez?

— Ele veio aqui para falar com vocês sobre o grupo de fugitivos daquela vila. Eles nem são uma ameaça para Sasuke, mas se resolvessem vir a Konoha, então poderiam causar algum tumulto principalmente para você. Eu o incentivei a vir para cá mais porque achava que ele deveria ver Sarada. Ele estava relutante, mas eu... Eu não achei que tudo isso aconteceria.

— Você ainda não nos disse nada, Karin – Kakashi disse e tinha uma expressão neutra, quase como se estivesse tratando de algum problema externo, e se Karin não soubesse da fama do copy-nin, acharia que ele não estava sentindo nada, mas obviamente era tudo encenação.

— Sasuke viu Sarada chamando você de pai – Falou por fim sem saber se estava fazendo algo certo — Ele surtou, achou que você estava tomando tudo dele e resolveu pegar a filha dele de volta.

— _Eu não acredito_ – Sakura disse numa voz incrédula, passando a mão no rosto com uma expressão exausta.

— Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir nada, e também sai que o que ele fez foi extremamente grave, mas Sakura... – Karin falou com olhos sérios — Eu queria pedir que vocês pegassem leve com ele.

— Karin...

— Desde sempre Sasuke perdeu todo mundo que importava para ele, e ele nunca aprendeu a lidar com a perda de uma maneira saudável. – A ruiva, mais que ninguém, entendia como era ser criada sem amor, crescer tendo a preocupação de sobreviver, e Sasuke era aquele quem tivera tudo um dia, mas que perdeu da pior forma possível e encontrou uma motivação para seguir em frente na vingança. No final das contas, ela não queria que ele perdesse aquela família também.

Sakura por certo compreendia a preocupação de Karin. A médica manteve sua expressão dura, mas hesitou em sua resposta. É claro que ela entendia Sasuke e suas ações quase impulsivas, mesmo que ele tivesse passado por tantas coisas, Sasuke ainda era aquela pessoa que fugia dos seus próprios traumas, e isso só ficava cada vez mais evidente com sua relutância a frequentar a vila de maneira mais assídua.

A mulher olhou para Kakashi em busca de alguma resposta. Não era justo passar a mão na cabeça dele mais uma vez, e ela se sentia furiosa de um jeito que nunca havia se sentido antes. Sakura sequer conseguia imaginar sua reação quando o encontrasse novamente depois de tudo aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria apenas deixar tudo isso de lado e se concentrar na sua filha.

— E onde ele está agora? – Kakashi perguntou sem revelar a Karin o que rondava seus pensamentos, e isso a assustou de alguma maneira.

— Ele veio comigo para a vila. Foi ele que me trouxe em com seu rinnegan, mas eu lhe disse que deveria passar na torre Hokage primeiro, para que pudesse esclarecer as coisas para as outras vilas. Falar com Naruto e todos os outros, porque ele não queria ser interrompido quando falasse com vocês – Ela explicou sem saber exatamente se deveria continuar justificando as ações de Sasuke — E eu queria vir falar com vocês primeiros, a sós.

— Karin, eu não sei o que você espera da gente – Sakura revelou percebendo que a ruiva com certeza estava ali como advogada do Uchiha — Mas o que ele fez... Eu sinto que não posso simplesmente pegar leve com ele, não porque eu não queira fazer isso, mas quando eu penso em tudo o que ele fez... É como se eu só enxergasse isso.

Ela estava sendo completamente sincera. Ambos tinham se magoado de diversas formas durante os anos, e sabiam que nada justificava suas ações ainda que tivessem se entendido no final das contas. Sakura deixou claro como se sentia em relação a ele, e Sasuke também explicitou estar tudo bem. É claro que ela não havia dito que iria morar com Kakashi, mas era de se imaginar que ele seria alguém presente da vida de sua filha. No final das contas, Sakura achava que era absurdo ele reagir daquela maneira.

— Eu já conversei com ele – Karin disse encolhendo os ombros — Sakura, eu não to dizendo que você tem que ignorar o que ele fez, só estou dizendo que... Ele já sofreu demais.

As mulheres se olharam por um longo momento. Era a primeira vez que Karin e Sakura conversavam cara-a-cara sobre Sasuke. Elas sabiam dos sentimentos que tinham por ele, sabiam o significado que tinham para Sasuke, e era um tanto estranho que estivessem falando daquela maneira, como se ele fosse uma criança de responsabilidade delas.

Sakura riu um pouco quando percebeu isso ainda que os olhares confusos na sala denunciassem que ninguém havia entendido aquela risada. Era um fato que Sasuke era alguém quebrado, assim como a maior parte dos ninjas de sua geração, porém isso não era suficiente para justificar seus erros uma vez que ele tinha simplesmente aceitado a relação que teriam dali por diante.

A mulher passou a mão no rosto, olhando para a filha que dormia escorada em Hatake Kakashi, o homem que a criou. Sarada era uma cópia de Sasuke. Tinha aquele olhar profundo, suas expressões também lembravam o Uchiha, o jeito as vezes arrogante era uma marca de sua família, e era tão inteligente que ninguém poderia questionar o sangue que corria em suas veias.

— Eu... Karin... – Sakura suspirou, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer dali por diante, mas não teve tempo de concluir o que iria falar, porque sua porta se abriu, revelando a capa escura e os olhos negros, pela primeira vez, temerosos encontrarem os verdes.

— Sakura – A voz dele continuava a mesma, grave e bonita. Sakura adorava o jeito que seu nome soava na voz madura de Sasuke, mas naquele momento ela o odiou por simplesmente chama-la como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Eu preciso conversar com você – Disse depois de olhar para a menina dormindo em Kakashi, depois de cruzar olhares com o homem a quem ela chamava de pai.

Sakura se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção de Sasuke, ficando de frente para o homem com seu olhar verde em uma fúria severa. Ele nunca viu aquele olhar sendo direcionado para ele. Sakura sempre lhe foi gentil, sempre lhe deu mais amor do que ele merecia, e por isso aquele olhar o deixava inquieto, pois jamais imaginou que ela conseguisse agir assim para com ele.

— Diga – Ela falou seca, mostrando que ele deveria ser rápido com suas palavras.

— Me desculpe.

Eles se encararam por um longo momento. Havia silêncio, havia raiva, havia rancor e tantos outros sentimentos que pesavam o clima naquele lugar. O homem seria um tolo se não admitisse seu medo. Sakura era sua família, era a mulher que amava, e por mais que ela não fosse sua esposa, por mais que ela não estivesse mais esperando por ele, ainda assim ela havia dito que sempre o amaria, mas ali o que ele via era apenas raiva. Ele tinha medo não do que ela poderia fazer, não de seus punhos, mas de suas emoções e palavras. Sakura era intensa com tudo que sentia, e ela não sabia ser menos.

Foi quando ele rapidamente jogou seu corpo para trás, desviando por centímetros do soco que ela aplicou repentinamente e violentamente. A parede da casa tremeu e uma rachadura se fez presente, mostrando o quão controlada ela tinha sido para não deixar todo o seu chakra eclodir num golpe que, se o acertasse, o faria entrar em coma.

Ela nunca tinha conseguido sequer levar os punhos para ele. Sakura era extremamente dócil quando se tratava de Sasuke e por isso, o homem que ainda mantinha sua posição contra a parede tinha os olhos tristes percebendo que havia despertado algo que o tornava comum para ela a ponto da mulher simplesmente querer bater nele.

Karin se levantou pronta para intervir, mas Kakashi a bloqueou com uma mão, segurando uma assustada Sarada em seus braços. Não havia necessidade de proteger Sasuke, não havia necessidade de parar Sakura, porque ela nunca o magoaria de propósito.

— Sa-Sakura.. – Sasuke deixou escapar em sua voz um tanto pasma, vendo a expressão de raiva da mulher se propagar pelo seu rosto, deixando escapar uma lágrima pelos olhos verdes que de repente desabavam.

Ela se apoiou na mão que ainda estava na parede frágil, seu corpo curvou sem conseguir segurar aquela onda de emoção enquanto seus olhos se fechavam com força. Era Sasuke ali, seu Sasuke. Aquele pelo qual ela tinha enfrentado o inferno para estar junto, aquele que ela não conseguiria viver sem. Ele era o homem que ela mais amou na vida, e depois do que passaram juntos, depois de tudo o que foi dito, vê-lo ali se desculpando doía muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sim, porque era como se ele não tivesse entendido nada, como se depois de anos ele ainda não tivesse percebido que ele jamais seria abandonado novamente. Ela sabia dos medos dele com relação a Sarada sem que ele sequer precisasse lhe contar, porque também eram os medos dela, mas vê-lo tomar uma atitude tão arbitrária a fazia pensar que o medo de estar sozinho era muito mais forte.

Sasuke sempre foi complicado e ela nunca achou em momento algum que entenderia realmente a profundidade de seus traumas, mas achava que poderia lidar com isso, podia suportar isso e ser alguém para ele, então lhe doía pensar que ele achasse que precisava _roubar_ a própria filha para ter alguém que o amasse.

Porque no fundo era isso. Sasuke não entendia que todos ali o amavam, que Karin cuidava dele, que Kakashi o estimava mais do que qualquer outro aluno, que Naruto enfrentaria mais mil batalhas por ele e que ela estaria _sempre_ ali para recebe-lo de braços abertos.

Ela chorou.

Chorou porque não queria ouvir desculpas, chorou porque não queria que ele precisasse se desculpar, chorou porque doía tanto ver aquele homem desesperado por um sentimento que ele já tinha de todos os lados.

— Droga, Sasuke-kun – Ela disse com sua voz tremula, tentando controlar aquele choro maldito, se odiando por ser uma chorona mesmo quando já era tão velha.

— Sakura – Ele repetiu dessa vez mais firme, mais certo. Era Sakura afinal, aquela que mais o amou na vida. — De novo eu sou o motivo do seu choro – Disse com pesar, sentindo que era um completo idiota. Ele a abraçou sem resistências. Sakura era pequena, quase não havia crescido desde seus 19 anos. Era fácil mantê-la nos braços, era fácil protege-la.

— Pare de ser idiota – Resmungou contra ele — Nós temos uma filha agora, temos que dar exemplo – Continuou em seu sermão — Você não pode agir desse jeito, Sasuke-kun. Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa. Eu tenho que poder confiar em você, senão nada disso faz sentido!

Por um momento ele teve medo. Quando Sakura o atacou daquela maneira, achou que seu relacionamento estava perdido de uma vez por toda. No segundo em que saiu da vila com Sarada em seus braços ele soube que tinha cruzado uma linha. Pensou em voltar e explicar tudo, mas se convenceu de que estava fazendo aquilo por um bem maior.

Karin tinha razão, ele tinha sido egoísta de tantos modos. Sempre tinha sido assim. Quando saiu a procura de poder aos seus 13 anos, Sasuke não pensou em Naruto, Sakura ou Kakashi, ele apenas focou na sua vingança porque era algo que ele tinha estabelecido como a única razão de sua existência. Mais tarde, tinha jogado para o alto todas as escolhas de seu irmão, porque quando soube da verdade, na sua mente a única saída possível era destruir Konoha para vingar Itachi, mas a verdade é que estava fazendo aquilo por si mesmo, para aliviar a dor por ter matado alguém que sempre o amou.

Mesmo seus companheiros do time Taka tinham sido meras ferramentas. Naruto e Sakura ele resolveu simplesmente ignorar, porque não conseguia simplesmente lidar com eles, afinal, eram a única família que tinha lhe restado.

— Eu tive medo de ser substituído. – Ele disse tentando explicar, tentando fazê-la entender.

Sim, porque no final das contas, Naruto e Sasuke sempre quiseram a mesma coisa: Um alguém para retornar. Enquanto que Naruto nunca tivera essa pessoa e sempre tentou conquistar todas elas, Sasuke tinha essas pessoas, mas seus traumas o impediam de simplesmente baixar a guarda. Naruto tinha conquistado uma pessoa de cada vez, e Sasuke tinha afastado uma pessoa de cada vez.

Ainda assim, tudo o que queriam era um lugar para o qual pudessem retornar. Para Sasuke, Sakura era esse lugar. Quando tentou matá-la, foi porque queria destruir esses laços de uma vez por todas e impedir a si mesmo de desistir, felizmente não aconteceu, mas agora ela tinha Kakashi e ele não sentia mais como se ela estivesse esperando por ele.

Pelo menos, não até ela simplesmente desabar em seu choro, o fazendo perceber que ele ainda era o mesmo Sasuke para ela. Sim, ela tinha lhe dito a muito tempo que aquela garota de 13 anos ainda vivia em si, mas depois de tanto tempo, ver que suas ações ainda tinham esse feito nela... Ele era um completo imbecil.

— Ninguém no mundo pode substituir você – Ela falou se recompondo — Você é... Uchiha Sasuke – E riu — Absolutamente ninguém nesse mundo pode substituir você. – Disse passando a mão no rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. — Eu juro, Sasuke... Se você ousar tirar Sarada de mim novamente...

— Você vai quebrar todos os meus ossos.

— Você vai perder seus dois olhos e seu outro braço.

Não havia humor nas palavras dela, mas também não havia raiva. Sakura parecia cansada de repente, tão exausta. Ela se afastou indo na direção de Kakashi, pegando Sarada nos braços e lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem, explicando que a mamãe _as vezes_ fica muito zangada e coisas quebram, mas que no final fica tudo bem.

— Eu te devo desculpas também – Sasuke disse olhando para Kakashi, que tinha aquela expressão de disfarce. Seus olhos estavam ali, se mantendo distantes, mas o Uchiha sabia que ele estava tão puto quando sua ex esposa.

— Me deve mesmo – Respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o peito — Eu sei que ela é sua filha, Sasuke, e se você quiser passar um tempo com ela sempre será bem-vindo. – Disse sem demonstrar muita emoção — Mas não se engane, não é porque você é pai dela que eu vou deixar que você faça o que bem entender. Ela mora comigo e é minha responsabilidade também. Eu a amo como minha própria filha, então não vou aceitar que você entre na minha casa e a leve dessa maneira.

É claro que Kakashi estava irritado. Sasuke não esperava que ele simplesmente passasse a mão em sua cabeça, porque afinal de contas, ele já era um homem e estava mexendo com algo extremamente sensível: a família de Kakashi. Eles tinham isso em comum, tinham a mesma família, e sendo assim eram consequentemente família também.

Por isso Kakashi estava se esforçando para manter tudo isso num plano que não prejudicasse seu relacionamento com o outro pai da menina. No final das contas, Sarada não deveria ser motivo de briga entre eles, e sim um ponto de união.

— Eu sei – Sasuke respondeu enquanto aquelas palavras o atingiam — Obrigado por cuidar tão bem da minha filha. – Ele disse lembrando das palavras de Karin. Kakashi era pai de Sarada, era ele quem estava ali para ela o tempo todo e ele não podia simplesmente anular tudo isso, não podia ser injusto com aquele homem que também perdeu tudo um dia. — Nossa filha. – Se corrigiu sentindo um sentimento estranho dentro de si.

Karin sorriu ao ver aquela cena. Uchiha Sasuke nunca foi uma pessoa fácil, mas ali, diante daquelas pessoas, ele estava admitindo seus próprios medos, superando seus traumas e se tornando uma pessoa melhor a cada momento. Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre essa coisa estranha entre o time 7, sobre como eles tinham um poder bizarro um sobre o outro, mas ver aquilo pessoalmente lhe fazia pensar que era um fardo pesado, mas ao mesmo tempo gratificante.

.

.

.

Depois de enfrentar a inquisição Uzumaki, dessa vez na pessoa de Naruto, e em seguida levar o maior sermão de Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke finalmente pode relaxar na vila que era efetivamente a sua casa. Desde que se ajeitara com Sakura e Kakashi, ele decidiu passar mais alguns dias em Konoha, acompanhado de Karin que aproveitou para comer do bom e do melhor às custas do Uchiha.

Na sua antiga casa, acabou dormindo na mesma cama com Karin porque não havia mais nenhuma outra cama em sua casa, e o ronco alto da moça, de alguma forma, afastava todos os pesadelos que pudesse assolar seus sonhos. Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso apesar de, às vezes, Karin soltar uma ou duas indiretas.

As coisas ficaram um pouco esquisitas nos primeiros dias, mas Sakura era gentil demais para guardar raiva dele e Kakashi o entendia bem demais para censurá-lo por mais de um dia todo. Ele sabia que o casal tinha conversado bastante sobre aquilo, porque aquele parecia ser o estilo deles, o tipo que toma qualquer decisão juntos, cúmplices como todo casal deveria ser.

Sakura e Kakashi o apresentaram devidamente a Sarada, que foi um tanto relutante no começo, mas acabou se soltando depois de passar algum tempo ali, tratando-o como um dos amigos de seus pais. Ainda não era o relacionamento que queria ter com ela, mas já era um bom começo desde que ela já tinha passado por tantas situações adversas por causa dele.

Ela era esperta, e falava muito bem para a idade que tinha. Kakashi também era um precoce e tinha ensinado a menina a lançar shurikens de verdade, contando orgulhoso sobre a mira perfeita de Sarada e chocando Sakura no processo, que jamais imaginou que o homem colocaria lâminas extremamente afiadas nas pequenas mãos da sua filha.

— Eu já lançava shuriken com maestria aos 5 anos – Foi desculpa do homem sobre lecionar tão perigosamente a menina.

Sasuke não achou nada de mais desde que ele foi introduzido muito jovem nas práticas de utilização de armas ninjas, mas Sakura passou uma tarde remoendo aquilo até que Kakashi prometesse que iria utilizar objetos menos cortantes para treinar a mira dela.

Além disso, nos dias que seguiram, Sarada apresentou fortes dores de cabeça. Com uma investigação, Sakura descobriu que o genjutsu lançado por Sasuke, somado a febre alta que teve na sua _desventura_, tinha prejudicado um nervo ótico e agora ela usava charmosos óculos vermelhos, um presente da Tia Karin. É claro que Sasuke ficou se sentindo terrivelmente culpado, mas Sakura passou por isso com suavidade, dizendo que o que tinha acontecido ficaria no passado, e que dos males o menor.

Foi assim que Sasuke passou quinze dias em Konoha sem sequer perceber. Quando foi embora, prometeu voltar antes dela completar seus 5 anos. Karin se despediu de Sakura, que a agradeceu imensamente. Ninguém poderia entender direito como aquela amizade prosperava, mas a verdade é que Sakura e Karin eram iguais e sabiam disso.

Dessa forma, tudo estava em paz novamente.

.

.

.

— Agora você – Ele disse agachado bem ao lado dela, olhando para as pequenas mãos que repetiam os sinais que ele havia ensinado — Tem que fazer tudo na sequência, entendeu?

— Hai – A garota respondeu repetindo _javali, cão, pássaro, macaco e carneiro_. Os sinais de concentração de chakra que permitiam que _aquele_ jutsu pudesse ser executado.

— Mais uma vez – Ele pediu medindo a agilidade com que suas mãos eram capazes de reproduzir aqueles sinais. Não era um jutsu exatamente avançado, mas era o tipo que precisava de algum tipo de dedicação e um volume razoável de chakra para poder executar.

Ouviu a voz baixa de Sarada verbalizar cada selo que estava sendo feito. As posições das mãos eram perfeitas e, desde que tinha lhe ensinado a manipular seu chakra, a menina tinha se tornado cada vez melhor em pouco tempo.

— Ok, está ótimo – Ele disse satisfeito quando percebeu que a velocidade era boa, sentindo também a concentração de chakra nas mãos de maneira correta. — Agora você coloca a mão no chão e diz Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

— Com essa quantidade tá bom? – Perguntou mostrando seu dedo com uma gotinha de sangue.

— Sim, qualquer quantidade vale – Disse para ela sentindo orgulhoso. Ela mesmo tinha pego uma pequena agulha e pressionado contra a pele sem sequer reclamar. É claro que ele não queria ter que ensinar um jutsu que exige sacrifico de sangue logo de cara, mas era algo que precisava fazer para ficar mais tranquilo.

— Ok – A menina falou se preparando. Fez a sequência de jutsu perfeitamente e sem nenhum erro, colocou a mão no chão a sua frente e falou em alto, claro e bom som — Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Com uma fumaça característica, logo tinha a sua frente um filhote de cachorro com um rabo abanando. Era branco e usava uma roupinha azul com o símbolo dos cães Hatake estampado em branco e preto nas costas. Kakashi sorriu vendo que era um dos filhotes do seu cão Shiba.

— Papa! – Ela disse animada enquanto o animal chegava mais perto dela, cheirando-a.

— Você conseguiu, Sarada! – E havia aquele orgulho enorme na voz dele enquanto via o pequeno animal lamber o rosto da menina por toda parte, latindo as vezes enquanto ela alisava seu pelo com esmero. — O nome dele é Yamada – Kakashi falou — E ele ainda não sabe falar, como Pakkun ou Shiba – Kakashi contou para ela acalmando o filhote — Você vai ter que ensinar ele a falar, ok?

— Como eu faço isso, papa? – Ela perguntou encantada com sua própria realização.

— Você pode invocar ele algumas vezes na semana e conversar bastante com ele. – Disse — Não é, Yamada? – E olhou para o cachorro que parecia entender o que o homem estava dizendo — Ele é sua responsabilidade agora, entendeu? Você tem um contrato com todos os cães Hatake.

— Ohhh – Sua voz saia com encanto — Até Pakkun?

— Sim, até Pakkun. – Confirmou colocando a mão na cabeça dela, lhe fazendo um afago — E eu quero que você pratique todo o dia os selos e nunca se esqueça como se faz uma invocação ok?

— Hai!

— É importante que você se lembre, Sarada, porque se acontecer qualquer coisa com você, você pode invocar qualquer um deles e contar onde está, o que aconteceu... Se você fizer isso, então eu vou poder te achar em qualquer lugar que você estiver. – O homem dizia de maneira bastante didática, fazendo-a prestar atenção nas suas palavras.

— Até o Yamada?

— Até o Yamada. – Kakashi sorriu — Então se acontecer qualquer coisa, o que você vai fazer?

— Invocar os Nikens – Disse sabendo que era sempre a resposta certa.

— Ok – E Kakashi lhe afagou os cabelos — Essa é a minha garota. Agora você pode brincar um pouco com ele, tá bom?

— Haiiii~

Sarada levantou rapidamente e correu pelo jardim com Yamada logo atrás. O homem se levantou com um sorriso bobo no rosto percebendo que já eram grandes amigos. Ele observou os dois se divertirem por um longo momento, até que Sakura surgiu pela porta abraçando ele por trás, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro masculino com naturalidade.

— Então ela já aprendeu esse jutsu?

— Sim – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da dupla ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçava seus dedos ao da mulher que acabava de chegar — Agora posso dormir mais tranquilo.

Sakura riu com suavidade se deixando ficar confortável diante daquela cena. Kakashi tinha decidido ensinar aquele jutsu a Sarada desde que Sasuke havia partido, era o jeito dele de colocar um rastreador vivo na menina, um rastreador que ligaria ele diretamente a ela em caso de necessidade. Não era invasivo e ao mesmo tempo, bastante eficiente.

— Já sabe qual vai ser o próximo jutsu? – Ela perguntou sabendo que ele não pararia até que ela tivesse seu acervo de mil jutsus completamente aprendidos. — Ela é uma Uchiha, talvez o _Bola de Fogo_ seja uma boa opção.

— Oh, não – Ele riu se virando para Sakura — Esse eu vou deixar para o Sasuke.

Sakura sorriu.

— É... Você tem razão. – E o beijou rapidamente por cima da máscara sabendo que tudo estava perfeitamente bem outra vez.

.

.

.

E AI LEITORAS MAIS LINDAS DESSE BRASEEL

Último capítulo de Flores do Deserto virá em Agosto! Sim, a fic acabou AHAHAH levou quase um ano, mais de 190 mil palavras, 300 páginas do word (bugs e bugs), muitos erros de pt, muita sofrencia, muita alegria e um final muito feliz! AHAHA

Obrigada a todas vocês que me acompanharam por essa longa jornada com tantas emoções! Thayse e Bela, minhas fieis escudeiras que jamais me deixaram sem reviews, essa fic com certeza tem uma parte de vocês nela! Para minhas leitoras que deixaram uma ou duas reviews, meu muitíssimo obrigada, você com certeza fez meu dia mais feliz, e para minhas anônimas favoritas, você são demais! Eu escrevo pra mim, mas é sempre mais feliz quando você consegue compartilhar isso com pessoas que gostam e acompanham, por isso todas vocês são essenciais!

Sim, já to no climão de despedida! AHAHAHAHAAH

Mas não se preocupe, Cam Girl vai retornar como um suspense e eu espero todas vocês lá! E mais ainda, tem mais projetos pela frente, então fiquem de olho, porque aqui KakaSaku é canon!

CONTINUEM COMIGO, AINDA NÃO ACABOU!

.

* * *

**Bela21:** Temari é deusa né, rainha de suna, 0 defeitos. Eu queria muito que a série tivesse trabalhado mais como foi o processo dela mudar pra konoha, sinto que ela deixou muito para trás e ninguém comenta sobre AHAHAH por isso os fiz como casal secundário, e também porque Temari é a mais sensata de todos AHAHAH

AAAAAH EU QUERIA UM KAKASHI CHEIO DE DISPOSIÇÃO PRA MIM, ISSO SIM ahahahaha Eu sempre fico rindo quando imagino Kakashi sabendo que Sakura burlou o resguardo e que ele tava sendo mega cuidadoso a toa KKKKKKKK

Sobre Kakashi e Sarada... A fic toda foi pensada nesse momento. Eu acho que ele é a melhor influencia que ela pode ter naquela vila ahahahaha ok, o naruto é uma boa influencia, mas Kakashi é o Kakashi né... AHAHAH

Obrigada pela review e continue comigo, o último capítulo tá por vir!


	19. Epílogo

.

_Epílogo_

.

.

.

— Você é mesmo filha de Sasuke!

Não sabia quantas vezes em sua vida tinha ouvido isso, principalmente vindo de seus professores na academia. Shino-sensei disse aquelas palavras com uma expressão engraçada, parecia um pouco nostálgico, meio divertido. Até onde ela sabia, seu pai e seu professor não eram muito próximos quando crianças, mas ainda assim Shino o conhecia o suficiente para fazer tal tipo de declaração.

Sem ter muito o que dizer diante daquelas palavras, Sarada sorriu polidamente e deu lugar ao próximo da fila. Era um treino básico de shurikens e, como esperado, todos os alvos tinham sido devidamente acertados com máxima precisão. Na sua turma, ela tinha as notas mais altas em tudo. Era a melhor em ninjutsu, a melhor em taijutsu e até mesmo conseguia mostrar que se precisasse poderia apelar com um bom genjutsu.

Lançamento de shuriken era fácil demais. Todos os seus amigos diziam que parecia que as lâminas em formato de estrelas obedeciam a vontade de Sarada como se fosse algum tipo de telecinese, mas a verdade era que ela simplesmente se dedicava bastante e treinava por um longo período de seu dia. Era terapêutico lançar shurikens, principalmente quando você tinha que _combar_ os lançamentos para acertar um alvo.

Mas ali estava ela, sentada ao lado de sua melhor amiga que não parava de falar sobre como os meninos eram idiotas ao ver Boruto comemorar que havia acertado seis de dez. Ele também era alguém que escutava com frequência algo similar ao que o Shino e todos os outros viviam lhe dizendo.

— _Você é igualzinho ao Naruto!_

E sempre que escutava isso a menina via o amigo ter uma reação bastante interessante. Boruto ficava amuado, quase como se tivesse recebido um insulto gravíssimo. A menina o observava conversar com Shikadai e Inoji numa mistura de excitação e graça. Houve uma época que ela estaria ali com eles discutindo, mas isso já havia passado.

Inoji ela via quase sempre desde que suas mães eram melhores amigas. Eles eram bons amigos e Sarada gostava de como ele era sincero para tudo, ao mesmo tempo que as vezes isso lhe irritava profundamente. Eles ainda se falavam bastante, mas não na escola, porque agora ele era do grupo do Boruto e ela tinha escolhido não fazer parte do grupo do palhaço.

Shikadai era outro com quem ela tivera bastante contato desde que seus pais trabalharam juntos por muito tempo quando ele ainda era Hokage. Ela lembrava da época que ia com o pai para seu escritório e passava tardes lá, brincando de qualquer coisa com Shikadai, que era um preguiçoso, mas o melhor em jogos de tabuleiros. Ele era o único que conseguia vencê-la.

Mas ai, seu pai finalmente se aposentou e ele começou a ficar absurdamente próximo de Boruto, o que era esperado, afinal são meninos. É como Chōchō sempre diz, meninos andam em bando.

Entretanto, não era como se ela estivesse gorgorando aquela cena. Ela mesma tinha feito outros amigos, na verdade, tinha feito a melhor amiga do mundo. Uma menina comilona e resmungona que era muito ligada em coisas de _signo_ e romance. Chōchō era do clã Akimichi, filha do Chouji, um velho conhecido de sua mãe.

Foi muito fácil ficar amiga dela, e de repente uma nova gama de assuntos se abriu na sua frente. De alguma forma, ela se sentia muito mais inclusa ali, com as meninas, do que com os rapazes que comemoravam terem acertado seis alvos de dez muito fáceis.

— Ei, Sarada – A sua amiga disse com uma voz de reprovação — Pare de encarar!

— Uh?

Oh, sim. Estava encarando Boruto como se seus olhos tivessem sido configurados para rastrear o menino. Ela não tinha percebido que estava tão fixamente observando o loiro de olhos azuis, mas o fato é que parecia até um pouco doentio. Suspirou diante da constatação, se desculpando com a amiga logo em seguida que não queria que eles achassem que ela poderia ter qualquer tipo de sentimento romântico para com eles.

Mas era inevitável para Sarada se pegar olhando daquele jeito para Boruto, principalmente porque não o entendia de forma alguma. Ele era desleixado e irritante na maior parte do tempo, as vezes eles se esbarravam quando sua mãe e seu pai tinham algum assunto para resolver, mas eles nunca foram o tipo que interagissem por muito tempo, mesmo assim aquele comportamento tão arredio lhe chamava atenção.

Ele ficava pichando o monumento Hokage, maldizia seu pai para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir, pouco valorizava o legado que carregava, e principalmente odiava ser comparado com Naruto em qualquer circunstância. Sarada não conseguia entender _qual era a dele_. Ele tinha uma irmã pequena, super fofa, a quem ele cuidava mais que tudo, e a mãe dele era absurdamente presente na vida dele, seu pai era o maior ninja de todo o mundo e _sempre_ que quisesse, Boruto poderia simplesmente ir no escritório Hokage e o encontraria ali, então porque toda essa necessidade de atenção?

Naquele dia, Sarada largou mais cedo por terminar suas atividades com excelência. Eles iriam se formar em breve na academia, mas já era de conhecimento geral que Sarada tinha o perfil ideal para ser Chunin muito em breve, tudo isso _igualzinho ao seu pai, Sasuke._

Ela se sentou na varanda de uma praça que ficava na parte alta de Konoha, de lá podia ver o monumento Hokage e toda sua grandiosidade. Senju Hachirama, o Deus Shinobi em sua eterna vigília juntamente com seu irmão, Senju Tobirama, o homem que criou tantos jutsus... E tinha também Sarutobi Hiruzen, o terceiro Hokage discípulo dos dois primeiros que foi um pai para todos os moradores de Konoha. Logo em seguida tinha Namikaze Minato, o avô de Boruto, o relâmpago amarelo, herói que se sacrificou para salvar a vila e seu filho.

A quinta... Ela riu quando viu o rosto de Senju Tsunade. A quinta Hokage da folha, neta do primeiro. Ela a conhecia porque sua mãe era discípula dela. A mulher era um furacão. Poderosa e decidida, tudo que uma kunoichi deveria ser. Ensinou tudo que sua mãe sabia, fez dela sua cópia fiel e melhorada. Toda vez que a via, Sarada sentia que estava diante de alguém absurdamente importante, sua admiração só crescia toda vez que a via. Sarada adorava a quinta Hokage.

Depois estava ali Hatake Kakashi, seu pai. O ninja que trouxe a paz. Para Sarada, ele era obviamente o melhor Hokage que Konoha já tivera, e Tsunade que lhe desculpasse. Foi ele quem transformou Konoha no que era hoje, e era ele quem fazia a melhor comida da cidade. Também sabia tantos jutsus que provavelmente o segundo Hokage teria inveja.

E por fim, havia Naruto bem ali, como o sétimo Hokage da folha. O herói da vila e do mundo. O homem que derrotou Kaguya junto de seu time e nunca desistiu do seu caminho ninja.

— Eh? Sarada?

Ela ouviu a voz vindo logo atrás dela, virou a cabeça para encontrar a cópia do Sétimo. Boruto estava ali com as mãos nos bolsos andando tranquilamente com uma sacola plástica pendurada no braço. A menina arqueou a sobrancelha imaginando a quanto tempo estava ali, admirando os Hokages e suas histórias.

— Boruto – Cumprimentou de volta — O que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Vim comprar umas coisinhas – Disse dando os ombros, mas aquela expressão era de quem estava escondendo alguma coisa — E você?

— Ah – Sarada suspirou — Nada demais. Só apreciando a vista.

Ficaram um tempo ali em silêncio, olhando um para o outro até que ele simplesmente deu as costas, continuando seu caminho. Sarada não era sua amiga, mas também não era como se fosse sua inimiga. Ele particularmente a achava incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo odiava que fosse tão metida.

— Boruto – Ele ouviu a voz autoritária da moça lhe chamar antes que pudesse se afastar de uma vez — Se você pichar o rosto do meu pai no monumento _de novo_, vai se ver comigo.

Ele sorriu de canto sem perceber. Sarada tinha percebido, é claro, que havia muitas latinhas de tinta em spray ali naquela sacola, e obviamente não ia deixar isso passar sem um de seus comentários autoritários.

— Não se preocupe, Sarada – Respondeu virando a cabeça brevemente para ela — Isso aqui é um _presente especial_ para o meu pai, e só para ele.

A menina deu um longo suspiro antes que o garoto simplesmente fosse embora se dedicar sem sua missão de _fazer qualquer coisa_. Arrumou seus óculos vermelho e voltou a se escorar na varanda da praça, olhando o monumento Hokage, mas dessa vez ela imaginava se Boruto era realmente parecido com Naruto.

Sua mãe as vezes soltava o quão irritante Naruto era na sua época de criança, e que ele fazia coisas tão estupidas quanto as que Boruto reproduzia, mesmo assim Sarada não podia dizer com certeza se isso os tornava parecidos, principalmente porque pelo que sabia seus motivos eram completamente diferentes.

Era injusto tirar as atitudes dele pelo pai, assim como era injusto que ela fosse sempre associada com Uchiha Sasuke. Tudo que ela fazia parecia ser, de alguma forma, mérito do sangue que corria em suas veias. Ela coçou os olhos sentindo uma dor aguda ali que já lhe acometia fazia algumas semanas e decidiu que precisava descansar, mesmo assim, sua mente ainda remoía as palavras de Shino, de Shizune, de Ino, de... todos aqueles que um dia disseram _você é mesmo filha do Sasuke_.

Sim, eles podiam ser muito parecidos, como o cabelo e os olhos. Ela tinha que admitir que talvez tivesse algumas manias que ele também tinha, mas não era como se fosse algo que herdou dele, não é? Poderia ser apenas uma coincidência. Sarada não sabia muito do clã Uchiha a não ser que era uma das últimas desse clã, e sua mãe tinha uma dificuldade clara em contar qualquer coisa substancial, sendo vaga na maior parte das vezes.

Seu pai, no entanto, era mais preciso, porém sempre acabava dizendo que a melhor pessoa para responder essas perguntas era _seu outro pai_, Uchiha Sasuke. Mas como ele poderia responder qualquer coisa se nunca estava na vila? E quando estava, sempre passava seu tempo com o Nanadaime ou com a Tia Karin e sua irmã.

Sim, porque ele tinha tido um filho com Karin em algum momento, e Sarada só tomou conhecimento da irmã quando ela já tinha cinco anos. Korui era uma menina de cabelo vermelho e olhos negros que se parecia muito mais com a mãe do que com Sasuke. Sarada não soube muito bem como reagir quando a viu num primeiro momento, mas logo se tornaram amigas, e por fim Sarada e Korui finalmente tinham conseguido construir um relacionamento verdadeiro de irmãs, sendo que a pequena tinha uma espécie de admiração misturada com idolatria pela mais velha que sempre acabava achando engraçado.

No entanto, aquela frase medonha nunca era dita para Korui.

Foi por essas e outras que Sarada acabou no arquivo central de Konoha determinada a encontrar informações sobre os Uchihas na maior fonte de informações públicas da vila, mas teve uma grande decepção quando encontrou praticamente nada ali, apenas informações de uma herança genética que podia vir a se manifestar, mas sem muitos detalhes de como.

Sharingan.

Seu pai, o de verdade, fora conhecido em algum momento como _Sharingan no Kakashi_. Ela acabou perguntando para ele como ele havia conseguido uma herança genética que aparentemente não era algo que se manifestava no clã Hatake, e ele lhe respondeu que tinha sido um presente contando a trágica história de seu amigo Uchiha que havia se perdido durante a terceira guerra.

Com uma história tão sofrida, a menina resolveu não levar a diante nenhum outro questionamento, mas sentia que tinha perdido uma oportunidade de fazê-lo falar. Desde então ela vinha remoendo tudo isso, incomodada com o fato de que era basicamente tida como uma cópia feminina de Sasuke quando na verdade ela sequer sabia quem ele era.

Também não podia ser injusta, é claro. Ele havia lhe ensinado algumas coisas interessantes, como acertar o tempo de lançamento das shurikens durante um combo, o jutsu bola de fogo, e o flor de fênix também. Ele disse que, depois que seu pai tivesse lhe ensinado o Chidori, então ele a ensinaria pelo menos dez variações do mesmo.

Ela também havia escutado histórias sobre o poder absurdo que ele tinha, e sobre como ele é a única pessoa no mundo que pode entrar num combate com o Nanadaime e ter chances de ganhar. Naruto tinha dito isso num dos almoços, declarando logo em seguida que Sarada era _muito parecida com Sasuke_.

Esfregou os olhos com força mantendo-os fechados quando sentiu aquela pontada de dor surgir. Toda vez que pensava muito nisso, Sarada sentia dores cada vez mais fortes. Talvez fosse um sinal para ela simplesmente aceitar e seguir em frente sendo a _cópia _de Uchiha Sasuke, mas ainda assim isso ficava voltando a sua mente.

A menina parou um momento segurando na parede enquanto sua visão embaçava. Talvez precisasse mudar a lente dos óculos, ou talvez só precisasse aliviar um pouco sua rotina de treino. Não deveria ser nada sério, e se fosse sua mãe era a melhor médica do mundo, não havia nada que ela não pudesse lidar.

— Sarada?

Ela olhou para o lado piscando várias vezes até enxergar a figura de nada mais nada menos que seu pai, em carne e osso. Uchiha Sasuke na sua capa escura e com seu cabelo cobrindo seu olho especial. Ela o encarou por um longo momento e se sentiu irritada por ele simplesmente aparecer ali do nada quando ela parecia tão vulnerável.

— Quando você chegou? – Ela perguntou tentando evitar qualquer questionamento que ele pudesse ter sobre ela.

— A pouco – Ele disse na sua voz comum, sempre meio distante — Você está bem?

É claro que ele iria perguntar isso. Ela suprimiu um suspiro pesado enquanto se recompunha, arrumando sua blusa vermelha no processo.

— Sim – Falou dando os ombros, tirando sua crise ocular por menos — Não tomei café da manhã e por isso fiquei tonta.

— Porque você não comeu?

Internamente ela teve que fazer uma contagem regressiva para não explodir com o homem. Não era da conta dele, ele não tinha nada a ver com sua necessidade alimentícia e odiava que ele fosse tão bisbilhoteiro.

— Estou de dieta. – Mentiu.

Sasuke ficou ali parado por um momento encarando a sua filha de treze anos mentir na sua cara. Ela obviamente não tinha nenhuma noção do que estava acontecendo com ela e também não parecia querer compartilhar aquilo com ninguém, mas Sasuke sabia que aquele processo poderia ser extremamente doloroso e sofrido, que era um processo tão íntimo que rasgava os sentimentos por dentro para eclodir em poder.

Ele não queria que ela passasse por aquilo, ele não queria que Sarada ficasse sozinha se torturando enquanto aquilo se manifestava sem que ela percebesse através de seu sofrimento, porque ela não precisava sofrer para ter aquilo.

— Que tal andar comigo um pouco? – Ele sugeriu sabendo que ela não queria sua companhia.

— ... Claro – Respondeu porque era incapaz de negar a Sasuke esse momento. Assim como Sakura, Sarada era dona de uma gentileza estranha, um gentileza que podia soar irritada ou egoísta, mas ainda assim gentileza.

Sem querer ser leviano, Sasuke sabia que não podia simplesmente perguntar o que estava acontecendo porque ela jamais o diria. Eles não eram tão próximos assim e talvez ela sequer confiasse nele como gostaria, ainda assim, ela era sua filha e por mais que ele tenha falhado com ela de tantas formas, ele queria ajudar.

— Como vai na academia? – Perguntou tentando sondar pelas atividades corriqueiras do dia-a-dia dela.

— Bem – Respondeu daquele jeito monossilábico tão típico. Ele sorriu.

— Sakura me disse que você tem as melhores notas da sua sala – Disse com calma — Parece que não tem ninguém páreo para você.

— Ela está sendo exagerada – Sarada disse sem querer se aprofundar naquela conversa, querendo ir embora e se afundar na sua cama até que o dia terminasse. Seu humor estava só piorando, e ter que ficar ao lado de seu pai daquela maneira tão polida... Ela sabia que ele estava tentando, ele sempre tentava, mas naquele dia ela não estava no humor.

— Tem alguém incomodando você? – Ele perguntou depois de um momento em silêncio, vendo que as casas e as ruas passavam sem que chegassem a lugar nenhum. — Posso dar um jeito nisso rapidamente. – E tentou ser brincalhão.

— Não há nada com o que eu não possa lidar – Foi a resposta que ele teve, curta e grossa. Ele riu maneando a cabeça — O que foi?

— Nada – O homem respondeu continuando em seus passos tranquilos pela Konoha agitada — É que você lembrou a mim mesmo quando mais novo.

...

Sarada esfregou os olhos que pareciam escurecer um pouco mais, embaçados e confusos. Ela queria gritar na cara do seu pai que eles não eram parecidos, queria deixar bem claro o quão irritante era que as pessoas ficassem declarando aquilo de uma forma tão insistente quando ela sequer o conhecia o suficiente para saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

— Tch.

Não conseguiu evitar o som de incomodo, fazendo o outro arquear a sobrancelha em resposta. Sarada era mimada, sem nenhuma dúvida, Kakashi tinha feito questão de dar tudo o que ela queria quando ela queria, mas Sakura sempre foi uma pessoa que balanceava bem faceta dela, lhe dando muitas responsabilidades logo cedo. Sarada era mimada, mas não significava que era alguém ruim.

— Ei – Ele chamou fazendo-a olhar para ele — Eu sei que você tem algum problema e não quer me dizer, mas vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Se não se sentir bem em falar comigo, então fale com sua mãe ou com seu pai, mas não deixe isso preso em você. Você não precisa carregar nenhum fardo sozinha.

Ele disse tudo aquilo porque sabia como ela podia ser turrona, como sua faceta mimada podia se manifestar como a teimosia de Sakura. Se Sarada tinha um problema que não conseguia lidar, então a melhor coisa a se fazer era simplesmente deixar que as pessoas que podiam lidassem por ela.

— Como eu posso dizer qualquer coisa a eles sem magoá-los? Ou até mesmo a você...

Sua voz era irritada naquele resmungo. Como ele podia simplesmente falar aquelas coisas quando ele era o principal motivo de tudo aquilo? Como ela podia dizer a ele que estava incomodada em ser parecida com ele quando ele não tinha exatamente culpa daquilo? Como dizer isso a sua mãe quando ela se esforçava tanto para que Sarada reconhecesse Sasuke? Como dizer isso para Kakashi se...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior se sentindo três vezes mais frustrada. Kakashi estava com ela o tempo todo, desde que nasceu. Houve um tempo que ela sequer entendia que tinha outro pai além dele. Ela perguntou, muito nova, porque seu sobrenome não era Hatake, e mais ainda odiava as fotos em família quando começou a perceber que ela não parecia quase nada com sua mãe e muito menos com seu pai.

Fora Kakashi quem a criou e porque ninguém podia ver semelhanças entre eles? Porque tudo era mérito de Sasuke se foi Kakashi quem lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia? Sim, Sasuke tinha lhe dado dicas e lhe passado algumas coisas, mas tudo em sua vida tinha sido Kakashi, mas ninguém lhe dizia que parecia com ele, ninguém lhe dizia o quão ela lembrava Kakashi.

— Não há nada que você não possa me dizer, Sarada – Sasuke disse com uma voz cheia de certeza, vendo a menina com a cabeça baixa e sabendo que o quer que fosse, ele teria que aguentar por ela. — Eu posso não estar aqui todos os dias, mas você certamente pode contar comigo.

Não que ela duvidasse disso. Sasuke também era seu pai acima de tudo, e por isso ela não queria magoá-lo porque também sabia que era doloroso para ele não estar presente, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia tirar aquela sensação de dentro dela de querer se reconhecida pelo que ela se sente fazendo parte e não pelo seu sangue. Por isso, Sarada resolveu confiar nele, resolveu que ele merecia a verdade.

— Eu carrego esse símbolo nas costas – Ela disse — O leque que domina o fogo. O símbolo do clã Uchiha. – Disse olhando para lugar nenhum, pensativa — Mas eu não sei nada sobre os Uchiha. Eu não me sinto uma Uchiha. Minha mãe não me fala nada, papai não me fala nada, e você nunca está aqui – Tinha um tom de amargura, mas Sarada estava genuinamente tentando dizer algo sem de fato dizer — Eu... – Ela pausou sem saber como continuar, sentindo sua cabeça explodir.

— Sarada...?

— ... Eu odeio que as pessoas fiquem dizendo coisas como "essa é a filha do Sasuke" ou "como esperado de uma Uchiha", sendo que eu não sei o que isso significa – E a angustia dela transparecia na voz, no jeito que ela o olhava aflita — Eu sou uma Hatake, papa, gomen.

Aquilo veio sem que ela sequer pudesse processar previamente. Aquela explosão eclodiu de tal forma que lágrimas vieram à tona, porque poderia parecer tolo aos olhos de qualquer um, mas ela queria ser reconhecida como a filha de Kakashi, como a herdeira dos nikens, como a pessoa que herdará o legado dele, porque era ele quem estava ali o tempo todo.

E ela sabia que era injusto com Sasuke, sabia que ele se esforçava e que provavelmente queria ter feito parte da vida dela de uma forma mais presente, mas as coisas tinham acontecido daquela maneira e ela não tinha culpa de como se sentia com relação a tudo isso. Era confuso, triste... Se dissesse a sua mãe, então ela se sentiria culpada por não ter conseguido fazer com que a figura de Sasuke fosse mais marcante em sua vida, se contasse a Kakashi só estaria gerando um conflito desnecessário para o seu pai e Sasuke... Esse provavelmente estava magoado naquele momento, mas ela sequer conseguia olhar para ele.

Sentia vergonha de ter dito aquilo.

Sasuke deixou o ar escapar dos pulmões com um ruído. Não que estivesse feliz com aquela declaração, tinha que admitir que ouvir tais palavras não eram exatamente algo que não o incomodasse de algum modo, mas era mais seu ego enorme falado, porque ele sabia que no fundo ela de fato era muito mais uma _Hatake_ que uma Uchiha. Ainda que seu sangue fosse em essência Uchiha, seu espirito era basicamente Hatake. Sem falar na parcela Haruno que obviamente tomava conta dela em todos os detalhes.

E ela lembrava tanto Sakura... Com aqueles olhos expressivos e chorosos. Ele sorriu lembrando da expressão de Sakura quando ele saiu da vila da primeira vez, não era uma memória boa, mas foi a primeira vez que teve certeza do amor dela por ele. E ali, nos olhos se Sarada, ele soube que sua filha sofria do mesmo mal de todos os Uchihas.

Ela amava demais.

O segundo Hokage tinha lhe dito essas palavras, que o clã com maior capacidade de sentir amor era os Uchihas, porque seus sentimentos lhe davam poder, e quanto maiores fossem, mais poder detinham. Mas amor é algo frágil, e facilmente pode ser magoado, e esse sofrimento intenso também trazia poder, por isso por muito tempo consideraram seu clã cheio de ódio, quando na verdade eles só acumularam mágoas.

Por isso era importante para ele que Sarada soubesse que não tinha que carregar nenhum peso sozinha, e sendo assim ele deixou toda sua vaidade de lado para se ajoelhar na frente dela e enxugar suas lágrimas delicadamente, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Hatake Sarada, é? – Disse com sua voz aveludada — Soa bem, na verdade.

Ela o olhou confusa. Ele parecia meio borrado, com um tom azulado sobre suas arestas. Seus olhos estavam estranhos e ela sentia que poderia chorar por muito mais tempo.

— Não importa o nome que você carrega, Sarada – Ele disse — O que importa é o que você tem aqui dentro – E apontou para o peito, na direção do coração — Tudo bem ser uma Hatake, porque mesmo assim você ainda vai ser minha filha e vai ter coisas que vão ser parecidas comigo, mas tudo bem também ser uma Uchiha, porque você também vai ser filha de Kakashi do mesmo jeito, e vai continuar sendo tão pão dura quanto dele – Disse lembrando da menina dando uma volta nos amigos para não pagar o próprio lanche — E certamente vai fingir que não sabe cozinhar pros seus amigos, quando na verdade tem o melhor tempero dessa vila, assim como Kakashi. E claro... Aquela expressão que você faz, _aquela_ de quando estão falando com você sobre algo sério e você simplesmente não quer ouvir – Ele riu — É igualzinha a de Kakashi.

Sasuke afagou o cabelo dela sentindo nada menos que orgulho da pessoa que ela estava se tornando, cheia de um amor que ele rejeitou. Era o amor por seu pai que estava se manifestando ali, e ele adorava ver que seu poder surgia desse sentimento genuíno enquanto ela sorria tímida com as palavras dele. Se era o que ela precisava ouvir, então ele passaria a tarde dizendo todas as semelhanças que ela tinha com o homem, desde que a fizesse feliz.

— Mas você nunca vai pegar as manias de atraso dele – Sasuke continuou — Porque você é muito parecida com a sua mãe nisso. Exatamente pontual. Sem falar nesse sorriso que com certeza você puxou de Sakura. – Ele riu vendo-a desarmar na sua frente, perdendo todas as defesas — E tenho certeza que esses olhos que herdou de mim vão ser usados exatamente como ele usava. Certamente você ficará conhecida como _copy-nin Sarada_, a ninja dos mil jutsus.

— Do que você está falando? Papa..? – Ela perguntou confusa com sua última declaração, feliz por Sasuke ser tão compreensivo, por ter lhe dado conforto e lhe acolhido sem se sentir magoado por ela, porque era a última coisa que queria fazer.

— Você acabou de despertar seu sharingan, Sarada – Disse virando-a para um vidro espelhado, fazendo-a ver os olhos vermelho intensos que contrastavam com seu cabelo negro — Você é uma Uchiha, afinal.

—... Sha-sharingan... – Sussurrou pasma com a visão de seus novos olhos, entendendo o porquê de suas dores de cabeça, de sua visão embaçada, entendendo que agora ela tinha mais poder do que nunca. — Como?

— Eu vou te explicar tudo depois, tá bom? – Sasuke disse com calma — Por hora, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo, meu pequeno amendoim – Falou o apelido que ela tanto odiava de proposito, vendo-a revirar os olhos — Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, e depois eu vou te contar tudo sobre nosso clã.

Se um dia Sasuke teve medo da menina ser pega na maldição dos Uchihas, agora isso não era mais uma realidade. Sarada tinha quebrado aquele ciclo de ódio e claramente seu poder vinha dos seus sentimentos mais profundos e felizes. Ele se sentiu tão grato por ela poder viver aquela vida de felicidade, por Sakura tê-la munido de todo amor que tinha, por Kakashi ser tão presente a ponto de produzir tais reações e mais ainda, se sentiu realizado por poder dizer que teve uma parte naquilo tudo.

— Arigatou, papa – Ela disse com um sorriso, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro se sentindo feliz pela primeira vez em ter aquele pai como seu. — Obrigada.

.

.

.

Sentiu a água fria invadir seu corpo em cascatas. O treino da manhã tinha sido intenso desde que Genma estava dedicado a simplesmente voltar à forma por conta de um comentário besta que tinha ouvido no bar: estava gordo. Não que o homem estivesse feio, e Tenten continuava namorando com ele mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, mas ouvir aquilo de uma moça que já havia se jogado aos seus pés um dia mexeu com seu ego.

Era futilidade? Sim.

Tenten inclusive tinha lhe dito que estava tudo bem, gostava dele mais _fofinho_ porque os abraços se tornavam melhores, e era confortável dormir em cima dele daquela forma, mas ele não estava fazendo aquele esforço por Tenten, era tudo por ele e seu ego masculino e frágil, como Kakashi tinha declarado a algumas semanas.

Mas era fácil falar desde que ele continuava exatamente igual. Apesar de uma ruga ali, outra acolá, Kakashi continuava o mesmo com seu olhar languido e expressões mascaras (rá). Seu corpo também havia mudado muito pouco, continuava esguio e atlético, porque ao contrário do Genma fez, Kakashi continuou treinando todos os dias mesmo depois da aposentadoria. Além disso, ele tinha Sakura que com aquele jutsu não-tão-novo e nunca nomeado provavelmente fazia alguma coisa para ele permanecer sempre a seu gosto.

Pelo menos era no que ele acreditava.

A verdade é que depois de simplesmente começar a morar com Sakura, Kakashi nunca mais teve uma reclamação de saúde. Aquela dor nas costas tinha desaparecido completamente, além disso sua pele estava melhor, como se seus hormônios estivessem na flor da idade ainda. O amor fazia coisas incríveis, e talvez a genética Hatake fosse melhor do que todos pensassem.

— Vamos parar por hoje – Kakashi declarou sentando no chão sem o menor pudor.

— Já cansou?

Se não fosse pela voz ofegante de Genma, talvez Kakashi achasse a provocação mais verídica, porém ao ver o estado deplorável em que o ninja se encontrava, o homem resolveu simplesmente dar os ombros. Genma estava com sérios problemas de auto-estima e quem era Kakashi para piorar a situação?

— Quero ir na Ino antes de passar em casa – Ele falou — O aniversário de Sarada foi na segunda, então... Deve ser por hoje nosso aniversário de _morar junto._

— Isso existe?

— Bem, ela lembra da data. – Kakashi respondeu pouco se importando se existia no universo dos casais comuns ou se era apenas algo que Sakura tinha inventado para ter alguma desculpa de fazer algo especial.

O outro suspirou revirando os olhos. Era óbvio que Sakura tinha criado isso para substituir o aniversário de casamento, ou talvez de namoro caso não se lembrasse com exatidão do dia em que foi pedida – se é que foi pedida.

— Porque você não casa logo com ela?

Era a pergunta chave. Kakashi já tinha ouvido aquilo algumas vezes e de todas elas tinha se esquivado de alguma maneira, mesmo Kurenai e sua fala de mãe não foi capaz de entrar nesse assunto com ele. Gai até mesmo tentou, mas falhou como todos os outros, e Genma era simplesmente insistente demais para evitar externar o pensamento sempre que podia.

— Porque não precisamos – Respondeu — Já somos casados.

— É? Então o meu convite deve ter se perdido nos correios porque não lembro de ter sido chamado.

— Não precisamos de nenhuma festa para afirmar nosso relacionamento. Ela confia em mim, eu confio nela. Estamos juntos. É o suficiente.

— ...

Genma o encarou por um longo momento absorvendo aquelas palavras sem saber se era apenas ele sendo prático ou burro. Não que ele conhecesse Sakura profundamente a ponto de declarar que ela queria isso mais que tudo, mas só de um _aniversário de morar junto_ existir, isso já significava que a mulher estava desesperada para usar o sobrenome dele.

— O quê? – Kakashi perguntou reparando no olhar do amigo, sem entender direito aquela expressão.

— Tô só me perguntando se ela também pensa assim. – O outro falou por fim, optando pela sutileza — Vocês conversaram sobre isso, não é?

Novamente, os homens se olharam por um longo momento. Não, nunca nesses anos eles falaram sobre de fato casar. Às vezes a mãe dela reclamava que nunca veria a filha num quimono de casamento, mas o casal simplesmente evitava a conversa e procuravam mudar de assunto quando isso vinha assim, de forma tão exigente. Era por isso que Kakashi achava que era irrelevante para Sakura, principalmente porque ela já tinha sido casada.

E também tinha o fato que casamento é uma festa cara, e Kakashi não gostava de gastar com extravagancias.

— Ela não se importa. – Disse por fim evitando prolongar qualquer discussão.

— Vocês não conversaram então. – Genma constatou com uma risada. — Sabe, você é meio relaxado às vezes. O Uchiha tá ai cantando tua mulher sempre que pode, já fez um filho nela, e mesmo tendo feito um filho na outra, ainda assim tá cantando a tua mulher, que nem tua mulher é de verdade, afinal vocês nem são casados...

Os neurônios de Genma o impediam de entender que o discurso dele era tão errado em tantos níveis que Kakashi não se deu ao trabalho de explicar que Sakura, mesmo que fosse sua esposa no papel, ainda assim não era sua propriedade. Sakura, a mulher da sua vida, era principalmente uma mulher livre pra fazer o que quiser, e se ela eventualmente quisesse ter qualquer coisa com Sasuke novamente, então ele não ficaria no caminho, mas todos sabiam que isso não ia acontecer.

Além disso, essa coisa sobre Sasuke cantar Sakura era uma coisa deles, algo que tinha surgido para aliviar a tensão pelo termino e que perdurou como uma brincadeira de rotina, mas que tinha terminado quando Karin se mudou para Konoha junto com uma menina filha deles. Podiam não ser casados, mas claramente tinham alguma coisa já que moravam na mesma casa.

Talvez, por serem divorciados, Sakura e Sasuke resolvessem que não queriam casar novamente. Talvez a instituição tivesse perdido o valor para eles. Talvez eles só não quisessem. Tudo bem.

— Às vezes me pergunto como Tenten aguenta você – Kakashi disse com humor se levantando.

— Do mesmo jeito que a Sakura aguentou você por uns 15 anos sem ser pedida em casamento – Retrucou acompanhando o outro.

Tenten e Genma estavam juntos a mais tempo que Sakura e Kakashi. Eles tinham esse relacionamento de vai e volta, mas moravam juntos e todos sabiam que eram inevitáveis. Em algum momento, Genma fez um grande gesto, levando-a naquele bar que todos frequentam e pedindo-a em casamento da maneira mais brega que existia.

Ela recusou.

Eles terminaram, e em dois dias estavam juntos novamente, com ele explicando que ela apenas não tinha o desejo de casar e queria continuar na reação do jeito que estavam. Kakashi se orgulhava bastante de Genma que tinha decidido superar o trauma da rejeição para ficar com a moça que obviamente queria estar com ele, e por isso, talvez ele estivesse projetando suas frustrações em Sakura.

Na verdade, Kakashi meio que torcia por isso.

Não que ele não quisesse casar, mas saber que tinha enrolado a mulher sem querer lhe causava arrepios. Houve um tempo que ele realmente estava pronto e preparado para fazer o grande pedido, mas a verdade é que ela estava trabalhando tanto, e estava feliz com a vida que tinham, então ele decidiu deixar as coisas continuarem em seu curso e...

É isto.

Provavelmente aquela conversa com Genma tinha sido a mais longa que já tivera sobre casar-se com Sakura, e era por isso que estava ali pensando furiosamente sobre isso enquanto já estava sozinho a caminho da floricultura, com sua camisa jounin grudando na sua pele por conta do suor. Era um dia quente, mas não tão quente, e no caminho encontrou sua filha com um sorvete tamanho G e uma expressão feliz.

— Sarada – Ele disse ao vê-la cruzar seu caminho — Já terminou na academia?

— Uhum – A menina se empertigou perto dele, colocando uma mão na cintura. — Dai encontrei com o _outro papa_ e ele me pagou um sorvete – Sorriu escondendo a novidade que tinha, porque sabia que o outro ia simplesmente pirar, mas ela queria compartilhar isso com sua mãe e seu pai ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, Sasuke tá na vila? – Ele disse surpreso recebendo uma confirmação de Sarada, e por algum motivo aquele comentário idiota de Genma veio a sua cabeça — Você tá indo pra casa?

— Sim – A menina respondeu depois de engolir um pedaço enorme do sorvete de chocomenta que havia pedido.

— Quer ir comigo na floricultura? – Perguntou — Aí nós voltamos juntos.

— Claro – Sarada disse se colocando ao lado dele — Dai você pode me contar da época que você era chamado de _Copy-nin _— Disse com um sorriso esperto.

— Hmm – Ele pensou um pouco, intrigado com o interesse repentino, mas resolvendo que aquele pedido tinha vindo em boa hora, já que definitivamente precisava tirar a conversa que tivera com Genma da cabeça — Quando eu tinha 13...

Kakashi começou seguindo pelas ruas de Konoha concentrado na sua história com uma filha animada ao seu lado sem saber que encontraria a floricultura Yamanaka fechada.

.

.

.

No horário de almoço, Sakura geralmente ficava no hospital e almoçava com Shizune, mas naquele dia sua melhor amiga pediu para que ela fosse imediatamente a sua casa porque precisava conversar com ela sobre algo urgente e inadiável. Quando chegou lá mal acreditou no monologo desesperado de um Yamanaka Ino que tinha esquecido de tomar suas pílulas e estava simplesmente surtada por conta de um simples atraso na menstruação.

— Ainda não entendi o que é tão urgente assim – Sakura disse se sentando na cama da mulher.

A casa de Ino ficava no primeiro andar da floricultura. Era um local bem arejado com iluminação natural entrando por todos os lados. Apesar de parecer gostar das coisas mais refinadas o possível, a casa de Ino tinha uma coisa tão aconchegante que Sakura não conseguia explicar, apenas sentir. Era como se tudo tivesse sido feito a mão com muito amor e carinho, de alguma forma ela se sentia preenchida por isso naquele lugar.

— Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – A loira respondeu irritada — Eu posso estar grávida!

O quarto do casal era grande de um jeito espaçoso. Os móveis em madeira tinham esse jeito de coisa artesanal, e tudo meio que combinava com as cores em tons pasteis e algumas texturas que se mesclavam perfeitamente a decoração. Ino sempre teve muito jeito para decoração e outros tipos de atividades que dependiam de um senso de estética maior.

— E dai? – Sakura disse dando os ombros — Digo, tudo bem você não querer um segundo filho, mas definitivamente não é uma coisa absurda.

Sua casa, no entanto, era muito mais prática. Também tinha muita iluminação, mas Sakura ficava se perguntando às vezes se as pessoas sentiam essa coisa aconchegante que apenas a casa de Ino tinha quando entravam na sua. Provavelmente não, mas não é como se isso a incomodasse. A residência dos Yamanaka tinha um estilo único, a de Sakura, no entanto, se tivesse um estilo seria o _normal_.

— Sai só vive naquela base da ANBU, eu tenho que dar conta do departamento de inteligência, da floricultura, das minhas missões e de Inoji! – Disse exasperada — E ainda tenho que ter tempo pra ficar sempre gostosa.

Sakura riu.

— Eu estou falando sério, testuda! – Ralhou a outra e Sakura riu um pouco mais.

A verdade é que Ino gostava de reclamar, era a coisa dela, mas isso não significava que estava realmente falando sério. Ela não trocaria a vida que levava por nada desse mundo. A floricultura, a vida ninja, o cargo, a maternidade e o esposo... Ino queria tudo aquilo e mesmo que tivesse alguns picos de estresse, ainda assim ela não abriria mão de nada.

— Eu sei, eu sei – A outra disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição — Não vamos criar um caso aqui. – Falou se levantando para pôr as mãos nos ombros da amiga — Vamos fazer um teste. – Declarou.

Mas obviamente, como uma mãe que trabalha, Sakura sabia que podia ser exaustivo e contar com outra criança não era algo fácil de absorver quando já se tem uma rotina da qual goste. Ela compreendia o desespero de Ino apesar de achar o tom exagerado um pouco cômico, porque no final Ino apenas aceitaria e faria o seu melhor.

— Eu comprei isso aqui na farmácia, mas não tive coragem de fazer sozinha – E encolheu os ombros mostrando a caixa que dizia _teste rápido de gravidez_.

— A gente não precisa disso – Sakura disse com um sorriso calmo — Vou usar meu jutsu em você e logo saberemos se há qualquer sinal de um chakra que não é seu.

Oh sim, porque depois da terceira semana, o feto já apresenta uma clara separação do próprio sistema de chakra. É claro que ele continua absorvendo parte do chakra materno, mas já há um sistema formado desde o começo para ajudar no desenvolvimento das células e outras tecnicidades médicas, mas ela não precisava explicar isso para Ino.

A loira prendeu a respiração sabendo que um exame de Sakura seria um milhão de vezes mais efetivo que um teste de farmácia, e dessa forma não teria nenhuma dúvida. No final das contas, ter mais um filho significava ter muito mais responsabilidades e Ino não queria perturbar o equilíbrio perfeito que sua vida tinha a tanto tempo.

Sakura avançou com chakra verde nas mãos e encostou no seu ventre. Mesmo depois da gravidez, Ino tinha recuperado seu corpo em tempo recorde, continuando com sua barriga plana de adolescente nas suas vestimentas roxas que combinavam com tudo que usava. Ino era marcante, ninguém podia negar isso.

— O que você está vendo? – Ino perguntou receosa.

— Oe, fique em silêncio ok? – A outra respondeu.

As mãos de Sakura eram quentes por conta do chakra que emitia. A mulher estava nas suas costas como se a abraçasse por trás. Qualquer um que visse aquela cena poderia achar meio esquisito, mas uma vez que estavam no quarto... As coisas ficavam mais esquisitas ainda. Ino fechou os olhos rezando para que Inoji, caso chegasse cedo em casa, se anunciasse devidamente porquê de alguma forma sentia que estava fazendo algo que deveria ser visto por mais ninguém.

Ela sentia o corpo de Sakura bem atrás do seus e as mãos dela eram firmes no seu toque, percorrendo toda a região com a atenção que merecia. Talvez fosse porque estava a algum tempo sem sexo desde que Sai tinha saído numa missão, mas ter alguém ali lhe tocando daquele jeito a fazia corar, e o pior era que era sua melhor amiga bem ali.

— Você já acabou? – Perguntou sentindo que precisava que aquilo terminasse logo antes que seus pensamentos a traíssem.

— Quase... – Disse despreocupada enquanto puxava o quadril da mulher para trás encaixando no seu corpo para então se inclinar por cima do ombro da outra e alcançar seu ouvido — ... agora eu terminei — Disse num sussurro.

Ino lançou seu cotovelo na direção de Sakura que se afastou rindo enquanto era acusada de ser uma pervertida.

— Você tá lendo aqueles livros pervertidos do Kakashi, né? – Acusou com as mãos na cintura e o rosto vermelho.

— Gomen! – A outra se desculpava enquanto ria da situação — Mas é que eu vi você se arrepiando e não consegui evitar – E continuou rindo enquanto tentava se recompor.

— Só você pra se aproveitar de mim numa situação dessas!

— Olha, pelo menos você não tá grávida. – Disse se sentando na cama novamente enquanto pegava a caixa do teste rápido — Pode recuperar o seu dinheiro devolvendo isso.

Ino a encarou por um longo momento se perguntando como Sakura podia anunciar aquilo com aquela expressão. Tudo bem que ela estava dizendo o tempo todo que as possibilidades da loira estar grávida eram baixas, mas ainda assim era muita frieza.

— Pff – Disse pegando a caixa da mão da amiga — Você tá me devendo uma.

— Eu?

A médica riu novamente pedindo desculpas. Quando estava sozinha com Ino era como se tivessem 15 novamente e pudessem falar de qualquer coisa, por isso atitudes como essa vinham e iam às vezes enquanto elas se divertiam uma às custas da outra. Ino apenas revirou os olhos com humor, sentando na cama ao lado da outra.

— Já sei, que tal _você_ _mijar_ _no palito_? – Perguntou abrindo a caixa — Eu não vou devolver isso. – Resmungou olhando o pequeno bastão branco.

— Pra que? Tô menstruando tão perfeitamente quanto um calendário. – Sakura disse — Além disso, eu posso usar chakra pra saber se estou ou não grávida.

— Olha, eu já disse que não vou devolver isso – Ino falou — Então mija logo e vamos tirar a dúvida.

— Dúvida? – Sakura riu pegando o bastão da mão dela — Vou fazer isso só porque não tenho tempo pra discutir com você – E lançou um olhar para a amiga antes de ir ao banheiro.

Era simples, você fazia xixi numa das pontas e se aparecessem dois riscos era grávida, um era _não grávida_. O teste tinha uma margem para erros e tudo mais, mas no geral era confiável o suficiente para fazer várias mulheres se desesperarem ou se emocionarem.

— Você nunca pensou em ter um segundo filho? – Ino perguntou quando a outra saiu, entregando o bastão branco para ela.

Sakura deixou o ar sair pela boca com um ruído. A resposta para essa pergunta era complicada em diversos aspectos.

— É claro que já, mas... Não sei – Ela disse dando os ombros — Eu e Kakashi falamos sobre isso, mas era sempre num plano tão distante... Como se fosse apenas um sonho que ninguém quer de fato realizar. E desde que Sasuke apareceu com Karin grávida, eu penso que Sarada não quer outro irmão.

— Bem, mas e você? – Ino perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada — Você falou sobre o que Kakashi queria, o que Sarada queria... Mas e você?

A mulher maneou a cabeça sem saber como podia responder aquela pergunta. É, uma parte de si queria uma outra criança porque ela ouvia as histórias de gravidez das suas amigas, sobre como sofreram com enjoos e como seus desejos eram malucos, escutava de Naruto sobres as aventuras que teve para arrumar um pão brioche que só vendia na Vila da Grama, até mesmo Karin tinha histórias sobre gases e objetos que caiam no chão e ela simplesmente não conseguia pegar pela barriga enorme.

Sakura não tinha nenhuma dessas histórias. Ela tinha aquele relatório de missão que resumia bem o que foi sua gravidez, jamais tendo espaço para viver aquilo de uma forma que pudesse lembrar de momentos divertidos. Não tinha Kakashi ali para satisfazer suas vontades absurdas, não tinha tido uma barriga grande o suficiente para que não pudesse pegar as chaves que caíram, ou sequer deu atenção aos seus enjoos porque simplesmente não podia mostrar sinais de fraqueza.

E também tinha aquela parte de si que estava ansiosa para ver o que poderia sair da sua união com Kakashi, já que Sarada tinha puxado muito mais a Sasuke do que a ela em aparência. Talvez fosse um menino bem parecido com Kakashi também, ou talvez herdasse seus olhos verdes, mas certamente ela queria que tivesse aquele sinal no canto da boca.

Mas ela ficava se perguntando até que ponto isso era puro egoísmo seu em querer uma outra criança só porque queria memórias de uma gravidez feliz e saber o que poderia sair de uma mistura genética. Além disso, não queria ter outro filho se isso significasse tornar a relação de Sarada e Kakashi frágil, porque não sabia como a menina se sentiria com relação a isso, talvez ficasse se sentindo deixada de lado porque não tem o sangue do homem.

Ela sabia que no fundo Kakashi não veria nenhum problema em outra criança, mas ela também sabia que ele tinha os mesmos pensamentos com relação a Sarada, não que a menina atrapalhasse nesse aspecto, mas era apenas que tudo estava bem e não precisavam de mais uma criança.

Porém ninguém tem crianças porque _precisam_ delas, não é?

Quer dizer, pelo menos não deveriam.

— Eu estou bem – Respondeu por fim com um sorriso.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – Ino disse percebendo a esquiva da amiga.

— Mas é essa a resposta que vai ter – Retrucou se levantando novamente pronta para ir para casa. — Tenho que ir. Hoje é meu aniversário de _morar junto_, Kakashi deve ter feito algo especial.

— Vocês precisam urgentemente se casar. – A loira comentou produzindo uma gargalhada na amiga — Sério, toda vez que você fala _aniversário de morar junto_ eu tenho um calafrio.

— É só um papel, porca – Sakura disse e riu brevemente com o olhar de reprovação da outra — Olha, pra ser sincera eu até queria, mas concordo com ele quando ele diz que casamento é uma festa muito cara.

— Santo Rikkudou – Ino exclamou — Não vire uma mão-de-vaca como ele, hein? Você merece um casamento de verdade, com pelo menos três meses de antecedência para arrumar um lindo quimono e ter a melhor festa dessa Konoha – A loira disse visivelmente comovida pela ideia — Se Kakashi não te pede em casamento, então você devia pedir! – Afirmou.

— Hai, hai - A outra falou sem querer prolongar o assunto, porque haviam outras implicações para que isso não acontecesse, mas Sakura não queria compartilhar isso naquele momento — Agora tenho que ir. – Se adiantou antes que Ino iniciasse aquele discurso sobre como eles estavam relaxados com relação ao matrimonio.

A verdade é que Sakura queria casar, mas também não era como se fosse uma necessidade vital. Se fosse pedida em casamento, bem, senão fosse então tudo bem também. Ela se despediu de Ino acenando com a mão e descendo as escadas, já eram duas da tarde e ela só queria tomar um longo banho para ficar de bobeira no sofá da sala enquanto Kakashi lhe faz aquela massagem nos pés.

Era um dia perfeito.

— Sakura!

Ela não tinha dado dois passos para fora da rua quando ouviu a voz de Ino vindo da varanda do primeiro andar. A mulher levantou o rosto para ver os loiros cabelos caindo como cascatas.

— O quê?

— Um presente para o seu _aniversário de morar junto_! Segura! – E jogou alguma coisa lá de cima, que habilmente a médica pegou. Olhou para o objeto com certa curiosidade e era apenas aquele bastão branco idiota que tinha sido forçada a urinar em cima. Ela olhou por um longo momento se perguntando porque Ino tinha se dado ao trabalho de lhe lançar aquilo quando percebeu que...

— Quê?!

E então Sakura voltou a subir as escadas, decidindo que precisava de Ino mais um pouco.

.

.

.

Sarada estava ali sentada no deque de madeira de sua casa com Pakkun em seu colo, acariciando o pelo macio enquanto ouvia os passos de seu pai se aproximando calmamente, chegando no deque com um prato de melancia cortada em cubos e depositando-os entre eles ao sentar.

Começaram a comer enquanto falavam sobre o novo seriado que estavam acompanhando sobre um ninja renegado que estava fazendo justiça no mundo com as próprias mãos. A verdade é que eles eram dois viciados em programas televisivos e com frequência se pegavam discutindo sobre isso, principalmente quando Sakura não estava em casa, porque ai ela não podia reclamar que não entendia nada do que eles falavam.

Mas ambos tinham coisas que queriam compartilhar. Sarada queria que sua mãe chegasse para poder dizer isso aos dois de uma só vez, e Kakashi tinha uma simples pergunta que já sabia a resposta, mas que precisava fazê-la mesmo assim. Dessa forma, houve um longo momento de silêncio enquanto Pakkun ressonava tranquilamente em seu sono.

— Sarada – Kakashi chamou virando o rosto na direção dela por um momento, vendo os olhos negros voltarem para o presente — Hoje eu e sua mãe fazemos aniversário.

— Ah, é mesmo... – E concordou com a cabeça lembrando que ano passado eles fizeram algo especial — Vocês vão jantar fora esse ano? – Perguntou porque nem sempre podiam viajar, e quase sempre se sentiam culpados por deixarem-na de fora, ainda que Sarada não se importasse.

— Oh, bem – Ele maneou a cabeça parecendo ansioso — Eu estava pensando em comermos pizza mesmo, aqui em casa.

— Papa, não. – Sarada soltou completamente indignada — Vocês tão fazendo aniversário de namoro, precisam comemorar de um jeito legal! Vão sair, eu fico em casa com o dorminhoco – E Pakkun simplesmente soltou um ronco solitário, fazendo a menina rir.

— Eu não disse que não vai ter algo especial, só falei que não precisamos jantar fora...

— Hmmm... – E a expressão da menina mudou rapidamente — Quer que eu durma fora para ter a casa só pra vocês, é? – Perguntou cheia de segundas intensões.

— Oe, oe! – Kakashi se adiantou, completamente vermelho de repente — Não é isso, Sarada! – E as mãos gesticulavam em excesso. — O que eu quero dizer é que acho que vou pedi-la em casamento! – Disse antes que a menina pensasse mais besteiras, percebendo que tinha soltado a informação antes de preparar o terreno.

— Oh – Soltou pega de surpresa — Isso... Nossa, isso é ótimo na verdade – Ela riu vendo seu pai corar um pouco — Nunca entendi porque vocês não se casaram, mas acho que é perfeito pro dia de hoje, só que não pode ser com pizza, papa.

Era verdade que seus pais moravam juntos desde que se lembrava, mas eles nunca se casaram. Ela sabia que Sakura tinha casado com Sasuke em algum momento, e depois se separado, mas ainda assim o fato de ela não ter se casado com Kakashi era um tanto estranho, mas ali seu pai estava lhe dizendo que iria dar o próximo passo e a menina simplesmente sentiu que as coisas estavam realmente acontecendo naquele dia.

— E o que você sugere? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, ainda um pouco envergonhado com a repentina revelação.

— Que vocês jantem algo diferente, sozinhos, num lugar legal e você pode perguntar a ela antes da sobremesa – Sarada falou tirando tudo daquelas cenas clichês — E você tem que tá vestindo algo legal também, como camisa de botões.

— Oh – Ele disse concordando com a cabeça, como se estivesse fazendo uma lista do que precisava, mas sem realmente fazê-la — Mas pensa comigo, pizza é algo diferente já que não comemos sempre, e vamos estar sozinhos, nós três, e nossa casa é um lugar legal.

Sarada revirou os olhos com humor sabendo que aquele homem já tinha um plano e não ia se desviar dele. Seu pai era assim, parecia completamente relaxado, mas no fundo ele sabia exatamente o que funcionava com Sakura, e talvez estivesse tentando fazer as coisas soarem casuais.

— Bem, se você me quer tanto aqui, então eu fico – Ela disse sem saber direito como iria reagir no momento — Mas sinto que vou atrapalhar vocês...

— Você nunca atrapalha, Sarada – Ele disse olhando para ela com serenidade, vendo o rosto dela corar um pouco porque apesar da frase curta, ela sabia que ele jamais mentiria para ela.

— É, as vezes eu acho que vocês ficariam melhores sozinhos – Divagou — Digo, vocês não se casaram, não tiveram outros filhos, viajam pouco e eu sempre to por perto... As vezes sinto que vocês fariam mais coisas de casal sem mim.

Kakashi a olhou por um longo momento absorvendo as palavras dela porque sabia que eventualmente ela poderia se sentir indesejada, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem a menina. Sim, ela foi completamente não planejada de diversas formas, mas isso nunca significou que ela os atrapalhou em qualquer parâmetro. Sarada salvou Kakashi de maneiras que ela jamais entenderia.

— Nunca pense isso – Ele disse com uma voz cheia de certeza — Eu e sua mãe não nos casamos porque relaxamos – E riu um pouco — Eu relaxei, na verdade. Perdi o _timming._ – E maneou a cabeça divertido — Não viajamos mais porque ela é uma viciada em trabalho, e eu amo que você esteja sempre por perto, mas acredite, quando precisamos ficar sozinhos nós damos um jeito – E sorriu sem dar detalhes sobre o que isso significava.

— _Ero-papa_ – Sarada acusou enquanto ele balançava as mãos na frente do corpo como quem quisesse pular o assunto. A menina riu antes de soltar um breve suspiro, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto sentia Pakkun se mexer um pouco antes de continuar — Eu só não quero que vocês se sintam presos por mim.

— Sarada – Kakashi disse sendo completamente honesto — Você nos une. Não me sinto impedido de fazer nada, e sua mãe muito menos. A única vez que você ficou longe foi uma tortura, acredite – E ele riu lembrando que a rachadura na parede ainda estava lá — Fico preocupado só de pensar que em breve você vai ser uma genin e vai sair em longas missões – Ele suspirou — Acho que vou me candidatar a professor do seu time.

— Ei! – Ela disse num pulo, rindo — Você não pode! É contra as regras ter família no mesmo time! – Disse apontando para ele.

— Diga isso ao primeiro e segundo Hokage, que foram um time desde sempre – Ele disse com humor, vendo-a rir nervosa diante da possibilidade.

Para Kakashi estava tudo perfeito. Um dia sonhou morar numa casa com Sakura e seus três ou cinco filhos, mas estava mais do que satisfeito com sua única filha e sua eterna namorada viciada em trabalho que malparava em casa. A vida era boa, ele não mudaria nada além do status de seu relacionamento para _casados_.

Sarada e ele ficaram conversando longamente sobre os romances que ela estava lendo, sobre suas atividades na academia, suas expectativas para o futuro... Sarada era uma grande fã do sétimo Hokage, e queria trilhar o caminho de Naruto, pessoalmente Kakashi gostava de pensar que teve um papel em despertar a vontade dela em ser Hokage, mas no fundo sabia que todo crédito era de Naruto e suas emocionantes histórias que eram contadas sempre que se reuniam para comer.

Quando Sakura chegou, a pizza já estava sobre a mesa enquanto Sarada resmungava estar morrendo de fome. A mulher suspirou com humor, se desculpando pela demora enquanto Kakashi simplesmente pegava uns copos. Haviam óbvias perguntas no ar, como o porquê de Kakashi e Sarada não terem simplesmente comido quando perceberam que ela ia se atrasar, ou o porquê de Sakura ter se atrasado quando tinha dito que estaria em casa pouco depois do almoço.

No entanto ninguém fez as perguntas. Sarada se empertigou na mesa ainda se decidindo se deveria ser a primeira a falar ou deixaria o seu pai fazer o grande pedido. Na cabeça dela, dizer depois poderia _apagar_ o momento para eles, e ela queria que eles tivessem todo o momento romântico que precisassem, e principalmente, não pretendia ficar muito tempo ali. Mas ela também não queria dizer logo porque podia levantar questões e acabar adiando o pedido de seu pai.

Deu um suspiro quando percebeu o clima esquisito na mesa. Claramente Kakashi era tímido demais para simplesmente perguntar daquela maneira, era um completo desastre, e sua mãe parecia estar no mundo da lua, porque era impossível para ela não perceber que havia algo no ar, principalmente porque havia pizza na mesa e eles quase nunca comiam pizza.

— Ne, mama, papa... – Disse ela decidindo que seria a pessoa que iniciaria o momento, e assim provavelmente daria algum tempo para Kakashi se decidir se faria o pedido ali mesmo ou se faria algo melhor, porque ele com certeza tinha muito mais a oferecer que pizza — Eu queria mostrar uma coisa.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha saindo do limbo de seus pensamentos e olhando para a filha a sua frente que parecia ansiosa, um tanto orgulhosa e certamente feliz. Kakashi acompanhou o olhar sabendo que a menina tinha algo a anunciar e sem fazer nenhuma ideia do que poderia ser, mas achando bem-vinda a mudança de foco, porque de repente se sentiu envergonhado demais para fazer o que queria fazer, principalmente por Sarada estar bem ali. De repente se sentiu arrependido de não ter pedido que dormisse na casa de Chōchō.

— Prestem atenção, ok? – A menina pediu enquanto Sakura e Kakashi se inclinavam na direção dela, fazendo exatamente o que ela pediu.

Sarada fechou os olhos por um momento e quando os abriu seus olhos estavam vermelhos escarlate com detalhes em pretos bastante característicos da kekkei genkai do clã Uchiha. Sakura deixou o queixo cair e Kakashi tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto ela sorria satisfeita com o resultado de sua apresentação.

— S-sharingan? – A voz de Sakura saiu pasma.

Não era nenhuma surpresa que Sarada tivesse o potencial para despertar o sharingan, mas era de conhecimento comum do clã que para tal era necessário passar por algum evento emocionalmente impactante, algo que fizesse o chakra despertar um dos poderes oculares mais fortes do mundo. Sasuke o tinha feito durante a batalha com Haku, quando achou que ia morrer, e o mangekyou tinha sido quando ele derrotou o irmão em sua fatídica batalha.

O despertar do sharingan vinha com dor na maior parte das vezes, e era essa uma das _maldições_ do clã Uchiha. Sasuke e ela já tinham conversado sobre isso, tinham exposto o medo de Sarada sofrer intensamente, caindo no ciclo de ódio que o clã viveu por tanto tempo. É claro que era algo que inevitavelmente ela teria que lidar, dor e sofrimento fazem parte da vida, mas como pais eles queriam ter certeza de que ela estava munida de tanto amor que poderia facilmente superar.

— Sim! – Ela disse com um sorriso — Eu consegui, mama!

Sakura a viu feliz enquanto declarava animada sobre sua nova conquista, mesmo assim a mulher ainda se via preocupada com as condições em que aquilo tinha acontecido, porque se o sharingan havia despertado, então Sarada tinha passado por algum tipo de estresse emocional e Sakura não fazia ideia do que poderia ter acontecido no tempo em que passou no hospital.

— Quando? – A voz de Kakashi soou, e foi quando Sakura girou a cabeça para vê-lo animado.

Ela também tinha compartilhado suas ressalvas com Kakashi e vê-lo daquele jeito animado perante aquela revelação a deixou perplexa. Sarada relatava ter sido naquela manhã enquanto o outro simplesmente se mostrava completamente envolvido pela novidade, como se aquilo representasse apenas algo bom, como se não soubesse como aquilo era despertado.

— Eu quero saber é _como?_ – Sakura disse de repente, silenciando a conversa animada dos dois, que já imaginavam planos e planos de treino. — Como você o despertou, Sarada? – Ela perguntou olhando para a menina e sentia apenas preocupação.

— Ahn – Sarada soltou se mexendo na mesa, de repente um pouco desconfortável — Eu estava com o papa hoje de manhã – Disse — O Sasuke, digo – Especificou quando Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas — Ele me encontrou na rua e eu tava com uns problemas que não eram problemas, e ai ele me ajudou a ver isso. – Ela riu e Sakura odiava que ela estivesse sendo tão vaga — De qualquer forma, eu tava com essa dor de cabeça a dias, e esse cansaço na vista... Ai tudo fez sentido hoje cedo, era o meu sharingan.

— Parece que você teve uma longa aventura, hein – Kakashi disse sorrindo para ela enquanto a menina ria sem graça.

— Sarada, você tá com dor de cabeça a tempos e não nos disse? – Sakura levantou a questão horrorizada — Você tá com sintomas e não pensou em nos contar?

— Eu achei que fosse por causa dos treinos – E encolheu os ombros sabendo que sua mãe não deixaria essa passar. — Pensei que se descansasse eventualmente iria passar.

— Sarada! – Sakura ralhou — Você tem que me contar essas coisas! Como eu posso...

Sakura parou de repente enquanto sentiu a mão de Kakashi pousar na sua perna delicadamente, apertando ali por um momento. Ela o olhou com uma interrogação na face e percebeu a serenidade no olhar do homem, calmo como nunca. Foi apenas por um segundo, mas pareceu uma longa conversa. A mulher fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo que Kakashi tinha razão no que quer que estivesse fazendo. Ele se preocupava com a menina tanto quanto ela, as vezes até mais, então ele não demonstraria toda essa calma sem um bom motivo.

— Sua mãe está certa – Ele disse olhando para a menina — Não pode esconder se estiver passando mal – Disse com seu rosto sério.

— Eu sei... É que... – Sarada suspirou — Eu não queria preocupar vocês.

Sakura deixou o ar escapar.

— Sarada, só de você existir já estamos preocupados – Ela disse sentindo que podia fazer aquilo — Mas se você for honesta conosco, então nos preocuparemos menos, porque sabemos que quando precisar você vai nos procurar.

— Hai...

— Mas eu mal posso esperar pra ver o que você vai fazer com esse sharingan – Sakura completou com um sorriso, devolvendo a animação ao rosto da filha.

— Agora entendi porque você me perguntou sobre a época de copy-nin. – Kakashi salientou.

— Você não se importa se eu pegar o seu legado pra mim, não é? – A menina disse com uma expressão esperta e Kakashi sorriu abertamente.

— É todo seu.

Naquele jantar não houve nenhum pedido de casamento, apenas os três se permitindo ficar empolgados pelas novas habilidades de Sarada, com direito a conselhos para o exame chunnin que estava _muito longe_ da realidade da menina que sequer era uma genin. De repente era uma mesa de memórias com Sakura compartilhando suas aventuras, Kakashi completando com detalhes e Sarada se imaginando no mundo que teria adiante.

.

.

.

Se enfiou na camisa branca surrada que tinha desde sempre, _Konoha Rules _tinha virado seu pijama depois de muito ser usada para diversas ocasiões, e Sakura simplesmente se sentia incapaz de se livrar daquela camiseta por conta do apego emocional, e também porque sabia que Ino ainda tinha a dela.

Com um suspiro, a mulher soltou os cabelos e apagou a luz, ficando apenas o abajur ligado ao lado da cama espaçosa ocupada apenas por um Kakashi tranquilo que esperava sua namorada ocupar o lugar de sempre. Ela se enfiou debaixo da coberta e se permitiu aconchegar no braço dele enquanto recebia um beijo de boas-vindas no topo da cabeça.

— Dia difícil? – Ele perguntou aproveitando da privacidade enquanto sentia o cheiro do sabonete dela exalando.

— É... – Respondeu sabendo que era mais o seu humor que os fatos do dia — Eu só fiquei tão.. Sabe? Sarada despertando o sharingan... Eu tinha tanto medo disso.

— Eu sei, meu bem – Kakashi disse sabendo daquelas preocupações, lembrando das conversas que tiveram — Mas ela tava feliz, parecia genuinamente bem, e disse que Sasuke estava com ela. Não vejo motivos para fazermos uma tempestade sobre isso.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça se empertigando ao lado dele para ver o rosto do homem. Kakashi não tinha mudado nada, continuava ali com aquela expressão relaxada, os olhos languidos e o sorriso arrasador.

— Amanhã eu vou atrás dele e vou fazer ele me contar tudo sobre isso – Sakura disse com humor e Kakashi não evitou a risada que lhe surgiu.

— Mas com certeza – Ele confirmou puxando a mulher para um breve beijo.

Kakashi confiava em seus instintos, e mais ainda, confiava em Sarada. É claro que ele se preocupava com o estado emocional da filha, mas vê-la ali compartilhando aquilo de uma forma tão tranquila o fazia ter certeza que o que quer que tenha acontecido, Sasuke tinha dado conta. Sarada não estava triste, não tinha um semblante magoado, ela apenas estava ali dizendo a eles que tinha conseguido uma nova habilidade.

Ele sabia que naquele momento Sakura estava só os nervos, e sabia que facilmente ela poderia transformar aquele momento em algo que Sarada não fosse recordar com carinho, apenas por isso ele a parou. Sakura tinha razão em sua preocupação, mas não precisavam transformar isso em algo maior do que era.

Contudo, Kakashi também era um homem curioso, e sendo a menina sua filha, ele obviamente tinha o direito de saber o que diabos aconteceu e Sasuke estava destinado a lhe falar tudo.

— Fico feliz que o mundo vai ter uma nova ninja copiadora – Sakura disse um pouco mais à vontade com a ideia.

— Imagine só – Kakashi disse rindo — Os oponentes dela todos frustrados sem saber o que está acontecendo.

Sakura sorriu vendo a expressão satisfeita de Kakashi, ela gostava de como ele facilmente se perdia quando falava sobre o que Sarada poderia fazer, das inúmeras possibilidades, dos caminhos que ela estava traçando. Ele estava ali, olhando para o teto completamente imerso naqueles pensamentos com o sorriso fácil no rosto, e ela o amava daquele jeito e todos os outros jeitos.

Tocando o rosto dele com delicadeza, ela o trouxe de volta ao quarto. Eles se olharam por um momento e ele revirou os olhos com um tom vermelho no rosto, porque Kakashi era tímido assim em sua privacidade, porque ele tinha tantas facetas que ninguém jamais via por conta daquela máscara, e porque ele tinha decido compartilhar apenas com ela.

— Feliz aniversário de morar junto – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo, cedendo a ele facilmente quando o mesmo intensificou o gesto. — Você esqueceu, não foi? – Ela perguntou em seguida com um ar de riso.

— É claro que não, eu comprei pizza – Disse levando uma cutucada no flanco — É sério! Era pra ser um jantar especial por _outros motivos_.

— Ah é? – Ela perguntou duvidando completamente da declaração — Você preparou alguma coisa então?

Kakashi recuou diante do olhar de Sakura. Ela o estava pressionando e normalmente ele só entraria na brincadeira, mas a verdade é que _sim!_ ele tinha preparado algo para ela, não era tão chique ou elaborado, mas com certeza era algo memorável.

— Então tem mesmo alguma coisa – Ela constatou levantando o corpo, animada com a possibilidade de ter algum presente para ganhar — Me conta, o que você tem pra mim? – Perguntou fazendo seus dedos indicador e médio caminharem no abdome dele.

O homem riu um pouco nervoso com a provocação dela, segurou os dedos da moça e pegou sua mão enquanto se empertigava na cama, sentando e fazendo-a sentar também. Estavam ali, na luz média do abajur com seus pijamas surrados sentados no colchão. Sakura sorria ansiosa enquanto ele reunia a coragem. Talvez não tivesse feito aquilo porque simplesmente não sabia como fazer, se fosse algo mais elaborado, certamente as palavras lhe fugiriam, por isso ele queria algo modesto e simples.

Então ele estava ali, segurando a mão dela e sorrindo nervoso sob o olhar verde intenso que ela lhe lançava. Kakashi não sabia o que ela estava esperando, mas estava claro que o pedido nem se passava pela sua cabeça.

— A verdade é que eu não tenho nada preparado exatamente – Ele disse e a viu arquear uma sobrancelha, inquieta porque nunca foi uma pessoa muito paciente — E eu com certeza deveria ter feito isso a mais tempo, mas espero não ter perdido o timming.

— Vamos fazer assim, você fala logo o que é e depois você faz as explicações – Ela disse e ele riu, porque amava o jeito que ela tinha para lidar com as coisas, amava que ela fosse tão honesta com tudo que sentia, e amava mais ainda ter o prazer de viver isso perto dela todos os dias.

— Você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

Ele disse e ela perdeu o ar. Tudo parou enquanto ela recuava tentando administrar as palavras dele dentro de sua cabeça, organizando as palavras, os sons para que finalmente o significado daquilo estivesse bem nítido. Sakura já tinha sido _pedida_ em casamento duas vezes, mas a verdade é que em nenhuma dessas vezes houve uma pergunta, era sempre uma afirmação, como se já estivesse acordado e não tivesse mais nada a ser questionado.

Mas ali estava Kakashi, segurando sua mão e mostrando sua expressão ansiosa. Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, que se mostrava nervoso, mas ali não havia como esconder que a espera o estava matando a cada segundo. Ela segurou a mão dele um pouco mais forte deixando o sorriso lhe invadir por completo enquanto declarava em alto e bom som que a honra era toda dela.

Kakashi a abraçou girando-a na cama, derrubando a moça de costas para o colchão, beijando-a entre os sorrisos enquanto sentia que tinha dado um importante passo. Sim, eles moravam juntos a muito tempo, e provavelmente as coisas não iam mudar em nada, mas havia um simbolismo naquele gesto, havia um charme em ser esposo de alguém que ele tanto amava.

Sakura lançou seus braços envolta do homem pega completamente desprevenida pelo pedido. Se pudesse dizer, parecia que Yamanaka Ino tinha uma bola de cristal e sabia do futuro de todos. Ela se deixou beijar pelo homem, sentindo nada mais que felicidade. Eles já tinham decidido que estariam juntos até o fim, mas agora _estariam juntos e casados_ até o fim.

— Você me faz feliz todos os dias, Sakura – Ele disse olhando para ela, sentindo que as palavras escapavam da sua boca — Você me deu tudo, e eu fico aqui pedindo cada vez mais... – E sua mão deslizou delicadamente pelo rosto dela, enchendo-a com ternura — Eu te amo. – E a beijou mais uma vez, rápido e gentil, mas se fazendo sentir intensamente.

— Foi você quem abriu as possibilidades, Kakashi – A mulher disse sentindo as caricias dele, sentindo-se inundada com os sentimentos gentis que ele lhe transmitia — Você que me beijou naquele dia.

— E você quem retribuiu – Retrucou e ambos riram.

— Eu também te amo. – Sakura disse deixando seu olhar se perder diante da felicidade que ele emanava, sentindo-se dominada por aquele momento, sentindo-se incapaz de dar menos que todo amor que tinha.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais lento, mais tortuoso, exigindo que ela se rendesse aos seus comandos, fazendo com que a mulher se entregasse naquele beijo longo. Sakura sentia as mãos dele em sua pele, os dedos que tocavam seu rosto lhe mantendo suavemente naquele gesto. Kakashi era intenso e quente, tinha aquele poder de mudar todo o clima com apenas um beijo, e Sakura sempre se rendia, desde que se lembrava ela era incapaz de recusar ser tomada por ele.

Os lábios masculinos recuaram por um momento, se arrastando pela pele do pescoço dela, mordiscando sua orelha quando a alcançou, fazendo todos os pelos do corpo dela se arrepiarem. Seus lábios deixaram escapar uma pequena risada, se sentindo de repente nervosa. Incontáveis vezes ele a tinha tocado daquela maneira, inúmeras vezes seu corpo respondia ao dele como se fosse impossível recusá-lo, mas ali, Sakura o via continuar sua trilha de beijos e beijos, enquanto as mãos dele já invadiam sua blusa massageando um de seus seios.

Ela estava nervosa. Sakura ainda sentia tudo, sentia seu corpo querer o dele, mas ao mesmo tempo havia aquilo em sua cabeça, aquela coisa que ainda não havia dito, mas que precisava dizer. Ele ergueu o corpo de repente, tirando a camisa rapidamente, os músculos todos trabalhando para realizar aquela ação, e Sakura deixou seus olhos vagarem por todo ele. O peito definido, os gomos de seu abdome, o V que se perdia para dentro da bermuda... Havia também aquele pescoço largo, os braços fortes... Kakashi era do tipo esguio, mas todos os músculos estavam ali muito bem trabalhados.

Sem nunca ter dito a Kakashi de como gostava quando ele simplesmente se erguia e tirava a camisa daquele jeito, Sakura desconfiava que ele já sabia, porque toda vez ele se demorava um pouco naquela posição, deixando ela olhar para ele descaradamente, desejando cada pedaço daquele homem enquanto ele se deleitava com a expressão dela. Nesses momentos ele sempre ficava com aquele olhar lascivo de um lobo se preparando para devorar sua presa.

Mas naquele dia, especialmente naquele momento, quando seus olhos se encontraram ele percebeu que havia algo errado. Sakura estava ali o olhando, mas não havia aquele desejo obvio. Ele parou arqueando uma sobrancelha ao tentar ler aquela expressão dela, como quem comeu demais e não consegue comer mais nada.

— Eu to fazendo algo errado? – Ele perguntou revisando seus passos. Talvez ela quisesse algo mais romântico...

— Não... – Sakura disse imediatamente. Kakashi nunca fazia algo errado quando se tratava de sexo. — Não é isso. Você... – Ela suspirou se deixando olhar um pouco mais para ele sentado em cima de si, e era uma mulher de sorte, sabia disso — Droga, Kakashi, você é perfeito.

— Certo – Ele disse rindo porque não era o tipo de reclamação que ele gostaria de escutar naquele momento — Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

Ela ficou olhando para ele como se houvesse algo entalado que simplesmente não conseguisse sair. Maneou a cabeça tentando arrumar as palavras e o homem saiu de cima dela, sabendo que provavelmente aquela posição não ajudaria a moça a revelar nada do que tivesse para dizer. Ele a puxou, fazendo-a sentar novamente e a viu colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto olhava vagamente para os lençóis bagunçados.

Kakashi era um homem paciente. Sakura sabia disso e sempre se sentiu completamente beneficiada por essa característica. Ela precisava de mais alguns segundos ali consigo mesma, e ele estava na sua frente emanando nada mais que a tranquilidade de sempre, como quem naturalmente diz que vai ficar tudo bem. A mulher levantou o olhar para encontrar os olhos negros sorrindo para ela e foi completamente desarmada naquele momento.

— Kakashi, é... – E riu nervosa — Eu também _meio que_ preparei algo pra você – Falou umedecendo os lábios num gesto inquieto enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros dele — Bem, "preparei" é um termo um pouco exagerado, tá mais pra "aconteceu"...

— Pensei que você tinha lembrado agora do nosso aniversário. – Ele comentou com humor, porque sabia que geralmente Sakura se sentia culpada quando esquecia uma data que ela mesma tinha instituído.

— Tch, eu lembrei assim que acordei, ok? – Disse deixando as coisas bem claras, e ele concordou com a cabeça ainda muito bem-humorado.

— Tudo bem – Ele respondeu — E o que você tem pra mim? – Perguntou em seguida olhando para a moça que parecia estar lutando um pouco mais para dizer, deixando-o genuinamente curioso. Talvez fosse concordar em reproduzir aquela cena de Icha Icha...? Sim, ele era um pervertido.

— Droga, isso é difícil – Sakura disse depois de um momento que passou olhando para ele, desviou o olhar e riu mais uma vez desconsertada.

— Você pode me dar isso amanhã se for mais fácil pra você – E é claro que ele seria flexível com a moça, jamais a faria ficar numa situação complicada.

— Talvez eu devesse fazer como Ino disse – Ela resmungou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ino já tinha feito aquilo? Oh... Sai era um pervertido então?

— Se você achar que vai ser mais confortável, então tudo bem – Kakashi comentou tentando apoiá-la e ao mesmo tempo já pensando nas possibilidades.

— Certo, então vai no banheiro, abre a terceira gaveta e... traz pra cá aquela caixa roxa – Ela pediu e ele concordou com a cabeça, pulando para fora da cama rapidamente para seguir as instruções dela.

Na cabeça dele, Sakura ainda estava na fase de só concordar com a ideia, mas se ela já havia comprado as coisas para àquilo, então não tinha mais volta. Ele sorria andando pela casa, animado com a aceitação da moça enquanto ligava a luz do banheiro, olhou seu reflexo no espelho e piscou para si mesmo, obviamente orgulhoso com seu desempenho.

Fez como ela disse, terceira gaveta, caixa roxa. Era menor do que ele imaginava, mas provavelmente ela tinha escolhido algo que lhe servisse e fosse lhe deixar confortável. O homem saiu do banheiro apagando a luz e voltou para o quarto, onde sua futura esposa já estava sentada na beirada da cama, com as pernas cruzadas, batendo o pé no chão com urgência.

Tão nervosa...

— Liga a luz.

Ela pediu antes que ele pudesse se aproximar dela, o que o fez arquear uma sobrancelha. Bem, talvez ela quisesse deixar alguns pontos claros antes de simplesmente partirem para ação, então ele assim o fez, levando a caixa roxa para ela, que pegou com ambas as mãos e olhou dando uma risadinha. Kakashi sorriu de lado, era visível que ela mal podia esperar. De alguma forma, ele tinha que agradecer a Ino, porque definitivamente a conversa que tiveram mudou completamente a opinião dela.

— Ok – Sakura anunciou se empertigando — Como eu disse, meio que aconteceu... Então – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior — É seu presente – E devolveu a caixa para ele, que estava bem na frente dela acocorado, e então ele apenas abriu completamente ansioso para ver qual modelo ela tinha comprado quando...

...

— Kakashi? – Ela perguntou vendo-o encarar o conteúdo da caixa por mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa levaria para processar, ou talvez estivesse apenas ansiosa demais — Você tá bem?

Mas ele não tinha palavras. Era como se a voz tivesse completamente lhe deixado. Seus olhos se recusavam a piscar, ou até mesmo desviar-se do que estava ali dentro, adornado por uma fita branca num laço pomposo, como se fosse algum tipo de enfeite.

Kakashi não era um idiota, mas frequentemente consultava Genma com assuntos femininos. Ele não sabia de tudo e por isso sempre pedia por uma segunda opinião, porque mesmo que fosse um completo escroto às vezes, Genma era bastante conhecedor de coisas femininas, como menstruação, período fértil, e gravidez. Foi quando ele tava naquela crise com a Tenten que eles conversaram sobre filhos e Genma lhe perguntou como era cuidar de uma criança.

Isso tudo porque eles esqueceram a bendita camisinha e a menstruação dela estava super atrasada. Ela tinha feito um daqueles testes de farmácia e tinha dado negativo com apenas uma listra sendo exibida no visor do teste rápido.

Foi por esse episódio que, quando Kakashi abriu aquela caixa e se deparou com um teste rápido e _duas_ listras vermelhas colorindo o bastão que o homem simplesmente perdeu todas as palavras, perdeu o ar e qualquer pensamento que estava tendo anteriormente, e sua mente só conseguia focar no que estava vendo ali.

— ...g-grávida?

Oh sim, foi a única coisa que conseguiu articular claramente quanto Sakura lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem. Como ele poderia dizer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquilo? Sua mente ainda estava processando aquilo, porque ele nunca, em nenhum segundo daquele dia teria desconfiado que sua esposa estava...

— ..Surpresa! – Ela disse com um sorriso amarelo, sem conseguir interpretar aquela reação dele. O homem finalmente olhou para ela por um longo momento, mas ainda assim ela não sabia o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo. — Kakashi, eu realmente não sei como isso aconteceu... – Foi dizendo porque não aguentava mais esperar.

— Bem, quando um homem e uma mulher... – Ele começou recebendo um revirar de olhos como resposta. Eles riram ali por um momento e Kakashi tinha aquele sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto olhava para ela, e depois para a caixa em suas mãos, que depositou logo ao lado no chão mesmo antes de se levantar para ter a mulher nos braços — Isso é verdade? – O homem perguntou ainda pasmo — Ainda não consigo acreditar.

— Sim. Eu também ainda tô processando – Ela respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos dele, deixando os dedos deslizarem por entre os fios prateados e sua textura macia.

Ele queria pular, girar ela no ar e beijá-la várias vezes. Kakashi se sentia plenamente feliz com a notícia e já podia sair gritando aos quatro cantos que iria ser pai novamente, porque essa emoção tinha surgido dentro dele assim que percebeu que o teste era dela e aquilo era a surpresa dela para aquele dia, porém ele também a conhecia muito bem e ela obviamente tinha alguma coisa ali que não estava querendo lhe dizer tão facilmente.

Então ele simplesmente escondeu tudo aquilo lá dentro de si e resolveu ser o homem que ela precisava que ele fosse, calmo e paciente, ouvindo tudo o que ela tinha pra dizer atentamente, lendo a linguagem corporal dela, tentando desvendar o que tudo aquilo significava pra ela.

Só que aquele sorriso idiota ficava lhe escapando e ele só queria colocar sua máscara para ficar um pouco mais confortável.

— Você tá preocupada? – Perguntou sentindo os dedos dela na sua cabeça e adorando a sensação, porque ela sabia que o relaxava daquela maneira, que causava aquele arrepio bom e ele amava.

— Não sei como Sarada vai reagir – Ela respondeu — E a nossa vida é ótima, sabe? Tá tudo perfeito. Eu amo chegar em casa e encontrar você e Sarada, poder jogar conversa fora. E tudo bem, eu sou uma viciada em trabalho, mas eu só posso ser assim porque você é perfeito. – E uma risada lhe escapou porque estava dizendo coisas tão idiotas — Você deixa tudo pronto, eu não preciso fazer nada aqui dentro. E Sarada é um anjo, ela cozinha melhor que eu, tira notas perfeitas, é dedicada e... – Ela suspirou — Um bebê vai mudar tudo.

Kakashi sorriu com o desabafo da mulher porque se lembrava dos primeiros meses com Sarada e sua aflição para voltar ao trabalho durante a licença maternidade. O dia em que finalmente voltou a rotina médica, Sakura chorava toda noite porque passava o dia longe da menina. No final das contas, Kakashi começou a levar Sarada no hospital com certa frequência, mesmo que para isso tivesse que atolar Shikamaru e trabalho.

— Mas Sakura, eu não trabalho mais – Ele disse — Vou ficar em casa o dia todo com as crianças e você pode trabalhar tranquilamente, meu bem. Sarada já é uma moça, não é como se ela nos desse trabalho.

— Ah, mas... – Ela suspirou — Você tem os seus treinos, aquele lance de fotografia que você adora... E agora Sarada tem o sharingan e vocês vão treinar até a exaustão – E riu ao imaginar ambos cansados voltando para casa — Meus pais também não podem mais nos dar suporte porque eles já são muito velhos... Sinto que dessa vez vai ser muito mais difícil.

E a mulher simplesmente se deixou amolecer nos braços dele, sendo mantida pelo homem que ria fraco de todas as declarações dela. Sarada não iria se importar com mais um irmão, ele sabia disso, até porque daqui uns anos a última coisa que ela iria querer é a atenção exclusiva de Kakashi e Sakura. Adolescentes geralmente precisam de espaço, e filhos únicos raramente conseguem.

— Sempre podemos contar com o Genma. – Ele disse de repente.

— Eu não vou deixar nosso bebê com o Genma – Ela retrucou imediatamente e então eles riram.

Kakashi a abraçou um pouco mais fazendo ela soltar um ruído em prazer enquanto se deixava ficar confortável nos braços dele. Era o melhor abraço do mundo. Ele a beijou no rosto sabendo que Sakura era metódica e gostava da própria rotina, e que ela tinha razão, um filho mudaria tudo.

— Eu não sei se vai ser mais difícil ou não, mas nós estamos aqui juntos, e eu só consigo pensar que seria bom se fosse um menino e que ele poderia ser igualzinho a você – Disse olhando para ela — Eu to dentro se você também estiver. Vamos fazer o que você achar melhor.

O rosto do homem transparecia serenidade. Era estranho como ele conseguia dizer qualquer coisa com aquele tom tranquilo, trazendo nada mais que certeza para suas palavras. Sakura sentia a honestidade em tudo que ele falava, e sabia que por dentro estava explodindo de felicidade. Se dependesse de Kakashi, eles teriam mais filhos do que poderiam sustentar, e isso era óbvio pelo sorriso que não tinha sumido do seu rosto em nenhum momento.

Sim, ela achava que ia ser difícil e que provavelmente iria surtar em algum momento sem conseguir decidir se quer trabalhar ou simplesmente passar um tempo com o bebê, mas ouvir as palavras de Kakashi a fez perceber que como sempre, estava fazendo uma tempestade em um copo de água. A verdade é que tudo seria mais fácil, porque não havia uma missão ridiculamente difícil para ser feita, Kakashi estava sempre em casa agora, e Sarada era uma irmã incrível.

— Não vamos ter um filho Kakashi – Ela disse fazendo o homem concordar com a cabeça resignado — Vai ser outra menina, já consigo sentir, e eu to torcendo para que tenha o seu cabelo.

O homem abriu um sorriso largo, cheio de orgulho. É claro que Sakura sempre daria voltas para falar o que queria, e algumas vezes o iria matar do coração, mas estava tudo bem desde que pudessem estar ali, compartilhando a felicidade.

— Tudo bem ter o meu cabelo, apesar que é um desperdício porque os seus são muito mais bonitos, mas os olhos têm que ser tão verdes quanto os seus.

— Aceito seus termos – Ela disse se empertigando — Mas ela tem que ter esse seu sinal. É um charme. – Falou bem perto dele, tomando seus lábios completamente relaxada, deixando seu corpo ser levado pelo momento, até que de repente sentiu os braços dele a apertarem firme e num segundo estava sendo girada.

Ela deu um grito em surpresa enquanto o homem abertamente declarava que iriam ter um bebê. Sakura riu da repentina explosão, e obviamente ele estava se contendo por todo esse tempo, esperando um sinal dela para só deixar tudo sair. Kakashi era fofo de diversas maneiras, e a noticia tinha aflorado seu lado paterno.

Foi quando a porta do quarto se abriu num solavanco e Sarada colocou a cabeça para dentro, preocupada com o que quer que estivesse acontecido. Ela estava naquele pijama com calça e camisa de botões, com um gorro de coelho e sem os óculos. Sakura se jogou em cima dela apertando suas bochechas, porque ela era tão fofa.

— Mama! – A menina reclamou tentando se livrar da mulher — O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

— Você vai ganhar uma irmãzinha! – E Kakashi mostrou o bastão do teste como se estivesse com ele o tempo todo.

— Ehh? – Sarada se inclinou para ver melhor os dois riscos no bastão e sorriu. _— Estamos grávidos!_ – Disse reproduzindo a fala de Naruto quando Hinata ficou grávida pela segunda vez, dizendo a todos que a gravidez era um _lance onde toda a família engravidava também._

— Não! – Disse sentindo um calafrio com a ideia — Sua mãe está grávida. Você só depois dos trinta, talvez quarenta. É, quarenta é uma boa idade para você ter um bebê _se quiser_ – Ele disse um tom sério. — Com trinta você pode arrumar seu primeiro namorado. Talvez trinta e cinco.

Sakura revirou os olhos com humor porquê de repente Kakashi estava ali tentando convencer Sarada que relacionamentos antes dos trinta não valiam a pena, e se em algum momento ela estava preocupada com o que quer que fosse, aquele sentimento não existia mais, porque facilmente ela podia ver uma nova criança interagindo com aqueles dois, deixando Sarada um pouco maluca todo dia, deixando Kakashi um pouco mais preocupado todo o dia, e a fazendo mais feliz a cada instante.

.

.

.

Abaixou levemente a cabeça afastando o tecido branco com kanjis em vermelho. O Ichiraku era praticamente um patrimônio em Konohagakure e todos conheciam o melhor lámem da cidade. Tinha acordado pensando em comer miso lámem com polvo, macarrão firme e caldo com muito alho, era aquele desejo repentino que só gravidas podem se dar ao luxo de ter, e não, não podia ser o lámem que Kakashi fazia em casa, tinha que ser o do Ichiraku.

Por isso ela saiu do hospital um pouco mais cedo. Seria seu segredinho apesar de não precisar ser, mas ela queria comer sozinha, saboreando o tempero do homem enquanto deixava seus pensamentos correrem soltos. Estava com cinco meses, feliz e contando. Kakashi lhe fazia massagem nos pés todos os dias e agora ela entendia como era ser mimada durante a gravidez. Sim, as dores nas costas eram ruins, mas todo o resto era perfeito. Kakashi acordava a noite para fazer qualquer comida que ela quisesse, e estava rondando-a sempre para qualquer coisa que ela precisasse.

Era um sonho.

Mas ela precisava muito fazer aquela refeição sozinha.

Porém o destino tinha outros planos para ela, desde que Naruto e Sasuke estavam ali, sentados lado a lado discutindo sobre qualquer coisa. Ela reprimiu um suspiro e entrou quando foi vista por ambos, que a cumprimentaram cada um a seu modo: Naruto com um largo sorriso convidando-a a sentar do seu lado e Sasuke com um aceno de cabeça contido.

— Sakura-chan – Naruto disse depois que ela fez o próprio pedido — Eu e o teme estávamos aqui discutindo sobre o exame chunin, e eu acho que deveríamos pegar mais leve nesse ano, mas o Sasuke quer uma floresta da morte _dois-ponto-zero._

— Pelo amor de Rikkudou, Sasuke-kun! – Ela ralhou — Sarada vai participar dessa próxima edição provavelmente, então com certeza peguem levem.

— Não podemos tomar essa decisão só porque nossos filhos vão estar envolvidos – Ele disse sério como sempre — Além disso, não subestime Sarada.

Sakura revirou os olhos com exagero. Ela não lembrava de Sasuke sendo tão chato, nas suas memorias ele era muito mais legal.

Paixão que chama, né?

— Não estou subestimando ela – Sakura disse pegando os hachis e esfregando um no outro — Estou dizendo que eu sou fundadora de uma clinica de tratamento psicológico para crianças, e esse setor só é necessário porque colocamos as crianças da vila em perigo _cedo demais._ Uma _floresta da morte dois-ponto-zero_ é tudo que queremos evitar para que elas tenham um desenvolvimento mais saudável.

— Olha, a gente passou por aquilo e ninguém tá traumatizado – Ele disse colocando um pedaço de porco na boca.

— Objeção! – Naruto disse — A Sakura-chan passou por maus bocados lá contra o trio do som, você tava se cagando de medo do Orochimaru, e eu fui engolido por uma cobra gigante. Definitivamente não quero que a nova geração passe por isso, to certo.

— Não é como se o Orochimaru fosse aparecer do nada e ir atrás de alguém lá, né? – Retrucou — Se não fosse ele, tudo teria sido tranquilo.

— Claro. Com o Gaara psicologicamente abalado e sedento por sangue. Com certeza ia ser tranquilo. – A mulher ironizou recebendo sua tigela de lamém.

— Nós estamos formando ninjas! Eles têm que lidar com situações extremas – Sasuke disse — Prefiro que minha filha passe maus bocados num teste controlado do que seja pega numa situação real que não consiga lidar.

— Não vamos ser irresponsáveis com os chunins recém formados. – Naruto disse de boca cheia — É claro que eles vão receber missões de acordo com suas aptidões. Estamos em paz, relaxa ai vingador.

Sasuke revirou os olhos produzindo um ruído cansado. Discutir com Naruto era improdutivo, principalmente quando Sakura estava do seu lado embasando todas as opiniões dele com seus dados médicos. Ele era apenas um pai preocupado, queria que Sarada passasse por uma prova difícil porque sabia que se fosse muito fácil ela certamente passaria sem dificuldade, e ele não estava muito certo se ela tinha tudo o que precisava para ser uma chunnin.

— Aliás, porque vocês tão discutindo isso aqui? – Ela perguntou percebendo que tinha acabado de esbarrar nos seus antigos companheiros de equipe.

— Naruto tinha fome – Sasuke disse num resmungo.

— E você, Sakura-chan? – O loiro perguntou — Não é muito usual te ver por ai sem o Kakashi-sensei.

— Escapei porque queria comer lámem – Ela disse sem muito orgulho — Vocês homens acham que nós vamos quebrar só porque estamos grávidas, mas a verdade é que continuamos bem capazes.

— Eu acreditava nisso até ter que lidar com você quase morrendo nos meus braços – Sasuke comentou recebendo um olhar entediado de Sakura. — Kakashi está certo, melhor prevenir.

— Sasuke tem razão – Naruto disse sugando o macarrão — Melhor prevenir.

— Pelo amor do Rikkudou – Ela disse revirando os olhos, colocando um delicioso polvo na boca. — Eu só quero comer um lamem sozinha, logo vou para casa deixar que Kakashi me proteja de... Não sei, uma mosca?

— Moscas causam doenças, ele está certo em te proteger das moscas – Naruto disse segurando o riso enquanto Sasuke mordia o lábio inferior numa reação bem atípica. Ambos dois idiotas.

Desde que Sasuke estava passando mais tempo em Konoha, ele e Naruto tinham estreitado os laços a ponto que podiam fazer piadas internas o dia todo. Não que Sasuke tivesse deixado de ser aquele cara distante, mas a aproximação com a sociedade tinha lhe sido muito benéfica, além disso ele tinha pego vários costumes de Karin como o de provocar atoa.

— Mas e o bebê, nasce quando? – Sasuke perguntou depois de uma crise controlada de riso.

— Acho que em abril – Disse com um sorriso — Estamos esperando uma menina.

— Vai ser igualzinha a você, Sakura-chan. – Naruto declarou pedindo a segunda tigela.

— Ah, eu espero que se pareça mais com Kakashi – E sorriu meio boba — Sarada é a cara do Sasuke-kun, então eu gostaria que Ushio fosse a cara de Kakashi.

Sasuke sorriu porque adorava que Sakura nunca o parou de chama-lo desse jeito, nem quando estava irritada com ele. Era como se sempre pudesse contar com ela para se sentir um pouco mais incluso naquele passado que perdeu.

— Né, Sakura-chan – Naruto chamou levando o rosto para perto dela, como quem fosse contar uma fofoca — Você que já viu o rosto dele, bem que podia contar pra gente como é, né?

Sakura recuou para ver o olhar de Naruto brilhar em expectativa e Sasuke curioso logo atrás, tentando manter a pose de indiferença. Era verdade, eles nunca tinham visto Kakashi sem máscara e imaginava que isso poderia ser frustrante desde que um de seus desafios quando time 7 era de retirar a máscara do homem.

— Oh, bem – Ela começou sem saber exatamente o que dizer — Ele é lindo – Falou e Naruto quase caiu da cadeira por esperar uma descrição mais detalhada, enquanto Sasuke só revirou os olhos.

— Sakura-chan! Isso não diz nada!

— Ok... Ér... Ele é mais bonito que o Sasuke-kun – E Sasuke quis morrer um pouco quando ouviu aquilo — E tem um sinal aqui, sabe? – Indicou com o dedo no próprio rosto — Ele tem uma boca maravilhosa, e nem sempre tá com a barba feita. Ah, a barba dele é prateada também. – E riu lembrando da ideia bizarra que ele teve de deixar um cavanhaque crescer.

— Vocês não tem uma foto? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços, pensativo.

— Ou pode usar henge – Sasuke sugeriu logo em seguida, porque sabia que provavelmente não existiria uma foto.

— Bem...

Sakura maneou a cabeça pensando se queria que os meninos soubessem como Kakashi é por trás da máscara. Na verdade, Ino, Shikamaru e talvez mais algumas pessoas já soubessem como ele era, mesmo assim boa parcela ainda não fazia ideia de como o home realmente era.

— E o que vocês vão me dar em troca? – Sakura perguntou percebendo que tinha uma valiosa mercadoria nas mãos.

— Ehhh – Naruto soltou indignado — Nossa gratidão não é suficiente?

— Não. – Ela sorriu.

— Mas nós não temos nada que você queira – Sasuke disse depois de um momento pensativo.

— Então se contentem com minha descrição – Ela disse se levantando — Quando tiverem algo a oferecer, sabem onde me encontrar – Completou se sentindo no poder.

— Oe, Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou quando ela saiu do estabelecimento, mas ela não voltou.

— Tenho certeza que ele não é mais bonito que eu – Sasuke resmungou antes de tomar o caldo do lámem e colocar a tigela sobre a mesa — Te vejo depois – Se despediu à sua maneira e saiu, deixando Naruto sozinho.

— Poxa... – Disse fungando pela expectativa quebrada — Aposto que ele é sim mais bonito que o Sasuke... – E olhou para os lugares vazios deixados pelos seus companheiros de equipe até perceber que tinham ido embora sem pagar. — EEEEEHHHH? Até o Sasuke? _Dattebayo..._

.

.

.

Seus olhos sequer se moviam diante do homem a sua frente. Ela prestava atenção dos mínimos movimentos, e com o auxilio do sharingan, ela era capaz de perceber o fluxo de chakra, a concentração, a forma que ele ia tomando enquanto seu oponente naquela batalha executava seus jutsus. Havia alguns sinais que podiam identificar um jutsu elemental facilmente, mesmo assim isso não era uma regra e a melhor forma de saber que tipo de poder seria lançado era fazendo uma análise de chakra.

Genjutsus também tinham uma assinatura própria, e taijutsu era o tipo mais difícil de se entender visualmente, mesmo assim ali estava ali concentrada, tentando fazer aquilo que seu pai tinha lhe ensinado. Ela conseguia prever os movimentos do homem alguns poucos segundos à frente, seu corpo já tinha se habituado a fazer ações com mais velocidade para acompanhar sua visão preditiva, mas para copiar um jutsu simultaneamente era necessário três vezes mais concentração.

Seu outro pai, Sasuke, utilizava os poderes oculares em sua mais básica natureza. Predição e evasiva. Ela, no entanto, queria utilizar seus novos poderes como seu pai, Kakashi, ganhou sua maior fama: Copiando. As histórias diziam que ele brincava com a mente dos seus oponentes, fazendo-os pensar que ele lia tudo que se passava ali dentro, quando na verdade ele só era ágil o suficiente para imitar tudo o que o outro fazia numa velocidade capaz de acompanhar as predições do sharingan.

Então o homem a sua frente fez uma série de selos e ela habilmente os imitou. O chakra ele era invocado se concentrando nas panturrilhas e abrindo caminho pelos pés, era um jutsu do elemento terra. Seu controle de chakra tinha que ser preciso para poder acompanhar aquilo, e graças ao treino com sua mãe, ela conseguia fazer com que todo seu sistema de chakra respondesse imediatamente.

O homem pisou no chão com força e ela também o fez ao mesmo tempo, de repente ambos estavam desviando de pilares de terra que se erguiam do chão com pontas afiadas. Ela ainda estava copiando o homem, então sua esquiva era espelhada com a dele, afinal seu ataque era o mesmo.

Havia apenas uma coisa negativa sobre copiar jutsus, e era o cansaço. Ela precisava ter três vezes mais atenção no que estava fazendo e sustentar isso por várias rodadas até achar uma abertura, entretanto, seu oponente não era tão forte assim, sequer habilidoso, e ficava com raiva facilmente. Quer dizer, ele era meio forte, e meio habilidoso, e a raiva não era totalmente genuína.

Sarada se sentia obrigada a dar crédito a Boruto. Ele podia não ser o primeiro da sala, mas com certeza tinha alguma habilidade, afinal era o filho do sétimo Hokage.

Ela sorriu de canto quanto ele parou bem na sua frente, a alguns metros de si. O terreno da clareira onde treinavam era plano, havia árvores ao redor e um pouco de grama insistia em crescer perto da terra batida. Boruto estava mais perto das árvores do que ela, e ele seria um todo se achasse que tinha conseguido pegá-la numa emboscada tão simples.

Começaram a se encarar como se fossem dois rivais de longa data. O vento soprou farfalhando a vegetação ao redor deles, sacudindo brevemente suas roupas. Ele puxou uma kunai e girou no dedo, Sarada se sentiu insultada por ele achar que aquilo seria ameaçador, e então puxou a tantō que carregava nas costas. Seus pais eram mestres com lâminas, apesar de Kakashi ter abandonado a arte com a espada depois de saiu da ANBU, mas ainda assim ele a havia ensinado a manejar aquela lâmina mais curta que uma katana, porém muito mais letal.

Foi quando Boruto saltou na direção dela, e por mais que ela estivesse tentada a continuar imitando-o como um macaco, ela esquivou para o lado, fazendo o clone dele que estava nas suas costas se desequilibrar ao ter saltado para segurá-la. Foi rápido, mas ela conseguia fazer aquele outro jutsu de terra que deixava tudo enlamaçado. Sujo, mas eficaz. O clone caiu e virou uma nuvem de fumaça, o Boruto verdadeiro foi irritado na direção dela, frustrado com sua armadilha idiota, mas agora era sua vez.

Se deixou ser engolida pela sua própria lama num jutsu complementar, agora ela o via parado ali olhando para os lados. Ele poderia usar o jōgan, mas ainda não conseguia controlar direito e isso era uma vantagem para Sarada que tinha total domínio de seu dōjutsu. Ela embainhou a tanto novamente porque aquela luta terminaria no seu próximo movimento, e assim não precisaria mais de nenhum artificio.

Ela saltou para fora atrás dele, soltou cinco shurikens e ele habilmente desviou. O menino fez três clones e o rasengan estava ali pronto para subjulgá-la, mas ela não se importou, porque quando o primeiro veio na sua direção, acertou sua clone de lama que grudou nele e secou quase que na mesma consistência de um cimento, e então o clone de boruto desaparecia.

Nesse mesmo instante, ela surgia do outro lado de sua arena improvisada, dessa vez, era ela mesma, e aos lados seus cães ninjas submergiam agressivos, mordendo os clones de surpresa. Os outros dois sumiram em nuvens e o terceiro estava preso aos cães, firme na lama que endurecia em seus pés, e imobilizado pelos 6 cães que vestiam vermelho com o símbolo do clã Hakate em suas costas.

— Acabou, Boruto – Ela anunciou dando passos lentos na direção dele, saboreando a sua vitória na expressão dele, mas então ela arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu o sorriso no rosto dele.

— Só quando eu disser que acabou, Sarada – E então se desfez em uma nuvem.

Ele tinha enganado seus olhos colocando mais chakra naquele clone. Quando ela se virou, ele a atingiu com um soco, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e de repente estavam praticando taijutsu. Uma série de golpes eram dados e ela podia simplesmente usar o punho da flor de cerejeira para acabar com aquilo, mas não queria quebrar nenhum osso do homem com a super força que herdou de sua mãe.

Sarada já estava cansada. Tinha o chamado para treinar seu jutsu de cópia, mas ainda não conseguia pegar o jeito de fazer clones, porque exigia muito mais chakra do que ela realmente podia gastar numa batalha real, mesmo assim eles já estavam lutando a mais de uma hora e seu corpo já não respondia tão bem, só por isso que Boruto conseguiu emendar um golpe com sua perna, atingindo-a no queixo e a jogando no chão.

Ele montou nela prendendo os braços femininos com os joelhos e colou uma kunai no seu pescoço, sorrindo vitorioso.

— Ok, ok – Ela disse aborrecida — Você venceu.

— Heheheh – Boruto riu abrindo seu sorriso cheio de dentes para ela, e era meio impossível ficar com raiva dele. _Só meio._

— Quando foi que vc trocou com um clone? – Ela perguntou quando ele tirou a kunai de seu pescoço, guardando na bolsa em sua perna.

— Assim que você entrou na lama – Disse esticando a mão para ajudá-la.

— Eu nem percebi – Resmungou desfazendo o jutsu e deixando os cachorros voltarem para casa — Seu treino está dando resultado, você tem feito selos bem rápidos.

— Sim, seu pai tem me ajudado muito nisso – Disse olhando em volta — Mas da próxima vez não usa esse jutsu de lama, a gente sempre acaba tão sujo... – Reclamou olhando Sarada de cima a baixo.

Ela revirou os olhos com humor, arrumando seus óculos e endireitando sua blusa vermelha. Boruto tinha razão, era um jutsu que causava muita sujeira, mas ela não podia evitar enxergar tantas possibilidades ofensivas para ele.

— Tá com medo de sujeira, baka-Boruto? – Provocou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Eles eram companheiros de time, formavam o novo time 7 e carregavam o legado de seus pais. Sarada tinha nas costas três legados, era uma bagagem bem pesada, mas vendo ela lutar qualquer um diria que estava se saindo bem. Já eram chunins e tinham passado por tantas coisas. Ela estava com seu cabelo maior, e ele tinha que admitir que o rosto da moça ficava melhor com o cabelo grande.

— É só que minha camisa é branca, você sabe né? – Resmungou — Sempre vira pano de chão porque a mancha não sai.

— Ah, tem um produto que meu pai sempre usa – Ela disse enquanto eles caminhavam para fora da floresta, na direção do descampado que daria para a parte habitada de Konoha. Ali era a floresta da morte, e antes eles podiam ficar um pouco assustados com aquilo, mas hoje sabiam lidar com todas as criaturas que habitavam aquele lugar.

Boruto finalmente tinha crescido e ficado mais alto que ela. Estava quente e por isso ele estava apenas com aquela camisa branca que geralmente usava, e sua calça preta estava completamente manchada por lama. Era impressionante como os olhos dele eram muito mais azuis que o do nanadaime, e mais ainda, como eles se pareciam tanto em suas diferenças.

— Ah, você vai no aniversário do Shikadai, né? – Boruto perguntou quando alcançaram os campos de treinamento regulares.

— Não sei.

— Eh? Sério?

— É, se eu não descobrir alguma coisa que posso dar a ele de presente, então eu não vou.

— Não seja tão fútil – Ele disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça, vendo o centro se aproximar a medida que andavam. Havia lama na lateral do cabelo dela, e isso o fez rir um pouco.

— Eu não vou chegar lá sem presente, ou levando qualquer coisa que ele vá odiar. – E então olhou para ele — O que foi?

— Você tem lama no seu cabelo – Ele revelou enquanto ela revirava os olhos, começando a passar a mão no rabo de cavalo negro — Não, não... É aqui – Ele apontou mas ela foi incapaz de encontrar. O garoto suspirou, parando de caminhar e colocando a mão no cabelo dela — Deixa que eu resolvo — Disse puxando alguns fios delicadamente.

Sarada ficou de cabeça baixa, bem estática, sentindo Boruto fazer o que estava fazendo. Ela sempre viu sua mãe ficar horas passando os dedos no cabelo do seu pai, e ele sempre parecia bizarramente relaxado quando ela fazia aquilo, mas foi só naquele momento, enquanto Boruto executava sua missão de tirar o máximo de lama que podia, que Sarada percebeu qual era a sensação de ter alguém deslizando os dedos no seu cabelo.

Seu rosto estava todo vermelho, mas a verdade era que toda vez que ele tocava por dentro dos cabelos, ela sentia como se Boruto tivesse apertando algum botão que enviasse uma onda bem gostosa no seu corpo. Era esquisito sentir que alguém podia fazer isso com ela daquela forma tão prazerosa. Ela fechou os olhos desejando que ele não parasse e ao mesmo tempo desejava que ele _nunca_ descobrisse que ela estava gostando tanto daquilo.

Mas tudo que é bom dura muito pouco. Ele anunciou que havia conseguido e continuou seu caminho logo em seguida, Sarada ficou um passo para trás propositalmente, porque seu rosto ainda estava todo vermelho. O que ela não sabia, era que Boruto havia percebido que estava provocando arrepios em série na menina, e estava tão vermelho quanto ela.

Ficaram em silêncio esperando que nenhum tentasse olhar no rosto do outro, até que ouviram um chamado bem característico.

— Nii-chan! Sarada-chan! – E acenava lá longe, em um vestido amarelo. Himawari, a irmã de Boruto, com seu cabelo preto azulado e seu rosto de anjo. Sarada adorava que a menina fosse tão calma e fofa.

— Himawari-chan! – Sarada cumprimentou

— Oe, Hima! – O menino foi chegando perto, cumprimentando ela — Tá perdida?

— Não – Ela riu — É que eu encontrei duas mocinhas querendo adentrar a floresta da morte _sozinhas_ para encontrar a irmã mais velha – E sorriu para Sarada — Eu consegui convencer elas a não irem, mas acabei tendo que ficar para brincar de _ninja_ com Ushio e Korui.

— Sarada-onee-sama!

— Nee-chan!

As duas vieram correndo e se jogaram para abraçar a irmã mais velha ignorando totalmente seu estado deplorável em lama. A garotinha de cabelo vermelho era sempre muito mais formal, isso se dava pela influência de Sasuke. Sua roupa branca carregava o símbolo do clã Uchiha numa manga e do clã Uzumaki na outra, e Sarada sempre achava isso _muito fofo_. A outra, de cabelo prata quase branco, era muito mais manhosa. Se um dia acharam que Sarada seria muito mimada, era porque não faziam ideia do que olhos verdes de cachorro pedinte podiam fazer.

— Ei! – A mais velha falou colocando as mãos nas cabeças das irmãs — Vocês não podem entrar na floresta da morte! Olha esse nome! Vocês não têm nenhuma noção do perigo? – Ralhou imediatamente, vendo as duas fazerem aquele rosto de drama.

— Mas você e o Boruto-chan foram lá, então ia ficar tudo bem, porque vocês são super fortes e ia nos proteger de qualquer coisa! – Ushio disse num discurso que só poderia vir da filha de Sakura.

— Gomen, nee-sama. – Foi a vez de Korui — Mas é que eu queria ver seu treino! E quem sabe podia aprender alguma coisa. – Deu os ombros — Ou ver você e o Boru-chan _namorado_...

— O que? – Boruto perguntou com um rosto confuso e Sarada começou a ficar completamente vermelha.

— NADA! – Disse rapidamente — Hahahahaha – Riu nervosa percebendo que nem Himawari tinha escutado.

Korui tinha essa fixação em Boruto desde que ouviu Chōchō e Sarada comentando sobre meninos. Bem, era de conhecimento geral que o loiro tinha ficado _interessante_, e talvez ela tenha exagerado um pouco quando comentou com a amiga que o companheiro de time estava _bem_ visualmente. Desde esse dia, Korui tinha começado a prestar mais atenção em Boruto, tentando dar uma de cupido sempre que podia.

— Eu vou levar as meninas pra casa – Sarada disse antes que pudesse se encrencar — Obrigada por tomar conta delas, Hima – Disse com uma breve reverencia, recebendo um sorriso da outra que realmente não tinha se incomodado — Tchau, Boruto!

E deu as costas, segurando a mão de suas irmãs e as arrastando antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer.

— Sarada! Você vai no aniversário do Shikadai?

Ela ouviu Boruto gritar antes que pudesse desaparecer, e então suspirou antes de responder porque ele não ia deixa-la em paz se dissesse que não iria.

— Sim! – Gritou de volta, virando brevemente — E mais tarde você me ajuda com o presente dele! – Disse, porque eles eram melhores amigos e seria muito mais fácil comprar algo com Boruto a tiracolo.

— Passo lá depois que tomar banho – Ele avisou antes dela simplesmente sair. — Será que ela escutou? – Ele perguntou a irmã que o olhava de um jeito esquisito, como quem estivesse sacando a situação — O que?

— Nada... – Hima disse colocando as mãos pra trás — Mas se você quer sair com a Sarada devia apenas perguntar.

— Ei! – Ele disse de repente nervoso — Do que você está falando?

— Você sabe...

E assim os irmãos Uzumaki também partiram.

.

.

.

O corpo tombou em cima da mesa, suada e ofegante. Seu corpo estava quente e ela conseguia ouvir os passos no corredor, mesmo assim a única coisa que lhe dominava era as sensações do orgasmo que continuavam bem presentes nela.

Ela estava no hospital na 28ª hora de seu plantão de 48 horas. Tinha tirado um cochilo longo na sala da staff até ser acordada por uma enfermeira, que anunciou uma emergência que só poderia ser atendida por ela. Saiu correndo para a sala de trauma, onde encontrou Hatake Kakashi com um sorriso cínico.

Sim, a mulher pensou em brigar com ele, em lhe falar como usar os recursos do hospital daquela maneira irresponsável era _tão errado_, mas quando o viu naquela camiseta negra que se mesclava a sua máscara, toda colada no corpo, Sakura só conseguia pensar que o queria.

Se deixou levar apagando toda sua consciência trabalhista, afinal, de repente, aquilo também se tornou uma emergência. E ela o deixou colocá-la sobre a mesa, tocando-lhe por dentro da blusa vermelha, achando um caminho bem vindo por debaixo de sua saia, alcançando seus pontos de prazer com os dedos enquanto lhe beijava ardentemente.

Não podia negar, adorava quando Kakashi chegava assim no hospital, do nada, e lhe comia em qualquer lugar. No almoxarifado, na sala de imunização, no banheiro, na sua sala... Na época que Sarada era pequena ele já fazia isso, mas quando Ushio nasceu ficou três vezes pior, e não era por falta de sexo em casa, mas porque ele simplesmente gostava da emoção de ser pego.

E apesar dela ralhar com o homem de épocas em épocas, e até mesmo manda-lo de volta pra casa, às vezes Sakura só queria _mesmo_ transar. E então eles transavam, e transavam, e...

O homem passou a mão no seu rosto, arrumando alguns fios de cabelo que estava grudados na testa dela e a mulher só conseguiu sorrir, abrindo os olhos levemente para vê-lo ali, com aquele olhar de satisfação e sem nenhuma culpa por estar ocupando um leito sem _nenhuma_ necessidade.

— Um dia vão descobrir isso e vou ficar com fama de pervertida – Ela disse — Naruto vai ter que me demitir, e vai me colocar numa missão bem longe.

— Eu pego as crianças e vamos morar perto de você.

Ela riu. Kakashi era ridiculamente simplista. Ergueu o tronco arrumando seu sutiã no processo. Sua blusa estava completamente arruinada, alguém tinha que passar ferro naquilo, mas ela não se importou. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele, ainda com a bunda apoiada no tampo e sorriu, lhe dando um beijo casto e breve antes de dizer:

— Eu te amo

Sakura o viu sorrir ainda mais, agarrando-a para distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço. O relacionamento deles era assim, como se ainda fosse o começo de tudo. Kakashi ainda era empolgado quando precisava ser, ainda era tão apaixonado quanto no primeiro dia, e ela cada dia mais querida, cada dia mais amada. Sakura esperava que Kakashi se sentisse da mesma forma, e no fundo, toda vez que ele a olhava daquele jeito, ela sabia que estava fazendo tudo certo.

E assim, a vida continuava...

.

.

.

FIM

.

.

.

Se eu chorei? SIM!

Eu to chorando pelo final dessa fanfic! Foi quase um ano aqui com vocês, escrevendo e postando sempre, interagindo e amando cada leitor, cada review! Obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanharam essa história e eu queria muito que vocês soubessem que é tudo pra vocês, gente 3

Espero que tenham gostado do final, porque essa fic mudou muito da ideia original. Quando eu disse que ia ser um drama, eu estava preparada para massacrar todos eles emocionalmente HAAHAH mas acabou que eu arreguei ainda no começo KKKK Sakura engravidaria do Kakashi enquanto é casada com Sasuke, e junto com Ino iriam pra vila da areia, onde ela teria o parto no deserto e Ino colocaria a menina pra adoção por la. O nome da fic vem desse ponto chave que seria a merda pra tudo, só que depois eu percebi que Kakashi jamais perdoaria Sakura por isso e jamais teriam um final decente

AI EU MUDEI! E pensei, ela vai engravidar na missão, e vai ser gêmeos, um do Sasuke e um do Kakashi (mas ninguém teria como saber que eram dois de pais diferentes), e a Karin vai fazer o parto e pelo Sasuke ela vai dar o filho que seria de Sakura e Kakashi. BEM NOVELA DAS 8 MESMO! Kkkkk Mas ai eu só não consegui fazer a Karin esse tipo de pessoa KKKKKKKKK

ENTÃO DEU NO QUE DEU! AHAHAHAHAHA

Eu espero ter feito a escolha certa, espero que vocês tenham gostado e espero que continuem comigo, porque Cam Girl está de volta, e prometo que vai ser quente. O segundo capítulo já está em produção, espero todas lá!

OBRIGADA GENTE s2

.

.

.

**Bela21**: Ai mano, Sasuke né? Eu achei que ele precisava de um final melhor, porque ele só fugiu sabe? Então ele precisava encarar o que tava acontecendo, e aceitar que as coisas mudaram mas não precisa ser tudo doloroso, não tem ngm contra ele..

Eu amo a relação Sasuke-Karin nessa fic, pq na minha cabeça ela ainda é super caidinha por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo chega de passar pano e tá só colocando ele no lugar dele kkkk mais ainda querendo o corpo dele nu.

E o Kakashi é perfeito né! 0 Defeitos, amo. AHAHAHAH

Bela, obrigada pela review, obrigada por acompanhar essa fic até o final! Cada review sua era um sorriso garantido no meu rosto! Obrigada

* * *

**Eliolove Uchiha:** HOLA! Obrigada pela review! Eu não sei falar NADA em espanhol, mas agradeço muito que você tenha lido (desculpe pelos erros que dificultaram a leitura) e agradeço mais ainda que você esteja aqui comigo, até o final! Vou continuar sim com mais KakaSaku's, prometi 10 e vou cumprir HAHAHA Obrigada mesmo! Continue comigo, tem muito mais histórias pela frente!


End file.
